Advent Knights of Legend
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: When Beast Spirits emerge to threaten humanity, Knights will rise up to fight against the evil forces. This story chronicles the life and struggles of the Advent Knights as well as the people they encounter. Draco, Mimic, Pluto and Shadow, Knights chosen from the four suits and Four Guardians. They will strike as swift as lightning, as strong and seal, and become humanity's hope.
1. Episode 01: Draco

Spades, Clubs, Hearts and Diamonds.

Just normal suits in a deck of playing cards, right?

Well, not in this game.

This game, however, is a game of life and death.

**Episode 1: Draco  
**

It was another typical day in Jump City. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, people were going to their jobs…and the local superhero team was hard at work, fighting a giant stone golem.

Yes, just another typical day in Jump City.

The Titans were fighting Cinderblock and the area had been evacuated. Cyborg and Starfire blasted the hulking rock giant and Robin threw several explosive discs at Cinderblock's feet, causing a powerful explosion, sending him flying.

Supposedly, after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, most of their rogues had been put to ice. However, it would not seem so as they were fighting Cinderblock, one of the villains that had been put to ice along with the leading members of the Brotherhood of Evil as well as some of the other villains. How he had gotten free was a mystery but the Boy Wonder, Robin, had a very sinking suspicion on **whom** it was that did it.

Regardless, the leader of the Titans had no time to think of that question as he and his team had a criminal to apprehend.

Raven chanted her magic words, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" and unleashed her magic, engulfing several street lights in black aura as she pulled them out of the concrete and sent them at Cinderblock, tying them around him. However, the stone giant used his Herculean strength to break free and charge at her.

Luckily for the dark empath from Azarath, help came in the form of a small green flying squirrel that glided down in front of her before taking Cinderblock by surprise as it turned into a big and powerful elephant and smacking Cinderblock into the air. The elephant morphed into a green boy with pointy ears, short hair and clad in a black and purple suit. He grinned at her. "You owe me," he said, cockily.

The cloaked girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah."

"No!" Starfire yelled, gathering the attention of her friends and teammates. They turned to look to what she was screaming at.

The area of town was **supposed** to be evacuated. However, it would seem that someone was still there. He was standing in the path of Cinderblock's descent. He wasn't even making any motions to move away.

Robin shouted, "Titans! Save the-" However, his order was cut off when the 'civilian' in question raised his hand and sent a powerful blast of wind that blew Cinderblock away. The Titan's jaws dropped as the civilian fixed his black jacket and ran his previously outstretched hand through his messy and braided auburn hair before adjusting the goggles on his head.

"Are you alright?" Starfire asked the young 'civilian'.

He only answered, in a sage-like voice, "As long as I have faith and believe in my power, nothing and no one can harm me."

"Huh?"

He turned to the Titans and saluted before walking away.

"Hey, wait!" Robin shouted, but Cinderblock roared and charged at the Titans, diverting the teens' attention towards him. However, in Robin's mind, he questioned, '_Who was that?'_

* * *

After defeating Cinderblock, which involved putting the giant on ice again via Robin's freeze discs, the Titans returned to Titans Tower, their home, to rest and relax after their grueling mission. Beast Boy decided to relax by playing some video games. Cyborg was in the garage working on his baby the T-Car. Raven was in her room either reading and/or meditating. Starfire was doing, well, who knows? Robin, however, was in his room thinking.

"Who was that guy?" he questioned. He was thinking about the boy who had saved himself by the use of wind powers. So far the only people who had powers in the city, aside the Titans, were villains. But, the guy just looked like someone who was just passing through town and didn't seem like a threat at all. I mean, what was he doing in the city and with that kind of power? He repeated the question in his head. Just who was that guy?

The door of his room slid open as a soft and gentle voice spoke, "Robin?" Robin looked up to see Starfire standing at the doorway. He put on a smile and stood up from his desk where he had been thinking.

"Hey, Star," he smiled at her. She slowly walked into his room. "What are you doing here? Did you want anything?"

She sincerely spoke, "I was…worried about you. You immediately locked yourself in your room after we returned from apprehending Cinderblock. I grew concerned and wished to see what was wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, Star," he said to her.

"Please, Robin," she said to him, almost pleadingly, "Please, if anything is bothering you, do not hesitate to talk about it…especially with me."

Robin couldn't help but feel a little guilty for unintentionally pushing her away. She was always there for him and he had hurt her, without even realizing it. It also hurt him that she was so forgiving even after all the things he had done; like ignoring her for example. All these years he had tried to ignore his feelings for her. He didn't know how much he had hurt her because of that and how much it hurt him as well.

Their trip to Tokyo, which had been several weeks ago, had opened their eyes to their feelings to each other. Neither of them knew why they had revealed their true feelings for each other then. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the city? The two almost kisses they had and the REAL kiss after defeating Commander Daizo opened new doors for them. Robin was worried about what to do afterwards. Now, he had a relationship with Starfire and he hated to do anything to hurt her…again.

"Okay, you win Star," he said to her. She smiled and floated towards him.

"If I have won, do I not get a prize?" she said to him, eyes half opened and staring at him lovingly. Understanding what she meant, he leaned towards her and closed his eyes. She did the same as their lips met in a kiss.

To Starfire, kissing wasn't all that new. Her people used 'kissing' as a tool to gain the basic linguistic knowledge of other races, learning their languages and other basic information. However, when arriving on Earth, she learnt that kissing meant something…more. The first time she and Robin had kissed was when she escaped to Earth from the Gordanians who had captured her and intended to make her their slave. Afterwards, when she arrived on Earth, she had attempted to liberate herself of the shackles on her hands. In doing so, she had caused massive property damage and panic. It seemed funny now that the boy she was in love with now was the boy she attacked. Of course, he was trying to protect the city at the time as she was seen as a threat. When she had released her shackles, she had pulled his lips to hers in a short 'lip-contact' and learnt English. After that, well, the rest was history.

Now knowing what kissing really meant on Earth, she didn't want to stop doing it, especially with her dear Robin.

They broke the kiss and gazed at each other lovingly. Things had changed, a lot, since Tokyo. For one, Robin enjoyed his alone time more with Starfire as they went out on dates. The worst part, however, was that the Titans (honoraries included) were betting on the two to get together sooner or later. Cyborg had won the bet, no surprise. Seeing his smug look when he said, "It's about time," probably meant more than just his happiness at seeing Starfire and Robin get together. He was smiling at all the money he had won. What he was going to do with that money was none of Robin's concern, but it might have something to do with upgrades…or his car, most definitely the latter.

Starfire wrapped her arms around Robin and he did the same. They hugged each other, enjoying the others company. Somehow, in the midst of the kissing, they had moved to his bed and were lying on their sides, just gazing at each other.

It was moments like this that Robin was glad that Starfire was around. He was his anchor, always had been and always will be. Starfire just wished she could stay like this forever.

Suddenly, the alarms blared.

* * *

Beast Boy was playing videogames. He was playing a first person shooter. The trip to Tokyo had an effect on him too. For one, he now had a larger fan club there compared to the one in Jump City which was almost none-existent. Also, the amount of phone numbers he had got was enough to fill up the little black book he had gotten himself just incase he got girls' phone numbers. Now, if he could just learn to speak Japanese. He envied Starfire's ability to learn another language through smooching. At least she didn't need boring classes or audio tapes.

His thoughts went back to the fight with Cinderblock. Wasn't he supposed to be frozen with the Brotherhood of Evil? How did he get out and who freed him. There were many possibilities, but only ONE name came to mind.

Slade.

The man in the two toned mask caused Beast Boy to shake with anger. The man had taken something precious from him and there was no way he would ever forgive him. Slade had taken…Terra.

Despite Slade saying he had nothing to do with Terra's revival, there was no way he was going to listen to that madman. The warning he gave Beast Boy to leave 'Terra' alone further fueled Beast Boy's rage and suspicion. Slade had something to do with Terra's revival, he had to be.

When he saw Terra again, two months ago, he had been so happy. His heart, however, broke when she said she didn't remember him or ever having powers. She just wasn't the same girl he knew. He refused to believe that, but in the end he had to let her go.

He sighed sadly. He would sometime lie on Terra's bed to enjoy the scent she had left there. It sometimes felt like she was still there Sure, she had betrayed them, but she sacrificed herself for them. Her room, out of respect for her, had been left untouched.

He blamed himself for her betrayal. He was not fast enough to catch her when she ran and not trying hard enough to go look for her. Also, it was he who had caused her to turn completely to Slade.

Beast Boy dropped the controller and wiped a tear out of his eye. He had to move on, but couldn't.

Seeing the boy who had blown Cinderblock away made Beast Boy think of Terra again. It was because Terra was a traveler and the guy looked like he was just passing through. Remembering Terra hurt, but he tried to suppress it. Sometimes, he would perch himself on a tree as a bird and watch as Terra exited Murakami High. He didn't dare say anything to her as he had promised himself to never bother her again. She was finally smiling again and that was good enough for him. She didn't need to remember her past…she was happy in the here and now.

Of course, he just wished that she remembered…Him.

Suddenly, the alarms blared.

* * *

Cyborg was whistling as he gave his car a wash, wax and buff. He grinned to himself as his 'baby' shone like brand new. Put of all his inventions, he prided the T-Car above all.

Boy, did he need to get a life.

His grin widened, remembering the trip to Tokyo. Robin and Starfire had, after all this time, FINALLY gotten together. Cyborg had waited patiently and his wait was worthwhile as it bore fruit. Who knew he was the one to win the betting pool. All that money was his. Now, all he had to do was find a way to invest it.

Cyborg had always been the most observant of the Titans. Heck, his brain was probably a super a miniature computer. Over the years since the Titans first formed, he had seen Robin and Starfire growing closer and closer. He smiled, remembering how flustered Robin would get around Starfire and how Starfire would blush around Robin when they were alone. They had worked well together and now were a couple…Hopefully, this was a good thing. Robin, despite the colors he wore, was a really angsty and dark kid at times. Hell, he was raised by Batman so no surprise there. The guy was already so damn dark.

Now, what was he going to do with all that money? Upgrade the Tower? The T-Car? Himself?

Suddenly, the alarms blared.

* * *

Raven was in her room, sitting on her bed and reading a thick old book. Scented candles were lit around her room to provide her calming atmosphere. Living with four other teens with extremely different personalities was not always a calming thing for the empath. There was a joker, a preppy, a jock and rich boy.

Raven sighed. She never wanted to get too close to anyone. Her powers never allowed her to feel too much. She was afraid that if she felt anything, she would destroy the world. Well, overtime, she learnt to open up bit by bit and was actually smiling ever one in a while. She saw the Titans as family. She would spar with Robin, work on the T-Car with Cyborg, shop and meditate with Starfire, and ignore Beast Boy's jokes.

Her friends had helped her find hope, done the impossible by helping her destroy her father Trigon, and saved the world from The End. They stood by her no matter what and wouldn't trade them for anything. Sure, they annoyed the heck out of her, but she still cared for them/

The trip to Tokyo had made her an instant celebrity there as she somehow became mascot for 'Super Twinkle Donkey Gum'. It made her cringe to see herself associated with a gum with such a ludicrous and ridiculous name, but what was she to do? At least the reading material from that kind old man's shop was fulfilling.

Her thoughts went back to the boy that had blown Cinderblock away with a wave of his hand. What she felt off him felt mystical in nature. It was elemental magic, she knew, but how did he get it? Most importantly, who was he? Was he friend, for or neither? Could he just be passing by? A traveler? What if he fell into the wrong crowd and ended up like…

Suddenly, the alarms blared.

* * *

In the city, a boy was taking his beeping cell phone out of his pants pocket and looking at the screen. He smiled.

"So, another one finally shows up. Goodie."

* * *

The Titans had received a distress call from another part of town. They rushed to the scene to see a humanoid lion creature going on a rampage and attacking anyone it could get its claws on. The creature had reddish brown fur all over its body and wearing black leather pants that were held up by an ornate belt. Its hands ended with long and sharp claws. Its mane was the color of silver and its face was skeletal in appearance. It had a black chestplate and shoulder guards as well as chains around its arms. It wore a pair of boots with clawed toes.

Starfire was enraged by the creature's horrific actions and went into action before Robin shouted, "Titans! Go!" she screamed with righteous fury and flung her starbolts at the murderous monster.

Robin finally shouted, "Titans Go! And the rest of the team followed to assist Starfire.

The enemy they were fighting was un-doubtfully more agile than anyone they've ever come across. Its claws were also sharp and made cuts in Cyborg's thick armor. Beast Boy battled it as a lion as Robin used his Bo-staff. It lashed out at the heroes who tries their best to subdue it, but at the same time try not to get impaled or sliced to pieces by the claws.

The lion creature roared and lashed out at Raven who chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" to throw a bus in its way. It, however, leapt up and ran on the bus straight towards…

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy shouted.

Raven froze. Suddenly, a silver and blue blur rammed into the monster and sent it crashing into a nearby news stand. Raven looked to see the blur and it was a silver and blue motorcycle. The motorcyclist wore a black jacket with matching pants and a red Chinese shirt under the jacket. He also wore a white scarf around his neck.

He took off his silver and blue helmet to reveal the face of the teen that had previously and literally blown Cinderblock away. He took out a cell-phone and looked at the screen before looking at the lion monster. "I see…Lion Beast Spirit." He then took something out of his pocket. It was a silver hexagon shaped device with a blue face. He turned to Raven and asked, "Daijoubu?"

Raven, from her short stay in Tokyo, had learnt some basic Japanese and knew that the stranger had just said. Translation: "Are you okay?" She nodded. He smiled.

"Good." He then turned to the creature, now identified as the Lion Beast Spirit. He said, "Time to seal you," and placed the object on the front of his waist, just below his abdomen, before a blue belt wrapped around his waist. He got off his bike and inserted…a card? Yes, a card into the device.

The Lion Beast Spirit roared and ran at the stranger. The Titans went to help, but the strange teen again used his powers to blow the Lion Beast Spirit away by using only his breath. He pointed to himself, then to the sky and finally did a slashing motion with his hand; all this while saying, "With the slash of my blade, I will create a path to my destiny."

Beast Boy blinked in confusion at the boy's strange quote, "Say what?"

"Henshin," the stranger said before the device, now belt buckle, split in half and opened to reveal a symbol that looked like the symbol of Spades from those playing cards you see all the time. The buckle announced, "CHANGE SEIRYU!" as a blue energy field shot out of the belt as the creature charged and was pushed. The blue energy field had the image of a dragon. The stranger then ran into the field and…he changed when he exited the field.

The mysterious stranger was now clad in a suit of silver and blue armor which was worn over a darker blue bodysuit. The torso armor was blue with a silver chestplate and shoulder guards. His gauntlets were plated on with golden bracelets on the wrists. Metal plates also adorned his knee-high silver boots. His helmet was blue with a silver faceplate, which had a sharp horn that was part of it. His eyepieces were green. On his chestplate was a blue symbol that looked like the one on his belt buckle, except with a dragon emblem on the inside. He summoned a sword with a dragonhead hilt and ran at the creature, slashing it across the chest.

The Titans watched, awed and amazed. Who was this guy?

The stranger announced, the tip of his sword pointed at the Lion Beast Spirit, "I am the hero destined to use his blade to slash a path into the future! The Dragon of the Storm! Warrior fated to wield the Dragon Fang! Legendary Knight of Seiryu! My name is… DRACO! Kenzan!"

The Titans had heard his name: Draco.

The Lion Beast Spirit roared and charged again. Draco blocked its claws with his sword and said to the Titans, "Don't interfere!" he pushed the Beast Spirit back with a kick and transferred his sword from his right hand into his left, now with the blade facing down. He reached to the hilt and spread out the panels hidden inside the hilt. The panels contained cards with red backs.

"Now…which card to use?" he said, almost playfully as he tapped on each card holding panel. The Beast Spirit roared and charged while Draco's attention was diverted.

Robin shouted, reaching into his belt, "Look out!"

"Ah, this one!" Draco said as he drew a card, which held the image of a tackling armored wild boar, and the panels slid back into their original position, stacked up on one another. He slashed the card through a slot on the hilt. The eyes of the dragonhead flashed and it announced, "TACKLE!" the card was absorbed into his body and he tackled into the Lion Beast Spirit, sending it crashing into a bench, smashing it to pieces. Draco then spread his cards out again and picked another one before slashing it through his sword like the last one. "SLASH!" The card, which held the image of an armored lizard with a sword-like tail, was absorbed into his sword before he ran at the Lion Beast Spirit and slashed down with his blade before placing his hand on the Beast Spirit's chest and shocking it with electricity. This shocked Robin as he had originally though Draco possessed only the power to control wind.

With a stroke of his hand, Draco created a powerful gust of his wind that sent the Beast Spirit flying. "IT'S OVER!" he shouted as he leapt up, swords still charged by the power of his card as well as by his own electrical powers, and delivered a powerful downward slash with his blade. The Lion Beast Spirit roared and was engulfed in flames before it hit the pavement.

The Titans watched in awe as the stranger landed back down gently, with the help of a cushion of air, and looked at the fallen Beast Spirit. He took another card from his belt and said, "In the name of the Dragon, by this card, you will be sealed." He threw the card at the Beast Spirit's body and it stuck on its chest. The Lion Beast Spirit was then sucked into the blank card and then flew back into Draco's hand. Draco, smiling under his helmet, gazed at the new card, which was holding the image of an attacking lion. "Beat Lion, huh? Sounds interesting." He put the card into his sword and reached down to his buckle. He closed it and ejected the card. The blue energy field that had changed him into his armor swept over him again to strip it off him. He sighed and adjusted his goggles before walking back to his bike.

Robin was the first to ay something, despite his shock, "Who…who are you?"

'Draco' then answered to the Titans, pointing to himself, to the sky and making a slashing motion with his hand, "I am the man that shall slash a path to find his destiny with the blade of his sword." This Zen-like philosophy confused Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg, but not Raven and Robin. Of course, it didn't answer Robin's question. He then said, "If you want your questions answered, follow the path of your own destiny." He then got on his bike, pulled the goggles over his eyes, put on his helmet and sped away, but not before saying to the Titans, "Ja ne!"

Robin narrowed his eyes and said, "Let's follow him, Titans."

* * *

Preview of the next episode: Wanting to know more of the mysterious teen, the Titans follow him. They then find him in a café where he works part time with his sister. The café is their aunt's and they are helping her run it. He introduces himself, but introductions are cut short when another Beast Spirit attacks.

ZK Chromedragozoid: The first chap of Knight of Legends. How was it? Good? Bad? Mediocre? Please read and review to tell me what I should add to spice the story up some more. Also, if there are any Kamen Rider fans out there, I think you can guess which Kamen Rider show I'm using as inspiration. It's kinda obvious, don't ya think? Anyway, please read and review and send me constructive criticism. Note: I said CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.


	2. Episode 02: Café La Salle

'Draco' then answered to the Titans, pointing to himself, to the sky and making a slashing motion with his hand, "I am the man that shall slash a path to find his destiny with the blade of his sword." This Zen-like philosophy confused Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg, but not Raven and Robin. Of course, it didn't answer Robin's question. He then said, "If you want your questions answered, follow the path of your own destiny." He then got on his bike, pulled the goggles over his eyes, put on his helmet and sped away, but not before saying to the Titans, "Ja ne!"

Robin narrowed his eyes and said, "Let's follow him, Titans." Robin went to his R-Cycle while the others hopped into the T-Car. With the mysterious teen who had called himself Draco still in his sights, Robin led the Titans to follow after him.

* * *

**Episode 2: Café La Salle**

The Titans and the mysterious teen on the motorcycle did not have to go too far. When the teen had stopped, the Titans stopped their pursuit. He wasn't even trying to get away. Pulling his bike up in front of a building, he got off, removed his helmet and walked in.

Robin removed his helmet and got off his R-Cycle while the others exited the T-Car. The building they had pulled up to was a restaurant that had the sign that said "CAFÉ LA SALLE" over the door. Now why would the teen have gone into this place? This further fueled Robin's suspicions of the teen's true nature.

"So, are we going in or what?" Beast Boy asked. Before Robin could answer, Cyborg cut in.

"Let's go in. I'm starving and we missed lunch," was Cyborg's answer as he pushed through the double doors. Robin, with a sigh, went in after him followed by the team

The place was almost full of dining customers. There was also a bar in the place. So far, it looked like a perfectly harmless looking cafe. The atmosphere was strangely comforting. A waiter and waitress were taking orders

"I like this place already," was Raven's comment, not at all filled with her usual sarcasm.

"We should find a place to sit," Beast Boy suggested.

"But where? I do not see an empty spot anywhere," Starfire said as she looked around.

Robin's eyes looked around for the mysterious teen they had followed into the place. Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning, his masked eyes met with a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Would you like a place to sit?" he asked. Robin was speechless. It was Draco!

"Um…Well…you see…" Robin tried to speak.

"Let me lead you to a table," he said, smiling sincerely, "Please follow me."

"Now what?" Raven asked.

"Follow him?" Robin was unsure.

The teen led them to 5 stools that were standing in front of a bar. "Please, take a seat," he said. Robin and the Titans did so. Draco then moved behind the bar and put on an apron. He then handed the Titans a menu each. "Hello," he greeted, "My name is Leo and may I take your order?" He continued, "We have a fine selection of sandwiches, pasta, cake, pie…" This caused Beast Boy's ears to perk up, "…chicken, beef…" He now had Cyborg's attention, "And assorted hot and cold beverages."

"Do you have herbal tea?" Raven asked.

"It's not on our menu, but we can accommodate you," was Leo's answer. A girl with long black hair and blue eyes who was also wearing an apron and a bow in her hair went over to Leo. Leo smiled at her, "Konichiwa, onee-chan."

"You're late, otouto-chan," she said to him, "Again. We need you in the kitchen right now."

"Hai, onee-chan," Leo smiled. He turned to the Titans, "Are you ready to order?"

Robin and the Titans looked at each other and tried to act normal. Robin ordered, "I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs with a soda."

Beast Boy ordered, "Tossed salad with a slice of apple pie and orange soda please."

Cyborg ordered, "I'd like the Salisbury steak with a side of potato wedges and a coke."

Raven, "Herbal tea," was Raven's simple order, "And a chicken sandwich, please."

"What do you recommend, friend Leo?" was Starfire's curious query, "For the selection of food is various and quite good."

"The Fish and Chips is our No.1 dish, ojousan," Leo said to her. "I should know; I made it."

"Oh, then I shall have that with mustard," Starfire said perkily.

"Mustard?" both Kat and Leo questioned.

Robin waved it off, "Don't ask."

"Right then," Leo jotted everything down on the notepad, "I'm going in the kitchen, now, onee-chan."

"You do that," Kat said to him. Leo escaped into the back doors. She then turned to the Titans. "Superheroes, huh? Congratulations, you're the first superhero customers we ever had."

"Thanks, I guess," Robin said to her.

"Okay, out with it," Kat glared at him, "What are you doing here, really? I doubt it's for the food."

Robin looked to the other Titans who then looked to him to say something. Sighting, he answered, "We just want to ask Leo a few questions."

"Oh, Kami, what did the idiot do this time?" Kat groaned.

"Robin, we should at least introduce ourselves," Starfire said. She smiled at Kat, "I am Starfire of Tamaran."

"Hey," Kat greeted, "I'm Neko Katherine Hasuma, but my friends call me Kat."

"Cyborg."

"Beast Boy."

"Raven."

"Robin."

"Good," Kat nodded. "Now that I know who you are, can I know why you want my otouto-chan…**really**?"

"Well, you see," Robin began, "He didn't do anything wrong. He sorta…helped us."

"He did, did he?" Kat raised an eyebrow. She smirked. "My otouto-chan does that a lot, y'know?"

"Well, he-" Robin paused abruptly, "Wait a minute, you **know**?"

"Sure I do," Kat said offhandedly, "It's a twin thing."

"TWINS?" Cyborg and Beast Boy called out.

"**Fraternal** twins," Kat clarified. "Leo took after our papa while I took after mama."

She then served the Titans their drinks and handed Starfire her mustard. Smiling happily, Starfire took off the top of the mustard bottle and used a straw to drink it. Kat stared.

"For some weird reason, that shouldn't be right," Kat said.

"She's an alien," Raven said to her, drinking her tea.

"Still," Kat was not convinced.

"Order up!" Leo said as he came out of the kitchen with trays of the Titans' orders. He went to the bar counter and placed them in front of each Titan. "Itadakimasu!"

Seeing the confused faces of the Titans, minus Starfire, Kat said, "He basically said bon appetite. Please, enjoy the food." She bowed.

Robin, seeing Leo disappear into the kitchen, asked, "What is this place?" he asked.

"Just my aunt's café," Kat answered, "Well, it used to be a café but now it's more like a small restaurant. We didn't change the name or sign though. Our aunt loves it too much. Of course, since me and my otouto-chan arrived, the menu has been updated to include stuff like Fish and Chips and Salisbury steak. We're helping her run it while she's out on vacation."

"I see." Robin then asked, "Wait, since you and your brother arrived? When?"

Kat winked, "Sorry, it's a secret. Let's just say that since we came, the business has been booming. Then again, nothing can beat my otouto-chan's cooking."

The Titans' eyes widened. "He cooked this?" Cyborg asked. Kat nodded.

"Like it?"

"I hate to admit it, girl, but your bro is one fine cook!"

"I'll tell him that. He's a good cook, way better than I'll ever be."

"Please, friend Kat, do not look down on yourself," Starfire said softly as she enjoyer her meal.

"It's true," Kat said. "I can't cook to save my life!"

Beast Boy ate the apple pie. He sighed sadly. It reminded him of Terra somehow. Kat saw this and asked, "What's the matter, greenie?"

"Nothing," Beast Boy shook his head.

"Would anyone like dessert?" Leo asked as he came back out of the kitchen.

"Do you have the cream of ice?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do, ojousan," Leo said to her before going back into the kitchen.

Robin began, "So, when can we talk to your brother?"

"When it's his break," she said to him. "Actually, he can take his break whenever he wants since he and I are in charge, for now. The assistant manager runs things too, but he's out now."

"Can we talk to him now?" Robin asked permission, "It's kinda urgent."

"I'll tell him," Kat went into the kitchen. Then, Leo was pushed out.

"Okay, you don't have to shove me," Leo grumbled as he fixed his apron. He then stood in front of the Titans. "Yo."

"So, can we talk now?" Robin asked. The other Titans looked at him.

"Hai, sure," Leo said.

"What was that thing and how did you know how to beat it?" Robin asked.

"That thing was a Beast Spirit," Leo said. "And let's just say I've been trained to handle Beast Spirits."

"So, what's with that belt buckle and cards?" Raven asked next. Leo reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver and blue device he had used before and the card he had used with it. He placed them on the bar countertop.

"You mean these?" he pointed at the device and card. The card held the image of a blue dragon. Not only that, on the top left corner and bottom right corner were the symbol of Spades and an A. It looked like it was modeled after the Ace of Spades, but what was the writing under the picture? It looked like some sort of ancient language. Above to the picture were the words "CHANGE SEIRYU" written in English.

"Yes, what are these?" Robin asked.

"My Seiryu Buckle and Category Ace Rouge Card. The Seiryu Beast Spirit is sealed inside. With these, I can transform into The Knight of Seiryu-Draco."

"Knight…of Seiryu?" Starfire blinked.

"Hai, my other form," Leo said to her fondly.

"How long have you've been doing this?" Robin asked.

"Long enough," Leo replied. "Lost count. I was living in Tokyo until a few months ago."

"Well, we were there a few weeks ago," Beast Boy said.

"I know. Saw you on the news. I knew that Commander Daizo and his Troopers were too good to be true," Leo said. "You guys saved Tokyo, you know that?"

The Titans nodded.

Leo bowed, "Domo Arigatou."

Robin then said to Leo, "Who gave you these things?" Robin asked, pointing at the buckle and card.

Leo shook his head, "Gomen, I cannot tell you that."

Robin leered at him suspiciously, "Can't or won't?"

"Both."

There was uneasy silence shared between Robin and Leo. Suddenly, Leo's cell phone rang. He took it out and stared at the screen. "There's another one detected. Two in the same day? That's odd." He took off his apron and called to his sister in the kitchen, "Onee-chan, I need to go!"

His sister, Kat, called out, "Come back immediately after, okay?"

"Hai!" he grabbed the Seiryu Buckle and his card before running out of Café La Salle.

Robin said, "Titans, let's go!" he and the Titans followed after Leo, who was already on his bike and putting on his helmet. "Let us help."

"Sorry, but this is **my** job." He kicked off the stand and sped away.

* * *

The Beast Spirit was in the park and attacking innocent people. People were running away screaming as it went on its rampage. It was insect-like in appearance with wings and antennae. To be more specific, it looked like a humanoid locust. Its lower legs were that of a locust. It sprung into the air as police fired on it. It then dropped down onto the cops, crushing their ribs.

Leo arrived at the scene. He removed his helmet, put the buckle on to allow the belt to wrap around him and said to the Locust Beast Spirit, "I am the warrior that will repel all evil with the slash of his blade." He looked to all the unlucky victims who were badly injured or worse. He glared at the Beast Spirit. "With my blade, you will be punished!" he slid the card into his buckle. "Henshin!" "CHANGE SEIRYU!" he ran towards the Beast Spirit and into the energy field to transform. He drew his sword and did a horizontal slash, but it leapt away. "A good jumper," he assessed. Suddenly, to his surprise, the Locust Beast Spirit was blasted down by green energy blasts. He looked behind him to see the Titans.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin shouted.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven shouted as she uprooted several trees and smashed them into the flying Locust Beast Spirit, causing it to fall to the ground. Cyborg grabbed it by the legs and began to hammer it into the ground, over and over, before letting it fly. Starfire let out a powerful battle cry and nosedived the monster into the ground, yelling, "You have done much evil, creature, and you must be punished!" She flew away and Beast Boy, as a sparrow, flew down, before morphing into an elephant and slamming down upon the Locust Beast Spirit. The force of the impact caused the ground to shake from the tremor.

"You didn't have to come," Draco said to Robin as he sheathed his Seiryu Blade. "My Dragon Fang and I could have easily dealt with it."

"Yeah, true," Robin then said, "But a little help couldn't hurt, could it?"

"True," Draco nodded.

Suddenly Beast Boy, still as an elephant, was propelled away by a kick from the Locust Beast Spirit. It got out of the hole, unharmed.

"Let me handle this," Draco said as he took out his Seiryu Blade, his Dragon Fang as he called it, and spread out his cards. Choosing a card, he slashed it through his blade. "TACKLE!" With a shout, he ran at the Beast Spirit, but it hopped high into the air. "Good jumper, but so am I." he then jumped up, using the wind as a spring to catapult him high into the air. He picked another card and slashed it through his sword. "SLASH!" the card was absorbed and charged up his blade. He slashed with it, but the Locust Beast Spirit kicked him away. He fell to the ground and made a crater on impact.

"Are you uninjured?" Starfire asked as she floated down to check on him.

"Thank Kami for the armor," he got up.

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted as he fired heat seekers at the Beast Spirit. It leapt away, but was then knocked back to the ground by a bench covered in dark energy. The missiles hit and blew up.

"Stay down," Raven said, eyes glowing white. The Locust Beast Spirit chattered as it got up. Suddenly, a red arrow of energy shot it from behind.

"What the…?" Robin questioned as he turned to look at where the arrow came from. Out of the corner of his eye, behind some trees, he saw the figure of someone clad in black and red. Suddenly, in a blink of his eye, the figure vanished.

The Locust Beast Spirit was not yet beaten. Looking to the Titans, Draco said, "Maybe a little help wouldn't hurt."

Robin took out several explosive discs, "Took the words right out of my mouth." He then ordered, "TITANS! NOW!"

A blue sonic beam, some venom from a large green cobra, green starbolts, a black energy blast, and several explosive discs were thrown at the Locust Beast Spirit. Draco then finished off by picking a card and slashing it through his sword. "BEAT!" he ran at the Beast Spirit and rammed a fist, laced with his own electricity and charged by the card, into its chest. It was sent flying and then fell to the ground defeated.

Taking out a card, Draco said, "With this card, in the name of the Dragon, I seal you!" he threw the card and the Locust Beast Spirit was sealed into it. It flew back to Draco and he stared at the card now holding the image of a kicking locust. It was now the 5 of Spades: Kick Locust. He then said, pointing to the sky with his sword, "I shall be the one to slash a path into his destiny with his blade." He did a slashing motion with his Seiryu Blade. He put the card into his sword and ejected the card from the buckle, undoing the transformation. Leo walked to the Titans, now out of his armor, and said, "Domo Arigatou, thank you so much for your help." He bowed.

"We were just doing our job," Robin said, "You did great too."

"I also was just doing my job," Leo said. He then looked at his watch, "Kuso! I'm late!" he ran towards his bike. "Drop by the café anytime, guys. I gotta go. Let's do lunch!"

"Catch!" Robin shouted to Leo and threw something. Leo caught it and stared at it: a Teen Titans communicator.

"What…is this?" Leo asked.

"Consider yourself an honorary Titan. You've earned it," Robin said.

"I…I don't know what to say," Leo said, feeling honored.

"Just if you need any help, don't hesitate to call."

"Hai, I won't," Leo nodded. "Domo Arigatou, Robin-san." He then put on his helmet before speeding away.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Raven asked. "He could be hiding something. We can't trust him with a communicator like that."

"But he's already proved himself. Like us, he's trying to help people," Robin said.

"We should invite him to the Tower!" Cyborg suggested.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed.

"It would be marvelous to have our new friend to come see our home!" Starfire agreed wholeheartedly.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Robin suddenly remembered, "Crap, we forgot to pay for our meal!" He ordered, "Titans! Back to Café La Salle!"

* * *

A/N: So how was that for the second chap? Love it? Hate it? Tell me, okay? If you got any complaints, be sure to tell me. Please, read and review.

Preview of the next chap: The Titans invite Leo to the Tower to get to know him better and he accepts the invitation. His sister, Kat, comes along and is then revealed to have power over fire and ice. Not only that, a Beast Spirit is attacking innocent people at the beach and Leo can't beat it alone. Presenting the Knight of Suzaku-Mimic.


	3. Episode 03: Heart

Robin suddenly remembered, "Crap, we forgot to pay for our meal!" He ordered, "Titans! Back to Café La Salle!"

* * *

**Episode 3: Heart  
**

The Titans returned to Café La Salle to encounter a not so pleased Kat Hasuma. She was without her apron and was now wearing a black shirt with torn sleeves, denim jeans black and cowboy (cowgirl to be more political correct) boots, complete with spurs. She had her arms crossed and looked REALLY irritated. In fact, she looked REALLY ticked off.

"Well now," she said, grinning maliciously, "You're back. Ready to pay the bill?"

"Sorry about that," Robin apologized, rubbing the back of his head embarrassingly. "We were in a hurry."

"I bet. I was almost ready to go after you, y'know….or call the cops. NO ONE dines and dashes in MY café!" she glared at him and poked him in the chest to put more emphasis. "Pay up!" she extended her hand and took Robin's credit card. "Wait here," she said before entering.

"Excuse me?" Starfire was floating next to Kat.

"Yeah?" Kat looked to her.

"Has your brother returned?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's washing the dishes in the back right now," Kat said, pointing towards the kitchen. She went into the café and straight to the cash register to scan Robin's credit card. "Well, lucky you that your credit's good." She handed the credit card to Starfire. "Give this back to the walking traffic light out there," she joked.

"I shall, and I do know you mean Robin. His manner of dressing does make him resemble that of a traffic light." Starfire bowed as she flew to Robin.

"Nice girl," Kat commented as she worked the cashier. The Titans then came in. "What now?" she moaned irritably.

"Well, we wanted to see Leo," Robin said.

"Yeah, girl," Cyborg added.

"May I ask why?" Kat said, folding her arms.

"We wish to invite him to our home," Starfire said happily.

"Since he is after all an honorary Titan now," Beast Boy said suddenly, before closing his mouth and placing his hands over his mouth. "Oh, crap!"

"Honorary Titan?" Kat blinked. She looked at Raven.

Raven replied in monotone, "Wasn't my idea."

"Okay, so my otouto-chan is now an honorary member of your little team, right?" Kat asked, wanting to clarify, and they nodded, "So you want him to come to your…Tower? Right?" They nodded again. She yelled to the kitchen, "LEO!"

"Hai, onee-chan!" Leo said as he came out the kitchen. He saw the Titans, "Konnichiwa. What brings you back here?"

"We want to extend an invitation," Robin told him, "To you."

"Me?" Leo pointed to himself.

"Yes. How would you like to come visit Titans Tower tomorrow?"

Leo blinked, then blinked again. "Me? Really?"

"Well, yeah," Robin shrugged. "I mean, if you want."

"I would be honored," Leo bowed.

"Oh, Kami," Kat rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, dude, you'll love it," Beast Boy said to Leo.

"You got to see the place," Cyborg added.

"I promise that you will absolutely love our home!" Starfire twirled.

"Hold it, you all!" Kat said abruptly, slapping the bar countertop and gathering the Titans' attention. "My otouto-chan will be going to this Tower of yours…" She added, "On ONE condition."

* * *

The Next Day.

Time: 3:30 PM

"When will they be here?" Beast Boy hopped up and down impatiently and excitedly as he looked out the window.

Raven was sitting on the couch and getting annoyed by Beast Boy's antics. "Beast Boy, sit down." Her right eyebrow twitched. "NOW." Beast Boy did. She sighed, "They'll come. They promised that they'll be here at 3:30."

"But it's 3:30 now!" Beast Boy whimpered as a puppy.

"Oh Azar…" Raven groaned as she messaged her temples.

Starfire was in the kitchen with Robin and cooking…something in a large pot. Robin looked over her shoulder worriedly. "Star?" he asked, "What are you making?"

"Oh, dear Robin," she beamed at him. "I am preparing the Pudding of Welcoming for our new friends. I am sure they will love it."

"Yeah, sure," Robin said nervously. He could tell her not to since she might end up poisoning them, but he couldn't do that to her. Looking at those beautiful and hopeful green eyes always made his knees buckle. Okay, her kisses also had the same effect on him, but still… "They might not be hungry, Star," Robin said to her, trying to discourage her without trying to make it look like he was.

"Do now worry, dear Robin. The Pudding of Welcoming is surprisingly light." She mixed it around. He looked at the cooking and lumpy mess inside as it began to turn blue, then green, then yellow, then blue again. He grimaced.

Cyborg walked in and Robin asked, "Hey, Cy. Did you remember to turn off the security system?" Cyborg suddenly froze.

"OH CRAP! I totally forgot!"

"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.

Beast Boy shouted, "Turn it off, now! We don't want the lasers to-" Suddenly, they heard laser fire, followed by screaming. "…Never mind."

"Titans! Go!" Robin ordered and led the Titans to the ground level.

When they arrived, they saw the twins, Leo and Kat, quickly wheeling in their bikes through the open and large front doors, frantically. They looked like they had gone through a mine field, which was not farther than the truth.

"I told you we should've called first!" Kat yelled.

"I didn't think it was important!" Leo retorted.

"Those lasers nearly killed us!" Kat yelled back.

"Sorry about that," Robin apologized lamely. "Are you okay? We forgot to turn off the defenses before you came."

"Oh, I didn't notice!" Kat retorted sarcastically. The bow in her hair was slightly smoking.

Starfire flew over and immediately wrapped the two in a hug, "WELCOME, NEW FRIENDS, TO OUR HOME!" she exclaimed happily and delightedly.

"Lungs…collapsing…" Leo groaned with eyes wide. "…Air…"

"Back…breaking…" Kat added with teeth gritted. "…Can't breathe…"

"Starfire, you should let them go before you hug them to death," Raven said. Starfire, upon seeing the blue faced twins, immediately let go and apologized sheepishly, blushing.

"Are you still sure it was a good idea to come here?" Kat groaned to her brother as she popped her back into place.

"Hai," Leo replied as he messaged his arms and popped his shoulders back into place.

"Baka."

"Again sorry about that," Robin apologized for the lasers. "Next time, we'll make sure to turn off the lasers the next time you come visit."

"You better, Boy Blunder," Kat hissed. "Or else the new item on the menu is gonna be **Roasted Robin**!" Robin gulped at her threat.

"Onee-chan, be nice," Leo said. Kat only crossed her arms in response and Leo sighed. He then said to the Titans, "Arigatou again for inviting us to come over."

"No problem, dawg," Cyborg said. "Now, let's get you two cleaned up.

"It's a good thing we brought a change of clothes just incase," Kat grumbled as she dusted off her clothes.

Beast Boy then got a good look at their clothes. Leo was wearing a white short sleeved shirt with blue slacks and a black tie while Kat wore the same thing, except with a blue skirt. He then spoke up, "Say, you two don't happen to go to Murakami High, do you?"

"Why'd you ask, Beast Boy-san?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, we go to Murakami," Kat answered.

"Do you happen to know a girl named…Terra?" Beast Boy asked hopefully. The other Titans went silent at this. The twins noticed, but ignored it in favor of answering Beast Boy's question.

"Tara? As in Tara Markov-san?" Leo asked. Beast Boy nodded.

"Big bright blue eyes and long blonde hair?" Kat described. Beast Boy nodded again.

"Hai," Leo nodded.

"Why shouldn't we know her?" Kat shrugged. "She's in our class."

"REALLY? HOW IS SHE? IS SHE OKAY?" Beast Boy asked frantically.

"Um, Beast Boy," Robin began, but was stopped by Starfire.

"She's okay, I guess," Kat shrugged.

"Oh," Beast Boy slumped.

"She's my lab partner in Chemistry, though. A really nice girl," Leo answered. Beast Boy's ears perked up.

"That's good."

"Why so interested in her?" Kat asked, curious.

Beast Boy fell silent.

Leo put a hand on his sister's shoulder and said, in Japanese, "_If Beast Boy-san doesn't wish to talk about it, let's not ask_."

"_Hai_" Kat nodded.

Cyborg clapped his large hands, "So, you two ready for the grand tour of Titans Tower!"

"Sure." "Whatever." Were the responses of the twins.

* * *

(Several minutes later)

The doors to the Common Room opened up to reveal Cyborg as he walked in followed by their two guests who had changed into more casual wear. Leo still wore his black jacket and slacks with the Chinese shirt underneath while Kat wore a black leather jacket over a red shirt and blue jeans with boots.

"And here is the Common Room where we eat and relax after a hard days work," Cyborg said as he showed them the top floor of the T-Tower. "And that concludes the tour."

"I liked the gym," Kat grinned, her right hand on her hip.

"I prefer the rec. room myself," Leo said smiling.

"You would," Kat smirked at her twin.

"So, how was the tour?" Robin asked.

"It was interesting," Leo said, amazed, "Never knew this place was SO big."

"It's a ten story tall Tower, otouto-chan," Kat said to her brother evenly, "Of course it's gonna be big."

"Hai, onee-chan."

Starfire then flew towards them carrying a bowl of something blue. It appeared lumpy and bubbling. There were two large spoons in it.

"Would you like to partake in my Pudding of Welcoming?" she asked sweetly.

Robin whispered to Beast Boy, "I thought you threw that out."

"I did. Maybe she made more," Beast Boy whispered back." He grinned, "I bet you enjoyed _distracting_ Star while I was doing it."

"Shut up." Robin blushed.

Kat and Leo stared at the bowl. It was giving off a weird smell and appeared pretty much inedible. However, the twins were raised to never refuse food offered. Looking at Starfire's pleading face, they had no choice but to eat it. Taking a spoon each, they shoveled some of the 'pudding' out of the bowl and into their mouths.

Someone call 911 right now.

"This isn't going to end well," Raven said.

The twins' eyes went wide and then their skin turned blue, then green, then yellow, then plaid and finally to their normal skin tone before they swallowed the stuff with great difficulty.

"That was…interesting…" Leo worded carefully.

"Yeah…nice pudding…can't eat another bite," Kat said while holding her stomach.

Starfire beamed and went back to the kitchen.

"Where's the bathroom?" Kat asked frantically, holding her stomach and placing a hand over her mouth.

"Down the hall and turn right," Raven pointed.

"Arigatou," Leo nodded before he and his sis made a beeline towards the bathroom.

"Where have our new friends gone?" Starfire asked as she returned.

"They needed to do something," was Robin's answer. "Something important."

"Don't worry, Star, they'll be back," Beast Boy said amongst silent snickers.

Cyborg muttered, "If the stuff doesn't kill them first."

* * *

The twins used the bathroom to expel the contents of their stomachs before walking out of it. They held their stomachs and groaned.

"That stuff tasted like something that died and then crawled out of a shoe," Kat groaned.

"I never thought anything could taste THAT bad," Leo said to her. "Apparently, I was wrong." He moaned.

"We better stay clear of her and her cooking," Kat advised, "For the sake of our health."

"Agreed, onee-chan," Leo nodded.

They went back into the Common Room to see the Titans waiting for them.

"Welcome back," Cyborg grinned.

Kat glared. She wished she could shove that 'pudding' down Cyborg's throat.

"So, what now?" Leo asked.

"Your full name, for once. We know you call yourself Leo, but what's your full name?" Robin asked.

Leo answered, "Ryuki Leonard Narukawa." He then added, "But my friends call me Leo."

"Waitasec," Beast Boy pointed out, "You're twins, but why different last names?"

The twins looked at each other and sighed. Leo began, "It's because…"

"…Our parents…" Kat continued.

"…Are divorced," they finished together.

The entire room fell silent.

"…" Beast Boy fell silent. "Sorry," he apologized

"That's okay," Leo said. "It was a long time ago."

"But your parents…?" Starfire said, pitying them.

"Like my otouto-chan said: it's okay," Kat said abruptly, making everyone drop the subject. "Now, can we get on with this? What's next?"

Robin then answered, "The obstacle course."

* * *

(Outside, obstacle course behind Titans Tower.)

Robin and Raven were at the controls monitoring the course while Cyborg tore through it with ease. He punched, tackled and blasted his way all the way through the obstacles and arrived at the finished line. He looked at his time on his arm, which was 1 minute and 45 seconds and cheered, "Booyah! New course record."

"That's because you were the first one to go," Raven clarified.

"Next up," Robin said, "Leo." He looked to the goggled brunette, "You okay to do this?"

Leo removed his jacket and pulled his goggles over his eyes. He then pulled on a pair of red gloves with wrist and hand guards. He also tightened the buckles on his shoes and his belt. Doing a few stretches, he then gave Robin a thumb's up, "Hai, Robin-san."

"Okay, ready? On three. One…" Robin began counting.

Leo pointed to himself, "As long as I have faith…"

"Two…"

Leo pointed to the sky, "The future shall be…"

"THREE!"

"IN MY HANDS!" Leo ran into the course. The first to come up were the metal walls to block his path. Using his wind powers, he jumped over each and every one of the metal walls with ease, springing himself up and over them with impressive agility.

"SHOW THEM WHAT YOU GOT, OTOUTO-CHAN!" Kat cheered for her twin.

Suddenly, a few orb-like robotic drones showed up and shot at Leo. Not only that, the ground under him would open up at a random order. Using his electrical powers, he zapped the drones while avoiding a pitfall. He jumped over the openings and ran over the closed parts to get to the finish line. Suddenly, several medicine balls shot from the cannons lining the make-shift canyon he was in. He used his wind to repel and dodge them as he made his way to the finish line. With a powerful breath of air, he made it. He grabbed for the flag.

Kat was the first to cheer, "YOU MADE IT!" The other Titans followed in the cheer.

"Wow, did you see him go?" Beast Boy shouted.

"He leaps higher than the Swamp Toads of Veldugan 9," Starfire cheered, doing flips in the air.

"The kid's got talent," Cyborg said, accepting Leo's victory. Leo jumped into the air and laughed.

Robin checked the time, "Hm, a minute and 10 seconds. Looks like new record."

"And without too much damage," Raven commented.

"I would've done better on my bike, though," Leo said modestly. He didn't notice a stray medicine ball heading for his head. The Titans yelled at him to duck, but he turned…

Suddenly, the medicine ball was covered in ice and fell, shattering to pieces. The Titans turned to look to where the ice had come from and saw Kat with her arms outstretched with residual blue energy escaping them. She smiled sheepishly. She had been caught.

"Uh…oops?"

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us you could do that?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"You never asked," was Kat's reply. "Besides, it was an emergency. My little brother could've seriously hurt himself. I had to do something."

"Arigatou, onee-chan," Leo nodded.

"What else can you do?" Raven asked.

"Like before I can generate and manipulate ice," she demonstrated by freezing a nearby boulder. "I can also generate and manipulate fire," Kat demonstrated this by throwing a fireball that melted the ice on the boulder. "Aside from that, I also have martial arts training."

"However, you still should've told us," Robin said.

She countered, "Should've, but didn't." She sighed. "Look, I don't care about being a hero. I use my powers when **I** want to use them," Kat said firmly. "Just because you guys got powers, doesn't mean you got to be a hero or a villain. You could just live life like a normal person."

"Even though you're not normal," Beast Boy said to her. What she said made sense. It had something to do with what Terra was doing with her life now.

"I may not be normal, but I like to live normal, thank you very much," she crossed her arms.

Robin was not done interrogating her, but decided not to. She had a right to her privacy. He, of course, knew that her powers were dangerous in the wrong hands. Should he make her an honorary Titan too to keep an eye on her? He scratched his head. What was he to do?

Suddenly, his communicator beeped and blinked so did the orbs on Starfire's armguards and neck guards, the clasp of Raven's cloak, Beast Boy's belt buckle and Cyborg's mechanical eye. Leo and Kat saw this and were confused.

"Why is everyone blinking?" Kat asked, curious and annoyed at the sounds and flashing.

* * *

The beach was a place where people could have fun in the sun. Some people would lie on their blankets to tan themselves while others were playing, swimming and surfing in the water. Beautiful bikini-clad babes would be walking on the beach and the handsome lifeguard would be there to protect the beachgoers.

Of course, this emergency was not something a lifeguard could handle. People were screaming and running for their lives. Why? Take a look.

A humanoid figure composed of green and black with a skeletal face, vine-like hair and wood-like skin was on the attack. It had long arms and vine-like fingers in which it used to throw beach chairs around and lash at the beach goers. It was thirsty for blood and the civilians would be the ones to serve it up. It lashed its vines on a pair of beach girls and entrapped them. They let out loud screams as it was ready to crush them. However, suddenly, the vines were cut off by a sharp boomerang-like weapon and the creature itself was blasted by green energy.

The bikini girls ran away to escape.

The creature looked up to see who had interrupted it. It was the Teen Titans, plus Leo.

"Cease your destruction, now!" Starfire commanded.

"Whatever you are," Beast Boy said, looking it up and down. "Is that thing Swamp Thing?"

"No," Leo answered, "It's the Plant Beast Spirit." He already had the Seiryu Buckle and belt on and slid in the card.

"Well then, let's turn it to mulch," Robin said, "TITANS! GO!"

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

The Titans and Leo, now Draco, ran towards the Beast Spirit and attacked. It lashed out with its vines. The fly girls were able to dodge and use their powers on it. Starfire fired her eyebeams to cut down its vines while Raven used her powers to throw a beach chair or two at it. The beach chair hit it with amazing force and they shattered.

Beast Boy came in the form of a rhino and rammed the Beast Spirit hard. It wrapped it's vines around Beast Boy, attempting to strangle and crush him, when Draco jumped in and used his Seiryu Blade to severe the vines. He then performed a roundhouse kick to its head before punching it hard in the chest.

Cyborg executed an uppercut and sent it flying before Robin threw his birdarangs to cleave off its arms. It fell to the sand, hard.

"Is it dead?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not quite," Draco said. He then noticed that the severed arms were twitching. "Um, guys? Take a look at this."

"What is happening?" Starfire gasped as the limbs grew.

"Not good," was Raven's answer.

The limbs had grown and became clones of the original Beast Spirit. The original Plant Beast Spirit rose up and joined its 'spawn'. The trio of Plant Beast Spirits looked upon the Titans with vengeful intent.

"Okay team. New plan," Robin began. "DON'T cut them to pieces!"

"Easier said than done," Draco said as his sword was snagged out of his hand and then one of the Plant Beast Spirits coiled its vines around him. He struggled, even used his electricity to shock it, but to no avail. "Kuso! My electricity doesn't work!"

The other Titans were not so lucky. The other Plant Beast Spirits had entrapped them in vines as well. The Beast Spirits were ready to execute the Titans. The teens struggled, but Cyborg's cannon was jammed, Beast Boy couldn't morph into anything bigger because of his tight bonds, Raven;s mouth was covered and Starfire was unable to unleashed her starbolts. Robin was pretty much immobilized.

Suddenly, two of the Plant Beast Spirits holding the Titans were struck by fire and were engulfed in flame. Distracted by their pain, they loosened their hold and burnt to a crisp as they screeched out in pain. The Titans turned to look who had saved them.

"You should've invited me to the party, guys," were the cocky words of Kat Hasuma as she stared at the Plant Beast Spirit holding the armored form of her twin. She then threw a disc of ice and severed the vines, releasing him. "I don't like to be left behind." She reached into a pocket and pulled out a device similar to Leo's except that it was silver and red.

She placed it to her waist and a red belt wrapped around her waist. She then slid a card into it. "Because," she continued, "That just pisses me off!" She shouted, "Henshin!" Her belt buckle opened up to reveal a red Heart symbol and then released a red energy field that held the image of a phoenix. She ran into the projection and came out the other side…clad in armor. "CHANGE SUZAKU!"

The Titans' eyes widened. Kat had changed…She was now…

Kat said, "Knight of Suzaku-Mimic." Mimic's armor was black with a red heart shaped chestplate that had on it the symbol of a bird. The bodysuit underneath was red. Her black gauntlets and boots had red armor plating and the mouthpiece was silver with a red visor on her helmet. A pair of long silver and curved 'horns' extended from the top of her helmet. Her shoulder guards were broad like her bro's. The visor, to be more specific, was also shaped like a heart. She said to the Titans, "Don't interfere, this thing is **mine**."

The Plant Beast Spirit lashed out with its vines and Mimic ducked under it. She jumped into the air and summoned a bow-like weapon. She fired red energy arrows at the Plant Beast Spirit. Robin's eyes widened as he remembered yesterday. Could it be?

The arrows hit and the creature screeched. Mimic went to fight it by slashing it with her bow. She then kicked it hard with a reverse roundhouse. It threw its vines at her, but she caught it with her bow. She struggled. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Draco sliced the vines to ribbons with her sword. She glared at her twin, "I thought I told you NOT to interfere."

"Since when have I EVER listened to you, onee-chan?" Draco countered. Mimic grinned.

"Together?"

"Together."

The Plant Beast Spirit went on the attack and lashed out with its vines. Draco sliced them to pieces. It then fired venomous thorns, but Draco was able to block them with his wind powers and sword. Mimic, however, was removing a device that was strapped to the back of her belt and then attached it to her bow, the Suzaku Arrow. The device held a heart symbol on it too and a slot for her purpose.

Reaching down to a rectangular case attached to the right side of her belt, Mimic drew out a pair of cards. One card held the image of a hawk blowing a tornado while the other held the image of a hammerhead shark with blades on its head.

Mimic looked up. Her brother was still distracting the Beast Spirit. Good. She slashed the cards through the device, which was her card reader. "TORNADO! CHOP!" it announced, "**SPINNING WAVE**!"

Mimic yelled to her brother, "Otouto-chan! Move!"

Draco saw his sister powering up and did just that. He leapt away and gave room for his sister to unleash her attack.

The Plant Beast Spirit looked up to only see Mimic spinning in a tornado of fire and ice and then attacking it with a powered up hand-chop. It was sent flying into the water, covered in embers and ice bits.

As Mimic had said before; the defeated Plant Beast Spirit was hers. Drawing a card, she threw it at the Plant Beast Spirit. The card stuck to its chest and sucked it in, sealing it for good. The card then flew back into her hand.

The card, now holding the image of a Venus flytrap with various thorny vines and marked as Vine Plant, was now hers. She placed the card into the holster on her belt and ejected the card from her buckle, removing her armor. Leo did the same. "Congratulations, onee-chan."

She turned to the Titans who were all looking at her. Before Kat could say anything, Robin said, "I know, we never asked, right?"

"Bingo, Boy Blunder!" Kat snapped her fingers.

"Please don't call me that," Robin groaned as the others laughed.

* * *

A/N: Well now, I suppose Robin would be mad that Kat/Mimic never told him that she was a Knight like her brother too. Well, her catchphrase is, "You never asked". Did you like the part where they said they knew Terra? Don't worry, Terra will be showing up soon; Slade too, unfortunately. Whoops, don't want to spoil the surprise. Anyway, please read and review.

Preview of next chap: They may have conflicting elements, but Leo and Kat are a force to be reckoned with. The Titans welcome them to the Tower and try to help them get used to the idea of being official members of the team. But another Beast Spirit attack interrupts them.


	4. Episode 04: Unison

She turned to the Titans who were all looking at her. Before Kat could say anything, Robin said, "I know, we never asked, right?"

"Bingo, Boy Blunder!" Kat snapped her fingers.

"Please don't call me that," Robin groaned as the others laughed.

* * *

**Episode 4: Unison**

Later, the Knight twins and the Titans returned to the Tower. The twins parked their bikes inside the garage and dismounted from them. Robin dismounted from his R-Cycle as the others filed out of the T-Car.

"Sorry I didn't tell you," Kat apologized. "But you never really asked."

Raven glared, "Not an excuse to withhold information."

"Whatever." Kat snorted.

"Okay," Robin began, "Time for some answers."

The twins looked to each other and sighed. Leo said, "True, we've kept you all in the dark long enough."

"We'll tell you everything we know, but only what we know, deal?" Kat added as she extended her hand. Robin took it and shook.

"Deal," Robin said.

"To the Common Room then?"

* * *

Up in the Common Room, the Titans sat around the two teenage twin Knights as they began their story. They would tell the Titans all they knew of their powers, the cards, the Beast Spirits and the armor and buckles.

"Where to begin?" Kat said as she scratched the bridge of her nose.

"I think the beginning would be a good place to start," Raven said with crossed arms.

"Yes," Kat nodded in agreement and told them, "It began about a couple of years ago. A team of archeologists were investigating some ancient ruins buried outside the city of Tokyo. The project was being funded by a big corporation." She then gave the Titans even looks, "And, no, I can't tell you what that corporation is. That's Top Secret." She continued, "The archeologists discovered a tomb and then discovered a hidden chamber with these stone tablets with images of monsters on them."

"The Beast Spirits," Robin surmised.

Kat nodded, "Got it in one."

"These archeologists wanted to study the tablets," Leo continued, "However, by doing so, they accidentally undid the seal on them and released the Beast Spirits." He sighed sadly, "No one survived the Beast Spirits' wrath." The Titans gasped.

"That is horrible!" Starfire stated.

Kat continued, "Of course. The corporation got wind of it and investigated the site and salvaged whatever they could. In the chamber, only a video camera, a tape recorder, notes and 4 still sealed Beast Spirit tablet were left. The video camera and tape recorder revealed the existence of the Beast Spirits and clues on what they were. The notes explained an old legend. The 4 remaining tablets…" she reached into her pocket and her brother did the same and pulled out their Change Ace cards. "…Became our Category Ace transformation cards."

The Titans looked at the cards in their hands. Their eyes went wide.

"Mine is Suzaku: Red Phoenix of the South," Kat explained.

"Mine is Seiryu: Blue Dragon of the East," Leo explained.

"The corporation knew that the Beast Spirits needed to be sealed again and developed the Advent System based on translations of the writings in the chamber that were in the notes. Their Research and Development team created 4 unique suits of armor and weapons to combat and seal the Beast Spirits," Kat continued.

Leo added, "For some reason, Kat and I were both picked by the mysterious corporation to seal the Beast Spirits. I don't know why and how, but I knew that it was…" he pointed to the ceiling, "Destiny," he spoke sagely.

Kat rolled her eyes and then said. "We were both surprised to be the ones chosen to become Advent Knights. I mean, we didn't know what was going on. Leo was braver than me and used his Advent System and Change Seiryu card first to fight a Beast Spirit. It took me a few days to wrap my mind around the whole idea before I tried it out." She finished, "Now, we're responsible with sealing the Beast Spirits away using the Rouge Cards to do so."

The Titans listened with inventiveness. This time Beast Boy raised his arm. "Hai?" Leo coaxed.

"Why cards?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because stone tablets are too heavy to carry," Leo answered a-matter-of-factly. "The Rouge Cards were made to possess the same sealing properties the tablets had that originally had the Beast Spirits inside."

"How do you use those cards to transform?" was Robin's question. This was the part Leo and Kat wanted to avoid.

Kat answered for them both, "I don't know a lot of the technical lingo about the Advent System, but the System allows us to transform by…" She took in a deep breath, "By fusing…with the Category Ace Beast Spirits."

"What?" Robin's eyes widened. So did Raven's.

"You fused yourselves…with monsters?" Raven questioned. "Willingly?"

"It allows the transformation and the usage of the suits and weapons via the fusion of our DNA and Beast Spirit DNA," Leo said. He then said philosophically, "To combat our foes, we must first become our foes."

"So that explains your powers, huh?" Cyborg asked. The other Titans turned their attention to him. "While the two of you were fighting that Beast Spirit, I was taking readings. The energy you give off in your transformed states is the same as the energy that you usually give off, just stronger."

"Yeah," Kat ran a hand through her hair. "It's a side effect of the fusion." She snapped her fingers and a small flame appeared.

"We actually gain the elemental abilities of the Category Ace Beast Spirits and are able to use them in human form," Leo explained. He stated, "I possess power over wind and electricity. I can also generate the latter from my body."

Kat stated, "And I can generate and control fire and ice."

Starfire asked, "Does this…fusion…hurt?"

"At first," Kat answered honestly, "But we got used to it."

"The body needed to get used to the mixed DNA," Leo added. "I had to train myself constantly to get used to the effects of pre and post fusion. It wasn't easy, mind you."

"So any other questions?" Kat asked.

Robin asked, "You said there were 4 suits, right?"

"That's right," Leo said, nodding.

"So, who are the other two Advent Knights?"

Kat said, sticking up a finger, "That, my dear Robin…is a secret."

Robin leaned back on the sofa and exclaimed, "Oh, come on!"

"My onee-chan is right, Robin-san," Leo said. "We are not at liberty to give out that information."

Kat then said, "After all, we all have our secrets, right?" She grinned. Robin nodded. Even he had his secrets so Kat and Leo had a right to theirs.

"Just…" Robin began, "Just promise to tell us if there's anything important. Maybe we can help you seal these Beast Spirits."

Kat and Leo stood up. Leo bowed. He said, "Yes, that would be nice. But sealing the Beast Spirits is **our** duty."

"But thanks for the offer, and help, though," Kat said with a smile. She turned to her brother, "Ikuzo, otouto-chan."

"Hai, onee-chan."

The twins began to walk away, but was then stopped by the Titans. "What now?" Kat groaned. Robin then handed her…a communicator?

"What's this?" she stared at it.

"Just a token of appreciation," Robin answered. "Consider yourself an honorary Titan too."

"Arigatou," she smiled and pocketed the device.

"We should be off now," Leo said, "Thank you for the hospitality."

"We'll keep in touch," Kat gave them a two finger salute. "Ja ne!"

* * *

(Later that night)

In the forest nearby, a group of campers were under attack by strange creature. It was black and green with whitish fur around its neck and chest area. It also had a pair of moth-like wings and appeared to be humanoid in appearance with features of a moth. It spilled its dust all over them. The campers made the big mistake of inhaling the dust and were poisoned. They fell to the grassy forest floor as the creature moved on.

At the same time, the local power plant was being attacked as well. The workers backed away from a humanoid brown and black creature that resembled a deer. It grunted and then sent electricity flying everywhere from its antlers. The workers ran, but the unlucky ones fell to a shocking demise. The creature walked around the place looking for new victims.

* * *

(Titans Tower)

The alarms blared and the Titans woke up with a start. They rushed out of their rooms and went to the monitor, barely awake. Robin said two words: "Titans, trouble."

* * *

(Café La Salle)

In the twins' shared bedroom upstairs, Leo and Kat woke up with a start as their cell phones/Beast Spirit detectors rang. They looked at the phones and turned to look at each other.

"Let's go," Kat said. Leo nodded.

* * *

(The Forest)

Raven and Starfire were sent to investigate the nearby woods. After exploring, they found the unlucky victims. Starfire gasped and Raven checked for a pulse. Nothing. She shook her head solemnly.

"We're too late, Starfire," Raven said sadly.

"These poor people," Starfire whimpered, nearly close to tears. The sound of a motorcycle racing into the scene diverted their attention from the crime scene. Riding upon her red and black motorcycle was none other than Kat Hasuma herself, the Knight of Suzalu who called herself Mimic.

Kat stopped and got off her bike. She took off her helmet. She was dressed in black jeans, a red tank top and black leather jacket. She also had on her trademark boots on her feet and bow in her hair. She grimaced as she looked at the scene. She clasped her hands together and prayed for them before turning to Starfire and Raven.

"What are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"We were about to ask you the same thing," Raven retorted.

Starfire could feel the tense atmosphere and decided to play mediator. "Oh, how joyous it is to see you, friend Kat!"

"Pleasure's all mine," Kat smiled. She looked at the bodies and kneeled down.

"I don't think you should disturb the bodies," Raven warned. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for something," Kat's eyes narrowed. "Got it." She rubbed her gloved finger over a canteen and stared at the dust, "Poison." She stood up and said, "Looks like there's a Beast Spirit here." She looked at the Titan girls. "Well, you might as well help me while you're here."

"It would be our honor," Starfire said happily.

"Speak for yourself," Raven grumbled.

* * *

The T-Car and R-Cycle pulled up in front of the power plant. Robin dismounted from his bike as Beast Boy and Cyborg exited the T-Car.

"Got anything, Cy?" Robin asked.

"No signs of life in there, Robin," Cyborg said grimly. "Not good."

"Maybe it's empty," Beast Boy said positively.

"Or that they're dead," Robin said. Beast Boy's face fell. His ears then perked up when he heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching. Using his animalistic eyes, he spotted Leo as he rode into the scene on his blue and silver bike. "Leo!" he called. Robin and Cyborg turned to where Beast Boy was pointing to.

Leo stopped his bike, hopped off and took off his helmet. His hair was still braided and messy and he was wearing a black jacket and slacks with a blue Chinese shirt under the jacket and a white scarf around his neck. He still had on his head his trademark goggles, which were now blue.

"Ohayo," Leo said. The greeting would seem out of place in the dark, but it was already after 3 am so it was morning. "So, what's going on?"

"Don't know yet," Robin said. "We have to go in and investigate."

"May I help?"

"Sure." Robin suggested, "We should split up. Beast Boy, you go with Leo. Cyborg and I will investigate together."

Beast Boy saluted, "Gotcha, Robin."

"You have a flashlight?" Cyborg asked Leo. He opened a compartment in his chest. "I got spares."

"I'm good," Leo said as he pushed a button on his goggles and they released light. "Comes in handy in dark places."

"Let's go team," Robin led them in. Then he asked Leo, "By the way, what brings you here?"

Leo revealed his cell phone, "Beast Spirit alert. I got the signal from here. Maybe a Beast Spirit is here and I'm going to seal it."

* * *

Back in the forest, which was eerie and creepy in the middle of the night, the girls continued to search for the alleged Beast Spirit. Kat took this time to talk to Raven.

"You don't trust me, do you?" she asked.

"I don't know you that well," Raven retorted. "Plus you purposely withhold information. It's hard to build trust on that."

"I see," Kat nodded. "You have trust issues or something?"

Raven glared, "It's just that you and your brother **suddenly** show up and **suddenly** have weapons to beat these Beast Spirits is **way** too convenient. That and you didn't say who you were working for."

"No one," Kat answered simply.

"Bull."

"Believe what you want, Raven-_chan_," Kat said affectionately. "But me and my otouto-chan have a mission and we'll do anything to complete it."

"_Anything_?" Raven wanted to know what Kat had meant by that.

There was a tense silence as Kat wouldn't give a retort. Starfire was still hovering obliviously in front of them. She turned to her two friends and grabbed them by the arm. "We must hurry!" she insisted. "This Beast Spirit may have escaped by now."

"If it even is a Beast Spirit," Raven mumbled.

"It is," Kat winked. "Trust me." Raven narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Back at the power plant, the boys had split up. As promised, Beast Boy was with Leo while Robin was with Cyborg. Right now, Beast Boy and Leo were walking side by side. The goggles on Leo's head were functioning as their light source since they could also double as flashlights or torches. Leo was holding his cell phone and trying to detect a Beast Spirit (If it was a Beast Spirit and if it was there). So far, he had nothing.

"You sure this could be a Beast Spirit?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hai, the detector is never wrong," Leo responded. He looked down at the screen on his cell phone, "I just don't know what's going on."

"Well, we better find what and who did this," Beast Boy suggested. "Robin freaked out when he saw those dead workers. Poor guys."

"My condolences to their families," Leo said solemnly and sincerely. He then saw Beast Boy looking at him like he was going to ask something. "Sumimasen?"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"Gomen, but it looked like you wanted to ask me something."

"…" Beast Boy spoke up, "So how did you and your sis end up being picked for this?"

"Becoming Advent Knights?" Beast Boy nodded and Leo shrugged. "I'm not sure. All I know is that it must've been fate." Suddenly, his phone began beeping. He looked down on it. "A Beast Spirit has been detected, and it's close by!"

* * *

Kat's phone was beeping loudly. She grinned. "A Beast Spirit has been detected. Girls, let's follow the signal!" She ran ahead of the two Titan girls.

"Yes, we must!" Starfire chimed in as she flew after Kat. Raven shook her head and followed last.

* * *

When Beast Boy and Leo found the Beast Spirit, they also found Robin and Cyborg fighting it. The creature was holding a pair of antler-like swords and using them to unleash electricity at both the Boy Wonder and bionic teen.

Beast Boy charged and immediately took on the form of a, well, deer to stampede into the Deer Beast Spirit and pierce it with his long antlers. Leo already had his buckle on and slid in the Change Seiryu card.

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Draco drew his Seiryu Blade/Dragon Fang and slashed down on its chest and sent it flying into some machinery. Robin and Cyborg looked at him and Beast Boy in appreciation.

"Glad you could make it," the former sidekick of Batman said as he gripped his Bo staff.

"Glad to be here," was Draco's response.

"Let's kick some ass," Cyborg said as he cocked his sonic cannon.

Beast Boy morphed into a bear and roared.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin shouted.

* * *

"There it is!" Kat pointed as she slid the Change Suzaku card into her buckle and immediately transformed.

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

Starfire and Raven saw Kat brandishing her Suzaku Arrow and using it to fight the Moth Beast Spirit, who was using its claws to block and counter each and every one of Mimic's swings and strikes.

Starfire flew into the air and immediately unleashed her barrage of starbolts as she yelled out her battle-cry. Raven hovered not too far away and with her magic words of, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" uprooted some of the trees and used them as clubs to swing at the Moth Beast Spirit. It flew into the air to avoid their attacks.

Mimic looked up and outstretched her hands after banishing her Suzaku Arrow. Holding both arms up, she fired ice blasts and fireballs at the Beast Spirit. It flew around to dodge.

"Chikusho!" Mimic swore.

Raven chanted again and fired several small dark energy blades at the Beast Spirit. Folding its wings in front of itself, the blades bounced back towards Raven. Raven was shocked and dodged to the side.

Starfire blasted at it with her starbolts, but it too did the same thing and her blasts went back to her. With a shocked, "Eek!" she flew away just in time to evade it.

"It's reflecting all our attacks!" Raven analyzed.

"How will we defeat it?" Starfire questioned.

The thing then flapped its wings and sent its toxic dust at the stuff. It was heading for Raven. Thinking fast, Mimic jumped up and created a wall of fire to protect her.

"You…saved me?" Raven said, shocked. Mimic nodded.

Mimic was thinking. So far, the Moth Beast Spirit had been reflecting Raven and Starfire's attacks, but none of hers. She then snapped her fingers as the light bulb in her head lit up.

Fire and ice!

She had to hold that Beast Spirit steady and still and she had just the card to do it. Reaching down to the rectangular card holder attached to her belt, she drew a card.

"Time to put this thing to the test."

* * *

Meanwhile, the boys were having trouble with the Deer Beast Spirit as it fought against them. Robin dodged out of the way of a lightning bolt it fired at him. Beast Boy, as a buffalo, charged at it. It raised its antler blades and interlocked them with his horns. It then shocked him and kicked him away. Beast Boy, in human form, and smoking groaned.

Draco drew a card from his sword and slashed it through. "BEAT!" he charged and his punch rammed into the Deer Beast Spirit's chest. It glared at him and unleashed a lightning blast. Draco, smiling, countered with his own electrical abilities. The electricity mixed together as they tried to dominate one another.

Robin drew out some birdarangs and threw them at the back of the Deer Beast Spirit's head. They struck and exploded. The Deer Beast Spirit, disoriented, was then shoulder tackled by Cyborg and a Beast Boy in gorilla form. It smashed into the wall. Draco used his powers over the wind to raise it up and pummel it onto the ground over and over again before blowing it away.

"Time to finish this," Draco said as he spread out his cards and found the one he was looking for: Kick Locust.

* * *

Mimic summoned her bow blade (Suzaku Arrow) and attached her card reader to it before slashing the card through.

"VINE!"

* * *

Draco slashed the card through.

"KICK!"

* * *

Vines unleashed themselves from her weapon and ensnared the Moth Beast Spirit. Mimic grinned victoriously as it was immobilized. Tilting her head to the girls, she shouted, "NOW! HIT HIM HARD!"

Starfire and Raven complied and used their starbolts and dark blasts upon it. It got struck hard in the head and was defeated. Mimic called back the vines and watched as the Moth Beast Spirit fell to the ground, hard.

The Knight of Suzaku drew a Blank card. "Now, time to seal you."

* * *

Draco jumped up and performed a flying kick, charged up by the card as well as by his wind and electrical powers. The kick struck and sent the Deer Beast Spirit flying and crashing into some crates. Standing over it victoriously, Draco held a Blank card.

Draco spoke, "With this card, in the name of the Dragon, be sealed!"

* * *

Split screen effect: Both Draco and Mimic threw their Blank cards at the same time and they stuck to the heads of the defeated Beast Spirits. The cards sucked in the Beast Spirits and flew back to their owners' hands.

* * *

"Reflect Moth," Mimic mused as she looked at the card. Starfire cheered victoriously and Raven cracked one of her rare smiles.

"We are victorious!" Starfire swept Mimic in a hug.

"Starfire…my armor is cracking…"

* * *

"I shall be the man that will slash a path into his future with his blade," Draco mused as he too looked at the card. "Thunder Deer? Highly redundant, but might be useful." He turned to the Titans and bowed, "Domo Arigatou. Thank you for your help."

"No problem," Robin said.

"What are friends for?" Beast Boy added.

"We have your back, dawg," Cyborg grinned.

Leo undid the transformation and said, "Well, it's getting late. I should be going home now."

"Not so fast, Leo," Robin stopped him.

"Sumimasen?" Leo asked.

"Maybe you should crash with us tonight. We've got plenty of room for you and your sister."

Leo seemed to be thinking, "Hm…maybe…Arigatou. Thanks for the invitation."

* * *

"So, you trust me now?" Kat asked hopefully to Raven.

"You're getting there," Raven said.

Kat smiled.

"Come friends let us return to the Tower for some late night 'girl talk'!" Starfire said excitedly. Raven groaned.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Now that that's over and done with, I want to say a few things. First off: How was the drama and all the facts? Now you know what the Beast Spirits are. But, what is the mysterious corporation that gave Leo and Kat their powers? Anyway, stay tune and please Read and Review.

Okay, cards so far that Leo and Kat have that have been seen.

**Leo Narukawa/Advent Knight Draco **

Ace of Spades: Change Seiryu

2 of Spades: Slash Lizard

3 of Spades: Beat Lion (Sealed in Episode 1)

4 of Spades: Tackle Boar

5 of Spades: Kick Locust (Sealed in Episode 2)

6 of Spades: Thunder Deer (Sealed in Episode 4)

**Kat Hasuma/Advent Knight Mimic**

Ace of Hearts: Change Suzaku

3 of Hearts: Chop Head

6 of Hearts: Tornado Hawk

7 of Hearts: Vine Plant (Sealed in Episode 3)

8 of Hearts: Reflect Moth (Sealed in Episode 4)

Preview to next chap: Raven goes to a new Goth bookstore that has just opened and meets a teen with blue hair and dressed ALL in black with his eyes hidden behind a pair of shades. Intrigued, she follows after him only to encounter a wild Beast Spirit. She is then saved by a mysterious benefactor. Legend Knight of Genbu: Shadow makes his first appearance.


	5. Episode 05: Shadow

Leo undid the transformation and said, "Well, it's getting late. I should be going home now."

"Not so fast, Leo," Robin stopped him.

"Sumimasen?" Leo asked.

"Maybe you should crash with us tonight. We've got plenty of room for you and your sister."

Leo seemed to be thinking, "Hm…maybe…Arigatou. Thanks for the invitation."

* * *

"So, you trust me now?" Kat asked hopefully to Raven.

"You're getting there," Raven said.

Kat smiled.

"Come friends let us return to the Tower for some late night 'girl talk'!" Starfire said excitedly. Raven groaned.

* * *

**Episode 5: Shadow**

(The next day…)

Raven was taking a walk outside in the city. '_So much has changed_,' she thought as she walked by of what used to be the bookstore she once frequented. With a sigh, she continued walking.

All those months away fighting the Brotherhood of Evil had exhausted the young sorceress and she had missed Jump City terribly. It wasn't Azarath, that was for sure, but it was still a very unique and interesting city. It was different from the golden Utopia she had been raised in where she had been taught by the monks and Azar to hone her abilities and her meditation techniques. Unfortunately, because of that, she had also adopted a rather dour disposition and was always so grumpy and emotionless. However, her time in this city and with the Titans had changed her in a lot of ways. For one, she was more outgoing then when she had arrived here. She smiled more and was more active then her younger self. She had also found hope in the face of adversity as her friends stood by her against her evil demonic father, Trigon the Terrible.

Yes, so much had changed.

If only her old bookstore was still around.

When she continued walking, she passed by a very interesting looking shop. Looking through the window, it looked to be a coffee shop. However, on closer inspection, she was shelves with books, books and more books. With a sigh, she went in to check it out. Where was the harm in that?

Inside, she found that all the customers were Goths. They had pale skin, wore dark clothing and were sitting at the tables drinking tea and/or coffee. Others were either reading books which were, thankfully to Raven, of Gothic content. Raven's lips curled up into a barely noticeable smile. She had found a replacement to the old bookstore. Looking back at the coffee/tea drinking area, she saw a small stage with a stool and a microphone. She surmised, _'For late night poetry recitals. Good. I got some really depressing poems to share.'_ She walked towards the bookshelves and looked at the titles. Books on the occult, archaic and horror were numerous and she thanked whatever gods she had that there weren't any preppy titles. She was about to take a book by random, when another hand was also ready to grab for it. The hand was covered in all black. She pulled her own hand back and turned to look who the hand had belonged too.

She gasped.

The hand had belonged to a young man. He appeared to be 18 with shoulder length blue, almost black, hair. His clothing comprised of a black high collared trench coat, black turtleneck, black slacks and black leather shoes. His hands had black gloves on them. His eyes were concealed under a pair of black sunglasses, which were nearly hidden by his long bangs. Aside from his face, which was a pale white color, EVERYTHING about this teen was black.

'_Wow!_' Raven felt her cheeks turn pink and heat up. She then mentally slapped herself. '_What am I thinking?_' she mentally berated herself. '_So he's a little good looking, no reason to turn to mush!_' However, her knees were feeling like Jell'o at the time. Luckily, he couldn't see her face for she had pulled up her hood and covered herself with her cloak. The long piece of clothing was her shield against the world.

"Did you want this book?" the young man asked in a British accent.

Raven looked up, putting on the most emotionless face she had, and nodded. "Yeah, and I saw it first," she wanted to make her voice sound menacing, but how to when you weren't supposed to show emotion?

"Be my guest," he said to her as he looked around for another book. Raven sighed and took the book in question before skimming through it. Satisfied with the content, she went to look for any other titles that would pique her interest.

After going through about 20 or 30 or so books, Raven picked 3 of the best. She went over to the cash register and saw a familiar face. "Sara?" she identified.

The Goth girl at the cash register, wearing a black tank top with a skull on it, spiked choker, shoulder length fingerless gloves, black shorts with black socks and black combat boots, looked up from the book she was reading and saw Raven. She gave a slight smile, not at all surprised at seeing an old customer from the previous bookstore she had worked with. Sara had short black hair with blood red streaks in it.

"Hey, Raven," she said. "Been a while, huh?"

"You work here now?" Raven asked.

"Obviously and naturally," was Sara's response. "So what about you? Haven't seen you for a while."

"You know…the usual. Going off chasing bad guys around the world."

"I heard that. Congratulations for defeating all those bad guys."

"For all the good that did," Raven muttered. "They all got away."

"Well, at least you Titans are on the job," Sara smiled.

Raven asked, "So, how long has this place been open?"

"A little over a month or so. After the old place got bought up and turned into a preppy boutique, I went around looking for work and found this place. The man in charge took one look at me and I found myself a job."

Raven blinked, "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Maybe I should work here."

"I could recommend you, if you want."

"Nah, I might be too busy saving the city."

"I'll still do it though. Call it a favor to an old friend."

Raven then realized. "Oh, here are the books I want to buy." Raven handed Sara the books.

Sara looked at the titles, "Oh, nice!" she entered the price into the cash register. "These just came in here yesterday. I read through them and got myself some too." She then read the total price and told Raven who handed Sara her Titan credit card. "If you want, you can go read them in the reading section in front of the café. You can also read them there it you want and enjoy a hot beverage."

Raven said, "I think I'm in the mood for some herbal tea. You got any?"

"Just go and see," Sara said before going back to reading her book.

Raven went to the café section and ordered a cup of herbal tea. She sat down at a chair with her tea and books and began reading.

At the corner of her eye, she saw the 'Man in Black' again as he was reading a book he had bought. It was a thick book and he would occasionally take sips from his tea cup in between a few a pages.

Raven had heard his accent. It was British. It was not annoying sounding like Mad Mod's. However, it did remind her of Malchior a bit when he had pretended to be Rorek. Raven thought she was a fool then to have fallen for a fake like that. At least she got some satisfying payback when she saw Malchior pushed into that portal Herald made back at the final battle against the Brotherhood of Evil.

Raven sighed. When she had seen Robin and Starfire kiss, she put on a smile to hide her pain. She was envious of Starfire for she had found her one true love. Yes, love. Raven could sense it from her friend and teammate and sensed it as it intensified when Starfire was in the same room with Robin.

She once thought that she had been in love with Malchior, but Malchior had only been using her and it had hurt. She had cooped herself up in her room crying after that bastard of a dragon broke her heart. She had loved him and yet he had torn out her heart and broke it. Why wasn't love easy?

Could she ever find love?

She sighed.

_'Maybe not.'_

She continued to steal glances at the 'Man in Black' as she read from her book and sipped her tea. The 'Man in Black' had finished his tea and put the books back into a bag before leaving. Raven didn't know why, but she had the strong urge to follow him.

* * *

_'I don't believe it,'_ Raven mentally groaned as realization set in. _'I'm a stalker.'_

Raven was tailing the Man in Black, her books hidden under her cloak as she quietly followed after him. He hadn't noticed or turned around and Raven was thankful for that. It would be REALLY embarrassing for her if any of her friends had found out, especially Starfire…and Kat.

Raven trusted her friends. However, she was a bit unsure in Robin's decision in welcoming Kat and Leo into the team. She didn't have a problem with Leo, but his twin sister was something else. Something about her felt off and Raven didn't like it. It might have something to do with Kat being both secretive and cocky. Even Kat's words irritated her.

_'You never asked...'_

_'It's…a secret…'_

Those were Kat's 'famous' catchphrases and one-liners and they annoyed the hell out of Raven.

Raven had to admit that Kat was a good fighter as she had witnessed it when they were fighting the Plant Beast Spirit and Moth Beast Spirit. However, she was just _too_ good. Then again, Kat had said that her abilities in her armored state were most likely enhanced due to her fusion with the Category Ace Beast Spirit known as Suzaku.

Kat did, however, get along with Starfire. So, why didn't Raven trust her?

Maybe it was because Kat and Leo willingly fused themselves with monsters and often fusions like that had unexpected side effects. Kat and Leo gaining elemental powers was one of those side effects. However, what if the Beast Spirit in those Change Ace cards took over their hosts?

Raven, when thinking of Kat, made her think of Leo. He was an enigma. One minute he would be quoting philosophy and the next would be all cheerful.

When she had first met Leo, she didn't know what to think as he had this quote: "I shall be the man who will slash a path into his future with the blade of his sword," or other similar quotes. Raven had to admit that it made sense since Leo used a sword as his primary weapon.

The twins, she had seen, were really close. Their parents were divorced. How long they had been divorced Raven did not ask since it was rather personal. Raven only guessed that Kat and Leo were so close because they were making up for lost time being separated for so long.

Of course, that was only an assumption. Raven would only know if Kat had told her.

If only Kat stopped saying, "You never asked…"

Boy did that tick Raven off.

Raven shook her head and concentrated on the matter at hand. So far, the Man in Black would stop at flowed shops and, as cliché as it was, stop to smell the roses. He had smelt the flowers, but never bought them. She also saw that he liked roses the best since he would sniff those the most and sighed.

She continued to follow, keeping her distance. There was just something about him and she needed to know before it drove her insane. Suddenly, she heard a scream.

Whipping her head around to the source of the scream, she gasped. She saw innocent people being engulfed in ice and there was a creature doing it. It looked like a humanoid polar bear with black armor on its chest, lower legs and shoulders.

Raven could only guess that this was one of those Beast Spirits that Leo and Kat were looking for to fight and seal. Her communicator beeped and she opened it, "Raven here."

"Raven!" Robin yelled. "There's a-"

"I know," Raven interrupted. "A Beast Spirit is on the loose. I'm at the scene."

"I just called Leo and Kat and they're on their way. Raven, don't try to fight it alone! Kat and Leo say that the Beast Spirits can only be sealed and not destroyed. Wait for backup!"

"To hell I am!" Raven snapped as she turned off her communicator before Robin could protest. Her plans to find out about the 'Man in Black' would have to wait.

"Azarath, Metrion," Raven chanted, "**ZINTHOS!**"

* * *

Kat and Leo were already on their bikes leaving Café La Salle. Today, they had almost been late to school and almost gotten detention because of last night's Beast Spirit hunt. They had spent the night at the Tower before leaving for school.

Kat and Leo's bikes had built in Beast Spirit detectors so they knew where they'd be going. It wasn't really far away. Unfortunately, there was a slight problem.

There was a traffic jam.

"Chikusho!" Kat swore. "Now we'll never get there."

Leo pointed to the sky, "Okaasan always told me that if you want to get where you are going, there is more than one path."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kat leered at her dear little brother.

"The sidewalk," was Leo's response.

Kat finally got the idea and grinned.

* * *

Raven had helped all the people evacuate the area. Unfortunately, she couldn't free the people trapped in the ice. If she didn't do something soon, they would surely die. Of course, things weren't going easy for her at all.

The Polar Bear Beast Spirit was faster and tougher than it looked and was able to counter Raven's powers by freezing and shattering through whatever thing she threw at it. The area was covered in ice and lying around were frozen pieces of whatever Raven had thrown at it. To top it all off, Raven was starting to feel cold. This Beast Spirit, it would seem, had the ability to alter the climate in the area, making it feel like the freezing artic. Raven only had on her leotard and cloak. Not appropriate clothing for the cold.

To add insult to injury, her communicator was frozen solid. She could no longer use it.

She shivered and tried to keep focus. She wondered, '_Where are Kat and Leo?_'

The Polar Bear Beast Spirit roared and charged at her. She wasn't fast enough and covered herself with her arms.

"RUSH!"

Suddenly, something smashed into the Polar Bear Beast Spirit and slammed it away, shattering the frozen ground under it as it fell.

Raven looked up to see who or what had saved her. She gasped as he turned around.

It was another Advent Knight.

From what she could see, he appeared male and was wearing a black bodysuit with black armor plating on his forearms and boots. The armor plating had green trimmings. His torso armor was black with a green chestplate that held a black symbol of clubs. Around his waist he wore a belt similar to Mimic's as it too had a rectangular case attached on the right side for his cards. His black and green helmet was designed after a turtle and held a pair of blue eyepieces. On his back he carried a shield that looked like a turtle shell. The symbol on his belt buckle matched the one on his chestplate. He was holding a battle staff.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

He introduced himself simply as: "Knight of Genbu-Shadow."

"Sha…Shadow?"

Shadow nodded and turned his attention back to the Beast Spirit. He said, "To attack a lady is something I greatly take offense to. Be punished for your misdeeds, monster." He charged and struck with his staff. The Beast Spirit roared and blew a freezing mist at him.

"Watch out!" Raven yelled.

Shadow only reached behind him and took his shield. He held it in front of himself to defend himself from the freezing mist before striking the Beast Spirit straight in the chest with his staff.

Raven admired the design of the staff. The head of the staff looked like a green turtle with Shadow's symbol on it. The bottom section of it looked like a black snake's head.

Shadow swung his staff in an upward arc and sent the Beast Spirit flying into the air. He then drew a card and slashed it through the snakehead part of his staff. "STAB!" The Beast Spirit came down and Shadow stabbed it violently with the tip of the turtle part of his staff. The turtle's head had been carved to have a sharp tip at its nose. The Beast Spirit roared violently as green blood split from its wounded chest. Shadow whirled his staff around and threw the Polar Bear Beast Spirit into a frozen tree, which then shattered. Shadow shook his head. "What a waste."

The Beast Spirit roared and charged again, despite the wound in its chest. Shadow stood stationary and awaited for the attack.

Raven stood up, despite her shivering and started to chant, "Aza-Aza-Azarath, Me-Me-" However, she couldn't get the words out as her teeth were chattering. She looked as the Knight of Genbu snapped his fingers.

The ground shook and Raven fell on her knees, still shivering. Suddenly, large and long vines erupted from the ground and entangled themselves around the Beast Spirit, immobilizing it. It then started to freeze the vines. Shadow, however, would not have any of that. He drew a card; the last card needed to end this battle. He slashed it through.

"BITE!"

Shadow ran, jumped up and performed a perfect and powerful scissor kick. The Beast Spirit let out a roar as it fell unconscious from the strike. Shadow landed and threw a card that stuck to the Beast Spirit's chest. The card sucked it in and sealed it. The card then flew back into his hand. He looked at the card. It said Blizzard Polar.

As soon as Shadow had sealed the Polar Bear Beast Spirit, the area turned back to normal. The ice melted and the people trapped inside were freed. They were cold and wet, but alive.

Raven, grateful and relieved to feel the warmth and seeing all of the people okay, went to approach Shadow who had called the vines back into the ground since they were no longer needed.

"Thank you," she said.

He turned to her and drew a card before slashing it through his staff. "SMOG!" A smog cloud enveloped the area and blinded Raven. She coughed as the smog invaded her longs.

A powerful gust of wind blew the smog away. Raven could see Kat, Leo and the Titans rushing into the scene ready to help. She could also see that…Shadow…was gone.

'_Damn!_'

"So, what happened?" Leo asked. The other Titans were already checking on the people. Robin called for the paramedics as Cyborg checked on them.

"Where's the Beast Spirit?" Kat asked. "Where?" Starfire at the time was using her starbolts to warm people up.

"You're too late, it already got sealed," Raven answered. Leo and Kat were processing her words in shock.

"Sealed?" Leo asked, "By whom?"

Raven only responded to his question with another one, "Do you two know anyone by the name of Shadow?"

* * *

Shadow disappeared into an alley. There was a flash of green. Walking out of the alley was none other than…the mysterious 'Man in Black'!

* * *

A/N: Okay, so how was that? Love it, hate it? Please, review it. Sorry that the other Titans didn't get anything to say, but I wanted to focus more on Raven and Shadow.

Looks like Raven might have a crush, but it's too early to tell. Tune in next time for another exciting chapter of "Knights of Legend".

Preview of the next chapter: Beast Boy decides to follow Kat and Leo to school. Why? Terra, that's why. Assuming the form of a flea, he rides in Leo's hair. Boy, will this be interesting for the green boy as he sits in the classes in Leo's hair and spying on Terra at the same time.

Card sealed:

Category 6 of Clubs: Blizzard Polar.

Function: Add ice element to attack.

Sealed by: Knight of Genbu-Shadow.


	6. Episode 06: Spy

"So, what happened?" Leo asked. The other Titans were already checking on the people. Robin called for the paramedics as Cyborg checked on them.

"Where's the Beast Spirit?" Kat asked. "Where?" Starfire at the time was using her starbolts to warm people up.

"You're too late, it already got sealed," Raven answered. Leo and Kat were processing her words in shock.

"Sealed?" Leo asked, "By whom?"

Raven only responded to his question with another one, "Do you two know anyone by the name of Shadow?"

* * *

Shadow disappeared into an alley. There was a flash of green. Walking out of the alley was none other than…the mysterious 'Man in Black'!

* * *

**Episode 6: Spy**

(The very next day…)

It was 6 am when Leo Narukawa woke up and he smiled. The sun shone through the window of the room that he shared with his twin sister Kat Hasuma. Despite their parents being divorced and gaining separate custody over them the twins remained close. Though they often had conflicting personalities they both genuinely care foe one another.

Leo looked over to his sister who was sleeping haphazardly. Her lower legs were still on the bed but the rest of her body was on the floor. She must've slipped our of bed as per usual with her. Her hair was also a mess as she wasn't one to tie it into a braid like her brother to keep it straight.

Leo would wake her up, but she was usually grouchy and in a foul mood and with her powers that wasn't really a good combination. With a sigh, he took a change of clothing, his towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After brushing his teeth and showering, which took approximately 15 minutes, Leo was out of the bathroom and dressed in his Murakami High uniform. He fixed his tie and looked into the mirror. He went and grabbed his trademark goggles on his bedside table and put them on his head. His two bangs stuck out at the top. The top of his hair was messy and spiky, but not as much as Robin's, and was pulled into a braid. His hair was long like his sister's and reached down to his waist and it took special permission for him to keep it at that length.

He looked to his sister, who had completely fallen off her bed and was still snoring, now with the covers covering her head. He shook her. He went downstairs to the kitchen to prepare for the day.

The Café La Salle usually opened at 10:00 am when their aunt was around. However, since she was absent and she left it in both Leo and Kat's care, it would open after they returned to school. Thankfully, they had a trusted group of staff who would watch the shop while they were at school. There was the assistant manager as well as the waiter and waitresses. They hadn't come in yet but they would at 10 or so to run things.

Leo went into the kitchen and put on an apron. Flipping his braid over his shoulder he began work. He was going to prepare breakfast. It would take a couple of hours but he had the time. In an hour he would wake up his sister.

He mixed a bowl of batter for the pancakes and labeled it before mixing another one. He did so with a few other bowls and labeled them too. He could cook them and keep them in the fridge for later and then the cook would cook them, but he wanted the customers to have fresh pancakes so that was why he did this. He looked over their ingredients and then found that they were missing some fresh milk and bread. He quickly ran out the Cafe to get his bike. He put on his helmet and went to the 24 hour convenience store. It wouldn't usually take long.

(An hour later…)

Okay, it took longer than he originally thought. He had gotten the milk and bread and ran back inside the shop. He arranged the ingredients needed for breakfast and continued to prepare the batter. Thankfully, they still had fresh beef, chicken and eggs. Looking at the clock, he decided to make breakfast for himself and his sister. Kat, in her own words, was cursed and couldn't cook. Leo had been encouraging, but he learnt the hard way that her words were true. Kat had apologized greatly that day when she accompanied him to the hospital in the ambulance to get his stomach pumped. And it had just been a simple fried egg recipe. Her food, as a fact, was lethal.

Leo got the milk and juice out and arranged the plates of their breakfast in the dining area. He had cooked scrambled eggs, French toast and bacon. He poured the juice and milk, for his sister and himself respectively and waited. He soon heard the sound of footsteps running down the stairs. His sister, shockingly enough, was already dressed for school and was fixing the black bow in her hair.

Leo placed his hands together and said, "Itadakimasu." Kat sat down across him and popped a piece of toast into her mouth.

"Ohayo," she mumbled with the toast in her mouth.

"Onee-chan," Leo said in a scolding tone, "Okaasan always said to never speak with your mouth full." He was using a knife and fork.

Kat took out the piece of bread and retorted, "But, remember that I've lived with papa for the past ten years and manners were not his or gramps' forte."

"True, that may be, but proper table manners are not something to laugh about."

"Geez, I'm the older twin and you're acting like you're the more mature one."

"Someone has to."

"Well, both of us are never always mature or too childish. Sometimes I'm there to keep you in line, otouto-chan."

"As it is my duty to make sure you don't pick fights, onee-chan," Leo replied.

"I don't always pick fights," Kat said dismissingly as she sipped her orange juice.

"Maybe, but you don't _always_ get into detention either," Leo retorted.

Kat stuck her tongue at him, "Bwee!"

"We better hurry or we'll be late," Leo said as they finished breakfast. "I'll wash these," he said as he took the plates into the kitchen.

Kat finished her orange juice as Leo returned. She then said, "You remember what Raven asked us, about a Knight called Shadow?"

"I know," Leo agreed as he sat back down and sipped his milk. "I didn't know there was another Knight here. Who could it be?"

"Don't know and don't care. Makes our job easier knowing there's one out there."

"We shouldn't shirk our responsibilities, onee-chan. This is still our job and we must do out part to complete it."

Kat rolled her eyes and put a cigarette into her mouth before lighting it with her finger. "Who do you think HQ sent?" She blew some smoke.

Leo took the cigarette away from her and put it out on an ashtray, "Don't really know. They didn't say. And you shouldn't smoke or you won't have healthy babies."

"You've been talking to that Kasuga kid online again, haven't you?" Kat asked as she rolled her eyes. "Because that's just so corny."

"He's my friend and he made sense. You should really quit smoking," Leo advised.

"And you should really get a girlfriend," she retorted as she got out another cigarette but her twin brother snatched it and the box away. "What's the big idea?!"

"We'll be going to school and I don't think it'll be good for you to smell like tobacco." He threw the box of cigarettes into the air and zapped it with his lightning.

"Goody-two-shoes," Kat grumbled.

"Come on, let's go," Leo smiled to her as he picked up his bag. Kat did the same. They went out to their bikes and revved them up.

"So, did you finish your English homework?" Kat asked sweetly.

"No, you can't copy off me again," Leo said to her. Kat stuck her tongue at him. Leo didn't notice, however, a green fly flying into his hair before he pulled down his goggles and put on his helmet. The twins' bikes pulled out and raced out into the streets straight towards Murakami High.

* * *

Murakami High was in the far side of the city and was fairly new. It was founded and named after its principal, Mr. Murakami, and used a Japanese curriculum of sorts. It also had strict discipline…which would explain why Leo and Kat were standing outside of class and holding pails of water.

"I told you not to do that, but no…you just had to do that," Leo glared at his sister who shrugged.

"Okay, how was I supposed to know he was still in his car when I decided to jump over it on my bike?" she replied.

"I think the point was you shouldn't have. Be grateful that Barkin-sensei didn't decide to confiscate your bike."

"So what if he was a Marine? Barkin-sensei doesn't have the right to bark at me like that," Kat huffed.

"I remember that he used to work in a place called Middleton. He was a tough cookie then as he is now."

"So? Given the chance I could roast him."

"Onee-chan…" Leo gave her a look.

"Kidding," she said. "Mostly," she muttered.

Mr. Steve Barkin walked out of class and looked at the twins evenly. He was a large and muscular man in army uniform with crew cut brown hair. He stared at Kat and said, "Remember, Hasuma, you're on thin ice. One more stunt like that and I'll take that bike away and use it for spare parts."

Kat said, "Hai, sensei." But was thinking, '_Bite me, Barkin_!'

He turned to look at Leo, "Son, you don't have to take the punishment like your sister here. You can just join the class."

"Okaasan always told me that siblings should stick together, for better or worse, Mr. Barkin-sensei," Leo said to him sincerely.

"And your mother was right. Of course, you shouldn't let your sister bring you down. You have a future, son. Now, get into class. You both need to learn American History." Barkin walked back in.

"Oh, joy…" Kat rolled her eyes in sarcasm.

"Onee-chan…" Leo warned.

"Alright, otouto-chan. Sheesh!" Kat put down the pails she was holding and messaged her shoulders. "Itai…now I'm sore."

"Serves you right," Leo said as he put down his pails. He scratched his head. "My head itches like crazy!"

"Remembered to shampoo?"

"Of course I did!"

* * *

"Hey, Tara-san," Leo said as he sat down next to a blonde girl with blue eyes.

"Hey, Leo," Tara said. "Sorry about what happened this morning. You shouldn't have been punished because of me."

"It wasn't your fault. You just happened to be in the way of my sister who chose to jump over you with her bike and ended up leaving tire marks on Barkin-sensei's car."

"But I still want to make it up to you," Tara said to him, blushing a bit.

The teacher, Mr. Funnie, walked into the class. He wore a lab coat. He looked geeky but he was fun. You'll see. "Well, it would seem that someone decided to apply the smoke bomb experiment we had yesterday in the teacher's lounge, most importantly under Mr. Barkin's favorite chair." A lot of the students snickered as Kat whistled innocently.

"I think I have a sinking suspicion on whom that person is," Leo muttered.

"What?" Tara asked.

"Nothing." Leo began to scratch his head again. "Darn itch."

"Now, today we will create our own model rocket and create the fuel based on page 35 of your text books. Your materials are in front of you so you may begin."

"I'll mix the chemicals, okay?" Leo offered Tara. He pulled down his goggles.

"And I'll make the rocket. This is gonna be so cool," Tara grinned.

Leo looked back to his twin sister who was giggling maniacally. He didn't want to think the worst of her but chemicals and Kat didn't mix. However, he trusted that his sister knew better.

(10 minutes later)

KA-BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!

"ONEE-CHAN!"

"SORRY!"

"EVERYONE! PLEASE EVACUATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION!"

* * *

"Another detention," Kat sighed, looking at the paper in her hand, as she walked to their next class with her brother. It was Geometry. He was scratching his head as she said, "You don't have to sit in detention with me."

He reminded, "I will always be by your side, for better or worse."

"You're talking like we're a married couple or something," she said as she opened the door to class, followed by her brother. She whispered, "And you should really check your hair. You look like you might have lice or something."

"Nonsense, I shampooed this morning and I combed through it just incase."

"You do take pride in your hair. Just don't scratch too much in class or at gym and especially during lunch."

* * *

It was lunch time and Kat and Leo sat together with some of their friends. Tara and her friends; Melissa and Stephanie were sitting with them too. Melissa was a redhead with short hair and Stephanie was a black girl with her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Have you heard?" Stephanie asked, "They said that there's a ghost in school or something."

This pique both Leo and Kat's interest.

"Where did you hear?" Tara asked.

"In the bathroom a while ago. Some of the other girls were talking about it. A lot of the students have been attacked and hurt and had claw marks on them. Of course, no one ever saw what did it," Stephanie continued.

"Creepy," Melissa shuddered.

"Maybe it's just a really fast cat," Tara supplied uneasily. She didn't like to talk about scary stuff. Stephanie shook her head. "I was afraid of that…"

"Well, the teachers are telling us to be careful and not to walk the corridors alone, especially late in the evening," Stephanie warned.

"Hey, what do you two think?" Melissa asked Leo and Kat.

"There are no such things as ghosts," Kat said adamantly. Kat only believed in whatever she could see and was a skeptic. Her time with her father and grandfather taught her that. She only believed in facts and not rumors. "Tara's right, it could just be a really fast cat."

"Not so fast, onee-chan," Leo said before asking Stephanie, "Which corridor did you say it was?"

* * *

"I can't believe we're cutting gym for this," Kat said as she and Leo investigated the so-called 'haunted' corridor. They had their phones out and were using the Beast Spirit detectors.

"It might be a Beast Spirit, onee-chan," Leo said to her in an optimistic tone, "Be a little more open minded."

"I swear sometimes that you were switched at birth," Kat said jokingly.

"I often think the same of you," Leo retorted swiftly before scratching his head again. "Darn itch! Kuso!"

"Maybe you got lice?"

"No I **don't**!" he denied angrily.

"Alright, alright," Kat raised up her hands, "Chill, otouto-chan."

Suddenly, they heard a scream. They looked out the window. At the same time, their cell phones beeped.

"The gym!" Leo shouted.

"Uh huh! I knew we shouldn't have cut gym!" Kat said victoriously.

"Not now!" Leo said to her. He looked out the window to make sure no one was looking and jumped. They were on the third floor and lucky for Leo he could use the wind to cushion his fall. Kat, on the other hand, blasted fire out of her hands to slower her decent.

"Ikuzo!" Leo led the way to the gym. When they entered through the large doors, they found what they were looking for.

The students cowered behind the gym teacher, Coach James, and were backing away from a creature. It looked like a humanoid cheetah with silver armor plating on its shoulders and chest, a Mohawk and black skull mask. It also had sharp claws and were about to use them on the students. One of the students was bleeding on the arm…it was Tara!

Suddenly, a little green thing jumped out of Leo's hair and morphed into…

"BEAST BOY?" Leo and Kat shouted in shock.

"I'LL SAVE YOU TERRA!" Beast Boy shouted as he morphed into a lion and roared before pouncing on the Cheetah Beast Spirit.

Seeing this, the twins stood in shock.

"Well, that explains why you've been itching," Kat snickered. Leo huffed.

"Come on! We have to get everyone out of here!" Leo shouted as he rallied the students and teacher out while Beast Boy distracted the Beast Spirit. The people were evacuated but not before Mr. James said, "Hey, I thought you said you were sick," he pointed to Kat and Leo.

"Um…we got better?" Kat answered lamely.

"_I knew we shouldn't have used those fake excuse notes_," Leo spoke to her in Japanese before he elbowed her. He said to the gym teacher, "Coach, we need you to go and call the police. Hurry!"

"Okay!" Coach James said before rushing out.

Beast Boy got thrown into the stands and the Cheetah Beast Spirit advanced on him, licking its claws. "Looks like this it how it ends," Beast Boy said grimly. Suddenly, a wind blast sent the Beast Spirit crashing into the wall. Beast Boy turned his head and yelled, "Leo! Kat!"

The twins had their belts on and Leo said sternly to Beast Boy, "We'll talk about you riding in my hair later." He said to his sister, "Ready, onee-chan?"

"Always, otouto-chan," Kat grinned. They slid the cards into the buckles and shouted in unison:

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

Draco rushed forward and aimed a fist, but the Beast Spirit leapt over him. Mimic summoned her bow and aimed, but its speed was amazing and it slashed at her before she could shoot. She grunted and swung out her leg in a kick, but it dodged with ease and ran for the door, fast. However, a gust of wind closed the doors.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Draco said as he drew his sword. He rushed forward to slash the Beast Spirit, but it ran around him and slashed him in the back.

"I got him!" Mimic shouted and fired an arrow, but missed as the Beast Spirit ran away. She accidentally shot her brother instead.

"Itai!" Draco yelled as he held his back. "Onee-chan!"

"Gomen!"

Mimic tried to use her freeze rays and missed, instead she hit the bleachers, some parts of the wall and the basketball hoop. The thing was so fast that she couldn't land a hit.

"I got him!" Beast Boy shouted as he assumed the form of a cheetah. He rammed into the Beast Spirit and clawed at its face. The Beast Spirit fought back, but not as much as Beast Boy who was showing intense ferocity that Draco and Mimic had never seen before.

"He's vicious," Mimic admired as green blood sprayed from the Beast Spirit's wounds which were being caused by Beast Boy's claws. "I like him."

"Well he needs our help!" Draco's hand crackled with electricity. "Beast Boy! MOVE!" Beast Boy morphed into a hummingbird just in time before Draco sent a bolt of lightning and zapped the Beast Spirit. It was not yet defeated, however.

"That thing's as stubborn as some of the stains on our plates," Mimic quipped.

"How would you know?" Draco retorted. "You never wash them."

"I do…sometimes…"

"Right…" Draco was not convinced.

The Beast Spirit roared and went for them. This time, Mimic gestured with her head and Draco understood. He created a windstorm so powerful that the Cheetah Beast Spirit was swept off its feet.

"He can't run if he can't touch the ground!" Mimic said in a sing song voice. She drew a card and slashed it through. "TORNADO!" She took aim and fired a spinning ice arrow straight into its chest.

"My turn!" Draco declared and drew 4 cards which he slashed through his sword, "THUNDER! KICK! BEAT! SLASH!" the power of all four cards were absorbed into his body and weapon and charged up the attack.

"**LIGHTNING COMBO!**" Using his wind powers, Draco glided towards the Beast Spirit and performed a series of electrified punches, kicks and slashes. The Beast Spirit roared as it was defeated and fell to the ground immobile.

Mimic threw a card at the defeated Cheetah Beast Spirit and it stuck to its chest. It got sucked in and sealed before flying into Mimic's hand. She looked at it and read its name, "The 9 of Spades: Mach Cheetah." She handed it to her brother. "Here, it's yours."

"No," Draco shook his head as he put his sword in its holster. "You sealed it, you keep it."

"Just take the damn thing!" she snapped. "Dear Kami, You're just so damn nice, otouto-chan."

"Hai." Draco took the card and said, "Arigatou, onee-chan."

"Wow, you did it guys!" Beast Boy whooped excitedly and victoriously. Leo and Kat de-transformed and glared at the green changeling. He gulped. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Geez, you must be psychic," Kat said in a sarcastic tone. "Why did you pull this stupid stunt?"

"And what were you thinking?" Leo added.

"I just wanted to check up on her," said Beast Boy defensively.

"Tara-san?"

"Of course!"

"By hiding in my brother's hair?" questioned Kat.

"It seemed like a good idea in my head," replied Beast Boy. "So, why didn't you tell me you were friends with Terra."

"You never asked we were," responded Kat.

"Yes, we are friends," Leo nodded. "However, I have the feeling that Stephanie-san and Melissa-san are only interested in something other than friendship."

Kat thought with a small smirk, _'You have no idea, otouto-chan.'_

* * *

Police came to the scene, along with the rest of the Titans and paramedics. Tara was being treated for her cuts. Meanwhile…

"That was totally irresponsible of you, Beast Boy!" Robin scolded.

"I know, I know," Beast Boy said apologetically.

"Just what compelled you to do such a thing?" Raven asked.

Leo and Kat were with them and Kat said, "I'll give you a hint. Look over there." she pointed. The Titans turned to see Tara thanking the paramedics for bandaging her cut.

Starfire was ready to fly and hug the girl whom looked like Terra, but was stopped by Robin. "Robin?" She questioned.

"She looks like Terra, I can't deny that," Robin said, "But if she wants to be left alone, we should honor her wishes."

"Girl's been through a lot," Cyborg added.

"Agreed. We shouldn't bring up any bad memories for her and seeing us might do more harm than good," Raven said.

Beast Boy sat down and sighed sadly. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Leo smiling at him. He said encouragingly, "Go to her. You saved her life and maybe she'd like to thank you."

"You think so?" Beast Boy asked.

"I know so," Leo smiled encouragingly. "Now go get her."

Beast Boy stood up straight, saluted, grinned goofily and made a mad dash towards Tara.

"You sure that was a good idea?" Robin asked Leo.

"I don't know, but Beast Boy was dumb enough to pull this stunt to get close to her. So why not?" Leo replied.

Kat shook her head, "Like I said: you're just too nice, otouto-chan."

"Hai, onee-chan."

"So you two sealed another Beast Spirit, huh?" Robin asked. "Why didn't you call us? We could've helped."

"We accidentally left our communicators back home." Kat apologized, snickering, "Sorry."

"Well, be careful next time," Robin said firmly.

"Okay, Boy Blunder!" Kat mock saluted and grinned. Robin groaned.

"Seriously, don't call me that."

"Hey, Terra!" Beast Boy called. Tara saw him and groaned.

"You again?" Tara raised an eyebrow, "I thought I made it clear the last time that I'm not the girl you remembered. I'm sorry."

"Are you…okay?" he pointed to the bandage.

Tara was taken aback by this. She had half expected him to rant about her being a Titan or having powers or something. He was…concerned for her…and it was sweet. "Yeah, it's just a scratch." She smiled. "I'll live."

"That's good." Beast Boy sighed, relieved.

"Thanks for saving me and the others. If you hadn't distracted whatever that thing was…well…"

"Hey, I'm a hero," Beast Boy puffed out his chest, "It's what I do." Tara giggled and Beast Boy swooned.

Stephanie and Melissa suddenly appeared and stood between Tara and Beast Boy. The two girls cracked their knuckles. "Is this guy bothering you, T?" Melissa asked as she glared at Beast Boy. Beast Boy gulped and looked scared.

"Because if he is I'm gonna kick his butt to the moon," Stephanie punched her fist into her open palm.

"Guys, it's okay," Tara assured them. "He's cool."

The two girls glared at Beast Boy one last time and their looks spoke volume before they walked away only after checking if Tara was okay, in which she responded and insisted that she was fine.

"Nice friends," Beast Boy commented with a chuckle.

"They're just a bit overprotective," Tara explained. "They're just looking out for me."

"Good friends like that are hard to find."

"Yeah," Tara said as she curled a strand of her blonde hair around her finger. "I really want to thank you for saving me."

"You already did."

"No, I mean I also want to apologize for how I treated you a while back," Tara clarified.

"Hey, I was the one who threw dirt in your face," Beast Boy reminded.

"How about, after school, we go out, just you and me?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened and he grinned. He shouted as he jumped up, "YEEEESSSS!" Tara giggled.

"By the way, my name is Tara, Tara Markov."

"Glad to meet you," Beast Boy grinned to her. "I'm Beast Boy."

The Titans and two Advent Knights looked on and smiled.

"Looks like he got himself lucky," Kat smirked. She then frowned, "Unlike me."

"And don't forget me," Leo reminded. "I've got detention for cutting gym too."

"Gomen, otouto-chan," Kat apologized.

"It was my idea, onee-chan."

"But still…"

Beast Boy ran back to the Titans and said, grinning, "I've got a date!"

"Congratulations, Beast Boy!" Starfire said happily.

"Good for you," Raven added.

"We're gonna have dinner at Café La Salle!"

Leo and Kat blinked.

"Well, we'll try out best," Leo promised as he pointed to the sky. It was a habit for him.

"Let's just hope nothing goes wrong," Kat looked to the sky.

Not too far away, a mysterious figure watched before vanishing.

* * *

A/N: Well, another Beast Spirit has been sealed and Beast Boy gets the girl. The next chap will be continuation after this one. It'll be a bit romantic and stuff.

Preview of next chap: Beast Boy and Tara are gonna have a dinner date at Café La Salle and Leo wants this to be perfect for his new friends. However, trouble looms as a villain watches from the shadows. Speaking of Shadows, well…find out for yourself.

Card sealed: Category 9 of Spades Mach Cheetah

Function: Increase speed of user.

Sealed by: Mimic but given to Draco.

Combo used: Lightning Combo

Cards used: Thunder Deer, Kick Locust, Beat Lion and Slash Lizard.


	7. Episode 07: Prelude

Beast Boy ran back to the Titans and said, grinning, "I've got a date!"

"Congratulations, Beast Boy!" Starfire said happily.

"Good for you," Raven added.

"We're gonna have dinner at Café La Salle!"

Leo and Kat blinked.

"Well, we'll try out best," Leo promised as he pointed to the sky. It was a habit for him.

"Let's just hope nothing goes wrong," Kat looked to the sky.

Not too far away, a mysterious figure watched before vanishing.

* * *

**Episode 7: Prelude  
**

The twins got back to Café La Salle just in time. Their cost them a lot of time as it was now 5:45 pm. After detention had ended, they quickly rode on their motorcycles and zoomed baco towards their home and place of business.

Pulling up in front of the Café, Leo pondered worriedly, "Do you think it was a good idea to run that stoplight, onee-chan?"

Kat snorted and said confidently as she pulled off her helmet, "Wasn't like there were any cars around, otouto-chan."

"But still, okaasan always said that we must abide by the rules," Leo replied, quoting his mother.

"Well, mama isn't here so no worries," Kat responded. "Now, come on! We've got customers to serve and feed."

"Hai, onee-chan."

* * *

In her dorm room, Tara Markov was worried and worried she should be.

Why had she agreed to that? Why did she agree to go on a date with Beast Boy? It was a bad idea and she just agreed to go out with him for dinner. It was a bad idea but she went with it anyway.

Was it because she felt grateful to him for saving her life from that thing that attacked them? A simple 'thank you' would've sufficed. But a date? No, a date was unheard of. She should just call him…

As her hand reached for her cell phone, a part of her still felt that the idea of going out on a date with Beast Boy was…strangely appealing. He was cute, funny…he was cute. Okay, maybe he didn't have much, but…

In truth, since that day Beast Boy found her and followed her to school her past had caught up with her. She had wanted to forget all that, the good times and bad, especially the bad; and just make a fresh start and live a normal life. Yes, Tara Markov was in fact Terra, the former 6th Titan who had betrayed and sacrificed herself to save the city.

That day, when she refused the communicator from him, pained her heart as she saw how heartbroken he was. She didn't want to do that, but he was a hero and was too good for her. She tried to ignore her feelings and push into the back of her mind during the Geometry test, but couldn't. It was just too painful. She couldn't concentrate and barely passed.

She hated lying to Beast Boy, but she wasn't Terra anymore. She was just Tara Markov, a student in Murakami High, nothing more and nothing less.

She sighed. Who was she even kidding?

Thinking back, she remembered seeing Kat and Leo hanging out with the Titans after the monster attack. Also, Kat and Leo cut gym, added with that the fact that the creature was never seen again later. What had happened? How did Leo and Kat know the Titans to such a degree?

When Leo first started, she did think he was cute. This included nearly every girl in class. It was probably because of his individuality, his long braided auburn hair and his emerald green eyes. The effect of manly-cuteness was aided by those goggles he would always seem to wear on his head. Despite his growing popularity (which he was either unaware of or didn't care) he was a nice guy. He stood up to bullies, defended the weak and helped out whenever he could. From what she heard, he also volunteered at the animal shelter since he was an animal lover. He also mentioned that he had a pet iguana as his sister had a pet parakeet. A lizard and a bird lover under the one roof. Of course, Tara had first though that Leo would've gotten a cat or something since his name meant lion.

She then remembered that Leo was only the shortened version of his middle name. His full name was Ryuki Leonard Narukawa, but Leo was just easier to remember and sounded cooler. Same with Kat whose full name was Neko Katherine Hasuma.

Leo had explained that Kat was his sister and Tara wondered if this was true because they had different last names. Leo had explained that their parents were divorced and they had been separated for 10 years with Leo living with his mom and Kat living with her dad. This would explain their different personalities.

However, despite all that, they were close. It was possibly because they were making up for lost time. They probably hadn't seen each other for years.

Back to beast Boy. What was she supposed to do? What was she gonna say? Most importantly: What was she going to wear?

She needed help and fast and luckily for her she had both Stephanie and Melissa on speed dial.

* * *

Even after all this time, Beast Boy's room was still an utter and complete mess. However, for some strange reason or other, he was able to find what he was looking for. Then again, he could turn into a bloodhound to find what he was looking for anyway.

Right now, Beast Boy was in his closet and looking for a descent set of clothes. He could just wear his uniform like last time, but he wanted to look nice for Tara.

Terra…Tara…He shook his head. He had to remind himself that this was NOT Terra and just a girl with a similar sounding name, looked the same and sounded the same.

Okay, bad example.

Anyway, he wanted this to be the best first date ever. Even if she wasn't Terra…Tara was a great girl. She had a great laugh and her eyes were so pretty.

Beast Boy sighed happily before continuing his rummaging.

He was gonna have dinner with Terra at 8 at Café La Salle. She said she would meet him there. He wanted to pick her up at the girls' dormitories where she was staying but it was on her suggestion. Maybe he offered to pick her up just to be a gentleman.

Besides, a boy with green hair, green skin, fangs and pointed ears would draw WAY too much attention.

Okay, back to finding a good set of clothes. He literally dove into his closet. This would take awhile.

* * *

It was 7 pm and the Café was empty, save for the staff as well as Kat and Leo. The assistant manager had left after they had returned.

"Today was good," Kat grinned as she counted the money in the register. "We made a profit today."

"Thanks to my culinary skills," Leo said proudly.

"Well, it was my advertising skills that drew people here," Kat countered.

Leo remarked dryly, "Your **second** one, which was my suggestion. Your first attempt was to threaten people here."

Kat shrugged. "I take the direct approach."

Tom and Sheila, their waiter and waitress, only watched the sibling banter with smiles and shakes of the head. After working for their aunt, who was quite eccentric, it was no surprise that his nephew and nieces were as well.

Tom was a blonde kid who was working part time here to pay for his college tuition. Same goes for Sheila, except she wanted to collect money to go overseas. Sheila was a brown eyed girl with brown, almost black, hair. They wore aprons over their casual clothing since this wasn't really a fancy place. Café La Salle didn't have official uniforms, the twins' aunt would have none of that. Besides, it gave the Café its own flair.

Though the place had started as a café, the upgraded menu (thanks to Leo's cooking skills) had made them nearly up to par with several of the restaurants. Leo only used the freshest of ingredients so the customers would always come to enjoy their food, breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"I still say we should put a piano at the corner," Kat argued.

"Why? Neither of us can play," Leo protested.

"For mood and atmosphere, duh."

Of course, the twins were an interesting pair to say the least. Tom and Sheila began to mop the floors and clean the tables. Though the Café was customer free for the moment, it would only be a matter of time until they would have another one.

That was when the bell above the door chimed, signaling said customer.

It was a familiar green Titan and he looked frantic.

"Beast Boy?" Kat asked.

"Beast Boy-san? What are you doing here now? Isn't your date at 8?" Leo asked, confused.

"I need your help!" Beast Boy exclaimed, waving his arms.

Tom and Sheila looked puzzled at why a Teen Titan would be coming into Café La Salle and even more puzzled as he was asking both Leo and Kat's help. However, Tom and Sheila didn't ask any questions; less headaches that way.

"Beast Boy-san, calm down!" Leo said as he gave Beast Boy a glass of ice water. "Here, drink this."

Beast Boy gulped it down and sighed in relief, "Thanks."

"So, what do you need now, greenie?" Kat asked as she leaned over the bar countertop and rested her head in her hand, with her elbow on the bar.

"I don't have anything to wear!" he replied.

"What about your uniform?" Leo pointed at Beast Boy's suit.

"I want this to be a date and I thought I had something nice to wear!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "But I don't have anything clean other than my spare uniforms!" Beast Boy cried. What do I do!?"

Kat took a seltzer bottle and sprayed it at Beast Boy, who promptly quieted down. She narrowed her eyes and placed her hands to her hips. "First of all: Calm down."

"I needed that," said Beast Boy as he was now soaking wet. Leo handed him a towel. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"And second," Kat continued, "About clothes I think my otouto-chan can help."

"I can?" Leo questioned.

"Don't you still keep some of your old clothes with you since you said you were going to donate them to the Salvation Army or something?" she reminded. "Maybe there something that fits."

"Hai, oneechain," Leo saluted. "Let's go, Beast Boy-san." He led Beast Boy towards the stairs.

Kat checked her watch. "I hope he gets done soon. Tara is gonna be here any second."

* * *

A figure clad in black watched the Café with earnest interest. He took a device out of his pocket and strapped it on. If his earlier assessments were accurate, he had to be prepared.

In the meantime, he could stop by the hardware store opposite the Café. There were some things he needed to buy.

* * *

Up in Leo and Kat's room, Beast Boy looked around. The room had been split in half to accustom to the twins' each unique tastes. On Leo's side he had a drum set, a bookshelf, a bed that was made to look like a Japanese futon and scrolls hanging from the walls which depicted images of dragons. On his bedside table was a framed photograph of Leo with an older woman (his mom). There was also a picture of Leo and Kat together. Beast Boy also noticed a plastic case with a large green iguana inside that was still. Beast Boy also noticed a sheathed wooden sword, Leo's bokken.

On Kat's side of the room, which contrasts with Leo's taste, was the normal setting, except that her wall was decorated with rock band posters and pictures of bikes. There was a guitar leaning against the wall. She also had a bow and a quiver of arrows next to her guitar. There was a birdcage hanging near the foot of her bed for her pet parakeet. For some strange reason or other the bird had bright red feathers.

There were two cabinets, one for Leo and another for Kat. Leo rummaged through his to find anything that would fit Beast Boy. Seeing as beast Boy was about a head and a half shorter than Leo, Leo had to look through some of his clothes during his younger days. When he found what he was looking for, he threw them at Beast Boy and said, "Try these on!" Beast Boy caught them and looked them over.

"Dude, do you have anything besides Chinese?" Beast Boy asked.

"My okaasan and I stayed in China for a while and picked up some shirts. They were very comfortable and I decided to but more for my wardrobe. Don't worry, I think I may have something for you," Leo said as he continued to look. He smiled. "I think I got the thing for you."

"Say, Leo? Can I ask you something?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hai. What is it, Beast Boy-san?"

"What's with the wooden sword and bow and arrow?"

"My onee-chan takes archery while I practice kendo."

"Ken…do?" Beast Boy questioned.

"It's an art in Japan, Japanese swords play. Haven't you noticed that my onee-chan and I use a sword and bow?"

Beast Boy, thinking back, remembered that when Leo and Kat were in Advent Knight mode, they were armed with a specific weapon. Leo's was a sword while Kat's was a bow. Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah, I remember."

"We didn't get good without practice," Leo clarified. He then quoted his mother, "My okaasan always said that to be the best you must practice."

"Your…what?" Beast Boy didn't understand what 'okaasan' meant.

"My mother. I call my mother okaasan," Leo clarified.

"Oh, I knew that!" Beast Boy said, rubbing his head and having the decency to look sheepish.

"Now, go get changed. The changing partition is over there," Leo pointed. Beast Boy went behind the partition and changed his clothes.

Leo sighed. He hoped tonight went well for both his friends.

He just hoped that a Beast Spirit didn't attack.

* * *

Kat's phone beeped frantically and she looked at it. There was a Beast Spirit signal! Quickly heading for the door, she realized that the beeping had stopped. Looking back at the phone, the signal was gone.

"What the…?" Kat blinked.

* * *

"Nani? That's strange," Leo said, astounded, as the signal on his phone just disappeared. Where had it gone?

"What was that, dude?" Beast Boy asked, completely changed into a set of new clothes, as he stepped put from behind the partition.

"Nothing, Beast Boy-san," Leo answered. '_Let's pray that it is nothing._'

* * *

At the construction site, a Beast Spirit that looked like an armored tapir fell before card stuck to its head. It was sucked in, sealed, and the card used flew back into its owner's black gauntleted hand.

The blue eyepieces of the card holder's helmet glinted before he slid it into his card holder and rested his staff on his shoulder.

He was out hunting. No one would stop him.

**No one.**A one eyed masked figure clad in a black suit with silver armor plating looked at the Café with keen interest. His single eye, which was the only one seen since his mask had only one eye slot, narrowed. He said in a smooth voice, nearly a whisper but quite audible, "Soon, my dear apprentice, you will return to me…"

* * *

A/N: So, how was that? Good? Bad? It was short, I know, but I want this to be a trilogy starting from the previous chap. Constructive criticism is, well, welcomed.

Next chap preview: It seems that Beast Boy and Tara's date just might get interrupted. Let's hope the Titans can take care of it before it's ruined. In the meantime, Beast Spirit signals keep popping up on Kat and Leo's phones before shortly vanishing. What was going on?


	8. Episode 08: Emergence

Kat's phone beeped frantically and she looked at it. There was a Beast Spirit signal! Quickly heading for the door, she realized that the beeping had stopped. Looking back at the phone, the signal was gone.

"What the…?" Kat blinked.

* * *

"Nani? That's strange," Leo said, astounded, as the signal on his phone just disappeared. Where had it gone?

"What was that, dude?" Beast Boy asked, completely changed into a set of new clothes, as he stepped put from behind the partition.

"Nothing, Beast Boy-san," Leo answered. '_Let's pray that it is nothing._'

* * *

At the construction site, a Beast Spirit that looked like an armored tapir fell before card stuck to its head. It was sucked in, sealed, and the card used flew back into its owner's black gauntleted hand.

The blue eyepieces of the card holder's helmet glinted before he slid it into his card holder and rested his staff on his shoulder.

He was out hunting. No one would stop him.

**No one.**

* * *

A one eyed masked figure clad in a black suit with silver armor plating looked at the Café with keen interest. His single eye, which was the only one seen since his mask had only one eye slot, narrowed. He said in a smooth voice, nearly a whisper but quite audible, "Soon, my dear apprentice, you will return to me…"

* * *

**Episode 8: Emergence **

Despite her friends' reservations about Beast Boy, they wished Tara good luck on her date. Tara smiled and said, "Thanks," to her friends' support. They were her best friends and they were slightly overprotective of her. Even so, as teenagers, they could not deny Tara the right to date, even if it was with a little green grass stain.

Tara took a cab and the driver asked, "Where to?"

Tara answered, "Café La Salle." With that said, the cab drove off towards her destination.

* * *

The Café La Salle restaurant appeared to be closed. However, this was only on the outside. In truth, since Beast Boy wanted him and Tara to have a private date, the restaurant had been reserved for only the two of them. Tom and Sheila stayed to help, even though Kat told them they weren't needed. However:

"What if you disappear on us again?" Tom asked Kat. "We're staying just incase."

Kat was ready to protest but Sheila added, "And no buts, Miss Kat. We're helping and that's final."

Kat sighed and placed her hand on head. Her aunt had to hire strong-willed people, didn't she?

"Alright, alright," Kat reluctantly agreed. She looked up the stairs and thought, '_What's keeping them?_'

As if on cue, Leo walked down the stairs, sporting his usual black jacket, slacks, Chinese shirt and goggles. He said, smiling, "He's dressed to impress."

"Let's see it," Kat said, still wanting confirmation.

"Hai," Leo nodded and yelled up the stairs, "Beast Boy-san! You can come down now!"

Beast Boy walked down the stairs and he looked good!

"So, how do I look?" he asked. As if by miracle (and several tries) Beast Boy was in something he could fit in. It was a pair of blue jeans with a pair of sneakers, a black t-shirt with a symbol on it that would translate to 'animal rights' and a denim jacket. His hair was still messy though.

"I tried to comb through it, but it's just so stubborn," Leo complained to his sister. "Overall, the end result isn't so bad."

At agreed wholeheartedly, "I'll say." She looked Beast Boy up and down and winked, "Lookin' good, Greenie!"

"Geez, thanks," Beast Boy blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "I sure hope Terra likes it."

"Tara-san will definitely like it, Beast Boy-san," Leo assured. "Trust me."

"I have to agree with my brother on this," Kat added with a smile. She looked to the clock on the wall. "It's almost time."

There was a knock on the door. Kat told Beast Boy, "Go to that table over there. I'll welcome your little girlfriend in." When she had said 'girlfriend' her tone was teasing. The idea of Tara being his girlfriend made him blush but he obliged and sat down. "And remember how to be a gentleman." She turned to her twin brother, "Alright, otouto-chan, you know what to do."

"Hai," Leo responded before going into a kitchen and grabbing an apron along the way.

Kat fixed her apron and bow and went to the door. She opened it and the bell above it rang. Tara walked in, blinking in curiosity.

"I was afraid this place was gonna be closed," Tara said, sounding relieved.

"Not closed, just reserved," Kat explained, looking Tara up and down. "Nice threads."

Tara had the decency to blush, "Thanks, Kat."

"Your date is over there," Kat pointed. Tara took in a deep breath and nearly went speechless.

'_Wow, he looks great!_' Tara thought, looking Beast Boy over. Beast Boy was thinking along the same lines at her red tank top, jeans skirt and black boots. She had a pair of silver bracelets on and wore earrings.

"Woah," Beast Boy said, his eyes turning to hearts. "Hiya, Terra."

"Hi there, yourself," she said, blushing a bit. Beast Boy went and pulled out a chair for her. She obliged and sat down. Beast Boy sat down across from her

Beast Boy, and Kat, thought, '_So far so good._'

Kat went over and handed them their menus. "Call me when you're ready to order. I'll be at the bar." She gave Beast Boy a cryptic wink before going to the bar.

Tara then asked Beast Boy, "How did you reserve this place?"

"Hey, I'm a Titan," Beast Boy said, trying to sound suave. "That's all I need." He added, "Plus, Kat and Leo are friends." His eyes then widened. '_Oh no! Terra's gonna ask about that!_'

"That reminds me: How come? I mean, you Titans tend to stick around other superheroes so what makes Leo and Kat so special?" Tara asked.

"Um…well…" Beast Boy didn't know what to say. "I really can't say, sorry." The Titans had promised to not reveal Kat and Leo's secret. Especially Kat and Leo's **secret** after school job.

Tara frowned a bit. However, she might get that information some other time along the road. She then said, "You know my name, but what's yours?"

"It's Beast Boy," he answered.

"Right…" Tara rolled her eyes. "So, your parents named you Beast Boy? Yeah right." She looked him in the eye with her bright blue ones. "What's your REAL name?"

Beast Boy couldn't help but be entranced by those bright blue orbs. Their beauty was hypnotic as were their owners. He answered, shakily, "It's…Garfield…Garfield Logan."

Tara blinked. Kat overheard from the bar and blinked as well. Kat mouthed, " Garfield?" and started to snicker silently. It was just so funny. Wait until her otouto-chan heard about this.

" Garfield?" she smiled. She started to giggle. Beast Boy groaned.

"Go ahead, laugh," he offered. "Everyone at the Tower does. Raven hasn't stopped ribbing me about it since she found out."

"Yeah, but Garfield **is** a funny name. I keep picturing a certain fat and orange cat," Tara laughed. Beast Boy sighed. He really missed that laugh.

"So, ready to order?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

Kat watched them and smiled. She also looked down at her cell phone. There were no Beast Spirit signals. However, the last one that mysteriously disappeared bothered her. What had happened? Could it have been that 'Shadow' guy Raven had told them about?

And even if it was, was it a good thing?

She went over to the dating duo and asked, "Ready to order?"

* * *

The Titans, well 4 of them, were at the scene of a crime. The crime scene: Cook's Electronics. The criminal: Overload.

"Overload will destroy pathetic organics!" Overload announced, referring to himself in a third person. This time he was smart enough to disable the sprinklers for some reason and took out anything that had water in it in the entire store so that the Titans didn't have a way to fight him.

"Titans! Take him down!" Robin ordered.

"But how?" Starfire questioned.

"Any way you can!" He shouted, "Titans! Attack!"

"Eat sonic cannon!" Cyborg shouted, firing his sonic cannon. Overload, got blasted into several TV's. Starfire flew up and showered him with starbolts as Raven used her dark magic by chanting, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" and hurling concentrated orbs of her dark magic at it. It had some effect on him, but not enough to subdue him. Without the sprinkler system or water, they had nothing to use against him and the only way to stop him was to drain him.

This was not good. And Beast Boy was on a date so they had to improvise.

They needed to call a Titan with electrical powers.

A Titan in the city.

They needed to call…Leo.

"I'm calling for backup!" Robin shouted as he took out his communicator. "Just distract Overload for as long as you can!"

* * *

Leo was in the kitchen cooking when he heard a beeping noise coming from his pant's pocket. He reached into it and took out the T-Com Robin had given him. He flipped it open and saw Robin, looking distressed. "Robin-san?" Leo asked.

"Leo! We're fighting an electrical villain called Overload and we need your help!" Robin shouted. In the background, Leo could see the other Titans fighting what appeared to be electricity in a barely humanoid shape.

Leo looked to the other cooks who were making Tara and Beast Boy's orders. He had done his part and said to the other two cooks, "Continue without me! I need to go somewhere urgent!" The cooks nodded, knowing that if this was important to Leo then they would cover for him. He pulled off his apron and ran out the back as to not alert his sister and friends.

* * *

Overload blasted the Titans more and more relentlessly, ready to kill them. Raven and Starfire, who were in the air, dodged the blasts. Cyborg got hit in the chest but it didn't do much thanks to his armor. Robin, however, was having problems. Despite his training, he was still only human and one zap from Overload could fry him to death.

He just hoped Leo came on time.

Outside the store, a black haired figure dressed entirely in black stood stationary, as if watching the battle. He had removed his sunglasses and watched intently through barely visible eyes which were hidden by his bangs. He continued to watch.

He saw the girl in the leotard and cloak get thrown back by an electrical shock into several DVD players. This was the time for him to act.

Overload was standing over Robin when a blast of water smashed into him. It continued to smash into him, shorting him out. Soon, the blast of water subsided, leaving Overload shorted out and out of power as he groaned, "Overloaded…"

Cyborg wrapped the insulated carpeting around Overload, ready to send him to jail. However, a question played in Robin's head. '_Who had helped them?_'

Raven noticed a figure dressed in black looking at them from outside the store. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Starfire, noticing Raven's far off look, asked, "What troubles you, friend Raven?"

Raven was shaken out of her reverie and responded curtly, "Nothing, Starfire. I just thought I saw something. It's nothing, really."

"If you say so, friend," Starfire smiled.

"Well, let's take Overload to prison and go back for some pizza!" Cyborg said excitedly, carrying a weakened Overload.

Robin was thinking and asked Raven, "Raven, you didn't send that water at Overload, did you?" Raven shook her head. "Okay, that was strange."

"What is wrong, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Something strange is going on and it all started since we met…"

"Yo, Leo!" Cyborg shouted as the bike carrying Leo pulled over.

Leo pulled off his helmet and said, looking at what Cyborg was carrying, "It seems you were able to beat him on your own."

"Not exactly," Robin said.

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't beat him. Someone helped us."

Leo blinked, "Well, that should explain this busted fire hydrant," Leo pointed.

The fire hydrant was indeed broken and spilling water out the sides. This was getting stranger and stranger and Robin was going to get to the bottom of this.

The 'Man in Black' watched from the shadows of an alley before disappearing entirely into the darkness.

* * *

Kat looked into the kitchen and saw that her brother wasn't there. She then thought, '_I knew that motorcycle sounded familiar._' When she saw him enter through the back, she stomped over to him and demanded, "Where were you?"

Leo raised up a box of some sort and replied, "I went to the diner Beast Boy-san described to me and got him this pie for him and Tara-san. He said that it brings back memories."

Kat looked at him skeptically, "That's all?"

Leo shrugged, "That…and the Titans needed my help with an electrically based villain. However, by the time I arrived, the villain was already subdued."

"So, the Titans didn't need you after all."

"Actually, the Titans didn't subdue the villain. It was someone else."

"Someone else?" Kat was intrigued as she raised an eyebrow.

"Hai, and I think it may have something to do with this 'Shadow' person Raven asked us about."

"The new Knight?" Kat began to ponder this while rubbing her chin, "Hm…maybe."

Suddenly, their cell phones beep, Pulling them out of their pockets, they spoke, "Beast Spirit…"

Taking the pie slices out of the box and into individual plates, Kat quickly ran out the kitchen to serve the dating pair dessert.

Tara and Beast Boy were actually getting along. Tara, or Terra, as Beast Boy had remembered had a hearty appetite and Beast Boy sighed as he heard Tara laugh at another one of his jokes. They had enjoyed their meal and Tara sipped some of the ice water. Despite not wanting to have a good time with Beast Boy, she did, and the memories-the good memories came back.

Kat rushed out of the kitchen nearly dropping the slices of pie on the table.

"Um…we didn't order dessert," Tara said, confused.

"It's complimentary, Tara," Kat responded before rushing back into the kitchen.

Beast Boy picked up his fork and knife and cut into the pie, saying, "Wonder what's with her?"

Tara shrugged, "Don't know." She put the bit of pie into her mouth and chewed. "This is good…"

"But, it tastes familiar," Beast Boy commented.

"It's from Ben's Diner," Tara clarified.

"Yes, it's from-" a beat. "Wait, how'd you know about Ben's?"

* * *

Kat and Leo got off their motorbikes. They had pulled up in front of the local zoo. It was closed so the twins had to improvise.

Leo, knowing it was illegal but also realizing how important it was for them to seal the Beast Spirit ASAP, used his wind powers and jumped over the tall gate. Kat did the same but with jets of flames instead.

"You know, I thought you were going to say this is wrong or something," Kat commented as they walked into the zoo.

"True, onee-chan, but there are times when we have to break the rules to do the right thing," Leo said seriously.

"My sentiments exactly," Kat agreed as their phones beeped louder. "Come on! Follow the beeps!"

"Hai!"

The two Knights rushed into the zoo, passing by a few cages with animals in them (much to Leo's chagrin) and they arrived at the spot.

Jackpot!

There was the Beast Spirit, but also something else. Or to be more precise, _someone_ else.

It was another Advent Knight.

"Masaka," Leo was flabbergasted.

"So there is another Knight," Kat looked shocked as well.

The Knight was clad in black and green armor that was modeled after a turtle. His weapon of choice, which was a staff with an ornate design, was being used to jab, stab and slash at the Beast Spirit.

The Beast Spirit appeared to be a humanoid scorpion with large pincher claw-like hands and a tail with a stinger on it. Since it was dark, the color of the creature wasn't clear but it appeared to be a deep red and black.

"Let's help!" Kat slid the Change Suzaku card into her belt. "Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

Leo followed and did the same, "Henshin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Mimic fired with her bow an arrow of fire as Draco unleashed a lightning bolt from his sword. Both attacks hit the Beast Spirit and sent it sprawling. The new Advent Knight looked to them before turning his attention back to the Scorpion Beast Spirit that was getting up. He drew two cards and slashed them through, activating their properties.

"BITE! BLIZZARD!" The staff announced, "**BLIZZARD CRASH!**"

The mysterious Advent Knight jumped up and unleashed the Blizzard Polar card's power, literally putting the Scorpion Beast Spirit on ice, before executing his scissor kick that smashed into it and sent it flying, the ice shattering off. With the Beast Spirit being defeated, he drew a card and threw it at it. It got sucked in and sealed before the card flew back into his hand. He slid it into his card holder.

Draco and Mimic approached him and Draco kindly said, "You must be the new Knight we've been hearing about. I'm Draco, Advent Knight of Seiryu."

"And I'm Mimic, Advent Knight of Suzaku," Mimic introduced herself.

"Shadow," the Advent Knight introduced himself, "Advent Knight of Genbu."

"Well then, welcome-" But Draco didn't finish as Shadow kicked him square in the chest, shocking him and Mimic.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mimic demanded before a fist collided with her head. Shadow then swung his staff into her stomach, taking the wind out of her.

"Give me all your cards," Shadow calmly demanded as he went into a battle stance.

Mimic stood up, pissed, "If it's a fight you want…" she summoned her bow, "Then I'm happy to oblige!" She screamed and slashed with her Suzaku Arrow. Draco got up and saw this, confused. Shadow and Mimic were fighting, not a Beast Spirit, but each other.

He was unsure of what was going on, but he had the sudden urge to fight.

Not too far away, but far enough to not be seen, the one eyed masked man watched this with keen interest. "Such power…this is going to be quite interesting. I'm glad I came back to Jump."

* * *

A/N: Woah, what a twist! Is Shadow friend or foe? What does he want Draco and Mimic's cards for? Who is the mysterious masked man and what does he want. Stay tune, my loyal readers, as more questions and answers pop up.

Preview of next chapter: The Knight are fighting one another and causing a disturbance. The Titans can't help but respond but are unsure of what to do. Who is friend and who is foe? Also, the aftermath of Beast Boy and Tara's date.


	9. Episode 09: Poison

"Yo, Leo!" Cyborg shouted as the bike carrying Leo pulled over.

Leo pulled off his helmet and said, looking at what Cyborg was carrying, "It seems you were able to beat him on your own."

"Not exactly," Robin said.

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't beat him. Someone helped us."

Leo blinked, "Well, that should explain this busted fire hydrant," Leo pointed.

The fire hydrant was indeed broken and spilling water out the sides. This was getting stranger and stranger and Robin was going to get to the bottom of this.

The 'Man in Black' watched from the shadows of an alley before disappearing entirely into the darkness.

* * *

"Um…we didn't order dessert," Tara said, confused.

"It's complimentary, Tara," Kat responded before rushing back into the kitchen.

Beast Boy picked up his fork and knife and cut into the pie, saying, "Wonder what's with her?"

Tara shrugged, "Don't know." She put the bit of pie into her mouth and chewed. "This is good…"

"But, it tastes familiar," Beast Boy commented.

"It's from Ben's Diner," Tara clarified.

"Yes, it's from-" a beat. "Wait, how'd you know about Ben's?"

* * *

"Let's help!" Kat slid the Change Suzaku card into her belt. "Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

Leo followed and did the same, "Henshin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Mimic fired with her bow an arrow of fire as Draco unleashed a lightning bolt from his sword. Both attacks hit the Beast Spirit and sent it sprawling. The new Advent Knight looked to them before turning his attention back to the Scorpion Beast Spirit that was getting up. He drew two cards and slashed them through, activating their properties.

"BITE! BLIZZARD!" The staff announced, "**BLIZZARD CRASH!**"

The mysterious Advent Knight jumped up and unleashed the Blizzard Polar card's power, literally putting the Scorpion Beast Spirit on ice, before executing his scissor kick that smashed into it and sent it flying, the ice shattering off. With the Beast Spirit being defeated, he drew a card and threw it at it. It got sucked in and sealed before the card flew back into his hand. He slid it into his card holder.

Draco and Mimic approached him and Draco kindly said, "You must be the new Knight we've been hearing about. I'm Draco, Advent Knight of Seiryu."

"And I'm Mimic, Advent Knight of Suzaku," Mimic introduced herself.

"Shadow," the Advent Knight introduced himself, "Advent Knight of Genbu."

"Well then, welcome-" But Draco didn't finish as Shadow kicked him square in the chest, shocking him and Mimic.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mimic demanded before a fist collided with her head. Shadow then swung his staff into her stomach, taking the wind out of her.

"Give me all your cards," Shadow calmly demanded as he went into a battle stance.

* * *

**Episode 9: Poison  
**

Mimic was in battle, but not with an evil Beast Spirit. Oh no. This time, she was fighting another Advent Knight and it wasn't her brother.

It was the Advent Knight of Genbu known as Shadow.

Whoever this Shadow was, he had royally pissed off the Advent Knight of Suzaku and she demanded satisfaction.

The Suzaku Arrow's sharp blades swung down upon the staff wielding Shadow but he was able to block with the length of his weapon before spinning his staff around to throw Mimic's weapon into the air. Shocked, Mimic looked up at her flying weapon. This was a mistake as Shadow struck with his staff.

Right into her visor.

Ouch.

Sparks flew on impact and Mimic was sent sailing and slammed against a cage. She slid down, disoriented.

"Onee-chan!" Draco yelled in worry and then his worry turned to rage. In his hand was his communicator with the antenna flashing. Clipping the device to his belt, he drew his sword and spoke, "Nobody, but nobody, attacks and hurts my onee-chan like that!" With a battle cry, he rushed towards Shadow.

Sparks flew as they parried, blocked and countered with their weapons. Draco might have been good with a sword but Shadow revealed that he possessed expertise in using his battle staff. He knocked Draco back with the snakehead end of his staff before swinging it up to slash Draco over the chestplate with the sharp tip of the turtle end. He then slapped Draco in the face with his staff before going into a reverse roundhouse kick that sent Draco back a few steps. Draco thought, '_He's tough!_'

"I won't ask again!" Shadow said. "Give me your cards, now!" he repeated his demand, more forcefully now. He ran towards Draco but the Knight of Seiryu pushed him back with a powerful gale. Shadow stabbed his staff into the ground to maintain his footing and balance.

Hearing a loud screech of rage, Draco turned his attention towards his sister. Her visor was glowing and so were her hands! Both her hands, fingers curled up into claws, were glowing brightly. Her right hand was glowing red and her left one was glowing blue. She was going to use her ice and fire powers.

"EAT FLAME!" Mimic yelled out as she unleashed a stream of fire. Shadow snapped his fingers and a nearby water hose came to life. It sprayed out water and completely blocked out Mimic's fire attack. Mimic's eyes widened before she narrowed them in anger. The water was still spraying as she still put on the flames. She changed tactics and decided to use ice, this time freezing the water. "Hah! I've got a lot of surprise up my sleeves!" she said confidently. Summoning her Suzaku Arrow, with the card reader attached, she drew a card from her belt and slashed it. "VINE!" The vines unleashed themselves from her weapon and wrapped around Shadow, who didn't seem to care to make any effort to move. Draco noticed this, but was shaken out of his thoughts when his sister yelled, "Otouto-chan! Take him out!"

"H-hai!" Draco nodded. He spread out his cards and chose two. He didn't want to do this since he vowed to only use his abilities to protect people, but Shadow right now seemed like a threat. He had no choice and slashed the two cards through. "KICK! THUNDER!" the sword announced. "**LIGHTNING BLAST!**" Powering up, he stabbed his sword into a ground leapt up. His extended right foot crackled with energy as he performed his electrified flying kick. Adding his own electrical powers into the attack, if it hit, then Shadow was done for.

Shadow sighed and snapped his fingers. The vines, much to Mimic's shock, unraveled from him and wrapped around her instead.

"Hey!" Mimic exclaimed. She then witnessed as Shadow drew two cards as well and slashed them through the snakehead ornament on his staff. She wanted to shout out at her brother, but it was too late.

"POISON! STAB!" the staff announced. As Draco came down with his kick, Shadow pointed up with his staff. The tip of Shadow's staff made contact with Draco's chest before the Knight of Genbu spun Draco around and smashed him into a nearby drinking fountain, smashing it to pieces. Draco grunted as he writhed on the ground. He didn't look so good.

"Otouto-chan!" Mimic yelled out as the vines around her disappeared and ran to her twin brother. She touched his chestplate and shouted out, "What's wrong?"

"Onee-chan!" he yelled out, in pain, "It hurts! It hurts!"

"Otouto-chan!" Mimic yelled out before she glared at Shadow.

Shadow shrugged and said, "My staff injected poison into him, thanks to my cards. You better hurry. Sometimes, if the person is unlucky, the poison's effect can be…instantaneous." Mimic hissed. Shadow then heard footsteps. "Hm, interlopers," he said. "Well now, I should be going. Goodnight." He drew a card and slashed it. "SMOG!" A thick and dark smog cloud appeared that cloaked him from sight. When it subsided, he was gone.

Draco's transformation had cancelled out as his belt buckle closed and ejected the card. The armor was removed from him via the same energy field that implemented it. Mimic was still in her armor and holding onto her brother, letting him rest his head on her lap. Mimic had on idea what to do. He was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. "Otouto-chan…otouto-chan…Leo! Don't die on me!" she cried. "Don't you dare die on me, baka!"

The Titans had gotten a distress signal from one of their communicators earlier and followed it to the zoo but arrived too late. Robin kneeled down and asked, "What happened?" He looked down at Leo. His condition was worsening.

"He got poisoned…" Mimic spoke with immense hatred in her voice, "By Shadow…"

Hearing this, Raven grew shock. Shadow? But didn't he help her the other day? Was he really an enemy?

Cyborg did a scan over Leo's body and said, "It looks like scorpion poison, but not anything I've ever seen before."

"It was from a Rouge Card used to seal the Scorpion Beast Spirit," Mimic told him.

"Will friend Leo be okay?" Starfire asked.

"Can't say," Cyborg said, shaking his head.

Starfire whimpered in fear. She said to Raven, "Can you not heal him, Raven?" Raven shook her head.

"My powers only works on wounds, not poisons," she said dejectedly.

"Hold him, onegai," Mimic pleaded as she allowed Leo to rest his head on Robin's lap. Mimic stood up, holding tightly to her Suzaku Arrow bow blade and drew a card. "Let's pray to Kami-sama that this works," she muttered to herself. She slashed the card through. "RECOVER!" she then aimed her weapon at her brother's form. "Don't move."

"What are you doing!?" Robin shouted in shock.

"Just trust me," Mimic said as she fired. The energy arrow pierced through Leo's heart. This would've killed anyone, but not in this case. For some reason, his body glowed white for a second before turning back to normal. His breathing had gone back to normal as was his heartbeat.

"How?" Robin asked. The other Titans looked at her with the same question too.

Mimic said, "Here," and gave the card she had used to Robin. It was her Category 9 of Hearts: Recover Camel. As the name implied, it had the image of a camel on it. Robin blinked at it. It looked weird but its powers were amazing. Kat de-transformed and explained, "Sealed that Beast Spirit back in Tokyo 4 months ago. However, the Beast Spirit inside had almost nothing to do with healing others. It could, of course, heal itself which made it hard to seal. My otouto-chan and I had to work together to bring it down and seal it. So far, when I've used it, it heals me. This is the first time I've used it on anyone but myself."

Cyborg scanned Leo. To his surprise, just like Kat had said, he was healed and the poison was gone!

"Woah, and all that from a card," Cyborg said, impressed.

"Let's get him to the Tower," Robin recommended. Kat looked at him and he said, "Look, even if he's healed and the poison is out of him, he still needs to be checked. Our equipment is state of the art so don't worry, okay?"

"Arigatou, Boy Blunder," she grinned. Robin groaned. She then asked, "Could you take my otouto-chan's bike with you too?"

"Okay," Robin turned to Starfire and asked, "Starfire, could you carry Leo's bike to the Tower. Kat blinked at this and Robin clarified for her, "Starfire's stronger than she looks."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Kat crossed her arms in skepticism and furrowed her brows. She then sighed. "I'll come too. He's my otouto-chan and I need to make sure that he'll be fine."

"Alright, you win," Robin said.

"Yo Tin-Man!" Kat shouted at Cyborg who was carrying Leo bridal style. "Take care of my otouto-chan, okay?"

Cyborg grinned and winked. "You got it." He walked back to the T-Car parked outside the zoo while Starfire flew after him.

Kat's attention turned to Raven, "Hey, Blackbird, what's with you?"

Raven looked at Kat, raising an eyebrow at the nickname, and said, "I just can't believe that Shadow would do this."

"I thought you weren't the type to trust people so easily," Kat quirked an eyebrow, "Why are you suddenly defending this Shadow guy?"

"He saved those people from that Polar Bear Beast Spirit the other day and I think he helped us against Overload too."

"What makes you so sure?"

"His aura was around the hydrant that he used to blast Overload with."

Kat closed her eyes and put a cigarette into her mouth. She lit it with her finger and blew out a puff of smoke. "So? As far as I'm concerned he hurt my otouto-chan and I won't rest till I find him and give him a piece of my mind." She then noticed Robin looking at her. "What?"

"You shouldn't smoke," he advised. Kat took the cigarette out of her mouth and sighed.

"Alright, alright," she said, irritated. She put it out and then incinerated it completely. "Kami, you're as bad as my otouto-chan."

"Good then," Robin smirked. Kat scowled. "Let's go."

Kat and Robin walked to the gate, leaving Raven with her thoughts. Robin then called, "Hey Raven, you coming?"

"Yeah, sure," Raven responded and followed after them.

* * *

Shadow de-transformed as the green energy field stripped the armor off him. He then pocketed his Advent Buckle and walked down the street. He was in the bad part of town with all the gangs, drug addicts and muggers. He was soon surrounded by three gangsters who looked like they wanted to have some fun with him. They each brandished a different weapon. One had a length of chain he was twirling around, another had a knife and the last had a lead pipe.

"Give us your money and we promise to let you off easy," one of them said, grinning evilly. The Man in Black just sighed. He took out his wallet. The gang member smiled. "Good, we understand each other."

"How about we make this game a little more interesting?" the Shadow said as he looked at the gang members from behind his bangs. He threw his wallet into the air.

"Hey! What's the big-Oof!" The unlucky gang member was kicked hard in the stomach before Shadow kicked up and his heel met with his chin. The gang member dropped his knife and fell unconscious.

The gang member with the chain threw it at Shadow, but the unarmored Knight of Genbu lifted up his forearm and the chain wrapped around it. The gang grinned and gave a tug, but Shadow was tougher than he looked and pulled harder. The gang member's face met with the sole of Shadow's shoe. He fainted.

The third gang member tried to sneak up on Shadow, but then met the back of his fist. He too fell like his partners. Shadow then opened his hand as his wallet fell back into it before he put it back into his pocket. He stepped over the gang members and went his merry way.

He passed by an alley and heard a voice, "Impressive. Of course, those men were nothing." Shadow stopped in his tracks and looked at the darkness in the alley.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked. "Show yourself," he demanded.

The owner of the voice stepped out of the alley. He was taller than Shadow by quite a bit and was quite muscular as evident by his tight black bodysuit. His suit had armor plating on his shoulders, arms and legs. He had a metal neck guard and a belt with various pouched around his waist. What was most distinctive of this person was his half orange and half black mask which only had one eye slot.

Yes, this man was Slade.

"I am called by many names, but please call me Slade," Slade introduced himself. "And you are…"

"My true name is of no importance," Shadow answered curtly, "But for the sake of conversation, the name Shadow should suffice."

"Shadow, is it? Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, my boy," Slade said, his lips under his mask curling into a smirk.

Shadow frowned and looked Slade in the eye. His bangs moved a bit to reveal that he had red eyes. "I would say the same but I don't know you that well," he responded truthfully.

"Well, how about we get to know each other then?" Slade offered.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit busy," Shadow responded swiftly before walking away, "Goodnight, Mr. Slade." Suddenly, Shadow leapt into the air. He was reacting to a sneak attack from Slade who had just used a roundhouse kick. Shadow then landed behind Slade. If he was angry, he didn't show it. "Attacking from behind?"

Slade regained his composure and turned to face the black clad teenager, "You seemed to be very gifted, Shadow. You were able to dodge that move quite easily." Shadow didn't respond. "I could use someone like you under my wing."

"Sorry," Shadow apologized, "But I have more pressing matters to attend to."

"You mean like sealing the Beast Spirits for example?" Slade asked a rhetorical question. Shadow's red eyes widened with surprise from behind his bangs. "Don't be surprised my dear boy. There is nothing in this city I do not know. Let's just say I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"What is it you want, Mr. Slade?" Shadow asked, keeping his agitation in check.

"Nothing much," Slade shrugged. "I just thought we could help each other."

"Not interested."

"Well then, I can wait. I'll see you soon, Shadow," Slade said before he disappeared into the darkness as if he was never there. A card fell to Shadow's feet. He picked it up. He was tempted to tear it to pieces upon seeing what was written but pocketed it instead.

This game was going to be quite interesting…

* * *

The Titans arrived back at the Tower and to their surprise saw Beast Boy in his dog form curled up on the couch and whimpering sadly.

"Hey, what happened?" Kat asked the changeling. "What happened with your date?"

Beast Boy turned back to his human form and said, "Terra…she remembers…"

* * *

(Somewhere in Japan…)

The Bat Beast Spirit was shot repeatedly in the chest and fell against the cavern walls. A card then stuck to its chest and sucked it in, sealing it. The card then flew back into its owner's hand. The card was marked Scope Bat.

The owner's visage was barely visible within the darkness of the cave. What was, however, evident were his two glowing white eyes. He then said, "_Next stop, America._" This had been spoken in Japanese.

* * *

A/N: Woah! What happened to Beast Boy and Tara's date? What does he mean that she remembers? What about Slade and why is he so interested in Shadow? Is Shadow friend or foe? Who's the guy at the end? So many questions and not enough answers.

Preview of the Next chap: Leo's resting in Titans Tower. Meanwhile, Kat is in school and confronts Tara. She wants to know the truth. Beast Spirits in triplicate attack the mall all of a sudden. Also, a new Knight shows up. What? Knight of Byakko?

Combos revealed:

**Blizzard Crash**

Used by: Shadow

Cards used: Bite Cobra and Blizzard Polar.

**Lightning Blast**

Used by: Draco

Cards used: Kick Locust and Thunder Deer.

**Poison Stab**

Used by: Shadow

Cards used: Poison Scorpion and Stab Bee

New card revealed: Recover Camel

Used by: Mimic


	10. Episode 10: Steel

Raven looked at Kat, raising an eyebrow at the nickname, and said, "I just can't believe that Shadow would do this."

"I thought you weren't the type to trust people so easily," Kat quirked an eyebrow, "Why are you suddenly defending this Shadow guy?"

"He saved those people from that Polar Bear Beast Spirit the other day and I think he helped us against Overload too."

"What makes you so sure?"

"His aura was around the hydrant that he used to blast Overload with."

Kat closed her eyes and put a cigarette into her mouth. She lit it with her finger and blew out a puff of smoke. "So? As far as I'm concerned he hurt my otouto-chan and I won't rest till I find him and give him a piece of my mind." She then noticed Robin looking at her. "What?"

* * *

"What is it you want, Mr. Slade?" Shadow asked, keeping his agitation in check.

"Nothing much," Slade shrugged. "I just thought we could help each other."

"Not interested."

"Well then, I can wait. I'll see you soon, Shadow," Slade said before he disappeared into the darkness as if he was never there. A card fell to Shadow's feet. He picked it up. He was tempted to tear it to pieces upon seeing what was written but pocketed it instead.

This game was going to be quite interesting…

* * *

The Titans arrived back at the Tower and to their surprise saw Beast Boy in his dog form curled up on the couch and whimpering sadly.

"Hey, what happened?" Kat asked the changeling. "What happened with your date?"

Beast Boy turned back to his human form and said, "Terra…she remembers…"

(Somewhere in Japan…)

* * *

The Bat Beast Spirit was shot repeatedly in the chest and fell against the cavern walls. A card then stuck to its chest and sucked it in, sealing it. The card then flew back into its owner's hand. The card was marked Scope Bat.

The owner's visage was barely visible within the darkness of the cave. What was, however, evident were his two glowing white eyes. He then said, "_Next stop, America._" This had been spoken in Japanese.

A/N: Until Shadow actually reveals his real name, I'll refer to him as Shadow even in human form.

* * *

**Episode 10: Steel  
**

"REFLECT!" The sonic energy beam slammed into the shield before bouncing back into Cyborg.

"Woah!" Cyborg shouted as he got slammed by his own attack.

Kat de-transformed and smirked, hands on her hips. She walked over to Cyborg and helped him up. She said, "Thanks for helping me train, Tin-Man."

"No prob, Kat," Cyborg smiled at her, cheeks red. "Geez, that card packed a punch."

"I know," Kat said simply as she gazed at the Reflect Moth card. "It should help out next time I face Shadow."

Cyborg dusted off his armor. Both he and Kat were in the sparring ring of the training room, Leo was resting in the infirmary, Starfire and Raven were both keeping the Knight of Seiryu company while Robin did a search on Shadow, Beast Boy was hold up in his room depressed.

"So, this guy beat the two of you?' Cyborg asked as he threw a towel to Kat. Kat caught it and wiped the sweat off her face.

"Yeah, it was weird," she answered. "Being a turtle Knight he was sure quick on his feet and his moves were unbelievable. He also took control of my Vine."

"Could this be the same guy that helped us beat Overload?" Cyborg questioned.

"I got no doubt about it. Shadow could control water," Kat said as she remembered how Shadow had used a water hose on her fire blast. "Controlling my Vine also means he can control plants too. This means he has mastered the powers of his Category Ace."

"Say what?" Cyborg didn't understand what she had meant.

"Cyborg, I've explained it before that the side effect of fusion with a Category Ace Beast Spirit is gaining its power and the ability to use it even in human form. My Category Ace of Hearts, Suzaku, was capable of generating and controlling fire and ice. My otouto-chan's Category Ace of Spades, Seiryu, had the ability to control air and generating electricity. The Category Ace of Clubs, Genbu, could control water and plants. Finally, the Category Ace of Diamonds, Byakko, had control over metal and earth. According to the old legend, these powers made the Category Ace Beast Spirits the best fighters over all the other Beast Spirits, got it?" She told Cyborg. "Since we've fused with them, we gain their abilities and fighting styles."

Cyborg nodded at Kat lengthy explanation. He then realized something and asked, "Wait, Byakko?"

"The Knight of Byakko," Kat said. "He's back in Japan sealing the Beast Spirits there while my otouto-chan and I are here doing the same thing. He's alone but he's capable of doing the job."

"You know who he is?" Cyborg asked hopefully.

Kat laughed a bit before answering abruptly, "No." This caused Cyborg to fall flat on his face. "We've never seen him without his armor and he's never given us his real name. Even if we did see him in human form, unless he acknowledges us, we won't even know it's him."

Cyborg got up and counted with his fingers, "So you don't know the identities of two Knights, right?" Kat nodded. "But you do know one is bad news, right?"

"As far as I'm concerned, when I see Shadow again he's going to meet my blade," Kat promised, eyes narrowed and punching a fist into her palm.

Cyborg looked concerned. He was also concerned about Leo who was still sleeping and was even more concerned about Beast Boy who locked himself in his own room.

Kat then decided to ask, "Hey, before Beast Boy ran off and locked himself in his room, he said that Tara remembered? What did he mean?"

Cyborg froze. He looked at Kat with horrified eyes. She then added, curiously, "What, was it something I said?"

"It's…complicated," Cyborg said, turning away from the Knight of Suzaku's gaze.

"Listen, if this is something important I'd like to be kept in the loop," Kat said firmly, fists clutched. "I'm a Titan too, right? Honorary or not I need to know." She asked, "What is Beast Boy's deal with Tara? Why is he so interested in her? Why?"

Cyborg sighed. He said to her, eyes looking into hers, "I shouldn't be telling you this, Robin will blow a fuse."

"It's that big of a deal, huh?"

"More than you will ever know." With that, Cyborg began his story, "It all started 3 years ago when…"

* * *

Robin was at the computer looking over news reports. According to Kat, Shadow could control both water and plants so he was looking at any strange occurrences lately that would lead them to Shadow. Aside from the busted fire hydrant used to blast Overload with and when Shadow had saved those people and Raven from the Polar Bear Beast Spirit, so far he had nothing.

He rubbed his temple. Leo was resting in the infirmary and was OK thanks to Kat's Recover Camel card. The Rouge Cards and Beast Spirits were also a part of Robin's headache. Just what were they really? Kat and Leo had told him everything they knew but it wasn't the complete story. All he knew that it involved some archeologists and a cavern full of stone tablets.

He ran a search on any similar archeological excavations but he didn't get anything. It was like there never was one, but Kat and Leo said there was and that was released the Beast Spirits into the world. What was the secret corporation's name that Kat refused to tell him?

A cup of coffee was placed next to him and Robin turned to see Starfire. She said, "I thought you may have wanted this to keep you awake, Robin." Her voice was full of concern.

"Thanks, Starfire," he smiled at her and she smiled back. He took a sip of coffee as he continued his research. He then asked, "How's Leo?"

"He is sleeping like a little bumgorf," Starfire answered with a sigh before she asked, "What are you doing, Robin?"

"Research," Robin answered simply before elaborating, "I know Kat and Leo told us they couldn't reveal the name of the corporation that funded that archeological excavation, but I still want to know more about what these Beast Spirits are about and this whole deal with Advent Knights. I've searched and searched and so far got nothing."

Starfire took his hand and led him to the couch. She said in a soothing voice, "Please, Robin, you need to relax. Getting stressed over this will not help the answers come sooner."

"Then what should we do?" Robin said in a slightly irritated tone. "Wait? I can't do that, Star. People are getting hurt and I need to find those answers. Kat and Leo either don't seem to have them or don't want to give them away."

Starfire kissed his cheek and leaned on his shoulder. "Soon they will trust us enough to tell us. Until then, what else can we do when the answers are not on the Internet?"

"I guess you're right," Robin said before he smirked. "In the meantime, wanna help me 'relax'?"

Starfire looked at him and her face broke out in a big grin. Starfire lay over on top of him and kissed him full on the lips.

Boy, these two should get a room.

* * *

Raven was in the infirmary, looking after Leo. She sat on a chair and gazed at the sleeping form of the Knights of Seiryu. On a nearby table were Leo's Seiryu Buckle and Change Seiryu card. The two objects radiated with magical energies, which was not so strange since the Beast Spirits and the Rouge Cards were created via ancient magic.

Shadow…could he have really done this to Leo? If so, then what? Why was she defending him? She wasn't really the type to trust people so easily.

Shadow had helped them against Overload and also saved all those people that were attacked by the Polar Bear Beast Spirit. For someone like her blind trust was uncommon but there was something about Shadow that felt…familiar.

Shadow was after something and it was Leo and Kat's other cards, she knew that much. But why? Didn't he have his own set of cards? What was the big deal about these Rouge Cards other than them being used to seal Beast Spirits? What secrets did they hide?

Raven calmed herself and meditated for a bit, trying to find her centre.

'_Shadow, who are you?_'

Raven looked at Leo and immediately started thinking about his twin sister, Kat. She didn't exactly hate the Knight of Suzaku, but she didn't trust her either. There was something about Kat's secretive attitude that irked her. The phrases that Kat said like, "You've never asked" or "It's a secret" annoyed not just her but Robin.

Either Kat didn't have the information or was purposely withholding it. In any case, Raven would try to get those answers by force if need be.

* * *

Beast Boy was in Terra's old room, in dog form and curled up on the bed. He whimpered sadly. When the Titans had asked him what was wrong he made a dash towards Terra's room and locked himself inside.

'_She remembers, she has to!_' he thought in his mind. The date he had with Tara had been good thus far until Kat and Leo served the pie from Ben's. Tara shouldn't have known about the pie at Ben's unless she'd been there but the last time they saw each other she swore she hated to travel around.

Was she lying? Did she remember? Was she Terra?

He had tears in his eyes when he called out to the blonde schoolgirl after she ran out the door. When he went after her, she just vanished. He also saw tears in her eyes and he knew that going after her would just make it worse.

But what was he to do? He loved her so much. Yes, Beast Boy was in love with Terra. Even after she betrayed the Titans and tried to destroy them, even after she sacrificed herself to save the city and was turned to stone, even after she came back as a schoolgirl…he still loved her.

Lying next to him was the heart-shaped jewelry box he had given her. He got a little crazy with the glue gun and the wrapping paper but she had loved it. Then, the night he asked her out he found out the truth and he turned on her. She had betrayed them, yes, but he also knew that she didn't want to.

He blamed Slade for awhile after that, wanting him dead even after they knew he was. His return when he came to tell Raven about the Prophecy gave Beast Boy the chance of vengeance. Sure, he got his butt kicked but he still wanted a piece of him. Even with their shaky truce during 'The End', when it was over Beast Boy would be all over the madman.

He knew Slade had done something to Terra to have her not remember the Titans. But…she did remember? How did she get free? Why didn't she want to remember? Why?

Didn't she love him?

Beast Boy cried. He had stopped blaming Slade a long time ago. It was, in his heart, his own fault. He didn't try hard enough to find her when she ran away the first time, didn't stand by her the night she betrayed them since he knew she wanted to save him…it was all his fault.

And he couldn't stop blaming himself.

There was a knock on the door and Beast Boy reverted to human form. Wiping the tears away, he yelled, "Go away!" It was probably his friends trying to get him to come out to talk.

The knocking was getting louder and Beast Boy repeated, "I said go away!"

The voice on the other side was not of the other Titans, but of one honorary one. It was Kat, "Greenie, I swear that, on the count of three, if you don't open this door I'll either blow it up or freeze it over and break through to get in! And this isn't a threat! It's a promise!"

Beast Boy, despite his depressed mood, gulped. He had seen Kat fight and how relentless she could be at times. Plus, she was handy with a bow and arrow. He whimpered imagining her chasing after him with a bow and arrow ready to shoot.

He muttered dejectedly, "I'm coming," and walked over to the door. It slid open and leaning against the doorway with a tub of ice cream in her hands, was the unarmored Knight of Suzaku. He asked, "What do you want, Kat?"

"I was wondering…" she sighed. Aside from her brother she was not good with all this sentimental stuff, "You need a friend to talk to?"

Beast Boy smiled slightly. Maybe he did need to talk. Kat didn't know anything about Terra, as far as he was concerned, so he could speak to her without her having a biased opinion on the geokinetic girl. "Sure," he said. "Come on in."

"Nice room," Kat said as she admired it. She had come to get some answers from Beast Boy himself. It was the only way she could set her plan into motion soon. "I've also got a tub of ice cream here and I think we can talk over it." She grinned, "It's 'Rocky Road'."

Beast Boy smiled, "Sure."

* * *

(Murakami High-The Next Day…)

Tara Markov was truly and utterly depressed. Why? Well, before we answer that question, let's see what she's been through first, shall we?

Last night, she went on a date with Beast Boy…Garfield Logan and had a great time. Well, it was good until they had the pie and he asked, "How'd you know about Ben's?"

'_Curse the damn delicious pie of Ben's Diner!_'

She then, without saying a thing and with a horrified expression, ran out of the restaurant. He ran after her, calling after her, but she ran as fast as she could away from his disappearing from his sight.

'_He probably hates me now.'_

She got back to her dorm room and cried herself to sleep. Tonight had been wonderful. Why did he have to ask that? Why did she have to remember?

'_Why did I even agree to go out with him?_'

At school, she couldn't focus in any of her classes. Because of last night, she had forgotten about her homework and had gotten in trouble with the teacher. She couldn't pay attention, she was just too depressed.

She did, however, notice Kat staring at her all day (they had all the same classes together) and that Leo was absent. Kat had said that he was sick and was resting back at home.

It was lunch time. Rejoice!

She sat with her best friends, Stephanie and Melissa. Melissa, concerned, asked, "Hey, what's wrong, Tara?"

"Oh, nothing," Tara lied, putting on a fake smile. "Why'd you ask?"

"You seemed a bit out of it today."

"Oh, I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

Stephanie and Melissa grinned. Stephanie asked, "So, how was your date last night with that green kid?"

Tara grimaced. She knew that, as her girl friends, they wanted to know all the juicy details of their girl friend's date. She answered, looking away, "It was…okay…"

The two friends were not satisfied and were worried of the way Tara looked. Kat then walked by, not looking too happy.

"Hey, Kat," Stephanie greeted.

"Hi," Melissa greeted as well.

"Hello you two," Kat greeted them, nodding to acknowledge them. She then gave Tara a stern look, "Tara, can you come with me? We need to speak…in **private**." Tara gulped a bit, looking at Kat's dangerously stern blue eyes.

"S-sure," she stuttered a bit as she got up. "See you guys later."

"Yeah, see ya," Melissa said.

Kat and Tara walked out of the cafeteria and Stephanie asked, "What do you think that was about?" Melissa shrugged.

Outside the cafeteria, in the hallway, Kat faced Tara with her arms crossed as the blonde girl flipped her hair over her shoulder nervously. "So…what do you want to talk about?"

"You can cut the act, _Terra_," Kat said, pronouncing Tara's old codename. It was the tone of voice that made Tara cringe.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Tara asked, trying to feign ignorance. Kat reached into her pocket and pulled out a T-Com. Tara's bright blue eyes widened. "You're a-"

Kat interrupted, "A Teen Titan, an honorary one at least." Kat pocketed the communicator. "So, ready to talk?"

"About…about what?" Tara asked. Still trying to look innocent.

"I hate to have to do this, Tara. But you leave me no choice." Kat stepped back away from Tara before she reached into her pocket and threw it. It was a small stone. "HEADS UP!"

Tara yelped and held up her hands, a familiar yellow glow she had tried to suppress coming from her hands. The stone stopped in mid-air. Kat grinned victoriously. "Thought so."

"Why did you do that?" Tara demanded angrily. "You could have hurt me!"

"I doubt that," Kat said as she walked towards Tara. "You do remember, everything, don't you?"

Tara sighed. There was no way she could weasel her way out of this. Her head facing down, she answered, "Yes."

"Why'd you lie?" Kat asked, not in an accusing way but in a gentle way.

"I just…I don't know," Tara held her arm. "After I got out, I knew that no matter what the Titans would not want me back. So, I got into town and did some odd jobs to get money. When I saw that Murakami High just opened and was looking for students, I jumped in. I forged some signatures, hacked into their computers and made some stuff up. It was easy with Slade's training since he taught me everything I know." Kat raised her eyebrow when Tara mentioned Slade. Tara continued with her confession, "As far as the school is concerned, I'm a girl whose Russian parents sent me here for school. I had the accent, but I got so used to America that it changed so I spoke like a normal American."

"You just wanted normalcy?"

"Yes, away from the superheroes and villains. I don't have to use my powers to fight anymore and that way I could live as a civilian. I'm perfectly happy."

"That's a lie," Kat said harshly. Tara looked up at her.

"What?"

"That's a lie and you know it. You're not normal and you'll never be normal, Tara," Kat said, a little harshly.

"You don't understand," Tara said with fists gripped. "You don't understand what I've been through!"

Kat shook her head, "True, I don't. But I do know that you're not really happy with this life, despite what you say."

"What makes you say that?" Tara asked, challenging.

"Greenie's not with you."

Tara fell silent. Kat was right. How could Tara be truly happy without Beast Boy? She sighed. "Okay, I've told you everything, now tell me how you became an honorary Titan."

Kat smiled and sighed, "It's a long and confusing story, Tara."

"I've got time."

"Alright, it all started a few days ago when my otouto-chan…" Kat began as Tara listened.

* * *

The auburn haired Knight of Seiryu's emerald eyes fluttered open. He yawned and covered his mouth He remembered his okaasan saying, "Cover your mouth when you yawn less you want the devil to enter your mouth." It sounded like nonsense, but Leo took his mother's advice to heart.

He looked around and blinked. "This isn't my room."

"I see you're awake, sleeping beauty." Leo turned to see Cyborg there at the door of the Tower infirmary with a plate of food.

"Konnichiwa, Cyborg-san," Leo said politely to the bionic African American teen. "Where am I and what time is it?"

"You're in the Tower infirmary," Cyborg told him as he gave him the plate. On it was a tuna sandwich. "Your sister said you liked tuna fish."

"Arigatou," Leo smiled and picked up the sandwich. "Itidakimasu!" he took a bite.

"And for what time it is…" Cyborg said, pausing, "It's 12:45."

Leo's eyes widened as he spat out the food in his mouth. He coughed, beating his chest, before exclaiming, "NANI!?" He panicked, "Oh no! Oh no! I'm late!"

"Relax!" Cyborg placed his hands on the young Knight's shoulders. "Your sister's covering for you. She told the teachers you were sick."

"But…"

"Just relax," Cyborg repeated, more firmly.

"Hai," Leo nodded and calmed down before taking another bite of the sandwich. He then asked, "What happened last night?"

Cyborg answered, "You were fighting that Shadow guy, according to Kat, and got poisoned."

"Poisoned?"

"Yep, but your sis used a card and saved your life."

"She did? May Kami-sama bless her then."

Cyborg wondered and asked, "You're really close to your sister, aren't ya?"

"I am. She's family," Leo answered honestly with a smile. "Why'd you ask?"

Cyborg blushed a bit and answered, flustered, "Oh, no reason!" Leo raised an eyebrow at this. He took a sip of water from a glass on the table and put it back down. Leo knew there was something up, but he would not pry out of politeness. He then looked worried. His expression did not go unnoticed by Cyborg.

"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"Shadow defeated my onee-chan, didn't he?"

"I guess." Cyborg shrugged.

"That's bad. My onee-chan doesn't take losing well. If I know her, she will hunt him down to seek satisfaction."

"You mean like a rematch?"

"Hai, and trust my words that she won't rest until she beats him."

Cyborg, as he had spared with Kat, already knew that. She had gone all out. If that was what she was like sparring, who knows what she was like in a real fight?

Starfire, Robin, Beast Boy and Raven walked in. Starfire squealed in glee, "Oh, my friend! You are awake!" She then flew towards him and gave him a hug.

CRUNCH!

"Urk!" Leo's eyes popped open.

Robin said, "I think you should stop hugging him, Star. He might pass out again."

Starfire let go as she stepped away from Leo. Leo dropped back on the pillow, his back sore. "My apologies, friend," Starfire said sincerely.

"That's alright, Starfire-san," Leo groaned a bit as he lay still in bed. He summoned his cards and looked through them. The other Titans watched as he occupied himself.

The cards he had so far were as followed

The Category Ace of Spades: Change Seiryu. This was his transformation card.

The Category 2 of Spades: Slash Lizard. This card increased the slashing power of his sword.

The Category 3 of Spades: Beat Lion. This card increased the power of his forward punches.

The Category 4 of Spades: Tackle Boar. This card increased the power of his tackles.

The Category 5 of Spades: Kick Locust. This card increased the power of his flying kicks.

The Category 6 of Spades: Thunder Deer. This card added electrical element to attacks and increased his already acquired electrical powers

Finally the Category 9 of Spades: Mach Cheetah. This card increases his speed. Well, it would have but he hadn't tested it yet.

7 cards so far. Just 7 cards after all this time.

He sighed.

"Nice cards," Beast Boy commented as he walked over to the young Knight. Leo smiled. Maybe he didn't have to be so bored stuck in bed. Leo then pointed at one and said, "This one's one of my favorites. Let me tell you how I got it."

* * *

After the talk she had with Kat, Tara still couldn't get it out of her head.

Kat knew.

Kat was a Titan.

What if she told the other Titans?

Kat had given Tara her word that she wouldn't tell the other Titans, but could she trust her?

It was nearly the end of the school day. It was Friday so she could rest her mind during the weekend. The clock struck 3:00. The bell rang. School was out.

Well, not for all.

Kat miserably walked into detention. The teacher that would look after them, unfortunately, was Mr. Steve Barkin.

Oh, the joy.

"Greetings, Hasuma," Mr. Barkin said gruffly. "Now, shut up and sit down for the next two hours."

Oh, Kat had the urge to blast this guy, or freeze him, either way it would be sweet. She sat down, crossed her arms, and would remain bored for the rest of the day.

She envied her brother now who was at the Tower sleeping. She wished she was there right now.

She was going to be really bored…Really, really, bored.

Damn detention, damn Barkin.

"Chikusho!"

"What was that, Hasuma?" Barkin demanded.

* * *

The taxi stopped in front of a restaurant. It was Café La Salle. The passenger paid the fare and got out of the cab, carrying his luggage. He had only one suitcase. His blue eyes scanned the piece of paper he was holding in front of him. He smiled.

"Café…La Salle…" he checked the sign board above the door. "Yep, this is the place." He walked in and was welcomed by both Tom and Sheila.

"Welcome to Café La Salle," Tom greeted.

"Please, sit down," Sheila offered.

He sat down at a table, was given a menu by Sheila and read through it. He was hungry, and was going to have his lunch.

* * *

In a church, a young man dressed in all black sat on the right side bench in the far front. His black trench coat covered his entire form as he fingered the silver crucifix that was hanging around his neck via a golden chain.

He gazed upon the beautiful stained glass windows and large crucifix with the crucified statue of Jesus on it. He sighed again and let out a silent prayer.

A priest walked up to him and asked. "What is wrong, my son?"

The youth with shoulder length black hair and sunglasses looked up to be priest, "Father, I think I have sinned."

"The Lord is always forgiving to his children. Please, tell me."

Should he? Maybe it would be the right thing to do. Of course, even if it was sin, he had to lie. The real story would be far too unbelievable. Maybe he could omit a few things. Holding onto the small silver cross in his hand, he told the priest of his sins.

* * *

Leo was still in bed. He had taken a shower and was reading a book. Suddenly, his cell phone beeped. He picked it up and his eyes widened.

"Nani?"

At the same time, the alarm blared.

* * *

Kat was in the middle of detention and was bored out of her mind. Barkin was watching her like a hawk. Suddenly, her cell phone beeped. She took it out and inspected the screen. Her blue eyes went wide.

"Hasuma, turn off that phone!" Barkin yelled.

"Sorry, Mr. Barkin!" Kat yelled as she ran for the door, "I have to go! Emergency!"

* * *

The young man with the spiked up brown hair was eating a plate of spaghetti when his phone beeped. He out down the spoon and fork and took it out of the front pocket of his denim jacket. He flipped it open and his eyes widened. He placed the money on the table, wiped his mouth with the napkin and rushed out.

Tom yelled, "Sir, you forgot your suitcase!"

* * *

The priest listened to him as he told his story, nodding occasionally. Suddenly, a beeping sound invaded his ears.

"Forgive me, Father," the young man said. He looked at the phone and his eyes widened but no one could tell for they were hidden by his bangs and sunglasses. He hastily got up. "Forgive me, Father, I have urgent business to attend to."

The priest nodded and blessed the black clad young man as he rushed to the doors and rushed out.

* * *

The mall was in chaos. People ran around in panic. What was happening here?

Beast Spirits, that's what.

And there were three of them.

One looked like a humanoid zebra and carrying a large pronged handheld weapon with sharp blades, another looked like a brown humanoid dragonfly and the last looked like a humanoid mole. They were attacking anyone they could get their hands on. Suddenly, a red birdarang slammed into the head of the Dragonfly Beast Spirit who had a person in its grasp. It let go of its would be victim and glared at the one who dared to attack it. The other Beast Spirits turned to look as well.

5 teenagers stood in front of them standing defiantly.

The Teen Titans.

Robin grinned and then commanded, "TITANS! GO!"

The Titans charged and so did the Beast Spirits. Suddenly, all movement halted when a gunshot was heard. Robin whirled his head around for the source of the sound.

He found it.

Walking towards them and holding a strange looking ornate gun, which was modeled after a tiger, was another Advent Knight.

Another Advent Knight?

Yes, another Advent Knight.

The Advent Knight in question was clad in white armor with black tiger stripes on his chestplate and back. His diamond shaped shoulder guards pointed upwards. There was a diamond symbol on his belt buckle and another one on his chestplate. The bodysuit under the armor was black with white metal plating on his gauntlets and boots. His helmet, which was white as well, had a pair of sharp black extensions on top of the white eyepieces to emulate tiger ears and black tiger stripes running down the middle of his faceplate and the back of his helmet. He then struck a pose.

"FEAR NOT, FOR THE ADVENT KNIGHT OF BYAKKO IS HERE! CALL ME…" he paused for dramatic effect, "…PLUTO!"

The Titans had no idea how to react. The Beast Spirits then turned their attention towards the Advent Knight, shrugged, and attacked him instead.

He cracked his neck and said, "This is gonna be fun." He aimed his gun and fired.

* * *

A/N: Finally! The 4th Advent Knight has arrived. Want to know why he's called the Steel Tiger? Just watch!

Preview of the next chap: The Titans, with the help of Pluto, are fighting the deadly trio of Beast Spirits. Joining in the battle are none other than Shadow and Mimic. Wait, where's Leo and why are the Knights fighting each other?


	11. Episode 11: Conflict

In a church, a young man dressed in all black sat on the right side bench in the far front. His black trench coat covered his entire form as he fingered the silver crucifix that was hanging around his neck via a golden chain.

He gazed upon the beautiful stained glass windows and large crucifix with the crucified statue of Jesus on it. He sighed again and let out a silent prayer.

A priest walked up to him and asked. "What is wrong, my son?"

The youth with shoulder length black hair and sunglasses looked up to be priest, "Father, I think I have sinned."

"The Lord is always forgiving to his children. Please, tell me."

Should he? Maybe it would be the right thing to do. Of course, even if it was sin, he had to lie. The original story would be too unbelievable. Maybe he could omit a few things. Holding onto the small silver cross in his hand, he told the priest of his sins.

* * *

Kat was in the middle of detention and was bored out of her mind. Barkin was watching her like a hawk. Suddenly, her cell phone beeped. She took it out and inspected the screen. Her blue eyes went wide.

"Hasuma, turn off that phone!" Barkin yelled.

"Sorry, Mr. Barkin!" Kat yelled as she ran for the door, "I have to go! Emergency!"

* * *

"FEAR NOT, FOR THE ADVENT KNIGHT OF BYAKKO IS HERE! CALL ME…" he paused for dramatic effect, "…PLUTO!"

The Titans had no idea how to react. The Beast Spirits then turned their attention towards the Advent Knight, shrugged, and attacked him instead.

He cracked his neck and said, "This is gonna be fun." He aimed his gun and fired.

* * *

**Episode 11: Conflict**

The three Beast Spirits circled around the Advent Knight of Byakko and started their attack. The Mole Beast Spirit tried to punch Pluto in the head, but the gun-slinging Knight reacted quickly and shot it in the chest. The Zebra Beast Spirit tried to attack him from behind, but, without even turning around, he fired a perfect shot at its head and then whirled around to perform a roundhouse kick that hit it again in the head. The Dragonfly Beast Spirit flew at him at high speed in an attempt to clothesline him. Pluto dropped and rolled away before kneeling and firing 5 shots at it.

The Titans watched. This Knight seemed to be holding his own against the three Beast Spirits. Even though the Titans couldn't exactly defeat the Beast Spirits, they could at least lend a hand.

Robin shouted, "Titans! Go!"

Starfire and Raven dealt with the flying Dragonfly Beast Spirit, Cyborg and Beast Boy were taking care of the Mole Beast Spirit while Robin and Pluto fought with the Zebra Beast Spirit.

The Dragonfly Beast Spirit was an ugly sight to behold. Large compound eyes and a brownish body made up its look as long sharp claws were ready to strike down the two flying girls. Starfire, with a cry of righteous fury, fired her eyebeams at it. It dodged out of the way but met with her fist and later got a face full of starbolt energy. Starfire, despite her caring nature, was going to kick this thing's butt since she now knew that these creatures were irredeemable. With another cry, she punched it again in the face and the gut before grabbing it by the head and head-butting it. Starfire was proving her words of coming from a proud warrior race. She was fighting like she should be, as a Tamaranean warrior princess.

The Dragonfly Beast Spirit let out a buzz as it freed itself from Starfire's grasp. It flew at her and was able to dodge her eyebeams and starbolts. It was close enough now to claw her face off, when suddenly Raven chanted her three famous magic words, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Her eyes flashed white as black energy escaped from her hands. Several nearby benches were carried into the air and flung into the Dragonfly Beast Spirit. It eyes bugged out, pun not intended, and it was slammed into the ground by several benches. Raven quipped, uncharacteristically and smirked, "Someone call the exterminator."

The Mole Beast Spirit was black and brown in color with silver armor plating on its forearms, upper legs and chest. It appeared to be wearing brown leather pants and claw toed boots. Its hands looked like the webbed forelegs of a mole as did its head that looked like a mole, except with a drill for a nose. Cyborg smashed his fist into the Beast Spirit as Beast Boy leapt up and morphed into a gorilla. He dropped down upon the Beast Spirit, grabbed it by the shoulders and hurled it onto the ground. Beast Boy then attempted to pummel it, but the Beast Spirit's drill nose spun. It then began drilling into the floor, creating a dust cloud to hide itself in. Beast Boy and Cyborg coughed. When the dust cloud subsided, Beast Boy morphed back to human form and asked, "Where'd it go?" There was a hole in the floor and Beast Boy peaked into it.

Cyborg scanned for it. Suddenly, the floor behind him shattered open as the Mole Beast Spirit leapt out and up, kicking Cyborg square in the back and causing him to fall. It then got on top of Cyborg and attempted to drill him through with its nose.

"GET OFF ME!" Cyborg yelled as he grabbed the Beast Spirit by the neck and threw it into one of the support pillars. It got up, made a few sounds, and attacked again, only to be rammed by Beast Boy who had assumed the form of a mountain goat.

The Zebra Beast Spirit had a zebra-like head and a humanoid white body with black stripes. It also wore leather pants and boots with pointed up toes. Around its wrist were studded black bracelets. Pluto fought it hand to hand as Robin aided him with his Bo-staff.

"Thanks for the help," Pluto said as he punched the Beast Spirit in the chest, before delivering a powerful uppercut.

"No problem," Robin replied as he swung his staff and hit the Beast Spirit across the face. Both of them then kicked the Beast Spirit in the chest and sent it crashing into a window display. It got up and huffed before showing off its power. Suddenly, another Zebra Beast Spirit appeared, shocking Robin.

"It duplicated!" Robin said in shock.

"No duh," Pluto said as he drew his gun and spread out his cards like Draco did with his sword. He drew out two cards and slashed them through his tiger gun. "FIRE! BULLET!" the cards were absorbed into his gun as he aimed and shot a few fireballs at one of the charging Zebra Beast Spirits. The other one fought with Robin with its pronged blade weapon. Robin dodged to the side and threw some explosive discs at it. It kept coming and slashed down with his weapon. It kicked Robin in the chest and the Boy Wonder was sent sprawling, his Bo-Staff knocked out of his hands. Pluto was preoccupied and couldn't help as were the other Titans. The Zebra Beast Spirit raised its weapon high and swung down.

Starfire was the only one who noticed during her fight with the Dragonfly Beast Spirit and shouted with horror, "ROBIN!" she could do nothing as the Zebra Beast Spirit was ready to slice Robin's skull open.

Suddenly, the water from the nearby water fountain burst to life and smashed into the Zebra Beast Spirit that was ready to kill Robin. It got knocked into another one of the store windows. Robin got a few drips of water on him and was fine. He blinked, bewildered, "Huh?" he sat up, "What just happened?"

Shadow stepped into view, clad in his black and green turtle armor. He gripped his battle staff and charged at the Zebra Beast Spirit, running past Robin, and going into battle.

Another shot from Pluto destroyed the Zebra Beast Spirit he was fighting, revealing it to be a fake duplicate. He turned around and his eyes went wide under his helmet as he saw the Knight of Genbu. He said in disbelief, "Can't be." The Zebra Beast Spirit got speared by Shadow and thrown at Pluto's feet. Pluto looked up to see him go after the Mole Beast Spirit Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting.

Pluto looked down at the Zebra Beast Spirit that was getting up and sighed. "Oh well," he said before he drew card and slashed it through his gun. "DROP!" He jumped up and performed a powerful and deadly drop kick that smashed into the Zebra Beast Spirit. Now knocked out, Pluto dropped a card on it and sealed it. His attention turned to Shadow. "Who is he?"

Starfire, relieved that Robin had been saved, now had her own problems. The Dragonfly Beast Spirit was only getting faster and scored a few hits on Raven as it avoided her attacks. Thankfully, she had only minor injuries. Seeing this, Starfire got back into the fight and smashed her fist into its chest again. It grabbed her around her wrist and shoulder and then kicked her in the stomach hard. With the wind knocked out of her, the Dragonfly Beast Spirit revealed the sharp blades hidden in its elbows and was going to use them on Starfire to slice her head off.

Suddenly, a block of ice smashed into it and sent it hurtling into a wall and creating a crater. Starfire looked to see who had saved her.

It was Kat and she had her Suzaku Advent Buckle on. "Hey Starry, mind if I help out?" Starfire nodded and this made Kat grin. She slid in her transformation card and shouted out, "Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

The Advent Knight of Suzaku summoned her Suzaku Arrow with her card reader attached and ran into battle, shooting at the Dragonfly Beast Spirit with her arrow. However, it was able to fly out of the way. Mimic shot energy arrow after energy arrow at it, nearly shooting at Starfire and Raven who were in the air with it. It was to fast. A few windows and shops got hit by her arrows, though.

"Watch where you're shooting!" Raven yelled out as she tried a dark energy blast with limited effect.

"Please, you almost shot at us!" Starfire yelled out. Mimic stopped shooting. If she tried to shoot at the Dragonfly Beast Spirit who was moving too fast for her arrows she might risk hurting Starfire and Raven. Also, she couldn't fly…

Or could she?

"Time to show them why I'm called Mimic!" Mimic yelled out as she detached her card reader from her bow and reattached it to her belt buckle.

"What is she doing?" Raven questioned with some of her attention still on the Dragonfly Beast Spirit.

Mimic drew a card and slashed it through. "TORNADO HAWK!" Now, usually when an Advent Knight slashes a card through their reader they gain a power up for themselves or their weapons based on the sealed Beast Spirit's power. Well, in Mimic's case, with the card reader attached to her belt buckle it was a little different.

How so?

A pair of brown hawk wings sprouted out of her back! She flapped them and was in the air.

This was why her codename was Mimic.

The Dragonfly Beast Spirit looked shocked as Mimic flew at it at high speeds. Her left fist was engulfed in flames as she punched it in the jaw. She then slashed it diagonally on the chest, twice, making an X-slash and then flipped up to deliver a kick to its chin. She then aimed at it, point blank, and fired an ice arrow that pierced through its body. "EAT THIS!" she shouted as she banished her weapon and delivered two flaming punches and icy kicks that sent it falling back to the ground.

Mimic landed, drew a card and threw it at the fallen Beast Spirit. It was sealed and flew back into her hand. She detached the card reader from her buckle and the wings disappeared. Mimic grinned as she looked up at Starfire and Raven, winking at them. Of course, this went unnoticed since her red visor covered her eyes.

Shadow fought with great intensity, not letting Cyborg and Beast Boy interfere. This was his fight and his fight alone! He stabbed with his staff and then kicked the Mole Beast Spirit to the ground. The Beast Spirit scrambled on all fours and then drilled itself back into the ground. Shadow peered into the hole. He snapped his fingers and suddenly the Mole Beast Spirit was flushed out of the hole with the water shooting up like a geyser. It seemed that Shadow had unleashed the water from the pipes underneath the mall.

Shadow looked up and drew two cards before slashing them through his staff. "BLIZZARD! STAB!" He struck with his staff and the Mole Beast Spirit was frozen and he merely tapped his card onto the Beast Spirit to seal it. It was a simple win.

The Titans shouted out in victory. Pluto walked over to them to thank them for their help.

"Thanks you guys," Pluto said to them.

"Hey, you helped out too," Robin said to Pluto. "So you're an Advent Knight, huh?"

"Yep!" Pluto said proudly. He then turned to look at the two other Advent Knights in the mall. "Uh-oh. Not good."

Shadow and Mimic were staring each other down. Mimic gripped her Suzaku Arrow as he gripped his Genbu Staff. Mimic glared at him angrily, remembering how he humiliated her in combat and nearly cost her otouto-chan his life. This man would not go unpunished.

"So, you want to fight me?" Shadow said calmly, not showing any emotion in his voice.

"That's right," Mimic said. "You hurt my otouto-chan so now I'm gonna hurt you."

"We'll see about that."

Mimic and Shadow charged at each other. Shadow swung with his staff but Mimic ducked in time before she jumped up and performed a flip kick that caused him to drop his staff. Landing back on her feet, she dashed forward and unleashed a flurry of flaming and freezing punches. Despite being based on a turtle, Shadow was surprising fast as he dodged her punches before grabbing her by the wrist and throwing her onto the ground. The force of the impact caused the floor to cave in slightly. Shadow went over to his staff and picked it up. He turned and got an arrow in the chest. Sparks flew as the energy arrow hit.

"Shouldn't we try to stop this?" Beast Boy questioned.

"You really want to get into the middle of **that**?" Cyborg commented. Beast Boy fell silent.

Pluto silently observed as did Robin.

Starfire wanted to help but was held back. Raven said, holding Starfire's arm, "We can't interfere, this is their fight."

"But…" Starfire began.

Mimic got back up, recovering from the blow, and went on the offensive once more. Using the blades of her bow, she slashed at him. He blocked with his blade and kicked her hard in the chest. He then slammed her in the gut with the snakehead end of his staff before twirling it up and hitting her in the jaw. She staggered back, messaging her jaw. She reached down to her card holder and drew two cards. Shadow saw this and drew a card as well. Mimic slashed her cards through.

"TORNADO! CHOP!" the bow announced, "**SPINNING WAVE!**" Tornado winds swirled around her as she charged at Shadow who slashed through his own card.

"GEL!" As Mimic executed her attack, Shadow's body melted into a sort of gelatin substance. The Titans grimaced in disgust as Mimic's attack went through him harmlessly. Shadow reformed and spun around to strike downwards with his staff, striking Mimic in the back. She dropped down to her knees. Shadow drew two cards from his the card holder on his belt and slashed them through.

"BITE! VENOM!" The properties of the cards were absorbed into his body, "**VENOM CRASH!**" He jumped up, preparing to finish her off.

The Titans went to stop this, but something beat them to it.

"RAIJIN!" they heard someone yell.

Suddenly, a streak of lightning pierced through air and struck between the Knight of Genbu and Knight of Suzaku. Shadow was thrown back by surprise and Mimic was dumbfounded. Could this be a message from Kami/God? No, it wasn't. It's a message from a really pissed off Knight of Seiryu. Leo walked in with electricity crackling all over his body and tornado winds whirling around him. His hair stuck on ends and rose up as his braid flailed around. Mimic gulped as she had never seen her otouto-chan so mad before. Leo shouted out, his voice booming, "ENOUGH!"

Pluto whistled. All the Titans were stunned to silence.

Leo shouted, "If you mess with my onee-chan, you mess with me!" he shouted out, sliding the Change Seiryu card into his buckle, "Henshin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Draco drew out his sword and slashed Shadow across the chest. He then shouted out, "FUUJIN!" and threw Shadow back with a powerful wind blast. Shadow recovered and used his powers to control the water in the fountain and unleashed it upon Draco. The water was frozen into ice as Mimic raised her hand.

"TAKE THIS!" she shouted as she fired several ice arrows at the Knight of Genbe. He leapt up and made a gesture with his hands. Various thorny vines erupted from the ground and went for the twin Knights. Draco slashed a card through his sword.

"SLASH!" Draco then sliced through the mass of vines and went for Shadow who created a water shield and leapt out of the way. Draco turned around to look at him and drew three cards before slashing them through his sword to activate them.

"KICK! THUNDER! MACH!" Draco's green eyepieces flashed as he stabbed his sword into the floor. Three giant projections of the cards he just activated appeared above him and then were absorbed into him. "**LIGHTNING SONIC!**"

Draco yelled and ran at blinding speed. He leapt up and performed a powerful electrifies flying kick. This time, it hit its mark and sent Shadow flying. Draco landed and took a deep breath of fresh air. He quoted, pointing to the sky and then to himself before making a slashing motion with his sword, "I cannot be defeated for I am the man that walks the path to destiny created by the slash of my blade." He turned to say to Shadow, "Gomen, but that was for my onee-chan."

Shadow got up. He stared at the twin Knights with his blue eyepieces. He said, "You are quite powerful." It was a compliment. Draco nodded. Shadow started to walk away.

"Hey! Stop, you!" she yelled out at Shadow. He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "We're not done yet! We haven't even started yet!" Apparently, Mimic had forgotten the piercing glare she was getting from her twin brother.

Shadow shook his head and rested his staff on his shoulder. "Whatever," he muttered as he walked away.

Mimic would not let him walk away without having the last word. She shouted, "Get back here!"

He only scoffed and continued on his way. Mimic fumed but didn't go after him. She crossed her arms angrily.

Shadow walked by the Titans and stopped. He turned to regard them. He said, "I hope you five don't decide to interfere again. This is none of your concern." He added, "Leave the Beast Spirits to those more capable."

Robin narrowed his eyes. How dare Shadow say that to him? "This is our city and it's our job to protect it."

Shadow's eyes fell on Pluto for a second before he turned away and said, "Then go after those criminals you fight and stay out of my way." He continued to walk away. He drew a card, slashed it through his staff, "SMOG!" and disappeared into the smog cloud.

"Jerk," Beast Boy stuck out his tongue. "Who does he think he is telling us that?"

"Actually, he's right," Pluto said. He got a few glares from the Titans, "Sorry, but it is the Advent Knights' job to seal the Beast Spirits and we can't endanger other people. Thanks for the help, though. It was really appreciated."

The energy fields stripped off Leo and Kat's armors. Kat turned to look at her brother. He didn't look so angry anymore and she smiled. Leo smiled back. "Arigatou, otouto-chan," she thanked him.

"I was only trying to help, onee-chan," he said. "Besides, you would've beaten him without my help anyway."

"You got that right," she flicked her own nose with her thumb as she grinned proudly. The twins walked to the Titans, noticing the Knight of Byakko with them.

"Long time no see, Tiger-boy," Kat said to him.

"It's been a long time, Pluto-san," Leo greeted.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?' Pluto said.

"What're you doing here?" Leo asked.

Robin decided to interject, "Wait, you two know him?"

"Hai," the twins answered in unison.

"He was the one who helped out when we started at Advent Knights awhile back," Kat said. "The other Advent Knight we told you about."

"He taught us what we needed to know about being Knights," Leo added. "We wouldn't know what to do without his guidance."

"I wouldn't go THAT far," Pluto said bashfully as he rubbed the back of his head. "So, I see you've made friends with the Titans." Pluto turned to regard the Titans, "You people saved Tokyo from that dirty Commander Daizo. I always knew he was too good to be true."

"Thanks," Robin said.

"Hey, it's what we do," Cyborg added, grinning.

"Besides, it was all worth it," Beast Boy grinned widely.

"New friend!" Starfire yelled as she embraced Pluto. Thankfully, his armor protects him from getting crushed.

"Down girl," he said and Starfire let go. He asked, "Does she always do this?" He received numerous nods.

"What brings you here, Pluto-san?" Leo asked.

"HQ sent me to deliver something to you two," Pluto said.

"Really, what is it?" Kat asked.

"It's…" Pluto began to say before he realized, "OH NO! I LEFT IT BACK AT THAT RESTAURANT!"

"NANI?" the twins shouted.

* * *

Shadow staggered as he walked, his armor now off. He went back into the church and sat down. Taking the crucifix out from under his shirt, he began to pray silently.

'_The Dragon is stronger than I realized,_' he thought. '_His sister, the Phoenix, is also a threat to my plans. Now the Tiger is here too. I can't let them interfere, I just can't._' He suddenly began coughing. He covered his mouth with his gloved hand as he continued to cough. When he removed his hand, he took a napkin out of his coat pocket and wiped his glove clean.

'_I must collect all the cards, I must,_' he swore mentally. '_It's the only way I can…_' He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He touched the centre of his eyes, his stomach and both his shoulders to draw a cross. '_God, please forgive me…but there is no other way…_'

The napkin in his hand…had blood on it.

* * *

A/N: The plot thickens. Wonder what's wrong with Shadow? What does he wants the cards for? What did Pluto come to give Kat and Leo?

Preview of next chap: Pluto reveals his true identity as they return to Café La Salle to retrieve the briefcase he was carrying. Pluto then becomes an honorary Titan and visits the Tower with Leo as Kat has to continue her detention. Raven goes off to look for Shadow and finds the 'Man in Black' in a flower shop. Will she discover his secret?

Beast Spirits/Cards Sealed:

3 of Clubs: Screw Mole

9 of Diamonds: Gemini Zebra

4 of Hearts: Float Dragonfly

**New Cards Used:**

**Pluto:**

2 of Diamonds: Bullet Armadillo

5 of Diamonds: Drop Whale

6 of Diamonds: Firefly

**Shadow:**

7 of Clubs: Gel Jellyfish

**New Combos Revealed:**

**Spinning Wave**

Used by: Mimic

Cards used: Chop Head and Tornado Hawk.

**Fire Bullet**

Used by: Pluto

Cards used: Firefly and Bullet Armadillo

**Blizzard Stab**

Used by: Shadow

Cards used: Blizzard Polar and Stab Bee

**Venom Crash**

Used by: Shadow

Cards used: Bite Cobra and Poison Scorpion

**Lightning Sonic**

Used by: Draco

Cards used: Kick Locust, Thunder Deer and Mach Cheetah.


	12. Episode 12: Secrets

"HQ sent me to deliver something to you two," Pluto said.

"Really, what is it?" Kat asked.

"It's…" Pluto began to say before he realized, "OH NO! I LEFT IT BACK AT THAT RESTAURANT!"

"NANI?" the twins shouted.

* * *

Shadow staggered as he walked, his armor now off. He went back into the church and sat down. Taking the crucifix out from under his shirt, he began to pray silently.

'_The Dragon is stronger than I realized,_' he thought. '_His sister, the Phoenix, is also a threat to my plans. Now the Tiger is here too. I can't let them interfere, I just can't._' He suddenly began coughing. He covered his mouth with his gloved hand as he continued to cough. When he removed his hand, he took a napkin out of his coat pocket and wiped his glove clean.

'_I must collect all the cards, I must,_' he swore mentally. '_It's the only way I can…_' He looked up at the ceiling and sighed. He touched the centre of his eyes, his stomach and both his shoulders to draw a cross. '_God, please forgive me…but there is no other way…_'

The napkin in his hand…had blood on it.

* * *

**Episode 12: Secrets**

"YOU LEFT IT BEHIND!?" Kat screeched as she grabbed Pluto by the collar of his armor and began shaking the Knight of Byakko. "I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" The water in the fountain froze over as small decorative shrubbery caught fire.

"Onee-chan!" Leo yelled, trying to pry his sister off Pluto. "You mustn't beat him up! We don't even know what he left behind!"

"If it's from HQ, it has to be important!" Kat snapped before turning back to Pluto. "Okay, Tiger-Boy! Take us to it before I…"

The Titans did not know what to do. Well, almost all of them. Robin and Starfire decided to break it up. "Alright! Aright! Break it up!" he shouted and then whistled. Kat let go of Pluto and crossed her arms in irritation.

"Thanks," Pluto said.

"Pluto-san, could you please take us to what you brought us?" Leo asked.

"Sure thing, Leo," Pluto said. He reached down to his belt buckle and said, "Bur first I need to change into something a little more comfortable and little less metallic." He ejected the Change Byakko card out of his buckle and the energy field was stripped off him. The twins' eyes widened.

"IT'S YOU!" Kat and Leo shouted in shock.

"Wait, you know him?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure we do!" Kat shouted. "How could we not? He's one of the guys that helped make our buckles and gear!"

"He did?" Cyborg asked, surprised.

"How could we not have known that he was Pluto all this time?" Leo asked, not believing what he was seeing.

"You never knew?" Beast Boy blinked. "Talk about keeping a secret." He grinned.

"Hey, it was part of the job description, plus I am a good at acting," Pluto said. "By the way, my name is Yoshiyuki Takada. Please call me Takada." Takada was a 19 year old young Japanese man with spiked up brown hair with two long strands sticking out of his forehead. He had aqua blue eyes. His clothing comprised of a white shirt, a blue denim jacket and jeans. He wore brown leather shoes on his feet. He ran a hand through his hair and apologized to Leo and Kat, "Sorry, you two, but I had to keep my identity a secret. No hard feelings?" he extended a hand. Kat took it and squeezed.

"None," she grinned maliciously before he jerked his hand away and shaking it.

"Still as hot as ever, huh Mimic?" Takada grinned. "Leo?" he extended a hand.

Leo bowed and Takada bowed as well. Leo then took his hand and Takada jerked his hand back when he felt a jolt. Leo smirked, "Gomen, but like my onee-chan I feel that you deserved it Takada-san."

"Yeah," Takada flicked his hand over and over. "Boy that was a shocker."

"Café La Salle then?" Kat asked.

"Let's go," Takada nodded.

The three Knights walked away, but Leo stopped and addressed the Titans, "Gomenasai, my friends, but this is a private matter. I do hope you understand."

"We understand," Robin said.

"Oh, please come visit our home again soon," Starfire said, beaming.

"You owe me a game, dude," Beast Boy added, making Leo laugh.

"And I'd like learn those recipes from you, dawg," Cyborg grinned.

Raven shrugged and said, "Whatever, just stay out of my room and we'll get along fine."

Leo bowed. "Hai!"

"Otouto-chan, hayaku!" Kat yelled to her brother.

"Hai, onee-chan!" Leo ran after his sister as the trio of Knights walked out of the mall.

* * *

After the mission, the Titans all went back to the Tower. Well, almost all of them. Raven said she wanted to take a walk around town to clear her head. They knew that when Raven wanted alone time, there was no room for argument. As long as she came back on time, it was okay with Robin.

Raven walked around a bit and passed by a flower shop. She blinked in realization before she took a few steps back. She looked through the window and saw…HIM.

The Man in Black was looking at flowers, sniffing them. He seemed to like the roses the most. He went over to some black roses then moved over to some white ones and finally red ones. He then asked the clerk something. Smiling, the young lady collected the black, red and white roses and wrapped them up into a bouquet. She gave the bouquet to him and he paid her the money. Giving a nod, he waked out of the shop.

'_Who is he?_' Raven asked herself mentally. '_And why do I want to get to know him so bad?_' Raven closed her eyes and groaned. If she ever told Starfire this, the alien girl would be squealing and laughing with delight at the idea that Raven had 'a crush'. Raven scoffed at the idea. She had enough of crushed a long time ago. She was only following this guy so she could know what he was up to. She felt suspicious of him. Well, this was what she was trying to convince herself. This was professional, not personal. Nothing personal, it was just business. She followed after him quietly in the air, hoping that he wouldn't notice her.

Unfortunately, he did notice her as he smirked. '_She's following me. This girl, there is something about her that I cannot put my finger on…since I met her at that bookstore…_' he mused and then shook his head before putting on a serious face. '_No, I have no time for such nonsense!_'

He decided to pretend not to notice her as he continued to walk. If Raven was reading his thoughts, she'd know he was just leading her along.

* * *

Kat, Leo and Takada arrived at Café La Salle. Tom approached Takada and returned him his briefcase, "Here sir, your briefcase."

"Thanks," Takada said before he gave Tom a 5 dollar tip. Kat quirked an eyebrow at this but decided not to make a comment.

"Okay, what's this thing you brought us?" Kat asked, hands on her hips.

Suddenly, a large man in army uniform burst in. Leo and Kat's eyes widened.

"MR. BARKIN?" Kat's jaw dropped

"BARKIN-SENSEI?" Leo was surprised too.

"HASUMA! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!" Barkin roared as he got into Kat's face. She backed away, eyes wide. "NOW, I WANT YOU TO MARCH BACK TO SCHOOL AND SIT FOR DETENTION AND WRITE A 5000 WORD ESSAY ON RUNNING AWAY FROM DETENTION AND THE CONSEQUENCES! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"YES SIR, MR. BARKIN-SENSEI, SIR!" Kat stood at attention and marched out. Takada blinked and was about to say something before Leo cut him off.

"Please, don't ask…" Leo said to Mr. Barkin, "Barkin-sensei, I apologize. My onee-chan was just helping me out with an emergency. Punish me instead."

Barkin sighed. "Narukawa," the army man turned teacher began, "You're a good student, straight A's in all your classes. Please don't try to mess up your life because of your twin sister."

"But, Barkin-sensei…" Leo began but Kat walked in and bopped him on the head before ruffling his hair.

"It's okay, otouto-chan," she smiled tenderly to her twin brother. "I'll be fine. Barkin-sensei's bark is worse than his bite," she joked. She then marched out, following after Barkin. Leo sighed and turned to Takada.

"Alright, tell me what you got," Leo said as he sat down. Takada sat down across from him and opened the briefcase.

"Your sister should be here to hear this too," Takada said uncertainly.

"I'll tell her what you'll tell me."

"Alright, but prepare yourself for what I'm about to tell you…"

* * *

The Man in Black walked into the church. Raven landed and looked around before stepping in herself. She stared at the beautiful interior. Her demon side would hate all this but her human side couldn't help but see how beautiful it was inside the church. She spotted him at the far front bench on the right side. Taking in a deep breath, she walked over to him and sat down next to him. He was reading the bible as he spun held the crucifix by the chain around his fingers. He then closed his bible and looked at Raven.

"You've been following me," it was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm sorry," Raven said, blushing a bit before tucking her hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to get to know you."

"A simple 'hello' would've sufficed," he said simply.

"I'm sorry if I came out all stalker-like," she said guiltily. "Can we…start over?"

The Man in Black gave her small smile and her cheeks turned pink. For some reason, that small smile had an effect on her. "Sure. My name is Desmond."

"I'm Raven," she said. Desmond reached over to his side and brought up the bouquet of roses he had brought from the flower shop. He had set them aside next to him. Raven blinked and looked up to him.

"For you," he said. Raven gasped in shock.

"For…me…?" Raven said, still trying to process this.

"I have a confession too," Desmond admitted, "I've been…watching you too. You're a very wonderful person, and not because you're a superhero. I wished to get to know you as well but I didn't how to get around to doing it. Quite a coincidence, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Raven looked away shyly. No one had ever made her feel like this aside from Malchior and he had betrayed her. Maybe…maybe now…since she was truly free of her father…she could…? She shook her head. No, love was not for her.

"What's wrong? You seemed troubled," Desmond said to her. Raven shuddered internally at the smooth sound of his voice. His British accent was like Malchior/Rorek's but more refined and not at all annoying like Mad Mod's.

"I appreciate the gesture, I really do," she said sincerely. "But flowers? We've only just met. Don't you give flowers to people you…are dating?"

"How about we fix that?" he said. "How about dinner with me later tonight? It's my treat," he smiled, hoping she would except his invitation. Raven was battling herself mentally.

Happy: Oh, say yes! Say yes! He's so cute!

Timid: But what if he doesn't like us like that? What if we make a fool of ourselves? We don't have anything to wear!

Brave: I say go for it, girl! Just take a chance!

Knowledge: The smart thing to do would be to avoid him. We do not need another emotional heartache. However, it is unhealthy to close yourself away from the world and to wonder what might've been.

Rage: I WILL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!

Raven sighed. Her emotions were of no help, well almost. She looked at him and gripped the bouquet. "Yeah, sure."

"Does Café La Salle sound okay?" Desmond asked. Raven blinked.

"Café La Salle?" Raven repeated.

"Yes, or do you wish to go someplace else?"

"No, it's fine."

"Great, I'll pick you up. Where do you live?"

"You know that big tower in the shape of a T?" she questioned. He nodded. "You can pick me up there."

"8:30?" Desmond asked.

"Alright, 8:30," Raven agreed and then advised, "Just wait until I give you the signal before you cross the bridge. It has a security system that shoots at intruders."

"I think I can manage," he said, smiling charmingly.

"Right, I need to go," Raven said before she got up and walked towards the church's doors before stepping out. Desmond caught a glimpse of her cloak before he smirked. He reached into his coat and pulled out a red rosebud. It glowed green and the rosebud bloomed.

"Maybe this won't be so bad…" He coughed a bit and covered his mouth. "I may not have much time left and I'm on a mission, but that doesn't mean I can't have some fun."

* * *

Raven returned to the Tower in a daze. She was sighing happily, uncharacteristically about her. She sniffed the roses and slipped into her room. She fell on her bed after removing her blue cloak. She smiled a bit as she stared at he roses in her hands.

She had a date tonight.

And then she realized something with eyes wide as she quickly sat uo.

SHE HAD A DATE TONIGHT!

And she had nothing to wear!

She began pacing around her room, leaving the bouquet on her bed. She scolded herself for her own stupidity. Why did she even agree to go out to dinner with him? She just met him and hardly knew him for Azar's sake! What if he turned out to be a villain in disguise or a spy or a…

Great, she was starting to turn into Robin. Raven could become paranoid, but not to the same degree as the Boy Blunder. However, she would not let something like mistrust and paranoia stop her from having a good time. Here was guy who wanted to go out with her. Now usually, with her reputation as super-heroine, she didn't have much of a social life outside her circle of friends which had grown larger since they recruited all those teen heroes and defeated the Brotherhood of Evil.

In life, chances need to be taken and she was going to do it. Besides, if he turned out to be a jerk, she could use her powers and fling him out to the street. Of course, she had to give him a chance. It wasn't everyday someone offered to take her out to dinner. Actually, this was a first even for her.

Now, she needed help getting ready and, against her better judgment, she decided to ask Starfire to help. There was just no way around it.

Hopefully, Starfire would not force her to wear anything TOO bright and preppy.

* * *

A black and green motorcycle stopped in front of Café La Salle. The rider, who was dressed completely in black, was wearing a helmet with a visor that completely hid his face. He looked into the window and saw both Leo and Takada talking. He revved up his engine and rode away. He had other things to attend to right now.

* * *

"You have to be kidding," Leo said in disbelief. "Tell me you're kidding."

"I can't lie to you, Leo. HQ wanted me to tell you this so you knew what exactly you were getting yourself into," Takada said.

"I just don't believe it," Leo said, still in shock.

"Tadaima," Kat called out as she walked into the Café, messaging her sore right wrist. She groaned, "5000 words hurt." She noticed the look on Leo and Takada's faces. "Okay, what did I miss?"

"Onee-chan, I think you may want to sit down," Leo said.

* * *

Raven was in Starfire's room and the hyperactive alien girl was dancing and twirling around. The dark empathy groaned. '_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…_'

"Oh, Raven! This is simply wonderful!" Starfire yelled in glee.

"Starfire, calm down!" Raven said as she tried to calm down her bouncy friend. "It's just a date! I might not see this guy again after this."

"But this is just so wonderful!" Starfire beamed. "Raven, this is your first date, yes?"

"It is," Raven nodded.

"Then you must dress properly! I have several dresses you could try out!"

"Oh the joy…" Raven muttered sarcastically. She was of course a little relieved. There was no telling how the guys, especially Beast Boy, would react to her going out on a date.

* * *

Kat's eyes went wide over what she had just been told and from what she had read from the reports Takada gave her. "No way…there's no way…" she shook her head slowly in disbelief. "It can't be true."

"HQ thought that you deserved the right to know," Takada said, frowning. Kat stood up and slammed the papers onto the table.

"This isn't true! I can't…I won't believe any of this garbage!" she snapped.

"Onee-chan, calm down…" Leo said.

"Papa…he was involved in the archeological dig that freed the Beast Spirits?" Kat said in disbelief. "How can I believe this? Papa would've told me."

"Kat, your father disappeared on that day. There was no body or anything. He just vanished," Takada told her.

"Is that why?" Kat sat back down, head lowered. "Is that why he never called? What about those letters I sent? Who replied to them?"

"That, we're not sure. But rest assured that we will find him, trust me," Takada said.

"Trust you?" she questioned. "How can I!?" she shot back, "All these secrets and lies! How? Tell me!" Kat began to tear up. "Papa…"

"Your grandfather told you what he did to keep you safe," Takada said. "He had to tell you something like your father was working at a dig and couldn't tell you and was too busy to see you."

"I became a Knight for you people to seal the Beast Spirits and this is how you repay me? With lies and secrets?" Kat was livid. "No more!" Kat took out her Change Suzaku card and Suzaku Buckle and threw them on the table. "I quit!" she stormed up the stairs and there was the sound of a door slamming.

"I was afraid this would happen," Takada said as he rubbed his temples. He looked at Leo, "You're taking this news quite well."

"Onee-chan was always very close with otousan. After the divorce, while I stayed with okaasan, onee-chan stayed with otousan. While I went around the world and traveled with my okaasan to her fashion shows and was being home-schooled, onee-chan was going around the world and learning about archeology and going to digs with otousan and ojiichan. Takada-san, you have to understand that for nearly 10 years we've only had our parents for support and otousan was everything to my onee-chan."

"I get that, believe me," Takada said. "I'm just sorry this was kept from the two of you."

"Why tell us now?"

"That, unfortunately, I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?" Leo narrowed his eyes.

"HQ's orders."

"Dear Kami-sama…" Leo let out a tired sigh.

* * *

Kat lay on her bed, facedown, crying her eyes out. He father was gone and there was no telling what had happened to him. He could be alive, he could be dead; there was no way of telling.

What had hurt the most was the betrayal. How could the people she had been working for keep this from her? She had loyally and blindly followed their orders to seal the Beast Spirits and she was repaid with lies and secrets. She didn't know what was true anymore.

They would have to beg her to become Mimic now. Someone else would have to take up the mantle of the Advent Knight of Suzaku for she wasn't going to do it anymore. No way, no how, not ever.

Leo would have to do it alone now. Well, he wasn't alone. There was Takada/Pluto. The Tiger Knight would help him since she wanted nothing to do with this anymore. She was through, now and forever.

* * *

A/N: Well, how's that? Sorry that there is a lot of angst and drama here, but I had to balance it out with all the action and humor. How is it? Please R and R.

Preview to the next chap: Raven is getting ready for her date with Desmond, Kat is crying in her room and Leo doesn't know what to do. Suddenly, the city is attacked by strange black insectoid creatures. What are they? Is there something bigger behind this?


	13. Episode 13: Infestation

"Does Café La Salle sound okay?" Desmond asked. Raven blinked.

"Café La Salle?" Raven repeated.

"Yes, or do you wish to go someplace else?"

"No, it's fine."

"Great, I'll pick you up. Where do you live?"

"You know that big tower in the shape of a T?" she questioned. He nodded. "You can pick me up there."

"8:30?" Desmond asked.

* * *

Kat lay on her bed, facedown, crying her eyes out. Her father was gone and there was no telling what had happened to him. He could be alive, he could be dead; there was no way of telling.

What had hurt the most was the betrayal. How could the people she had been working for keep this from her? She had loyally and blindly followed their orders to seal the Beast Spirits and she was repaid with lies and secrets. She didn't know what was true anymore.

They would have to beg her to become Mimic now. Someone else would have to take up the mantle of the Advent Knight of Suzaku for she wasn't going to do it anymore. No way, no how, not ever.

Leo would have to do it alone now. Well, he wasn't alone. There was Takada/Pluto. He Tiger Knight would help him since she wanted nothing to do with this anymore. She was through, now and forever.

* * *

A black and green motorcycle stopped in front of Café La Salle. The rider, who was dressed completely in black, was wearing a helmet with a visor that completely hid his face. He looked into the window and saw both Leo and Takada talking. He revved up his engine and rode away. He had other things to attend to right now.

* * *

**Episode 13: Infestation **

In a darkly lit room stood twelve individuals. Their identities were hidden from the outside world for they wore black robes with hoods that completely hid their faces. They stood in a circle, facing one another.

One began to speak, "It would seem the Knights are in this city and have started to seal our lesser kin."

Another replied, "What should we do? Do we face them ourselves."

Another one protested, "No. Such an action would be unwise. What do you say, King?"

King, their apparent leader, pulled down his hood to reveal the face of a man in his early forties with spiky and messy black hair with green eyes and slightly tanned skin. He said, in a commanding voice, "Release the Dark Roaches."

A different robed and hooded individual bowed, "It will be done, Lord King."

King grinned, "Excellent…"

* * *

Raven looked at herself in the mirror. After trying on various forms of clothing, she picked something that would be the most appropriate.

It was a dark blue t-shirt with a picture of a raven on it and a pair of black jeans. Around her wrists were black bracelets and on her feet were black combat boots. It would appear that Raven did have something to wear from her wardrobe and all she needed to do was look deeper. The clothing that Starfire had suggested made Raven shudder, cringe and grimace at all the pink and preppy clothing. It was just not her. She didn't like dresses that much either, even though Starfire said she would look simply stunning in one.

This wasn't a fancy dinner at a fancy restaurant. This was just a casual little place the Titans had gone to one or twice and being run by a pair of twin Advent Knights. Raven still didn't trust them, at least not by much. They were keeping something from the Titans and she intended to find out.

Taking a book up into her hands and looking at the clock, which showed 8:15 pm, she waited for her date.

* * *

Desmond rode towards the edge of town and looked at the Tower that was located on an island not too far away. It was a massive structure, despite looking like the letter 'T'. He couldn't help but chuckle. He removed his helmet.

"So, this is her home," he mused to himself. "Interesting…"

For a very long time, Desmond had never met a person quite like Raven. She was dark, very dark, and quite attractive. Her violet hair and pale greyish skin made her look…exotically entrancing. He frowned a bit before he wondered if this was such a good idea in the first place. Was it wise to get close to anyone? He had a job and was running out of time…but still?

He shook his head. No time to think depressing thoughts. For once in his life, he would try to behave like a normal teenager…even if his date was anything but normal.

* * *

Back in Café La Salle, Leo was still feeling a little depressed. He took a few glances up the stairs leading to his and his sister's room. Takada sat across from him, feeling both guilty and sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, Leo," Takada apologized.

"No, it's fine and-" his cell phone beeped. "Now what?"

Takada's cell phone was beeping as well. Both Knights of Byakko and Seiryu took out their cell phones and peered on the screens. Their eyes widened with shock.

"Kami…" Leo prayed.

"Okay…this cannot be good," Takada added.

"My words exactly," Leo agreed. On their screens were hundreds upon hundreds of Beast Spirit signals.

It was an invasion.

* * *

Raven was waiting in her room expectantly, feeling oddly giddy. She looked up at the clock. She was, strangely, feeling both nervous and excited. She could hardly wait.

Suddenly, the alarm blared and the lights flashed red, causing her mood to drop. One of the occupational hazards of being a hero: no such thing as a normal life.

She heard a knock at the door. "Raven!" Beast Boy called out. "It's an emergency!"

With a sigh and a flash of black magic, Raven was once again in her uniform. She pulled up her hood, thinking, '_I hope Desmond can forgive me._'

* * *

The Titans arrived in the city and looked up into the sky. The sky was filled with a cloud…

A dark cloud…

A dark buzzing cloud…

A dark living buzzing cloud…

A dark living buzzing cloud…

OF GIANT HUMANOID ROACHES!

People panicked and ran as the creatures swept down. The Titans made their move.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin commanded as he knocked a Dark Roach away with his Bo staff. "Go! Run!" he told the man who gratefully ran with his life.

The other Titans attacked the swarm. Starfire blasted them with her starbolts, turning them to dust much to her shock, but continued blasting nonetheless.

"It looks like Killer Moth has been busy," Cyborg said as he punched one Dark Roach across the face.

"I don't think this is Killer Moth's doing," Robin said. "He uses mutant moths, not cockroaches." He threw several explosive discs at the ones flying too close.

"Whatever they are they're sure ugly," Beast Boy said before morphing into a stegosaurus and smacking a few Dark Roaches with his tail.

"Let's squash some bugs!" Raven said, her eyes radiating with white energy, as she collected a few into a dark energy orb and crushed them. Some of the Titans blinked.

"Is it just me, or does Raven look a bit more edgy than usual?" Beast Boy questioned.

* * *

Leo knocked on the door, "Onee-chan! We need to go!"

"I TOLD YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kat yelled from the other side. Leo sighed exasperatedly.

"We need to go, Leo!" Takada called out o his younger friend.

Leo sighed, "Alright, Takada-san. But first…" he placed the Suzaku Buckle and Change Ace card at the foot of the door. "Now, let's go."

The two Knights, wearing their Advent Buckles, ran out the Café and rode on their bikes. Leo's was silver and blue with a spade shaped windbreaker while Takada's was black and white with a diamond shaped wind breaker and black stripes on the white parts.

"Henshin!" They shouted together as they slid their Change Ace cards into their buckles.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

The two vehicles revved up, engines roaring, and sped towards the battle.

'_I hope onee-chan can join us soon_,' Draco thought. '_Judging by the number of signals, we're going to need all the help we can get!' _

* * *

The Titans were still fighting the Dark Roaches, and it didn't look like they were doing so well. No matter how many were destroyed, several more would just take the place of their fallen comrades.

Cyborg stood back to back with Starfire as they blasted with their respected sonic cannon and starbolts, reducing the charging monsters to dust.

"They just keep coming!" Beast Boy yelled out before changing into an elephant and stomping on them. A few leapt upon him before he morphed into a fly and surprised them by changing into a tyrannosaurus and attacking ferociously.

"No matter how many we beat, a few more just keep showing up!" Cyborg yelled.

"Taking them down is easy!" Robin smacked a Dark Roach across the face with his staff. "It's getting them to **stay** down that's the trick!" he panted and wiped the sweat off his brow.

Raven blasted and impaled the Dark Roaches with dark energy spikes. She floated down lower to the ground. She was starting to get exhausted and didn't notice one sneaking up behind her.

"RAVEN!" Raven heard someone yell as a black and green motorbike slammed into the Dark Roach sneaking up behind her and smashed it into the car. He bike skidded to a stop as the rider removed his helmet.

"DESMOND!" Raven yelled. "Get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

"Not likely," Desmond said as he revealed a black Advent Buckle, much to Raven's surprise and slid a card into it. "Henshin."

"CHANGE GENBU!" The green energy field swept over him and donned the black and green armor upon him. Raven's eyes widened.

Desmond…was Advent Knight Shadow.

Getting off his bike, Shadow charged at the Dark Roaches and smacked them around with a swing of his staff. He blocked their attacks with his turtle shell shield that was strapped to his left forearm before running them through with his staff. Raven shook her head, thinking of demanding an explanation from him later, and joined in the battle.

* * *

Dark Roaches surrounded Beast Boy and Cyborg. The two best friends gulped.

"Cyborg, you're my best friend, right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah," Cyborg replied, cracking his knuckles. "So?"

"I just wanna say…" Beast Boy began to say. Suddenly, the Dark Roaches were reduced to dust after the sound of gunshots. Beast Boy and Cyborg blinked and looked up. Standing atop the roof of a building was none other than the Advent Knight of Byakko-Pluto!

"NEVER FEAR, THE CAVALRY HAS ARRIVED!" He jumped off, did a flip and landed on the street, shooting at Dark Roaches left and right with his Byakko Revolver. Beast Boy and Cyborg shrugged as they joined in the battle.

* * *

Starfire and Robin were separated from their friends and facing numerous Dark Roaches that wanted nothing more than to tear the young heroes to shreds. Taking hold of Robin's hand, Starfire whispered, "Robin, if we do not survive, I wish you to know that I love you…"

Robin tightened the hold and replied, "I love you too, Starfire." He gave her the same confident look she loved so much, "And we WILL survive this!"

Starfire, encouraged, rose into the air and began raining death upon the Dark Roaches with her starbolts as Robin threw his explosive birdarangs and discs at the monsters.

There was something that sounded like a blade slicing through the air. Robin turned his attention to see…the Advent Knight of Seiryu-Draco, raising his sword into the air and announcing, "I AM THE MAN THAT WILL CREATE A PATH TO HEAVEN WITH THE SLASH OF HIS BLADE! NONE OF YOU FOUL BEASTS WILL STOP ME!" Powering up his wind powers, he sent air slashes at the Dark Roaches, cutting them apart and changing them to dust. He also summoned a lightning storm with a yell of, "RAIJIN!" and the bolts struck down upon the Dark Roaches. Draco ran through the horde and slashed at them with his sword skilfully and effectively. He reached Starfire and Robin.

"Gomenasai," Draco apologized. "I'm a bit late."

"That's okay," Robin said, "I'm just glad you're here."

"Let us defeat these fiends!" Starfire shouted, eyes glowing green.

The three let out a united battle-cry and attacked.

* * *

Kat wiped her tears away and turned on the TV in the room. There was a news flash.

The news reported on TV said, "Mysterious black insectoid creatures are attacking the city. Thankfully, our local superhero team, The Teen Titans, are handling the situation. Here's our roving reporter, Jack Bridged, reporting live from the scene." They went to the live video feed.

" Moron," Kat muttered

"Like you said, Tracie, the Teen Titans are handling it. Also, in addition, three others have joined the fight. They seemed to be wearing some sort of armor and appear to be allied with the Titans! Well, I hope they can help out!"

A Dark Roach was approaching the reporter and cameraman but was sliced in half by Draco. Draco ran towards them and shouted, "Run! Get out of here! Hayaku!" He then looked to the camera, "Onee-chan, if you're watching this, we really need your help! Now!"

Kat turned off the TV. She was starting to feel guilty. She knew that her brother, Pluto and the Titans could handle this, but her brother was in danger. Maybe if she…

No, she was no longer going to become an Advent Knight. She had been lied to for so long and…

Wait a minute. Did the reporter say THREE armoured figures? That would mean…

She grinned. It was payback time.

She went over to the door and opened it and lying at the foot of the doorway was her buckle and card. She picked up both items and smirked.

Even though she had been lied to, there was no way she was saying no to a chance for payback.

She put on the buckle, the belt forming around her waist and slid in the card.

"Henshin."

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

* * *

Draco was picked up by a few Dark Roaches and taken into the air. Starfire and Robin were too busy to assist him. They dropped him and he crashed upon a car, shattering the glass and denting the roof. He groaned, "Itai…"

The Dark Roaches dove at him and he threw up his hand, yelling, "FUUJIN!" blasting them with a powerful gale. He jumped back to his feet and drew three cards before slashing them through his sword.

"KICK! THUNDER! MACH!" the Seiryu Blade announced, "**LIGHTNING SONIC!**"

Draco stabbed his sword into the ground and ran at supersonic speed. He jumped up and aimed a special electrified flying kick at a few Dark Roaches. The creatures could not escape the speed and power of the attack as it smashed through them and destroyed them in a powerful explosion. He looked around, picked up his sword and charged it, slashing at a few Dark Roaches and reducing them to dust.

"EAT ARROWS!" Draco heard a familiar yell and looked up to see his sister clad in her Mimic armor, flying upon dragonfly wings and wearing her card reader on her buckle. He smiled under his helmet.

"GAMBATTE, ONEE-CHAN!" Draco yelled out as he elbowed a Dark Roach in the face before kicking another one in the gut. Mimic waved at her brother and shot ice and fire arrows at the Dark Roaches in the air. She also sliced them to pieces as Draco hacked into a few of them and zapped some more.

* * *

Shadow drew two cards and slashed them through his staff, activating them.

"BITE! BLIZZARD!" the Genbu Staff announced, "**BLIZZARD CRASH!**"

Shadow leapt up, releasing freezing blizzard winds that froze a few Dark Roaches solid and then smashed into them, crashing them to pieces. Raven was tired, he noticed this, and he walked over to her. Placing his hand over her, energy in the shape of leaves and flower petals fluttered down on her. She felt good as new.

"Thank you," she said, smiling.

Shadow shrugged before gripping his staff in an offensive manner. "Thank me later. Right now, we're surrounded and we have to fight."

They both stood in their battle stances and fought. Shadow threw water bombs and wooden spikes as Raven used her dark magic.

* * *

Drawing three cards and slashing them through his gun, Pluto prepared his attack.

"DROP! FIRE! GEMINI!" his Byakko Revolver announced as he placed it back into the holster, the giant projection of the three cards floating above him before being absorbed into his body, "**BURNING DIVIDE!**"

Pluto jumped up and tucked his legs under his body before he did a flip. His legs were engulfed in fire as he duplicated into two and both Plutos performed the flaming drop kicks upon the Dark Roaches, destroying them.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were both impressed as Pluto took out his gun again and began shooting at the remaining Dark Roaches. Cyborg joined in by blasting with his cannon as Beast Boy assumed gorilla form.

Pluto demonstrated his power over earth by stomping on the ground and creating a tremor to knock the Dark Roaches off their feet before using his power over metal and dropping an empty bus on them. He then summoned a few chunks of the street into the air and clobbered a few of the Dark Roaches out of the air.

Seeing Pluto do this reminded Beast Boy of Terra…

Soon, there were no more Dark Roaches left as they were all destroyed and disintegrated. The Titans and Knights regrouped. Things became tense when Mimic set her eyes upon Shadow.

"It's good to see you, onee-chan," Draco said to his sister.

"I never miss a fight," Kat said, hands on her hips. She glared at Shadow from under her visor.

"Thanks for the help," Robin said to the Knights.

"It was nothing, really. Just glad we could help," Pluto said, rubbing the back of his head. Robin gave him a communicator. "What's this for?"

"Consider yourself an honorary Titan, Advent Knight Pluto."

"Alright!" Pluto cheered, shooting into the air with his gun before he calmed down after freaking out the Titans.

Shadow crossed his arms and looked away, scoffing. "If we're done here, I'd like to be off, thank you. I don't have anymore time to waste."

"Now, hold on," Robin said. "It seems that the threat of the Beast Spirits is endangering the city more and more. I suggest that all of us work together to keep this city safe. What do you say?"

Shadow replied, "I am an Advent Knight, but I am not allied with these three." He pointed to Pluto, Draco and Mimic with a thumb. "I don't need their help nor do I need yours. If they choose to help you, so be it. However, it's best that you Titans stay out of this and don't interfere."

"Now hold on!" Beast Boy shouted.

"This doesn't concern you…" he said before he turned to walk away. He felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see Raven, looking at him pleadingly. He sighed.

"Raven, please…"

"Desmond, this is our city and we need your help," she began to say, making the mistake of calling him by his real name, "Like you need ours."

"Desmond?" Pluto blinked under his helmet. "Why does that name sound so familiar?" He rubbed his chin.

Desmond sighed. His cover was blown. He wanted to glare at Raven but caught her smirking. He reached down to his buckle and ejected the card. The energy field swept over his body and stripped off his armor. The other three Knights' eyes widened. They did the same and their individual energy fields stripped them of their armor.

"IT'S YOU!" Leo and Kat yelled.

"You know him?" Robin asked.

"He came by the Café a couple of times," Kat replied and turned to glare at Desmond and stepped up to him, grabbing him by the collar of his coat. "So you've been spying on us, huh?" She got in his face, "Who the hell are you and how did you get to become an Advent Knight?"

"It was the only way I could gather information," Desmond retorted, undeterred. "One must always know all they need on ones enemies and allies. And as how I became an Advent Knight…" he grinned, "That…is a secret…"

"That's my line," Kat snarled. Leo was trying to get his sister to let go of Desmond, but he wasn't able to pry open her grip on him.

"Wait a minute, now I know who you are!" Takada said in realization. Desmond gritted his teeth as Takada said, "You're Ichijyo Desmond Amakusa, the boss' kid!"

"NANI?" Leo and Kat shouted in shock as Kat let go, pointing at Desmond.

"So that's how he got access to an Advent Buckle and the suit?" Kat questioned accusingly.

"Correct," Desmond said as he fixed his collar. "In addition, I am also heir to Smart Brain Corporation, so that means you'll work for me as well, eventually. I should sue you for assault."

Robin blinked, '_Smart Brain? Is that the secret corporation Kat was telling us about before?_'

Kat lunged at Desmond and screamed, "WHY YOU STUCK UP, SNOBBISH, LITTLE RICH BRAT!" She thrashed around, swearing in Japanese while Takada and Leo restrained her. Her string of curses was making both Leo and Starfire blush at the intense vulgarity of each word.

Desmond took no heed of Kat's threats or curses. He sighed and turned to address Raven, smiling charmingly, "I apologize that we aren't able to have that dinner anymore, Raven."

Raven blushed as Starfire approached her, wanting to know what Desmond meant. The others were trying to calm Kat down and stop her from shooting Desmond with an arrow as Robin sighed.

"This is gonna be one interesting alliance," Robin muttered under his breath. "What were those things?" he asked.

"Dark Roaches," Takada explained. "They are detected as Beast Spirits but are more like cannon fodder. They usually work for a High Class Beast Spirit."

"High Class Beast Spirit?" the Titans echoed.

* * *

The twelve robed figures stood in a circle, sighing deeply.

"It would appear the Dark Roaches have failed and were eliminated, King," spoke one of the robed and hooded figures with a distinctively female voice.

"Don't you mean 'exterminated'?" snickered another robed member who also had a female voice.

"No matter, we still have time. Besides," King grinned, "This way, we can learn the Knights' strengths," he waved his hand and a viewing portal appeared, showing Desmond talking to Raven, "And weaknesses…" He focused on Raven who was still blushing and trying to avoid Starfire's questioning.

* * *

A/N: Now all four Advent Knights are together, sort of. But who is this mysterious group of twelve robed figures and who is King? Why are they so interested in Raven? Read on to find out.

Preview to next chap: Leo is running back to the Café from the grocery store when he accidentally bumps into a strange girl with pink eyes and pale skin. Feeling slightly impulsive, he asks her out to lunch at Café La Salle as an apology. Well, when they meet on their date, the Titans are in trouble and need Leo's help. Should he stay or go?

New combo's revealed.

**Burning Divide **

User: Pluto

Cards used: Drop Whale, Firefly, Gemini Zebra


	14. Episode 14: Hexed

Kat lunged at Desmond and screamed, "WHY YOU STUCK UP, SNOBBISH, LITTLE RICH BRAT!" She thrashed around, swearing in Japanese while Takada and Leo restrained her. Her string of curses was making both Leo and Starfire blush at the intense vulgarity of each word.

Desmond took no heed of Kat's threats or curses. He sighed and turned to address Raven, smiling charmingly, "I apologize that we aren't able to have that dinner anymore, Raven."

Raven blushed as Starfire approached her, wanting to know what Desmond meant. The others were trying to calm Kat down and stop her from shooting Desmond with an arrow as Robin sighed.

"This is gonna be one interesting alliance," Robin muttered under his breath. "What were those things?" he asked.

"Dark Roaches," Takada explained. "They are detected as Beast Spirits but are more like cannon fodder. They usually work for a High Class Beast Spirit."

"High Class Beast Spirit?" the Titans echoed.

* * *

The twelve robed figures stood in a circle, sighing deeply.

"It would appear the Dark Roaches have failed and were eliminated, King," spoke one of the robed and hooded figures with a distinctively female voice.

"Don't you mean 'exterminated'?" snickered another robed member who also had a female voice.

"No matter, we still have time. Besides," King grinned, "This way, we can learn the Knights' strengths," he waved his hand and a viewing portal appeared, showing Desmond talking to Raven, "And weaknesses…" He focused on Raven who was still blushing and trying to avoid Starfire's questioning.

* * *

**Episode 14: Hexed**

Leo had woken up early to perform his daily routine: cleaning the restaurant. While he was wiping the tables, he remembered Takada's words quite well:

"The High Class, or Royal Class, Beast Spirits are all Beast Spirits that belong to Category Ace, Jack, Queen and King. Since the four of us already possess the Category Ace cards, this means that there are only 12 Royal Class Beast Spirits left," Takada explained. "We've had translators decipher and interpret some of the ancient writing and it tells us that the Royal Class Beast Spirits are in a whole other different league from the normal Beast Spirits ranging from Category 2 through 10. These Beast Spirits are intelligent and, unlike the normal kind of Beast Spirits who only act on instinct, can plan. They can also speak human languages and assume human form. This is what makes them dangerous and hard to track. They could be anyone. Thankfully, they can only assume one human form each so once we know what they look like as humans they won't be too difficult to track."

Leo sighed as he continued to clean the tables the tables. This was getting harder and harder than he thought. His sister had recovered enough sense to still fight on as the Knight of Suzaku but not for Smart Brain but for herself. She would seal the Beast Spirits to prove she was the best Knight. Leo shook his head. His sister was always so over competitive.

Takada was staying at Café La Salle, in one of the guest rooms. He could pay the rent money by taking up various odd/part-time jobs, thankfully, but he was also required to help out in the restaurant from time to time. He hadn't slept since he visited the Titans with Leo, Kat and Desmond. Desmond was the most reluctant to come along and it took a lot of effort for Leo to make sure that his sister and Desmond would not end up fighting. It might not be possible, in the present, for the Knight of Genbu and the Knight of Suzaku to get along anytime soon.

Takada had tweaked the Titans' communicators to be able to detect Beast Spirits in the area. He had also upgraded the Titans' computers. However, since the Royal Class Beast Spirits could assume human form, it was likely that they could hide from detection in human form. The only way to find them was to make sure they would change into their Beast Spirit forms and fight them.

It was Saturday, so Takada and Desmond would go over to the Tower to try out at the obstacle course. Desmond had received a communicator, but didn't seem very interested in being a Titan much less an honorary one. However, with some insistence from Raven, he agreed. Leo saw that there was something going on between those two. Then again, they did come and have dinner at Café La Salle after the battle with the Dark Roaches.

* * *

(Flashback to the previous night)

Desmond opened the door to Café La Salle for Raven as she entered, slowly followed after by him. Kat glared at him from her place at the counter, but said nothing.

"Allow me," Desmond offered as he pulled out a chair for Raven. Raven, not being used to such treatment, blushed a bit. Sheila walked over to the two and gave them the menus before walking off to attend to another table.

"Thank you for giving me a chance, even after what happened, Raven," Desmond said to Raven softly.

Raven shrugged. "That's okay, really. You had a reason to keep your identity a secret. You had every right to."

"But still…"Desmond looked ashamed, his eyes downcast.

Raven frowned and placed her hand on his, an action that surprised herself a bit as well, and said, "I said it was okay. We're all friends here."

Desmond took out the communicator and looked at the yellow circular device with the white 'T' on a black background. "I wasn't really thinking of joining you all, really. I was just interested in the Beast Spirits."

"Why do you want Kat and Leo's cards anyway?" Raven asked. Desmond froze for a second and pulled his hand away.

"I'm sorry, but that's a bit personal," Desmond said, wanting to avoid the question. Raven frowned a bit, but nodded.

"That's okay. You'll tell me when you're ready."

"Ready to order?" Sheila asked as she arrived at their table.

(...End Flashback)

* * *

Again, Leo had to make sure Kat would not cause a scene and ruin Desmond and Raven's date. Despite not knowing Raven for too long, Leo had heard about her reputation and thought it was strange to see her smiling, giggling and even blushing. It appeared out of character for her, but then again his mother always told him that people appeared differently when you finally got to know them. It was one of the many facts of life.

Speaking of Desmond, where was he staying in Jump City? He was the son of their boss and heir to Smart Brain Corporation. That could only mean that the black haired and pale skinned turtle knight was staying in someplace luxurious and extravagant. A hotel perhaps? Maybe a penthouse apartment? It had to be someplace close by and in the city so he would be able to respond to any Beast Spirit signals.

Leo took the mop and cleaned the floors. He often worked to help him think. It was quite early in the morning, even on a Saturday morning.

Done with the mopping, he decided to go out for groceries. It was a good thing for him, though, that there was a grocery store open so early in the morning. There were a few things needed for today's menu.

* * *

Pluto was at the Tower's training grounds, the same grounds Robin used to practice his martial arts as random targets popped out of the ground. This time, of course, it was like a shooting range for the Knight of Byakko.

The white tiger Knight was shooting at each target as soon as they popped up. Each time his bullets hit, they would always hit a bull's eye, straight in the centre of the target. Robin was unsure whether to be impressed or freaked out by how accurate Pluto's shots were.

Robin wanted to see what both Shadow and Pluto were capable of, like Draco and Mimic, to see if they were capable fighters. The first one up was Pluto and he seemed to be doing well. However, Pluto appeared to be far too reliant on his gun. That would be fixed later on at the obstacle course.

Pluto then summoned up a few rocks and hurled them into some targets that were farther away, shattering them. This made a few Titans blinked for this reminded them of…

Pluto spread out his cards from his gun and chose three before slashing them through his gun. "GEMINI! FIRE! BULLET!" the gun announced, "**DOUBLE BARRAGE**!" Another Pluto appeared and both of them shot at the remaining targets together with fireballs fired from the barrel of the Byakko Revolvers. The targets were incinerated completely.

The drill was over as Pluto walked over to the assembled Titans, and Desmond. The black turtle Knight of Genbu was only here per-request from Raven. He couldn't help but come here as he had developed a liking for the dark Azarathian empath. He had to admit that last night he had good time with Raven as they had dinner together, despite getting the evil eye from Kat. Afterwards, they went to watch a movie and she didn't seem to mind him resting his arm over her shoulder or holding her hand. It also surprised him that he would do that even for he had no experience on dates. His date with Raven was a first, but it had surprisingly gone smoothly. Of course, the 'charm lessons' he had received from his parents helped. The bad news was his frequent visits into the bathroom to cough blood into his napkin. Raven had asked why he was after the Beast Spirits and the Knights other cards, but he refused to tell her. He didn't want any pity, even from her…especially her.

"Alright, Shadow, you're next," Robin said. Desmond blinked and shook his head. He had been thinking too hard and wasn't paying much attention to his surrounding.

"Yes, right," Desmond said before he commanded, "Henshin."

"CHANGE GENBU!"

Clad in his Genbu armor, Shadow summoned his staff and entered the targeting range. When the first target popped up, Shadow immediately summoned his staff and smashed it in half. A few more targets popped up and Shadow used his plant powers to summon wooden spikes to pierce through them. He then ran at forward, the targets popping up before he used his staff to destroy them.

Raven was watching this. Although being themed after a turtle, Shadow was surprisingly fast and agile. He also had reflexes that would make people think he had a sort of 6th sense. His fighting looked like a sort of dance as he spun around and used the staff like an extension of his own body. It was a mesmerizing and brutal dance as he destroyed the next few targets that popped out from the ground.

Raven remembered the date she had with him last night. Despite the Dark Roach invasion, they still went to Café La Salle as planned. Raven was a strong and independent woman, yes, but she couldn't help but feel a little bit touched as Desmond pulled up chairs and opened the door for her as well as paying for everything. He was such a gentleman. However, when she had asked him why he was after the other Knights' cards, he shut up. He didn't seem to want to talk about that.

The movie later was a bit awkward, but in a nice way. They held hands and he even rested his arm over her shoulders. He didn't attempt to steal a kiss from her, being a gentleman, but the thought sent a thrill up her spine. She wouldn't have minded going to a dance club, but it was getting late and she needed to be up early for training. She could just teleport back to the Tower, but Shadow had offered and insisted that he take her back home. The date ended when she gave him a kiss on the cheek, surprising them both.

Shadow drew three cards and slashed them through his staff. "STAB! BLIZZARD! RUSH!" the staff announced, "**BLIZZARD STRIKE!**"

Shadow froze the last few targets and rushed through them, shattering them with precise strikes of his staff.

The drill was over and Shadow, like Pluto, changed back to human form. He began coughing a bit into his hand, but it was slightly and not too serious to catch anyone's attention. There was no blood this time, thankfully. He ran his hair through his long black hair and sighed a bit.

"What now?" Desmond asked.

Robin blinked. Desmond didn't look over exerted at all. He said, "Well, you both did great. You both were able to complete the drill within the allotted time given. Your time was less than Pluto's by 10 seconds."

Desmond nodded while Takada, who had de-transformed already, just sighed.

Starfire floated up to the two Knights, "You both were simply amazing! The way you went through and eliminated all the targets was superb."

Takada smirked and said, "It's all in the cards." That was an obvious pun since the Advent Knights used cards for their attacks. Desmond raised an eyebrow at this, but it was hard to see since his hair covered almost the upper half of his face, leaving only his nose and mouth visible.

"Thank you for the compliment, Starfire," Desmond nodded.

"Dudes! That was just so rad!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He said to Takada, "You were like 'Bang! Bang! Bang!' and Shadow was like 'Smash! Slash! Kapow!' with his stick!"

"It's a **staff**," Desmond clarified sternly.

"Pretty fancy fighting, of course those were non-moving targets. What about targets that can fight back?" Raven smirked. Was she flirting with Desmond?

The Titans had taken to calling the Knights by their codenames, even outside of their armors. Since no one else ever came to the Tower, or the island, less it was an attack or whatnot, the identities of the Knights were safe. Besides, their helmets hid their entire faces so there was no danger of exposure.

"So ready for the obstacle course, you two?" Robin asked.

"Let's see they try to go past through my latest upgrades," Cyborg grinned proudly.

Takada smiled while Desmond was expressionless. All the Knight of Genbu said was, "I think the expression would be: Bring it on."

* * *

The grocery store wasn't very far from the restaurant, plus it opened up early. Therefore, Leo had no trouble with getting what he needed and did not need to use his bike. His sister had to do some garbage pickup for Saturday detention. He felt sorry for her, really he did, and was willing to take the punishment with her. However, Kat protested saying that one of them needed to stay in the shop and that this was her punishment, despite it being the fact that the situation not being controllable. Kat had her pride, but was willing to suck it up and except her punishment. That was what made Leo respect his sister; her ability to admit her wrongs. It took a brave person to do so and Kat was the bravest person Leo knew.

He had, in his arms, two paper bags filled with groceries. These were ingredients for today's menu and Café La Salle prided itself with using the freshest ingredients, or newly store-bought ingredients. Being rich, both twins could afford quality ingredients that made their food items the best in the area. No one could rival Leo's cooking thus far and he was not going to let the quality drop, not even by one point.

Lost in his thoughts, he did not notice that he was close to bumping into someone. Correction: he did slam into someone.

Yelps were heard and groceries flew through the air before falling onto the ground.

"Itai…" Leo groaned in pain. Kat would've blamed the other person for such a trivial matter, but Leo knew it was his fault for not paying attention. "Gomenasai. Daijoubu ka?" He forgot that he was speaking in Japanese.

"What the heck are you saying?" the other person, obviously female, said.

"Go-Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" he asked in perfect English as he helped her up. That was when he got a good look at her.

She had grayish pale skin, like Raven's, but it was a lighter shade. She had bubble-gum pink hair that was in a ponytail and wore a black t-shirt with a pink trim on the sleeves and bottom. The shirt was short and showed a bit of her midriff and was tight. There was a picture of a black cat on her shirt, drawn with a white outline. She wore a pair of black jeans with black platform/combat boots. What were more shocking were her eyes. They were pink and cat-like.

"Kawaii…" Leo couldn't help but say and blushed before he covered his mouth in embarrassment. "Gomenasai!" he bowed.

The girl blinked and studied the boy. The way he acted would show that he was a bit of a wimp, but she did get a good look at him. He appeared Asian with long messy auburn hair that was pulled back and tied into a braid. He wore a pair of black slacks, leather shoes and a black jacket with a blue Chinese shirt underneath. He wore a white scarf around his neck and a pair of red tinted goggles on his forehead. A weird fashion statement, but who was she to judge? What caught her eye were his eyes, bright green emerald eyes. She caught herself bushing a bit. She said to him, "Hey, it's okay." She bent down and picked up the book she had been reading. "I wasn't looking where I was going either," she said with a laugh. She looked around, "And I seed to have caused you to drop your shopping."

"That's okay," he squatted down and picked up the groceries and put them back into the bag. The carton of eggs was, thankfully and miraculously, okay. These were good quality eggs with hard shells. He picked up both bags in his arms and bowed his head. "I apologize for bumping into you." He was blushing and he bowed his head so she wouldn't be able to see.

"I said that it was okay," she said. "So got a name, stranger?" she asked.

Leo answered, "Ryuki Leonard Narukawa, but my friends call me Leo."

_'Must be the hair_,' she thought. '_Without the braid it might look like a lion's mane_.'

"And you are…?" Leo began to ask.

"Jennifer Wilcox, friends call me Jen."

"It's nice to meet you, Wilcox-san." He adjusted the bags in his arms. "I must go. I hope to see you again, some day." He was about to walk away, but stopped.

His sister had always been trying to set him up on dates, but none of the girls at school actually caught his interest. His sister had told him that if he met a girl he liked, even if it was just for the moment, he should ask her out on a date to get to know her. That way, he would be able to find someone. Of course, with his duties as an Advent Knight as well as running a restaurant he had very little free time. Maybe he could…

"Wilcox-san?" he asked. Jen looked at him.

"Yes?"

"As a token of my apology, would you…" he took in a deep breath of air. "Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Jen blinked in confusion. Was he asking her out on a date? They hardly knew each other so it was probably and impulse thing, but still…maybe she could use this chance to get to know him.

"Sure," she said, giving him a smile. He blushed harder and hid his face behind his grocery bags.

"Do you know Café La Salle?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do," she said, "Seen it a few times."

"Good, should I pick you up?" Leo asked, trying to be more daring.

Jen shook her head. "Nah, I'll meet you there."

"Well then, I should be going. Ja ne!" he walked away.

Jen placed the tip of her pointing finger to her chin. She said softly, "He sure is cute…" before walking away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Tom and Sheila had already arrived and doing some more cleaning when Leo walked in. He was smiling widely…and humming?

The waiter and waitress watched puzzled and curiously at Leo as he hummed a tune before disappearing into the kitchen with the groceries. They blinked.

"That was random," Tom said.

"No, ya think?" Sheila responded sarcastically. "I've never seen Leo so happy before. What do you think happened when he was out grocery shopping?"

"Something good, I bet."

* * *

Kat was done with her garbage picking duties/Saturday detention and was leaning against a wall at the back of the school building. Teachers never came by here and since it was Saturday…

She slipped a cigarette she had hidden in her sock out and put it in her mouth. Looking around, she lit it up with her finger and then took a few soothing puffs.

"Hey you," someone called and she yelped, jumping up by a foot before taking out the cigarette in her mouth. She turned to see who had surprised her.

It was a boy with long black shoulder length hair that was pulled into a ponytail. His hair had red streaks in it. He also had brown eyes.

"Craig," Kat breathed, "For Kami's sake, you scared me."

Craig smirked, "At least I know I can scare the heck out of Kat Hasuma like that." He looked at the cigarette in her hand. "You know that those things will kill you, right?"

"I know, Smith, I know," Kat said as she took a few more puffs. "My brother tells me the same thing. I only smoke like once every few days or when I'm in the mood to chill."

Craig Smith responded, grasping a bit of her logic, "I guess that's okay…I guess." He shrugged. "So…are you busy tonight?"

"I'm busy every night," Kat said. "I help run the Café while my aunt is away on vacation. Don't have much free time on my hands."

"Can't you ask your brother to cover for you?" Craig asked.

"I could, but then I'll probably be owing him something," Kat took another puff. "Why'd you ask?"

"There's a concert in the park later tonight and I thought that you might like to go. It's a rock band." Craig knew Kat liked Rock n Roll.

"I would if I could, Craig, but I can't," Kat said before she dropped her cigarette and put it out with the heel of her shoe. "It's Saturday which means there are going to be a lot of customers." She saw the downcast look on his face and sighed. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she said, "But, when I get some free time, I promise to go out with you to chill out and have fun!"

"Promise?" he asked.

Kat grinned, "Promise. You're my best friend, Craig."

"I know," Craig nodded.

Kat checked her watch, "Is that the time? I got to go. See ya later, Craig!" She ran off.

Craig waved and shouted, "You too, Kat!" when she was far from earshot he sighed. "Why can't I tell her?"

* * *

Shadow and Pluto had just gone through the obstacle course. They went through it faster than most of the Titans ever did.

Here's a recap: Basically, Shadow tore through the course and used the water from the nearby ocean and summoned plants to decimate the course while Pluto blasted right through. It was crude yet effective.

As Raven had said once before, "We're going to need a new obstacle course."

Pluto blew the smoke off the top of his gun barrel as Shadow rested his staff upon his shoulders. The Knight of Genbu asked, "Anything else? I've got things to do."

Pluto added, "Yeah, me too."

Robin said, "Okay, you two can go. Just, when you get a call, answer. Okay?"

Desmond and Takada, who had both de-transformed, nodded and walked to their bikes, riding away into the city.

Cyborg looked at the state of the course. He whistled, "This is gonna cost us a fortune to fix."

"_A_ fortune?" Beast Boy quipped. "Try two."

"Good point."

"It may appear that our new friends have gone over-board, but their skills were marvelous!" Starfire stated.

"I'm just glad they're on our side," Robin agreed.

Raven was silent. There was something wrong with Shadow when she saw him finish the obstacle course. He had been coughing and panting. Was he okay?

She was worried about him. Well, he was a friend but maybe it ran deeper than that. The way she made him feel was like Malchior, only different. Could she be…She shook her head.

_'Get a hold of yourself, Raven!'_ she scolded herself. _'It was just one date! He's just a friend, a teammate even! No more, no less. You don't see him that way…'_

Or did she…?

Raven had to admit that she had a great time on their date last night. He even held her hands and rested his arm over her shoulder, actions that would usually cause her to snap since she hated to be touched like that. But, with Desmond, it felt calming, reassuring…good.

Could she have a relationship, even with a teammate? He was an honorary member, but he was still operating in the same city as they were. However, Raven doubted he felt the same way. He only treated her like that on their date because he was gentleman. There was no way someone so religious as he (she had seen the crucifix) would even have feelings, aside for hatred and pity, for a half breed like her if he knew.

But still…She couldn't help but wonder…

* * *

Tara was at the mall with her friends Melissa and Stephanie. She put on a fake smile as she shopped around and ate some ice cream with them. However, despite her smiling exterior, her heart was in pain.

She had lied to Beast Boy and he knew who she was. No doubt the other Titans had heard. But, why hadn't they done anything? Didn't they care?

Well, Kat did.

Kat had confronted her and found out her identity by throwing a rock at her. Tara had no choice but to use her powers, which she had suppressed for so long, to stop it before it hit and hurt her. They had talked and the words made Tara re-evaluate her life.

Was she really happy living a lie and trying to be normal? She went to high-school, went out with her friends, and did things normal teenage girls do; not parade around in a costume and fight super-villains. That was for superheroes.

She used to be a superhero, Terra, but now she was just Tara Markov, your average high school student.

Who the HELL was she kidding?

She wasn't normal and would never be normal. The Titans, she belonged with them…with him.

Beast Boy…Garfield…

She loved him so much, but she had hurt him and she didn't want to that anymore. Living separate lives was the only way they could avoid heartache.

But why did it still hurt so much.

"Yo, earth to Tara!" Stephanie waved a hand in front of her face. Tara blinked.

"Yeah?" Tara responded.

"You zoned out for a while, Tara," Melissa said worriedly, "Is everything okay?"

Tara put on a reassuring smile, "Everything's fine! Hey, there are these shoes I was meaning to buy, let's go!"

* * *

Neko Katherine Hasuma had seen a lot of strange things, she has, believe it or not, but none were stranger than THIS.

Her twin brother, cooking…and humming?

Okay, that was strange, even in their line of work and I'm not talking about the restaurant business.

Tom and Sheila, after she had arrived, told her that Leo had been acting really weird, even for him. He would usually spout out some sort of philosophical nonsense, but today he was just…humming.

At least the food was okay, he didn't seem too distracted to cook, but this behavior was worrisome for Kat.

It was time for an intervention.

Kat walked in, greeted by the two other cooks named Steve and Sven, (Steve was a large African American male dressed in the standard cooks uniform of a white shirt and pants with an apron over them. Sven was German guy with light blonde hair and wearing the same thing. Both of them were hard at work, cooking.

Leo was cooking too and humming as he fried some noodles. He poured the noodles onto a plate on a tray and sighed as he rang the bell to call either Sheila or Tom into the kitchen to pick up the orders. Tom went in, picked up the tray before walking out to serve. Kat went in.

"Daijoubu ka, otouto-chan?" she asked Leo. He sighed.

"Hai, onee-chan." Kat blinked. The look in his eyes…could it be…Kat gasped. No way…

"Otouto-chan, are you…are you in love?"

Leo's only response was to nod and sigh. His cheeks turned pink. Kat inwardly shouted for joy! For months she had trying to get hi to go out on a date but to no avail. None of the girls at school caught his interest and a lot of people assumed him to be gay.

Kat knew he wasn't gay it was just that no girl had ever caught his eye…

Until now.

"Alright, spill," Kat said, insisting, "Who's the girl?"

"Jenny-chan…" Leo mused. "Kawaii…" he was daydreaming. Something in a frying pan caught fire but he paid no mind Kat used her power to extinguish the flames.

'_This girl must be something special to make him zone out like this,_' Kat assessed. '_He's usually very careful with his cooking_. _And who's Jenny_?'

* * *

Jen walked into Café La Salle and sat down at one of the empty tables. Sheila came over and gave her a menu. The place was almost packed with customers who were eating, or chatting while waiting for her orders. She looked around for Leo. "Where is he?" she muttered.

Kat looked peeked her head out of the kitchen doors. '_Okay, otouto-chan said she has pink eyes and hair and wears Goth clothes_.' She had gotten this information out of him as he had described her like an angel. '_This girl must be REALLY something to make him act like this. He's usually the calm and composed one of us, even if he is a bit dense at times_.' She scanned the room and saw a head of pink hair. '_That must be her. Wow, she is kinda kawaii if you can look past the skin tone. If I wasn't straight I would've gone for her myself_.' She smirked, '_Alright, time to make this good!_' She retreated back into the kitchen.

* * *

Jen was still waiting patiently for Leo, slowly growing frustrated and annoyed, "Where is he?" she muttered. "I swear that if he stood me up I'm gonna…"

"May I take your order?" she heard a voice call her. She looked up and was about to retort when she saw him. "Konnichiwa, Wilcox-san."

"Where were you?" she said, a little bit angry and a little bit relieved. "I thought you stood me up."

"I was here, I'm always here," he said as he took a seat across from her.

"What do you…" she then realized. "You…work here?"

"Hai," he nodded.

Kat watched from the bar and smirked. "Yes!"

"So, ready to order?" Leo asked.

Jen smiled and looked through the menu, "What do you recommend?"

"Anything on the menu is good, I should know. However, I suggest the okonomiyaki. It's my specialty."

"Your specialty?"

"I also cook here." He suggested, "How about this: order whatever you like and I'll cook it for you."

"You will?" she smiled. "That's so sweet!"

Leo smiled and blushed a bit, rubbing the back of his head shyly.

Takada entered through the door, tired as heck. When he saw Leo at a table with Jen, he was about to say something when he felt a tug at the back of his jacket. Kat was pulling him into the kitchen.

"Don't you dare ruin this for my otouto-chan!" Kat threatened with a hiss. "He's on a date!"

Takada blinked three times as he allowed the words to sink in. "Leo on a date? Are you sure?"

"Did you not see that girl?" Kat's eyes narrowed as her left one glowed icy blue and her right one glowed fiery red.

Takada held up his hand, not wanting to face her wrath, and said, "Okay, okay, sheesh!"

"So, how did you do at the Tower?" Kat asked as she placed a few orders on a tray and was about to ring the bell for pick up.

"I did good, so did Desmond," Takada stated. He noticed Kat looking a bit edgy as he mentioned Desmond's name. "You okay?"

Her left eyebrow was twitching, "Sure, I'm fine." That was when Leo walked into the kitchen. "Otouto-chan, what are you doing back here? You're supposed to be on a date."

Quickly putting on an apron, Leo said, "What does it look like I'm doing? Making lunch for Wilcox-san and I." he placed the hotplate over one of the stoves and began heating it up. He took out a bowl and began to make the batter.

"Wilcox-san?" Kat questioned, grinning mischievously, "What happened to 'Jenny-chan'?" she began to make kissy-faces. Leo blushed a bit as Takada chuckled.

As Leo poured the batter onto the hotplate and began flipping the okonomiyaki, his communicator beeped with the familiar Teen Titans' tune. Taking it out of his pocket and flipping the okonomiyaki over with one hand, he listened.

It was Robin: "Leo! Get over to these coordinates! Hurry up!" Leo heard a scream as he put the communicator back into his pocket and said to his sister, "Onee-chan, tell Wilcox-san I'll be back!"

"Otouto-chan, Takada and I can go on-"

"Robin-san called me and I must honor his wishes," Leo interrupted as he took of his apron and then flipped both okonomiyaki onto a plate each. "Just get these to Wilcox-san and tell her I'll be back and that I'm busy cooking back here or something." Leo hated to lie, to anyone, but he had a responsibility.

Kat hated to do this too. This could risk a possible relationship that Leo might've had with Jen. Sighing, she said, "Okay, but call if you need me."

"Hai, onee-chan," Leo said as he threw his apron to Takada and ran out the back.

"I better go tell this girl the bad news," Kat said as she walked out the kitchen door. When she scanned the dining area, Jen was gone.

* * *

The Titans were fighting Plasmus and were having a hard time against him. He seemed to have gotten much more powerful than he used to be that even Raven's soul-self trick didn't work. It only stunned him for a bit and Raven could only try that trick so many times.

It spat either poisonous gunk or acid at them and various cars and part of the street were melted Beast Boy stuck out his tongue in disgust, "I don't know whether to think that was cool or gross," he commented as he saw a bus melt.

Cyborg blasted with his sonic cannon as Starfire used her starbolts from above Plasmus. Their attacks just went through him. Robin tries his freeze discs and had the same results as Plasmus just shattered the ice forming over him.

As Leo arrived at the scene, he saw the Titans fighting a large living pile of gunk. His eyes widened before he said in disgust, "And I thought onee-chan's attempts at cooking were disgusting." He then noticed someone else with the Titans. She wore a tight black dress with tattered ends, a blue tattered collar, black and blue striped stocking and black and blue combat boots. What caught his eyes was her hair that had two horn-like pigtails. It was pink!

She was shooting these waves of pink energy as Plasmus came closer. The thing opened its mouth and then shot out what looked like a disgusting and slimy green tongue…and it was headed straight for the pink-haired girl.

"No!" Leo shouted as he rode ahead and jumped in front. The tongue caught him and he as taken into the creature's mouth. The pink haired girls' pink eyes widened as she recognized him.

"LEO!" she shouted as Leo was gobbled up by Plasmus.

"OH NO!" Starfire shouted in horror.

As Plasmus licked its grotesque lips and the Titans were ready to attack him for their fallen friend, there was a loud exclamation:

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Plasmus exploded with a blue flash of energy as something flew out of him. Leo, now Draco, rolled on the ground for a bit before he crashed into the side of a car and stopped. The pink haired girl watched him curiously as Beast Boy approached him.

"Dude, are you okay?" the green Titan asked.

Draco groaned and said, "Okaasan always told me to never judge by outside appearances and look deeper into a person to get to know them. Unfortunately, this creature is as hideous on the inside as it is on the outside!" Draco got up to his feet as he watched Plasmus reform himself.

The pink haired girl approached him and said, "Leo?"

Draco looked at her eyes puzzled under his helmet. The pink hair and eyes had to be a coincidence, but he couldn't help but say, "Wilcox-san?"

Plasmus screeched and ran towards the Titans. Draco shouted out, "Everyone, direct your fire at its mouth!" his hand crackled with electricity. "On my signal! Ready…" Everyone who could attack with some sort of energy blast or weapon got ready as Plasmus drew closer. "Wait for it…" he then shouted out, "NOW! **RAIJIN**!"

Green energy bolts, a blue sonic beam, a black energy blast, several explosive discs, pink energy waves and yellow lighning bolts all entered Plasmus' body. The gunk monster was unable to maintain its form as it blew up. When the smoke had cleared, Plasmus' human form lay in a crater, asleep. As for the gunk…well…

"Ugh, it's in my hair!" the pink haired girl shouted in horror and disgust. Leo just de-transformed as the gunk was on his armor so he was the only one that was fine. He went over to the girl.

"Wilcox-san?" he asked, confused.

"Call me Jinx," she said. She then looked at Leo and grinned. "Well, well, it seems that we know the same group of people."

"How?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing and it's a long story," Jinx replied. "Ugh, I need a shower!"

"You're not the only one," Raven said in monotone with some mild irritation at having to clean her cloak again.

The police came, late as usual, as they carried Plasmus into a stasis tank and took him back to prison. Leo looked at the van sadly and Robin noticed this. "What's wrong with you?"

Leo answered, "I feel sorry for him. Having an evil creature inside which he cannot control. I do hope he can receive help."

Robin assured him, "He'll be okay and he's only harmless when he's asleep."

Leo gave a little prayer in Japanese. Jinx walked over to him.

"So…do you mind if I go back late?" Jinx asked.

"No, I don't," Leo shook his head. "You do need to get cleaned up, Wilcox-san."

Jinx smiled, glad that he understood her plight, and then, without warning, stood up on her toes and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks, you're so sweet!" she then ran off in a direction.

Beast Boy and Cyborg grinned and stood flanking the young Knight of Seiryu.

"Well, look at you!" Cyborg said patting his shoulder.

"It seems Draco's got a girlfriend…!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Don't tease him, guys," Robin said to them, also smiling.

"Oh, this is glorious!" Starfire shouted out happily.

Raven rolled her eyes and then noticed that Leo was stiff. "Draco? You okay?" Leo responded by falling backwards. His face was beet red and his eyes looked like spinning hearts as miniature Jinxes flew around his head.

He did not notice his phone beeping.

* * *

"**BURNING DIVIDE!**" The double flaming drop kick smashed into both Beast Spirits and sent them flying. One looked like a humanoid and armored chameleon as the other looked like a humanoid and armored frog. Pluto threw his cards and both Chameleon and Frog Beast Spirits were sealed.

Pluto had new cards now: Thief Chameleon and Upper Frog.

* * *

A/N: A couple in the making. Don't worry, they get to eat those okonomiyaki eventually. So, how'd you like this chapter? Good enough for ya?

Preview to the next chap: Tara goes to face Beast Boy and the Titans to tell them the truth. However, on her way over, she is kidnapped by some familiar looking android foot-soldiers. Will she be rescued?

New cards revealed:

3 of Diamonds: Upper Frog.

10 of Diamonds: Thief Chameleon.

New combos revealed:

**Double Barrage**

Used by: Pluto

Cards used: Firefly, Bullet Armadillo, Gemini Zebra

**Blizzard Strike**

Used by: Shadow

Cards used: Stab Bee, Blizzard Polar, Rush Rhinoceros


	15. Episode 15: Jacked

Jinx smiled, glad that he understood her plight, and then, without warning, stood up on her toes and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks, you're so sweet!" she then ran off in a direction.

Beast Boy and Cyborg grinned and stood flanking the young Knight of Seiryu.

"Well, look at you!" Cyborg said patting his shoulder.

"It seems Draco's got a girlfriend…!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Don't tease him, guys," Robin said to them, also smiling.

"Oh, this is glorious!" Starfire shouted out happily.

Raven rolled her eyes and then noticed that Leo was stiff. "Draco? You okay?" Leo responded by falling backwards. His face was beet red and his eyes looked like spinning hearts as miniature Jinxes flew around his head.

He did not notice his phone beeping.

* * *

"**BURNING DIVIDE!**" The double flaming drop kick smashed into both Beast Spirits and sent them flying. One looked like a humanoid and armored chameleon as the other looked like a humanoid and armored frog. Pluto threw his cards and both Chameleon and Frog Beast Spirits were sealed.

Pluto had new cards now: Thief Chameleon and Upper Frog.

* * *

**Episode 15: Jacked**

It took a lot of explaining, but Jinx finally got the gist of it. What a coincidence! The next guy she had interest in since Kid Flash was a Titan too. Well, at least she wasn't a villain anymore and she had to admit that Leo was kinda cute…even if he was currently unconscious.

Robin volunteered to take Leo's bike back to Café La Salle as the Knight of Seiryu rode in the T-Car in the back. Cyborg was driving in front with Beast Boy riding shotgun as Jinx looked over Leo who was still unconscious and leaning against the window. Jinx started to examine him.

His hair was soft and the braid made him look adorable. The goggles on his forehead made for a strange fashion statement, but they just made him look cute too. Touching his cheek, Jinx had the sudden impulse to kiss him. She shook her head. What was she thinking? She barely even knew this guy. But still…He was just too cute to resist. Hell, even Kid Flash was never this cute. She had liked Kid Flash, but that was a long time ago. They grew distant and incompatible and they broke up on good terms. It still hurt her a bit though to do that to him and he did try to make it work, but it just wasn't meant to be. She sighed sadly. Now she had to fall for another hero.

Beast Boy didn't dare make a comment. Jinx was still a bit temperamental, even if she was a hero now, and Beast Boy knew that he didn't want to risk Jinx hexing him inside the T-Car and who knows what kind of bad luck could happen. The T-Car might just blow up or fall apart and Beast Boy didn't want to risk the wrath of both Jinx and Cyborg.

Leo started to come back to consciousness. He yawned, which Jinx thought was adorable, and rubbed his eyes. He blinked, confused, and asked, "Where am I? What happened?" he noticed Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Cyborg-san? Beast Boy-san?" he then realized he was not alone in the back and gasped before sitting up in shock. "Wilcox-san! Daijoubu ka?"

Jinx sighed, "Leo, I can't understand you right now. English, please."

Leo blinked and apologized, "Gomen-I'm sorry. I forget that I sometimes speak in Japanese at times."

"It's kinda cute," she said, smiling. This made him blush.

"So are you," he said without thinking. Now both of them were blushing.

Cyborg grinned at the unintentional flirting.

Jinx then decided to change the subject, "About that armor...how did you get it?"

Leo took out his Seiryu Buckle and Change Seiryu card and placed them into her hands. She looked at both items and then realized, "You got the armor…from _these_?" He nodded.

"Hai, I was chosen to wield that power and have been using it to fight evil ever since."

"What kind of evil?"

"Monsters."

"Monsters?"

"Beast Spirits."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later."

* * *

Desmond lived in the rich part of town. Since he was a member of a very rich and influential family (not to mention an heir to a multi-billion dollar company, Smart Brain Corporation) it was easy for him to find and afford an apartment that suited his needs. That was why he was living in a penthouse apartment in a very pricy condominium.

The space he had was wide and adequate plus no annoying roommates. The living space had been converted into a training area, which he used to practice with his staff. Of course he wasn't living totally alone…

"Master Desmond?" said an elderly voice. The voice belonged to a man in his late 40's wearing the standard butler uniform. He had graying black hair and moustache and wore small bifocals. His eyes were so narrow that they appeared to be narrow slits. "Might I offer you a bottle of water and a towel, sir?"

Desmond was currently in training. He held a wooden Bo-staff and had been swinging it around while practicing with his footwork. His training garbs were a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail but his bangs still covered his eyes. There was a slight peak to reveal one of his red eyes before he took the bottle and towel and said, "Thank you, Walter." He wiped the sweat off his face and took a drink.

Walter was both Desmond's guardian and butler while he was in Jump City. Despite Desmond's training in the martial arts, his parents had Walter join him. Walter may look like a frail old man, but looks could be quite deceiving.

"Master Desmond, may I ask a question?" the elderly butler asked.

"Yes, Walter?" Desmond looked to his butler.

"Must you still fight? Your health is not getting any better and…" he trailed off with a look of worry.

Desmond sighed and explained calmly, "It's my only chance. I've got no other choice. I need those Rouge Cards. If what the reports recovered from the site said were true, then the cards are the only way I can save my life."

Walter's eyes gazed at the Rouge Cards of the Clubs that were scattered on a table close by. Including Desmond's Change Ace card, he already had 10 cards. He only needed 3 more to complete this set. However, what he truly needed were ALL the Rouge Cards, including the ones belonging to Takada/Pluto, Leo/Draco and Kat/Mimic. He was only allied with them, and the Titans, so that he could collect the cards faster. There was no other reason.

Or…was there?

Desmond shook his head, trying to get his doubts out of his mind. He coughed a bit, which worried Walter, before he continued his training.

* * *

Robin had called Kat to explain that Leo was resting at the Tower. Despite Leo's absence, Kat assured Robin that they were still able to give all their customers what they needed. She even said that Leo and his date (Jinx) could come back later for dinner to make up for the lunch-date they had missed.

Jinx was sitting on the couch, on one end, while Leo sat on the other. Jinx had taken a bath before to wash out some of Plasmus' gunk and her clothes were in the wash. She was wearing a black bathrobe, courtesy of Raven, and a wrapped a towel around her hair. She twirled a loose strand of hair as she gave a sideway glance to Leo.

Leo didn't have a large build like Cyborg, Gnark or Pantha (she was woman, but was REALLY muscular) and didn't have a flashy costume like the rest of the Titans, honoraries included, but there was something about him.

'_Okay, what do I know about him_?' Jinx noted in her mind. '_He can cook, though I have yet to sample his cooking. All I got is a claim from his sister, who he seems to be REALLY close to. He rides a bike. He wears goggles. He can control wind and electricity. That armor was awesome…_' she then looked at his emerald green eyes. They seemed so innocent yet…there was a sort of fire in them that she couldn't describe. '_And his eyes are so…_' she sighed.

Leo was watching 'The Iron Chef' on the large TV and seemed to be taking notes. Of course, this was to distract himself. His thoughts wandered, '_Alright, just watch the TV and ignore the girl sitting not too far from you…Don't look at her barely dressed form, including her legs. Her long, beautiful, lushes…No! No!_' he began to mentally scold himself. '_Okaasan__ always told me to never ogle at a woman. It is NEVER appreciated! However, onee-chan also said that some women like to flaunt because they WANT to get ogled at. She said to look for the 'signs'_.' Leo groaned. '_How can I? I'm far too oblivious to women's feelings anyway. How can I find these signs?_' He glanced at Jinx who unwrapped the towel around her hair and then ran the towel through her pink locks. '_She has lovely hair, not to mention those amazing eyes…But, what will she see in me? She's a hero and might not have time for someone like me. I'm not even an official Titan._'

Jinx smirked and then scooted closer to him. He didn't notice as his attention was, mostly, on the Iron Chef. She scooted closer just a few more inches. A little closer and…

"Taking notes?" she said, a little too close to him as her lips were close to his ear. He turned to look at her, was surprised, and screamed before falling off the couch. Jinx blinked and giggled. '_So cute._'

"Wilcox-san…Itai…" he groaned. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Enough with the Wilcox-san thing. Call me Jinx."

"Alright, Jinx-san."

"You're too polite for your own good," Jinx chided lightheartedly.

"Gomenasai," he apologized before getting up. He then walked over to the other end where Jinx had previously occupied. Jinx sighed. She then scooted to where he was.

Leo looked at her and blushed. His eyes traveled down the robe she was wearing and he saw a bit of cleavage hidden in the collar. He blushed and averted his eyes. Jinx giggled. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dark dimension where the 12 robed figures resided, King addressed them.

"My fellow Royals," he began, "It is time for us to put our plan into motion. Who will be first to retrieve one of the Knights for us?"

"I will," spoke one of the robed figures. He pulled down his hood to reveal a man with a scar on his cheek and sunglasses. He had short hair.

"Isaka, why you?" King asked.

"Because I think I can use the Knights to our advantage. Let me capture a few of them for my study."

"Very well, Isaka," King nodded. "You may do as you like. Just remember not to kill them too soon…"

"Please," Isaka dismissed it. "When have I ever failed?"

There were several murmurs from the other members. Isaka glared.

"Go now, Isaka, to the human world and search for the Knight you wish to capture."

Isaka bowed and disappeared in a flash of light.

"You go too, Takahara," King spoke to another robed figure. He too pulled down his hood to reveal a young man with spiked up brown hair and a sharp nose. His eyes were yellow.

"As you wish, King," Takahara said before he too vanished.

* * *

Takada was on his way back to the Café when his phone began beeping. He looked at it and then looked around himself. He didn't seem to find any Beast Spirit there. "Hm, must be a glitch," he said as he shrugged it off as an error.

"I suggest you take a good look at your surroundings more closely, Knight of Byakko," said a mysterious voice. Takada turned to see a man dressed in the same manner as Desmond. There was something not right about this guy and he could feel it.

"Who are you?" Takada asked suspiciously.

"I think your phone can give you the answers," the mysterious man said.

Takada understood and went on his guard, "You're a High Class Beast Spirit!" He took out his Byakko Buckle and Change Byakko card.

Isaka smirked, "Call me the Jack of Diamonds also known as…" his body morphed. He now wore colorful blue armored robes with green and yellow patterns akin to peacock feathers. He also had these large shoulder guards that stuck up which had the same pattern. His chest was black with a small eye in the centre where his heart should be (gross and creepy) and his head looked like a black peacock mask and had blue feathers for hair, "The Peacock Beast Spirit!"

"Henshin!" Takada yelled out. "CHANGE BYAKKO!"

"Don't move!" Pluto warned as he drew out his gun.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," Isaka, the Peacock Beast Spirit, said. "You are!" With a wave of his hand he threw Pluto into a nearby wall.

"Ugh!" Pluto grunted and raised his gun, but fireballs rained upon him.

"You must learn, Knight of Byakko, that we Royals are in a whole different league."

* * *

Kat was still waiting at the Café when Robin walked in from the front door. This gathered a lot of attention from the customers, but Kat ignored that as she gave Robin a stern look.

"Where's my otouto-chan, Boy Blunder?" Kat demanded.

Robin groaned, "Can you please not call me that?"

"Fine, I'll just call you Tweety-bird," Kat grinned. Robin groaned further.

"Fine…"

"Now, where is my otouto-chan?"

"He's at the Tower, resting," Robin answered.

Kat had a concerned look on her face, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He helped us take care of Plasmus," Robin assured her. "He just passed out when…"

"When what?" Kat's eyes narrowed. "I swear, if he's hurt I'll…"

"He's fine," Robin reassured her. "He just passed out because of a kiss Jinx gave him."

"A kiss?" Kat blinked. "And who's Jinx?"

"It was more like a peck on the cheek and Jinx is also known as Jennifer Wilcox."

"Now that explains a lot. No wonder she disappeared." Kat then asked, "So, what brings you here?"

"I came to bring back Leo's bike. Is that okay with you?"

"Thanks, Tweety." Kat smiled.

"I think I preferred Boy Blunder better."

"Sorry, you asked for a nickname change."

Robin grumbled before leaving. That was when Craig Smith walked in wearing casual clothes. He was wearing black jeans, a white shirt with black sleeves, black high tops, and his scythe necklace. Unlike at school, his hair wasn't tied back.

"Was that Robin?" Craig asked as he walked to the counter to talk to Kat.

"Yeah, that was the leader of the Teen Titans. Came in for lunch but he had to go for an emergency," Kat replied. "So, what brings you here?" She asked.

"Need help?" Craig asked. "I see that you're packed so I want to volunteer."

Kat perked up, "Thanks, Craig! You're a lifesaver!" She reached under the counter and took out an apron before giving it to Craig. "Put this on and table 5 wants their order, like, now."

"Gotcha, boss!" Craig gave a mock salute and went into the kitchen.

"I'm glad I have a friend like him," Kat said, smiling.

* * *

Takahara arrived at the coast of the city and looked over at the T-shaped structure. "Titans Tower, hm? So that's where the Knight of Seiryu is?" He smirked. "Well then, let's see if he's rested enough for me!"

He began changing. Black wings sprouted out of his back and sharp claws shot out of his wrists. His body started to change into black armor with an eye in the centre of his chest. His head then morphed into a black eagle's head.

He was the Category Jack of Spades, the Eagle Beast Spirit. He flapped his wings and took off towards the Tower.

* * *

Jinx was now properly dressed and watching TV with Leo. Leo wanted to go, not because he didn't like Jinx but, because he needed to go back to Café La Salle to cook.

'_Onee-chan__ must be very upset right now_,' he thought.

"Are you alright, Leo?" Jinx asked, shocking him. He blushed and looked away.

"Hai, Jinx-san," Leo responded.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Enough with the 'Jinx-san'. Just call me Jinx."

"Hai, Jinx-san," he nodded. Jinx sighed.

Leo was feeling really nervous. None of the girls had ever made him feel this way. Just what was going on? He placed his face in his hands. Jinx took the opportunity to scoot in closer.

'_Where are the others? Did they purposely leave me here alone_?' Leo thought in despair. He tried to watch TV but then felt Jinx's hand on his leg. His face turned red. '_Think…pure…thoughts…_'

"I just thought that we should try to get to know each other, Leo," Jinx said sweetly. Leo gulped.

"Alright, I'm 18, Knight of Seiryu, my full name is Ryuki Leonard Narukawa although thought my friends call me Leo, I can control wind and electricity, I go to Murakami High and I help cook at Café La Salle," Leo said swiftly.

"Not exactly what I had in mind," Jinx said as she leaned in closer with a smirk, their faces mere inches from each other. Leo was starting to sweat, his heart was beating fast and he had trouble to breath. Leo took one glance at one of the windows and saw something approaching…FAST!

"GET DOWN!" he shouted as he grabbed Jinx around the waist and rolled them off the couch, just in time before the window shattered in as something crashed through. However, this left Leo and Jinx in a rather compromising position. She lay under him as he was on top of her. "Um…Ah…"

Jinx groaned. "What was that?" she placed a hand on her head. Leo helped her up.

"Daijoubu ka, Jinx-san?" he asked, concerned.

"I think so," Jinx nodded. After a few times hearing him say that, she understood what he meant. Suddenly, his phone began beeping.

"What happened?" Cyborg yelled as he, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven rushed into the living room.

"Ow…" someone groaned and they turned their attention to a guy in strange black robes. "I'm not trying that again." He placed a hand on his head. He noticed the Titans staring at him and got into a defensive stance. "Nobody move! My hands are lethal weapons!"

"Who the heck is this guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"More than he seems," Raven said with narrowed eyes.

Takahara checked himself. He was back in human form. "Oh, damn it!" he swore. "Time to slip into something more…combatable!" He then morphed into his true form. This time the Titans were on their guard. "Ah ha! Behold for I am-"

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Draco had transformed into his armor and drew out his sword. He interrupted, "An intruder! You're a Beast Spirit and not just any Beast Spirit! You're a High Class Beast Spirit!"

"True," the Eagle Beast Spirit nodded as he crossed his arms. "But we prefer to be known as Royals."

"Who's 'we'?" Draco asked.

"Sorry, but I have to kill you now," The Eagle Beast Spirit said. "No hard feelings, okay? This isn't personal." He then corrected himself. "Oh, actually, it IS!" he flew straight at Draco but was then slammed…by a sonic cannon blast.

"You mess with one Titan," Cyborg began.

"You mess with all of us!" Beast Boy finished.

The Eagle Beast Spirit got up and rubbed his head. "Alright, if you want to die so much than I'll be too happy to oblige!" he flew straight at them. The Common Room was gonna be thrashed after this.

* * *

Tara Markov was walking around town aimlessly. She had said goodbye to her friends to take a walk, saying she needed some alone time. Melissa and Stephanie did not question her and let her go to sort things out.

Tara walked by an alley and heard a commotion. She gasped. A large man was holding a woman against the wall with a knife. Without thinking, she summoned some rocks and slammed it into the guy. He was thrown back. She went to the woman to check on her.

"Are you okay, Miss?" she asked. She then realized, too late, that the woman was a fake. It was a mannequin. Her eyes widened with realization. "Oh no…"

The man got up and threw off his disguise. "I thought I taught you better than that, Terra…"

"No, it can't be!" Tara backed away in fear at the man in front of her. However, her only exit had been blocked by some black and silver robots with black heads that had orange circles in the centre. "Stay back! Leave me alone!"

The man, now revealed to be Slade, said, "My dear, you can never run away from me…"

She was about to scream but a hand covered over her mouth. Her eyes widened in fear at Slade.

"Time to reclaim what's mine, apprentice."

* * *

A/N: Looks like the Royals have started to become more active! Slade too. What will happen to Pluto and Terra? Hey, don't forget Draco and the Titans. Will Shadow and Mimic help them in time. Stay tune.

Preview of the next chap: The Royals 12 has sent the Eagle and Peacock Beast Spirits. How will Pluto and Draco handle them? Also, who is gonna rescue Terra from Slade? Shadow, what are you doing? Fighting Slade? Hey, Kat! You can't leave the Café!


	16. Episode 16: Honor

"Henshin!" Takada yelled out. "CHANGE BYAKKO!"

"Don't move!" Pluto warned as he drew out his gun.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere," Isaka, the Peacock Beast Spirit, said. "You are!" With a wave of his hand he threw Pluto into a nearby wall.

"Ugh!" Pluto grunted and raised his gun, but fireballs rained upon him.

"You must learn Knight of Byakko that we Royals are in a whole different league."

* * *

"Sorry, but I have to kill you now," The Eagle Beast Spirit said. "No hard feelings, okay? This isn't personal." He then corrected himself. "Oh, actually, it IS!" he flew straight at Draco but was then slammed…by a sonic cannon blast.

"You mess with one Titan," Cyborg began.

"You mess with all of us!" Beast Boy finished.

The Eagle Beast Spirit got up and rubbed his head. "Alright, if you want to die so much than I'll be too happy to oblige!" he flew straight at them. The Common Room was gonna be thrashed after this.

* * *

Tara Markov was walking around town aimlessly. She had said goodbye to her friends to take a walk, saying she needed some alone time. Melissa and Stephanie did not question her and let her go to sort things out.

Tara walked by an alley and heard a commotion. She gasped. A large man was holding a woman against the wall with a knife. Without thinking, she summoned some rocks and slammed it into the guy. He was thrown back. She went to the woman to check on her.

"Are you okay, Miss?" she asked. She then realized, too late, that the woman was a fake. It was a mannequin. Her eyes widened with realization. "Oh no…"

The man got up and threw off his disguise. "I thought I taught you better than that, Terra…"

"No, it can't be!" Tara backed away in fear at the man in front of her. However, her only exit had been blocked by some black and silver robots with black heads that had orange circles in the centre. "Stay back! Leave me alone!"

The man, now revealed to be Slade, said, "My dear, you can never run away from me…"

She was about to scream but a hand covered over her mouth. Her eyes widened in fear at Slade.

"Time to reclaim what's mine, apprentice."

* * *

**Episode 16: Honor**

Slade smirked under his mask. He was soon to have his prized apprentice back. He had let her be so he could prepare. Terra might've been diluted and weakened with her peaceful 'normal' life. Oh well. Nothing a little conditioning and brainwashing couldn't fix.

The madman snapped his fingers, commanding his robot soldiers to move with their quarry. However, they did not seem to obey. Slade turned and glared and then noticed something that was off. There were vines growing out of the ground and crawling up the robot's legs, immobilizing them. The vines then grew quickly before wrapping themselves around the bots. The bot holding Terra let her go and tried to pry the vines off, much like its partner. The vines then thickened and wrapped around the bots tightly before crushing them. Sparks flew as metal was reduced to scrap by vegetation.

"Kidnapping innocent girls?" said a voice. "How much lower can you go?" Desmond walked into the alley, clad in his normal black wardrobe, and glared at Slade from behind his shades. His crucifix hung from his neck and he seemed to be holding a bible. "I was on my way to church today and wasn't welcoming the interruption."

"Do not get yourself involved, boy," Slade warned.

"I suggest you leave this girl alone, Slade," Desmond responded, the vines dancing around him. "I don't think my friends seem to like you." Vines swung about behind Slade. "Face it, Slade. You can't win. Go back from whence you came."

"I don't think so," Slade said before he went on the attack.

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE GENBU!"

Shadow was clad in his black and green turtle armor, much to Terra's surprise, and countered Slade's staff swing with his own, blocking it. He then twirled around and kicked Slade hard in the chest.

Slade's eye narrowed. He knew what Shadow was capable of since the Knight of Genbu really didn't have anything to lose. Suddenly, the ground shook. Terra, from her place on the ground, glared up at him. Shadow was shocked too. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouted as she split the ground in half. Slade jumped up and landed on a fire escape.

"I'll be back, Terra," Slade swore, "That's a promise." He made his escape and disappeared up the fire escape. Desmond de-transformed.

"Are you alright?" Desmond asked as he kneeled down next to Tara. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine…" she said slowly.

"Here," he extended his hand and he helped her up.

"Thank you for saving me," Tara said.

"You should thank God for leading me on this path," he said to her. "What did he want with you?"

"I don't know…" she then asked, "How do you know Slade?"

"He was in the newspapers a lot battling the Titans," he answered. "Who doesn't know Slade? Despite my beliefs, I wish he would burn and rot in Hell for all the sins he has committed."

"Same here," she said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Desmond." He then said, "I noticed your eyes glowing." Tara froze. "You have a gift."

"It's more like curse," she remarked.

"God gave you your gifts for a reason like He did mine. Don't consider them a curse or they will be." He then said, "I need to go. I have church to go too."

Tara blinked, "But it isn't even Sunday."

"The Lord welcomes us into His home everyday, especially Sunday. I bid you goodbye and may God bless you." Desmond then left her alone.

Blinking in confusion, Tara then remembered what she was supposed to do. "Oh yeah, gotta get to the Tower."

* * *

Pluto shot at the Peacock Beast Spirit who avoided the shots by flying around and countering by raining down fireballs upon the hapless Knight of Byakko.

"You can't win!" Isaka taunted. He threw more fireballs.

Pluto rolled out of the way and drew a card. He said, "Two heads are better than one!" he slashed the card through. "GEMINI!" By the card's power, another Pluto appeared and began shooting at the Peacock Beast Spirit, grazing his shoulder. Isaka clutched his wounded shoulder and hissed.

"So…THAT'S how you want to play it, is it?" he floated down and summoned a black broad sword. "Let's see you handle me now!" he ran at the two Pluto's and slashed his sword in a diagonal arc. Both Knights dodged. He then summoned up some fireballs and threw them at the two Knights of Byakko, only for them to dodge as the fireballs made impact with the ground and exploded.

"Nice shot," Pluto 1 remarked sarcastically.

"Time to show him what we both can do," Pluto 2 said.

"Gotcha." Both Plutos charged.

The Peacock Beast Spirit was then bombarded by punches and kicks and sent staggering back. The two Plutos then drew two cards each and slashed them through their guns.

"FIRE! UPPER!"

**"BURNING FIST!"**

"DROP! FIRE!"

**"BURNING SMASH!"**

Pluto 1 nailed Isaka with a flaming uppercut before Pluto 2 descended upon him with an explosive drop kick. He was sent flying. He wasn't beaten yet, however.

"Take this!" the Peacock Beast Spirit summoned dozens of fireballs and sent them at the two. They effortlessly dodge, using tiger-like agility. The fireballs did, however, destroy the clone, leaving the real Pluto alone. Isaka grinned inwardly. "My turn." He charged and slashed Pluto across the chest, sending him reeling. Pluto went to shoot him but his gun was smacked away by Isaka's sword before Isaka kicked him in the faceplate. Pluto fell next to his gun but his weapon was kicked away by the Peacock Beast Spirit. The tip of the Beast Spirit's sword ended up close to his throat.

"Say goodbye, Knight of Byakko!" the Peacock Beast Spirit shouted before thrusting his sword down on Pluto's throat.

* * *

When Robin saw the top floor of Titans Tower had a big hole in the window, he knew something definitely was wrong. He went in and took the elevator to see what was going on. When he got there, he saw the Titans, Draco and Jinx including, facing off a humanoid Eagle. Robin could only guess that it was another Beast Spirit. Robin took out his Bo-staff and pointed it at the back of Takahara's neck.

"So, the gang's all here," the Eagle Beast Spirit remarked. Robin arched an eyebrow. A Beast Spirit that could talk meant…

"You're one of those High Class Beast Spirits T-Pluto told us about, aren't you?" Robin asked.

"I am," Takahara nodded. "No sense in lying, is there? Of course, I prefer to be called a Royal."

"What do you want?" Robin demanded, pressing harder. The Eagle Beast Spirit just jumped up and landed behind Robin.

"Just the Knight of Seiryu. I do not want to involve bystanders so tell you and your little friends to stay out of my way," the Eagle Beast Spirit warned.

"And if we refuse?" Robin asked as he turned and glared.

"Then I cannot be held accountable for what happens to you."

The Titans tensed up. Was that a threat? The Jack of Spades looked at them calmly. "You, Draco!" Takahara pointed.

"Hai?" Draco asked.

"Your power comes from the Category Ace of Spades, the Seiryu Beast Spirit, am I correct?"

"Hai."

"Then you are also bound to the rules of the Battle Game!"

The Titans looked confused. Beast Boy said, "Battle…Game?"

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as he sheathed his sword.

The Eagle Beast Spirit explained. "The Battle Game, the original Battle Game, occurred over 10,000 years ago. It was a battle to determine the strongest of the Beast Spirits. The winner would have the right to populate the world with their progeny while the losers were sealed away for all eternity. Being free again, we must continue the Battle Game and, unfortunately for you, you must also participate in the place of the Seiryu Beast Spirit."

"He doesn't have to play this Battle Game of yours!" Jinx shouted out. "You can't make him."

"He already agreed the day he became one with Seiryu," Takahara clarified. "Like it or nor he's in until only one Beast Spirit remains in the end, including the Advent Knights who draw power from the Category Aces."

"Sorry, bird-dude," Cyborg aimed his cannon. "No game today."

"I accept," Draco said suddenly, shocking the Titans. They all shouted, "WHAT?"

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Beast Boy shouted.

"DO NOT ACCEPT!" Starfire pleaded.

"THAT'S SUICIDE!" Robin yelled.

"YOU CAN'T!" Jinx added.

"DON'T DO IT, DAWG!" Cyborg begged.

Raven was silent. She saw the look in Draco's eyes, even under his helmet. Nothing they can say would change his mind.

"Really?" the Eagle Beast Spirit said. "That was quick."

"I didn't want my friends to get involved," Draco said.

"Noble, very noble, even for a human."

"My friends cannot interfere, right?" Draco confirmed.

"No, they cannot."

"If I win I get to seal you, correct?" Draco inquired.

"That is true, but if I win I get to destroy you," Takahara replied. The Titans protested but Draco assured them, "I'll be okay."

"We'll fight outside," the Eagle Beast Spirit said as he pointed at the hole in the window. "It's too crowded in here."

"Agreed." Draco nodded. Takahara flew out of the window and Draco followed after, using his wind powers to cushion his descent.

Robin ordered, "TITANS! OUTSIDE!"

As the Titans headed straight for the elevators, minus Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire who could fly, Jinx pondered as she looked at the hole. '_Be careful…_'

"C'mon, Jinx!" Cyborg called.

"Okay!" Jinx responded as she ran into the elevator, joining Robin and Cyborg.

* * *

The tip of Isaka's sword was close to Pluto's throat right before he thrust it down. Victory was close at hand and…

"RUSH!"

The Peacock Beast Spirit was slammed in the side with incredible force. He was sent flying before he rolled on the ground. He looked up and scowled at who dared to iterupt him.

Pluto's white eyepieces looked up to see that Shadow had saved him. The Knight of Genbu extended his hand and Pluto grabbed it. Shadow hoisted him up and said, "Is this too hard even for you?"

"He's tougher than you think," Pluto remarked. "He's one of the Royal Class Beast Spirits."

Shadow's blue eyepieces fell upon the Peacock Beast Spirit who had scrambled himself up to his feet. He smirked under his helmet. "Really? How interesting." He then said to Pluto, "Don't you know how to use your powers? Aren't your elements earth and metal?"

Pluto tried making excuses, "Well…you see…I…It's kind of…" He noticed several fireballs heading towards them. "WATCH OUT!"

Shadow did not move and merely extended his hand forwards and blocked the fireballs with a water shield, extinguishing them. The Peacock Beast Spirit's eyes narrowed. "Fire?" Shadow sounded amused. "Against me, that's nothing." He then sent a powerful blast of water that smashed into the Peacock Beast Spirit and slammed him into a wall. He continued to put more pressure into the attack, pressing Isaka against the solid surface. Cracks formed in the wall. Shadow then ceased his attack. "Do you need to dry off?"

"You little…!" Isaka lunged only to be slapped away by Shadow's staff. Shadow then took the offensive and charged. Isaka slashed with his sword but his weapon got blocked by Shadow's staff. They were in a stalemate as they pushed against each other with their weapons. Sparks suddenly flew from the back of the Peacock Beast Spirit's neck. He yowled in pain and then grunted as Shadow delivered a kick into his midsection.

Pluto had his gun out and had delivered the shots. Drawing a card, he slashed it through his gun. "BULLET!" he fired again at the Peacock Beast Spirits. The Jack of Diamonds howled in pain again as sparks and, this time, feathers flew. His body was smoking.

"Not very tough, are ya, bird-brain?" Pluto said as he punched the Beast Spirit across the face and sent him reeling. He then drew a card to seal Isaka.

"I'll be back!" Isaka swore before reverting to human form. With a snap of his fingers he disappeared and was replaced by a dozen Dark Roaches.

"Coward," Shadow remarked as he ran a Dark Roach through.

Pluto just supported Shadow by shooting at the Dark Roaches.

* * *

The Titans arrives outside and saw both Draco and Takahara the Eagle Beast Spirit facing off and staring each other down. The Jack of Spades and the Knight of Seiryu both circled each other as they awaited the first move to be made. The tension was so damn thick as the Titans watched this intently.

The Eagle Beast Spirit was first to strike and ran at Draco. He swung his claw blades down but Draco blocked them with his sword. The Dragon Knight then performed a roundhouse kick but the Eagle Beast Spirit evaded by flying into the air.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Jinx protested.

"Cheater!" Beast Boy jeered.

The Eagle Beast Spirit ignored them and dove down at Draco. Draco rolled out of the way. He then jumped up to attack, but the Eagle Beast Spirit evaded before striking Draco in the chest with his claws. Draco fell to the ground.

"You can't dodge very well while airborne, Seiryu Knight, unlike me," Takahara said cockily.

Draco then shouted, "Raijin!" A bolt of lightning struck at the Eagle Beast Spirit and he fell on the ground. Sand scattered around as Draco rushed towards him. The Eagle Beast Spirit kicked at Draco's chest with his feet before doing a kick flip and following up with two slashed across Draco's chest. Draco retaliated with a gust of wind that blew Takahara back. The Titans cheered.

"Impressive," the Eagle Beast Spirit said. "No wonder you were chosen to wield Seiryu's power."

"Enough talk," Draco responded.

"Agreed!" the Eagle Beast Spirit charged and slashed with his claws. Draco ducked and slashed him in the midsection. The Jack of Spades recovered and kicked Draco in the face. Draco got back up and charged but, to his and the Titans' surprise, the Eagle Beast Spirit started firing his feathers like daggers. They hit Draco in the chest and legs before sending sparks flying.

"LEO!" Jinx shouted with distress.

Draco was on his knees before the Eagle Beast Spirit kicked him in the face. Draco fell on his back. The Eagle Beast Spirit then grabbed him and flapped his wings, flying into the air.

The other Titans were ready to intervene until they heard someone shout, "STOP!" Their attention shifted to none other than Advent Knight Mimic. "Don't interfere.

"Why not?" Robin retorted. "Leo's getting killed out there."

"We must assist him, quickly!" Starfire added.

"Titans always stick together!" Beast Boy shouted out.

"My otouto-chan knows what he's doing, guys. Trust me," Mimic assured them.

"But-" Robin began to protest.

"This is a battle of honor and it means a lot to him."

"You knew about this?" Cyborg asked.

"He didn't turn off his cell phone. I heard every word," Mimic nodded. "Don't sweat it, you guys."

"Um, who are you?" Jinx asked.

Mimic pointed to the sky, specifically at Draco, "His sister."

"SISTER!?" Jinx shouted out.

The Eagle Beast Spirit was 500 feet in the air and was going to drop Draco. That was his plan. He said, tauntingly, "Looks like your friends will be peeling you off the ground. Sayonara!" Draco suddenly gripped Takahara's wrists.

"Sayonara to you too!" Draco shouted back as he sent electricity coursing through the Eagle Beast Spirit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The Eagle Beast Spirit screamed as he was shocked. His body started flashing to the point that his skeleton could be seen. When Draco stopped, the Eagle Beast Spirit was smoking. He let go of Draco.

"LEO!" Jinx shouted out. The Titans stood in horror. Starfire was going to fly up and grab him but Mimic held her down gently by the shoulder.

"Look," Mimic said simply. Starfire looked up again.

Draco extended both hands towards the ground and unleashed a powerful blast of wind. The Titans covered their eyes as sand was blown away. Draco then gently landed on his feet.

"Konnichiwa," he said to them.

The Eagle Beast Spirit recovered and with a loud yell, flew down straight at Draco. Draco was ready for him this time. "Fuujin!" he yelled. A powerful gust of wind sent him into the air to meet up with Takahara. He then drew a card and slashed it through his sword.

"SLASH!"

Draco's Seiryu Blade/Dragon Fang was now charged up and with a single swing he slashed the Eagle Beast Spirit's wings right off. Green blood gushed out as Takahara yelled in pain. He plummeted to the ground and crashed into the sand. Draco used his wind powers to land.

"MY WINGS!" The Eagle Beast Spirit screeched. "MY BEAUTIFUL WINGS!" Feeling livid, he attacked Draco with quick yet sloppy slashes. Draco punched him square in the chest and then followed up with a tornado kick to his head. He fell to the side.

"You lose," Draco said before drawing three cards. The Eagle Beast Spirit attempted to stand. Draco slashed the three cards through.

"KICK! THUNDER! MACH!" his sword announced, **"LIGHTNING SONIC!"**

Draco rushed towards the Eagle Beast Spirit at the speed of sound before jumping up and delivering a shocking and devastating electrified flying kick. The kick nailed the Jack of Spades right in the chest doing incredible damage as he was sent flying. His whole body convulsed and exploded on impact. Takahara reverted to human form and lay limply on the sandy ground of Titans Island. Draco approached him, his sword sheathed and a Seal Card ready for the Eagle Beast Spirit.

"Before you seal me…" the weakened Jack of Spades began, "Can I ask you a question?" Draco nodded. "Why…why do you fight? Honor? Glory? What drives you?" Draco kneeled down in front of Takahara's prone form. He bent down and whispered something into Takahara's ear. Takahara's eyes widened and his lips curled into a smile. "Is that it? Your reason for fighting?" he sighed. "Looks like I've misjudged you humans…You are indeed an honorable and noble person. Now, seal me."

Draco gently placed the Seal card upon Takahara's chest and the card did the rest. He reassumed his Beast Spirit form for just a second before being sucked into the card. It flew back into Draco's hand.

The Titans ran to him and congratulated him on his win. His sister stood a few feet away with her arms crossed. Under her helmet she had a proud look on her face. A bit envious, but she was still proud of him.

Draco de-transformed back to Leo and gazed at the card in his hand. The image was a golden eagle. The card said: FUSION EAGLE.

Robin then asked, "So, what did you say to him?"

Leo smiled, took one look at his sister who gave him a thumb's up, and said, "That's…a secret," quoting his dear older sister perfectly. Robin slapped his forehead as Mimic doubled over with laughter. Except for Jinx Robin, Raven and Starfire, everyone was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jinx wondered.

"I am not sure," Starfire shrugged.

"I'll explain to you later," Raven said.

* * *

Now only 11 robed figures stood in a circle. There was an empty spot where Takahara once stood but no more. King's eyes narrowed.

"My fellow Royals," he began. "Our numbers have lowered. Even though it's only by one, it's one step closer for the Knights to stop us. And you," his eyes went over to Isaka who was trying to hide from his leader. "Isaka, you ran away from a battle."

"I couldn't risk being sealed, King," Isaka defended. "It was my freedom on the line and the Royals still need me."

King nodded. "Very well, but don't fail me again."

Isaka bowed. "I won't, King. I promise."

* * *

Slade sat on his makeshift throne, looking at his monitors that were in his lair. His attention went to a monitor showing Pluto and Shadow fighting the Dark Roaches.

The monitor that was focusing on Shadow suddenly exploded. Slade tapped his fingers upon the armrest of his throne room. His eye narrowed.

* * *

The Titans were celebrating the Eagle Beast Spirit's defeat. Jinx and Leo were finally eating together at the kitchen counter. Kat had returned to the Café and told Leo to enjoy himself but not too much. This made Leo blush when he discovered the double-meaning. Kat had brought the okonimiyaki with her for the two to enjoy, much to Cyborg's dismay.

"Wow, this is good!" Jinx complimented with a smile.

"Arigato," Leo said with a blush. He then felt her hand on his. He didn't pull away.

The doorbell rang and Beast Boy shouted, "I'll get it!" he rushed towards the elevator and pressed down. On the ground floor, he went to the front door. Pressing a few buttons, the large doors opened. There, standing in front of Beast Boy, much to his surprise, was…

"T-Terra…?"

"Hi, Beast Boy," the blonde girl greeted nervously. "We need to talk."

* * *

A/N: We need to talk. 4 of the worst words in the English language. Anyway, this was a very hard chapter to write bcoz I've been havin writer's block. I'm okay now. My fingers hurt, btw.

Preview of next chap: Terra is going to come clean and tell the truth. That's not the only secret that is going to be revealed. Stay tune for the next chap to find out what Tara/Terra wants to tell the Titans.

**Sealed Card: **Jack of Spades Fusion Eagle.

**Sealed By**: Draco.

**Function**: Unknown.

**New Combo**: Burning Fist

**Cards used**: Upper Frog and Firefly

**Used by**: Pluto


	17. Episode 17: Truths

Now only 11 robed figures stood in a circle. There was an empty spot where Takahara once stood but no more. King's eyes narrowed.

"My fellow Royals," he began. "Our number has lowered. Even though it's only by one, it's one step closer for the Knights to stop us. And you," his eyes went over to Isaka who was trying to hide his dear from his leader. "Isaka, you ran away from a battle."

"I couldn't risk being sealed, King," Isaka defended. "It was my freedom on the line and the Royals still need me."

King nodded. "Very well, but don't fail me again."

Isaka bowed. "I won't, King. I promise."

* * *

Slade sat on his makeshift throne, looking at his monitors that were in his lair. His attention went to a monitor showing Pluto and Shadow fighting the Dark Roaches.

The monitor that was focusing on Shadow suddenly exploded. Slade tapped his fingers upon the armrest of his throne room. His eye narrowed.

* * *

The Titans were celebrating the Eagle Beast Spirit's defeat. Jinx and Leo were finally eating together at the kitchen counter. Kat had returned to the Café and told Leo to enjoy himself but not too much. This made Leo blush when he discovered the double-meaning. Kat had brought the okonimiyaki with her for the two to enjoy, much to Cyborg's dismay.

"Wow, this is good!" Jinx complimented with a smile.

"Arigato," Leo said with a blush. He then felt her hand on his. He didn't pull away.

The doorbell rang and Beast Boy shouted, "I'll get it!" he rushed towards the elevator and pressed down. On the ground floor, he went to the front door. Pressing a few buttons, the large doors opened. There, standing in front of Beast Boy, much to his surprise, was…

"T-Terra…?"

"Hi, Beast Boy," the blonde girl greeted nervously. "We need to talk."

* * *

**Episode 17: Truths**

To say the green shapeshifting Titan was surprised would be an understatement. He was down right flabbergasted at seeing the blonde girl standing in front of him wearing casual clothes (I'll let you imagine what she's wearing)

"T-T-Terra?" Beast Boy stuttered again, trying to regain his composure.

Terra nervously and absentmindedly tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She sighed, closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath of air. "Beast Boy," she began before correcting herself, "Gar…I…" This was painful for her, really painful, like her heart was being stabbed over and over by a hot knife. She then gripped her courage and said what she wanted to say, "I'm…I'm so sorry!" She wrapped her arms around him. His eyes widened and he was stunned. He then placed his hands on her back, soothing her.

"Terra, it's okay," he said to her. "It's my fault, really, for asking you out and…"

"No, not that," Terra said, looking up at him with tears running down her crystal blue eyes. "It's because I lied to you. I did remember, it just that." She struggled with her words, "It was just too painful to remember."

"But why?" he asked, still holding her, "We were Titans, you were a hero, we had great times together."

"But I betrayed you all," she protested.

"And saved us," he reminded. "You sacrificed yourself to save the city, remember? You were a hero and still are."

Terra gently pushed him away. "No, not anymore," she said. "Now I just want to live a normal life."

Beast Boy, seeing the pain in her eyes, said, "I understand."

"But…" Terra gave him a small smile before taking his hand. "I would like to see you more often, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy smiled excitedly, "You do!" he then calmed down. "Um…You do?'

"Yeah," Terra said, her smile back on her face, "Just because I want to be a normal girl, doesn't mean I don't want to be around you." She added, "I've, well, missed you, Beast Boy."

"I've missed you too," Beast Boy said.

Terra looked him in the eye and he did the same. They leaned closer, eyes closed, lips puckered up…and then…

Click!

Flash!

The two teens separated to see a grinning Cyborg holding a camera.

"Booyah!" Cyborg cheered, looking at the photo that developed out of his camera. "This would be a good addition to my photo album." He then heard and felt heavy breathing. Looking up he stood face to face with a pissed off looking T-Rex. Beast Boy roared and Cyborg screamed like a girl, running away and dropping his camera and photo behind. Beast Boy regained human form, blushing furiously. Terra was blushing too.

"That was awkward," Terra said.

"Yeah, sure was," Beast Boy said as he picked up the photo. It was a shot of them nearly kissing and it brought a smile to his face. He handed it to Terra. "Here."

"What for?" she asked.

"A present…or a souvenir," he told her. He then grinned, "Besides, now you can brag to your friends on how you almost kissed a Titan."

"Almost kissed, huh?" Terra raised an eyebrow before grinning. She picked up the camera and said, "Pucker up and say cheese!" she grabbed him by the front of his uniform and used the camera.

Click!

Flash!

Terra pulled away from Beast Boy, grinning victoriously, as the changeling had hearts in his eyes and wobbled. She said, "So, seeing you around?" he nodded while wobbling. "Okay, sweet!" she pecked him on the cheek. "Bye!"

Beast Boy fainted and sighed, "What…a woman…"

* * *

Leo was on the roof of the Tower, looking over at the surrounding ocean and the city. "Sugoi," he said in awe at the amazing view. "No wonder the Titans chose to live here. The view's simply amazing." Didn't I just say that?

"Hey, Leo," he heard and he turned to see Jinx approaching him. The pink haired witch stood next to him and smiled up at him. "Enjoying the view?" He nodded. She stared at his profile. '_So am I…_'

"It's simply amazing how different the city looks from here," he said in wonder and he took a deep breath of the sea-air. "And it's so nice here."

"Would you like to live here, in the Tower?" she asked, hopefully. She did want him to stay in the Tower. She had just asked Robin if she could stay and since she was Titan too he agreed. There was just the issue of Raven still being wary of her despite her change of heart. If Leo stayed in the Tower too, it would be easier for them to see each other and then…

Jinx remembered how she fell for Kid Flash. He had convinced her to leave evil and because of that she was thankful to him. They tried dating a few times but they just weren't compatible enough. They were just attracted to each other but there was nothing there to build a relationship. It broke their hearts to break up since they did care about each other but they still remained friends since it was on good terms.

Leo looked at her, his emerald eyes blinking and he said, "But what about the Café? My onee-chan? I just can't leave them. It's not just where I cook and work, it's also my home where I have built memories for myself and my onee-chan. Arigato and Gomen, Jinx-san, but I must refuse."

Jinx was saddened but then asked, "You'll still be in Jump City, won't you?"

"Hai," he answered. '_At least until all the Beast Spirits here are sealed_.' Truth be told, Leo actually liked living in Jump City. He missed Tokyo, though, but home was where the heart is and right now his heart was leaning over to…he took a glance at Jinx and averted his gaze, blushing. Just what was he feeling? Love? But he just met her? '_Well, she is kinda kawaii with that hair and those eyes. The color really compliments her skin tone and that dress looks nice on her and her curves are…_' He stopped his trail of thoughts. "_No, no, no! Don't think of those sort of things! You're on a mission! You don't have time for…for…_' He sighed miserably. '_For this…Gomenasai…Jinx-san._'

"Something wrong?" she asked, hearing his sigh.

"Nothing," he denied, eyes cast down a bit before he smiled, "Nothing at all."

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jinx asked as she looked over to the horizon. Leo looked to and was astounded. The Tower was a good place for the best view of the sun setting. The orange of the sky cast it into a twilight of an in between of both light and darkness. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Hai, it is," he admitted. He then began thinking, '_I'm always the voice of reason, especially to my sister and I also put my work first, but what if that's not all I am…could I be more? If so, would doing so cause me to shirk my responsibilities? If I ignored one alert, people would end up hurt or worse. I cannot afford that, But…_' he looked at Jinx. '_Is it worth feeling so alone?_' He remembered his mother's words: "Life is about surprises, Ryuki. Some surprises might be unpleasant, but there are some that can change you, your perspectives even. Just don't become too serious and strict that you forget about the lighter side of life." Leo smiled. His mother's words were always full of some sort of advice hidden within the meaning. '_The lighter side of life, huh?_' Growing up, Leo had been trained in kendo as a self defence method. In addition, he had adopted a strict code of honor. Bushido, it was called, and he had used it to pave his path. However, in the samurai movies he watched, some of the samurais took their own lives for the sake of honor, for Bushido. Was it honorable to do so? Was taking one's own life the only answer when facing hardship? When you lose everything, including your honor, was it worth dying over…? He didn't know what to think of that. It just seemed both stupid and cowardly to commit seppuku (honorable suicide) just because one lost one's honor. Honor can be regained, with time and…He took another look at Jinx. She was so beautiful. Maybe, for once, he could forget that he was the Advent Knight of Seiryu and just be Leo Narukawa…

He heard Jinx sigh and he gazed at her. The wind was blowing through her horn-like pigtails. Was it caused by his powers? She spoke, "How refreshing. The wind here is just so nice."

"Yes, it is," he agreed, smiling.

"You're doing this, right?" he shrugged.

"Maybe. My wind powers often react to my emotions so it could be me. This could be natural, but it could also be me too."

"Thanks, the breeze feels nice."

"You're welcome." He then offered, "You think the Titans will let me cook dinner?"

"I've tasted your cooking," she said, licking her lips. "And I say go for it."

"Arigatou, Jinx-san."

The pink haired witch leaned against the auburn haired Knight and sigh contently, watching the sun set with him. There was a barely noticeable tinge of red on his cheeks as he took a glance at her and smiled.

* * *

Kat dismounted her motorcycle and saw Craig waiting for her. They were both at the port where Craig worked as a docks-man. Craig had asked Kat to meet him there so they could hang out, but he had actually planned something else.

"Hey Kat, how's it going?" Craig asked, trying to keep his voice normal, which was hard for him do since his stomach was in knots.

"Hi, Craig. I'm fine, how was work today?" Kat noticed that there was something different about Craig. He had a worried look on his face, so she decided to ask, "Is everything alright?"

Craig nodded, "Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't it be?'

Kat shrugged, "I have no idea." She decided to change the subject. "So, what're the plans today?"

"How about we stop by my place before we do anything else? I left my wallet there by accident."

"Oh, OK. Where do you live anyway?"

Craig turned around and pointed at a warehouse, at least 20 feet away.

"You live in a warehouse?" Kat asked, very confused.

"No, no, my uncle owns the warehouse. I live in the loft upstairs. Come on, I'll show you."

They walked their bikes to the warehouse, since it wasn't that far. They both went up the stairs on the side of the building that led to Craig's loft. The inside was very basic, but the one thing Kat did notice were four very expensive looking guitars, custom built ones. Kat quickly walked over to them and she was amazed, to say the least.

"Like them? I actually designed them myself," Craig said very proudly.

"Yeah, they're awesome. Where'd you get the money for all the parts?"

"All I did was save up and work tons of overtime."

"These things must crank out a lot of power. I bet your parents can't sleep when you're jamming with these," Kat said. She then turned around and saw that Craig had a very depressed look on his face. "Craig, are you OK? Was it something I said?"

Craig smiled quickly, trying to cover up the depressed look he had. "He he, it's nothing Kat"

"Come on Craig, you can tell me. We're friends right? Maybe I can help."

Craig let out a sigh and admitted, "My parents died ten years ago, Kat. You see, when I was eight years old, me and my parents went to the pier to celebrate their anniversary and well, I was playing too close to the edge and I fell into the water. My dad dove in to save me, but as soon as we got back on the shore a freak wave came out of nowhere and pulled my dad back in. He drowned, and my mom got really sick a few days after that. She passed on, too; I'm guessing it was from grief."

Kat apologized, "I'm sorry for bringing that up, Craig. It must be really hard to lose both of your parents." This reminded Kat of her father.

"Hey, no worries. I've moved on. They wouldn't want me to be angry or sad my whole life because of this. Well, after that I lived with my Aunt and Uncle till I started high school, but then my Uncle told me that he had the extra space here. They still constantly check up on me; my Uncle is my boss even. So life's been good, I can't complain."

"It must be awesome to have your own place."

"Yeah, it is." He took a look at his watch. "Hey, let's head back to the port. I want to show you something"

Craig grabbed his wallet and they both left Craig's loft. They both walked back to the port.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Kat asked anxiously

"At a certain time the sun hits the water at a certain angle and it looks really beautiful." He looked at his watch again and smiled. "It's time"

The sun had just started to set and it made the water turn to very shimmering blue and golden color.

Kat's eyes lit up. "This has to be one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. How did you know about this?"

"I actually just found it by accident." He looked at the smile Kat had while looking at the water. Truthfully, Craig could care less about the water: to him Kat was more beautiful than any sun set could ever be. Craig took in a deep breath; it was time to say what was on his mind. "Kat," Craig spoke up.

"Yes, Craig?" Kat spoke up

"I didn't call you over just to show you this. There's something that I need to tell you."

"What'd you want to tell me?" Kat asked with concern in her voice.

"Well over the past few months I've grown to l……" Craig sighed as he couldn't even finish.

"Craig…." Kat reached for one of Craig's hands and gripped it tightly "……Tell me, please."

"I lo…" Craig started to say before something burst out of the water near them. It was mostly green with slimy skin ad a head that looked like…a cone-shell? It looked like a humanoid sea-snail and despite not having any visible eyes, or even a face for that matter, was looking at both Kat and Craig with murderous intent, especially Kat.

"Craig! Get out of here now!" Kat yelled at him as the thing advanced on them. It rushed at them and Kat dodged to the side.

"What about you?" he yelled back. He was still trying to catch his breath and recover from the shock at seeing this monster suddenly bursting out of the water attacking them.

"I'll be fine!" she shouted back as she stepped back quickly from the thing and delivered a roundhouse into its side, much to Craig surprise. He knew she was pretty brave, but to see her fight a monster with her bare hands was something else. He wasn't sure if she was either stupid, insane or fearless. Probably all of the above.

"But-" he began to protest but only felt Kat push him away, insisting and forcing him to flee.

"I said I'll be fine! Just go!" she ducked under a swipe and punched the thing in the chest. Craig, knowing how stubborn Kat was, did as told and ran. He ran as fast as he could and Kat had to make sure he was far enough to not only keep him safe but to keep her secret safe as well. Kat smirked as she saw him disappear. '_Sorry to make you worry, Craig,_' she apologized mentally as she ducked down again and swept the creature of its feet before jumping up and dropping down to elbow it in the chest. '_But you need to be away so I can do this!_' She stepped back a few feet and took out her Suzaku Buckle and Change Ace card. She slid the card in right after the buckle generated the belt around her waist. The Shell Beast Spirit got up and charged at her.

"Henshin!" she shouted as the buckle snapped open to reveal her heart symbol and shoot out a rectangular energy field that smashed the Beast Spirit away as it rammed into it.

"CHANGE SUZAKU!" The field swept over her and replaced her clothes with her armor. Her head and face were well hidden and masked by the helmet and the red heart shaped visor. She watched as the Beast Spirit struggled to get up. She summoned up her Suzaku Arrow, the bow which not only doubled as a dual-bladed weapon but also as her card reader when the additional implement was connected, and got into a fighting stance, her blood red visor glinting.

"Bring it on," she said.

* * *

Craig had run away as fast as his legs could carry him before he stopped. '_What am I doing? I can't just leave her like that!_' He turned back around. Kat had told her to run but he, despite seeing her showing off some impressive fighting prowess, was still worried. '_I can't just run away like that! She's my friend!_' He picked up a discarded lead pipe that was lying nearby and gripped it. "Hold on, Kat," he said firmly. "I'm coming to save you!" He then ran towards where he had been running from not knowing of the surprise he would receive or the secret he would soon uncover.

* * *

'_Okay, maybe this thing isn't based on a snail_,' Mimic thought to herself as she ducked and rolled under a hail of needles it fired from the hole in its shell-like head. It also cracked a whip-like tentacle that came out of its hand and swung it at her. She jumped up and fired her energy arrows only for it to suck itself into its shell head to defend itself. She landed and focused her fire power into the next arrow and it was still the same. She tried the same thing with her ice powers and the shell froze over. Satisfied, thinking that she had defeated it, she reached for her card holster. That was when she heard the cracking. Looking up ahead, her eyes widened from under her visor as the ice exploded. The tip of the cone-shell was spinning rapidly like some sort of drill. Fragments of ice slammed into her armor and shattered upon impact. The shell then floated up and flew straight at her, the drill still spinning. She raised up her weapon and blocked it but the drill still kept on spinning after the impact. Sparks flew as the tip of the drill spun against her weapon. With a yell, she spun her body around swiftly and hurled it away. The blasted shell splashed into the water. Mimic walked over and looked over the edge, scanning with her eyes. "Where are you?" she muttered under her breath. Suddenly, a motorboat slammed into her, knocking her onto her back. Green tendrils began to snake their way out of the water and straight towards her. The disgusting and slimy green appendages wrapped themselves around her legs and then flung her away. She yelled in shock and in pain as her body met with another surface and produced a clanging sound. She dropped down in front of a large container. She looked up and saw the drill coming at her again, fast. She rolled to the side and the drill imbedded itself into the container. Mimic aimed her weapon at the stuck Beast Spirit and fired an arrow at point black range, sending it flying and with a good portion of its shell stuck to the container. The Beast Spirit's body came out of its broken shell and it looked like it was in agony.

"How does that feel?" Mimic taunted. Suddenly, the tip of the broken shell grew back and Mimic groaned, "You have got to be kidding me!" The Shell Beast Spirit shot spikes at her again and she escaped in between the containers.

The containers were lined up side by side, creating enough space for movement within their gaps. The pace looked like a single labyrinth and almost like a death trap. Mimic looked around for her elusive opponent, feeling tensed and scared. Her phone hadn't detected it earlier plus it was fast. She heard movement behind her and turned, aiming the Suzaku Arrow. Nothing. She took a deep breath and continued on her way until she was in the open. That was when she got surprised.

The drill came back and slammed into her back and pinned her against a container. She struggled and yelled out in pain as the drill spun faster and faster in an attempt to penetrate her armor and through her flesh to end her existence and career as a Knight. She struggled to use her power but the pain clouded over her thoughts. She was so much in pain.

"GET OFF HER!" someone yelled and to Mimic's surprise it was Craig as he swung the lead pipe hard to slam the Beast Spirit away. Mimic slid down against the surface of the container. She looked up and saw Craig offer his hand. She took it. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, not wanting to risk him finding out her identity. "Good." He then asked, "Have you seen my friend? She's a girl with long black hair and a bow in her hair."

Mimic, mentally distorting her voice, said, "I saved her. She's okay."

Craig sighed in relief. "That's good."

The Beast Spirit came back and Mimic pushed Craig away before picking up her weapon and slashing it in a horizontal arch that smashed it away. It spun insanely. Mimic shouted, "You, run! Go now!"

Craig's eyes widened. This…armored person had just saved his life. She had also told him to run and the tone of voice was very similar to…Nah, it couldn't be! He shook his head.

"You deaf or something?" she shouted. "I said go!"

Craig got up, "Sure!" and ran off.

'_Thanks, Craig,_' Mimic thought. '_I owe you one.' _She saw the Shell Beast Spirit's body jump out of its shell and then the monster headed for her. She formed a fireball and flung it at it. It got blasted and singed. She then created an ice spike and hurled it at it and it pierced through its body and green blood gushed out. It screeched in pain. Mimic then fired arrow after arrow, alternating between fire and ice. The arrows pierced its body and more green blood gushed from its wounds. It looked nearly finished. Mimic removed her card reader from the back of her belt and combined it with her Suzaku Arrow. She then drew out a card and slashed it through.

"Should've thought of this earlier," she said to herself.

"VINE!" her weapon announced as vines shot out at it and wrapped themselves securely around the Shell Beast Spirit. Despite its wounds, it struggled and Mimic drew another card before slashing it through.

"FLOAT!"

The Float Dragonfly card gave her the ability to fly and that was why she was taking off and taking her unusual (in more ways than one) cargo along with her.

They arrived back at the port and Mimic swung the vine whip down and smashed the creature upon the cement surface. She floated down and drew two more cards that would end this battle. She slashed them through, "CHOP! TORNADO!" and her card reader announced, "**SPINNING WAVE!**" Tornado winds blew about her and she spun straight towards her target. It didn't even have time to react as the Spinning Wave crashed into it and sent it flying and crashing down upon the ground. It laid still, defeated, green blood pooling around its immobile form.

Mimic walked over to the immobilized Beast Spirit that was lying on the harbor. She drew a card from her card holster and casually dropped it on the Beast Spirit's body. Without putting up much of a fight anymore, it was absorbed and sealed into the card. The card flew back into her armored hand and she slid it into her card holder without even looking at it before ejecting her Change Ace card out of her buckle to undo the transformation. Turning around, she was shocked to see Craig looking at her with wide eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that he had seen her. She then said the first thing that popped into her mind, "You...didn't see that, right?"

* * *

A/N: This cannot be good. Craig has seen Mimic change back into Kat and has put 2 and 2 together. What is going to happen? Stay tune to the next chap.

Preview of next chap: Shadow has been captured by the Royals? Why? They are planning to eliminate the other Knights. Is Shadow the key? Stay tune next time for the next installment of Advent Knights of Legend.


	18. Episode 18: Manipulation

Mimic walked over to the immobilized Beast Spirit that was lying on the harbor. She drew a card from her card holster and casually dropped it on the Beast Spirit's body. Without putting up much of a fight anymore, it was absorbed and sealed into the card. The card flew back into her armored hand and she slid it into her card holder before ejecting her Change Ace card out of her buckle to undo the transformation. Turning around, she was shocked to see Craig looking at her with wide eyes. There was no doubt in her mind that he had seen her. She then said the first thing that popped into her mind, "You...didn't see that, right?"

* * *

**Episode 18: Manipulation**

"You...didn't see that, right?"

Craig rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Would you be mad if I said yes?"

Kat sighed. "No, I kept this from you long enough anyway. I'm really sorry Craig but, how could I tell you about something like this?"

Craig crossed his arms, "How about the same way I told you about my parents?"

Kat could sense a touch of anger in Craig's voice. He had every right to be mad. He was her best friend and only moments ago he told her of his most painful memory. Kat could only think of one line that might save her: "You never asked?"

"Oh, OK. So when we started hanging out with each other I should've asked you: 'Hey Kat, fight any slimy shell headed monsters lately?'" Craig said sarcastically.

Kat was really surprised because that line usually worked on everybody. She decided to see if she could somehow turn the tables. "Some gratitude you're showing me. If I remember right I just saved your life!"

"I'm thankful but I still feel betrayed by this," Craig sighed. "I'm not angry at you. I just don't want you to get hurt. You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"Look Craig, I'm fully capable of doing this and I'm fully capable of taking care of myself!" Kat said firmly, feeling insulted that Craig implied that she was weak.

"I know you are, Kat. It's just that I could've lost you today," Craig said with concern.

Kat seemed indifferent. "So? The only thing you would've done is go on with your life. You've done it before."

Craig began to yell, angered that his concerned meant nothing to Kat, "Do you know how many years of pain I went through waking up everyday knowing that I'll never see my mom and dad again? I don't want to wake knowing that you're gone forever too!" Craig took in a breath knowing that he was about to get a lot out of himself. "You think it's so easy for me to move on? I've lost my mom and dad already I don't want to lose the girl I love too!"

Kat was incredibly shocked by what she just heard she had to check if she heard him right, "Wait, what was that last part?"

"I'm not gonna hide it anymore," he said, "I love you, Neko," Craig said in a strong but trembling voice, "I've felt this for the past few months or so and I know it's not just some silly little crush. Ever since I met you at school I knew there was something special about you. I'm still a bit angry though you know…" Craig started to go off on a rant.

Kat wasn't hearing the rest of what Craig was saying, the only thing she thought about was the three words that meant the most ("I love you") and he even used her first name when he had said it. The thought of being with Craig wasn't even a bit unappealing. It was nice. He was a nice enough guy, she had to admit. He tried to help whoever he could and whenever he could. He even helped her when he didn't know it was her to begin with. He was even nice enough to work a job he wasn't even getting paid for at the restaurant. He had volunteered without expecting any sort of payment whatsoever.

'_Maybe I should give it a chance,' _she began to think_, 'Then again, my being a knight could get him hurt or even worse, killed. What the hell should I do? Is he still even talking? Only one way to shut him up I guess_.'

Kat grabbed Craig by his shirt and, impulsively, pulled him into a deep kiss.

Craig's eyes widened as he was totally thrown off guard by this kiss. As soon as he realized what was happening he simply just closed his eyes and let it happen. Craig felt really strengthened by the kiss and felt like he could've taken out that Beast Spirit with one blow. If this was a dream then he never wanted to wake up.

Kat was lost in the kiss. When her lips met with Craig's she felt like the world was slowing down just for the two of them. She felt like the animal she represented flying through the sky without a single care in the world. This just felt so right to her. She then pulled away.

Kat breathed, "Woah! That was intense!"

Craig grinned, "I know….wanna kiss again?"

Kat looked at him sternly, "I'm being serious, Smith!" Craig winced. He knew Kat meant business when she called him by his last name. "It's just, well," her eyes darted away, her face blushing, "Part of me...part of me really liked it...but..."

Craig prompted, "But what?"

Kat started to tear up, "I just...I just..." She just yelled out, "I just can't!" she ran away. _'I'm sorry, Craig,'_ she apologized in her mind, not even hearing that he was calling her.

Craig decided to go after her and then grabbed her arm to stop her. She did. He said, "Kat, wait. At least tell me why. I think I deserve to know."

"You don't understand how dangerous my life is," was all that Kat could say without turning around. She couldn't face him; she didn't have the nerve.

"You're right, I don't," Craig admitted. "I don't care either. I wanna be with you. I'll even fight by your side if I have to. I can't ask you stop what you're doing, but I want to help in anyway I can." Craig smirked, "Besides, that armor was pretty becoming of you."

Kat couldn't help but laugh a little at that last statement. She was also flattered. She thought it was cute that Craig could be so sincere with his feelings but also have a great sense of humor at the same time. "I'm still not too sure," Kat admitted.

Craig just simply walked up to Kat. "Close your eyes for me," he said.

Kat trusted him so she closed her eyes. She didn't know what to expect but she soon felt a small metal chain around her neck.

"OK, open them," Craig said.

Kat opened her eyes and around her neck she saw Craig's scythe necklace hanging proudly. Kat knew it was Craig's most cherished item that he owned. She turned and looked at him, bewildered. "Are you giving this to me?" Kat asked.

"For the time being," Craig started. "I want this to help you make a decision about us."

"Thanks, Craig. I promise I'll let you know." She pulled Craig into a hug and whispered "Whether we're just friends or something more, I'll always be with you."

Craig smiled, "Same goes for me."

Kat got on her bike and put her helmet on. "Don't worry, I'll let you know." She then rode off.

Craig waved, "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Desmond was on his way to the homeless shelter. He was one of the many church volunteers who used what spare time they had to help those who needed it despite what it was. The sun had set and the skies were dark, filling up with twinkling stars. Clad in his usual ensemble of black clothing, Desmond dug his hands into his coat pocket as the crucifix he wore around his neck glinted in the darkness.

He didn't have much time left, he realized that. The dizzy spells were becoming more frequent as were his bloody coughs. He had to get all the Rouge Cards and soon before time ran out for him. His mind then drifted to the other Knights. They were both his obstacles and his allies. Obstacles since they wouldn't hand over their cards and allies since they also made his job easier by sealing some of the other Beast Spirits out there. If it was under any other circumstances he would just wait until they collected all the cards for him before he took them even by force if need be. They didn't have any comprehension of the true power the cards had together. He had read about the old myths and legends and knew the risks. Besides, he didn't really have anything else to lose, did he?

He walked through the park. Even at night it was still beautiful. It was also peaceful out and had a sort of ambience because of the lampposts that lit up the stony pathway. He saw a couple holding hands and sitting near the lake enjoying each other's company. He envied them. He didn't have anything like that.

Or did he?

He thought back about Raven, the pale skinned and purple haired girl of the Titans. She was quite attractive and they shared many of the same interests. Could he really pursue a relationship with her?

His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed a black robed and hooded figure. The figure asked, "Are you the Knight of Genbu?"

"If I am, who are you whom inquires?" Desmond asked back.

The figure didn't answer and only snapped his fingers. In flashes of black 8 Dark Roaches appeared before him. This was the mysterious hooded figure's answer.

Desmond took his hands out of his pockets. In his right hand was his Change Ace card and in his left hand was his Genbu Buckle. He smirked. He would be late but not too late since all he had to do was dispatch these creatures quickly.

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE GENBU!"

* * *

Takada was at the cashier counting money. They were going to close early since it had been a tiring day for them all. Steven, Sven, Tom and Sheila had gone home. Kat walked in and looked quite haggard. Leo walked out of the kitchen to greet his sister.

"Konbanwa, onee-chan," he greeted.

"Konbanwa, otouto-chan," she replied. "You closed early, huh?"

"Hai," Leo nodded. "We have a test this Monday so we need the time to study. I let the others off work early."

"That's good," Kat said. Takada and Leo blinked. Something seemed wrong.

"Daijoubu, onee-chan?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine," she said. "No worries." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"You sure?" Takada asked. "You look like you've been through hell."

"Just had to fight a Beast Spirit at the docks, nothing else," Kat said.

Takada and Leo looked at each other.

"What?" Kat asked. She knew something was off.

"That's strange," Takada said. "Leo fought a Beast Spirit too at the Titans' place."

"You did, huh?" Kat asked. "What was it?"

"One of the Royals," Leo answered and revealed the card. "The Category Jack of Spades."

It was Kat's turn to blink. "You beat a Category Jack all on your own?" She congratulated him, "Good job!"

"But something's still bothering me," Takada said.

"What, Tiger-Boy?" Kat asked.

"You both fought Beast Spirits, but neither of your phones detected them, right? I didn't get a signal today either and these phones have a long signal range," Takada said. He looked concern.

"Must be a glitch," Kat waved it off. "We beat them easy, right otouto-chan?"

"Hai, onee-chan," Leo nodded.

"You both don't seem to understand. Our phones tell us exactly where and when a Beast Spirit is attacking. If something's jamming the signal then we're in trouble because we won't be able to know when a Beast Spirit might attack and we might not get there in time! Lives could be lost!" Takada explained frantically. He was serious.

The twins let the reality of Takada's words sink in. He was right. Kat took out her phone and Leo did the same before handing them over to Takada. Kat said, "Check them. Maybe there's something wrong with the phones."

"I'll do that," Takada nodded.

"Arigatou," Kat nodded. Leo then noticed something.

"Onee-chan, where did you get that necklace?" he asked.

Kat blushed and stuttered, "Um…ah…"

* * *

"BLIZZARD!"

Shadow destroyed the last Dark Roach with the swing of his staff. Its frozen body shattered to pieces as his staff made contact. Shadow panted. Usually he could last longer than this, but right now he was getting exhausted. He coughed repeatedly as he supported himself on his staff, slightly lurched forward. He looked up at his final adversary with his blue eyepieces.

The hooded figure tilted his head to the side. He said, "Impressive. You lasted longer than I expected."

"You're next!" Shadow said as he gripped his staff and charged. He drew a card and slashed it through.

"STAB!"

He let out a loud battle cry and plunged his staff forwards into the hooded figure's chest.

Suddenly, a powerful screech emanated from under the figure's hood. He lampposts in the area shattered as Shadow placed his hands on his ears. He was forced onto his knees as he couldn't maintain his balance.

The screeching stopped and Shadow heard a whistling sound like something metal swishing through the air. He looked up.

He screamed.

* * *

Raven's eyes snapped open as she gasped. The scented candles in her room reacted to her distress. What had happened? What was wrong? She did not know.

The Titans had taken nearly all day to repair the windows that had been broken by the Eagle Beast Spirit. That, however, wasn't bothering her. Something had happened, something bad, and she did not know what it was.

She knew something had happened. She just wasn't sure where, when and to whom and that frightened her.

She looked to the night sky outside her window. She looked at the stars. She was worried and scared…But why?

* * *

Kat then said as she took Leo's hand, "Otouto-chan, let's go up to our room so we can talk privately!"

"Nani?" Leo questioned as his sister dragged him up the stairs towards their room. Takada was wiping the counter and blinked. He shrugged before going into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Up in their shared bedroom, Kat slammed the door shut and faced her brother.

"Daijoubu ka?" Leo asked his sister worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Kat tried to calm down. She then said, lifting up the necklace for Leo to see. "This necklace," she began, "Was given to me by…" she blushed, "By Craig."

"Craig-san gave you that?" Leo asked. Something was brewing in him. It felt almost like sibling over protectiveness.

"Hai," Kat answered before she continued, "He also said that…" she blushed harder, "He said that he…" her face turned red. "He said that he…" smoke was escaping from her ears.

"He said that he loved you?" Leo supplied. Kat nodded quickly. "Onee-chan!" Leo clasped his hands and smiled, "That's great!"

"No it isn't!" Kat shouted. "I mean…it felt good to know how he felt, but…"

"But what?"

"But you know that we have a job to do, a very dangerous job."

"Sealing the Beast Spirits," Leo stated.

She nodded. "Hai," she paused, "Which is why…which is why…I just can't pursue any kind of relationship aside from friendship with him." She looked her twin in the eye. "You agree with me, right?"

Leo was silent. What was he supposed to say? He knew his beloved twin sister was in pain and confused. He did the only thing he could.

He hugged her.

"Onee-chan…" he said soothingly as he rubbed her back.

"I just don't want him to get hurt…The Royals might just…" she trailed. "What should I do?"

Leo spoke sagely, "No matter what kind of relationship we have with people, people will always end up getting hurt. It's an occupational hazard, I guess. But pushing people away is not the way to live. Even with these powers we are still pretty much human underneath and we need human connections. It's what makes us whole."

"So what should I do?" she asked.

"What do you think?" he asked back.

"I think I need to sleep on this," she said before letting him go. "Arigatou, otouto-chan."

"You're welcome, onee-chan," he said before saying, "But if Craig-san does anything to hurt you…"

Kat groaned. Her twin brother was becoming overprotective of her. "Otouto-chan…"

"Gomen, onee-chan," he apologized, "But you are my favorite sister after all."

"I'm your only sister."

"And that makes you my favorite."

"You're not going to talk to him, are you?" Kat asked him warily.

"Maybe…"

"Otouto-chan…"

"Gomen." He then said before he walked down the stairs, "Oyasumi, onee-chan."

"Oyasumi, otouto-chan."

* * *

Sunday morning…Café La Salle was closed for the day.

Kat yawned as she woke up from bed. She looked down to her chest and saw Craig's scythe necklace dangling around her neck. She smiled and blushed a bit at the memory of when they kissed before he gave her his most precious item.

'_Correction_,' she mused mentally, '_His most precious item…is me._' She was sincerely flattered when she realized how he felt for her. She didn't think he felt anything but friendship. She chided herself, 'And _you say your otouto-chan's oblivious. Look at yourself you dolt!_' How could she have missed all the signals? Either Craig was very good at hiding his feelings or that she didn't even try to look. '_How long had he been hurting?_' Did she even deserve a guy as great as him?

The words of her twin did help her sort out her emotions. Her logical side told her to forget about Craig and focus more on the Beast Spirits, but her more…sentimental/emotional side told her to pursue it.

Leo was right. No matter what, people would always be in danger but they couldn't just simply turn away from human interaction and turn into empty shells.

She looked at the clock. It was 9 am. Great, she slept in. She sniffed under her arms and grimaced. She needed a shower.

As she was lifting up her shirt, Takada burst into the room. "Kat!" he yelled. "I fixed the…" he got an eyeful and Kat blushed. "Um…"

"ARGH! HENTAI!"

ZAP!

Takada was now in a block of ice.

* * *

"ARGH! HENTAI!"

Leo looked up and chuckled. He was already downstairs in the dining area of Café a Salle. He was packing a picnic basket. Question was: Why?

A few minutes later, Kat walked down the stairs in fresh clothes. She had already taken a shower. Lagging behind her was a defrosted and thawed out Takada. He was still dripping wet.

"Baka!" she scolded the Knight of Byakko. "Next time knock!"

"I'm sorry!" he apologized.

Leo shook his head and laughed slightly. "Breakfast is ready," he said as he pointed to a table with pancakes, toast, orange juice and fried eggs.

Kat and Takada sat down. "Arigatou," Leo's sister said before she said, "Itadakimasu," and dug in. She saw her brother dressed in his usual black jacket, red Chinese shirt, black pants, white scarf and goggles. His shoes seemed to have been shined and his hair neatly combed before he pulled it back and tied it into a braid. She saw the picnic basket and put two and two together. Takada had a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth as he too saw the change in Leo.

"What's the occasion?" Kat asked. She grinned. She could just guess what it was.

"Oh this?" Leo pointed. "I have a picnic with-"

"Your girlfriend?" Kat teased.

"No!" he shouted out, cheeks red. "I mean, yeah. I mean she's a girl and she's a friend but she's **not** my girlfriend!"

"Sure she isn't," Kat continued to tease. "Not yet at least," she added under her breath.

"She must be really cute, huh, Seiryu?" Takada asked as he called Leo by the name of the dragon he represented.

"Hai, Takada-san," Leo nodded, still blushing a bit. Kat snickered a bit before she took a sip of orange juice.

"Just remember to treat her right," Kat began. "And use protection."

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Takada added, "I could lend you some magazines that could help you out." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively while he grinned.

"TAKADA-SAN!"

The Knight of Suzaku and the Knight of Byakko both laughed at the flushed Knight of Seiryu. He shut his eyes and turned away from them.

"I'll see you two later!" Leo said as he left in a huff with his picnic basket. "Ja ne!" He closed the door behind him. Kat shook her head.

"Oh, he's got it bad," Kat said with a laugh.

"Never see him get so flustered over a girl," Takada spoke, "Ever."

"This girl's just special."

"She must be to get him all flushed like that."

* * *

'_Bakayarou_,' Leo thought in his mind as he rode his bike towards Titans Tower. Jinx was staying there. He pulled up in front of the main door and rang the doorbell. He saw the large doors slide open and he walked in. He took the elevator straight up to the top floor and walked down the corridor towards the common room.

He had stopped by a flower shop to purchase some flowers for Jinx. It wasn't anything fancy or anything, just something he thought to pick up based on a dating guide he had read. Thinking of the dating guide made him think of the magazines Takada had offered and their content.

'_If it's anything like I imagined…_' he blushed a bit.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing videogames. They seemed to be the only ones present in the common room.

"Ohayo, Cyborg-san, Beast Boy-san," Leo greeted them.

"Hey, Leo," Cyborg waved.

"Yo, dude!" Beast Boy waved too.

"I came to pick Jinx-san up," he said.

"For your date?" Beast Boy grinned. Cyborg grinned too.

Leo blushed and said nothing. The two friends chuckled.

Jinx walked into the common room, dressed in her usual black witch's dress with the striped stockings. When she saw Leo, she smiled.

"Hey there," she greeted.

"Ohayo, Jinx-san," he greeted her back and presented her with the bouquet. "For you."

"You're so sweet!" she beamed as she sniffed the flowers. "I'll get ready, okay? Wait for me!" Jinx then rushed out of the common room.

Leo couldn't get it out of his head on how cute Jinx looked smiling like that. He sighed.

"Boy, he's got it bad," Cyborg said to Beast Boy.

"Dude, you got no idea," Beast Boy replied.

"Jinxy-chan…" Leo sighed.

* * *

"Has the process been completed?" King asked as he approached Isaka.

"Yes, King," Isaka nodded. "He's now our most loyal pawn, a puppet to our every whim."

"Perfect. Prepare him for his first mission in the name of the Royals."

"As you wish, King."

* * *

Raven could not concentrate on her meditation. She felt something was not right. She just wasn't sure what it was nor was she able to push it into the back of her mind. She looked worried. Something had happened and she knew it was bad, she just didn't know what it was.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this REALLY can't be good. What happened to Shadow? Why haven't the phones been detecting Beast Spirits? Stay tune for he next installment of Advent Knights of Legend for the answers.

BTW: Zombi138 helped me out with this chap. He did most of the beginning for me. A shout out towards him. Lizbrasco also helped me out.

Preview of next chap: Leo and Jinx are out on a date and Kat is conflicted to either call or not call Craig. Leo has to fight a Category Queen.


	19. Episode 19: Puppet

"Has the process been completed?" King asked as he approached Isaka.

"Yes, King," Isaka nodded. "He's now our most loyal pawn, a puppet to our every whim."

"Perfect. Prepare him for his first mission in the name of the Royals."

"As you wish, King."

* * *

Raven could not concentrate on her meditation. She felt something was not right. She just wasn't sure what it was nor was she able to push it into the back of her mind. She looked worried. Something had happened and she knew it was bad, she just didn't know what it was.

* * *

**Episode 19: Puppet**

It was Sunday morning. This meant that all loyal Christians would go to the church for the morning service. This also meant that a certain dark empath of the Teen Titans would be able to see a certain Knight of Genbu since this was also one of his many frequent haunts aside from the flower shop, café and bookstore.

Raven waited outside the church, thinking she had no right to enter during the service. For one, she wasn't a Christian and secondly she was half demon and in the contents of the Bible, demons were considered evil. She was good, yes, but it took many years of meditation for her to suppress her dark side. So, she chose to wait while she read a book.

When the service was over, the churchgoers all exited it. Raven thought she would see Desmond among the people but she saw no hide or hair of him. I mean, how hard was it to find one guy who went to the church wearing all black, aside from the priest of course.

When everyone had gone, Raven entered the holy building. She scanned the room, thinking he was still inside helping out. However, besides the priest, there was no sign of a certain Knight of Genbu anywhere.

She approached the priest, startling him quite a bit, "Excuse me, Father," she began, "Have you seen Desmond?"

"Mr. Amakusa?" the priest replied. "No, I haven't seen him today. I usually see him almost everyday in church. He's one of our most loyal frequenters. There isn't a day which he isn't here to pray or confess."

"So, he's not here?" Raven asked again. The priest shook his head.

"I didn't see him at the homeless shelter either last night. The young boy is a gift from God. Not only does he donate money to the orphanage and shelter, he also volunteers. He told us he was coming to help feed the homeless at the shelter but he never turned up." The priest looked worried. "I hope he is alright."

Now Raven became worried. This was not like Desmond's usual behavior at all. From all the times they had talked, despite his dark and pessimistic view on life some of the time, he would always use his free time in prayer in the church or volunteering. "Thank you, Father," she said to the priest.

"May God bless you, child," the priest said to her.

* * *

Jinx was riding behind Leo on his bike. She was dressed in a blank tank top and blue jeans with her signature combat boots. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail. She also wore a helmet on her head.

Their first stop was a movie. Leo hadn't bought the tickets yet, thinking they would just have a picnic in the park. However, Jinx had suggested they could catch a movie first.

Leo, being a gentleman, paid for the tickets and snacks. He quoted, "Okaasan always says that a man must treat a lady with respect and grace." Jinx blinked.

'_He sure quotes his mom a lot._'

Of course, when they went to get snacks, the one who was at the refreshment stand was none other than…

"Takada-san?" Leo blinked.

"Hey, kid," Takada grinned.

"What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"I work here," Takada answered.

"Okay."

"Leo, do you know him?" Jinx asked.

"Oh, yes," Leo nodded. "Takada-san, this is my friend…"

"Jennifer Wilcox," Jinx said, extending a hand to shake.

"I'm Yoshiyuki Takada," Takada shook her hand. He grinned. "So, you two on a date?" They blushed and he chuckled a bit. "So, what would you like?"

They both sat inside the theatre. Leo was holding both the sodas and a large bucket of popcorn. He gave Jinx her soda and held the popcorn for her.

The movie was a romance movie, Jinx's suggestion. She thought that she could set the atmosphere a bit if they both saw something romantic. She didn't tell Leo this, however. She wanted to take this slow.

Jinx wondered back to the last time she felt this way. There was Cyborg, but he was only pretending to be a student at the HIVE. She had a crush on him but he also broke her heart when the truth came out. Then there was Kid Flash who convinced her to take her own path. She chose goodness from evil. They became good friends and dated a few times, but it never really worked out with them. They chose to remain good friends though Kid Flash did seem a bit reluctant at first.

She took a sideways glance at Leo. When she had discovered that he was a Titan, an honorable one at least, she was surprised. She did like him and finding out that little fact made her afraid that their new budding relationship might meet the same fate as her previous ones. Jinx looked down to see his hand on the armrest. She slowly placed her hand on his. Leo felt this and looked at her. He smiled, thanking the darkness which was hiding his blush. He then gripped her hand and she smiled back.

When the movie was over, Leo threw away the empty popcorn bucket and soda cups. Still holding the picnic basket, he said, "So, want to go to the park now?"

She smiled at him. It was already lunch time, 12:05 to be exact. "Sure." Leo blushed when he saw that smile.

* * *

Kat paced about in her room. Her rare red parakeet watched her walk back and forth and back and forth. So did Leo's pet iguana. She was in deep thought. Her cell phone/Beast Spirit detector was on her bed.

'_To call or not to call?__ To call or not to cal? To call or not to call?_' she continued to repeat mentally, absentmindedly twirling the small scythe necklace between her fingers. Leo had closed the shop for today since he said they needed the day off to study. Kat couldn't study and decided to use her time to think. She was trying to think of the answer to give Craig about their possible romantic relationship.

'_I do like him_,' she thought. '_But do I like him like THAT?_' She paced. '_Okay, he's a good friend, I'll give him that, but is he boyfriend material? Do I even want a boyfriend? Would I even have time for a boyfriend?_' Her thoughts the turned to the most important question, '_Would he get hurt because of what I do?_' She fell back on her bed, groaning. Turning to her side she looked at her phone. She needed advice, badly. She could've asked her brother but all he would say would be 'Follow your heart.' True…yes. Easy…heck no!

She picked up her phone. She didn't have many girlfriends so she didn't have much of a choice. Time to call Tara, Melissa an Stephanie…Se just hoped she wouldn't be drowned by the constant girlish squeals and giggling because of the 'girl-phone-time' she would have to endure for the next few minutes (or hours depending) she just thanked Kami that Smart Brain gave their phones unlimited minutes. She dialed the first numbed and said, "Hello?"

* * *

Leo and Jinx were already at the park. Leo laid out a red and white checkered blanket and laid out all the food he had made. There were some light sandwiches cut into triangles and also something a little more oriental: onigiri (rice balls) as well as some roasted sweet potatoes. He also brought along some bottled water for them to share.

"This is delicious!" Jinx said as she took a bite out a rice ball.

"Arigatou, Jinx-san," he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Both of them were sitting under a tree for shade. "It was nothing, really."

"Are you kidding?" she said after taking a drink of water. "This is really tasty!" Leo blushed. He had heard compliments from their customers as well as from his sister. It was a little strange for him to be hearing a compliment from a girl…on a date.

He had to endure constant ribbing ad teasing from his sister and Takada. They knew he liked the pink haired girl but he wasn't sure how much. He did catch himself staring at her and then blushing. He had also called her 'Jinxy-chan' by accident when he thought she wasn't listening. The '-chan' suffix was exclusive to those you had certain affections for like close relatives, friends or even a g-g-g-girl-girlfriend…

Could Jinx be really considered…a girlfriend?

"Heads up!" someone yelled as a baseball came hurdling towards Leo's head. Jinx gasped but she gasped even louder when Leo caught it without even looking. He then threw the ball back.

"Wow…" Jinx said, astounded. "You caught that ball without even looking."

"The wind talks to me," he said. Jinx blinked. It sounded strange but given his powers it would make some sense.

The two of them heard some loud barking and turned their heads to that direction. They saw Takada holding onto several leashes while being dragged along by some very rambunctious canines. In fact, they were dragging him along the ground as he yelled for them to shop. Jinx asked, "Wasn't he working at the movie theatre?"

"That's Takada-san for you," Leo said. "Back in Tokyo he always had a different part-time job every time my onee-chan and I see him. We never see him with the same job twice."

Jinx said, "Part-time JOBS? As in more than one?"

"Hai," Leo nodded.

"Stop! Stop!" Takada yelled as he was being dragged all over the park by the dogs. "Heel! Sit! Rollover! Play dead!" he screamed. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!"

* * *

The Royals watched this all unfold through a viewing portal. One of them pulled off his hood to reveal an effeminate male with long black hair.

"Let me go," he said. "I'll defeat the Knight of Seiryu like I did the Knight of Genbu."

Another one of the robed figures, female, snickered, "Hopefully he doesn't laugh at you once he finds out your Category, Yazawa."

Yazawa snorted, "I'll beat him before he can even blink. When he faces me, he won't be able to hear a thing." Yazawa was the Royal that had fought Shadow.

King said, "Well then, take some Dark Roaches and the Category 7 of Spades with you to help. I think that the Knight of Seiryu will be more than a match for you."

Yazawa scoffed proudly, "Please, I don't need a lesser Beast Spirit's help. I was able to defeat the Knight of Genbu easily if you might've forgotten."

"Only after you tired him out with some Dark Roaches," said the previous female Royal who had removed her hood. She had short black hair and brown eyes. She added, "Besides, you know the condition the Knight of Genbu was suffering from anyway. I doubt you'll be able to beat the Knight of Seiryu on your own."

"Don't make me laugh, Hikaru," Yazawa folded his arms. "However, I'll bring that Beast Spirit to witness my triumph anyway," he said before he disappeared.

Hikaru scowled. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Leo was taking Jinx out on a boat ride in the lake. He was doing the rowing while she was enjoying the ride.

"This is so peaceful," Leo commented.

"It's nice," Jinx agreed. She looked at him and smiled. A slight breeze blew through their hair. She gave him a look. "Are you…?"

"No, I'm not doing this, but it feels nice, nonetheless."

Jinx said, "You're an odd one, you know?" she asked.

"Nani? What do you mean?" he inquired.

"Well, you don't seem to be really interested in being a Titan. Titans are usually out stopping bank robberies, muggers or super villains and stuff like that. Why aren't you?" she asked.

"Okaasan always said to avoid trouble when you can and don't go looking for it. However, she also said to always do the right thing," he quoted. He then said, "I'm not a crime fighter, Jinx-san. I'm just a warrior who fights monsters."

"I see…" Jinx nodded in understanding. "Makes sense. I mean, if you were a full time crime fighter like the Titans you'd be going off all around and not have time for something like this."

"It's a good thing there are 4 of us," he said, nodding.

"4?" Jinx asked.

"Oh, you don't know, do you?" he asked. He then explained, "There are four Advent Knights here in the city. Aside from me there is my onee-chan, Takada-san and Amakusa-san."

"Fighting monsters must be easy with their help, huh?"

"Hai, it is." He smiled.

Both of them looked at one another and smiled to one another. The moment would soon be cruelly interrupted, unfortunately.

* * *

"Thanks, Melissa," Kat said, "Bye." She groaned and fell back on her bed. She had tried calling both Melissa and Stephanie for advice and the only advice they gave her could only be summarized as, "Go for it, girl!"

She looked at her cell phone and dialed another number. She only knew one other person who had the experience for this kind of situation. She dialed and waited. "Come on…come on…" she urged. She got an answer.

"_Hello, who's this?_" spoke Tara from the other end.

"Hey, Tara," said Kat. "Kat here. I need some advice."

"_What kind of advice?_" Tara asked.

"Relationship advice," Kat said in resignation. She then explained her situation.

* * *

Leo rowed the boat back to the edge of the lake and helped Jinx up. He paid the rental fare and they walked back under their tree.

"That was great," Jinx said as she lay on the blanket. "I had the best time!"

"You're welcome," he said as he leaned back balanced himself on his hands. "I did too." He was watching some children play with their parents. He sighed

Jinx ran her hand through her hair. "Um…Leo?"

"Hai, Jinx-san?"

"Thanks for going out with me."

"No problem. It's the least I could do since our lunch together last time was interrupted. I just wanted to make it up to you."

"I think you did more than enough, Leo," she said smiling to him cutely. He blushed and looked away and pulled at his scarf.

"Is it getting warm here or something?" he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his scarf.

"I think you're hot…" she said.

"Nani?"

Suddenly, the moment was interrupted by screaming and panic. Both of them turned to see a monster attacking the civilians. It was a light grey in color and humanoid with a segmented body. It had a sharp tail extending out of its head. On it right forearm was a shield that looked like a trilobite. Seeing the belt around its waist, Leo knew what it was.

"Beast Spirit!" Leo shouted as he identified it. But he looked at his phone, "But why wasn't it detected?"

"Come on!" Jinx shouted as she rushed to battle.

"Jinx-san, wait!" he called out to her.

"Take this!" she shouted as she fired a hex wave. The Trilobite Beast Spirit saw this and lifted up its shield and deflected the attack. Jinx gasped.

"No way!" The Beast Spirit came at her.

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Leo, now clad in his Knight of Seiryu armor, drew out his sword and stabbed at the Beast Spirit. It was sent flying back.

"Jinx-san!" Draco shouted.

Jinx was looking at her hands. "That never happened before…" her hexes usually did something bad to her target. They were never deflected like that before. She gritted her teeth and snarled, looking absolutely vicious with her glowing pink eyes. The look on her face scared Draco. She sent another hex blast. The Trilobite Beast Spirit saw this and lifted up its shield again. The hex bounced off and crashed into Draco. Sparks flew as the hex slammed into his armor and caused sparks to fly off him. Jinx's eyes widened.

"LEO!"

Draco was on his knees. The hex had affected his armor quite a bit as pink sparks flew off his body. Something was happening to him. The Trilobite Beast Spirit walked over to him and kicked him in the face, forcing him to fall on his back. It then continued to stomp on his chest. Draco grunted in pain.

Jinx took out her communicator and was ready to call for backup when a crescent shaped blade whizzed through the air and knocked it out of her hand. She also held her hand as she had gotten a rather nasty looking cut. She scanned the area and saw the crescent blade flying back into a robed figure's hand like a boomerang.

"Now, now, now," the robed figure said as he pulled off his hood to reveal Yazawa. "We wouldn't want to interfere now, would we?"

Jinx snarled, eyes glowing pink, and fired a hex at him. He then grinned and opened his mouth. He released a powerful sonic screech that disrupted her hex and forced her to close her ears in pain. She passed out. Yazawa stopped and grinned.

Draco saw this and shouted, "JINX-SAN!" He blew the Beast Spirit away and went to her but was stopped as a spinning crescent blade came flying right at him. He leaned back to dodge it but then got slashed in the back as the blade returned to its master.

"I think you have other things to worry about, Knight of Seiryu," Yazawa said as the Trilobite Beast Spirit made a dash for Draco but was then knocked back as it was shot in the chest several times.

"WHO DARES?" Yazawa shouted angrily.

"I dare!" The Knight of Byakko, Pluto, answered back. He shouted to Draco, "Kid, get the guy in the robe! I'll take care of the Beast Spirit!"

"Hai!" Draco nodded. He zapped the Beast Spirit away and charged towards Yazawa. Yazawa snapped his fingers and summoned 5 Dark Roaches.

"Attack!" he shouted at his minions and they charged at the Dragon Knight.

Draco rushed forward and did a tornado spin, slashing at all the Dark Roaches at once. They were all reduced to dust by the time he was done. He looked at Jinx's unconscious form and gripped his sword. "You're next," he growled.

"Very well then. Prepare yourself!" Yazawa announced as he changed into his true Beast Spirit form. His skin was dark grey and covered in bony armor. From the waist down h wore what looked like white robes. His shoulders had curled spikes. He had a skull for a head with a pair of curled horns and he held two crescent blades in his hands. He shouted out, "I am the Capricorn Beast Spirit, the Category Queen of Spades!"

* * *

"Thank you, Tara," Kat said. "Bye." She thought about Tara's advice. It made sense. As a Knight she would always be in dangerous situations. However, even if not, Craig would be in danger as well. Beast Spirits never discriminated between who they attacked. To them humans were all fair game. So, Kat realized it would be silly for her to think that Craig might be put in danger because of her job. Besides, what was the worse that could happen?

She dialed Craig's number. She was going to tell him her answer.

* * *

Draco stood stunned. The Capricorn Beast Spirit thought this was out of awe. "Do you understand now the power that I have, Knight of Seiryu?"

Draco then asked, "Let me get this straight. You're a Category Queen, right?"

"That's right," Yazawa nodded.

"And you're male, right?"

"Yes, so what is it you're getting at?"

Draco began to snicker, and then chuckle, finally he broke out into uncontrollable and hysterical laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Yazawa shouted in anger, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

"You're a (laughs) you're (laughs) you're a girly-man!" he laughed out loud.

Yazawa began to make a connection. He remembered on how all the other Royals would laugh behind his back. They should've respected him because he was a Category…Queen? Wait a minute! "HOW DARE YOU!" he shouted lividly. "STOP LAUGHING AND DIE!" He threw his crescent blades and they flew towards Draco. He knocked them away with his sword. The blades got stuck to a tree.

"Time to get serious!" Draco said as his body crackled with electricity. He sent a bolt of lightning at Yazawa, shocking him.

Meanwhile, not too far away, Pluto had heard the commotion and laughed as well. He had to remember that story. The Trilobite Beast Spirit charged at him and he shot at it. Unfortunately, his bullets just kept bouncing off. He shot again and then heard something like metal. He shot again. There it was again. He then realized what was going on.

"So, that's it," Pluto said as h grinned under his helmet. He holstered his gun right as the Trilobite Beast Spirit came charging at him. Pluto ducked down and aimed a punch at its stomach. It got knocked back and Pluto had to flick his wrist. It came back at him again and Draco gave it a left then a right hook before giving it a side kick that sent it staggering back. It felt like he was hitting metal which confirmed his suspicion. "Well now," he said. "This is gonna be easy." The Trilobite Beast Spirit came at him again and this time Pluto's eyes glowed. The Trilobite Beast Spirit was stopped in its tracks.

Draco was slashing with his sword as Yazawa was parrying with his crescent blades. Draco then kicked him in the chest before blowing him away with a shout of, "Fuujin!" The Capricorn Beast Spirit tried his primary weapon, his screech. Draco dropped his sword and placed his hands over his ears to drown out the noise. If he didn't stop this soon he'd go deaf…or his brain could explode!

Suddenly, the Trilobite Beast Spirit crashed right into Yazawa and knocked him into the lake. Draco fell on his knees. His ears were ringing. Pluto jogged over to him.

"Are you okay?" Pluto asked.

"Nani?" Draco asked as he cupped his hand over where his ear was from under his helmet.

Pluto sweatdropped. "I'll take that as a no."

"Nani?"

Yazawa pushed the Trilobite Beast Spirit away. "Get off me, you fool!" he got back up and was readying his screech attack only for mud to enter his mouth. "Argh!" he screamed as he spat out the mud.

"Sorry, no encore for you!" Pluto said. Draco was holding his sword.

"Nani?" Draco shouted at him. Pluto sighed.

"Never mind."

"Nani?"

Yazawa and the Trilobite Beast Spirit charged at them only to get a charge out of Draco's lightning instead. Since they were still in the water I don't have to tell you what was happening since it was kinda obvious.

Both Beast Spirits were smoking from the electrical attack. The two Knights then drew out three cards. Pluto slashed through his set first, "DROP! FIRE! GEMINI!" This was followed by Draco who slashed his set through too, "KICK! THUNDER! MACH!"

The combos were activated:

"**BURNING DIVIDE!**"

"**LIGHTNING SONIC!**"

Pluto's burning double drop kick smashed into the Trilobite Beast Spirit as Draco's super fast electrical flying kick rammed into Yazawa. Both Beast Spirits were sent into the water and it exploded from the energy discharge. The bodies of Yazawa, now in human form, and the Trilobite Beast Spirit floated on the surface. Both were heavily damaged and perfect for sealing.

Pluto said, "All yours." Draco nodded and threw two cards. The cards stuck to the fallen Beast Spirits and then sucked them in before flying back into Draco's hand.

The Category Queen of Spades: Absorb Capricorn and the Category 7 of Spades: Metal Trilobite were now Draco's. He then quoted, describing Yazawa, "A male should have a title befitting their status and not otherwise." He had gotten his hearing back.

"Got that right," Pluto agreed. "A male queen? Come on, anybody would find that funny!"

The two Knights ejected the cards out of their belt buckles and transformed out of their armors. Leo then remembered something, "Jinx-san!" he ran over to her unconscious body. He kneeled down and tried shaking her awake. "Jinx-san! Jinx-san! Wake up, onegai!" her eyes fluttered open. Draco was relieved but still concerned. "Daijoubu?"

"Ugh, I have a splitting headache and my ears are ringing," she answered as she rubbed her head. "Other than that I'm fine."

"Thank Kami…"

Takada smiled at this before he remembered something. "The dogs! Oh man! I'll see you two later!" he then rushed off to find his dogs.

Leo laughed as Jinx sat up. "What happened?" she asked. He held up the two cards.

"Gomenasai…" Leo said with much regret. He held his head down. "I was unable to protect you."

Jinx then flicked his nose to his surprise. She grinned, "Hey, we're heroes, right? We get hurt all the time and you should know that I'm not some sort of damsel in distress. Not my style." Her eyes glowed pink to put more emphasis to her next statement, "I'm more of a witch myself."

"Souka (I see)," he said before he laughed. He looked down and saw that Jinx was bleeding from the cut she had received earlier. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around the wound.

"Thanks," she said, blushing a bit.

Leo then noticed a familiar black clad individual. "Amakusa-san!" he said before he stood up. Jinx watched as Leo approached the guy in black. She remembered Leo telling her his name.

"Must be one of the other Knights," she mused.

"You're late!" Leo said. "I already got the Beast Spirits, see?" He held up the cards to show Desmond. Desmond didn't seem to be reacting. "Ano, Amakusa-san?" He was then surprised when Desmond suddenly punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. Jinx gasped.

"Itai…Amakusa-san, what was that for…?" Leo groaned as he rubbed where Desmond's fist met his face. He looked up to see Desmond with his Advent Buckle on.

"Henshin," Desmond said in monotone before he slid in his Category Ace card and the buckle split open.

"CHANGE GENBU!"

Leo watched as Shadow transformed and swung down his staff right at him.

He only noticed that the eyes on Shadow's helmet were blood red instead of aqua blue.

* * *

Raven was meditating in her room when she sensed something happening. Her eyes widened as she gasped, sweating.

"Shadow…No…"

* * *

A/N: I see another fight about to happen. Have the Royals turned Shadow over to the dark side for good? Is there any way to save him? What about Takada's dogs? Stay tune for the answers in the next chapter of Advent Knight of Legend.

Preview to the next chap: Shadow has gone evil and the buckles are destroyed. Kat's out for revenge. I sense the scent of battle in the air as the Royals watch this unfold in amusement. How many Knights will remain after this?

New cards sealed:

Category 7 of Spades: Metal Trilobite

Category Queen of Spades: Absorb Capricorn

Sealed by: Draco.


	20. Episode 20: Vengeance

"**BURNING DIVIDE!**"

"**LIGHTNING SONIC!**"

Pluto's burning double drop kick smashed into the Trilobite Beast Spirit as Draco's super fast electrical flying kick rammed into Yazawa. Both Beast Spirits were sent into the water and it exploded from the energy discharge. The bodies of Yazawa, now in human form, and the Trilobite Beast Spirit floated on the surface. Both were heavily damaged and perfect for sealing.

Pluto said, "All yours." Draco nodded and threw two cards. The cards stuck to the fallen Beast Spirits and then sucked them in before flying back into Draco's hand.

The Category Queen of Spades: Absorb Capricorn and the Category 7 of Spades: Metal Trilobite were now Draco's. He then quoted, describing Yazawa, "A male should have a title befitting their status and not otherwise." He had gotten his hearing back.

"Got that right," Pluto agreed. "A male queen? Come on, anybody would find that funny!"

The two Knights ejected the cards out of their belt buckles and transformed out of their armors. Leo then remembered something, "Jinx-san!" he ran over to her unconscious body. He kneeled down and tried shaking her awake. "Jinx-san! Jinx-san! Wake up, onegai!" her eyes fluttered open. Draco was relieved but still concerned. "Daijoubu?"

"Ugh, I have a splitting headache and my ears are ringing," she answered as she rubbed her head. "Other than that I'm fine."

"Thank Kami…"

Takada smiled at this before he remembered something. "The dogs! Oh man! I'll see you two later!" he then rushed off to find his dogs.

Leo laughed as Jinx sat up. "What happened?" she asked. He held up the two cards.

"Gomenasai…" Leo said with much regret. He held his head down. "I was unable to protect you."

Jinx then flicked his nose to his surprise. She grinned, "Hey, we're heroes, right? We get hurt all the time and you should know that I'm not some sort of damsel in distress. Not my style." Her eyes glowed pink to put more emphasis to her next statement, "I'm more of a witch myself."

"Souka (I see)," he said before he laughed. He looked down and saw that Jinx was bleeding from the cut she had received earlier. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around the wound.

"Thanks," she said, blushing a bit.

Leo then noticed a familiar black clad individual. "Amakusa-san!" he said before he stood up. Jinx watched as Leo approached the guy in black. She remembered Leo telling her his name.

"Must be one of the other Knights," she mused.

"You're late!" Leo said. "I already got the Beast Spirits, see?" He held up the cards to show Desmond. Desmond didn't seem to be reacting. "Ano, Amakusa-san?" He was then surprised when Desmond suddenly punched him in the face, sending him to the ground. Jinx gasped.

"Itai…Amakusa-san, what was that for…?" Leo groaned as he rubbed where Desmond's fist met his face. He looked up to see Desmond with his Advent Buckle on.

"Henshin," Desmond said in monotone before he slid in his Category Ace card and the buckle split open.

"CHANGE GENBU!"

Leo watched as Shadow transformed and swung down his staff right at him.

He only noticed that the eyes on Shadow's helmet were blood red instead of aqua blue.

* * *

**Episode 20: Vengeance**

As Shadow's staff came speeding down upon his head, Leo only noticed that the Knight of Genbu's usual blue eyepieces of his helmet were now a startling blood red.

The staff was an inch before splitting Leo's skull when a pink hex exploded upon the Knight of Genbu's chestplate and sent him staggering back. Leo, completely shocked, turned to see where the attack had came from. It had came from Jinx, a completely pissed off and livid Jinx with pink glowing eyes and hands crackling with pink energy.

"Leave…him…ALONE!" she seethed, trying to calm herself despite the predicament.

Shadow came forward again but this time swung faster, but not as fast as Leo.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

The blue energy field became a shield and smashed Shadow away before sweeping over Leo once again to transform him into Draco.

Jinx ran over to Draco and helped him up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hai," he nodded. He watched as Shadow staggered back to his feet and went into an offensive stance, holding his staff horizontally behind him with his right hand as he pointed to Leo with his left. His legs were apart in a horse riding stance.

Draco noticed that the green parts of Shadow's armor were also darker. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew a battle was unavoidable. He drew out his sword and prepared for battle.

Sword and staff swung and clashed into one another, sending sparks flying. Draco, the Dragon of the Storm, was going against Shadow, the Turtle of the Forest. Shadow jabbed with his staff as Draco dodged the strikes effortlessly thanks to his reflexes. He stabbed at Shadow too but then Shadow side stepped him and use his staff to tear the sword right out of his hand. Draco looked up to see his sword coming back down. This was the distraction Shadow was looking for. He swung his staff down and…

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

A motorcycle carrying a white and black clad Tiger Knight jumped in and skidded to a halt between Leo and Shadow, causing the Knight of Genbu to step back from his attack. Pluto dismounted from his bike and looked at Draco over his shoulder. "Let me handle him," Pluto offered. "You kids enjoy your date." He hadn't been too far to hear or see the commotion.

"But…" Draco began.

"Go!" Pluto insisted firmly. He took out his gun. "Just go."

Draco looked between Shadow and Pluto. Praying to Kami he then took hold of Jinx's hand after sheathing his sword. "Ikuzo (Let's go)! Hayaku (Hurry)!" He led her, running, away from the battle.

"But what about him?" Jinx asked, referring to Pluto.

"He'll be fine," Draco said, although he was unsure of it himself he tried his best to hide it. "How's your hand?" he asked.

"It's okay, but I left my communicator behind," Jinx said.

Leo mentally slapped himself. '_Baka__ The communicator! You got one too. Call the others!_' They stopped running and Draco searched for the yellow and black circular communicator on him. "Yatta!" he cheered to himself as he took it out. He flipped it open and called for the Tower. Robin answered

"_Draco? What's going on?_"

"The park, something happened to Shadow!" Draco shouted over his communicator. "Pluto is fighting him right now but something's different about Shadow! He's dangerous, I can feel it."

"_We're on our way!_" Robin said.

"Hayaku, Robin-san," Draco urged as Robin signed off.

Back at the battle, Pluto was shooting at Shadow with his gun but they were easily deflected by his opponent's staff. Pluto was thinking, '_Gotta__ use my power like when I fought the Trilobite!_' He focused, eyepieces glowing, and a large chunk of the ground shot up and out towards Shadow. The large clump of dirt smashed against the Turtle Knights chest and faceplate. Pluto smirked under his helmet. '_Okay, I got the hang of that now. So, now what do I do?_' Out of all the Advent Knights, despite being the oldest and the one doing this the longest, Pluto had never used his powers in battle until now. He was more used to using his gun rather than rely on the powers he had received due to the transformation's side effect. However, he did not have the same amount of experience as the others.

Shadow waved his arms and Pluto was suddenly blasted by a stream of water coming from the lake. He pushed back against the water but Shadow merely pushed back with it. Pluto was inevitably knocked off his feet and into the water. He got back up and took up his gun before aiming.

Shadow threw his staff and knocked Pluto's weapon out of his hand before he jumped up and delivered a powerful double footed kick into his chest, knocking him further into the water. Shadow landed with a splash, now in HIS element. This time the advantage was all his.

He summoned up all the water around him and sent them at Pluto in the form of water bombs. They bombarded against Pluto and exploded on impact. Pluto could feel the force of each bomb as they smashed into him. He gripped his fists and threw a wave of mud towards Shadow. Shadow then sucked the water out of the mud turning it into useless dry earth before he whirled the water and lashed it out at Pluto like whips. Pluto was ready to jump but then found he couldn't. He looked down and saw vines snaking up his legs. He was stuck. The water whips lashed out on his body.

Draco continued to watch this as was Jinx. The Titans hadn't arrived yet. What was taking them so long? He had tried calling his sister but the line was busy for some reason. '_She must be using the phone right now. Kuso! I really need her!_' He wanted to go into the battle but Pluto had insisted he stay out of it. However, something was telling him to fight…something deep inside him was urging him on to pick up his sword and fight.

Shadow had pulled his staff back into his hand and drawn two cards. With his opponent immobilized this would be an easy win. He slashed them through.

"RUSH! STAB!"

The power of the cards coursed through him as he ran towards Pluto, the sharp tip of his staff aimed right at Pluto's Advent Buckle.

"NO!" Draco shouted. He drew a card and slashed it through his sword quickly.

"MACH!"

Running at the speed of sound and before Jinx could blink Draco ran towards the two Knights and placed himself right between Pluto and Shadow's attack.

The attack, aimed for Pluto's Advent Buckle, had slammed into Draco's instead. Sparks flew as the card inside it was forcefully ejected. Draco was forced to turn back into Leo as he was sent crashing into the water. Jinx screamed out.

Pluto's eyes widened in shock. He tried to pull himself out of the water and tear off the vines holding him but his strength couldn't do it. He glared at Shadow who only drew two more cards.

"BLIZZARD! BITE!" His staff announced the combo, "**BLIZZARD CRASH!**" He jumped up and froze Pluto in a block of ice before he smashed into him. The ice shattered off and his Change Ace card was forced out of the Advent Buckle he was wearing. The vines had been frozen during the attack as was some of the water. Takada was sent flying into the water as well.

Shadow looked at the two Category Ace cards floating on the water and bent down to pick them up. He inspected them. Suddenly, green energy bolts slammed into his body and exploded, much to his surprise. He dropped the cards and looked to see his new adversaries.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin shouted as he led the 5 Titans into battle. Raven was the most hesitant to attack when she saw who they were fighting but set it aside. Shadow had attacked both Takada and Leo so he was now the enemy.

Cyborg fired a blue sonic beam which the Knight of Genbu avoided by jumping out of the way. Now on the grass, he summoned up several vines to attack the Titans. Robin used his birdarangs to slice them apart and was reminded briefly of Poison Ivy.

Beast Boy assumed the form of an Ankylosaur and knocked Shadow into the fountain. He smashed through the statue of the fountain and tumbled on the grass. He looked up to see Raven, hovering over him.

No hesitation.

"Azarath, Metrion…" There was a hint of sadness in her voice, "ZINTHOS!" several benches and lampposts were collected and thrown at him. He drew a card and slashed it through.

"GELL!" His body liquefied in response and the various items just went right through him. His body solidified and he knocked Raven aside with his staff. She fell to the ground and looked up as Shadow stood over her. He gripped his staff with both hands and brought it up over his head before he swung it down for the kill.

Then, he stopped.

Raven watched him as his body shuddered. His head was shaking repeatedly. He was stumbling slightly on his feet. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to kill her. His eyepieces were also starting to fade back to blue. Raven blinked. Was Shadow under someone's control?

Starfire and Jinx were helping Leo and Takada out of the water. They were completely soaked and knocked out. Jinx gritted her teeth. She then, with a loud screech, fired a charged up hex at Shadow.

Shadow's red eyepieces looked up just in time to see the hex coming at him. He saw the hex coming at him and he crossed his arms over his chest as he tucked in his head. The hex exploded on impact and sent him flying far…really far…I mean he was…well, you get the idea.

When he had finally landed on good old terra firma, the Titans were running over to him to either finish him off or ask questions. He couldn't let them get him. His armor was heavily damaged with cracks from Jinx's assault. He had only one chance, to distract them. He punched his fist into the ground and sent a surge of his power right under Starfire and Jinx. Vines suddenly shot out and ensnared themselves around the surprised girls. The girls were soon quickly wrapped up in vines. Robin saw this and had to decide between taking Shadow to justice or save Starfire and Jinx from suffocation. This moment of hesitation was the chance Shadow needed to make his escape.

"SMOG!" his staff announced after he slashed through his card. The black smog covered the entire park and blinded the Titans. Raven used her powers to blow it away with Beast Boy who was flapping his wings as a pterodactyl. Shadow was gone.

Robin and the others went to Jinx and Starfire who were trapped in the vines. Beast Boy and Cyborg tore off the vines covering Jinx while Robin cut Starfire out. Starfire gasped and Robin hugged her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am now," Starfire said gratefully.

Jinx threw the vines still on her off, still feeling a bit freaked out, when she remembered, "LEO!" she got up and dashed towards Leo's prone form. She placed her fingers on his neck and was relieved to feel a pulse. She saw the cards still floating in the lake and was about to go get them when Raven used her dark telekinesis and picked them up.

"Thanks," Jinx muttered. It wasn't disgruntled or anything, she just wasn't used to saying thanks to the Titans, especially Raven.

"No problem," Raven said before she placed the cards in Jinx's hands. Cyborg was checking Leo and Takada's vitals.

"They're okay, just unconscious," he analyzed, confirming Jinx's relief. He inspected their ruined Advent Buckles still strapped to their waists. He shook his head. "Can't say much for their buckles, though."

"We better get them to the infirmary," Robin suggested.

Raven was already healing them and nodded, "Agreed."

Cyborg picked Leo up as Starfire held Takada in her arms. Jinx looked absolutely worried. It was written all over her face.

Raven had a look of worry on her face too but this was for a certain black clad teen. What had happened to him? She was going to get into the bottom of this A.S.A.P.

* * *

The robed Royals, now only 10 remaining, watched as everything that had happened unfolded before their eyes through their trusty viewing portal.

"Two have fallen," King said, amused as he smirked, "But only one remains. However, the Knights of Byakko and Seiryu still live and we do not have the Category Aces."

"No matter," Isaka said confidently, "Our own personal warrior will eliminate the Knight of Suzaku and finish the job."

"Is this really right?" Hikaru questioned.

"What makes you say that?" King asked.

"This just doesn't seem…honorable," Hikaru offered. Isaka snorted.

"Honor is for the weak!" Isaka crowed.

"It is not!" Hikaru shouted back.

"Please, no fighting amongst yourselves," King commanded. Hikaru and Isaka recomposed themselves.

"I just think it's a little cruel to use him like this," Hikasu said diplomatically. "He's sick and even if he is just a human we have no right to you him like a puppet. It's low, even for us."

"We must do all we can to ensure our survival!" Isaka retorted. The other still hooded members nodded in agreement. Well, maybe except one.

"What's wrong, Shima?" King asked and another one of the robed Royals pulled down his hood to reveal a man with kind features and wearing a bandanna over his head.

"I agree with Hikaru, actually," Shima said. Hikaru smiled. "We do want to survive, but must we harm humans? Can't we live in peace with them?"

"NO!" Isaka exclaimed, angered by Shima's words, "Why should we? Don't you remember that it was a human that defeated us all and sealed us away? Revenge is the only way! The ONLY way!"

Shima and Isaka glared at each other.

King decided to nip this in the bud. "Meeting adjourned," he said.

The remaining 10 Royals left to their own devices, Isaka giving both Hikaru and Shima dirty looks before he disappeared as well. Hikaru went over to Shima.

"You think I'm right, Shima?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, Hikaru, I do. So what if a human did seal us? We accepted our defeat all those millennia ago. Now that we are free we should enjoy life."

"I agree."

"Let us go for ice cream."

"Yay, ice cream!"

* * *

Kat's bike pulled up in front of the Tower before she removed her helmet and dismounted her bike. She rushed into the large structure and took the elevator up to the infirmary.

When she arrived she gasped in shock. Her brother and Takada were lying in bed and they didn't look too good. Most of their injuries had been healed by Raven but there were still signs that the two had been in battle.

She didn't know what was going on. After she had called Craig to give him her answer the T-Com the Titans had given her started beeping. When she saw Robin's face and said, "What's up, Tweety-Bird?" she knew something was wrong when Robin didn't react. All he said was, "Leo's hurt." She immediately rushed over after that.

Now standing over her brother's prone form, she could see Jinx sitting on a chair and holding his hand.

"How is he?" Kat asked, trying to control her emotions.

"He's alive, so is Takada. They're gonna be okay. Just some cuts and bruises that's all," Cyborg reported. He then pointed to a nearby table where their Advent Buckles and Change Ace cards were. "Can't say the same for their buckles. The cards are safe at least."

"What happened?" she asked, her tone becoming sharp and dangerous.

"Shadow happened," was Robin's answer. That was all she needed to hear as her eyes narrowed and flashed red with fire. She gave her brother one last apologetic look before rushing off. The Titans, except Jinx, chased after her.

Back outside the Tower, she got back on her bike and put on her helmet. The Titans were there too.

"What're you doing?" Robin asked, although he could guess the answer already.

"Giving a certain Turtle a piece of my mind," she said simply.

"Maybe we should-" Cyborg began.

"No!" she shouted abruptly. "This is my fight, not yours."

Robin stepped forward again, this time trying to get through to Kat. He said, "Leo's a Titan and so are you. We stick together through thick and thin."

Kat gave him a leveled look. "My otouto-chan and I may be honorary members to your little club, Tweety-Bird, but we're siblings first and Knights second. There's nothing else besides that."

"Please, reconsider," Starfire pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Starry," Kat apologized. She revved up her engine.

"Wait," Raven said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kat looked at her.

"What?"

"Shadow's not himself. I sensed something's wrong with him. Don't hurt him. Maybe we can help him if we try," Raven said. She was pleading too.

Kat turned away from her and flipped down the visor of her helmet. "Don't worry your pretty little head, Blackbird, because I'm gonna knock some sense into him!" She kicked off the stand and sped away. The Titans watched her as her bike kicked up some dust.

Beast Boy stated the obvious, "Dudes, that is one pissed off chick."

BB, you've got no idea.

* * *

Kat was racing through the street, avoiding traffic to clear her head.

'_This is all my fault_,' Kat scolded herself. '_I'm the reason my brother's hurt. If I wasn't so busy trying to fix a non-existent relationship, none of this would've happened!_' She was referring to herself and Craig.

Right after she had called Tara and asked for some advice she called Craig. They talked and patched things up. They even reminisced and talked about the time they met and how they became friends. He also told her how long he'd had these feelings for her. She smiled and laughed as they talked. It was at this time when her brother was calling her for help but she was just too busy talking to Craig that the line was too busy for his call to get through.

It was her fault. She blamed herself. Not only did her twin brother get hurt but he now lost the ability to transform because his Advent Buckle was destroyed. Oh, Takada too. He suffered the same fate too.

'_Is should've been there_,' she told herself. '_Then they would've had a fighting chance and my otouto-chan would've have gotten hurt._' Ever since their parents divorce and now after finding out her father's disappearance, Leo was all she had. He was her twin brother, her other half, the second part of the whole. He was the Yin to her Yang or was he the Yang to her Yin? Either way Leo was just so important to her. He was more than just family to her, much more and words could not describe it.

She continued to race through the city, looking for Desmond when she rode by an abandoned factory and saw another bike coming the opposite the direction. She knew those black clothes anyway. She swerved to the side to create a barricade for the other rider. The Man in Black had no choice but to slow down and hit the brakes before he pulled over. Kat flipped her visor up as Desmond did the same. Her storm blue eyes glared through his bangs and into his blood red ones. She took off her helmet and placed it on her bike before getting off. She was already wearing her Advent Buckle as it was strapped to her waist. Desmond also took off his helmet and got off his bike to reveal that he was too wearing his Advent Buckle as well. The buckles had already been loaded with their Change Ace cards.

Words would not do in this battle, only action. After all, actions spoke louder than words, didn't they.

"Henshin!" Kat cried out.

"Henshin," Desmond said in monotone.

Both Advent Buckles split open to reveal their respective symbols.

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

"CHANGE GENBU!"

Mimic summoned her Suzaku Arrow with the card reader attached and went on the attack, charging towards Shadow. Her strikes were being parried fluidly by his own staff. He slammed her in the chest with an open palm strike before jabbing her with his staff and sending her back. She stumbled but recovered quickly.

She shot ice and fire arrows at him but he was able to deflect them easily with his staff, spinning it around in front of him to create a spinning barricade. She continued to fire but he continued to step closer to her until he got her with a kick to the face. She fell back on the asphalt and tried getting up only for Shadow to stomp on her chest to keep her down and jab the head of his staff repeatedly into her visor. Her head bounced back and forth between the asphalt and his staff as her visor began to crack. She then grabbed his staff and focused her cold power into it and covering it in ice. The ice froze over his hands as well. Now he lacked flexibility with his hands frozen with his staff.

She flipped back to her feet but not before kicking him back. She then slashed at him with her weapon and he could do nothing but dodge and block with his hands frozen to his staff. Mimic thought her victory was close as she then performed a tornado kick and sent him flying back.

Shadow got on one knee and brought his staff down on his other one. It shattered most of the ice off, the ice covering his hands. He flexed his fingers and twirled his staff around. He did a 'bring it on' motion with his hand. Mimic obliged.

She shot fireballs at him and he put them out using water he gathered from the air and covering the ends of his staff with it to quench the flames. Mimic then fired ice at him but he jumped over the ice blasts and rushed over to her, slashing her across the chest before bringing the staff down on her head. She brought up her arm to block and sparks flew as her forearm got struck. She thanked the armor for the protection but she could feel a bruise forming under the armor, same goes with under her visor.

She decided to go hand-to-hand and so did Shadow as they discarded their weapons. Shadow threw punches at her in which she effortlessly dodged from side to side. She then got a few good hits in his solar plexus before jumping up and performing a roundhouse kick to his head. However, he caught her leg and sent her crashing to the ground before he stomped on her. She rolled away and got back to her feet. She gave him a right hook and then a left but he was able to block them. She used both her fists this time and he grabbed them. They grappled with each other, trying to crush the others hands. Mimic jumped up and planted both feet into his chest to force him to let go and send him staggering back. She flexed her fingers again as he cracked his neck. She summoned her Suzaku Arrow again and fired.

Shadow took the shield on his back off and deflected the shot. He then threw the shield like a Frisbee, forcing Mimic to duck. Shadow then dashed forward and kicked her in the face. She blocked just in time. She did get sent reeling back still. The shield returned to its owner and was strapped to his right forearm. Mimic got back up. She summoned ice into her right hand and fire into her left hand. She gripped her fists and went into a flurry of punches. They didn't even make a dent in Shadow's Shell Shield. He continued to hold it in front of him to block and somehow taunt Mimic. Mimic, growing angrier, planted her ice cold fist into it and froze it over before she planted her flaming fist to it to rapidly melt off the ice. The shield cracked, much to Shadow's surprise and Mimic gave it one good and powerful punch before it split in half from the force. Shadow dropped the remains of his shield as a fist came at face. Mimic then performed a Karate chop to his neck but Shadow grabbed her arm. He punched her right in the chest and she was sent back as he let go.

* * *

The Titans tried to follow Kat but only found the busted and charred remains of her communicator. It had bits of frost on it too. This was serious. She didn't want to be found.

* * *

Mimic went to her card holster and drew out a couple of cards. She was going to slash them through. '_Okay, this combo has never failed me,_' she thought. The cards were Chop Head and Tornado Hawk. Shadow, seeing this, drew a card as well. It was his 10 of Clubs: Remote Tapir.

As Mimic was about to slash her cards through, Shadow did so first. "REMOTE!" The card, unlike the others, did not vanish after it was slashed. Instead he pointed it at Mimic's two hand cards and they flew out of her hands.

"Hey, what gives!" she exclaimed. Her two cards then exploded in a flash of green light. In their places were the Hammerhead Shark Beast Spirit and the Hawk Beast Spirit. They didn't look too happy.

"Attack," Shadow commanded the two unsealed Beast Spirits before they charged at Mimic.

The Hammerhead Shark Beast Spirit, as it name implied, was an armored humanoid hammerhead shark with blades on its forearms and blades on its hammerhead. No wonder it became Mimic's Chop Head card. The Hawk Beast Spirit was a humanoid hawk and looked almost identical to the Eagle Beast Spirit but with a brighter color scheme. Both Beast Spirits, following the orders of the Knight that had unsealed them, attacked the Knight that had sealed them, namely Mimic. They clawed and slashed at her and she could only defend herself from the double onslaught. She had enough.

"ENOUGH!" she roared. A ball of solid ice smashed into the Hawk Beast Spirit and a massive fireball exploded upon the Hammerhead Beast Spirit. Both newly unsealed, they were still a little weak to go up against Mimic. She threw two Seal Cards and resealed them before placing them back into her card holster.

"So, you like to play games, huh?" she said to Shadow. Shadow didn't answer. What about THIS then!" She drew three cards and slashed them through.

"FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO!" Shadow only watched as Mimic's card reader announced, "**SPINNING DANCE!**" she floated up high into the air and went into a spinning motion. Shadow drew three cards and slashed them through his staff.

"RUSH! BLIZZARD! POISON!"

Shadow then prepared for his counterattack. Mimic came down on him, performing a powerful and rapidly spinning drill kick. Shadow waited for the opportune moment before he struck.

"**BLIZZARD VENOM!**"

Just as she came down on him, Shadow side stepped the attack and quickly struck out with his staff. His staff connected with her buckle, much to her surprise especially since she was spinning rapidly seconds ago. She felt the effects of the ice and poison going into her before she was tossed around and then slammed into the wall. She struggled to get up but the poison and ice had weakened her. The ice she could handle since she had ice powers already, but the poison…

Her Advent Buckle crackled and cracks began to form on its surface. Her Change Ace card was forcefully ejected and with it her armor disappeared as well. She looked up with one swollen eye and a black eye with various other injuries to see Shadow picking up her Change Ace card.

"G-Give it b-back…" she struggled to say as she tried to get up on all fours but fell again. Shadow turned around and got on his bike before he rode away. Kat could only watch as Shadow rode away with her card now rendering her transformation obsolete. Even if her Advent Buckle was repaired she could no longer become the Knight of Suzaku without her card.

She struggled back up and leaned herself against the wall for support. She sat near the wall and slid down to a seated position. Her hand was on her injured arm as she winced. Oddly enough green liquid was trailing down her arm and dripped off her fingers. Was it blood?

If so then why was her blood green?

She was getting tired…so tired…her eyes began to close as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Leo's eyes suddenly snapped wide open and he sat up, much to Jinx's surprise. He looked around frantically, sweating and panting.

Jinx was relieved to see him awake but became panicked by his frantic state, "Leo! Leo, what's wrong?"

He said only this: "Onee-chan!"

* * *

A/N: An intense battle wasn't that? Now only Shadow remains as the sole Advent Knight. He also has Kat's Change Ace as a prize. Why is Kat's blood green? What secrets is she hiding from her brother? Who is she really? Stay tune for next chap for these answers.

Preview to the next chap: The Titans find Kat from directions Leo is giving them. Could it be a twin psychic connection thing? They discover her badly injured and with green blood to boot. What will she say now and to her brother? Is she really who she says she is and what about the Advent Buckles?

Combos revealed

**Spinning Dance.**

Cards used: Float Dragonfly, Tornado Hawk and Drill Shell

Used by: Mimic

**Blizzard Venom**

Cards used: Rush Rhinoceros, Blizzard Polar and Poison Scorpion

Used by: Shadow


	21. Episode 21: Revelations

"FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO!" Shadow only watched as Mimic's card reader announced, "**SPINNING DANCE!**" she floated up high into the air and went into a spinning motion. Shadow drew three cards and slashed them through his staff.

"RUSH! BLIZZARD! POISON!"

Shadow then prepared for his counterattack. Mimic came down on him, performing a powerful and rapidly spinning drill kick. Shadow waited for the opportune moment before he struck.

**BLIZZARD VENOM!**"

Just as she came down on him, Shadow side stepped the attack and quickly struck out with his staff. His staff connected with her buckle, much to her surprise especially since she was spinning rapidly seconds ago. She felt the effects of the ice and poison going into her before she was tossed around and then slammed into the wall. She struggled to get up but the poison and ice had weakened her. The ice she could handle since she had ice powers already, but the poison…

Her Advent Buckle crackled and cracks began to form on its surface. Her Change Ace card was forcefully ejected and with it her armor disappeared as well. She looked up with one half lidded eye and a black eye with various other injuries to see Shadow picking up her Change Ace card.

"G-Give it b-back…" she struggled to say as she tried to get up on all fours but fell again. Shadow turned around and got on his bike before he rode away. Kat could only watch as Shadow rode away with her card now rendering her transformation obsolete. Even if her Advent Buckle was repaired she could no longer become the Knight of Suzaku without her card.

She struggled back up and leaned herself against the wall for support. She sat near the wall and slid down to a seated position. Her hand was on her injured arm as she winced. Oddly enough green liquid was trailing down her arm and dripped off her fingers. Was it blood?

If so then why was her blood green?

She was getting tired…so tired…her eyes began to close as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Leo's eyes suddenly snapped wide open and he sat up, much to Jinx's surprise. He looked around frantically, sweating and panting.

Jinx was relieved to see him awake but became panicked by his frantic state, "Leo! Leo, what's wrong?"

He said only this: "Onee-chan!"

* * *

**Episode 21: Revelations**

Craig arrived in front of Café La Salle to find nobody home. "Weird," he said. Kat had called her earlier to come over so they could talk. Craig thought it was about their relationship so he rushed over ASAP. Too bad he came just as Kat left.

"Where is she?" Craig asked himself. He thought that she may have gone fighting monsters and this worried him. She just hoped that she was okay.

It started to rain. Craig looked up to see the clouds, big clouds, collecting together. He would have to call Kat later. He turned around and rode away on his bike.

* * *

Takada grumbled as he started waking up. He then yawned. He was woken up by Leo's yell and slowly opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar ceiling. He then sat up to find himself in an unfamiliar room. It looked like a hospital ward of some sort since he saw a line of bed with white covers and pillows. He turned to his left to see Leo, looking quite panicked, and Jinx.

"Onee-chan!" Leo shouted again. "Where's onee-chan?" Takada blinked. He looked around. Where was Kat? He groaned and placed his hand to his stomach. He remembered now. The fight at the park, Shadow destroying their buckles and then it all went blank.

"Leo, please calm down!" Jinx pleaded, looking quite concerned.

"I just…onee-chan. She's hurt. I can feel her," Leo told her. It sounded odd. Feel her? "I can feel that my onee-chan is hurt."

"What does he mean?" Jinx asked Takada who she just noticed had also woken up.

"It must be a twin thing," Takada told her. "Have you heard that twins have this sort of strange psychic connection with one another? Well, Leo and Kat have it and it's real. I've seen it happen a lot, especially when they're fighting together. After their parents were divorced they were separated from one another and never saw each other again for years. The link was never severed and they could sense one another. I checked their medical records once and it showed they became ill several times at the exact same time. I also observed them when they were working together when fighting a Beast Spirit. They didn't signal one another but it was as if they could predict each other's moves. That is what makes them such a great team. If Leo can feel that she's hurt that means she's in danger."

"Leo," Jinx said calmly, trying to calm the panicky boy down, "The others are looking for her right now. Don't worry."

"They won't be able to find her," Leo said. "She broke her communicator."

"How did you…?" she began to ask but then realized it was the 'twin thing' going on. "Never mind. So, how are they going to find her then?"

"Our cell phones!" Takada shouted, surprising them. "Our cell phones have a tracking beacon built into them. If I can find her signal I maybe able to locate her."

"Do it, onegai (please)! Hayaku (hurry)!" Leo pleaded.

"Okay," Takada nodded as he took out his cell phone and flipped it over. He switched it to tracking mode and started to look for Kat's signal, broadening the signal every now and then. "She's far, but not too far…I…GOT IT!" Leo and Jinx looked anxious. "I got her signal. Leo, hand me your communicator!"

"H-hai!" Leo did as told. Takada flipped it open and placed it on his lap. He then pulled a wire out of his phone and connected it to the communicator.

"Now all I have to do is to feed the coordinates into this communicator and send it to the others…Yes!"

"Yatta…" Leo sighed in relief. Jinx smiled.

Takada smiled too but he frowned a bit, thinking, '_Let's just hope they find her in time._'

* * *

Cyborg was in his T-Car when his built in communicator beeped. "Huh?" The cybernetic African American flipped the communicator on his arm open and saw something. It looked like some sort of radar…and the blip it was showing them was Kat! Cyborg then called Robin.

Robin was on his R-Cycle, racing alongside the T-Car with Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy (as a hawk) flying through the air. His communicator alerted him. He took it out and flipped it open. "What is it, Cyborg?"

"I know where Kat is!" Cyborg answered him.

"How?"

"No time, just follow these coordinates!" The coordinates flashed all over Robin's communicator screen.

"Right! Titans, follow me!"

* * *

Kat looked high into the air. The clouds were becoming darker as it started to rain. The rain fell on her face drip by drip. She gave a smile and said, "Is this how it ends for me? To die alone, in the rain?" She chuckled although there was nothing funny to laugh about. The only regret she had was that she would be leaving Craig and Leo behind. She even agreed to go on a date with Craig later.

The poison was running through her system and since she could no longer transform or call her Card Reader she could not activate her Recover Camel card. She was going to die, she could feel it. Her green blood began to pool around her as it rained harder.

"Gomenasai…otouto-chan, Craig... Sayo…nara…" her eyes began to close.

That was when the Titans arrived. Starfire and Raven swooped down as Beast Boy landed.

"Is she…?" the green changeling began to ask but didn't want to think about the possibility.

"She's alive, barely," Raven said, feeling Kat's pulse and heartbeat. She was breathing shallowly too.

"Glorious," Starfire said in relief.

"We got to get her to the Tower!" Robin ordered.

"Let me heal her first," Raven said as she placed her hands over Kat. They glowed blue.

Beast Boy then said something that gathered everyone's attention. "Um, dudes? You might want to see this." The Titans did. "Kat's blood, it's green."

Green? The discovery rang through their minds.

"It's her blood all right," Cyborg analyzed. "And it isn't human."

"Could she be an alien?" Starfire asked.

"We'll ask her about it later. Right now we need to get her to the Tower," Raven said.

Raven finished healing Kat. It was as if the cuts and bruises were never there. However, she did have a rather wicked looking scar on her face. It ran diagonally from the top of her right eye to under her left one. It didn't touch her eyes though so her vision would be okay.

"Better get her out of the rain too," Robin said, Cyborg lifted the Knight of Suzaku up and saw that her Advent Buckle was also damaged. No card though since Shadow had taken it.

Cyborg gently placed her inside the back of his car and secured her in with some straps.

"Let's go home, Titans," Robin said. The pool of green blood was being spread around by the rain. They were getting wet.

* * *

The Royals, actually just King and Isaka, stood behind Shadow as he placed the Category Ace of Hearts card on a pedestal. He drew his Remote Tapir card and slashed it.

"REMOTE!"

A beam of green energy shot out of the card and into the Ace of Hearts. Nothing happened. Isaka exclaimed in anger, "What happened? I thought that card could unseal any Rouge Card!"

"It appears that the seal on the Category Aces is strong. That would explain why they weren't unsealed like the rest of us," King said solemnly. "Oh well, at least the other Knights are out of the way so we can work with our agenda."

"In addition, we have our own Advent Knight as well," Isaka added, referring to Shadow. "He's our most powerful pawn. Our puppet and we pull the strings."

"Correct." King then continued, "However, the other Knights, though neutralized, may still pose a threat. They also hold our brethren, Royal and lesser, captive in their cards." He turned to Shadow. "Go now, Knight of Genbu, and reclaim our kin!" Shadow bowed wordlessly and walked out of the room. "He's not much of a talker, is he?" King asked. "Was it because of the process?"

"He was always quiet even before we did what we did," Isaka explained.

As Shadow left, Shima and Hikaru watched him as he went. With them was another robed Royal with his hood still up. His robes barely hid his muscular physique.

"This isn't right," Hikaru said. "We may not be humans but we aren't monsters."

"I agree," Shima nodded. "What do you think, Daichi?" He repeated when there was no response, "Daichi?"

The robed and hooded figure with them was snoring under his hood. The two of them slapped their foreheads. Daichi was asleep while standing up.

"He fell asleep again," Hikaru groaned. "Lazy!"

"Better wake him up with a nice cold bath, right Hikaru?" Shima suggested, smiling deviously. Hikaru smirked mischievously.

"Yes, we should. Wait here while I go get the bucket!"

* * *

Leo and Takada were already out of bed and looking out the window with Jinx. It was pouring out there.

"Onee-chan…" Leo said worriedly.

"They'll find her, kid," Takada said to console him even though he was also trying to convince himself.

"I hope so."

"You and your sister are really close, huh?" Jinx asked. She didn't have a sister, or wasn't sure if she had. Her family, well, she didn't know who they were.

"Hai," Leo nodded. "We are."

The doors of the infirmary slid open and the three of them turned to see Cyborg carrying in an unconscious Kat. "Onee-chan!" Leo exclaimed as he rushed over when Cyborg laid Kat over on a bed. "Cyborg-san, is she…?" He saw the scar on her face and cringed.

"She's okay," Cyborg said, relieving the Dragon Knight of his worries. "Raven healed her. She looked pretty banged up when we found her…"

"Amakusa…" Leo's eyes narrowed as he gripped his fists until his knuckles turned white. Jinx was shocked to see Leo so angry. She had never seen him this mad before and neither did Takada. It kinda scared him especially when the air started to become tense and electricity crackled around Leo. The lights flickered, reacting to his anger.

"You all better leave while a check up on her, kay?" Cyborg said. He suggested, "Maybe you should get something to eat. The others are in their rooms getting changed so you won't see em." Leo didn't want to leave but Jinx insisted that they go so to let Cyborg do his work. They left the infirmary. Cyborg made sure they had left before he whispered, "The coast is clear."

Beast Boy morphed from a fly back to human form and Raven teleported herself, Robin and Starfire into the infirmary. They were going to ask Kat some questions.

Kat began to stir and groan a bit. She was still feeling a bit sore. When she opened her eyes she blinked to get used to the light again. She then saw all 5 Titans hovering over her. "Okay," she began, "What the heck are you all staring at?"

Robin answered simply, "You."

The Titans stepped back as Kat sat up, "What are you talking about?"

"We saw your blood when we found you. It was green. Care to explain?" Robin was giving her a critical eye and so was Raven. Kat's eyes widened.

"My blood?"

"You are an alien, correct?" Starfire asked eagerly. "That means your brother is too, correct?"

Kat sighed. She really hoped it was that easy. She had to come clean. She shook her head. "No, I'm not an alien," she told them. "I'm not even sure what I am. I just hope you can promise not to tell my otouto…Leo what I'm about to tell you." The Titans nodded and turned to Beast Boy.

"What?" Beast Boy said, looking hurt. Sure he had a blabbing problem but promises were sacred to him.

Kat began her explanation, "I'm not really Leo's sister. I'm not really Neko Katherine Hasuma. That was the name given to me when I was created."

"Who created you and why?" Robin asked, eyes narrowed. If 'Kat' turned out to be a threat in disguise then…

'Kat' continued, "I'm not supposed to tell you who created me but I do know why. I was created to replace the person I am posing as. The real Neko Katherine Hasuma died years ago. I am merely her clone."

The Titans looked wide eyed at this, except Raven. She knew something was off about 'Kat' from the moment she met her. She just wasn't sure what it was.

'Kat' went on with her story, "I was cloned from Kat's DNA and some Beast Spirit DNA…" The Titans gasped at this. "That is why my blood is green. I'm actually half human and half Beast Spirit."

"No…way…" Beast Boy breathed out.

"Heavy," Cyborg nodded after absorbing this information.

Starfire was silent but her eyes spoke for her and with great volume as well.

Kat added, "They wanted to make a copy of her, a copy that was unaware that it was a copy at all. They didn't know that I knew I wasn't real. I pretended to live Kat's life up until now."

"How long have you been doing this?" Robin asked.

"A few years now. It was right after the Beast Spirits were released. I don't know how the original died but all I remembered that it had been dark." She paused. "I have all of Kat's memories and her emotions but I was also aware of my status as her clone. I didn't want to live her life I just wanted to be my own person and not as a mere shadow. But…" she trailed on.

"But what?" Robin urged, gently this time. She remained quiet.

Starfire then put in, "It was friend Leo, wasn't it?" Kat nodded, much to the others' surprise.

"When I first met him he immediately accepted me as his sister, showed me unconditional love. He looked up to me and as we continued to spend time together I grew to see and love him as my own brother too. This encouraged me to continue to pretend to be the original not just for her sake but for Leo's sake as well," she finished. "That is why I don't want him to know. It'll break his heart if he was to ever fine out that the sister that he knew was just a fake and that his real sister is dead."

There was silence in the room…cold and uncomfortable. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed outside the window.

Raven then said, "You're wrong." 'Kat' turned to look at her.

"What?" 'Kat' questioned, wanting Raven to further explain herself. Raven obliged.

"You don't want to tell him not just because it'll break his heart but also because you're afraid he'll hate you. You're afraid to lose the love he holds for you, is that right?" Kat didn't answer but she knew Raven was right. The empath continued, taking Kat's silence as an affirmative, "I don't know you or your brother long enough but I do know that he won't react the way you think, not for long anyway." Raven paused a bit before continuing, "If he knew, he might be shocked for a bit but I don't think he'll stop loving you at all. As far as he's concerned you **are** his sister and that's all that matters. You're a clone, yes, but that doesn't make you a fake or an imitation, not at all. Though you realize it or not you are not mocking Kat by living her life, you are honoring it by doing so. You are your own person, not a reflection of who the real Kat was. You are Neko Katherine Hasuma, now and forever." She then added, "It's up to you to tell him if you want."

Starfire silently agreed. She had seen Leo and Kat's relationship and envied it. She just wished her relationship with her own sister was like that.

Raven's speech had an effect on Kat. She was usual strong, hiding her weaker emotions behind a brick wall exterior. However, right now, she was beginning to tear up.

"Arigatou, Raven," she said to her.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"I sure hope my onee-chan will be alright," Leo said as he sat on the couch with Jinx.

"She'll be fine," Jinx assured him. She scooted closer to him. She tried to flirt with Leo again. She really liked this guy. "You know, it's kinda cold. Wanna cuddle?"

Leo's face went bright red as he stuttered, "C-c-cuddle?" Jinx giggled. He was just so cute when he blushed like that.

Takada was standing in front of the window. Something was nagging at him from within. The rain was pouring down hard. He then noticed something outside on the water. He squinted his eyes trying to focus on it. Was it a boat? In this weather? Couldn't be. It looked almost like a person walking on the water. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

* * *

Desmond was holding the Bible to his chest and twirling his crucifix between his fingers as he walked towards Titans Tower. Of course he wasn't taking the bridge that connected the Tower with the mainland, oh no. He was walking **on **the water. It was not impossible given his powers over water. His body was dry as if the rain water did not touch him, also thanks to his power.

His targets were inside the Tower and if anyone got in his way he was to deal with them with extreme prejudice.

His orders were simple: Eliminate the Knights once and for all and take their cards.

Without their buckles (and card in Kat's case) they were now neutralized so he had nothing to worry about…

Or so he thought.

* * *

A/N: I see a battle about to brew. Can the Titans go up against Shadow? Will the Knights help even without their armors? Wait and see, next time!

Preview of the next chap: Shadow attacks the Tower and he has help from an army of Dark Roaches. The Titans fight as well as Takada as Leo. There's no way they're going to lose to him. The buckles are repaired, but how? What else is Kat hiding?


	22. Episode 22: Revival

Raven's speech had an effect on Kat. She was usual strong, hiding her weaker emotions behind a brick wall exterior. However, right now, she was beginning to tear up.

"Arigatou, Raven," she said to her.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"I sure hope my onee-chan will be alright," Leo said as he sat on the couch with Jinx.

"She'll be fine," Jinx assured her.

Takada was standing in front of the window. Something was nagging at him from within. The rain was pouring down hard. He then noticed something outside on the water. He squinted his eyes trying to focus on it. Was it a boat? In this weather? Couldn't be. It looked almost like a person walking on the water. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

* * *

Desmond was holding the Bible to his chest and twirling his crucifix between his fingers as he walked towards Titans Tower. Of course he wasn't taking the bridge that connected the Tower with the mainland, oh no. He was walking **on **the water. It was not impossible given his powers over water. His body was dry as if the rain water did not touch him, also thanks to his power.

His targets were inside the Tower and if anyone get in his way he was to deal with them with extreme prejudice.

His orders were simple: Eliminate the Knights once and for all and take their cards. They were now neutralized so he had nothing to worry about.

Or so he thought

* * *

**Episode 22: Revival**

Desmond's foot touched the shore of the island where Titans Tower stood. He looked up at the magnificent structure. Even though it was raining he wasn't even wet because of his water manipulation powers. He felt almost guilty for having to do this but if he was going to survive he would have to eliminate the either Knights once and for all and take their cards away from them.

As he was ready to summon the Dark Roaches, he heard a voice behind him. It was a female voice.

"You mustn't do this, Desmond!" the voice shouted. Desmond turned and stood face to face with three members of the Royals. Their hoods were over their heads but he knew who they were. They were the Jack, Queen and King of Clubs. The once who had spoken was the Queen of Clubs. She pulled down her hood to reveal Hikaru. "You have to stop!"

"Why?" Desmond responded. They were Royals and he had been conditioned to follow their orders. However, if any of the Royals dared to stop him in his mission he would deal with them appropriately.

The second Royal pulled down his hood to reveal Shima. Despite being one of the Royals he had a kind face and a kind heart. He was not like the others, in fact he loved humanity. He said to Desmond, "I think you know the answer to that. It was wrong for King and Isaka to turn you into their pawn. You are not meant for this and you know that."

"I must do so I can live," Desmond said. "I don't have much time."

"But is living as a slave, a puppet, worth it?" Hikaru asked. "What Isaka is doing to you is totally dishonorable! You can't stoop as low as this! You've won, you've defeated the other Knights, there is no reason for you to go after them!"

"They are still a threat," Desmond responded. "And they still have their cards which I must take. I need that power."

"No, you don't," Shima said sagely. "Even so, there are other ways."

"Not for me," Desmond said. "Now, if you want to stop me than you can stay and fight me." He pulled his coat open to reveal his Advent Buckle. His card had been loaded and all he had to do was activate the transformation.

Hikaru and Shima shook their heads. Shima said, "We can't stop you, only you. Deep in your heart you know this isn't right."

"Just make your decision before it's too late," Hikaru said. She turned to their more muscular associate. "Come on, Daichi." He didn't respond. "Daichi?" She checked and heard him snoring. "He's asleep again!"

Shima sighed in exasperation before the three of them vanished. When they left Desmond turned to the Tower again. He said, "Show time." His buckle split open.

"CHANGE GENBU!"

* * *

The alarms suddenly blared, flashing red. Leo and Jinx panicked. Takada narrowed his eyes. Something was happening. Something bad.

* * *

The Titans in the infirmary also looked up as the alarms blared.

"We've got trouble!" Robin shouted.

"And it's closer than you think," Cyborg said. "There's an intruder on the island!"

"Not just one intruder," Raven said, her eyes glowing white. Kat looked at her and she said, "I can sense things and I'm sensing more than one presence."

"How many do you sense?" Starfire asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer. When Raven's eyes went wide and she gasped, Beast Boy decided to cut in.

"That doesn't sound good," Beast Boy said.

"She's right," Cyborg said looking at his scanner. "I'm getting about 60 life signals on here!"

"Let me help," Kat said as she started to get out of bed.

"No, you have to stay in bed. You're still recovering," Robin protested.

"You saved my life so I owe you big time," Kat retorted. "Besides, I was getting bored anyway." She then saw the Advent Buckles on a nearby table and looked down at the one she still wore around her waist. "You better get help from my otouto-chan, Tiger-Boy and Pinky too. I'll catch up with you later."

"Thought you wanted to help," Raven said.

"I will, trust me," Kat said to Raven.

"Right, let's go," Robin said as he led the team out of the infirmary. Kat got out of bed and removed her Advent Buckle from her waist and walked over to the table where her brother and Takada's buckles lay. Something deep in her mind was nagging at her and telling her to do something. The first thing she did was throw her Advent Buckle away. It was of no use to her anyway. She then focused her eyes on the two Advent Buckles. Finally her eyes began to glow the same shade of green as her blood.

* * *

"What's going on?" Leo demanded as the alarms continued to blare.

"We've got intruders on the island and…" Robin began to say as he suddenly shouted, "GET DOWN!"

The windows shattered in all of a sudden as 25 Dark Roaches crashed through, flying on their beating insectoid wings. Jinx looked at them with shock and disgust.

"What are those things?" Jinx asked.

Leo's eyes narrowed. He said, "Our enemy."

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted.

"FUUJIN!" Leo shouted as he used his power over wind to blow the Dark Roaches out of the Tower. He turned to the Titans and said, "Let's take this fight outside!" He jumped out of the window.

"LEO!" Jinx shouted in horror but Takada said something to calm her down.

"He's fine," Takada assured her. "There's no fall he can't recover from. But…" He turned and called to Robin, "Robin, you got a wooden sword or anything?"

"I guess," Robin said. "Why'd you ask?"

"I think Leo might need it."

"Okay." He turned to the other Titans and ordered, "Go help Leo! I'll catch up with you later!" The Titans nodded and exited through the shattered windows.

* * *

Leo used the air to cushion his fall. A fall like that would've killed a normal person but since the day he donned the armor and became the Knight of Seiryu he was anything but normal.

He was surrounded by Dark Roaches. They charged at him but he zapped them away with his lightning. His powers weren't his only weapon, however as he also had some decent martial arts training. He punched and kicked at them, adding a bit of his electricity into each strike. He also blew away a few Dark Roaches and zapped them with lightning, reducing them to dust.

Shadow watched this with deep interest. He wasn't going to fight the unarmored Knight of Seiryu just yet. He was going to watch. He had an entire army of Dark Roaches at his beck and call so there was no reason for him to dirty his hands. This was a simple game, a game called War, and he had the advantage.

Well, that was what he originally thought.

Green energy blasts destroyed several Dark Roaches as black energy darts did the same as well. A blue sonic energy beam plowed through some Dark Roaches as well and a green gorilla suddenly appeared and started crushing heads. Shadow's eyes narrowed. The Titans were here.

"Need help?" Cyborg offered. Draco nodded.

"Arigatou," he said. He pulled his goggles down over his eyes since the rain water was getting into them.

Starfire let out a battle-cry and unleashed a flurry of starbolts upon the Dark Roaches on the ground. Some flew up to attack her but she dealt with them as well. Despite her usual gentle disposition Starfire was still from a warrior race and she was laying the smack down on the Dark Roaches, showing off the bit of the Starfire the Titans first met. She was absolutely savage and showing no mercy.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven chanted and sent dark energy in the form of black ravens that destroyed several more Dark Roaches. She turned around just in time to slice a Dark Roach in half with a dark energy blade she formed.

Cyborg was punching at Dark Roaches, left and right, breaking in their faces and killing them. He then aimed his twin sonic cannons and fired, destroying a few more. Some tried to dive bomb him but he reacted just in time to fire his shoulder missiles, destroying them.

Beast Boy quickly shifted from one animal form to another in quick succession. He swiped at them with his bear claws and then stomped on them with his mammoth feet before swinging his large T-Rex rail at them. They climbed all over his large dinosaur body so he assumed the form of a fly before flying up and then dropping on them as a whale.

Leo blasted at the Dark Roaches with his wind powers and saw the one responsible. Shadow was just standing there, watching. Leo's anger boiled, remembering the state of his sister and who had caused her such pain. He growled, "Kiisama…!" He then rushed over at Shadow, avoiding several Dark Roaches attacking him. He charged up a powerful electrical punch and swung it at Shadow. Shadow didn't even need to look as he caught Leo's punch. He turned his head slightly so he would be looking directly at Leo. He then kicked Leo away. Leo doubled over since he was kicked in the gut. He looked up and glared at Shadow.

"Why?" he demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

Shadow said nothing. He summoned his staff and pointed it at Leo. "You're interfering, in the way, so you must be destroyed." He swung his staff to crack Leo's skull but he was suddenly bombarded by pink hex waves which then exploded on his body. He was flung back rather violently. Leo turned to see Jinx and Takada, running towards him. Robin followed in tow.

"LEO!" Robin shouted, "CATCH!" he threw something to Leo and he caught it. It was a bokken, a Japanese wooden sword. He smiled. Perfect.

Robin then joined the others as he took out his Bo-staff and birdarangs and threw the latter at the Dark Roaches. They exploded when they hit the Dark Roaches.

Jinx flung hexes left and right and used her acrobatics to avoid the swipes of the monsters. Takada was close by and flinging large clumps of dirt and rocks at any nearby Dark Roaches. He didn't have a gun with him so he had to improvise. He didn't have any experience with his powers but at least he could practice this way.

Shadow was staring Leo down as the auburn haired glared at him. Shadow said, puzzled, "Why do you continue to resist? Your armor's gone. Your only option is to give me your cards or die. Why do you continue to fight a battle you cannot hope to win?"

"Because okaasan always said that you won't know unless you try and success comes to those who try. You only truly fail if you stop trying," Leo replied. Shadow nodded.

"Very wise advice," Shadow said.

"Know this, Shadow…Amakusa-_san_," Leo began. He pointed to the sky with his wooden sword and pointed to himself with the thumb of his other hand. "I am the man who shall create the path to his destiny with the slash of his blade!"

Shadow nodded and then undid his own transformation. Leo looked at him with suspicion. Desmond then said, "Then I shall fight you as I am and crush your destiny." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a retractable Bo-staff but it was black. Leo smirked. They both let out a battle cry and charged at each other.

* * *

The Advent Buckles glowed green under Kat's eyes. Her eyes were glowing as bright at Starfire as her hands were pulsating with a sort of eerie power. She was almost done. She just needed more time. Lightning flashed and thunder crashed outside where the battle was. She knew she needed to be there but she had to finish this first. She had to.

Around her waist was a new metal belt with a buckle designed exactly like the detachable card reader she used to wear behind her belt. It was a pentagonal shape with red heart symbol and a narrow slit in the centre. There was also a rectangular card case attached to the right side of her belt. How she got this belt was a mystery but we would not be getting into that now. She continued to concentrate. Her brother needed her now more than ever and even if she was just a clone of the original Kat, she was still Leo's twin sister.

The same blood flowed through their veins. Okay, Kat's blood was green but that was besides the point.

When the Titans found out about her they also promised not to reveal her secret. Besides, she didn't have to tell them anything about herself unless they asked her. She would gladly tell anyone her secret if they asked.

'You never asked' was a catchphrase the original Kat had developed so she had to use it as well. Besides, it was fun too. Just like the secondary 'it's a secret'.

Right now she had to do what she had to do even if it revealed her secret to her brother. He deserved to know but she just wasn't ready to tell him, not just yet. She just wasn't sure how he'd react.

When the Titans found out about her they also promised not to reveal her secret. Besides, she didn't have to tell them anything about herself unless they asked her. She would gladly tell anyone her secret if they asked.

'You never asked' was a catchphrase the original Kat had developed so she had to use it as well. Besides, it was fun too. Just like the secondary 'it's a secret'.

Right now she had to do what she had to do even if it revealed her secret to her brother. He deserved to know but she just wasn't ready to tell him, not just yet. She just wasn't sure how he'd react.

* * *

The Bo-staff and wooden sword clashed with one another as their wielders fought. Desmond had discarded his coat just as Leo had discarded his own jacket. The latter's hair came unbraided and his goggles lay on the ground.

They had been fighting relentlessly, showing a great amount of skill in their battle against each other. Desmond swung and jabbed with his staff as Leo dodged and slashed with his sword. They weren't using their powers, only their skill.

The Dark Roaches kept coming but the Titans continued to fight them. They weren't giving up. They'd fought Slade's robots and won and they'd fought Trigon's demons and also won. What difference did this battle make anyway? As long as they fought together and never gave up they would be victorious.

Desmond and Leo locked weapons, staring eye to eye. Desmond had not been concentrating on his water powers so his hair now matted his face as was Leo's. Desmond's lips curled into a smile. He said, "Let's kick it up another notch, shall we?" He mentally willed the water around him and then threw baseball size water orbs at Leo.

The orbs stung but Leo held firm. He then said, "If that's how you want to lay it then I'm happy to oblige." He then swung his sword in an arc and blew Desmond back. Desmond landed back on his feet and watches as Leo sent wind blades at him. He summoned the water to shield him but the wind blades cut through. Desmond ducked down. Leo then rushed at him and swung his wooden sword down on him but Desmond rolled out of the way. Getting on his knees he pressed his hand on the ground. The grass grew longer and suddenly vines erupted from the ground and lashed out at Leo. Leo used his wooden sword and wind blades to slash them away.

"RAIJIN!" Leo cried out and a bolt of lightning came down on Desmond. Vines wrapped themselves together to form a protective dome over the Knight of Genbu to absorb the bolt before they disappeared back into the ground. The island was surrounded by water so Desmond did not have a limited supply of resources. The same could be said for Leo as the storm was providing him with powerful winds to use against his adversary. Desmond then sent a powerful torrent of water at Leo just as Leo was sending another gale at Desmond. The attacks clashed and exploded on impact before throwing both Knights back violently.

Desmond landed roughly on the ground as did Leo. Their weapons fell from their hands. Leo groaned. He didn't have time to create a wind cushion to break his fall. He looked up to see Desmond struggling to stand up.

"Are you okay?" he heard someone ask and Leo looked up to see Jinx looking down at him with worry. She helped him up.

"Daijoubu," he said. He looked at Desmond who had recovered from the explosion of power. He looked around and saw that none of the Dark Roaches had survived. The Titans had destroyed them. That was his entire army. He turned to the Titans who stood before him, ready to take him down.

Raven stepped up. She looked at him pleadingly. Something inside him faltered. He held his head. Just who was this girl? Why did she make him feel so…uncertain, confused?

"Desmond," she began. "It's over. Please stop this right now. Let us help you," she nearly begged him.

"You are our friend," Starfire pleaded as well. "You are a Titan as well, remember?"

Desmond thought about this then he coughed. He covered his mouth looked down at his gloved hand. There was blood in it. No, it wasn't over. He apologized to Raven, "Sorry, but this is the only choice I have." His hand reached for his Advent Buckle and he shouted out, "Henshin!"

"CHANGE GENBU!"

With his dark green and black armor on, Shadow marched over to the Titans. He held his staff and drew a card. He then slashed it through.

"BLIZZARD!"

The rain water froze as Shadow released a cold blizzard from his hand. The blizzard was aimed at the Titans and not even they could escape a force of nature. They were still tired from their fight with the Dark Roaches.

Suddenly, a wall of fire rose up and nullified the blizzard before it could hit the Titans. Everyone looked surprised, all except Leo. He knew who had saved them.

"Onee-chan!" he shouted out happily.

Waling out of the Tower, despite the rain, was none other than a certain Kat Hasuma.

"You're late," Raven commented. Kat shrugged.

"Sorry, I had to do something first," Kat answered. "Something important."

"How important?" Robin asked. He saw that Kat was hiding something behind her back. She then revealed what she had been hiding and both Takada and Leo gasped in shock.

Their Advent Buckles had been repaired and they had been modified as well. The buckles were silver with a clear panel in the centre that had a slot for the Category Ace cards to be inserted. How Kat was able to repair them and modify like that was a mystery but right now they didn't have time to question her.

"Otouto-chan, Takada, catch!" She threw the buckles to them and they caught them. They stared at them and then at Shadow who looked equally shocked at the latest turn of events.

Leo and Takada placed the buckles to their waists and the belts automatically came out and strapped them on. The two then took out their cards and slid them into their new Advent Buckles.

"Henshin!" they cried out. Unlike their previous buckles, which split open in response to the command, the new ones had the panel flip over to reveal their symbols. The familiar energy fields shot out and then Leo and Takada ran through them.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

Draco and Pluto were back in action. The Knight of Byakko looked at his hands and then his gun. It may not have been long but he had missed this. The Knights of Seiryu looked at his sword, admiring it like it was his first time. Their armors were the same but one thing was different. They now had devices attached to their left forearms.

"Huh? Nani?" Draco looked at the device on his forearm. It looked like a blue dragonhead. Pluto's on the other hand had a bit of a tiger motif to his. The head of the tiger ended just at his wrist.

"What are these things?' Pluto questioned.

"You won't have time to find out!" Shadow cried as he charged at them. The Titans wanted to go in and help but Kat shouted at them to stop. They looked at her questionably.

Kat said, "Watch."

Draco blocked Shadow's staff with his sword just in time for Pluto to shoot the Knight of Genbu in the chest to send him staggering back. Draco then kicked him square in the chest before punching him in the face. Shadow drew two cards and slashed them through.

"RUSH! STAB!" The tip of his staff glowed as he went to stab it into Draco's chest. Draco, in response, drew a card and slashed it through.

"METAL!" his body was coated with metal and the attack ricocheted off. The metal plating disappeared right after the attack was deflected. Pluto, seeing this drew two cards and slashed them through his gun.

"FIRE! BULLET!" He aimed his gun and fired fireballs at the Knight of Genbu. Shadow snuffed out some fireballs with water but a few got past his defenses and exploded on his body. He didn't have time to get to his Gell Jellyfish card since the fireballs kept raining in on him. He was forced on his knees until the barraged stopped. Draco walked over to him and placed the tip of his sword to his shoulder.

"Do you yield?" he said to Shadow. Shadow glared at him and swatted the sword away before he jabbed his staff at Draco. Draco grabbed the staff and sent a surge of electricity through it and into Shadow.

Shadow was being jolted and he was sent flying by a powerful blast of wind. He landed in a puddle and got back up. His armor was being stained by mud and he glared angrily at both Knights of Byakko and Seiryu. This just wasn't fair odd for him. He needed an advantage. Seeing Pluto draw another card he took his chance and drew a card as well. He slashed it through.

"REMOTE!" A green energy beam fired from the Remote Tapir card and into the card Pluto was holding. Kat remembered this and it wasn't good.

Pluto's card flew out of his hand and the seal was undone to release the Zebra Beast Spirit. The Beast Spirit, remembering who had sealed it, whinnied and charged at Pluto. Now Draco was left to fight Shadow while Pluto was preoccupied with his own opponent.

"We have to help," Jinx said but Kat held her back. "What are you doing?"

"I won't dishonor my brother by helping him until he asks. This is about his honor. We cannot assist him," Kat told her. Jinx shrugged her off and glared at her.

"Don't you care about him?" she yelled at her.

"Of course I do!" she shot back. "But I know him enough to know that he won't give up. He can win this. The best we can do is to give him advice."

"What kind of advice?" Jinx asked curiously.

"This advice," she smirked. She shouted at Draco just after he kicked Shadow away, hard, "Otouto-chan!" That got Draco's attention. He looked to his sister and listened. "Do you see the device on your forearm?" He nodded. She continued, "Slide your Category Queen into it before slashing your Category Jack through it!" Draco nodded and inspected the device on his arm. There was a slot in the back for a card and another slot for slashing through cards. He knew what he had to do.

Shadow came charging at him, several vines following him, as Draco blew him back away with a blast of wind. He knew he didn't have much time until Shadow recovered so he had to do this quick. He spread his cards out in front of him and took out both the Jack of Spades and Queen of Spades. He slid the Queen in first.

"ABSORB QUEEN!" the device announced. So far so good. Shadow had gotten up and charged at him. He drew a card and slashed it through.

"BITE!"

Draco slashed through the Jack of Spades and the device announced, "FUSION JACK!" There was a golden flash of light.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I had to end this with a cliffie but if I tried to finish this it'll be too long. If you want to know what happens stay tune for the next chapter.

Preview to the next chap: To put it simply Draco has kicked this game into a whole new level.


	23. Episode 23: Ascension

"Of course I do!" she shot back. "But I know him enough to know that he won't give up. He can win this. The best we can do is to give him advice."

"What kind of advice?" Jinx asked curiously.

"This advice," she smirked. She shouted at Draco just after he kicked Shadow away, hard, "Otouto-chan!" That got Draco's attention. He looked to his sister and listened. "Do you see the device on your forearm?" He nodded. She continued, "Slide your Category Queen into it before slashing your Category Jack through it!" Draco nodded and inspected the device on his arm. There was a slot in the back for a card and another slot for slashing through cards. He knew what he had to do.

Shadow came charging at him, several vines following him, as Draco blew him back away with a blast of wind. He knew he didn't have much time until Shadow recovered so he had to do this quick. He spread his cards out in front of him and took out both the Jack of Spades and Queen of Spades. He slid the Queen in first.

"ABSORB QUEEN!" the device announced. So far so good. Shadow had gotten up and charged at him. He drew a card and slashed it through.

"BITE!"

Draco slashed through the Jack of Spades and the device announced, "FUSION JACK!" There was a golden flash of light.

* * *

**Episode 23: Ascension**

A golden projection flew out of Draco and smashed Shadow away, negating his attack. The Titans and Pluto looked on in awe as Kat smirked.

The golden projection wasn't the usual rectangular energy field bearing the image of their Category Aces. The projection was a golden eagle with its wings spread out. It then swept over Draco and activated the transformation.

Draco's chest-plate, faceplate and shoulder-guards glowed gold before the glow dispersed. He was now clad in his newly upgraded armor. His new armor looked the same with several key differences. First off his chest-plate, shoulder-guards and faceplate were now gold. The spade symbol of his chest now had a golden eagle engraved in it instead of a dragon. The tip of his Dragon Blade grew longer and sharper. The blade had also turned gold. However, the most extreme change was that he now sported a pair of golden eagle wings on his back that hung down to look like a cape.

Shadow's eyes widened from behind his faceplate. "What is this power I feel?" he wondered.

Draco did a pose with his sword, his wings spread out regally. He looked completely awesome. He announced, "The blade of the sky has descended! Advent Knight of the Azure Dragon: Draco Jack Form KENZAN (Is here)!"

Kat smirked as she looked at her handiwork. The Advent Absorber had worked and now her brother was clad in his newly acquired Jack Form armor. The game had gone up to a whole new level.

Jinx watched Draco's transformation in awe especially when he spread out his wings like that. He looked so much like an avenging warrior angel.

Shadow gripped his staff. So what if Draco had transformed? He could still defeat him and take his cards. With a cry of fury he summoned several vines to lash out at Draco.

Pluto was fighting the Zebra Beast Spirit who had created a clone of itself. He fought them the best he could, punching, kicking and shooting. He even sent mud their way before slamming them both with a double-footed jump kick.

Draco used his newly acquired wings to carry him into the air and away from the vines. The ones that came too close were sliced to ribbons by his upgraded Seiryu Blade/Dragon Fang. When he had acquired enough altitude he dove down with his wings folded. He was doing a freefall straight for Shadow.

Shadow saw this and fired a blast of water. This was his first mistake as he underestimated his opponent.

"RAIJIN!" Draco cried out as he fired a powerful bolt of lightning at the water blast. The electricity surged through the attack and straight for Shadow. Shadow should've remembered that water conducted electricity.

Shocked, both literally and emotionally, Shadow was thrown back by an explosion of electrical power as his attack backfired. He fell on the ground as Draco descended slowly with the aid of his wings.

Pluto drew a card and slashed it through. "THIEF!" His Byakko Revolver announced as he copied his opponent's ability to clone itself. Now it was two Plutos VS two Zebra Beast Spirits.

Getting back up to his feet, Shadow decided to take the direct approach. He charged at Draco and swung his staff at a horizontal arc only for Draco to block it with the blade of his sword. He then kicked Shadow away and the force of the attack cracked his armor right before Draco's fist rammed into his faceplate. He was sent staggering back. He stumbled into a puddle and then sent vines to attack Draco again. They were totally useless as, like before, Draco completely sliced the vines to pieces.

"UPPER!"

"DROP!"

The Plutos had swiped a card through each and dashed towards their targets. The first Pluto attacked his target with a powerful uppercut while the second Pluto used a drop kick that smashed the skull of his target.

Shadow was at the end of his rope. He drew two cards and slashed them through. "POISON! SCREW!" He launched a powerful venomous punch but Draco grabbed his fist and shocked him with electricity. He then threw Shadow over his shoulder before drawing his cards out of his sword. He only needed three to finish this battle: Slash Lizard, Thunder Deer and Mach Cheetah.

Shadow was ready to counter him by reaching for his card holster but a bolt of electricity blasted into it and sent all of Shadow's available cards flying out. His cards lay on the ground as Shadow watched in horror as Draco swiped the cards through his Dragon Fang.

"SLASH! THUNDER! MACH!" the sword announced, "**SLASH SONIC!**" Draco's wings once again spread out behind him and took him into the air at high speeds. Shadow watched as Draco flew towards him. He rolled out of the way only to see Draco flying towards him again. He ducked to dodge. He then realized his error when he looked up to see Draco coming down at him with his electrified sword. He slashed down on Shadow and the force of the attack sent Shadow flying and deactivated his buckle, forcing it close and ejecting his card. Desmond fell on his back on a wet puddle as Draco landed.

Pluto, now one, stood over the Zebra Beast Spirit and using a Blank Seal card sealed the Beast Spirit in it once more. He looked to see Draco had defeated his opponent as well. He reached down to his new Advent Buckle and the panel flipped over before he took out the card. The energy field swept over him again to undo the transformation.

Desmond was crawling on all fours pathetically in the rain as he attempted to recollect all his cards. "My…cards….I need them…" he struggled. He began coughing up blood on the ground. He was getting soaked. Usually, a warrior would use this chance to finish off their opponent for good. But what was the honor of kicking a man when he was down? Draco took pity on Desmond and flipped the panel of his buckle over before withdrawing his card. His transformation unraveled itself thanks to the energy field that once initiated it. He went over to Desmond's scattered cards and picked each of them up. He then handed them over to Desmond before offering his hand.

"Need help?" Leo asked. Desmond looked at him in wonder as he began coughing up some more blood. He was growing weaker and being in the rain was not helping. He could catch a cold or worse. He was surprised that Leo had decided to help him but took his hand nonetheless. Leo pulled Desmond up and supported him against himself, resting one of Desmond's arms over his shoulder as he placed his hand on the fallen Knight of Genbu's hip. He walked over to the shocked Titans and said, "Let's get him inside. He's hurt badly. We need to help him recover so that he can answer our questions later."

The Titans, still shocked by the latest turn of events, nodded. Cyborg took Desmond off Leo's hands and carried him into the Tower and out of the rain. Leo then said to the Titans, "Better get inside and dry up. I'll make you all some hot soup."

Kat shook her head and smiled at her brother. She said to him, "You're just too nice for your own good, you know that?"

Leo replied, returning the smile, "I thought it was one of my most redeeming qualities." Kat let out a laugh at that. She then yawned. "Daijoubu, onee-chan?" Leo asked his sister with genuine concern for her. After all he was her brother even if she was just a clone of his original twin. She just gave him a smile and another yawn.

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Let's go in. You have that soup to make, remember?"

"Hai, onee-chan."

* * *

Cyborg placed Desmond in an empth bed in the infirmary. His Advent Buckle had been removed and placed on a nearby table with his Rouge Cards. He looked really frail and weak right now. The others had gone to get themselves dried up and change into drier clothes. Cyborg had a towel over his shoulders which he had used to dry himself and Desmond off. The only other Titan with him was Raven.

"How is he?" she asked, worried about the black clad boy that was in bed. He looked paler than normal and they had seen him coughing up blood. His crucifix lay on his chest as it rose and fell with each breath. Raven had placed his bible on the table with his Advent Buckle and Rouge Cards. She laid his coat over the back of a chair.

Cyborg was doing a scan over Desmond's body and found something. His eyes widened and his expression was grim. Raven could feel it with her empathy. It wasn't good.

"Well, what is it?" she nearly demanded.

"Raven, this guy…" Cyborg began.

"His name is Desmond," she said to him firmly.

"Right, Desmond, he's…well, I don't know how to tell you this, but…"

"Spit it out, Cyborg!" she shouted, surprising both him and her.

"I did a scan over his body with the equipment and it says here that he's suffering from…" Cyborg took a deep breath as he paused. He then said, with some sorrow in his voice, "Cancer."

Raven's eyes widened. "No…" She didn't want to believe it. Desmond was so young and they had only just met. Why did he have to suffer like this?

"He's dying, Raven. The cancer, based on my scans, is already at a critical stage. I don't know how to tell you this but it looks like he has only months to live."

Raven was struck speechless. This just didn't seem fair. It seemed to be that a lot of people in her life tended to hurt her once she got too close to them. Malchior was a good example. He had used her loneliness and her yearning for a kindred spirit to take advantage of her. She had fallen for him but in the end it had only been a ruse. Her heart had been broken and she thought she would never find love again. Well, that was until she met Desmond.

He was human but there was something about him that made them connect to one another. It was probably loneliness. They had both been outcasts in their own way. She was the demonic spawn of Trigon while he was born an albino. The hair color he had now was due to him dying it. He wanted it to be black but it was more of a really dark shade of blue. It looked nice on him nonetheless. She had never really seen his eyes though. They were either covered up by black sunglasses or his bangs.

At first she had thought he would shun her for being a half demon. After all he was a Christian and went to the church nearly every day to pray and read a passage from the Bible. Her eyes went over to the book on the table. If she had been a full demon it would've burnt her but she was safe for she had human blood mixed with the demon blood. She hadn't told him much of her past and neither did he. They did get to know a bit about each other. For instance they both loved dark poetry and enjoyed a good cup of herbal tea. He preferred Earl Grey tea of course and she had enjoyed her first cup of tea with him. He liked flowers and it wasn't surprising since his powers revolved around plants. He even told her that he could hear plants' voices. It would sound ridiculous but Raven had experienced a lot of strange stuff in her life. They had a Titan who could talk to fish so why not one who could talk to plants as well?

Cyborg said to Raven, "I'm going to get something to eat. You want to come with?" Raven shook her head and pulled up a chair to sit on. She was watching over the sleeping Knight of Genbu. He looked so peaceful.

"You go," she said. "I'm going to stay and keep him company."

Cyborg, knowing that Raven could be stubborn sometimes, went on his way to the kitchen. Raven brushed her hand through a few locks of his dark blue hair. She whispered, "Why didn't you tell me how much you were suffering?"

* * *

In the kitchen, Leo was already hard at work. He chopped carrots, celery and potatoes with incredible expertise. Heck, he was good with a sword, why not a kitchen knife? Jinx and Starfire were awed at his skill while Kat smiled proudly as Beast Boy was waiting hungrily. Robin was sitting on the couch flipping through channels to past the time. He had a lot of questions to ask. Takada was sitting next to him. The Knight of Byakko was looking at his new Advent Buckle. The design had been well altered and he had questions of his own. His eyes wandered over to the raven haired Knight of Suzaku who was chatting with the girls. She had done something to fix the buckles. He didn't know what it was but he intended to find out.

Contrary to popular belief, Takada was not as dense as he appeared. Sure he was forgetful at times, but he had a keen sense of things as well. When he had first met Kat those many months ago back in Tokyo he knew there was something off about her. His superiors had told him that there was something special about her and that was why she was made the Advent Knight of Suzaku. Takada didn't question his superiors and delivered the Advent Buckle to Kat together with instructions and the Category Ace of Hearts Change Suzaku card. Her reaction seemed a bit delayed when he handed the items over to her as if she had been expecting them. Her twin brother, of course, showed a more natural response: he fainted.

The twins were as different as night and day, he observed. Leo was calm and was easily unnerved when people he cared for were getting hurt. He was also oblivious to certain things (i.e.: girls) since Takada had observed that Leo had never had any interest in girls other than friendship even if the girls themselves wanted something more. Of course, Leo also had a sense of justice and followed the Code of Bushido. It was a code of honor for warriors, especially Samurais, and Leo followed them to the letter. Leo was the last person who would lie about anything. The kid was weird, especially when he quoted his mom's advice as well as his trademark quotes involving the blade of his sword slashing the path to heaven, but he was still a good kid. His sister, Kat, on the other hand was very temperamental. She would often go ballistic if people pushed her buttons. The only person to calm her down would be Leo since he knew her well. They had some sort of a psychic connection rumored to exist between twin siblings. Takada had seen it many times like they knew if the other was in any sort of danger. But, the signal could be jammed at times and sometimes they wouldn't know what was happening to the other. Kat and Leo were like two sides of the same coin, Yin and Yang, black and white…they balanced each other out and they worked together well. Kat would give the orders and Leo would follow since she was the eldest and he was the youngest. They never argued, at least he hadn't seen them argue, and they were exceptionally close to one another.

Kat, as he had known, was often very secretive as well. Her trademark 'you never asked' and 'it's a secret' were very annoying but it was how she responded to questions about her secrets. She could keep any secret and no form of interrogation was able to get them out. If she did have a secret then her lips were sealed.

Cyborg came in and Robin jumped off the couch and asked, "How is he?"

Cyborg shook his head grimly. This didn't look good. He then said to the Titans, "Y'all, you better sit down for what I'm about to tell you."

* * *

Desmond began to stir as he began to grip the sheets. Sweat was forming on his face as he started to twist and turn. Raven was alarmed at this and started to get really worried. She then heard him talking

"Need…to live…" he started to mumble, "Must…seal all…the Beast Spirits…Cannot stop…Not much time…"

Raven, pitying him, decided to take his pain away. She placed her hand on his forehead and gently rubbed her hand through his bangs. "It's alright," she said soothingly. "Calm down…hush now…" she said gently. She was actually absorbing all of his pain and it was overwhelming. He was obsessed in getting all the cards since he knew of the true power they had. He would get all the cards no matter what and no one would stop him. He needed them dreadfully for his life was at stake.

Raven pulled her hand as if bitten by a snake. All that pain was overwhelming. How could he handle all that? It seemed inhuman. She panted as she tried to calm herself. She then closed her eyes and started to chant, calming herself, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…" she repeated the chant over and over again to regain her bearings. She then began to breathe properly as she looked at the boy in bed.

"You poor thing," she said genuinely sympathetic for him. His obsession, she felt, was killing him and he knew that too. However, it was the only thing he knew that could keep him alive. She watched as he continued to sleep, his breathing now normal. Her eyes went over to the crucifix that hung loosely from a chain around his neck. It was a symbol to his faith and she respected that.

* * *

The Titans listened and were shocked. Starfire was the first to respond.

"He is…dying?" Starfire said in disbelief. She had only just met Desmond. He was their friend even if he had been brainwashed by the Royals. This just didn't seem fair to her.

Robin asked, "You sure about this, Cyborg?"

Cyborg nodded. "Absolutely. Raven found that his mind had been messed with and fixed that part of course. Then I scanned his body and found that he has cancer at a very critical state. It's so critical that there's nothing anyone can do. He, according to my readings, only has a few months to live."

"May Kami help him," Leo said sympathetically. He had come to respect the Knight of Genbu somewhat in his commitment. Kat just seemed impassive. She also seemed exhausted. Fixing the buckles and modifying them had taken a lot out of her. The only reason she hadn't fell over or passed out was by sheer will power. She was a very stubborn individual and no amount of exhaustion could bring her down. Of course, she felt she was ready to pass out at the moment.

"Dude, this is just so unfair!" Beast Boy shouted out. Sure Desmond had tried to kill them but it wasn't really his fault. It had all been mind control and they knew who the culprits were. It was the Royals and they would pay dearly for this. Maybe they caused his cancer.

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Starfire asked sorrowfully.

Cyborg said, "I guess we can only make the last few months of his life the best we can." It made sense but it was still painful. People knew they would die eventually but knowing that time was running out so soon was a frightening thought.

Takada sighed sadly. This was gonna be bad since now the Corporation would not have anyone to take it over in the family's name.

* * *

Desmond's red eyes opened up under his bangs. He looked to see Raven, holding his hand. Where was he? What was he doing here? How did he get here? Suddenly, the answers came at him, coming back to him and he gasped in shock.

"Dear Lord…" he spoke up and Raven was jerked from her meditation.

"You're awake!" Raven nearly shouted out in relief, not at all looking like the moody and stoic person she was known for.

"Did I really…did I really hurt them?" he asked. The answer would hurt him but he needed to know. Raven's silence was good enough to answer his question. He had been obsessing over getting his hands on the cards but he never thought of resorting to murder before. He didn't really want to kill the other Knights. He only wanted to live.

He had read the data and notes recovered from the dig. There was a myth saying that the cards held great power and together ANY wish could be granted. Despite his faith in God he had no other choice. He had so much to live for and his life was too precious for him to just give it up. He NEEDED…DESIRED that wish and it didn't matter who got in his way. He had committed so many sins. He had betrayed the people who had called him a friend and betrayed himself by giving in to his desires. He deserved to die and burn in Hell for his crimes. That was the only way he could truly redeem himself.

"Is that why?" Raven began to ask him. He wondered what she meant. Was it about the cards? She then asked fully, "Is that why you want the cards, because you're dying?" His eyes widened. She knew! That meant that the others probably knew as well. Great…he didn't want a pity party. He didn't deserve it anyway.

"Yes, it is," he answered.

"Why didn't you tell m-us?" she asked. She had wanted to say 'me' but it would've sounded too personal. Desmond, however, had picked it up and apologized.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "It's just that I didn't want to worry you."

"Too bad, we're worried already." She looked like she was about to cry. "How long have you known about your cancer?"

"Only recently," he answered. "One day I had these dizzy spells and when I started coughing up blood I knew something was wrong. I checked with a doctor and I was diagnosed with terminal cancer. It was the same time I found out about the Advent System, the Beast Spirits and the myth about the cards."

"Myth?" Raven asked.

Desmond then said, "Let me start from the beginning. It all started over 10,000 years ago…"

* * *

New form features:

**Draco**** Jack Form**

**Attained By:** Usage of the Advent Absorber, Category Jack of Spades and Category Queen of Spades. Slide the Queen of Spades into the Absorber before slashing through the Jack of Spades through the Absorber.

**Armor Alterations:** Golden faceplate, chestplate and shoulder guards. Possess a pair of wings for flight. Eagle replaced dragon in Spade symbol on chest.

**Advantages:** Longer blade and flight. Increased power due to fusion with Eagle Beast Spirit.

**Side Effect:** Unknown. Possibly the ability to fly in human form.

**New combo: **Slash Sonic

**Cards used: **Slash Lizard, Thunder Deer and Mach Cheetah.

A/N: I'll let that story continue over to the next chap. Meanwhile I think it's time for our heroes to rest up. They've had a really hectic day. I mean they just saved a person from himself. Wanna know what's the myth? Stay tune next time.

Preview to the next chap: The truth of the Beast Spirits' origins will be revealed.


	24. Episode 24: Origins

Desmond's red eyes opened up under his bangs. He looked to see Raven, holding his hand. Where was he? What was he doing here? How did he get here? Suddenly, the answers came at him, coming back to him and he gasped in shock.

"Dear Lord…" he spoke up and Raven was jerked from her meditation.

"You're awake!" Raven nearly shouted out in relief, not at all looking like the moody and stoic person she was known for.

"Did I really…did I really hurt them?" he asked. The answer would hurt him but he needed to know. Raven's silence was good enough to answer his question. He had been obsessing over getting his hands on the cards but he never thought of resorting to murder before. He didn't really want to kill the other Knights. He only wanted to live.

He had read the data and notes recovered from the dig. There was a myth saying that the cards held great power and together ANY wish could be granted. Despite his faith in God he had no other choice. He had so much to live for and his life was too precious for him to just give it up. He NEEDED…DESIRED that wish and it didn't matter who got in his way. He had committed so many sins. He had betrayed the people who had called him a friend and betrayed himself by giving in to his desires. He deserved to die and burn in Hell for his crimes. That was the only way he could truly redeem himself.

"Is that why?" Raven began to ask him. He wondered what she meant. Was it about the cards? She then asked fully, "Is that why you want the cards, because you're dying?" His eyes widened. She knew! That meant that the others probably knew as well. Great…he didn't want a pity party. He didn't deserve it anyway.

"Yes, it is," he answered.

"Why didn't you tell m-us?" she asked. She had wanted to say 'me' but it would've sounded too personal. Desmond, however, had picked it up and apologized.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "It's just that I didn't want to worry you."

"Too bad, we're worried already." She looked like she was about to cry. "How long have you known about your cancer?"

"Only recently," he answered. "One day I had these dizzy spells and when I started coughing blood I knew something was wrong. I checked with a doctor and I was diagnosed with terminal cancer. It was the same time I found out about the Advent System, the Beast Spirits and the myth about the cards."

"Myth?" Raven asked.

Desmond then said, "Let me start from the beginning. It all started over 10,000 years ago…"

* * *

**Episode 24: Origins**

The room was strangely empty, except for a single card resting upon a pedestal and covered by a glass case. This card belonged to one Knight of Suzaku named Katherine Hasuma a.k.a. Advent Knight Mimic. This was her Category Ace of Hearts: Change Suzaku and without it she would not be able to transform even with her repaired buckle.

A lone figure entered the room. He wore the same black robes and hood as the other Royals but something was different about him. He made his way towards his target, step by step, getting closer and closer. He was almost there.

The Royals didn't have any guards here for most of them didn't see the point. Their realm was a secret to the outside world and only the Royals knew exactly where their fortress was and which realm it was in. Who this mysterious person was would remain a mystery as he lifted up the glass case and quickly took the card that was just sitting there.

The Royals' overconfidence had proved to be their undoing as the figure vanished with his prize. What he or she would use it for would remain a mystery. The intentions of this mysterious figure would be known soon and what had been done will cause this figure to be hunted down by the Royals. Let us pray that it does not happen anytime soon.

* * *

As Desmond was telling Raven the story, Takada was about to do the same. He sat on the couch surrounded by the Titans. Leo had finished cooking and the ramen was still being kept warm in the pot. How he got the ingredients for the ramen was a mystery but it smelled divine. Also, a vegetarian version of the ramen had been prepared in a smaller pot just for Beast Boy.

Takada began, "All of you have become involved in this whole business with the Beast Spirits. It's time that you, all of you, know the truth." He added, looking directly at the twins, "This is also meant for the two of you as well."

"Should Raven not be here?" Starfire asked. Raven had not returned from the infirmary where Desmond was resting.

"We'll give her the 411 later, Star," Cyborg told her.

"411?"

Takada then started as Desmond and spoke, "It all began 10,000 years ago. At the time the Beast Spirits had participated in a tournament known as the Battle Fight. The purpose of this fight was to determine what race would dominate the Earth. 52 Beast Spirits fought each other in a free-for-all Battle Royale to determine the winner and the dominant race of the world. The losers ended up sealed up in stone slabs."

The Titans listened with shock. This just sounded too weird. Then Jinx, who was sitting next to Leo, asked, "So, who won?"

Takada looked to her, "Who do you think? It was the Human Beast Spirit who won and with that the beginning of humanity itself."

The Titans were struck with shock at this. Beast Boy decided to make a joke and said with a laugh, "Hey, if the Ape Beast Spirit had won then apes would rule the Earth!" Nobody found this funny as they glared at him. "Sorry."

"Is that's true then all we've known about humanity was a lie," Robin said.

Takada sighed and continued, "This is only a myth, Robin, found at the site where the Beast Spirits were sealed and later released. Anyway, now the Beast Spirits are loose and I think they want to restart the Battle Fight to determine the dominant race on Earth. If that was to happen then humanity is doomed for extinction." The gravity of the situation began to set in. "That was why the Advent System was created. Using the powers of Category Ace Beast Spirits, humans would be given the power to stop this from ever happening. The ones chosen, as you know, are me, Hasuma, Narukawa and Amakusa."

Robin, on behalf of the Titans, spoke up, "We'll help in anyway we can."

Cyborg added, "No ugly monsters are gonna dominate this planet while I'm still up and running."

"I like humanity," Starfire admitted though it sounded a bit childish. Leo and Kat nodded.

"Speaking of the Advent System, I got a question for you, Kat," Takada said as all eyes went to the Knight of Suzaku. "How exactly did you fix and modify our Advent Buckles and create those new Advent Absorbers for me and Leo?"

Kat was stuck in a really bad position. If she told the truth than her brother would know her true identity. She couldn't lie about it so she decided on the next best thing. Narrowing her eyes, she looked Takada directly in the eye and said, with a smirk, "That, my friend Takada, is…" Takada leaned closer, "…a secret." Takada facefaulted while the others did the same, the tension lightening.

"Why won't you tell us how you did it?" Takada asked after picking himself up.

"Why? They're fixed, aren't they? Why do you need all the details? Don't you trust me?"

"I do, Kat, but I really want to know how you completely modified the buckles and in such a short time too. It should've been impossible!"

"Impossible, but I did it anyway."

"I'm not going to get an answer from you, am I?"

"Not today, Takada." She then yawned and sat on the couch into a more comfortable position. "Kami, I'm tired." Leo yawned too.

"Hai, onee-chan, so am I. The battles we've had have completely drained me. I am even ready to sleep after we eat dinner."

"Speaking of dinner, let's eat!" Kat said.

The other Titans nodded in agreement and made their way towards the kitchen. Takada leaned in to whisper to Kat, "I'm gonna find out how you did it, Kat. Mark my words."

"Just try," she challenged cockily. Takada just walked past her and towards the kitchen to have some of that delicious ramen Leo had cooked.

* * *

Raven had listened to the same story Takada had told coming from Desmond. She was shocked. This was a lot bigger than what the Titans had handled before, aside from her father. The end of humanity; boy, talk about serious. At least the Titans knew why the Beast Spirits were attacking humans. It was revenge against the Human Beast Spirit that had won in the end and had them sealed away for over 10,000 years.

Desmond was propped up on the bed, hands folded together.

"So if the Beast Spirits are allowed loose, it could cause the end of the world?" Raven asked, trying to clarify all the information she had gathered.

"Yes, Raven," he said before coughing. Raven gave him a glass of water that he sipped. "Thank you."

"So, why did you want the cards? What powers do they hold?" Raven asked.

Desmond told her, "Legend has it that individually the cards only have their own specific powers, but together they have untold potential. The cards may even have the power to conquer death maybe even grant immortality. That is why I wish to gain all the cards; to save myself." He hung his head and confessed, "I don't want to die…I just don't…" He was starting to cry. This was quite torturous for him. Raven placed her forehead to his and whispered something soothingly to him. They were in very close proximity with each other but all Raven cared about now was to take away the pain.

"My mother," Desmond began and Raven pulled back a bit to look at him as he spoke, "My mother, when I was a child, died of cancer too. I didn't understand what had happened since I was only a small child, only 5 years old at the time. One day she was just gone and when I asked my father where she went he told me to that my mother was far away and won't ever be coming back. My relationship with my father grew strained as he buried himself in his work, running our family's business. I barely ever saw him and the servants were the only people who I had for company. I grew up and studied in some of the best private schools but I had no friends. I didn't see the point of making connections since they would eventually be broken." This part reminded Raven so much of her own life. She grew up alone, trying to suppress her father's influence. She didn't have many friends for she was shunned because of her father being Trigon. She was said to be destined for evil but she rebelled and was now happy with friends who she considered family.

Desmond continued, "When I discovered that I had cancer, I did not want to die. I didn't want to leave this world. I wanted to live my life."

Raven sighed sympathetically. He was more tortured than she realized.

"That was when I decided to take control of my destiny. I would not die young. I stole both the Genbu Advent Buckle and the Category Ace of Clubs and began my hunt for the Beast Spirits. I would not let anyone stop me," he finished. "Until now, that is." He chuckled. "I allowed my obsession to take control of me and that was how the Royals took control. They amplified my obsession and made it so that I was willing to kill for my obsession. I was like a puppet, a fool who had his strings pulled the whole time."

Raven didn't know what to say to comfort him. He was in so much pain and guilt and was suffering from fear of his impending death. He seemed resigned to his fate and didn't look like he was in any sort of shape to fight. She then said the only thing she could, the truth.

"You know," she began, "Being alone is something we have in common." She added, "Back when I was growing up I didn't have many friends either. I wasn't evil but there were a lot of stories and rumors flying about that made me feel isolated. It wasn't until I met the Titans that I found a place that I belonged." She wanted to tell him more, about Trigon and that she was a half demon but she didn't think it would be a good idea. She didn't know how he would react to that kind of knowledge. She then said, "I was born and grew up in place called Azarath."

"I was born and grew up in England," he said to her, opening up a little more and feeling quite soothed by this conversation.

She reached over, surprising himself and her, and brushed a lock of his hair away. His bangs moved slightly and Raven was able to catch a glimpse of his red eyes.

"Have your eyes always been like that?" Raven asked. She was trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, they have," he admitted. "Yours?"

"Yeah, mine too."

"They're lovely," he complimented. Raven blushed. "So is that gem on your Ajna chakra."

"You know about chakras?" Raven asked. The only other person who had told her that was Blackfire.

"I study legends and mythology as well as spiritualism. The stories kept me captivated since I was a little boy." He then asked, "Tell me, has your skin always been that lovely shade of silver?"

Raven blushed again and pulled up her hood. "My skin's not silver, it's grey."

"Not under this light," he smiled charmingly.

"What about _your_ skin?" Raven pointed out, trying to divert the attention to him before she turned red.

"I was born an albino, Raven," he said to her. Raven blinked. "And I dyed my hair. Unfortunately, I couldn't dye my skin."

"You shouldn't," Raven said. "Your skin's already nice." She thought, much to her surprise, '_Did I just say that?_'

Desmond blushed too and the red was quite prominent on his nearly white skin, "Thank you." He then said, "You know, when we had dinner that one time I felt that I had made a real friend. Now, I think that your concern for me proves it." He added, "I didn't have any friends growing up, you remember, since no one wanted to be seen with a white haired and white skinned child with red eyes. I was a freak."

"No, you're not," she said.

"I know that now," he said.

Raven then remembered his Bible. She took it off the table and gave it to him. "Here, it's yours."

"Thank you," he said, holding it. "I was born a Christian but never thought of it until now. I blamed God for taking my mother away from me and became a loner. When I found out about my cancer, I turned to God again. I prayed to God to save my soul when the time came and to have all my sins forgiven. I forsake God because of my anger." He closed his eyes and clutched the Bible tightly. He felt Raven's hands on his.

"You're not alone, anymore, Desmond," she said to him sincerely.

"I know that now, Raven." He turned to look at her only to realize how close she was.

She then said as she pulled away, trying to hide her blush, "Um, Desmond…What do you think about demons?"

Desmond answered, "According to the Bible, demons are evil creatures that prey on humans."

"Oh."

"But I personally do not think that's entirely true." Raven looked up at this sentence. "If that were true than angels would be pure good, right? However, Lucifer was once an angel but fell into evil. If angels can fall then it's possible for a demon to see the light, correct?" Raven smiled. "Why do you ask?" Desmond asked.

"No reason," she said. So he wouldn't think she was a freak or evil for being a half demon. However, it was still too soon for her to tell him that. When she turned to look at him she froze.

They were alone, they realized that, and their faces were so close to one another. Something was happening as their hearts began to beat, faster and faster. His moved his hand up to push her hood down so that he would be able to see her face unhidden by the darkness of her hood. Raven moved her hand to push his bangs away to reveal soulful blood red eyes. They were frightening but innocent at the same time. Raven found herself lost in them. They closed their eyes and leaned closer to one another…

* * *

King was not pleased and Isaka knew that too. The room where they had kept the Category Ace of Spades was now empty for their prize was no longer in it. All that was present was an empty pedestal and glass case.

"Isaka," King began, speaking smoothly.

"Yes, King?" Isaka responded, sensing his leader's foul mood.

"Where is the card?"

"I…I don't know, King." Isaka was roughly thrown across the room and slid down the wall. He groaned because of the pain from the impact.

"Then find it!" King shouted to the Peacock Beast Spirit's human form. "Or else you might end up sealed away again like we had been for the last 10,000 years!"

Isaka shuddered. Those 10,000 years, being locked away within the darkness was not something he would want to endure again. He was driven mad by isolation and now that he was free, did not want to endure that again. He kneeled and bowed to King's feet, begging for mercy and forgiveness.

* * *

Robin, sitting next to Starfire, was eating a bowl of ramen that Leo had prepared for them. It was delicious and reminded him as well as the other Titans, especially Cyborg, of their trip to Tokyo. The noodles were fine and the soup was tasty. The various ingredients were also well prepared and the spices added in brought up the flavor of the noodles themselves. Robin now understood why the twins' Café La Salle was so popular; the food was great!

Anyway, Takada's story of the origin of the Beast Spirits and the Advent System told him that this whole deal with the Beast Spirits was much bigger than they realized. Okay, so they saved the world a few times but something like this was so surreal. Mankind was descended from a Beast Spirit? That just proved that there was some truth in Darwin's theory of evolution after all. Well, it was just a myth but the Beast Spirits existed for a reason so there just might be some truth in there somewhere.

Speaking of Human Beast Spirits, Robin's masked eyes wandered over to Kat. She was sitting next to Leo's right while Jinx flanked his left. Kat was laughing as Jinx flirted with Leo and Leo flushed from the attention. Kat wasn't human but so were most of his friends if he remembered right. He couldn't blame Kat for wanting to keep that a secret and he knew exactly how she fixed the buckles. It must've been her power for being a half Beast Spirit. She used her powers to re-forge the Buckles and create her new one. She had used her powers to also upgrade their armors to include the Advent Absorbers for Leo and Takada.

Speaking of Takada; this corporation that he belonged to might bear some looking into. For now, he was just going to enjoy his dinner. Man, was it good!

* * *

Beast Boy was carrying two bowls of ramen made for Raven and their guest. Beast Boy genuinely sympathetic for Desmond as it had reminded him a bit of what happened to another friend of theirs. He smiled as he remembered the kiss he had gotten from the blonde haired angel. He sighed, feeling like he was walking on air.

He stepped in front of the infirmary door when he heard something that sounded strangely…Nah, it couldn't be…could it? Raven was in there with Desmond so they couldn't possibly be doing anything other than talking. Besides, Raven has never shown much affection aside from…

Okay, dangerous territory. The last time they saw **him** was back at Brotherhood of Evil HQ in Paris before he was sent to another dimension by Herald.

Beast Boy pressed the button to open the door and when the door slid open his eyes bugged out of his head. He dropped the tray together with the two bowls of ramen.

* * *

The dark robed figure appeared in the twins' room. The robed figure went over to Kat's bed and placed an envelope on her pillow. When she found it she would have the biggest surprise of her life. He then vanished like he was never there.

* * *

A/N: So, how was that chap? What happened? What did BB see? Who is the robed figure who stole and returned Kat's card. For these answers and more stay tune to Advent Knights of Legend.

Preview to the next chap: People exploring the caves in the forest are mysteriously attacked and poisoned. Is this the work of another Beast Spirit or something else? Has Tara fallen prey? Beast Boy to the rescue! Also, Takada sees a purple falling star after he is done with another one of his part time jobs.


	25. Episode 25: Fear

Beast Boy was carrying two bowls of ramen made for Raven and their guest. Beast Boy genuinely sympathetic for Desmond as it had reminded him a bit of what happened to another friend of theirs. He smiled as he remembered the kiss he had gotten from the blonde haired angel. He sighed, feeling like he was walking on air.

He stepped in front of the infirmary door when he heard something that sounded strangely…Nah, it couldn't be…could it? Raven was in there with Desmond so they couldn't possibly be doing anything other than talking. Besides, Raven has never shown much affection aside from…

Okay, dangerous territory. The last time they saw **him** was back at Brotherhood of Evil HQ in Paris before he was sent to another dimension by Herald.

Beast Boy pressed the button to open the door and when the door slid open his eyes bugged out of his head. He dropped the tray together with the two bowls of ramen.

* * *

The dark robed figure appeared in the twins' room. The robed figure went over to Kat's bed and placed an envelope on her pillow. When she found it she would have the biggest surprise of her life. He then vanished like he was never there.

* * *

**Episode 25: Fear  
**

Beast Boy's eyes bugged out of his head at the sight before him. It couldn't be true!

Raven and Desmond were kissing! It wasn't a passionate one in appearance but their eyes were closed and their lips touched. When they pulled away from each other they turned to see Beast Boy standing there with is eyes wide open. Both Goths' eyes went wide open (though you couldn't see Desmond's for his bangs covered them) and their cheeks went bright red. Suddenly, Beast Boy lost his grip on the tray he was carrying and the two bowls of ramen would've shattered if not for obsidian energy covering one courtesy of Raven and vines, actually being shot out of Desmond's hand, wrapped around the second one. The ramen were saved though some of the soup was spilled.

Raven went over to Beast Boy and gave him an even and threatening glare, "Forget whatever you saw here and I might let you live." Her eyes glowed white to put more emphasis on her threat and Beast Boy nodded quickly before zipping out of the infirmary as fast as his legs could carry him. Beast Boy wasn't known to keep secrets, even one like this, but if she heard that the others knew then she knew who she'd be going after first. With a sigh she levitated the bowl of ramen into her hand as she saw Desmond eating the noodles from his. She walked over to him and sat back on the chair she had previously occupied.

"That didn't just happen, did it?" Raven asked in disbelief.

"You mean did we snog?" Desmond asked. Snog was a Brit term that meant kissing. "I think we did." Raven blushed in response and Desmond looked away from her. Despite her oddly colored skin and hair she was quite a lovely sight to behold. The gem on her Ajna chakra also somewhat enhanced the bewitching beauty she had.

"I hope no one finds out about this."

"Ashamed?"

"No, I'm not it's just…This whole thing is moving way too fast."

"And what is this 'thing' you speak of?"

He was teasing her and she knew it and wouldn't stop until she acknowledged that they had a possible, yet unlikely (in her mind), relationship. "You know…_this_." Desmond looked at her blankly. She groaned. "This can't be happening…"

"You try to deny what had just happened," he said. "How strange. Why is that?"

She wanted to tell him, "Hello! I'm a half demon and you're a Christian! According to your religion I should be destroyed!" but she remembered his opinions on the whole demon issue. She could tell him but not right now. She then said, "It's just…well…It's complicated."

"Then why not explain it to me?"

"You're impossible, you know that?" Raven glared at him. He smirked but suddenly he began coughing again. Raven became concerned and asked, "Are you okay?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cylindrical container with pills inside. He took out a pill, popped it into his mouth before taking a sip of water and then swallowing. "Just a normal cough, nothing to worry about," he said like it was no big deal. "I should call Walter. He must be worried sick about me."

"Who's Walter?" she asked.

"My butler and also my guardian while I'm here in this city. My father thinks I shouldn't be walking around on my own without a proper chaperone. He treats me like a child and I'm 18 years old for God's sake!"

"He must care about you," she said. However, what did she know? Her own father tried to use her as a means to the World's End.

"I doubt that," he answered coldly. "Ever since mother died, as I've told you, all that mattered to him was work. The only reason he cares for my wellbeing is so that I can follow in his footsteps and take over the family business." He sighed.

"And you don't want that?" Raven asked.

"I want to live my own life, have my own dreams; not become my father's shadow." He then chuckled darkly. "Then again, how can I when my time is almost up?"

"Don't say that!" she said to him.

"It's true isn't it?" he said to her. "I don't have much time and all I want is the cards to grant me a wish that may or may not come true. I'm just being a daydreamer who can't face reality if I think I can fight my fate."

Raven didn't like hearing this. How could he accept his fate so easily? She had to give him something worth fighting for. Placing down her bowl of ramen which she had not been eating since she was busy talking to him, she took hold of his face and pulled him towards her, much to his surprise.

Their lips made contact and their eyes slowly began to slip close. Her hands moved down his face down his neck and to his shoulders before he arms wrapped around his neck. His vines kept a firm hold of his ramen bowl while his arms wrapped around her small waist in an embrace. The remained like that for a few short seconds before staring into each other's eyes.

"Raven, I…" he said, still stunned, obviously quite affected by the kiss.

"Don't say anything," she said, getting lost in the sensation of this emotion before pulling together for another kiss.

* * *

"Gochisou sama deshita," Leo said as he placed his hands together, palms flat against each other. Kat did the same. They had finished the ramen that the Dragon Knight of Seiryu had made. Kat saw that the rainstorm had stopped. She nudged him and stood up. He followed.

"Ikuzo, otouto-chan," she said as she walked towards the door.

"Hai, onee-chan," he replied before bowing to the Titans, "Arigatou. Ja ne."

"You are leaving already?" Starfire asked, sadly.

"Like my otouto-chan said we have a test to study for tomorrow," Kat said before she yawned. "And I think I'd like to sleep on my own bed too."

"Hai, Starfire," Leo said, also yawning. "We need to prepare for this test. We, unlike you Titans, still need to go to school."

"As my otouto-chan said, ja ne," Kat said as she walked towards the door that would soon lead the twins to the elevator.

The Titans watched as their guests left only for Beast Boy to run through the door and past the Knights of Suzaku and Seiryu. They were puzzled by the changeling's behavior but Kat silently directed her brother to follow her to the door. However…

"Wait," Jinx said as she walked over to Leo and gave him a soft peck on the lips. Leo's emerald green eyes widened and his face turned as red as his sister's visor. "That was for the meal and I hope to see you again, Leo."

"H-hai!" Leo said, stuttering. Kat rolled her eyes and pulled him by his braid past the door and towards the elevator. Jinx sighed, smiling.

'_So cute_…' she thought.

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" Takada shouted after the twins before following them out.

Beast Boy still appeared a bit shaken as he sat on the couch and tried to occupy himself with the TV. Cyborg looked at his friend and sat down. He asked, "Yo, BB, what's wrong with you?"

Beast Boy jumped a bit and rambled, "Me? Nothing's wrong! What makes you think something's wrong!" Remembering Raven's threat made him sweat bullets as he gulped. As far as Raven was concerned Beast Boy would keep what he saw a secret and take that secret to his grave or else he'd be meeting that grave a lot sooner. Cyborg raised his eyebrow at his friend's weird, even more so than usual, reaction and shrugged.

Robin was thinking of all the information he had gotten. Human coming from a Beast Spirit, a human one, after a tournament that took place over 10,000 years ago was too unbelievable to be true. However, did mankind truly know where they originated from? There were a number of theories, from the scientific to religious and even the bizarre. He scratched his head in frustration. This whole deal with the Beast Spirits just became a lot more complicated.

Raven suddenly walked into the living room and, after giving Beast Boy a threatening glare in which he responded with a fearful gulp, went for the phone. She picked up the receiver and dialed. Curious, Robin asked, "Who are you calling?"

"Desmond's butler and guardian named Walter. I have to tell him that Desmond is staying over at a friend's place," Raven responded after she finished dialing. She spoke into the receiver, "Hello?" before further explaining the situation calmly but also leaving out the part that Desmond had been hurt unaware that Walter knew all about it. She listened and smiled when Walter said that Desmond could stay over as long as he came back in the morning and that he was properly taken care of. "I promise to make sure he takes his medication. Bye." She placed the receiver down and sighed.

"You care about friend Desmond, yes?" Starfire asked.

"I think this is more than simple caring, wouldn't you say?" Jinx teased. Raven didn't respond and pulled up her hood to hide her blush before se walked out of the common room. She was either making her way towards her room or maybe the infirmary. Beast Boy looked quite shaken but they never got an answer out of him of what was wrong. Maybe he pissed off Raven for some reason and Raven was pretty scary when she was mad.

* * *

Desmond laid his head on the pillow and placed a finger to his lips. The sensation was still there. His lips curled into a smile as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Raven, in her room, took out something she had hidden under her cloak. It was a beautiful blood red rose that Desmond had given to her and made, unbelievably and amazingly, from his own powers. It was such a simple yet beautiful object but she wanted to cherish it so much. She also wanted to keep Desmond company but he assured her that he would be fine alone in the infirmary. That had pained her since he was so used to being alone all this time, but maybe she was starting to break through his hard shell. With a sigh she sniffed the rose again.

(Several days later…Wednesday)

* * *

A large yellow school bus left Murakami High carrying several of its students away from the educational institute. This was a fieldtrip which also meant no classes for the rest of the day. Inside this very bus were two of our main characters, fraternal twins who lived with their divorced parents, Ryuki Leonard Narukawa (Leo) and Neko Katherine Hasuma (Kat). They may just look like your average teens and school students in their uniforms but you just might be mistaken.

Leo possesses the power to manipulate the air around him as well as generate electricity from his own body. Kat also possesses elementally based powers except that hers are the generation and manipulation of both fire and ice. These abilities are kept a secret from their fellow schoolmates since they wish to have a normal, or at least relatively normal, life. This was not the only secret they had, however. In truth these two twins are also the Advent Knights of Seiryu and Suzaku. Using the Category Ace Rouge cards possessing the power of the Category Ace Beast Spirits, the twins can fuse with the Beast Spirits and transform into Advent Knights, armored warriors dedicated to the capture and resealing of the Beast Spirits that were released due to a mistake. They were made to fix such a mistake.

But enough of that. Let us get back to the story at hand.

"Taiyaki?" Leo offered his sister. He held an open bento box with 9 fish shaped bread inside. The taiyaki is usually filled with a sort of sweet filling. Leo was a great cook so Kat was unafraid to snack on one while they were on the bus.

"Can I have one?" asked Craig. He was on this fieldtrip too. He was Kat's best friend but he also had a crush on her. A few days ago, on Saturday when he discovered her secret, he had confessed his feelings to her and they have started dating. Leo kept giving him the evil eye. Craig remembered the conversation he had with Leo last Monday when he came to pick Kat up for school.

* * *

(Flashback)

It was early in the morning and the Café La Salle restaurant was not yet open for the day. Craig knocked on the door and when Leo saw him he let him in. Leo had been sweeping the floor before his arrival and welcomed him in, although, he didn't seem all too welcoming.

"Ohayo, Smith-san," Leo said evenly. Craig raised an eyebrow at this but thought nothing of it.

"Good morning, Leo," Craig greeted back. "Is your sister awake yet?"

"She's taking a shower right now and I was just about to make breakfast. You're welcomed to join us, Smith-san."

"You can call me Craig, you know?" Craig said. He didn't get a response as Leo placed the broom against the wall.

"Smith-san," Leo began, his voice sounding serious and very unlike him, "You love my sister, don't you?"

"Yes," Craig answered without missing a beat. Leo still didn't turn around.

"You know that my twin sister is all I have in this city, right?" Leo continued. Craig was starting to get nervous. That was when Leo suddenly turned around and his green eyes met with Craig's brown eyes. Craig gulped as he saw that Leo's eyes had a faint and threatening crackling of electricity in them that showed that he meant business. Before Craig could say anything, Leo beat him to the punch, "I want my onee-chan to be happy, Smith-san." Craig was ready to retort but Leo held a hand up to shut him up. "If you hurt my onee-chan in any way whatsoever I will not hesitate to…" his eyes narrowed, **"…cut you into little pieces!**"

Craig backed away, fearfully. Though Leo was not as tall as him he sure made it up for the aura around him and his confident stance. He wanted to say, "You're kidding, right?" but he knew that Leo wasn't kidding so he decided to answer the best he could, confidently, "You don't have anything to worry about, even that, Leo. I love Kat with all my heart and I'd commit suicide before I ever thought of hurting her." Leo kept his gaze leveled on Craig before sighing.

"Good, that's all I wanted to hear," Leo smiled before his expression turned serious and his eyes narrowed, "But remember…" Leo did a slashing motion over his own neck that caused Craig to gulp slightly. Craig knew that Leo was an expert at kendo and if his skills with a knife were any indication of the level of skill he had then Craig would have to be REALLY careful on how he treated Kat.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Craig shuddered a bit at the memory. It was a good thing that Leo somewhat accepted him. His memory then drifted to when he saw that scar that Kat now sported on her face.

* * *

(Flashback)

When Kat walked down the stairs, dressed in her uniform, she greeted her brother, "Ohayo, otouto-chan."

"Ohayo, onee-chan," Leo greeted back. Craig's eyes widened with shock at the scar on Kat's face. He approached her.

"Kat, where did you get that scar?" Craig asked.

Kat blinked and pointed at the diagonal scar at her face, "This little thing? It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it."

Craig's eyes narrowed and he remarked, "Kat, it's neither little nor nothing. Did you get this while you were…?"

"Yes, it was," Kat admitted. After Leo and Kat had returned to the Café last night she had told Leo that Craig had discovered her secret identity. At first Leo was shocked and then furious before Kat assured him that Craig could keep a secret. Of course, seeing Craig so worried about his twin sister made Leo smile and realize that Craig might not be such a bad guy. He went to prepare a quick breakfast in the kitchen to let the two of them talk.

"Kat, you got hurt," Craig said, worried. "What if the next time you…" he trailed off, not wanting to think of the possibility of death.

"I'm a tough girl, Craig, remember that," Kat reminded him.

"I know that, but still…" Kat then pinched his cheeks and pulled them apart. "Ouch!" he winced.

"Hey, don't be like that. I'm alive and alright. Sure I have a scar now but this just makes me look more hardcore, don't you think?"

(End Flashback)

* * *

And indeed it did. When she had walked into class that day the rumor mill kept gossiping about how she got that scar and it only made a number of people who didn't know her that well even more fearful of her. She didn't really care about rumors but Leo did and her younger brother quickly put a stop to them. How he did was a mystery but it was pretty effective.

Kat passed Craig a taiyaki and he munched on it. It was filled with cream.

The twins sat next to each other, with Leo taking the window seat and Kat taking the aisle seat. Craig sat near the aisle too to be close to Kat while on the bus since he couldn't get a seat next Kat. Melissa and Stephanie, Tara's best girlfriends, sat behind the twins and Leo gave them each a taiyaki, one filled with chocolate and another one with jelly. Tara sat in front of the two twin Knights when she saw a taiyaki dangling in front of her face, offered by Leo. She smiled and took it and was surprised to see that it was filled with peanut butter. Just how he made these and so good was a mystery but it could explain the success of Café La Salle. Let us just hope that another restaurant doesn't open up and steal the twin's business.

The bus stopped in front of the forest that was just outside the city. The teacher in charge came out first, Mr. Barkin.

"Okay, people, single file!" Barkin barked as the students did just that. "We'll be taking the forest trail to our destination so stay together and don't wander off. Those who don't follow my instructions will be left behind. Do I make myself clear, people?" The students all nodded.

Kat rolled her eyes and then smiled when Craig took her hand. She blushed a bit. Leo, seeing this, narrowed his eyes as he cast Craig a warning look. Tara was standing next to Leo with Stephanie and Melissa close by.

"Just where are we going anyway?" Kat asked as they all made their way through the forest, following Barkin's lead.

"You don't know?" Tara asked. "It's the caves in the forest." That was when Kat froze.

"C-cave?"

* * *

Takada was working at another one of his various part-time jobs. The twins were at school so the restaurant was being taken care of by their trusted staff. Anyway, the Knight of Byakko's job this time was none other than that of an ice cream man.

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!" he sang as he drove the truck around town, making sure he kept an eye out for people that were interested in an ice cream cone or a fruit flavored popsicle. Business was usually better on the weekends but he persevered. There might be someone interested in some ice cream right now. He continued on his rounds, looking for any potential customers.

* * *

Kat saw the cave and froze in her tracks. She didn't like this, not at all. Craig cast her a worried look. "Kat, you okay?"

"I-I'm o-o-o-kay…" Kat stuttered as she looked at the cave, the big cave, the big dark cave, the big dark and scary cave. "Mr. Barkin-sensei!" Kat raised her hand as she shouted out, also getting the attention of the other students.

"What is it, Hasuma?" Barkin said as he narrowed his eyes and towered over the girl he approached. From day one he had seen that Kat was a trouble maker and his opinion had never changed.

"Can I sit this one out?" Kat asked, trying not to seem scared.

"Sorry, Hasuma, but all students are required to go on this field trip. It's mandatory so you have to go all the way." He then smirked. "That is, if you're scared."

Kat didn't like the caves but didn't like it when people called her a coward. She decided to just suck it up and said, "No way, sir!"

"Good, that's what I'd like to hear," Barkin then marched away.

"Daijoubu, onee-chan?" Leo asked his sister.

She then said, "I'm fine, really. You don't have to be worried about me!" she put on a nervous smile.

"You sure? Because you're crushing my hand, Kat," Craig said to her and yes she was crushing his hand. Kat let go.

"Gomenasai, Craig," Kat said.

The students filed in and followed Barkin into the cave but not before being given flashlights to see in the darkness in the cave. Unfortunately, the flash light DID NOT help settle Kat's nerves. This was proven when a layer of ice covered several nearby random trees.

The day her original had died it was dark but she vaguely remembered that it was in a cave of some sort. Since Kat shared the memories of the original as well as her emotions it was quite obvious what Kat was feeling. It was fear and Kat was both afraid of the dark and a bit claustrophobic too and this cave was not helping with that. Her heart pounded inside her chest as she began sweating. She began to have trouble breathing.

This was not good for in the darkness of the cave was a strange and vaguely humanoid figure that quickly scurried away.

* * *

Desmond and Raven spent a lot of time together over the course of the past few days. Something happened between them that day but the Titans chose not to comment fearing the wrath of both a half-demonic empathy and a Knight who could manipulate water and plants. However, the bouquet of rose that Desmond had delivered to Raven was a clear indication of what was going on.

They were dating.

Desmond and Raven spent their time together in places they both seemed to like. They had a lot in common like for example: they both liked to read, they both liked to drink herbal tea and they both enjoyed poetry, the more depressing the better. Today they decided to meet up at the local library to read in a private section of the library. However, reading was the last thing on their minds as they were passionately making out. Raven was up against a shelf as Desmond had his lips on hers while occasionally trailing down to her neck.

"We-we can't," she said, gasping and panting. "What if we get caught?"

"That just makes it more fun, Raven," Desmond said with a smirk, his red eyes glinting with mischief as he claimed her lips once more. She lost herself in the kiss.

Raven then pushed him away as she attempted to catch her breath. "I thought…I thought you just wanted to read."

"True, but how can I read when a vision of beauty is standing before me?" he asked. Raven blushed at the compliment.

They had been dating for the last few days. It was quite sudden since the first kiss they had. They haven't said 'I love you' to one another yet since they weren't sure if they even were in love. They did like each other and enjoyed each other's company though. Raven looked a bit flushed as she combed her hand through her messed up hair. She never thought she'd be dating anyone since…she shook her head. No way was **he** going to ruin this for her.

"So, Raven," he said, smiling, "What so you have in mind in simple reading?" He liked her, he really did and despite being a Christian he was still only human. He was so tempted and content to just kiss her but Raven came with him to the library so they could read together and not just suck face.

Raven smiled, finally remembering one of the qualities she liked about him. "There is this one book I want to check out."

"Then lead the way."

* * *

Kat was not liking this one bit but remained calm, refusing to show fear. However, she had nearly crushed Craig's hand a few times as they went deeper and deeper into the dark and scary cave. She just hoped she didn't collapse or start hyperventilating. She didn't want to look like a scaredy-cat.

Of course, when a swarm of bats came flying their way, Kat yelped and it echoed all around. She blushed as most of the class laughed at her.

"Are you scared, Kat?" Craig asked worriedly. Kat snorted, putting on a brave face.

"Me, scared?" Kat responded. "I laugh at the face of fear! Hahaha!" Her laugh echoed.

Leo looked at her worriedly. The cave was cool but his twin sister had been wiping the sweat off her forehead since they entered here. She also seemed quite pale. He worried for her but if she wasn't going to say anything then he wouldn't force her. However, he did feel something coming from her due to their 'twin-thing' psychic connection. It was the distinct hint of fear.

The figure watched them and began to wheeze and chitter. It was time for it to show itself. It jumped out from its hiding spot causing several of the students to scream. Kat screamed the loudest and Leo's eyes widened. He shone his light at it.

It was a black humanoid figure with chains wrapped around its legs and arms. On said legs and arms were red protrusions that looked remarkably like centipede legs. It had a pair of red mandibles on its black skull-like face and hollow black eyes. It also had a silver metal 'X' on its chest a familiar looking belt buckle identifying it as…

'_A Beast Spirit!_' Leo thought. His buckle was in his bag back on the bus. This was not good.

The Centipede Beast Spirit attacked, grabbing Barkin and throwing him against the wall before moving towards the students. They panicked and began making their way towards the exit but Tara went to help Mr. Barkin up.

"You okay, Mr. Barkin?" Tara asked as she helped the muscular teacher up.

"I'm fine, Markov. Just get us out of here!" he ordered. She nodded.

The Beast Spirit chased after the students and the unlucky ones were grabbed and it sprayed green mist in their faces. They coughed and then collapsed before he went for another one.

Kat was petrified, eyes wide, and couldn't move. Everyone was panicking, screaming. Craig tried to shake her out of it but there was no use. Tara and Barkin went over to them.

"What's wrong with her?" Tara asked. Craig shook his head.

"Where's Narukawa?" Barkin asked.

Leo, in the midst of the panic, confusion and darkness, began to fire lightning bolts at the Beast Spirit. He had no time to get his Advent Buckle but he also had to protect his classmate. It was his duty as a Samurai to protect the innocent. The Beast Spirit got thrown back with a blast of wind Leo had directed at it before he ran with the others, picking up the fallen students. They were turning an unhealthy shade of green.

"Get outside, hayaku!" Leo said as he passed the two fallen students, the unlucky ones, to Craig and Barkin. "I'm going to see if anyone needs help!"

"You'll do no such thing, Narukawa!" Barkin barked. "As a teacher it's my responsibility to…" He was then struck by surprise as the Beast Spirit appeared and sprayed the mist in his face. He collapsed too.

"BARKIN-SENSEI!" Leo exclaimed, horrified.

Tara simply had no choice and her powers she once suppressed began to manifest themselves. Much to Craig's surprise, her eyes were glowing a golden color as the cave began to shake. The Beast Spirit retreated into the deep darkness of the cave but not without leaving s surprise or two.

"It's about to cave in!" Kat shouted out. "IKUZO!" Leo carried Barkin on his back as Craig carried both sickly green students on his shoulders. Tara followed after them.

They were now outside as the cave, well, caved in, shutting the entrance. Barkin, like the other two students that had fallen prey to the Beast Spirit, was now also a sickly shade of green.

"Kami…" Leo prayed. He then looked to see Tara and gasped.

Her skin was turning green too. "I don't feel…too good…" she said before she collapsed.

"Tara-san!"

"Tara!" Melissa and Stephanie rushed over to their fallen friend.

Craig said, "We need to get them to a hospital!"

"Right!" Kat took out her phone and dialed 911. When she placed it to her ear she saw that her brother's stance was shaky. His skin was also…No!

It was green.

"Onee…chan…" he whispered before he collapsed as well.

"O-otouto-chan?" Kat screamed, horrified, "OTOUTO-CHAN!"

* * *

Takada was done with his shift. He didn't have any customers plus it was starting to get dark. When he was driving back he saw a purple falling star. "Are falling stars supposed to be purple?" he wondered. Following his instincts he followed after it.

He pulled up in front of a condemned building. Deciding to not take any chances, he transformed. "Henshin!"

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

Now clad in his armor, Pluto drew out his gun and cautiously entered the building. There were nothing but a few rats and roaches hanging around and the vermin watched as walked by. Pluto despised rats for a good reason too for they were disease infested vermin but there was another reason which will be explored in the future.

He then saw something by a few boxes. He slowly walked over and saw movement. His grip on his gun tightened and he was ready for anything.

He then pushed the boxes away and his eyes widened under his helmet. There, lying unconscious before him, was a girl!

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is bad! Really, really bad! Tara and Leo have been poisoned. Who was that girl Takada found? Stay tune for more in the next chapter of Advent Knights of Legend.

Preview to the next chap: The victims of the Centipede Beast Spirit's poison are going to die if an antidote isn't found in time. Kat asks the Titans for help to find the Beast Spirit and get a sample of the poison before it's too late. Tara and Leo don't have much time left! Also, who is the girl Takada found?


	26. Episode 26: Antidote

"Kami…" Leo prayed. He then looked to see Tara and gasped.

Her skin was turning green too. "I don't feel…too good…" she said before she collapsed.

"Tara-san!"

"Tara!" Melissa and Stephanie rushed over to their fallen friend.

Craig said, "We need to get them to a hospital!"

"Right!" Kat took out her phone and dialed 911. When she placed it to her ear she saw that her brother's stance was shaky. His skin was also…No!

It was green.

"Onee…chan…" he whispered before he collapsed as well.

"O-otouto-chan?" Kat screamed, horrified, "OTOUTO-CHAN!"

* * *

Takada was done with his shift. He didn't have any customers plus it was starting to get dark. When he was driving back he saw a purple falling star. "Are falling stars supposed to be purple?" he wondered. Following his instincts he followed after it.

He pulled up in front of a condemned building. Deciding to not take any chances, he transformed. "Henshin!"

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

Now clad in his armor, Pluto drew out his gun and cautiously entered the building. There were nothing but a few rats and roaches hanging around and the vermin watched as walked by. Pluto despised rats for a good reason too for they were disease infested vermin but there was another reason which will be explored in the future.

He then saw something by a few boxes. He slowly walked over and saw movement. His grip on his gun tightened and he was ready for anything.

He then pushed the boxes away and his eyes widened under his helmet. There, lying unconscious before him, was a girl!

* * *

**Episode 26: Antidote**

Kat had called the Titans and in her frantic state they knew it had to be an emergency.

(Jump City General Hospital)

The hospital was brand new. Not only did it treat normal humans but on occasion it would treat aliens and meta-humans since the Titans weren't all normal humans to be precise. Only one of them was perfectly normal while others were either genetically altered, born half-breeds, half machine or even extra-terrestrial. The hospital's staff, doctors and nurses alike, had been trained perfectly to handle any type of patients.

Kat was outside of the ER where the her brother had been wheeled into upon a medical gurney. She was stricken with worry and grief. Craig was with her, lending emotional support. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Otouto-chan…" she whispered, worried beyond all reason. Due to the psychic link she had with her brother she could feel his pain and added to her own right now it was nearly unbearable. She hugged Craig, resting her forehead on her chest.

"Kat, don't worry," Craig reassured her, "The doctors are doing all they can. Your brother is going to be just fine." Craig hated lying to her but what else could he say to the grief stricken girl he was holding. One of the victims of the Centipede Beast Spirit's poison was her own twin brother for Christ's sakes.

The Titans arrived and when they say the state Kat was in they knew something horrible had happened. The way she looked and behaved right now was the same as how Leo had reacted to when she was hurt. This was not good.

Kat, seeing the Titans, pulled away from Craig and wiped away her tears. She was a mess. Her eyes were watery and she looked really pale. "You finally came," she said, voice still cracking.

"You said it was an emergency, what happened?" Robin asked. He then saw Craig and, "Um…"

"He knows about me," Kat told Robin. "I'll explain later. And to answer your question I'd have to start from the beginning." Kat told them about the field trip into the cave and then about how the Beast Spirit suddenly began attacking. Finally, she told them of the victims, two of them especially.

Leo and Tara.

"Tara's in there too?" Beast Boy exclaimed, hysterically.

Jinx's eyes widened and then she stomped over to Kat and grabbed her by the collar. "What the hell were you doing?" Jinx yelled angrily in Kat's face and the Advent Knight of Suzaku turned her head away in shame. Jinx's eyes were watering with tears. "Were you just standing around while that happened? Didn't you even help him? Don't you even care?" Kat's head whirled around and she glared at the hex caster.

"How dare you say that?" Kat shouted, startling Jinx. Tears were flowing from her eyes. "He's my brother, of course I care! Do you have any idea what I'm going through, do you?" A fiery aura was forming around Kat's body as she demanded angrily, "Do you? He's in there right now, probably dying, and you have the nerve to even dare say that I don't care? Well here's news for you missy; I DO CARE!" Flames were flying out of her eyes and hands, scaring the Titans and Craig. Kat then took a deep breath and calmed down. This was a hospital and she couldn't let her temper get the better of her.

"I'm…s-sorry," Jinx apologized. "It's just that, well…"

"I understand," Kat said, wiping her tears away. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you too. You have every right to be angry at me. I couldn't act fast enough and now he's paying the price."

"It is not your fault, Kat," Starfire said.

"Well it sure as hell feels like it is," Kat replied, feeling immense guilt. Raven could actually feel it radiating off her.

A doctor stepped out and removed the cloth mask covering the lower half of his face. Craig asked, "So, what's the word, doc?"

The doctor's expression was grim. "It's not good. Whatever type of poison this is we have no way how to treat it. They are getting worse." He then added, sadly, "If we don't find an antidote soon I don't think any of them will even make it through the night."

Jinx fell to her knees, eyes wide with shock. She just couldn't believe that Leo…that Leo…that Leo might die. Beast Boy was in shock too. Kat gripped her fists and gritted her teeth. Her nails dug into her skin, nearly drawing blood.

The doctor continued, "We'll be moving them to the ICU. You can visit them there later." He then left the teens.

Kat's eyes narrowed and she quickly ran, away from the Titans. Craig shouted to her, "Kat!"

"We'll follow her, don't worry," Robin assured Craig as he and the other Titans followed after the running black haired girl.

* * *

Kat stood outside the hospital and SCREAMED. She fired flames from her hands into the sky. The Titans saw this and were shocked at the immense power she was unleashing. A thin layer of ice was forming under her feet as ice spikes shot out of the ground. Her anger was triggering her powers and if they didn't stop her she might just lose control of herself.

Craig, ran out and saw this. He shouted, "KAT! STOP!" She had heard him and did as he said, her hands dropping to her sides. She fell to her knees, hands on her head, shaking. The Titans cautiously approached her. Craig did too.

"It's all my fault," Kat said, blaming herself. "Because of me, he's…It's all my fault." She began to cry, blaming herself for her brother's condition. "I'm useless…"

"Kat, Kat? It's me, Craig," Craig said as he kneeled down next to Kat right after maneuvering around the ice spikes cautiously. He wrapped his arms around her and began stroking her hair gently. "Let it out, Kat, just let it all out. It's okay."

"Please, friend, calm down," Starfire said, trying to console the distraught girl.

Cyborg stepped forward and said, "The doctor told us the poison is a type of venom and there just might be hope for Leo and the others yet if we find the source of the venom. Then, we can synthesize an anti-venom." Kat looked up hopefully at Cyborg. "We just have to find the source of the venom."

"I'll lead you there," Kat said. "But we need to get my bike first."

Suddenly, the same doctor from before came running out of the hospital. He ignored the Titans and went over to Kat. He didn't seem to notice the ice spikes. Oh well. "Oh, thank goodness you're still here!" His behavior right now plus his earlier panicked expression made Kat fear the worse. Jinx too.

"What's wrong?" Kat asked.

"We moved your brother to the ICU and hooked him up to life support with the others. As soon as we did he started having violent convulsions!"

Jinx and Kat's eyes widened with horror.

"Is he okay?" Jinx asked. The doctor finally took notice of her.

The doctor continued, "He's fine. We've already stabilized him but his condition is starting to deteriorate faster than expected. He doesn't seem to have much time left."

"What about the others?" Beast Boy asked, worrying dreadfully for Tara.

"The others are also stable, for now," the doctor explained. "All we can do is try to find a cure and fast."

* * *

Takada stopped the truck he was driving in front of the café. It was open and there were customers inside. No twins though. He looked over to the passenger side to look at his passenger. She had tanned, almost orange, skin and long black hair with a tint of purple in it. Her eyes were closed so he wasn't sure what color they were. Her clothing comprised of a black top and matching miniskirt with matching thigh high boots. She also wore what appeared to be silver body armor. She also wore a wide metal neck guard and gauntlets with gems imbedded in them. She also looked incredibly similar to Starfire and it couldn't just be a coincidence. She was unconscious when he had found her and still unconscious now.

The café had customers and he couldn't just carry her in from the front without attraction any sort of attention. What was he supposed to do? With a sigh he got out of the truck and walked around to the passenger side, opened the door, took her out, closed the door and then carried her in his arms, cradling her bridal style. He carefully walked around to the back of the café, leading to the kitchen, and, making sure no one saw him, walked out and quickly ran up the stairs.

He kicked the door to his room open and then walked over to his bed. He placed her gently on it and then pulled the blanket over her. She moaned a bit and then adjusted herself in his bed. Good; that was done, now the hard part:

How to explain this to Kat?

* * *

After picking up Kat's bike from Murakami High, Craig had insisted on coming along despite Kat's protest.

"I want to help!" Craig said to her.

"You could get hurt!" Kat reasoned. "And I couldn't stand it if you…"

"Hey, it's alright. I can take care of myself, remember?"

"That's my line," she said, giving him an even look. She then relented, sighing, "Okay, you can come, but if trouble comes you run. Deal?"

"Deal," Craig agreed. He put on his helmet as she did hers.

"Alright, Titans Go!" Robin said as he got on his R-Cycle while Raven and Starfire took to the air. Cyborg revved up the engine of the T-Car with Beast Boy riding shotgun and Jinx in the back, silently praying for Leo's recovery. Craig and Kat started up their respective bikes and rode them straight towards the forest, followed by the Titans.

Kat's belt formed around her waist as she held the card in hand. The Change Suzaku card was back with her and it was quite a surprise to her. That Sunday night when she and her brother returned to their room she had found the card in an envelope. She didn't know how it got there but thanked whoever did it anyway.

"Henshin," Kat said before slashing the card through a slot in the centre of her buckle.

"CHANGE SUZAKU!" the belt buckle announced as Kat's body was, literally, covered in flames. The Titans watched fearfully at this. When the flames dispersed they saw riding in Kat's place was her Advent Knight alter ego, Mimic. Craig whistled.

"That was cool," Craig said.

"Don't you mean hot?" Mimic corrected as her red heart shaped visor gleamed. Except for the new belt her armor remained relatively unchanged.

The Titans, one civilian, and one Advent Knight reached the clearing in the forest where the cave was. Mimic dismounted from her bike and stared at it. It sent chills up her spine.

"You okay, Kat?" Craig asked as he took off his helmet.

"I'm fine, Craig," Mimic said although it sounded a little more forced than usual. "Let's go."

The cave's entrance had been completely sealed shut thanks to Tara's earlier show of her powers. They was only one way they could get it opened; blasting it open.

"Ready," Starfire began.

"Aim," Raven continued.

"Fire in the hole!" Cyborg shouted, finising.

Cyborg, Raven and Starfire aimed and then fired. A blue sonic beam, a black energy beam and a green starbolt beam blew the entrance open as pieces of stone were sent flying in all direction. Craig ducked down to avoid any injuries like Robin. The pieces that hit Mimic merely bounced off her armor.

The entrance of the cave was now open. It was already dark out and it made the entrance look even more foreboding. Mimic swallowed hard. Despite her fears she was going to go in and get the antidote. She then felt a tap on her shoulder guard and turned to see Raven staring at her with narrowed eyes. "What?" Mimic asked.

"You're scared," Raven said calmly. Mimic's eyes widened under her visor.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not afraid of anything!" she denied.

"That's not true and you know it," Raven retorted. "Listen, admitting you're afraid is not a weakness. Let's just say I had to learn that lesson the hard way." Raven said before leaving the Phoenix Knight to her thoughts. Was she fearless? No, she wasn't. Right now the only fear she had was for her brother's life.

But could she tell them that she was afraid of walking into a dark cave? She turned to Craig who gave her a reassuring smile. It boosted her confidence. She then made her way towards the Titans who were ready to go in.

The sound of a motorcycle engine reverberated through the silence of the forest. They all turned their attention as a black and green motorcycle pulled into view. Its rider was none other than Desmond Amakusa.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Mimic said disdainfully. Desmond removed his helmet and just smirked.

"I see you've already transformed," Desmond said while looking at her belt. "Nice belt. And to answer your question Raven called me to help." Mimic glared at the empath.

"I thought it'd be good to have safety in numbers," Raven reasoned with her. She then blushed when Desmond blew her a kiss.

"Whatever," Mimic snorted, turning away from her and Desmond. She didn't like Desmond then and she didn't like him now. As far as she was concerned the Knight of Genbu was a big pain in her ass. Desmond had his Advent Buckle on and slid in his card.

"Henshin!" Desmond said.

"CHANGE GENBU!"

Craig's eyes went wide at this. "Another one?"

"Unfortunately…" Mimic added, not too thrilled.

Shadow went over to Raven and held her hand, squeezing it lovingly. Raven cherished the brief contact and smiled, looking at him through the blue eyepieces of his helmet. The affection they had for each other was all too obvious right now.

"Alright, let's go team," Robin said as he turned on a flashlight. Cyborg had his shoulder torch on as Starfire activated a starbolt. The green glow if it made everything seem eerie.

"Be careful, Neko," Craig said, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"I will, Craig-kun," Mimic said with a nod. She summoned her Suzaku Arrow and followed the others into the cave.

* * *

The inside of the cave was the same as Mimic had seen before. She still didn't like it but she pushed the fears back into her mind. Right now she was trying to track down the Beast Spirit but their phones as of late could not detect them no matter how much they tried.

"Just throw it away," Shadow said. "It's not working, why bother with it."

Mimic narrowed her eyes at him, tempted to shoot at him, "Listen, you, I don't care if your girlfriend happens to be a Titan but if you make me mad they'll be hell to pay!"

Shadow remained silent before saying, "You're scared."

"What?" Mimic demanded but Shadow had joined the group leaving Mimic behind. "Chotto!"

The Titans continued to look for anything out of the ordinary. The cave reminded Robin of his old mentor's hideout and he felt at home here. Raven looked around too and tries to sense for the Beast Spirit. Stalactites dripped water onto the floor and stalagmites grew from the floor. Their steps echoed through the space as they shadows were cast upon the inner walls of the large cavern.

Overall, this caused chills to go up Mimic's spine. However, she had to persevere for her brother's sake.

They reached a dead end. "Where is that thing?" Beast Boy exclaimed and his shouts echoed through the cave. He was frustrated now and Tara's current plight added to that stress. The girl of his dreams was dying and they weren't even close to a solution.

"Beast Boy…" Mimic began before she whirled around, her ears picking up something, "Does anyone hear that?"

Starfire cupped her ear, "Hear what? I do not hear anything."

Beast Boy cupped his ear as well but didn't hear a thing. "I can't hear anything either and my ears can pick up almost anything." That was true. Beast Boy had very sharp hearing.

Cyborg scanned for any life signs other than them. "It might be out of range," Cyborg said.

Shadow looked around. His eyes narrowed under his helmet. Raven asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know but I thought I heard something as well," the Knight of Genbu replied.

To Mimic's ears she thought she heard…talking? It wasn't any language she knew but she could somehow understand it. It spoke, "_Why do you help the humans while you are one of us? Don't you remember how we were sealed and denied our destiny? Don't you feel our pain?_"

Suddenly, something scurried by, grabbing Cy's attention. "What was that?" Cyborg exclaimed. Shadow and Mimic's eyes narrowed.

It was here.

The sound of scurrying and swift movements echoed through the cave. The Titans huddled together, standing back to back. Starfire and Robin held hands as the alien girl grew frightened. This wasn't helping Mimic's already volatile nerves.

Finally, it struck!

The Centipede Beast Spirit leapt out of its hiding spot and went on the attack. However, it was met with opposition as both Robin and Shadow's feet met its face and sent it flying back. It shook its head, trying to get the disorientation out as it looked up to face the Titans.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin's command echoed and they went on the attack.

Shadow began by manipulating the moisture in the air around him to form a giant water bomb. He hurled the bomb at the Beast Spirit and sent it flying into the air. He then drew three cards and slashed them.

"RUSH! BLIZZARD! POISON!"

"**BLIZZARD VENOM!**"

He jumped up and then stabbed the tip of his staff into the Beast Spirit, freezing its blood cold and infecting it with poison. He then threw it to the ground. It miraculously recovered. Starfire fired her starbolts at it and it ran to avoid them but ran into Cyborg who punched it away and sent it slamming into a wall. Raven chanted her usual magic words and pinned it against the wall with stalagmites she pulled out of the ground. Green blood spilt from its wounds. Jinx hexed a few stalactites hanging above it and they came crashing down on it. It was over.

Or was it?

The Centipede Beast Spirit twisted its body and then actually ripped its own body off its pinned limbs. Its arms and legs then, miraculously, regenerated and grew back before it made a run for it.

"TITANS! AFTER HIM!" Robin shouted. Beast Boy transformed into a tiger and pounced on it. The Centipede Beast Spirit struggled but the green tiger's weight was pressed upon it. Beast Boy kept it still until the Titans came. Suddenly, the Beast Spirit's head twisted around and then it spewed green mist into Beast Boy's face. Reverting back to human form, Beast Boy coughed and let the Beast Spirit escape before he fell unconscious.

"Oh no! BB!" Cyborg shouted as he dashed over to his friend. He looked greener than normal, a sickly shade to be exact.

"He's been poisoned like the others," Mimic said, seeing it happening all over again. Now, because of her, another one had fallen prey. No more. "Take care of him, I'm going after it."

"Not without us," Robin said.

"Robin, listen to me, without any armor you and the others are vulnerable from its poison," Mimic explained to him, reasoning. "Only Shadow and I can fight it without being poisoned since our helmets can filter out poisonous gasses."

"She's right," Shadow said. "You should get Beast Boy out of here while the Knight of Suzaku and I go after it." Shadow then coughed.

"You okay?" Mimic said, concerned. "You can sit this one out if you want."

"No, I'm fine," Shadow denied but he then started coughing more violently. Raven went over to him.

"Listen to her, Shadow. You're not well," Raven said to him. Shadow looked into her eyes and relented.

"Alright."

Mimic snickered in her mind, '_Whipped._' She then went in the direction the Centipede Beast Spirit had taken.

* * *

Takada was in his normal clothes after removing his ice cream man uniform. He took a chair and sat on it backwards while he faced the girl lying in his bed right now. Once in a while she would move and clutch the blanket to herself. Takada began thinking.

'_Who is she? Where did she come from? What's her name?_' and then a surprising thought came to mind, '_She's so beautiful…_' He blinked. "Okay, where did THAT thought come from?" He had to admit that this strange girl was quite beautiful but to say that he was falling in love was highly unlikely. He didn't really believe in love at first sight. This was just simple attraction. However, was he falling in love? Nah, couldn't be! For one he didn't know one thing about her and even if he was in love, how was he to be sure that she would return his feelings? Plus he was a very busy person. Living on his own, renting a room from the twins, he had to support himself so he had various part-time jobs. Kat had teased him calling him a 'fulltime part-timer'. Takada had to chuckle at that for that was very, very true. He continued to watch her as she slept comfortably in his bed, waiting for 'Sleeping Beauty' to arise from her slumber.

* * *

Mimic continued to walk, following any clues to what direction the Beast Spirit had taken. She would've gotten lost if not for the T-Communicator she had on her to lead to the other Titans. It was dark in the cave but lucky for her that her visor allowed her to see in the dark.

The cave reminded her too much about how her original died. That feeling was something she could never get over. The darkness, suffocation, and then finally followed by death. She didn't like that feeling and she may never get over it and this cave was not making it any easier for her one bit. It just brought up some very unpleasant memories for her.

She listened and then she turned around to be facing the Centipese Beast Spirit. It then began speaking to her in a strange alien, yet strangely familiar, language, asking "_Who are you? What are you?_" It added, "_You wear the face of a human yet you are not_."

Mimic replied, speaking the same language which surprised her, "_I **am** human, unlike you_."

"_That is not true. You are a Beast Spirit, like the rest of us. You look quite familiar to us_."

"_Who is this 'us'_?" she asked. '_Is he talking about the Royals?_' Mimic thought.

"_Us is all of us_," it replied, not making sense. "_Us is everywhere wanting to cry out for freedom. Us is us!_" He asked her, "_Why have you come here?_" The answer it got was in the form of an arrow that came flying at it. It dodged.

"_To defeat you_," Mimic answered calmly.

"_Just as the Battle Game demands us_," the Centipede Beast Spirit told her before it lunged at her. Mimic sidestepped its attack and then slashed down with her bow. It caught it and then spat a green wad at her. She tilted her head to the side and the wad was stuck to part of the wall. The part sizzled and smoked as it melted.

Mimic noted mentally to herself, '_Alright, acid spit. Very bad_!' She then kicked it away and fired an arrow only for it to jump up. Mimic smirked before firing a fireball at it that exploded on its chest sending it flying and crashing upon the floor. "_I'm afraid of the dark, I'm afraid of cramp and closed spaces_," she admitted, "_But you know what I'm afraid of the most?" _Her mind went over to her brother who was lying in the hospital._ "What I'm afraid of the most is losing my family_!"

"_Family?_" the Beast Spirit said, confused.

Mimic detached her buckle from her belt and attached it to her bow, making it her card reader. She then drew three cards and much to her surprise they weren't her cards…

They were her brother's. The Kick Locust, Thunder Deer and Mach Cheetah cards were in her hand.

Her brother was cheering her on. '_Arigatou__, otouto-chan_.' She slashed the cards through.

"KICK! THUNDER! MACH!" her card reader announced, "**LIGHTNING SONIC!**" She rushed at the Beast Spirit, ramming through it before she turned around and jumped up, aiming a powerful electrified flying kick at it. The kick hit home and sent a surge of energy through it and sent it crashing into the wall. The metal cross on its chest fell off and then Mimic's eyes scanned it.

The gland for the poison was in its chest.

The Beast Spirit struggled to get up but not before receiving an ice arrow through the head, spilling green blood. Mimic then ran at it, slashing down and hacking off a piece of its chest off, the piece holding the gland for the poison. She picked it up and turned to look at the Beast Spirit who had been weakened.

"_Chill out_," she said before firing a beam of frost at it, freezing it in a block of ice. She then drew a card and threw it at the block. The card absorbed the frozen Beast Spirit, sealing it within before Mimic caught it. She looked at the card. It was the 10 of Hearts: Shuffle Centipede.

Mimic felt proud of herself. Not only did she overcome her fears, somewhat, she was holding the vital peace to her brother's recovery. She followed the signal on her communicator and ran to meet up with the others.

A dark robed figure had been watching before it vanished into thin air.

* * *

Mimic met back up with the Titans and shouted, "I got it!"

"Got what?" Robin asked. A blanket had been placed over Beast Boy.

"I have the venom gland. We can synthesize an antidote from this," Mimic said, showing said gland. Cyborg analyzed it.

"She's right. This thing is where the venom came from. I can use the Tower lab to make an antidote!" Cyborg shouted out.

"What are you waiting for then?" Mimic asked hastily, handing the gland over. "Do it now!"

"Got it!"

Starfire helped carry Beast Boy out as the Titans all exited the cave. Shadow and Mimic were the only ones in it.

"What are you waiting for now?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Mimic replied. She had been freaked out at first. What was happening to her? She knew she had been cloned by mixing her original's DNA with Beast Spirit DNA but what was happening to her? Now she could understand the Beast Spirits' tongue. This just got even freakier for her and she didn't want to hang around this place any longer.

"Let's go," Shadow said as he walked off.

"Oy, chotto!" Mimic called after him.

The dark robed figure continued to watch as the two Knights left the cave.

* * *

Cyborg extracted the venom from the gland and began to synthesize the antidote in the lab. Kat was in the living room, thinking. Jinx sat down next to her and she looked to be praying.

"You care about my otouto-chan, don't you?" Kat asked the pink haired girl. Jinx looked at her, her cheeks becoming red. "Not only that, you seem to genuinely like him. Why is that?"

Jinx ran her hand through her pink hair. "I don't know," she answered. Kat raised an eyebrow at this. "It's just that, well, he's a nice guy and well…" Jinx trailed, unsure of what to say.

"You don't have to answer now until you've figured it out for yourself. Besides, he likes you too."

"He does?" Jinx looked ecstatic at this latest bit of info.

"Yup, he does," Kat confirmed. "About time too. In school a lot of girls seem to like him but he doesn't seem to notice. You're the first girl since ever that he seems to be really interested in," but then her expression turned serious, "Oh, and Jinx, if you do anything to hurt my otouto-chan…" she trailed off but formed a bit of fire from her fingertips to get her point across. Jinx gulped and nodded quickly in understanding. "I'm glad we had this talk." Kat grinned.

Cyborg rushed into the room with a vial in his hand. "It's done!"

* * *

A/N: Well, how was that? Great huh? Well let's see what's going to happen next, shall we? And a question: Who are your favorite characters in this Advent Knights of Legend fic? Please, leave a review and tell me, kay? Also, if anyone has any ideas of the Advent Knights' uniforms if they do officially join the Titans please let me know.

Preview to the next chap: After the Titans have delivered the antidote to the hospital to have it administered upon the victims of the Centipede Beast Spirit, Kat returns to find Takada with a girl in his bed. Meanwhile, something is happening in the hospital.

**New card sealed:**

Category 10 of Hearts: Shuffle Centipede.


	27. Episode 27: Hospitality

Cyborg extracted the venom from the gland and began to synthesize the antidote in the lab. Kat was in the living room, thinking. Jinx sat down next to her. It seemed to the Knight like the witch was… praying.

"You care about my otouto-chan, don't you?" Kat asked the pink haired girl. Jinx looked at her, her cheeks becoming red. "Not only that, you seem to genuinely like him. Why is that?"

Jinx ran her hand through her pink hair. "I don't know," she answered. Kat raised an eyebrow at this. "It's just that, well, he's a nice guy and well…" Jinx trailed, unsure of what to say.

"You don't have to answer now until you've figured it out for yourself. Besides, he likes you too."

"He does?" Jinx looked ecstatic at this latest bit of info.

"Yup, he does," Kat confirmed. "About time too. In school, a lot of girls seem to like him but he doesn't seem to notice. You're the first girl since ever that he seems to be really interested in," but then her expression turned serious, "Oh, and Jinx, if you do anything to hurt my otouto-chan…" she trailed off but formed a bit of fire from her fingertips to get her point across. Jinx gulped and nodded quickly in understanding. "I'm glad we had this talk." Kat grinned.

Cyborg rushed into the room with a vial in his hand. "It's done!"

* * *

**Episode 27: Hospital-ity**

The antidote was ready, and Cyborg was going to test it on Beast Boy just to make sure.

"You sure this is safe?" Raven asked, as Cyborg injected the antidote into Beast Boy.

"We don't have much of a choice, Raven," Cyborg told her. "BB needs this, so we can figure out if this stuff works. If it does save him, I can start mass-producing it."

"Or it could kill him," Kat said and the eyes of the Titans glared at her. "What? It could happen. I know we don't have time to test it out on anything else, but even you guys have to admit that this is risky."

"Yes, it is," Robin replied in agreement. "But, like you said, we're running out of time and we don't have that many options left."

"Please recover quickly, friend Beast Boy," Starfire pleaded. Jinx was comforting the distraught Tamaranean by rubbing her back.

Beast Boy started to respond to the antidote. His body began to move as his skin returned back to its normal shade. It was still green, but not the sickly green that he was before.

His eyes fluttered open and he saw the faces of his friends hovering above him. He began to groan a bit as he sat up on the bed, supporting himself with his elbows. "Ugh…where am I and why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"You okay, little dude?" Cyborg asked.

"I guess so," Beast Boy answered. "Man, that poison stuff really smelled bad!"

"He's okay," Raven said. "He should be to be cracking jokes right now."

Starfire then hugged Beast Boy, "Oh, friend! You have become well! I feel oh so joyous of your recovery!"

"I won't _stay_ recovered for long if you crush me, Star!" Beast Boy yelped as Starfire's embrace was making it really hard for him to breathe.

"We now the antidote works now, so let us administer it to the other victims," Ichijyo said.

"Shouldn't we run some tests on BB first?" Cyborg asked.

"Tests later!" Jinx said to him. "Leo and the others need this antidote **now!**"

"I agree," Kat nodded and then she pointed towards the door. "Titans, Ikuzo (let's go)!"

"Aren't I supposed to be in charge?" Robin scratched his head in confusion.

* * *

Kat stood outside of the ICU with the rest of the Titans, Desmond and Craig, watching as one of the doctors and Cyborg began administering the doses of the antidote into the Centipede Beast Spirit's victims; it was being given to the patients by way of injection. Beast Boy was taken away to go through some tests, just to see if he had fully recovered from the poison. It also helped to lift his spirits that the nurse who wheeled him away was quite attractive and seemed to have a bit of a thing for superheroes.

In seconds the victims' skin color reverted to normal. Kat let out a sigh of relief as Craig pat her on the back. "You did it, Kat," he congratulated his girlfriend. Kat smiled at him.

"Arigatou, Craig."

The doctor who had assisted in distributing the antidote along with Cyborg walked out of the ICU and another doctor met up with them, shaking Cyborg's hand vigorously. "The antidote was an immense help, Cyborg. How did you ever come across it?" Cyborg's eye wandered over to Kat. Kat just gave him a wink and a small smile; nothing more, nothing less.

"Let's just say I had a lot of help," Cyborg replied, trying not to sound _too_ sly. The doctor just shrugged and went back into the ICU with a few nurses to check on the patients.

"You think they'll let us go in?" Jinx asked.

"Maybe later, Pinky," Kat said, now relieved. "The doctors need to run some tests on them to see if they're a-okay. Let's just come by tomorrow or something."

"It's already late," Desmond said. "My butler worries about me constantly, and I need to be getting home before he has a heart attack on my account." He then kissed Raven's hand cordially, causing the girl to blush and Starfire to squeal at the affection. Jinx just smirked. "Goodnight, Raven. I bid you adieu," he said charmingly before he took Starfire's hand and kissed it as well as Jinx's, repeating the same motion. Robin glared at him as he kissed Starfire's hand, which made the alien girl blush. He waved to the Titans and said, "Goodnight to you all as well and I do hope to be seeing you around." He bowed and then turned on his heels before walking away.

"Oh yeah, he's a keeper," Jinx teased Raven.

"He didn't even kiss my hand," Kat pointed out.

"Did you want him to?" Craig asked, giving her a look.

"No way, but I'd like to be included somehow."

"How about this?" Craig took her hand and kissed it. "Better?"

Kat blushed and smiled. "Yeah, better."

* * *

Kat arrived home and locked up the café for the night. As she walked up the stairs, she noticed that the lights to Takada's room were on. Curious, she decided to go check up on their tenant.

What she came across surprised her. Takada was asleep on a chair. His head was resting on his arms, which were on the back of the chair since he was sitting on it backwards. He was facing his bed, and on his bed was a black haired girl with tanned, nearly orange skin. Kat looked between Takada and the girl a few times before she sighed. She was too tired for surprises right now, anyway, and she needed her shuteye. She'd talk to Takada about this tomorrow.

* * *

(The very next day…)

Kat woke up with a yawn and went to the bathroom. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and then got herself dressed for school. When she walked downstairs she was half expecting to see her brother wiping the tables and sweeping/mopping the floors and also having breakfast cooking in the kitchen. But then she was brought back to reality when she remembered that her twin brother was in the hospital still recovering from the Centipede Beast Spirit's venom. Speaking of which… she took out the card and looked at its main image, a centipede. Sealed inside was the Beast Spirit itself and she grinned, satisfied that it had gotten its just rewards. She heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs to see Takada ambling awkwardly down, yawning. She then remembered something else, which she had been meaning to ask him.

"Takada, who is that girl in your room?" Kat asked. Takada froze, eyes wide open.

"Um…" he either didn't have anything coherent to say, or he just didn't know what to say. It could have been both.

"You have to remember that you are just renting a room from me and my otouto-chan, and neither of us appreciates it if you bring home strange women. Now, kindly tell me the truth before I shove an icicle right up your ass or down your throat! If you're lucky, by the time you spill the beans I won't have decided on one of those two yet!"

Takada looked scared, really scared. He was their superior, that was true, but Kat was a really intimidating figure under normal circumstances, and right now she meant business. Nevertheless, he decided to change the topic of conversation in a last-ditch attempt to save himself, rather than spit out the awkward truth. "Hey, where's Leo?"

Kat answered, "He's in the hospital. He got attacked by a… Beast Spirit."

"Why wasn't I told about this?" he asked her. "Wait a minute, don't tell me the phones _still_ can't detect them!"

"Stop changing the subject!" she snapped. "Besides, my otouto-chan is going to be fine. He's recovering right now and I'm going to visit him later after school or during lunch. Now then: who is that girl?"

Takada sighed, and then began to recount the story about how exactly he had found the girl.

Kat listened and arched an eyebrow skeptically after Takada had finished, "Are you kidding me? She fell from the sky?"

"Well, what other explanation is there, in all seriousness?" Takada asked. "I mean there was a purple shooting star and I found her in the same place where it fell. She was also unconscious so I couldn't just leave her. Trust me, you can't make stuff like this up; not even _I_ could."

Kat sighed. "Alright, but please inform me next time about anything like this."

Takada then retorted, "And please report to me if you've encountered and sealed any Beast Spirit in the future. I'm still your superior on the field, Hasuma."

"Yeah, yeah," Kat said, nodding nonchalantly. "Well, I'm gonna be late to school. Take care of the girl, yourself and the café while I'm gone, kay? Ja ne!" She walked out the door, pulled on her helmet and sped off on her bike.

"Ja ne!"

* * *

Leo was already awake, and he felt a whole lot better. He was a bit stiff, but that was to be expected. After all, he had been asleep for quite awhile.

"I wonder how onee-chan is doing?" he asked himself as he looked up at the ceiling of the ward he was in. He was sharing it with Tara, who currently lay in a bed beside him. She was still asleep and snoring. Although, that wasn't to say he wasn't grateful to have her as his roommate; he could've had Barkin instead, and the mere thought of _that_ happening made him shudder.

He had failed to defeat the Beast Spirit and, even worse, he had been soundly thrashed by it. The experience had made him promise himself to train harder once he got out of the hospital. Wearing only a green hospital gown, he realized how desperately he wanted to be in his normal set of clothes.

On the bedside table was a large number of get-well cards, mostly from the girls at school. He never really noticed that he was ever that popular, but there was one card in particular that caught his eye and meant a lot to him. It was black with a pink unicorn drawn on it. His trained eye could tell it was handmade, and the words were written in beautiful cursive. The name signed at the bottom was…

The door to the ward opened and Leo smiled at the pleasant surprise.

* * *

Kat rode her bike towards the hospital. It was already lunch period, and right now she wanted to go visit her brother.

She arrived at the hospital and parked her bike before removing her helmet and running in.

"No running!" a nurse scolded futilely. Kat simply gave her a salute and continued to make her way towards the ward her brother was in.

She opened the door and the sight she beheld surprise her.

Jinx was sitting by Leo's bed and he was propped up by some pillows. The pink haired girl was cutting and pealing some apples for him before feeding them to him. Leo blushed at the attention he was getting, but he certainly didn't seem to be _hating_ it. His green eyes then fell upon his sister and he quickly swallowed the piece of apple in his mouth, almost choking on it.

"Onee-chan!" Leo shouted out, happy to see his sister.

"Yo!" Kat said, doing a two-fingered salute and winking before she walked in. "I see you already have company, otouto-chan."

"Hai, onee-chan," Leo nodded, smiling. "Arigatou," he then said. Kat then looked at him, confused. Leo explained, "Jinx-san told me on how you single handedly got the antidote for me and the others. I owe you my life."

Kat was coming close to tears, but she kept her composure. She simply said, "Think nothing of it, otouto-chan. We're family, so you don't owe me a thing and you never, ever will. Besides, Cyborg was the one who actually made the antidote. All I did was get the pure venom sample."

"Onee-chan, Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu," Leo bowed his head slightly. Kat sighed.

"So, how long are you gonna be stuck in here?" Kat asked.

"A few days. They need me to stay for observation and some more tests," Leo replied.

"I see…"

Jinx then stood up and said, "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back later," before she exited the room, leaving the twins alone.

There were a few seconds of tense silence before either of them chose to speak again.

"Gomenasai, otouto-chan," Kat said. She continued her apology softly, "Because of me, you got hurt."

"It wasn't your fault, onee-chan," Leo objected.

"But I still feel that it is. I didn't act fast enough and you…"

"I'm still alive, aren't I? And I do know that you would never intentionally let any harm come to me." He then smiled. "Daisuki, onee-chan."

Kat then walked over and fell to her knees before resting her head on his lap, crying in apology. He only stroked her head soothingly, comforting her, telling her that it was okay.

Jinx peaked and smiled at the exchange of sibling love.

* * *

Desmond was on his way to visit Leo at the hospital. He and the Knight of Seiryu weren't really close friends, but he was honor-bound to show a certain sense of respect towards him. After all, the young Dragon Knight had earned it, for both defeating him in combat, as well as freeing him from the Royals' control.

Speaking of the Royals, he stopped abruptly as his path was suddenly being blocked by three familiar, dark robed and hooded figures. He took off his helmet and his red eyes narrowed at them. No one so much as twitched with the silence between them was heavy and tense.

* * *

Lunch period was nearly over, so Kat had to keep her visit short. She said to her little twin brother, "I'll be back later. Take care of yourself, kay?"

"Hai, onee-chan," Leo nodded as Kat walked out of the ward. Jinx walked right back in and smiled.

"You have a really great sister, you know that?" Jinx asked.

"Hai, I do," Leo agreed. Jinx then sat on the bed and looked him in the eye. The auburn haired and green eyed youth blushed. "Ano…'

Jinx grinned slyly before she moved forward. Leo wanted to back away a bit but couldn't. There was something in the mood that made him less nervous and more calm as he began to close his eyes. Their faces were drawing closer, and closer, their lips inches apart. Just a bit more and…

The door suddenly swung open, causing the two to immediately back off from one another. It was a nurse who said, "Sorry, visiting hours are over."

Jinx cursed in her mind, '_Damn…so close…_'

* * *

It was much later in the day before Kat could visit her little twin brother again. Craig was coming along too, as well as Melissa and Stephanie, who were Tara's best friends.

The last bell rang and the students began to run out of their last period classes, flooding out of the building in a huge mass. Kat and Craig immediately made their way to their bikes. Melissa and Stephanie followed them.

"Mind if we hitch a ride?" Stephanie asked. Kat shrugged.

"Whatever, just grab a helmet and hold on," Kat told her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Tara had a guest of her own, a green one to be more precise. Tara smiled as Beast Boy sat down on chair next to her bed. Leo had been given some meds, so he was fast asleep.

"You okay?" Beast Boy asked the blonde haired girl.

"I've been better," Tara said shyly as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Beast Boy, I'm…"

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize," Beast Boy interrupted. "I understand that you just wanted a normal life for yourself."

"It's not that," Tara said, shaking her head. "I want to tell you that…well…I lo-"

The door swung open and Melissa and Stephanie ran in, roughly pushing Beast Boy aside as they went over to their friend.

"You okay, T?" Stephanie asked.

"Want me to fluff your pillow or get you a glass of water or something?" Melissa added.

"I'm fine, guys, chill," Tara said to them, a little miffed that they had busted in at such an important moment. Beast Boy stood up.

"Um…hi?" he said, a little uncertainly.

"Oh, it's you," Stephanie said, eyes rolling.

"Shouldn't you, y'know, be somewhere else, Brat-Boy?" Melissa snorted.

"Guys, c'mon," Tara coaxed them. "If it wasn't for Beast Boy's help I wouldn't have gotten better."

"I just tested the antidote, nothing major," Beast Boy said, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thanks then, Brat-I mean, Beast Boy," Melissa corrected herself, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Yeah, me too," Stephanie said, after being elbowed gently by Melissa. The two girls then eyed the sleeping form of Leo and grinned before moving over to him and kneeling down at the side of his bed.

"He looks so adorable…" Melissa cooed.

"Back off, girls," Kat said as she walked in, carrying a bento box. Craig walked in after her. "He's already taken."

Craig looked confused, "He is?" He got a kick in the leg for that. "Ow! He is!"

Melissa and Stephanie looked saddened at this bit of information before Stephanie decided to ask, "So, who's the girl?"

* * *

Takada had just returned from his shift and walked into the café. Kat was still not back, and neither was Leo. Tom and Sheila were able to handle things for the moment, but they weren't sure how long they could keep it up. Nonetheless, they were hoping they could assist in running things at least until the twins returned.

Takada walked up the stairs and towards his room to check up on his 'Sleeping Beauty', as he had come to call her. When he reached his room he saw her sitting up, awake, and looking out the window. His footsteps got her attention and she turned to look at him, startled.

"I'm glad you're awake," Takada said, smiling.

"Who are you?" she asked, gently. Her eyes were violet.

"My name's Yoshiyuki Takada. You can call me Takada."

"Can you tell me something?" she asked again.

"Sure."

"Who am I?"

* * *

The Titans had come to visit Leo and Tara in the hospital. Desmond had arrived, too, though a bit later than expected. Starfire gave Tara a nearly bone crushing hug, but managed to stop before any permanent damage was inflicted. Tara saw Desmond and thought he looked a little familiar.

"Arigatou, everyone," Leo said to them. Tara was still a bit surprised to know that Leo was a Titan, too.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Narukawa. Here, for you." Desmond presented the young Knight with a bouquet of flowers, but unfortunately the pollen tickled his nose.

Leo's nose was twitching and then, "Ah…"

"Uh oh," Kat said, realizing what was going on.

"Ah…"

"Everyone," Kat said to the Titans.

"Ah…"

"TAKE COVER!" Kat screamed before she hit the dirt.

"AH-CHOOO!!" Leo sneezed. But let it be known, this was no normal sneeze. Combined with his amazing wind powers, it had the force of a powerful gale. Beast Boy didn't react in time and was blown away, slamming into the wall as the bed Leo was in wheeled back a bit and bumped into the wall behind him. Tara had a shocked expression on her face.

"Woah," she commented.

Beast Boy groaned in pain and slid back onto the floor. The Titans all got back up and looked at Leo, amazed.

"Woah," Cyborg said. "That's some raw power."

"Gomenasai…" Leo apologized, sniffling. "I can't control my wind powers when I sneeze."

"No kidding," Robin mumbled.

"Believe me, I learnt that the hard way," Kat said, remembering when Leo had sneezed and blown her 15 feet into the air that one time.

"Here, blow," Jinx said, offering a hankie. Leo took it and blew into it smiling at Jinx, "Arigatou, Jinx-san." He turned to Desmond, "Arigatou, Amakusa-san, for the flowers." Desmond just shrugged.

* * *

A/N: A little bit of fluff and break from all the excitement. Well, what do you think? So, know who the girl Takada brought back is who? She has amnesia now. Let's see what happens next.

Preview of the next chap: A week has past Leo is now good as new. The café now needs the dynamic duo more than ever since a new restaurant called the Turtle Hut has opened up across from Café La Salle. Also, the Turtle Hut is owned by none other than Desmond. Will this be a war between two restaurants as Café La Salle fights to stay in business? What about the girl Takada brought back? How will she help?


	28. Episode 28: Amnesia

Desmond was on his way to visit Leo at the hospital. He and the Knight of Seiryu weren't really close friends, but he was honor-bound to show a certain sense of respect towards him. After all, the young Dragon Knight had earned it, for both defeating him in combat, as well as freeing him from the Royals' control.

Speaking of the Royals, he stopped abruptly as his path was suddenly being blocked by three familiar, dark robed and hooded figures. He took off his helmet and his red eyes narrowed at them. No one so much as twitched with the silence between them was heavy and tense.

* * *

Takada had just returned from his shift and walked into the café. Kat was still not back, and neither was Leo. Tom and Sheila were able to handle things for the moment, but they weren't sure how long they could keep it up. Nonetheless, they were hoping they could assist in running things at least until the twins returned.

Takada walked up the stairs and towards his room to check up on his 'Sleeping Beauty', as he had come to call her. When he reached his room he saw her sitting up, awake, and looking out the window. His footsteps got her attention and she turned to look at him, startled.

"I'm glad you're awake," Takada said, smiling.

"Who are you?" she asked, gently. Her eyes were violet.

"My name's Yoshiyuki Takada. You can call me Takada."

"Can you tell me something?" she asked again.

"Sure."

"Who am I?"

* * *

**Episode 28: Amnesia **

As Beast Boy was recovering from Leo's sneeze and the Titans laughing, Kat's cell phone began to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She listened and her eyes widened. She wasn't sure that she heard right but this sounded like an emergency. "I'm on my way," she said before saying, "Bye." She turned off her phone and sighed. She turned to her brother. "Sumimasen, otouto-chan, but I need to go. Takada says there's an emergency at the café."

"Daijoubu, onee-chan," Leo waved dismissively. "The café is our livelihood. Go and see what needs to be done."

Kat almost felt guilty for doing this. Takada owed her and her brother now. She then bowed to her brother, who bowed back, and then ran out of the ward.

Tara decided to speak, "So, Leo, you're a Titan too, huh?"

Leo blushed shyly and rubbed the back of his head. Jinx just giggled. "Hai," he answered.

"Don't worry, your sister told me everything," Tara explained. "Now I want to hear _your_ side of the story."

* * *

The bike stopped in front of the café and she dismounted from it. When she walked inside she saw Tom and Sheila alternating between serving the customers and standing at the counter.

"Kat, you're back," Sheila said pleasantly. "How's Leo, is he okay?"

"He's making a smooth recovery, Sheila," Kat nodded. "Tom, can you handle thing here with Sheila? I have to do something upstairs." Tom gave her a thumb's up. "Thanks." Kat then marched up the stairs to see Takada.

The nameless girl and Takada were talking. The girl was simply fascinated with Takada for some reason and quite curious, asking questions about himself. He was answering the best he could when Kat came in through the door.

Kat made the first move, "Are _you_," she pointed to Takada before pointing to herself, "telling _me," _she finally pointed to the nameless girl "that _she_ can't remember a thing?"

"Yes," Takada replied simply. Kat just groaned and grumbled.

"Just great, just freakin' great!" Kat said sarcastically as she paced the room. "Not only did you pick up a girl who we have no idea who she is, she apparently doesn't know who she is either. Wonderful! To top it all off my otouto-chan, our best chef, is in the hospital recovering!"

"He is?" Takada said. "Is he alright? Can I go see him?" He caught Kat's glare and gulped. "Guess not."

"Takada, we can't keep her here. This isn't charity house or a shelter. She needs to be put someplace else," Kat said.

"Someplace…else?" the nameless girl said and whimpered, pulling the blanket close to her chest.

"We can't just kick her out, Kat," Takada reasoned. "She has nowhere else to go."

"I fail to see how that is even my problem," Kat retorted. "I can't afford to let her stay here for good reason. We only keep you around because you pay the rent and help out around the café when you're not doing one of your part-time jobs."

"Please, let me take care of her," Takada pleaded.

"She's not some pet you get to keep, Takada," Kat said to him.

Takada decided to play his trump card. He said, "What would Leo say if he found out?"

Kat froze and her eyes turned cold as she glared at Takada threateningly. "Don't you even go _there_." He was threading on dangerous territory now but the mention of her brother's name and possibly reaction _always_ made her cave.

"He always talks about how a good sister you are. What if I told him that you threw a _poor_ girl, who had no where else to go, out on the _cold_ street, hm?" Takada was trying to blackmail her.

"Blackmail, Takada? You're playing a dangerous game here."

"I can take the risk. Can you? Your brother _adores_ you, thinks the world of you, he looks up to you. Now, I don't want to have to break his heart but if he were to find out _somehow_ I can't be held responsible for what might happen."

Kat narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She could handle her brother's disappointment. It wasn't like he wouldn't forgive her, right?

However, she remembered back when they were five and he had lost his favorite toy. The look on his face broke her heart and she didn't want to see that look ever again. She was in a dilemma. What was she to do?

She had to compromise to maintain her dignity.

"Fine, she can stay," Kat said, defeated. Takada grinned as the nameless girl beamed. "But only if she helps out around the café. She can't be staying and eating her for free, y'know? She has to earn her keep, just like you."

"Thanks, Kat," Takada said gratefully

"This isn't over," she said to him firmly before turning to look at the girl. "Okay, you, first thing's off is you need a name. We can't be calling you 'You' all the time. It's both confusing and improper. We need to give you a sort of designation. Do you at least remember _your_ name even a little?"

She looked down to her hands and began thinking. Her eyes were shut painfully as she tried to grasp her lost memories. She was getting something…her name…it was close. K…Ko…mand….r….She was just getting bits and pieces…she then said, "My name is…Komand'r."

"Komand'r?" Kat said, blinking, "Sounds a lot like the word 'commander'. No, that won't do." Kat began thinking. "Your name…we that gives me an idea…Your name is…" She snapped her fingers as a figurative light bulb lit in her head. "I got it!"

"What?" Takada asked hopefully.

"What?" 'Komadn'r' said excitedly.

"Your name is…Karmen," Kat said. "Karmen Anders."

"Karmen," Takada said, smiling. "I like that."

"I do too," 'Komand'r', now Karmen, said. "My name is now Karmen." She smiled

"You're a saint, Kat," Takada said. Kat just sighed in defeat. What was she getting herself into now and how was she going to break the news to her twin brother?

* * *

(3 days later…)

Karmen earned her place in the café, helping Sheila serve the customers. It was a good thing that Kat and Karmen were the same size do she could fit in her clothes. Of course, there were _some_ articles of clothing that couldn't be borrowed…the intimate kind.

That was why Kat and Sheila had taken Karmen to the mall and they went to Victoria's Secrets to get her undergarments. They then went shopping around to get Karmen her own set of clothes. By the time they had returned with Karmen's new clothes, Takada was whistling in appreciation at the black midriff bearing tank top and blue jeans. Karmen also wore a pair of sandals. She blushed at Takada's appreciative whistling, not knowing what it truly meant but liking it.

Training Karmen was a little hard. She didn't seem to know how to do simple chores like doing the laundry (she accidentally washed the whites and colors together) or doing the dishes (she broke like 10 of them). However, Kat had to remain patient. She did not want to have a guilty conscience for throwing out someone into the street. Karmen was a sweet girl, she just needed more time.

Karmen had natural grace and acute reflexes when she was serving food and drinks, though and she was quite attractive as well. A lot of boys would come in just to catch a look at her. It brought in business so Kat didn't mind. At least Karmen was good for one thing.

Takada kept changing jobs in the last three days for some reason. He had been a pizza delivery boy, a waiter at a Chinese Restaurant, and a hotdog vendor. She didn't know HOW he could be hired in so many places but she chose not to question it. He still got paid somewhat in tips and that was all that mattered.

Today, Leo was coming back home. Takada went to pick him up in his car. (Yes, Takada has a car.) Kat, Sheila, Tom, Steven and Sven were already set to throw a 'Welcome Back Party' for Leo. There were balloons, streamers and food laid out on the tables for a private get-together. Craig was invited too. She didn't invite Desmond for good reason. She just didn't like the guy. She wanted to invite the Titans too but she decided not to. Instead she had something else in mind.

Takada's car pulled over and then Takad got out. He went over to the other side and opened the door, guiding Leo out and towards the café. Leo was wearing a blindfold.

"Is that him?" Karmen asked Sheila. They had become fast friends.

"Yeah," Sheila nodded. "That's Kat's brother and he means the world to her. Just don't tell her I said that. She says she has a _reputation_ to keep.

"And I can _hear_ you," Kat said levelly. Sheila chuckled, embarrassed. Kat just smirked and watched as Leo stepped through the door with Takada. Leo undid the blindfold and then…

"**SURPRISE!**" Everyone shouted to him. Leo gasped.

"Sugoi! Is this all…for me?" Leo asked, stupefied. Kat hugged her brother.

"Hai, welcome back, otouto-chan," Kat said to her brother and kissed him on the cheek.

"Domo Arigatou, onee-chan," Leo said, blushing. He then saw Karmen. "And you must be Karmen-san."

"Yes, I am," she nodded. She was then surprised as Leo bowed so she bowed as well.

"I welcome you to Café La Salle. You may stay here as long as you want." Leo stood up straight and looked at Kat. "You surprise me, onee-chan. Taking in an amnesiac girl is such a kind and great act of selflessness. I am truly honored to have you as my sister." He then bowed to her. Kat blushed, embarrassed. Takada just smirked knowingly.

"Stand up straight, otouto-chan," Kat said. "You're embarrassing me."

Craig then walked in, smiling. He said, "What are we waiting for? Let's party!"

No one had any objections to _that_.

* * *

(Later…)

Jinx had gotten a phone call and was happy to hear that Leo was out of the hospital.. She lay back on the couch in the Tower and sighed.

Jinx had moved out of her apartment and moved into the Tower, officially. It did take a while for the Titans to be trustful and comfortable around her since they had been enemies but she had proven herself and now protected the city she once terrorized.

Life can be so ironic, can't it?

The doorbell rang and she jumped off the couch. The others were somewhere in the Tower doing their own thing. She then went down the elevator to the ground level to open the door.

When the doors opened, standing before her was none other than Leo Hasuma, the boy she had been thinking about. She couldn't stand it she just glomped him.

"LEO!" she squealed, tackling him to the ground. Leo was caught off guard and blushed under the girl. Kat and Takada were also present and snickered. The two of them were carrying plastic bags.

"Jinx-san, can you please get off me? I need to stand up," he requested gently. Jinx gasped and got off him before helping him up.

"I'm so sorry," Jinx said while trying to hide the blush on her face. He was blushing too as he dusted off his clothes.

"Daijoubu…" he said. "I'm just glad to be out of that hospital. Is everyone here?"

"Everyone except Beast Boy," Jinx answered. "He went to visit that blonde girl, Tara."

Leo, Kat and Takada smiled. Puppy love. So cute.

"What did you bring us?" Jinx asked, noticing the plastic bags Takada and Kat were holding.

"Just something my otouto-chan decided to whip up for you guys," Kat said. "Can we come in?"

* * *

Desmond was in his room, looking over several documents. In a few days his master plan would be unveiled. It had all started that fateful day when he had met those three Royals. They said they had a proposition for him and he listened without attacking them. Their proposition seemed too good to pass up and he accepted their request. They were Royals, and thus Beast Spirits, but for some reason Desmond felt he could trust them.

Kat was going to have a HUGE shock of her life, he guaranteed.

* * *

The Titans, minus Beast Boy, were now gathered in the Tower Common Room. Leo was welcomed by Starfire with a hug, a VERY strong hug, that would've gotten him sent back to the hospital. Thank goodness she let go before his ribs broke.

Kat and Takada laid the four plastic bags down on the kitchen table. Leo smiled.

"This is just a token of my appreciation for all that you have done for me. If not for the combined efforts of my onee-chan and yourselves, I would probably not be here today," he said and then bowed. "Domo arigatou gozaimasu." The Titans bowed back.

"You don't have to give us anything, Leo," Robin said.

"Yes, friend, it was simply our pleasure and duty to help you," Starfire added.

"But, seriously, what did you bring us?" Cyborg said eagerly, rubbing his hands together. If Leo had brought them something it was bound to be something delicious. Jinx rolled her eyes with Raven.

"It was short notice so I apologize if it is not much," Leo said. He then nodded to his sister. From the plastic bags were rectangular plastic Tupperware containers. They were large and properly labeled.. Leo opened each of them up and the Titans looked. They were shocked to see hundreds upon hundreds of…

"I made some deep fried croquets for all of you," Leo said, beaming. "Enjoy. I made beef, chicken, fish and vegetarian croquets for everyone…" He looked around. "Ano, where is Beast Boy-san?"

"He went to visit Tara," Cyborg said, his mouth already watering. He reached for a delicious and golden brown beef croquet but Kat's hand slapped his away. She wagged her finger, silently scolding him.

"Oh, really? It must've slipped my mind. Well, what are you all waiting for? Itadakimasu!" Leo said.

"Leo, wow, you shouldn't have," Robin said as he bit into one. "Good God these are good!"

"I agree. They are crunchy on the outside and yet deliciously chewy on the inside!" Starfire said.

"I'm in heaven…" Jinx said after she took a bite. Raven nibbled on one and her eyes widened as her taste buds were touched. She had to agree with Jinx on that.

"This is great!" Cyborg said, although his words were muffled since he was stuffing his mouth with croquets.

"I also made a special sauce to dip the croquets in," Leo said as he revealed a bowl and pulled away the plastic seal. They dipped their croquets in and then took their bites. The Titans looked like they had eaten a piece of heaven.

Starfire: "Oh my!"

Robin: "My taste buds are dancing!"

Cyborg: "This is THE BOMB!"

Jinx: "Wow…"

Raven: "…"

Kat couldn't help but smirk. The secret to Cafe La Salle's success was none other than Leo himself. Business hadn't been so good since he was in the hospital but now that he was back business would be booming again.

"I hope Beast Boy gets here before they finish all these croquets," Takada said. He was eating a croquet too.

"If he doesn't get here, he'll miss out on something great," Kat nodded in agreement. She went to her brother. "You did good, bro. Now that we tested out your new croquet recipe, we can start selling them at the café. We'll make a profit!"

"Hai, onee-chan!" Leo nodded enthusiastically.

"I just hope no one decides to open a restaurant close to ours," Takada said. "They might just steal our customers."

Kat scoffed. "Yeah, right. Like that is gonna happen. As long as we have my otouto-chan, no one, and I mean _no one _will be able to beat us."

Takada thought, '_I hope you're right, Kat.'_

Jinx looked to Leo who was talking to Cyborg. The cybernetic African American teen was trying to get the recipe from Leo for the croquets and sauce but Leo wasn't talking.

"Gomenasai, Cyborg-san, but it's a secret," Leo said apologetically and with a smile.

"Come on, just between you and me," Cyborg pleaded. Leo shook his head. "Oh, come on, please?"

Jinx sighed. Leo then took a seat next to her on the couch and smiled at her. Jinx, since the day she met him, was starting to grow to REALLY like him. He was a sweet, kind and really nice guy. He was honorable, noble, chivalrous, strong, and with a strong sense of justice. Not a lot of guys were like him. Most guys were arrogant and self centered/absorbed jerks, just little boys in grown up bodies. Leo, on the other hand, was quite mature. He was also fiercely loyal to his sister, which she found quite adorable. Plus he could REALLY cook REALLY well. No wonder Café La Salle had a lot of customers.

He was the perfect catch.

"I'm glad you're out of the hospital," said Jinx.

"Hai, I am. I really missed home and school," Leo said.

"Did you miss seeing me?" Jinx asked.

"How could I?" Leo said. "You were always there, visiting me, Jinxy-chan."

Jinx remembered. Yes, she always visited him to see if he was okay. Unfortunately, so were a number of girls from Leo's school. Apparently, he was quite popular but unlike most guys he didn't care about popularity. It meant nothing to him. He appreciated the girls' gesture but he treasured Jinx the most.

He really, really, REALLY liked Jinx. There was a notebook with every page of it filled with Jinx's name. It did seem a little obsessive but Leo couldn't stop thinking about her.

Unfortunately, he had no idea on how to go about it. They were good friends now and he didn't want to mess that up but something was telling him to take the chance.

What was he to do?

* * *

Monday rolled in, followed by Tuesday and then Wednesday. Now it was Thursday

Both Leo and Tara had been back in school since Monday. The other two students had recovered as well and so did Mr. Barkin.

Kat grimaced. She really wished that guy would take couple of days off.

She remembered the day Tara and Leo came back on Monday and were immediately mobbed, swarmed and welcomed by a number of their classmates. They had been asking if either of them were okay which they replied with nods. Kat mused while shaking her head. Leo and Tara were apparently missed and Kat had to endure the questioning of the entire class before the weekend came in. No one had asked about Mr. Barkin though.

The teacher came in and they all went to their designated seats.

"We have a new student joining us," the teacher, Miss Cornfield, said. She spoke to the door, "Come in."

Kat whispered to Leo, "Don't you think it's a little odd for us to have a new student so late in the year?"

Leo shrugged, "I don't know, onee-chan, but you know how the principal just _loves_ to have new students."

The new student, a girl, walked in. She had short black hair and brow eyes. She was also wearing the standard school uniform for girls. "Ohayo! My name is Hikaru Jou! It's nice to meet you all!"

"Now then, Miss Jou…there's an empty seat next to…Ah, Miss Markov," Miss Cornfield said.

"Hai, sensei," Hikaru bowed and skipped, yes _skipped_, over to her seat. "You're Markov, right?"

"Call me Tara," Tara said.

"I do hope we become friends," Hikaru beamed. She then turned to look at Kat and Leo and smiled. This took the twins by surprise.

"Okay…creepy…" Kat said.

"I think she's kinda kawaii, onee-chan," Leo responded. Kat sighed and shook her head as Miss Cornfield started the lesson.

* * *

Several classes later and it was soon lunch time. Kat's stomach was growling. Leo was carrying two bento boxes with their lunch and a thermos.

"Do you know how much I had to suffer without you, otouto-chan?" Kat spoke melodramatically. "I had to actually eat the food here!"

"I happen to think the food is tasty, onee-chan," Leo told her.

"Compared to your cooking?"

"Hai, I understand."

"Leo! Kat! Over here!" Stephanie called the twins. Tara and Melissa were sitting there too and so was…Hikaru.

Kat narrowed her eyes. Ever since she walked into call there was just something off that she felt coming from this girl. Leo just smiled and walked over, followed by his twin sister. He placed the bento boxes and thermos on the table and bowed.

"Konnichiwa, Jou-san," Leo said to Hikaru. Hikaru bowed too.

"You too, Narukawa-san," Hikaru responded. "But, please, call me Hikaru. I do want to be friends with you all."

"Hai, Hikaru-san," Leo agreed. "And I wish to be your friend too. My name is Ryuki Leonard Narukawa, but friends call me Leo."

"It's an honor, Leo-san." Hikaru then turned to look at Kat. "And what about you, Hasuma-san?"

"Call me Kat, Hikaru-san," Kat responded evenly.

"Hai, Kat-san."

Kat and Leo sat down. They noticed that Hikaru had her own bento box too. She opened it and there was a burger platter with deep friend potato wedges. It looked REALLY good.

Leo inquired, "Hikaru-san, did you make this?"

Hikaru shook her head, "No, Leo-san. Noboru-ojisan, my guardian, did."

"Your guardian?" Melissa asked.

"He's really my uncle and while I'm staying here in Jump City I'm staying here with him."

"Look really delicious, Hikaru-san," Leo said. The bento boxes he and his twin sister were having had a bit of salad, tempura prawns and mini onigiri.

"Your food isn't half as bad either," Hikaru admitted. "Who cooked it?"

"I did/He did," Kat and Leo answered at the same time.

"I see," Hikaru smiled. "So, you two are twins, right? What's with the different last names?"

Kat was about to say, "None of your business!" but Leo politely answered.

"That is because…" Leo sighed. "That is because our parents are divorced."

Hikaru looked sympathetic. "Gomenasai…I should not have asked."

"It is alright," Leo said.

The group of school friends began eating but Kat kept her eyes on Hikaru. Ever since that strange experience in the cave with the Centipede Beast Spirit, Kat's senses had grown quite sharp. It freaked her out at first (as if speaking a monster's tongue wasn't freaky enough) but she calmed herself down before she ended up burning the house down or freezing it over in panic. She reminded herself and deduced that it might've had something to do with her half Beast Spirit blood. She cast a glance at her twin brother. Could she tell him the truth about herself? What if he hated her and accused her for being an imposter and then decided to kill her? She couldn't live with him hating her like that, no way. His love for her was just something that she couldn't live without.

Craig then joined them and Kat smiled. They introduced Hikaru to the boy and the new girl smiled, seeing Craig and Kat sitting so close. It was just so kawaii!

* * *

After school the twins returned home to help out with the restaurant before doing their homework. Usually, the restaurant would be full by now or at least have some customers. But, today, it was completely barren. There were no customers and when the twins walked in they saw Sheila, Karmen, Tom, Steven and Sven sitting around the table looking absolutely worried.

"What's going on?" Kat demanded. "Why don't we have any customers?"

"A new place opened up, Kat," Sheila answered dejectedly.

"What new place, Sheila-san?" Leo inquired politely but his face was wearing a loof of worry.

"Take a look outside," Karmen said.

The two twins looked at each other and nodded before stepping out of the restaurant to see this 'new place.'

They both got the shock of their lives.

The new place was just across from their and it was packed with customers. It was called the "Turtle Hut" on the sign which had what looked like a big turtle on it. There were also banners and ribbons since it was its first grand opening. There was also a line of people waiting to get in and greeting the customers in was none other than…

No, it couldn't be…

It was Takada and he was wearing a buttoned up green shirt with a bow tie and black slacks. He was welcoming the people in.

Kat marched right over there before Leo could even stop her.

"TAKADA!" Kat screamed and Takada saw her mad expression. He looked ready to bolt.

"K-Kat! Hi! What are you doing here?" he asked nervously.

Kat stood up and looked him in the eye. Leo stood a bit far behind her and waved at Takada with an embarrassed look on his face. Kat grabbed Takada by the collar.

"What's the big idea, Takada? What are you even doing _here_?" Kat demanded furiously.

"What else?" asked an extremely cocky sounding voice. "He's greeting customers to _my_ new restaurant."

"Amakusa-san?" Leo said, shocked.

"I should've known," Kat hissed as she let go of Takada and then went over to the black clad Knight of Genbu. "What's the big idea, Desmond? You trying to put me out of business or something?"

"It's just some healthy competition, Kat," Desmond responded with a smirk. "I'm not trying to host a hostile takeover here unlike dear old father…No, I've just become interested in running my own business."

"But why a restaurant, and why here of all places?" Kat asked, not letting go of her glare.

"Business is about having the best strategies to achieve profits and this location is quite strategic. A lot of people pass by here, hungry and tired. I'm providing a service for the community."

Desmond did make a good point.

"Leo-san! Kat-san! You came!" Hikaru bounded out of the restaurant.

"Hikaru-san?" Leo asked, bewildered.

"What are you _doing_ here?" Kat questioned.

"Don't you know? I work here!"

"NANI!" the twins yelled out.

"That's right," Desmond nodded. "Hikaru is one of my waitresses. And my cook is none other than…I might as well have you meet him. Please, follow me."

Kat walked into the Turtle Hut but cast Takada a glare and muttered, "Traitor," before walking in with her brother following close behind.

The place was packed with customers. The tables were covered with green tablecloth and the floor looked like polished marble. The wallpaper had what looked like tiny turtles on them for decorations. There were also banners and ribbons hanging down from the walls as well as an extravagant looking chandelier in the middle of the ceiling where more ribbons were tied to it. There were also paper lanterns hung up as well.

"Sugoi…" Leo said in awe but then got a glare from his sister. "Gomen."

"Nice place you got here," Kat complimented in an even tone.

"I designed the interior myself," Desmond said.

"I wouldn't have guessed it," Kat said sarcastically. "Alright, who's your cook? I want to talk to him."

"Oh, you'll love to meet him," Desmond smirked. "Mr. Noboru Shima, please come out."

"Noboru?" Kat and Leo spoke at once and looked at Hikaru.

"Hai, my uncle!" she beamed.

A middle aged man with kind features and wearing a blue shirt with matching pants under his apron came out of the kitchen. On his head was a bandanna that covered the entire top of his head. He bowed and the twins bowed back in respect.

"I welcome you to the Turtle Hut," Shima said.

"Noboru Shima is my head chef. His cooking is top notch and it is safe to say that all my customers happen to agree," Desmond said.

"It is an honor to meet you, Shima-san," Leo said as he bowed politely.

"You too, Narukawa-san. Amakusa-san speaks quite highly of your culinary skills," Shima said.

"Arigatou," Leo said and blushed at the compliment.

Kat's eyes narrowed, "Ikuzo, otouto-chan."

"Demo, onee-chan," Leo said.

"Ikuzo!" she repeated firmly.

"H-hai!" Leo turned to Desmond, Shima and Hikaru. "Ja ne!" He then followed after his twin sister.

Desmond just smirked after them. He then asked, "Is Daichi asleep _again_?" Shima and Hikaru nodded their heads with bemused expressions. Desmond just groaned. "Jesus Christ, help me…"

* * *

Kat pushed the door open roughly and marched right in. '_This means war_…'

The others looked at each other with worried looks etched on their faces.

* * *

A/N: How was this chapter? Did you like it? Looks like Kat is preparing herself for war. Stay tune for the next chap. By the way, do you remember who Daichi, Shima and Hikaru are?

Preview: It would seem that Desmond's business is booming. This does not look good for Café La Salle. No matter what strategy Kat pulls, Desmond always beats her. It looks like she needs to call in the big guns and when there's trouble you know who to call…That's right. But what happens when Karmen Anders and Starfire meet?


	29. Episode 29: Perception

Kat pushed the door open roughly and marched right in. '_This means war_…'

The others looked at each other with worried looks etched on their faces.

* * *

**Episode 29: Perception**

Draco was smashed against the inner wall of the tunnel by the powerful Buffalo Beast Spirit. The creature looked like an armored minotaur with spikes in its back and a nose ring. It also wore a short cape on its back.

This creature had been killing innocent motorists and Draco went after it right after getting a signal (the phones finally worked). When he had arrived, the Buffalo Beast Spirit was ready to snap the neck of an unlucky motorist when Draco charged and rammed into it with his bike. He helped the man up and told him to run as fast as he could before he transformed and fought.

The Beast Spirit grunted and, like a buffalo, swiped its hooves against the ground before bellowing and smashing into Draco, again. This was like the 5th time Draco found himself rammed into a wall, leaving an indent. When the Buffalo Beast Spirit came charging again, Draco sheathed his sword and grabbed it by the horns. He then dug his feet into the ground and tightened his grip on the horns before spinning around and then throwing the Buffalo Beast Spirit hard against the wall. The creature grunted and then charged again but was pushed back by a powerful windblast from Draco. The creature went tumbling all over the ground.

Draco panted and then pressed a button on his Advent Absorber, allowing the clear panels to spread out. The panels contained both the Fusion Eagle and Absorb Capricorn cards he would need to win this fight. The Buffalo Beast Spirit was acting fast so Draco needed to work faster. He drew the cards and slid in the Absorb Capricorn card.

"ABSORB QUEEN!"

The Buffalo Beast Spirit then used its magnetic powers to throw the damaged car leftover by its would be victim. Draco rolled out of the way before he got crushed by the car. He then slashed through his Fusion Eagle card.

"FUSION JACK!"

The golden eagle shaped projection swept over Draco and transformed him into Jack Form. His golden wings spread out behind him, spilling golden feathers everywhere. He drew his sword and the blade became sharper and longer. The Beast Spirit charged at him but Draco blocked with the blunt side of his blade before landing an electrified punch into the side of its head. He then pulled back his sword and slashed down, slicing off one of its horns. It let out a loud bellow and then saw red as it charged at Draco. The Knight of Seiryu waited for it and then went into back kick that sent it staggering back before he did a jumping roundhouse kick that sent it flying into the wall. Draco decided that it was time to finish this fight and drew two cards before swiping them through his sword.

"THUNDER! SLASH!"

The two cards were absorbed into his sword and it announced, "**LIGHTNING SLASH!**"

As the Beast Spirit was picking itself up, the last thing it was saw Draco flying towards it and then defeating it with an electrified horizontal slash. The creature was cut and electrified before a small explosion erupted from its body. It fell, defeated, on the ground. Draco landed and then threw a card at it. It stuck onto the Beast Spirit's body before flying back into the Knight's hand.

The card was the 8 of Spades: Magnet Buffalo.

Draco sighed and undid the transformation, sliding out the Change Seiryu card and allowing the blue energy field to strip off his armor. He took in a deep breath and leaned back against the wall.

Usually, his sister would be around to help but since the opening of the Turtle Hut two days ago, his sister had been acting a little…well…

She was acting a little bit obsessive in trying to beat the Turtle Hut.

Actually…she was acting more like crazy. He remembered the way Kat was treating Takada for his apparent 'treachery'. He shuddered at his sister's display of anger.

* * *

(Flashback…)

Kat stomped back into the Café La Salle, followed closely behind by her twin brother who was careful not to ignite her already volatile anger. She sat down and slammed her fist on a table, gaining the attention of everyone else.

"The nerve of that…that…that…" Kat spoke angrily as her eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrows.

"Bakayarou?" Leo supplied.

"Hai, arigatou, otouto-chan," Kat agreed. Though the word (or words) she had been looking for was pretty much worse than what her twin suggested. Of course he didn't want her to go on a tirade of swearing like a Japanese sailor.

"So, what's the deal?" Sheila asked. "Who's running that new place?"

"An insensitive, arrogant, bratty…" Kat seethed and then Leo decided to cut in.

"It was Desmond Amakusa-san," Leo finished. "He owns it."

"Who's Desmond?" Karmen asked.

"He's this guy that Kat doesn't seem to like," Tom answered. "I don't know the details but I think that's how Kat got the scar." He added, "Or so I've heard."

"How good is the food?" Steven asked.

"Yes, how good is it?" Added Sven.

Leo looked down. "We never got a chance to sample their cooking-"

"Hai, you have," Kat said.

"Nani?"

"Hikaru's bento," Kat reminded. "You sampled a bit, remember?"

Leo then had a look of realization and then looked horrified. "The food had been…wondrous."

"If the quality of Hikaru's bento was **that** good, imagine how well this Shima guy is cooking for Desmond's place. That is if he doesn't have another master chef or cook," Kat said.

"Who's Hikaru?" Tom asked.

"A new classmate, she just transferred," Kat explained. The door then opened but Kat didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "Came crawling back I see, traitor."

Takada sighed sadly, "Kat, can you not call me that?" Kat turned and glared.

"What else am I supposed to call you? I let you live, sleep, bathe and eat here and you go working for that jerk!"

"It's not what you think!"

"Oh no?" Kat crossed her arms. "Please, enlighten me."

"The money was too good to pass up. He was paying me like 50 dollars an hour just to greet people on opening day. I need to make a living too," Takada explained.

Kat snorted and said, "You could've chosen another part-time job, Tiger-boy."

Takada glared and said, "Don't speak to me in that tone, Kat."

"Or you'll what? I can throw you out whenever I want. You're just a tenant here and I have every right to do so."

Takada then said, "What else do you expect me to do for money here? You don't pay me."

"I offer you room and food," Kat responded curtly. "That's all you get for helping out around here."

"If you'll just pay me-"

"I'll think about it," she interrupted. "Right now what's important is to figure out how to get our customers back."

(End Flashback…)

* * *

Leo pulled up in front of the restaurant and entered the door. He saw Karmen, Tom, Sven, Steven and Sheila, sitting around a table, and playing poker. They were using Orea cookies as substitute for chips. Of course, Karmen kept eating her 'chips' so it was hard to keep track on who was winning.

"Tadaima!" Leo greeted to them. It was Japanese for 'I'm home'. The others looked up from their game and greeted him. "Still no customers?" Leo had noticed that the Turtle Hut was packed and there was still a line outside for people to get in and be seated. The food had to be so damn good for people to go to that much trouble.

"Nope," Tom said as he betted two cookies. "The new place took away all our customers."

"So much for loyalty, huh?" Sheila betted two more cookies and raised Tom another 3.

"If this keeps up we might end up losing the restaurant," Sven said sadly as he folded.

Leo looked around. "Where are Takada-san and onee-chan?" Leo asked.

"They went to see the assistant manager and maybe get some legal advice from a lawyer or something," Steven answered. He showed his cards and everyone groaned. He took all of his winnings gleefully.

"Or your sister is scheming," Tom added.

"What makes you say that, Tom-san?" Leo asked though, inwardly, he didn't really want to know the answer.

"She had this really crazy look in her eyes. You could see the whites of her eyes, as in ALL the white. She was also laughing and grinning like she was high or something," Tom answered. "Knowing her she has a really crazy scheme to try to get us back at least some business."

Leo gulped, a bead of sweat forming in the back of his head. Knowing his sister and how desperate she could be…her scheme could not be considered good. '_May Kamisama help us all…_'

He went upstairs to do some homework.

* * *

Kat was in the park, sitting on a bench, thinking/scheming/planning on how to get business back to Café La Salle. So far her promotional ideas had been shot down for one reason or another. She leaned back into the seat and groaned. She was ready tom light a cigarette when she heard a voice.

"Hey, Kat," the voice spoke. Kat took the cigarette away from her mouth and turned to see Tara looking at her.

"Oh, hey Tara," Kat greeted. "Whasup?"

Tara took a seat and said, "Not much." She added, "I did go out on a date with B-Gar last night."

"Gar?" Kat quirked and eyebrow.

"Beast Boy," Tara clarified.

"Oh. How was it?"

"It was great to just be normal teens for one night. Cyborg gave him these rings that made him look normal. It was nice to see how he used to look like."

"You mean he wasn't always green?" Kat asked, surprised.

Tara laughed, "No, of course not!" She asked, "What makes you think that?"

"He just looks too used to it. I always thought he always had his powers."

"Well, now you know." Tara then asked, "So, still haven't gotten any customers?"

"Not even one," Kat said, sighing sadly. "If this keeps up we might just have to close down the Cafe and move out and that's my Aunt's business. I can't let her down like that!"

Tara inquired, "Are you still mad at Desmond?"

Kat huffed and crossed her arms. "Of course I am! He's doing this just to spite me! He could've opened the place someplace else but no! He had to open it across from the Café."

"That sounds a little paranoid, Kat," Tara said. "Maybe he was telling the truth about it being a strategic location."

"Hmph!"

"So, what are you going to do now?" Tara asked.

"I don't know. I have some ideas on how to promote the café but the assistant manager said no."

"Why?" Tara was sure she knew exactly why.

"Said they were too crazy. I mean I just suggested I do a fire eating demonstration! Where did he ever get the idea that it was crazy?"

'_Well you do seem to like to play with fire a little too much_.' Tara thought to herself. "You could try advertising," Tara suggested.

"Tried that," Kat said. "But the Turtle Hut took all the available advertising space for the next week." Kat wanted to set something on fire really badly now and preferably Desmond.

Tara then had an idea and said, "Hey, you're an honorary Titan, right?"

"Hai, so?" Kat responded.

"Why not ask them to help out? I mean, who wouldn't want to be served by the Teen Titans? Imagine Raven and Starfire as waitresses!" Tara blinked and corrected herself. "Imagine Starfire as a waitress and Robin as a waiter. They're really popular!"

Kat blinked, twice, and then her face broke into a grin. "Tara, you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that? The Titans working in my restaurant! It'll be a hit! Imagine the publicity!" Kat then took Tara's hands. "Tara, would you like to help out?"

"I'm not a Titan anymore, Kat," Tara said, shaking her head. Kat sighed dejectedly and let go of the blonde girl's hands.

"It was worth a try." She then stood up. "Well. I gotta go back home now. See you in school tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya," Tara waved at the departing girl.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Kat shouted as she entered the door of Café La Salle.

"Welcome back," Sheila greeted.

"Where's Takada?" Karmen asked.

"Oh, he's out doing something. Anyway, is my otouto-chan home?" Kat said.

"He went upstairs to do some homework," Tom pointed to the stairs.

"Hai, arigatou," Kat then ran up the stairs.

* * *

"Tadaima!" she greeted her brother when she entered their shared bedroom.

"Okaeri (welcome back)," Leo greeted back. He was at his desk and reading a book…a cook book. He had a few books on his bed too and Kat went over to pick one up.

"French Cuisine?" she read the title questionably. She picked up another. "Italian Cooking?" She put both books down and picked up another one. "Gourmet Cooking for Dummies?" Kat asked her twin brother. "What's all this?"

Leo put down the book he was reading and sighed. He answered, "I'm trying to become a better cook, onee-chan. I don't think I'm as good as Shima-san."

Kat snorted. "That bullshit, otouto-chan. You're the best cook I know."

"Arigatou, onee-chan, demo…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can compete with Hikaru's uncle. His cooking surpasses my own somehow. I don't think I can-"

Kat snapped, "Now you listen to me, otouto-chan! I'm not going to let you give up on your dream. You know why? Because I'm your sister god damn it! And there I no way my own twin brother is gonna be giving up with me around."

Leo smiled after his sister's pep-talk. "Arigatou…onee-chan."

"Hey, before I forget, how about a trip to Titans Tower?" Kat suggested. "I have this really great idea."

"Are you sure the Titans won't mind?" Leo asked as Kat took out her communicator.

"I'll call them first to see if their free. Maybe we can arrange a meeting or something," Kat said as she called, "Hello, Tweety?"

* * *

Jinx sat on the couch expectantly, feeling far too giddy to do anything else. Leo was coming for a visit. She had checked her hair and makeup and put on a clean dress. She sat on the couch with the other Titans as they waited.

"Robin, why do you think friend Kat called?" Starfire asked her beau.

"I don't know, Star. She just said it was urgent," Robin shrugged.

"Well, it better be damn important for them to interrupt me kicking Beast Boy's butt at videogames," Cyborg said.

"Dude, I was kicking your butt!" Beast Boy pointed out.

"Was not!" Cyborg snapped.

"Was too!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Please, friends, do not argue," Starfire pleaded.

Kat and Leo entered through the living room doors and the girl also known as Advent Knight Mimic announced, "Titans, we have come bearing gifts!"

"I made bentos for everyone!" Leo said as he held up the Japanese box lunches. "Itadakimasu."

Jinx glided over and batted her eyes flirtatiously. She grinned and purred. "Aw…you shouldn't have." This made Leo blushed as he put the bentos down on the dining room table.

"So, what's the emergency?" Robin asked.

"Well…" Kat was about to begin when she noticed something odd. "Hey, where's Blackbird?" she was talking about Raven.

Cyborg answered, "Desmond came and took her out for lunch."

CRACK!

The Titans' eyes widened as she broke a chair in two with her bare hands. A cross vein was throbbing on her head as her teeth were gritted and her eyes were on fire. Smoke was coming out of her nostrils. Leo gulped and said to his sister, "Onee-chan, please count to three. Ichi, nii, san. Ichi, nii, san."

Kat counted as her brother suggested and calmed down. She dropped the pieces of the broken chair to the floor. Beast Boy whispered to Robin, "Remind me to never get on her bad side."

"Okay, so the Blackbird's out on a date with the Turtle, is she? Well…" Kat seethed and then calmed down. "So, anyway, you guys are superheroes so that means you gotta help, right?"

"What is it that you need assistance with?" Starfire asked. In the background, Jinx was smiling at Leo lovingly and he blushed, not knowing what to do.

"You all do know that the Turtle Hut is stealing business from Café La Salle, right?" Kat questioned.

"Oh, we ate their last night. Desmond invited us," Cyborg said, smiling and rubbing his tummy in satisfaction. "Man the food there was good." He then realized that Kat was looking like she was gonna set his innards on fire. He gulped and said uneasily, "Um…please continue."

"Anyway, I've been trying to find a way to get more customers and this idea just came to me!" Kat then announced, "Imagine this: THE TEEN TITANS WORKING AT CAFÉ LA SALLE FOR THE DAY!"

"WHAT!?" The Titans shouted.

"Is this a publicity stunt or something?" Robin asked.

"Yes, it is," Kat nodded. "So, what do you say?"

"Kat, we're heroes, we're not some people you can rent," Robin said sternly.

Kat raised an eyebrow, "I know you would say that so me and my otouto-chan have decided to pay you…about 1000 dollars each."

Beast Boy jumped at the sum, "We'll take it!"

"Hold on," Robin raised a hand. "How are you gonna pay us each that much? It's like 6000 in total."

Kat rolled her eyes and her eyes went to her brother. Her eyes then went back to Robin, "Oh, Robin…haven't you ever heard of the name 'Narukawa' before?"

"I haven't-" but Starfire interrupted.

"Oh, I have!"

"You have, Star?" Jinx asked as she was holding Leo's arm. He was blushing but didn't seem to be hating the attention or her advances.

Starfire whipped out a fashion magazine. On the cover was a picture of an attractive Japanese woman with long black hair and storm blue eyes. Kat and the woman looked almost alike. "Emiko Narukawa, the President of Narukawa Inc and one of the most well known fashion designers in the world," Starfire explained.

"And our mother," Kat added. The Titans all gasped. "She sends us allowance money and it's actually more than we need per month. We can easily pay you guys the money."

"We will give you a week to decide," Leo said and bowing. "Ja ne." He leaned over and gave Jinx a kiss on the cheek. "You too, Jinx-san."

"Yeah…bye…" Jinx swooned. Kat grinned.

'_Nice one, otouto-chan,_' Kat thought. "Okay, you guys got a week to think about it. See ya all later."

The twins then left the living room and the Titans looked at one another.

"I can finally get the money to buy that moped I've always wanted," Beast Boy said. "Let's do it!"

"It would be most fun," Starfire said excitedly.

"I agree," Jinx said. "Let's do this!"

"Maybe I can cook or something," Cyborg said.

Robin didn't know what to do. He had to sleep on this. He thought, '_At least they gave us a week to think about it._'

* * *

The Next Day, Monday…12.30 PM

Takada was on his bike with Karmen riding behind him. She had never ridden on a motorbike before and it had been exhilarating to feel the wind and speed even though she was wearing a helmet. Takada took off his helmet and dismounted from the bike and helped Karmen off. Karmen took off the helmet she had been wearing.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"The bank," Takada answered. "Kat thinks you might need a bank account. The twins can't take you since they got school and the others are busy at the café. I'm on my break so I can take you to have a new bank account made."

"Oh, thank you!" she hugged him and then, surprisingly, kissed him on the cheek.

Takada blushed. "Well…um…let's go in."

As the two of them entered, a black van pulled up in front of the back. Inside the van were 6 men wearing ski masks.

"Okay, you know the drill," said the first masked man, obviously their leader. It was also plainly obvious that they were up to no good. They were also armed, adding to the effect.

"But, boss, what about the Titans?" asked another bank robber.

"We shoot em down," the boss said. "Now, let's move!" They all exited the vehicle.

* * *

"GET DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" the boss shot into the ceiling and causing panic. "SHUT UP, HANDS ON YOUR HEADS, AND ON THE GROUND, NOW!"

The bank customers began to what the bank robbers said. Takada and Karmen were among them.

"Oh, crap…" Takada muttered.

"Takada, what's going on?" Karmen asked, confused.

"It's a bank robbery, Karmen." Takada watched as the bank robbers instructed the bank workers to empty the registers. Luckily, Takada had put on his Advent Buckle before they were all told to get down. All he had to do was slide in the card that was in his hand. He had to wait for the right time or else all these people would get hurt…He watched all the masked men who had their rifles pointed at everybody. Not good.

"Okay, let's move!" the boss ordered but his rifle was then knocked out of his hands by a birdarang. "WHAT!?"

"Did you come to make a transaction because I don't think your account is listed," Robin said as he stood with the other Titans backing him up. Jinx was absent.

"THE TITANS! Shoot-" the boss ordered.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted and she took the guns out of their hands. The robbers, not knowing what else to do, stupidly charged at the Titans. Raven rolled her eyes. "They just never learn."

"Took them long enough to come," Takada mumbled before he slid the card into his belt buckle. "Henshin."

"Takada…?" Karmen questioned.

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

One of the bank robbers was about to hit Robin from behind but was then kicked in the head. Robin turned and exclaimed, "Pluto!?"

"Need help? Let me even the odds, okay?" Pluto volunteered.

"Okay, thanks," Robin said.

Since these were normal bank robbers and not super villains, the Titans and Pluto had no problem dealing with them. The police soon came to take them in and Robin congratulated Pluto. The Titans all thanked him for his help.

"You know, we could've handled it," Cyborg said.

"I know, but I was bored," Pluto shrugged.

"So, what are you doing here?" Raven asked.

"I came to help Karmen make an account," Pluto replied.

"Who's Karmen, dude?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, yeah," Pluto went over and pulled Karmen over to his side. "Guys, this is-"

"BLACKFIRE!" the Titans all exclaimed, pointing at Karmen accusingly.

"Say, what?" Karmen said and then saw a green energy orb headed towards her. She screamed.

"Karmen!" Pluto blocked the starbolt with his own body but sparks flew as it made contact with his chestplate. He grunted in pain but he ignored it before saying, "Hey, what is your problem?"

"Pluto, that girl is a criminal," Robin answered, holding his Bo-staff.

"Karmen?"

"Her name is not Karmen," Raven said. "She's called Blackfire."

"Is this true?" Pluto asked the black haired girl. She shook her head.

"I don't know…it sounds familiar though," Karmen said.

"Whatever," Robin said sternly. "We're taking you away." Robin grabbed Karmen's hand but was forced back when a shot was aimed at his feet. Robin and the other Titans' eyes widened as they saw Pluto holding out his gun, the barrel smoking.

"You're not taking her," he growled.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Beast Boy was confused.

"Protecting my friend," Pluto answered before he stood between Karmen and the Titans. "You want her, you gotta go through me."

Robin's eyes narrowed and Starfire explained, trying to rectify the situation, "Please, be reasonable friend Pluto. I swear to you that this girl, Blackfire, is a criminal and must be brought to justice."

"Forgive me for not believing you," Pluto said as his eyes glowed and then everything made of metal came flying towards the Titans. He focused on Cyborg and threw him out of the bank. "Let's take this outside."

"So be it," Robin said. The Titans were ready to fight.

"Karmen, you better stay out of this," he told her.

"But-" Karmen began but was cut off by his plea.

"Just trust me." He then went on the attack, punching and kicking at the Titans, forcing them all out of the bank and into the streets. Karmen, eyes wide, decided to call for help. She saw Takada's cell phone on the ground and picked it up.

"FIRE! BULLET!" Pluto's gun announced as he swiped through the cards. He aimed and fired balls of fire at the Ttans. They scattered around. Starfire came to kick him in the back but he leapt over her before planting his feet into her back.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted and sent the lampposts to wrap around him. His eyes glowed and he sent the metal objects back at her.

Cyborg and Beast Boy attacked him together with the green Titan nailing Pluto in the chest as an armadillo before a blue sonic cannon beam sent him flying back. Robin stood over the fallen Pluto.

"We don't have to do this, Pluto. Just let us take Blackfire," Robin said.

"Her name is Karmen!" Pluto shouted as he used his powers to make an earthquake, causing Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin to fall.

"Dude, he's like Terra!" Beast Boy exclaimed. The pieces of the street rose up and Pluto used his Advent Power over earth to hurl them at the Titans. He wasn't trying to hurt them just tire them out so they would listen to reason. However, he was outnumbered 5 to 1.

Starfire blasted at the street fragments as Raven used her power to create a black energy shield.

"He's really pushing it," Raven said.

"I wonder why he is protecting my sister as well," Starfire said.

"Doesn't matter. We're taking him down," Raven said,

Robin threw an explosive disc and Pluto was sent flying. As he was felling down, Cyborg shoulder tackled him and sent him crashing into a car. Cyborg apologized, "Sorry, man."

"Okay, let's go and take Blackfire for questioning," Robin said but suddenly a bolt of lightning came crashing down in front of the Titans, stopping them in their tracks. The Titans knew immediately who had caused this. They turned to the direction where a certain female voice came from.

"I don't think so, Tweety," Kat said as she and her brother walked towards the Titans. The twins were wearing their Advent Buckles already.

"Not you too!" Beast shouted out, exasperated.

"Kat, you don't understand," Robin said. "So you shouldn't be interfering."

"All I can see is you jumping to conclusions, Tweety Bird," Kat scoffed. She saw Pluto slowly getting up. "Hey, Tiger-Boy! You okay?" Pluto gave her an OK sign with his hand. "Good enough for me."

"We are trying to apprehend a dangerous criminal. She is known as Blackfire and she is my sister," Starfire told them. Leo and Kat were shocked and the Knight of Seiryu decided to speak.

"Your sister? Karmen is your sister?" Leo questioned.

"Now I know why she looked so familiar," Kat said in deep thought.

"So, if you two don't mind, we're taking her in," Raven said.

"Just one question: what crimes did she commit?" Kat asked.

"She stole a jewel and tried to frame Starfire for the crime. She then took over their home planet and force Starfire to marry a…" Robin DID NOT want to think about THAT.

Kat seemed to be thinking, "I see…" she then asked, "Has she committed any crimes on Earth?"

Now the Titans were silenced. Come to think of it, besides attacking Starfire, technically Blackfire hadn't broken any laws on Earth.

"So, I take your silence as a no," Kat said.

"Doesn't matter," Robin said firmly. "She's dangerous and she needs to be brought to justice."

"What justice?" Leo questioned. "She doesn't even remember."

"Pardon?" Starfire inquired. "My sister does not remember?"

"It could be a trick, Starfire," Raven advised. She said to the twins. "She could be lying to you, you know."

"Maybe…" Kat began.

"…Maybe not," Leo finished.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're about to arrest someone who hasn't done anything wrong here," Kat added.

"Jinx-san told me she used to be a criminal but she is now reformed. If you do this…what does that make you?" Leo asked. He pointed to the sky, "Okaasan once told me; the world can be perceived in many ways, but it takes a keen eye and mind to see the truth."

"Well said, otouto-chan," Kat complimented.

"Arigatou, onee-chan," Leo nodded as he put his arm down.

The twins took out their transformation cards and activated them.

"Henshin," Leo slid the card into the buckle. "CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"Henshin," Kat slashed her card through the slit in the centre of her buckle. "CHANGE SUZAKU!"

The Titans were taken by surprise.

"Ikuzo, otouto-chan," Mimic commanded as she summoned her Suzaku Arrow.

Draco sighed sadly, "Hai, onee-chan." He drew his sword and apologized, "Gomenasai…"

The twin Knights charged at the Titans and Robin commanded, "Titans, GO!"

On top of a roof stood Shadow in his armor and three robed figures.

"This is gonna be fun!" Hikaru said excitedly. She was wearing her robe.

"Interesting…" Shadow said as he rubbed his chin.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" questioned Shima.

"When the time comes," Shadow said. "The Titans can handle themselves and the twins won't hurt them _too_ badly…"

* * *

A/N: Okay, THIS is bad. What's going on? Knights VS Titans? Aren't they friends? Is Karmen really Blackfire or is this some sort of misunderstanding? Tune in next time for the answers.

Preview to the next episode: People fight for what they believe in but what if those beliefs clash? Can friends reconcile after a fight like this or are the bonds of friendship doomed to be broken? Karmen has to stop this before things go out of control.

Card Sealed:

8 of Spades: Magnet Buffalo


	30. Episode 30: Ideals

"Henshin," Leo slid the card into the buckle. "CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"Henshin," Kat slashed her card through the slit in the centre of her buckle. "CHANGE SUZAKU!"

The Titans were taken by surprise.

"Ikuzo, otouto-chan," Mimic commanded as she summoned her Suzaku Arrow.

Draco sighed sadly, "Hai, onee-chan." He drew his sword and apologized, "Gomenasai…"

The twin Knights charged at the Titans and Robin commanded, "Titans, GO!"

On top of a roof stood Shadow in his armor with three robed figures.

"This is gonna be fun!" Hikaru said excitedly. She was wearing her robe.

"Interesting…" Shadow said as he rubbed his chin.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" questioned Shima.

"When the time comes," Shadow said. "The Titans can handle themselves and the twins won't hurt them _too_ badly…"

* * *

**Episode 30: Ideals **

This was a shocking turn of events as the Titans were forced to fight against three of the Advent Knights known as Draco, Pluto and Mimic. Now it would become a fair fight but who would win? And even so, was it truly worth it?

"Karmen-san," Draco began as he said to Karmen, "Stand back and find someplace safe to hide. We shall handle this."

Karmen nodded and ran but Robin dashed towards her in an attempt to capture her but was met with a wall of fire. He froze in his tracks and backed away. "You're letting her escape!" Robin yelled accusingly at Mimic.

"That's the idea, Tweety," Mimic answered tauntingly. She charged at him and did a forward kick but he grabbed her leg under his arm and then pushed her to the ground. She kicked him in the chest and sent him staggering back before flipping back to her feet. She cracked her neck to the side and grinned under her helmet. She gripped her weapon and grinned wider. "This is going to be so much fun…" Robin gripped his Bo-staff and charged at her. Both weapons made contact and sent sparks flying as their wielders swung them expertly. Mimic could've shot him if she wanted to but she would rather fight him like this. She wanted to see what the Teen Wonder really got.

Draco, begrudgingly, faced both Starfire and Raven. Starfire was not too thrilled with fighting Draco but Raven narrowed her eyes at him. She said, "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!"

Draco sighed and asked, "Did you enjoy your lunch, yesterday?"

"Huh?" Raven responded, confused.

"The lunch I made for you yesterday, did you enjoy it?" he asked again.

Raven was too stunned by the completely outlandish question but Starfire answered happily, which was typical of her, "Oh, yes! It was quite delicious."

"Souka (I see)," he said before placing his sword back into its holster. "It almost pains me to do this. Honestly, I do not wish to fight you two."

"Then why did you stop us from arresting Blackfire?" Raven asked, still not lowering her guard.

"Okaasan said this; people fight often for what they believe in and what they perceive as right. However, more often than not, the right way is not always is," he quoted. He explained, "To you she is Blackfire, a villain and criminal, but to us she is Karmen Anders, our friend and a waitress at Café La Salle. Despite the crimes you have accused her of I do not see any evidence of such acts nor reason to suspect her. That is why I cannot allow you to arrest her without a valid cause. It would be too judgmental and unfair."

Raven's eyes narrowed and Starfire took Draco's words to thought.

"We're heroes," Raven said. "Our job is to fight villains and bring them to justice."

"Justice is blind, as is love," he quoted. "How can it be justice when she is innocent?"

"She isn't!"

"Isn't she?" Draco retorted. "I once heard that nobody is innocent. We have all done bad things, some much worse than others." Raven balked. "However, that does not mean they do not deserve a second chance at redemption."

"She doesn't deserve it!" Raven responded angrily.

"Doesn't she?" Draco said.

"Enough!" Raven chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zin-" she was cut off when the air was drained out of her lungs. "Can't…breathe…" she rasped out before falling unconscious.

"Raven!" Starfire shouted, horrified. She then glared at Draco with glowing green eyes.

"Your friend is alright. I merely suffocated her so that she would merely pass out unharmed," Draco assured her. "I prefer non-violent methods to subdue my opponents less they force me to do otherwise. Starfire-san, if you choose to fight me then I will retaliate to defend myself and Karmen. Rest assured that I do not wish to do so."

Starfire nodded knowingly, "It is true, but we all must fight for our beliefs." She charged up her starbolts. "My apologies, friend."

"Gomenasai…" he then sent a bolt of lightning at her which struck her quickly and knocked her unconscious.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, seeing Starfire's (seemingly) lifeless body. He went to help her but energy arrows were shot at his feet to stop him.

"We're not done yet, Tweety Bird," Mimic cooed as she aimed at his back. "Turn around." Robin did. "You have to understand, Robin, that we don't want to be your enemies. However, you forced our hands when you attempted to assault Karmen and that really rubs me the wrong way." She then gripped her weapon tightly. "Now, FIGHT!" She swung down her bow and Robin blocked with his staff. The blades of her bow sliced Robin's staff completely in half before she gave him a swift punch in the face.

"GEMINI!"

To make it a fair fight, Pluto had activated his Gemini Zebra card and made a duplicate for himself. Now, it was two against two with his opponents being Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy transformed into a tiger and pounced on Pluto 1 while Cyborg charged at Pluto 2, throwing a fist. Pluto 2 jumped over Cyborg's swing and then shot at him from above. Sparks flew off Cyborg's armor as the bullets rained down upon him. Cyborg blocked with his arms and then Pluto 2 ended up behind him before using his metal manipulating powers to throw Cyborg into the side of a building.

Beast Boy was now a gorilla and struck at Pluto 1 with his arms. Pluto 1 side stepped two fists coming down on him and activated a new card. "UPPER!" His fist began to charge up with energy as Beast Boy charged at him, now as a T-Rex. Beast Boy snapped at him with his powerful jaws but Pluto 1 ducked and then used the power of Upper Frog and uppercut Beast Boy. The power of the punch was incredible and not only did it send Beast Boy flying but it also forced him back to his human form. He fell back on the ground, unconscious with a bruise on his chin and swirls in his eyes. Cyborg also joined him, stiff as a statue because of Pluto's metal manipulating powers. Now, only Robin remained.

Robin and Mimic traded blows, having discarded their weapons. With his teammates taken out, it was all up to him, but maybe he was in over his head with 3 Advent Knights (4 if counting Pluto's clone) as his opponents.

"Don't worry about Pluto and my otouto-chan, Tweety," Mimic reminded. "They won't interfere." Robin swung his fist but Mimic caught it before she threw her own punch which he also caught. They were caught in a stalemate and grappled against each other.

"Why are you protecting Blackfire!?" Robin demanded.

"Weren't you listening, Tweety?" Mimic mocked as she tightened her grip and pushed him back. "She's our friend and a waitress at my café. She does good work and she hasn't done anything to make us suspect her otherwise. We protect our friends like you should be doing right now!" She jumped up and smashed the soles of her boots into his chest, sending him falling back and gasping for air.

Robin panted as Mimic walked over to him before kneeling down so they were at the same eye level. "Let us take care of Blackfire, or Karmen, or whatever her name is, kay, Tweety? You should just go home and lick your wounds." Robin, angered for being patronized by Mimic, swung his fist hard and caught her in the faceplate. Draco gasped but was held back by Pluto. "Heh, that almost hurt," Mimic chuckled. His face was drenched with sweat from his fight with Mimic. He was also panting hard. "You may have been trained by one of the world's most famous heroes, but you're still only human." She thought, '_I envy you for that, unfortunately…_' She then gave him a swift chop in the back of the neck, which knocked him out.

Shadow and the Club Royals had been watching the battle. Hikaru pouted.

"That was so anticlimactic!" she complained.

"Yes, but Mimic and Draco proved to be quite resourceful," Shima said as he rubbed his chin, impressed by the twin Knights' level of skill. "They defeated their opponents with minimal force."

Shadow was looking at the unconscious form of Raven worriedly but knew that she would be alright. "Let's go," Shadow said as he and the Club Royals all vanished into a dark portal created by Shima. Daichi had to be dragged in because he had fallen asleep **again. **

"Now what?" Pluto asked as Mimic approached them.

"We should take them back to their Tower," Mimic said.

"But aren't you two supposed to be in school?"

"It's our lunch break, Pluto-san," Draco said. "We have 15 minutes left but we can take the Titans home and be back before the bell rings."

"In the meantime you can escort your girlfriend back to the café," Mimic smirked under her helmet.

"Karmen's not my girlfriend!" Pluto snapped at Mimic.

"I never said Karmen was your girlfriend, Tiger," Mimic's grin widened under her helmet. "You like her, don't you?" Pluto blushed, not knowing what to say. It was a lucky thing his helmet covered the redness on his cheeks.

"So, how are you two going to get the Titans back to their Tower?" Pluto asked as he made his way towards Karmen who was quite shaken by the fight.

"We'll figure something out," Mimic said confidently, "won't we, otouto-chan?" Mimic said to her twin brother.

"Hai, onee-chan," Draco nodded in agreement.

Pluto shrugged, "Well, have it your way. Let's go home, Karmen."

"O-okay…" Karmen spoke nervously.

As Pluto and Karmen left and Draco and Mimic worked out on how to take the Titans back to Titans Tower, they were being watched from the shadows of an alley. The person watching them had only one eye and wore a two-toned mask.

"Impressive," he said in a smooth velvety voice. "These two may prove useful to me in the future," he mused before he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

The Royals' Realm…

Isaka watched as Takada, the Advent Knight of Byakko-Pluto, rode on his bike back towards the home of both the Leo, the Advent Knight of Seiryu-Draco, and Kat, the Advent Knight of Suzaku, Mimic. His lips curled into a cruel smirk. It had been a long time since he did battle with the White Tiger and he was also quite bored.

"Time for some fun," Isaka spoke as he vanished from the realm of the Royals to confront his opponent.

* * *

Karmen, who was riding behind Takada with her arms wrapped around his waist was asking herself questions, mentally.

Who were the Titans?

Who was that girl with red hair?

Why did she look so familiar?

Why did she call her sister?

And what had she done that invoked their anger?

Another question that played in the black haired girl's mind was; who Takada, Leo and Kat really were? How did they change into those suits of armor? Most importantly; why had they defended her?

Who was right? Who was wrong? These questions hurt her mind and Takada must've sensed it somehow.

They pulled over in front of the Café and Takada mounted off before helping Karmen off his bike.

"Something wrong, Karmen?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Takada, it's just that…" she began.

"You want answers, right?"

She nodded.

Takada sighed. "I can't give you all the answers but I will answer the ones I can. Where do you want to start?"

"How did you get those armors?" she asked.

Takada was about to tell her when his cell phone beeped. He grumbled, "What now?" He drew it out of his pocket and then stared at the screen. His eyes grew wide before he grabbed Karmen around the waist and hurled them both to the ground.

Karmen yelped but it soon turned to screams as the ground around them erupted into flames. Takada's eyes narrowed. The screen on his phone showed TWO red blips…Beast Spirit signals.

"So, you survived," spoke a menacing voice. "Good. Wouldn't be much fun if you died so easily." A black robed and hooded figure came into view amongst the screaming people. Takada knew him well.

"Takada, who's that?" Karmen asked as Pluto helped her up.

"A big pain in the ass," Takada responded.

"So, you remember me, huh?" the robed figure said before he morphed into his true form, the Peacock Beast Spirit, much to Karmen's shock. "That's nice. It would be sad if you had forgotten me."

Takada then insulted him, "How can I forgot such an ugly birdbrain like you?"

Isaka's eyes narrowed before, without warning, he summoned his feathers and sent them flying at Takada and Karmen. Karmen screamed but Takada calmly slid his card into his buckle as the belt generated a belt around his waist.

"Henshin," he said as the panel on his buckle flipped over. It fired a rectangular energy field, which acted like a shield, and blocked Isaka's attack before sweeping over Takada.

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

Standing in Takada's place, clad in his white and black armor once again, was Advent Knight Pluto.

"Karmen," Pluto began. "Get inside."

Karmen nodded but then Isaka said, "Not so fast!" Suddenly, something flew past him fast and made a grab for Karmen. Pluto couldn't react fast enough as his attention had been on Isaka.

"What!?" Pluto yelled as he whirled around behind him and looked up into the air. Holding Karmen in its talons was a Beast Spirit that resembled a humanoid woodpecker. It flapped its wings as it remained in the air, tauntingly. Karmen screamed and struggled.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Karmen screamed out in panic.

"Karmen!" Pluto turned and snapped at Isaka, "Let her go!"

"Only if you can defeat me," Isaka said, summoning his sword, "Though, I doubt that will happen anytime soon."

Pluto growled and then remembered what was at stake. With the twins busy taking care of the unconscious Titans, it was up to him to fight this guy.

However, he didn't realize that he was being watched…by three robed figures and a fellow Advent Knight in black and green.

"This should prove interesting," Shadow commented as he watched.

"Shouldn't you be helping him?" Shima inquired.

"All in due time," Shadow said resting his staff on his shoulders. "All in due time…"

Isaka charged and slashed down with his sword only for Pluto to roll away and use his metal manipulation powers to hurl two cars at the Category Jack Beast Spirit. Isaka sliced the cars in half and flew at Pluto who blocked his sword with his gauntlet. He rammed his fist into the Jack of Diamonds who staggered back from the hit.

Pluto was unable to fully concentrate on the battle at hand as Karmen was in danger right now being held by the Woodpecker Beast Spirit. There was no telling what could happen next.

Isaka sent his feathers flying like arrows and they pierced Pluto's armor. Karmen screamed, horrified, "Takada!"

Pluto was on his knees as the feathers had caused sizable damage but he was still alive. "I'm fine…Karmen…"

Isaka rolled his neck, "I grow tired of this. Better finish you now." He sent fireballs and feathers flying at Pluto.

"I…don't…THINK SO!" Pluto roared as he slammed his palm on the ground and it rose up to create shield that blocked the attack, much to Isaka's surprise.

"I see you've mastered your powers," Isaka, the Peacock Beast Spirit and the Jack of Diamonds, commented in a complimentary manner. "This could mean that you're finally taking this battle seriously.

Pluto charged and then swung his leg in a kick aimed for Isaka's head. He blocked it with his sword but then a few bullets caught him in the face, sending him staggering back. Pluto swung and his gun smashed into the side of Isaka's face before he smashed his fist into his neck. The Beast Spirit was then sent falling by a powerful kick in the stomach.

Karmen cheered for Pluto despite her current situation.

Isaka picked himself back up and glared at Pluto.

"So, what do you think of me now?" Pluto asked, aiming his gun at Isaka.

"A nuisance," the Peacock Beast Spirit said before turning towards the Woodpecker Beast Spirit and speaking in their native tongue, "_Drop the girl! We have no need for her now!_"

Pluto did not know what Isaka had said but he knew what it had meant as he saw the Woodpecker Beast Spirit fly high into the sky and then letting go of Karmen, causing her to fall and scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Karmen screamed as she fell fast towards the ground.

"KARMEN!" Pluto shouted as he ran towards her but was then sent back by the swing of Isaka's blade.

"You may defeat me, but you won't be able to save her," Isaka spoke in triumph.

"Won't be necessary!" spoke a new voice. Suddenly, a plant with a large leaf erupted from the street and caught Karmen safely like a makeshift trampoline. Karmen bounced on the leaf for a bit before stopping.

"Huh?" Karmen spoke in confusion.

The Woodpecker Beast Spirit was slammed in the back and forced to the ground with a crash when a black blur dropped down. The blur was, in fact, Shadow…the Advent Knight of Genbu.

"Need help, Pluto?" Shadow asked.

"Thanks man, but I'll handle this peacock guy," Pluto said in appreciation and relief. Karmen was safe.

Isaka was absolutely livid now. How dare the Knight of Genbu ruin his fun? He then let out a cry of rage and started to charge at him but was then sent flying back when a purple blast of energy exploded after it impacted with his body, sending him crashing into a nearby wall.

Pluto and Shadow's attention turned to Karmen who was still sitting on the large leaf that had saved her life with her eyes…glowing? They were glowing a bright purple color and so was her left hand.

"Leave…him…alone," she growled before the glow of her eyes dimmed and she lost consciousness.

"Interesting…" Shadow spoke. Just as the Woodpecker Beast Spirit got up, Shadow twirled his staff and stabbed it in the stomach without turning around. He then pushed with his staff and then took it out before charging and smashing it back with a shoulder tackle.

The Peacock Beast Spirit reverted to human form, surprised by Karmen's energy attack. "Too many…variables," he said, struggling to get up. He then vanished.

"Hey, wait!" Pluto called but then his attention turned towards Shadow who was fighting the Woodpecker Beast Spirit."

"Would you mind finishing this one off, please?" Shadow asked before grabbed the Beast Spirit by its long beak and throwing it at Pluto. Pluto drew his cards and slashed them through.

"SCOPE! FIRE! BULLET!" the cards were absorbed into his gun before he took aim. He shot a fireball that hit the Beast Spirit dead centre in its chest before exploding and sending it crashing into a lamppost. Pluto then threw a blank card and sealed the Beast Spirit before it returned to his hand.

"Category 4 of Diamonds: Rapid Pecker," Pluto read the card. "Not bad." He then walked over to Shadow who was carrying Karmen, bridal style, after taking her off the large leaf he had made. "Thanks, Desmond." Shadow placed Karmen into Pluto's arms.

"I didn't help because I wanted to, Takada," She retorted. "I only assisted you because I was bored and needed the entertainment."

"Thanks anyway."

"Whatever," Shadow drew a card and slashed it through.

"SMOG!"

When the smog cloud vanished, Shadow had disappeared…again. Takada's armor had also disappeared as he carried Karmen back into Café La Salle. Of course, now HE was the one with questions…

How did she do _that_?

* * *

Robin's eyes began to open as he felt a pain in the back of his neck. He found himself back in his room in Titans Tower. Weird, how did he get back here?

He then, suddenly, sat up as he remembered what had happened. There was a bank robbery, then they saw Blackfire, and then…

They fought the Knights, and lost.

Robin clenched his fists, angry at the Knights for defending Blackfire. Why would they do that? What would they stand to gain? Then, he remembered what Kat had said…

_"She's our friend." _

He just couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. Blackfire has friends? Weird. In any case he now considered the Knights traitors since they fought against the Titans.

He then got off his bed and left his room.

* * *

Starfire's eyes fluttered open and then she gasped as she bolted up from her bed. She looked around frantically and then saw Silkie lying on her stomach. She smiled and rubbed her pet mutant caterpillar on the head in which it responded with a purr of some kind.

Her mind then asked, '_How did I get back here in my room?_' and then she remembered the battle with Draco. Was he right? Did Blackfire really forget.? Then…were the Titans doing the right thing in trying to capture her? They had forgiven Terra but why not Blackfire?

She then left her room for some fresh air.

* * *

Raven suddenly jolted out of bed as her eyes snapped wide open. She breathed hard and inhaled as much air as she could and then looked around. She was back in her room. Had the fight been a dream?

'_No, it wasn't_,' she reasoned. She remembered seeing Blackfire and then the Knights defending her. She clutched her sheets. Leo's words still rang in her ears…

_"Nobody is innocent…" _

It was true that nobody was 100 percent innocent…but why were they willing to fight them and protect Blackfire? Raven wanted to be angry at the three Knight for fighting them and she even wanted to call them traitors for that…but…

Her mind was a jumble. So many different thoughts. Were the Titans right or the Knights right?

She then left her room. Maybe me herbal tea could calm her nerves.

* * *

Beast Boy screamed as he rolled off his bed and fell off the edge. His back pounded in pain as he sat up to find himself back in his room. One minute they had been fighting Pluto and now…

Beast Boy remembered how Pluto fought them to defend Blackfire. Didn't the White Tiger see how evil and dangerous Blackfire was? Apparently, he didn't. But then…

Beast Boy's head was pounding. He left his room for some cold soy milk.

* * *

Cyborg's red eye lit up as his human eye opened. He was lying on his recharging bed and thinking…about the fight with Pluto.

The Knights were their friends, right? So why did they fight them and defend Blackfire? It just didn't add up.

Pluto was a gunman, but protected the innocent and a good guy.

Draco was a swordsman with a strong sense of justice and thus a good guy too.

Finally, Mimic was an archer with a sense of honor and fought evil…so she was a good girl too.

Blackfire was evil, a criminal, and all around a _bad_ girl.

So why protect a bad girl? It was the good guys that busted bad guys, right? Right?

He couldn't answer his own question, plus his tummy rumbled.

Time to eat!

He left his room.

* * *

When the 5 Titans entered the Common Room, they were met with a surprising sight; Leo was in the kitchen cooking while Kat sat at the dining table, reading a newspaper, like nothing happened.

Robin and Raven glared at the two Knights while the other three (Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg) looked confused. Kat put the paper down and smiled at them. "You're finally up, I see. Took you all long enough. It's already five and-"

Robin charged and then he was face to face with Kat, leaning over her in threatening manner and glaring. "Why did you defend Blackfire!?" he demanded. Kat waved a hand in front of her face.

"Woah, Tweety, brush your teeth, okay?" Kat said jokingly.

"Onee-chan," Leo said in a reprimanding tone, "Be nice."

"Hai, hai," Kat said and then said, "Ya-re, ya-re (my, my), you're a mad little bird aren't ya? Why?"

Robin clenched his fists. He wanted to punch her until Leo said, "If you wish to fight then wait until your opponent is ready. To attack when they are not is downright dishonorable."

"How can _you_ talk about honor when you attacked us for doing our job?" Raven accused.

"Attack you?" Leo asked as he looked at her. "No, we didn't attack you. We merely defended ourselves. _You_ attacked _us_ when you attacked Karmen."

Raven growled.

Cyborg sniffed the air, "Dawg, what's cooking?"

"Something special for all of you," Leo said with a smile.

"Why don't you all take a seat so I can explain?" Kat offered, "And stop glaring at me. You want answers, I can give them, but if you want to fight then…" she let that trail off. Raven and Robin's glares didn't waver as they took their seats.

"Now, any questions?" Kat asked. Starfire raised her arm. "Yes, Starry?"

"Is it true that my sister has lost her memory?" Starfire asked.

Kat replied, "So, Karmen is your sister, is she?" Starfire nodded. "Souka…well, so far she hasn't shown any signs of knowing who she was. I was the one who named her Karmen Anders by the way when she said her name was…what was it again?" Kat scratched her head trying to remember.

"Komand'r," Leo reminded.

"Hai, arigatou," Kat nodded. "Komand'r. She said her name was Komand'r, but that was it."

"Then she is my sister for Komand'r is the translation of Blackfire in my native Tamaranean tongue."

"So that's why she looked so familiar," Kat said with a snap of her finger.

"How did you find her?" Beast Boy asked.

"We," she pointed to herself and gestured to her brother, "didn't. It was the Tiger. He just found her and took her home without even telling me. I think it was while we were busy looking for a cure for my otouto-chan and Tara when the Centipede Beast Spirit attacked."

"You had her for this long and didn't bother to tell us?" Robin asked, annoyed.

Kat shrugged. "Didn't think it was any of your business, Tweety. She became _our_ responsibility."

"So that's why you were defending her?" Cyborg added.

"That, and because she is our friend, Cyborg-san," Leo answered as he served each of the Titans a plate of fried rice. It was vegetarian style. "Itadakimasu. Don't worry about us, we already ate."

Raven gazed at the food dubiously but Kat's words snapped her out of her thoughts, "Don't worry, it's not poisoned. My otouto-chan loves food far too much to contaminate it with poison. It would be a waste."

Raven took in the words and with the others dug in.

Robin, as he ate, asked, "So, how did the two of you get us back to the Tower?"

Leo was about to answer but his sister beat him to it, "That, my dear Tweety, is a secret." She winked in her oh so mysterious way. She then said, "I forgive you all for trying to apprehend 'Blackfire', but you have to understand one thing; you all fight in the name of the law, don't forget that you're not the law."

Leo was the one who finished, "Okaasan said this; to fight in the name of justice is an honorable thing, but do not forget to listen to the truth while pursuing it."

"Well said."

"Arigato."

The Titans took the words of twins into consideration until Starfire asked, "May we go see her?"

Kat shrugged. "Why not? But I think you should all wait. She's pretty shaken. Who wouldn't when they just got attacked for no reason? She needs time to adjust and recover."

When the Titans had finished their meal, Leo smiled. The looks on their faces told him that they had enjoyed it, despite its lack of meat for Cyborg's taste. Beast Boy appreciated the gesture.

"Now then…does anyone have anything to say?" Kat asked as her eyes dropped upon Robin.

"What?" he questioned.

"Someone owes someone an apology…"

"I'm not going to-" he was elbowed by Starfire. "Starfire?"

"Please, Robin, we were in the wrong," Starfire said.

"But, Star-"

"No, Robin. Friends Kat and Leo are right. We attacked without trying to find out the truth. I am sorry for that too."

Robin sighed. He swallowed his pride; he hated having to do that and muttered, "I'm sorry…"

"What was that?" Kat cupped her ear. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Robin said clearly. "Happy?"

Kat smirked. "Sure." She turned to her brother. "Ikuzo, otouto-chan."

"Hai, onee-chan," Leo said with a nod.

The twins began to leave but then Kat said, "Oh, and we'll forget about the fact that we kicked all your butts, Titans. Ja ne."

The twins left the stupefied Titans in silence.

* * *

Desmond returned to his apartment where the three Club Royals, in human form, were waiting for him in the living room

"Welcome home, sir," Walter greeted.

"Thank you, Walter," Desmond nodded.

"How was your day, Desmond?" Shima asked as he was reading the newspaper while he sat in one of the arm chairs while Daichi slept on the couch, his entire length occupying it. Hikaru was doing her homework. She may be a Beast Spirit in disguise but even she needed the education to keep up to date plus school was fun for her since she had nothing to do the past 10,000 years, being sealed in a slab of rock.

Daichi was an incredibly muscular person. He had a shaved head and large muscular arms and chest. He was dressed in a tight black shirt and jacket with matching slacks. He looked like the type of guy to work as a bouncer.

Desmond answered with a yawn and said, "Troublesome…simply troublesome."

* * *

Back in the Royals' Realm, Isaka was absolutely enraged. "Next time, Knight of Byakko…you will die by my hands and I will take the Knight of Genbu with you…I swear!"

One of the Royals heard this and smirked.

"Well now…" the Royal spoke in a smooth and silky sounding voice, which was definitely female, if not a very good imitation of it. "It looks like darling Isaka is having a tantrum. Maybe I should help him, the poor dear." There was a hiss like a serpent coming out from under her hood.

* * *

A/N: The Titans got reprimanded by the twins and a new Beast Spirit is sealed. The mystery of Karmen becomes more mysterious ever since she revealed that she has powers. What will happen now? If you have any ideas, go to my forums.

Preview to the next chap: The twins have a new art teacher and SHE'S HOT! But, since she arrived a lot of the new statues are seen in the art room. Just who is she really? Could she be Medusa?

Card Sealed:

Category 4 of Diamonds Rapid Pecker.


	31. Episode 31: Seduction

"SCOPE! FIRE! BULLET!" the cards were absorbed into his gun before he took aim. He shot a fireball that hit the Beast Spirit dead centre in its chest before exploding and sending it crashing into a lamppost. Pluto then threw a blank card and sealed the Beast Spirit before it returned to his hand.

"Category 4 of Diamonds: Rapid Pecker," Pluto read the card. "Not bad." He then walked over to Shadow who was carrying Karmen, bridal style, after taking her off the large leaf he had made. "Thanks, Desmond." Shadow placed Karmen into Pluto's arms.

"I didn't help because I wanted to, Takada," She retorted. "I only assisted you because I was bored and needed the entertainment."

"Thanks anyway."

"Whatever," Shadow drew a card and slashed it through.

"SMOG!"

When the smog cloud vanished, Shadow had disappeared…again. Takada's armor had also disappeared as he carried Karmen back into Café La Salle. Of course, now HE was the one with questions…

How did she do _that_?

* * *

Desmond returned to his apartment where the three Club Royals, in human form, were waiting for him in the living room

"Welcome home, sir," Walter greeted.

"Thank you, Walter," Desmond nodded.

"How was your day, Desmond?" Shima asked as he was reading the newspaper while he sat in one of the arm chairs while Daichi slept on the couch, his entire length occupying it. Hikaru was doing her homework. She may be a Beast Spirit in disguise but even she needed the education to keep up to date plus school was fun for her since she had nothing to do the past 10,000 years, being sealed in a slab of rock.

Daichi was an incredibly muscular person. He had a shaved head and large muscular arms and chest. He was dressed in a tight black shirt and jacket with matching slacks. He looked like the type of guy to work as a bouncer.

Desmond answered with a yawn and said, "Troublesome…simply troublesome."

* * *

**Episode 31: Seduction **

It was Tuesday morning and the students of Murakami Hugh were starting to enter the school grounds. However, today was going to be a bit _different. _

An attractive Asian woman with long black hair and dressed in a black suit and a knee length skirt walked through the front gate and immediately caught the attention of the male population of the school, teachers and students included. She wore a pair of stylish sunglasses over her eyes and a pair of branded high heels on her feet. Around her neck was a necklace with a snake-shaped pendant.

She entered the front door and walked through the hallway. As she moved, her hips swayed in a seductive manner, causing male students to forget what they were doing and bump into each other. The janitor also slipped on a puddle since he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing.

The woman walked up the stairs to her destination. She was headed towards the principal's office. She went to the secretary's desk and spoke, "I've come to speak with Principal Murakami."

"Oh, what for?" the secretary asked.

"Tell him that his new Art teacher has just arrived."

* * *

Kat and Leo rode through the gate and parked their bikes before dismounting from their vehicles. They then removed their helmets before walking into the building.

As soon as the twins had entered, they noticed something completely off with the students, especially the male ones. They were in a daze and smiling like idiots.

"Okay, did someone slip drugs into the school drinking fountain again?" was Kat's question. "Because this just seems plain creepy."

They then heard two students talking, "Hey, you heard about the new art teacher?"

"Yeah, I just saw her," the other replied. "And she was _fine_!"

"Yeah, she was hot, wasn't she?"

The twins blinked and looked at each other in curiosity.

"A new art teacher?" Leo questioned. "But it's almost the end of the school year."

"Yes, this is a bit strange," Kat said while rubbing her chin. "Hey, we have Art after lunch, right?"

"Hai, we do," Leo nodded. Craig then walked over to Kat and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, Kat," Craig said with a wide smile.

"Ohayo, Craig-kun," Kat smiled back with a blush added to her features.

"Ohayo, Craig-san," Leo added. "It was lucky that Barkin-sensei did not catch you. He frowns upon public displays of affection in the school."

"Then count me as lucky and-" he then just froze.

"Craig?" Kat waved her hand in front of his face. "Craig? You okay?"

Leo then followed the direction of Craig's gaze and pointed out, "Ano, onee-chan, I believe _that_ is the reason why Craig is like a statue right now." And not only Craig, but the whole male student population (at least the ones in the hallway), minus Leo, had froze. Kat then saw the woman who had entered earlier and her eyes narrowed dangerously. The males drooled as the woman walked by.

"That could be the new art teacher that we heard about," Leo spoke. "She _is_ attractive."

"At least you haven't gone gaga like the rest of these hormone driven idiots," Kat said with annoyance. She then reached behind Craig's head and pointed a finger down his collar before spraying a bit of frost down his shirt.

"GAH!" Craig yelped. "That was cold, Kat!"

"Had to cool you off somehow, Craig," was Kat's reply. Her eyes followed after the woman. She immediately disliked this woman at first glance. The woman then came towards them.

"You must be Leo Narukawa and Kat Hasuma," the woman said.

"You know us?" Leo asked.

"Hai, the principal told me all about the two of you," the woman replied with a smile before removing her glasses to reveal a pair of brown eyes. "I'm the new Art teacher, Ms. Azumi Midori."

Kat then took a side glance at Craig who had turned into a zombie and groaned.

"Ohayo, Midori-sensei," Leo said as he bowed. "It is good to meet you."

Kat bowed to, though her face displayed a frown. "Me too," she said.

"Well, I hope to see you too in my class soon. See you two later," Ms. Midori said before she walked away.

Kat slapped the back of Craig's head. "Ow! Hey!"

"Jerk!" Kat stomped away.

"What's wrong with her?" Craig asked Leo.

"Ask yourself the same question," Leo said before walking to class.

"Hey! Wait!"

* * *

(Lunch Break)

Leo and Kat opened their bento lunch boxes. Leo had prepared some rice, prawn tempura, some fresh vegetables and slices of roasted beef.

"Itadakimasu," the twins said in unison before digging into their lunch. Joining them were Stephanie, Melissa, Tara, Craig and Hikaru.

"Itadakimasu," Hikaru said before digging into her own lunch. It was some rice with fried chicken slices, fresh tomatoes and sliced sausages.

"So, you all know about the new Art teacher, right?" Stephanie began to gossip.

"Yeah, she looks like a tramp," Melissa said.

"I agree," Kat added.

"Onee-chan! That's is not a nice thing to say," Leo scolded.

"She seems pretty nice," Craig said and then Kat kicked him in the shin. "Ow! Kat!"

"Boys and their hormones," Tara said under her breath and everyone, except for Craig and Leo, laughed.

"You know, it's a bit strange that they're hiring a new teacher so close to the end of the school year," Hikaru said.

"Almost as strange as a certain new transfer student I know," Kat added under her breath. Hikaru didn't seem to notice.

"Well, we have class with her later, so let's us base our opinions on how she teaches, okay?" Leo suggested.

"Well, if we're gossiping now," Stephanie said. "Did you hear about those armored guys? Yesterday, they kicked the Titans' butts!"

Kat grinned but was then nudged by her brother and received a glare from Tara.

"You think they're bad guys now?" Melissa asked.

"Well, they were fighting the Titans," Stephanie said.

"Maybe it was just a misunderstanding," Kat defended.

"Hai, that could've been it," Leo added.

"Or maybe one of them lost her temper," Craig spoke snidely, earning a glare from Kat.

"Sounds about right," Tara added in agreement. "The girl with the bow seems to have trouble controlling her anger."

"She does not!" Kat yelled angrily while slamming her palm on the table, causing everyone in the cafeteria to stare at her. "I mean…"

"What my onee-chan is trying to say is that tempers often run high among superheroes." He gave her a meaningful look before continuing, "And the Titans often feel threatened with the competition while the Knights are trying to help."

"Arigato."

"You're welcome."

"Well, all I can say is that silver and blue guy with the sword is cute!" Melissa swooned, causing Leo to choke on his food.

"Melissa, you can't even see his face," Tara said while giving Leo a glance.

"So? A girl can dream, can't she? Oh, I'd be envied if I could take him to the prom!"

Leo took a swig of water from the carton of juice he had next to him. He beat his chest a bit as Kat chuckled.

"Hey, if I was planning on taking _anyone_ to the prom," Craig began before giving Kat a loving look, "I'd take the girl with the bow. I like black and red personally." Kat blushed.

"So, T, you taking green-bean to the prom?" Melissa teased Tara who blushed.

"I'll ask him soon, kay, guys?" was Tara's answer as her cheeks developed a crimson tint.

All this talk about the prom made Leo frown a bit. Could he ask Jinx? They were really close and he did like her but would she want to? He would have to ask her first, _after_ he worked up the nerve to tell her how he felt.

How did he feel about the pink haired sorceress?

* * *

(Art Class)

The students all sat in front of their canvasses with their art supplies ready. The boys seemed a bit too eager since the new teacher was coming in soon. They had goofy grins plastered on their faces. Leo was only interested in the lesson so he was not like them but Kat held a scowl as she saw Craig being amongst the extremely eager male students.

Ms. Midori walked in. A boy wolf whistled and she smiled, feeling flattered. She stood behind her desk and opened the attendance book, calling names.

Something in the back of Kat's mind was telling her that something was off about this woman. Was it her Beast Spirit sense? She would have to check it out later.

* * *

(Café La Salle)

Takada stood behind the cash register/bar as he watched Karmen waiting tables with Sheila and Tom. He sighed as he watched her take orders and then going into the kitchen to give them to Sven and Steve.

After yesterday, Karmen was all Takada could think about. He cared about her deeply, ever since he found her, but now he couldn't keep her out of his mind. That was the reason why he decided to take up a job in Café La Salle. His part-time jobs would be taking him away from Karmen and this way he could keep an eye on her.

Business had improved a bit with the addition of Karmen. She was pretty attractive, which irked Takada a bit, but it was for the good of the restaurant so he would have to bear with it. Though they couldn't compete with the number of customers that the Turtle Hut had, this was actually better than yesterday.

Kat had told him about the plan she had intended involving the Titans and again he thought of yesterday. Kat and Leo had explained to the Titans of Karmen's condition and in turn had told Takada everything they had been told. They made a promise not to tell Karmen this because it could be too shocking for her. The Titans were okay with it…for now at least.

Karmen was an alien, which would explain the glowing eyes and energy blasts she had used. However, after she had regained consciousness, she did not remember anything aside from the Beast Spirits attacking them.

Takada studied the card and then two of the others in his possession. He couldn't wait to use them in a combo attack in the future.

* * *

Jinx had returned to the Tower later the previous night and she laughed when she found about the other Titans getting their asses handed back to them by Draco, Pluto and Mimic. She had been filled in on what had actually happened and then said:

"Well, that's what you get for jumping to conclusions. You should've gotten the facts first before leaping in! I mean, you were raised by Batman for God's sake!"

Robin fumed and scowled at her. He did agree with her but he would not give her the satisfaction of knowing that.

The Titans had explained to the reporters that the Knights and Titans just had a bit of a misunderstanding. When they were asked to elaborate, it was 'no comment' from the Titans. Though, Starfire was asked to pose for a few photos.

Thinking about the Knights made her think of one of them. She was thinking about the Knight of Seiryu (sigh).

Leo was, well, different from other boys. She did like her and he liked her too. He was smart, brave, honorable, caring, philosophical…and a tad bit shy which made him so adorable.

When she heard about the criminals they had frozen with the Brotherhood of Evil, she feared for him. What if her ex-teammates tried to get to her through him? She knew Leo could take care of himself but she couldn't help but feel a little worried about him. He had nothing to do with all this, really. He wasn't there went the Titans defeated the Brotherhood of Evil.

But he could very well become a target for being an honorary Titan. Sometimes being a hero stank.

* * *

Ms. Midori had asked the students to paint a picture of their favorite animals and was amazed by the students' works. What caught her attention were Leo and Kat's works.

Leo had painted a blue dragon while Kat had painted a red firebird.

The students filed out of the room as soon as the bell rung.

"Nice picture," Melissa complimented Leo. "All I painted was a little puppy."

"Tara-san drew a puppy too," Leo clarified.

"Yeah, but it was _green!_"

Kat gave Tara a look and sly grin in which Tara returned with a look that said, 'don't say a word'.

"That was a nice picture you painted, Kat," Craig complimented.

"Oh, really?" Kat retorted. "I didn't think you would've noticed since you were ogling at Ms. Midori!"

"I wasn't ogling!" Craig yelled.

"Your eyes were on her like a hawk!" Kat shouted back before stomping away.

"What did I do!?" Craig yelled out with his arms thrown up.

"You better leave her alone for a while," Leo advised. "Onee-chan just needs time to cool down."

"Then I should go after her?"

"That's your choice to make, Craig-san," Leo said. "Just hope you don't end up burnt to a crisp." Craig gulped.

Suddenly, Leo's phone began to ring. He stared at the screen. Tara understood what it meant.

"Right now, I _really_ need to go!" Leo said as he ran.

"Where is he going?" Stephanie asked.

"He must have an emergency," Tara defended. _'I better get Kat. He might need her help.' _

* * *

Takada's phone began beeping as well and he pulled off his apron before telling Tom, "Can you cover for me? There's something I need to take care of. Thanks." Before Tom could reply, Takada had run out the door.

"What was that all about?" Tom asked.

"It's something important," Karmen assured him. "Trust me." Karmen had listened to Takada's explanation last night after the Beast Spirits had attacked them. It was his responsibility to make sure these monsters did not hurt anybody.

* * *

The alarm at Titans Tower blared and the monitor came to life as soon as the Titans entered the common room. What they saw on the screen was a large monster coated in rock-like armor.

This was not Cinderblock though. It looked like a humanoid tortoise made of rock. From the ornate belt around its waist, they knew it was one of the Beast Spirits the Knights were trying to hunt down and seal.

The Tortoise Beast Spirit was causing havoc by throwing cars around and attacking people. People were panicking as they ran in fear of the monster.

Robin then said, "Titans, let's move!"

* * *

Kat, meanwhile, was in the girls' bathroom, crying. Why did she feel this way? Was she jealous that Craig was interested in another woman, physically?

She wiped away her tears. She had heard her cell phone beeping but had shut it off. She didn't have time to deal with that right now. Also, there was something about Ms. Midori that she didn't like and Craig could be in danger. Why?

It was the same feeling she got when some of the Royal Class Beast Spirits were around.

* * *

The Tortoise Beast Spirit growled angrily as the bullets bounced off its rocky body. The police were trying to subdue it but with little effect. They needed backup and fast. The creature continued to advance towards them but was then met in the face by a blast of green energy.

"Titans! Go!" Robin ordered as they went on the attack. Cyborg threw a fist that sent the Beast Spirit flying back and crashing back down to the ground.

"Booyah!" He cheered before he flicked his wrist in pain. "Ow…that's hard."

The Tortoise Beast Spirit began to stand up and then slowly walked towards the Titans like it had been hit by nothing. Starfire blasted it with her starbolts and eybeams but they caused little damage on the creature's thick armor. Beast Boy then tried ramming into it as a rhino but was then knocked away.

Jinx tried her luck (pun not intended) and with her hexing caused the ground under the Beast Spirit to cave in but then it easily climbed out of the hole it was in. She tried to directly blast it with her hexes but for some reason the hexes just bounced off.

Raven chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A nearby lamppost was engulfed with her dark energy and pulled out of the concrete sidewalk before she used it to tie around the Beast Spirit. It struggled for a bit but then broke it apart, freeing itself.

"Robin, its armor is too thick to penetrate," was the Tamaranian's keen observation. "And it appears to be quite strong."

"It has to have a weakness somewhere," Robin said as he threw his freeze discs. They made contact and the Beast Spirit was frozen in ice.

"Well that seems a bit too easy," Beast Boy said.

"Don't jinx it, Beast Boy," Jinx said. "That's _my_ job."

"Well, let's just take this monster some place to be locked up," Robin said.

"Robin, should we not call the Knights to seal it?" Starfire asked.

"Star's right. It is _their_ job, Robin," Cyborg added.

"Hey, we handled it," Robin said confidently. "We don't need them."

Isaka had been watching and sneered. He saw the frozen Beast Spirit and said, "The Serpent should not have sent this lesser Beast Spirit to attack the city. It is strong, I do admit, but quite slow. Well, looks like it's my turn to help, again." He then aimed and fired several fireballs.

"Watch out!" Robin shouted at the Titans to take cover as the fireballs exploded all around them. The frozen Tortoise Beast Spirit was also struck and the ice covering it had exploded.

"Well, my work here is done," Isaka said before disappearing.

The Tortoise Beast Spirit shook its head and turned to look at the Titans. Saying it was pissed for being frozen was an understatement as its body heat appeared to have increased.

It still moved slowly but…

"STAR!" Robin shouted, horrified. She was unable to find cover in time and was caught in the blast of fireballs. Se had burns on her skin and was bleeding from her head. Jinx had also been knocked into a car and was unconscious and a bruise was starting to develop on her neck. Raven was starting to heal her.

The Beast Spirit made its way towards them. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon but it was deflected by the Beast Spirit's thick armor. Beast Boy attacked it as a bear but only hurt his claws before he was knocked away. It was targeting Robin for freezing him.

Robin looked up in fear as he cradled Starfire protectively, covering her body with his own…was this the end of Robin the Boy Wonder.

"**Henshin!**"

Not likely.

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Twin energy fields shot out and pushed the Beast Spirit back before a pair of motorcyclist rode through them and rammed into the Beast Spirit, making it spin. The bikes then turned and stopped.

Advent Knight Draco and Advent Knight Pluto had arrived.

Draco saw Jinx and he frowned. This monster would pay for hurting her. He drew his sword and charged at it while Pluto drew his gun.

"You okay?" Pluto asked the Titans.

"Starfire's hurt," Robin said. If he had only listened…

"You did good for trying to help. Just, let us handle it now, okay?" Pluto said.

Robin wiped his tears away while he carried Starfire to safety. Cyborg was carrying Beast Boy while Raven levitated Jinx to safety.

Draco was thinking, '_Keep her safe,_' and Raven must've heard him when she smiled.

The Beast Spirit stared at the two Knights who then came and charged at it. Pluto shot at it but his bullets were just as ineffective as the police's. Draco swung his sword as he attempted to wound it but the armor it had for skin was too strong and thick. He was knocked back by a punch and sent flying back. Pluto then holstered his gun and decided to take the direct approach and began punching the thing. His fists were in pain but he didn't relent. He kept punching but the Tortoise Beast Spirit swung its fist and uppercut Pluto in the chin, sending him falling. It then raised its foot to stomp on him but Draco grabbed it by the waist and dragged it away. It slammed its fists on the Dragon Knight's back but he stubbornly held on. He would not let go.

Jinx began to stir and her eyes widened when she saw Pluto and Draco fighting the Tortoise Beast Spirit. She groaned. "We…have to help."

"They can handle it," Cyborg assured her. Raven was busy healing Starfire. The process was draining for her but at least Starfire's wounds would be healed.

"KICK! THUNDER! **LIGHTNING BLAST!**" Draco performed a flying kick but it had no effect on the Tortoise Beast Spirit. It did absolutely no damage before he was thrown back.

Pluto drew his gun and then took out three cards. They were Rapid Pecker, Firefly and Bullet Armadillo.

"Time to try out my new combo," he said to himself. This was their only shot. He then slashed the cards through the Byakko Revolver.

"BULLET! RAPID! FIRE!" Enlarged images of the cards appeared above him before they were absorbed into hid body and weapon. Flames danced around him before he took aim. His eyes glowed and the wrecked cars were raised up and he sent them flying into the Beast Spirit. It smashed them away and then turned to see Pluto aiming at it. It stalked towards him but then Pluto stomped on the ground and a pillar of rock sent it flying in the air…where it was totally vulnerable. He slashed one last card through for good measure. It was Scope Bat. "SCOPE!"

"**BURNING SHOT!**" the Byakko Revolver announced as Pluto pulled the trigger and fired a series of fireballs at the Tortoise Beast Spirit. The flaming shots exploded on the Beast Spirit's body and Pluto continued to fire at it even after it hit the ground, causing a tremor. He blasted at it with all it was worth and then he just stopped and looked.

The Beast Spirit still stood with its armor smoking. It had survived…and then it just fell backwards and crashed upon the street, defeated.

Pluto, satisfied with his victory, drew out a Blank Seal card and walked over to the Beast Spirit before he dropped the card on his defeated opponent. Like being sucked by a vacuum, the Beast Spirit was absorbed into the card and the card then flew back into Pluto's hand. He read the card, now bearing the image of a tortoise made of stone.

"Category 7 of Diamonds," he read, "Rock Tortoise." He then looked to see Draco helping Jinx back to her feet. He smiled under his helmet at the scene.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Jinx-san?" Draco asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit banged up but I'm fine now," Jinx answered. He stroked her face and despite his helmet covering his face like a mask, she knew he was smiling with relief.

"Hey, Draco!" Pluto called. "You better head back or else you'll be punished!"

"Hai, Pluto!" Draco called before he went to his bike and then riding away with Pluto.

* * *

In Murakami, the students had been watching the news and seen everything. They cheered, especially Tara.

Ms. Midori, however, frowned angrily and then walked away. Kat's eyes narrowed as she past the teacher by in the hall. She smiled when she saw her brother return.

"Nice job," she complimented.

"Arigato, onee-chan," he replied.

* * *

Karmen was glad for Pluto. Her smile widened when Takada walked through the doors and she hugged him.

"Glad to see you're okay," she said to him. Takada hugged her back and smiled.

* * *

Ms. Midori smiled at her latest handiwork. It was another statue for her collection. The latest subject's face was contorted in a look of absolute terror.

She looked around the art room. Her statues were placed all around to see. They looked like human males that were screaming in pain and fear. She smirked to herself.

She walked over to her desk and pulled out a newspaper clipping with a picture of the Knights on it. She sneered and then said, "Soon, you will be part of my new collection." There was a knock at her door and she said, "Come in."

Craig opened the door and asked, "Ms. Midori? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Craig," Ms. Midori said flirtatiously. "You see, I was thinking of sketching you since I first saw you today."

Craig blushed and grinned, "R-Really?"

"Yes, Craig," she said. "Now, sit down."

Craig sat on a bench and Ms. Midori smiled as she walked over to him and traced his face. He began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"You're such a handsome boy," she said.

"Um, Ms. Midori?"

"Hush." She placed a finger to his lips.

She then took a step back and gave him a smirk before his whole world turned white before his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Okay, you have to be a total idiot not to know who Ms. Azumi Midori really is.

**New card sealed: **

7 of Diamonds: Rock Tortoise

**New combo: **

Burning Shot

Cards used: Rapid Pecker, Firefly and Bullet Armadillo.

Used by; Advent Knight Pluto.

Preview of next chap: Students have been disappearing as more statues turn up. Kat and Leo decide to confront Ms. Midori and find out her true identity. They also get some unexpected help from a Category Queen!


	32. Episode 32: Statues

Ms. Midori smiled at her latest handiwork. It was another statue for her collection. The latest subject's face was contorted in a look of absolute terror.

She looked around the Art room. Her statues were placed all around to see. They looked like human males that were screaming in pain and fear. She smirked to herself.

She walked over to her desk and pulled out a newspaper clipping with a picture of the Knights on it. She sneered and then said, "Soon, you will be part of my new collection." There was a knock at her door and she said, "Come in."

Craig opened the door and asked, "Ms. Midori? You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Craig," Ms. Midori said flirtatiously. "You see, I was thinking of sketching you since I first saw you today."

Craig blushed and grinned, "R-Really?"

"Yes, Craig," she said. "Now, sit down."

Craig sat on a bench and Ms. Midori smiled as she walked over to him and traced his face. He began to feel a little uncomfortable.

"You're such a handsome boy," she said.

"Um, Ms. Midori?"

"Hush."

She then took a step back and gave him a smirk before his whole world turned white before his eyes.

* * *

**Episode 32: Statues**

Leo and Kat were outside of the school. The final bell had rung so it was time for the students to call it a day and go home to do their homework/study or goof off. Most chose the latter, rather than the former.

Kat was about to mount her bike when she realized something, "Otouto-chan?"

"Hai, onee-chan?" he responded.

"Have you seen Craig? I haven't seen him since last period."

"Maybe he returned home?" Leo supplied.

"His bike is still here," she said.

"Then maybe he is staying a little later in school for something. I saw most of our male classmates congregating in front of the Art room."

'_Naturally_,' she rolled her eyes. '_They see a hot teacher and turn into drooling morons._' "Let's go back to the café."

"Hai, onee-chan," he agreed. "The customers must be waiting for their food. It is good to have customers again after a long time."

"They either miss the food in our place or Desmond's little Turtle Hut got old," she said with a chuckle. The statement was anything but true since it still had customers but there was no longer a long line standing outside of it. Kat was relieved. At least Café La Salle would not be doomed to bankruptcy. She put on her helmet and said, "Ikuzo!"

"Hai, onee-chan." He put on his helmet as well and followed her out of the gate, racing after her.

Ms. Midori watched them and smirked . She said, "They don't know it yet, but they'll be part of my collection very soon." She pulled the curtains and a hiss was heard.

* * *

Raven walked into the Turtle Hut and immediately she received a few stares. Well, she was in her 'work clothes' and was a superhero so that would mean that people would be most likely staring at her. Her appearance felt out of place here but she didn't care. She was meeting someone.

Desmond had called her and asked her to meet him here. He had sounded urgent so she told the other Titans where she would be and then left. She sat down at one of the tables and ordered a cup of tea while she waited. Desmond soon came into the dining area from the kitchen, wearing an apron as well. He was probably helping out in the kitchen. Why wouldn't he? After all, it was _his_ restaurant afterall.

"I'm glad you could come, luv," Desmond said to her as he smiled charmingly. Raven smiled back.

"You sounded pretty urgent," she said. "What's wrong?"

"Raven," he began. "I saw the news and how you _tried_ to beat the beast Spirit." He stressed the word 'tried'. "You weren't successful."

Raven knew that he was going to tell her something that might upset her but she didn't stop him.

"Instead, Draco and Pluto came and defeated it before sealing it," he paused. "Raven, I know it's your and the other Titans' job to protect this city and you do feel responsible for its safety, but I must ask you this." He took in a deep breath of air and took her hands in his. "Raven, I need to ask you and the others to not interfere."

Raven's eyes widened as she pulled her hands away. She narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Desmond was taken aback by her reaction. He expected his statement to upset her but he had to tell her this. It was for her own good, "Raven, you and the Titans fight monsters, criminals and super-villains. But, the Beast Spirits are different. You can't just lock them up somewhere and they are immortal so destroying them won't work either. The Advent System is the only way they can be stopped and sealed. So, for your and the Titans' own safety, I want you to stop interfering. The Beast Spirits are none of your concern."

Angered, she slammed a fist on the table, shocking everyone, "None of our concern? _None _of _our _concern!? What about the people, Desmond!? What about the people that could get hurt because of the Beast Spirits, huh!? As far as I'm concerned, the Beast Spirits **are **our concern!"

"Raven, this isn't a request!" he raised his voice. "This is an order!"

"An order?" she stared at him. "So now you're telling me what to do?"

"You have to understand! What if you get hurt?"

"I can take care of myself, Desmond!" she shot back. "I'm not weak!"

"I never said you were!" he explained. "Please, Raven," he pleaded, but Raven had had enough and ignored his words before she stood up and ready to for the door. He grabbed her hand.

"Let me go, Desmond, before I make you!" she hissed threateningly.

"Raven," he said but he let her go and she disappeared out through the door.

"She's a strong-willed woman, isn't she?" Shima said and then spoke to Desmond out of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Mr. Shima," Desmond said as he sat back down, depressed. "I had to tell her that but we got into a fight."

"A lover's spat," Shima comprehended.

"I think that our relationship is over," Desmond said, placing his face in his hands. "She probably won't want to see or speak to me again."

"As far as I heard, neither of you were wrong but neither of you were right, either," Shima said. "But, she has a responsibility to protect the people of this city, even from the Beast Spirits. You had no right to tell her otherwise and that the Beast Spirits were none of her or her friends' concern."

"What should I do then?" Desmond asked.

"Wait for her to calm down and then go talk to her. You might want to calm down too."

"Yes, I should. Thank you, Mr. Shima."

"I'm just glad to help," Shima said with a smile on his face before going back into the kitchen and leaving Desmond to his thoughts.

"She didn't even take a sip yet," Desmond said, staring at the steaming cup of tea that had been prepared for Raven. He traced a finger around the rim and sighed.

Walter had heard everything from behind the kitchen door and said, "Young relationships are so vexing, aren't they?"

"Yes, but no one said that they would be easy," Shima added. "Come on, Walter, we have customers to feed."

* * *

Leo and Kat returned to the café to see that it was pleasantly busy. Kat's prediction of the Turtle Hut getting some might have been true after all. Leo didn't waste any time in heading to the kitchen and beginning to make the meals for their hungry customers. Kat quickly donned her apron and was seeing to the tables. As she was handing out the menus for one table, she began hearing parts of conversation from some of the other tables.

"He didn't come home?" a woman at table 6 asked in concern. "That doesn't sound like him at all."

"I know," the woman's companion nodded. "His mother is really worried about him. I also heard that he's not the only one who has gone missing either."

"Really?" the first woman gasped.

"It's true!" the second woman insisted. "Lots of young men have been vanishing recently. It's like they vanish into thin air."

Hearing this got Kat's suspicious feelings going again. She didn't like what she was hearing and she suddenly found herself afraid that Craig might have suffered the same fate as the other boys. She was only afraid for a moment before she shook her head.

'Don't be stupid!' she chided herself. _'There's no way that Craig would get himself kidnapped like that. He isn't a moron even if he was acting like one before!_'

The little inner pep talk really didn't convince her though.

"Hey, Kat," Takada spoke. "You okay? You seem a bit out of it."

"I'm fine," she insisted before going about her work. "Just mind the register, okay? You're good with money."

"Okay," Takada said with a nod. As a Knight, he was her superior but right now their roles were a bit reversed. He was living here in the café along with Karmen and all they had to do was help out. They did get paid, of course, for their work. They were only exempted from paying the rent since Kat took it out of their paychecks.

Kat took another order of drinks from a table and then proceeded into the kitchen to make them. As she was busy with her work, her cell phone rang. She picked it up and spoke into it, "Hello?"

"_Hello, is this Kat?_" the voice at the other end spoke. It was female and very worried.

"Yes, this is Kat. Who is this?" Kat asked. For some reason, Kat had a foul feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Kat's eyes widened as she listened. It was Craig's aunt and he was supposed to meet up with her after school but never showed up. She had tried calling him but didn't receive an answer. Kat attempted to calm the woman down.

"I'm sure that Craig is fine, Mrs. Smith," Kat assured her. She hated lying but what could she tell the woman.

"_Oh, please try to find him. All these stories about young men disappearing is starting to scare me. What if Craig is one of them?_"

"Alright, I'll go look for him, Mrs. Smith, and I'll tell you if I find anything, alright?"

"_Oh, thank you, dear_," the woman said, "_Please, just find him. Goodbye_."

"Alright, bye," Kat said before hanging up. She bit her lower lip. Just where was Craig. The last time she had seen him was at school with the horde of hormonal boys and gawking at Ms. Midori. Kat had some stinking suspicions about the woman so she was going to check her out. Of course, she was going to call on someone else for some information. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the Titans Communicator that had been given to her. She said to herself, "Let's just hope they are in the mood to talk to me, especially Tweety."

* * *

Raven was in her room. After her return from Care La Salle, the other Titans pretty much gave her some space. Starfire had attempted to inquire what was wrong with their friend but Raven had responded with a glare that told them to leave her alone.

In her room, she had poured herself a cup of her herbal tea and downed it in one gulp before sitting on her bed in an _attempt _to fine her peace through meditation with very little success.

'_Damn emotions,_' she cursed in her mind. '_Nothing but trouble._' Even after being freed from Trigon for more than a year, Raven still had problems expressing herself. She was able to express emotions little by little during her time with the Titans but only to a limited extent. She knew she could feel, despite warnings from the monks in Azarath about her emotions becoming a gateway for Trigon, but because of their words she was pretty much reluctant to show any emotion. Even now, when she could, showing even a bit more of emotion than she was used to was a problem…at least until she met Desmond.

She loved him, she could admit it to herself, but right now she didn't even want to see him. His words had triggered her anger and irritation so she had darted out of the restaurant before even harsher words could be exchanged. Even she didn't want to cause an even larger rift to form between them.

When she had significantly calmed down, she replayed his words in her mind.

"_Raven, I need to ask you and the others to not interfere."_

How could he ask that of her? How could she not interfere? The Beast Spirits were a threat to the city and had to be defeated. This city was the Titans' responsibility.

"_The Beast Spirits are none of your concern!"_

None of their (The Titans) concern? Again, how could he say that to her? They attacked people! How could the Titans not care? Who did he think he was telling her to not be concerned?

"_Raven, this isn't a request! This is an order!"_

An order? _An order!?_ As far as she was concerned, he didn't have the right to give her _orders_. He wasn't her leader, he was her boyfriend and he was supposed to respect her, to trust her…

…To love her.

But after their fight, she doubted that they would have that anymore. '_Maybe it would be best that we didn't go out to see each other again._'

Then, of course, she heard voices in her head. Happy was telling her not to give up on them since Desmond was making her happier than she had been before. Brave was telling her to beat Desmond up for his words. Timid was afraid of Desmond breaking up with Raven but the words of wisdom came from, well, the glasses wearing and yellow clad Raven in her mind. It was her Knowledge.

"_Raven_," her Knowledge told her, reminding her, "_Don't you remember when Desmond told you that he lost his mother? That warning was not because he didn't trust or respect you. It was because…_"

"It was because he didn't want to lose anybody he loved ever again," Raven spoke with realization. His words had been out of concern. When his mother had died he had been devastated and had sworn to himself to not let it happen again to _her_.

What had she done?

"Oh, Azar," Raven said, horrified. She needed to go talk to him so she picked up her communicator and just stared at it. No. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She would have to go meet him face to face. She wiped the tears she didn't know she was shedding and got off her bed. No way was she going to let this good thing that happened in her life to be ruined nor was she going to let Desmond go. He needed her.

* * *

Robin was alone in the common room, listening to his stereo at full blast. He needed this since after what happened before.

The Knight had humiliated them, **again**!

Robin had beaten up one of his training dummies after they had returned to get rid of his anger but it still didn't work. He then decided to listen to some music to calm his nerves.

It didn't help.

This was the Titans' city! The Knights weren't supposed to be here on _their_ turf! The only reason they were here was because of the Beast Spirits. After finding out how the Beast Spirits were released, Robin did some investigating about any similar archeological digs and found nothing. He even tried to find out about the Secret Organization that the Knights belonged to but none of them were willing to divulge the information.

Robin hated secrets. He didn't trust the Knights. It was far too convenient for them to know how to seal the Beast Spirits.

Then Starfire flew in and saw Robin's expression. "Robin, are you alright?"

Robin shut of the stereo and turned to her, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Starfire frowned, "You are not. What is wrong?"

"I told you, it's nothing!" he snapped. Starfire flinched. Now he felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Starfire."

"Robin, I have noticed that, since the day before, you have grown quite agitated, especially when the subject of the Knights is brought up." Robin bristled but then calmed down. "Why? They are our friends and allies."

"How can they be our allies, Starfire? They keep way too many secrets from us. They are also harboring a criminal!"

Starfire winced from Robin's rising voice and reasoned, "My sister, Blackfire, is not a criminal according to Earth's laws. She has not committed a crime here to be seen as one and in her current state she is not dangerous."

"It could be a trick."

"Maybe, but I am willing to give her the benefit of the doubt. What else troubles you?"

"Well, it's because they're dangerous, Starfire," he said. Starfire knew he was referring to the Advent Knights.

"They can control their abilities, Robin and they have not done anything wrong but…"She then realized the answer, "Is this because they were able to defeat us?" He didn't answer. "I will take your silence as an affirmative."

"Starfire, it's just…the Knights. I know they're trying to do good but what if they turn out like…"

"You are afraid that Slade would try to manipulate them into fighting us. Yes, I do fear the possibility, but rest assured that the Knights will not join him. I sense much justice in them."

Robin smiled. Starfire was right. There was nothing to worry about.

But why did he have a nagging feeling in the back of his mind?

Starfire wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. Robin slowly kissed back. Their lips were meshed together as Starfire let out a contented groan from the depths of her throat.

It was at that very moment that the screen turned on.

"Hey, Twee- WOAH!" Kat shouted out, startling the two Titans. She then smirked, "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Robin coughed as Starfire's face went as red as her hair. He then said, "Um…why are you calling?"

"I've been hearing a lot about missing persons and I want to know if you have too."

"Yes, we have," Starfire said.

"I see. Let me guess; all young men, right?" Kat asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Robin questioned.

"Gossip," was the Knight of Suzaku's answer. "Do you have a list? I want to track down a lead. A few of the boys from my class haven't returned home and I want to look for them."

"Maybe we can help," Robin said. Kat shook her head.

"I prefer to do this alone or with my brother. Sorry, Robin, but I don't trust you all that much. Your detective skills, judging from yesterday, were not all that impressive. You jumped to conclusions way too quickly without looking for the facts." Robin grumbled. He hated to admit it, but Kat was right.

"Okay, I'm sending them to your communicator," Robin pressed a few buttons on the console.

"Arigato, Tweety, oh and do continue sucking face with Starry! Sayonara!" The screen went black after that.

Starfire asked Robin, "What is this 'sucking face' that she spoke of?"

Robin blushed and began to explain to Starfire.

* * *

Later that night, Craig's aunt had called again, telling Kat that he still didn't turn up. She grew worried and then told her brother, "Otouto-chan, I'm going to go look for Craig."

"Hai, onee-chan," Leo said. "Just, be careful."

She flashed him a grin and then removed her apron before running out of the café and jumping onto her bike before racing away.

* * *

Kat entered the school with little difficulty. After looking at all of Craig's usual haunts, she had decided to look there.

It was dark so she lighted her way by forming a small fireball. She walked and then found herself in front of the Art room. The door was strangely unlocked but Kat chose not to question it. She slowly opened the door and entered and was stunned. There were statues everywhere, all of young men, in the room. It was very eerie with the limited light she had but she swallowed her fears and looked around a bit.

Kat studied the statues, the looks on their faces. It was contorted into a grotesque expression of fear and horror. They were amazingly realistic in a morbid kind of way and what was most disturbing was the realism…and then her eyes fell upon a statue that looked remarkably familiar. It looked exactly like Craig!

She studied the pictures of the missing people on her communicator and compared them to the statues again and reached a startling conclusion. It seemed preposterous, nearly insane, but it was the only possible answer.

"I see you figured it out," spoke a voice behind her and Kat turned around to see Ms. Midori standing at the door with her arms crossed.

"You turned them to stone, you monster," Kat said while glaring at Ms. Midori, her eyes inflamed.

"I knew I should've kept my eye on you from the very beginning, Knight of Suzaku," Ms. Midori said and at this Kat's eyes widened a bit but she kept her cool. "Oh, don't be too surprised that we know about _you_. All the Royals do."

"Royals?" Kat questioned and then she realized it. "You're a High Class Beast Spirit, aren't you?"

Ms. Azumi Midori smirked and then said, "Exactly, and now you've fallen into my trap!" Her eyes began to glow and she shot a beam at Kat. Kat jumped out of the way and an unlucky potted plant that was behind her was turned to stone.

"So that's how you do it," Kat said. "You just look at something and fire those beams to turn them to stone!"

"Petrification," was Azumi's answer as she pointed to her eyes. "An amazing talent that I've been using on these charming young men to sustain their beauty." She walked over to statue and caressed it. "Youth is so hard to maintain, it goes away with time, but statues can retain their beauty for a very _long_ time. I could do this for you, you know? Make you beautiful forever."

"And end up as a perch for pigeons?" Kat scoffed. "Pass."

Azumi sighed and said, "I was really hoping you would come in peace. Would've saved you a whole lot of trouble." When she stared at Kat again, her form shifted into her true form.

Her body was white with scales covering all over her body. Snake skulls made up her shoulder guards. She also had spikes on her forearms. Her hair had turned into a mass of snakes that snapped in all directions while her face turned into a hybrid of human and reptile. Her eyes were yellow with narrow black slits for pupils, two nostrils and snake fangs.

The Category Queen of Diamonds: the Serpent Beast Spirit.

Kat responded by summoning her belt and slashing her card through the buckle. "Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

She slowly advanced towards the Serpent Beast Spirit. She summoned her bow and aimed but then Azumi's snake hair whipped around and Mimic was forced to dodge or else they'd bite into her. She readied an energy arrow but Azumi was using the statues as shields and one of them was Craig!

'_No! I can't risk it!_' Mimic thought in her mind. The Serpent Beast Spirit took advantage of this moment of hesitation and one of her snakes struck Mimic in the arm. "Ugh!" she screamed at the pain as green blood sprayed from the wound. Azumi was shocked by this development.

"Green blood?" Azumi wondered and her fang filled mouth curled into a smirk. "So, the rumors are true. You are a Beast Spirit, like us."

Mimic yelled angrily, "I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" She aimed again to fire but then Azumi used the same trick before and used the statues as shields. Mimic was unable to get a clear shot and thus the snakes struck at her again and bit into her legs and arms. Green blood dripped to the floor as she was on her knees.

Azumi hissed in disgust, "Is this the great Advent Knight of Suzaku? I am not impressed." One of the snakes wrapped around Mimic's neck and pulled her over to the Serpent Beast Spirit, face to face. Mimic would've spat in her face if not for her helmet. She struggled as the reptile squeezed around her throat. Azumi seemed to be studying her.

"Your smell…it's familiar to me," Azumi said as she scrutinized the paralyzed Knight. The venom had done its work. Mimic was unable to move. "Who are you…?"

Mimic was about to respond when the window was smashed open and a mass of vines invaded into the room.

"WHAT!?" Azumi exclaimed as the vines grabbed all of her petrified victims and pulled them out of the room. "NO! WHO DARES!?" she demanded. There was a roar and then the snake holding Mimic was sliced in half by a slash. "ARGH!" Azumi screamed as green blood spilled from the wound. She then glared at the intruder and hissed, "**You!**"

Mimic's eyes went wide open as she saw who had saved her. It was another Beast Spirit! It had orange and black striped fur with black armor on its chests and legs. Clawed gauntlets adorned its arms and there was also a short fur-lined cape on its back the same color as its fur. The shoulders of its armor were black as well and a black fanged mask covered the white face and contrasted with the yellow glowing eyes. A pair of pointed ears was on its head and it also had a Mohawk.

This was the Category Queen of Clubs: the Tiger Beast Spirit.

"Yeah, that's right!" the other Beast Spirit answered in a female voice, revealing its gender. "It's me! Hey, Snakey! It's been awhile!"

"Why do you interfere with my quarry?" Azumi demanded.

The Tiger Beast Spirit scratched under her chin, pondering for a bit before answering, "It's simple, I just don't like you!" The Tiger Beast Spirit lunged and then began grappling with the Serpent Beast Spirit. "Shadow!" the Tiger Beast Spirit shouted, "Get the girl out of here!"

Mimic felt someone pulling her up and carrying her and her eyes met with the blue eyes of the Knight of Genbu. Great, now she was going to owe this guy her life. He looked at her various wounds but didn't ask questions. He brought her outside through the window. He jumped through the broken window and landed on a leaf trampoline. The statues were there as well. He placed Mimic down gently on the ground. Shadow's hand reached towards Mimic's card holster and he pulled out her Recover Camel card. He summoned his staff and slashed it through.

"RECOVER!"

He aimed the head of his staff at Mimic and the energy healed her wounds as well as got rid of the paralysis and the venom. She pushed herself back up and stared at Shadow. Her heart shaped crimson visor was staring at his blue eyes. Mimic wasn't stupid, she knew he had seen the green blood and that he would conclude that she was really a Beast Spirit. Instead, he looked up to see the Tiger Beast Spirit jump out of the window and landing on the ground with the Serpent Beast Spirit following close behind.

"Well, now," the evil Beast Spirit sneered. "Not only do I get to destroy the Knight of Suzaku, but the two traitors as well."

"Hey, witch!" the Tiger Beast Spirit snapped. She pointed at Shadow. "He ain't no traitor! You were the ones controlling him!"

"A traitor is a traitor and the price of treachery is death!" the Serpent Beast Spirit attacked with her snake hair but then Mimic dashed forward and split her Suzaku Arrow, changing it from a bow into a pair of matching swords. She concentrated her fire into one blade and her ice into the other and slashed at the snakes repeatedly. Green blood spilled everywhere as the severed snake heads fell to the ground, either burnt or frozen.

The Serpent Beast Spirit grew horrified. "My hair! My beautiful hair!!" She screeched, "You! _You!!_"

"As my brother says, beauty is only skin deep, but I don't think that really applies to _you_," Mimic taunted.

The Serpent Beast Spirit was ready to charge but was quickly slashed by the Tiger Beast Spirit and got stabbed by Shadow's staff before being sent flying at Mimic with a swing from the Knight of Genbu's staff. Azumi flew straight at Mimic, face first. One of Mimic's hands was covered in flames and she threw it forward, grabbing Azumi by her ugly reptilian face.

"Hot! Hot! HOT!!" Azumi yowled as Mimic continued to burn her. Mimic then let go as the Serpent Beast Spirit staggered.

"I think she needs to cool off," the Tiger Beast Spirit snickered and Shadow responded by drawing two cards from his belt and slashing them through the scanner on his staff. "SCREW! BLIZZARD! **BLIZZARD GALE!**" He pointed his arm at the Serpent Beast Spirit and opened his palm to release a freezing mist that froze her in her tracks.

"I could've done that too, you know?" Mimic said in annoyance before she attached her card reader to her Suzaku Arrow and slashed through three cards.

"FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO! **SPINNING DANCE!**" A tornado whipped around Mimic and then she ascended into the air before she spun around and dropped down again, spinning at high speeds, before smashing straight into the frozen Serpent Beast Spirit. The evil Queen of Diamonds was sent flying by the force of the the attack, straight towards the Tiger Beast Spirit and the Knight of Genbu. The Tiger Beast Spirit swung down her claws as Shadow swung down his staff, putting Azumi down for good. Shadow then dropped a Blank Seal card upon the grounded Beast Spirit and she was absorbed into it without trouble before the card spun and flew back into Shadow's hand.

Mimic stared at them and then Shadow threw the card to Mimic who caught it. She hated being helped, except by her brother, and it was worst that Shadow had come to help. She still didn't like him that much and here he was working with a Beast Spirit. She was about to say something when he said, "If you tell anyone I was fighting with a Beast Spirit by my side, I'll tell your brother about your green blood," he said. Blackmail. How _low_ could he go? Mimic became silent as she slashed her Category 2 through her belt buckle.

"SPIRIT!"

The field stripped off her armor as Shadow left on his bike, the Beast Spirit riding behind him.

Kat heard moaning and groaning and turned to see the young men had turned back to normal. She smiled but her smile widened even more when she saw Craig. She burst into tears and hugged him.

"Huh? Kat? What happened?" he asked her. He winced, "And why am I so stiff?"

"I'll explain later. Right now we should get you all home," Kat said happily. But, she was also worried. Now Shadow knew her secret.

What would he do with that knowledge in his hands?

* * *

In the dark world that the Royals called home, King was far from happy. In fact, he was the farthest thing from happy at the moment. Not only had they lost Serpent, but now it seemed that the Tiger had joined the Knights in their quest to defeat them.

"THIS IS INEXCUSABLE!" a fellow Royal bellowed in rage. It was understandable. He was the King of Diamonds so losing his Queen was a blow to him as much as it was to the Royals as a whole.

"Indeed," King agreed calmly. "The Tiger has betrayed us and we have lost another of our number. We cannot let this go unanswered."

"Then perhaps it is time that I came into the game," offered another Royal whose features were hidden by his hood.

"What do you have in mind, Jin?" King asked curiously.

"Oh, a little subterfuge," Jin smiled wickedly underneath his hood. "I daresay that by the time that those Knights and the Titans even begin to figure out what I'm doing it will be far too late for them to do anything about it."

"Very well," King nodded. "You may proceed but do not fail. We may not feel as obliged to keep you from getting sealed as we do Isaka."

The Royal known as Jin nodded before he left the room. As he left, his own thoughts began filling his minds.

_'Fools,'_ he thought bitterly. _'If my plans go as preceded then I will have all the power to win the Battle Game hands down!'_

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh! Not good! Now Desmond knows Kat's secret but then again what will he do about it? Kat also knows that Desmond is working with a Beast Spirit so what will she do about it? Anyway, I'd like to thank Ten-Faced Paladin for being my beta reader and some of his additions to the chap. Like myself, he is a fellow Kamen Rider fan. Read his fics. They ARE good.

Preview to the next chap: Desmond takes Raven to the amusement park the next night and both of them are suddenly attacked by werewolves that Desmond mistakes for Beast Spirits. Also, there is a werewolf hunter named Shinmei. Is he who he says he is and where did he get his bike, the Black Fang?

Card Sealed:

Queen of Diamonds: Absorb Serpent.


	33. Episode 33: Howling

**The Knights' current cards **

**Spade Cards (Draco) **

Ace of Spades: Change Seiryu  
Function: Transforms Leo into Advent Knight Draco.

2 of Spades: Slash Lizard (400 FP)  
Function: Increases the slashing power of the Seiryu Blade.

3 of Spades: Beat Lion (600 FP)  
Function: Increases the power of a forward punch.

4 of Spades: Tackle Boar (800 FP)  
Function: Increases the power of a tackle.

5 of Spades: Kick Locust (1000 FP)  
Function: Increases the power of a flying kick.

6 of Spades: Thunder Deer (1200 MP)  
Function: Adds thunder/electric element to an attack.

7 of Spades: Metal Trilobite (1600 DP)  
Function: Adds additional layer of metal to Draco's armor for protection.

8 of Spades: Magnet Buffalo (1400 MP)  
Function: Gives Draco magnetic abilities.

9 of Spades: Mach Cheetah (1600 MP) Function: Increases Draco's speed.

Jack of Spades: Fusion Eagle (+2400 AP)  
Function: This card can charge the AP of the Seiryu Blade and can be used by Draco to attain Jack Form along with the Absorb Capricorn card.

Queen of Spades: Absorb Capricorn (+2000 AP)  
Function: This card can charge the AP of the Seiryu Blade and can also be used to enable Draco to attain Jack Form.

**Heart Cards (Mimic) **

Ace of Hearts: Change Suzaku  
Function: Transforms Kat in Advent Knight Mimic.

2 of Hearts Spirit  
Function: Changes Mimic back to human form.

3 of Hearts: Chop Head (600 FP)  
Function: Increases power of hand chop.

4 of Hearts: Float Dragonfly (1000 FP)  
Function: Gives Mimic flying abilities.

5 of Hearts: Drill Shell (1200 FP)  
Function: Increases power of a drill kick.

6 of Hearts: Tornado Hawk (1400 MP)  
Function: Adds wind element to attacks.

7 of Hearts: Vine Plant (1600 MP)  
Function: Creates a vine whip.

8 of Hearts: Reflect Moth (1800 DP)  
Function: Reflect Shield.

9 of Hearts: Recover Camel (2000 MP)  
Function: A healing card.

10 of Hearts: Shuffle Centipede 2200 MP)  
Function: Allow reuse of all cards.

**Club Cards (Shadow) **

Ace of Clubs: Change Genbu  
Function: Transforms Desmond into Advent Knight Shadow.

2 of Clubs: Stab Bee (400 FP)  
Function: Increases stabbing power of Genbu Staff.

3 of Clubs: Screw Mole (600 FP)  
Function: Increases power of a screw punch.

4 of Clubs: Rush Rhinoceros (800 FP)  
Function: Similar to Draco's Tackle Boar but striking with the staff. Also increases speed.

5 of Clubs: Bite Cobra (1200 FP)  
Function: Increases power of a scissor kick.

6 of Clubs: Blizzard Polar (1200 MP)  
Function: Adds ice element to attack.

7 of Clubs: Gel Jellyfish (1400 DP)  
Function: Temporarily turns Shadow into liquid.

8 of Clubs: Poison Scorpion (1800 MP)  
Function: Adds poison to attacks.

9 of Clubs: Smog Squid (2000 MP)  
Functions: Creates a smog cloud to blind the opponent.

10 of Clubs: Remote Tapir (2200 MP)  
Function: Unseal Beast Spirits from their Rouge cards and puts them under the user's control.

**Diamond Cards (Pluto) **

Ace of Diamonds: Change Byakko  
Function: Transforms Takada to Advent Knight Pluto

2 of Diamonds: Bullet Armadillo (400 FP)  
Function: Increases shooting power of Byakko Revolver.

3 of Diamonds: Upper Frog (600 FP)  
Function: Increases power of an uppercut.

4 of Diamonds: Rapid Pecker (800 FP)  
Function: Gives rapid fire abilities to the Byakko Revolver.

5 of Diamonds: Drop Whale (1000 FP)  
Function: Increases power of a drop kick.

6 of Diamonds: Firefly (1000 MP)  
Function: Adds fire element to attack.

7 of Diamonds: Rock Tortoise (1400 DP)  
Function: Coats the user in an armor of stone.

8 of Diamonds: Scope Bat (1200 MP)  
Function: Increases the accuracy of the Byakko Revolver.

9 of Diamonds: Gemini Zebra (1400 MP)  
Function: Creates a clone of the user.

10 of Diamonds: Thief Chameleon (1600 MP)  
Function: Borrows/steals the power of a card or Beast Spirit.

Queen of Diamonds: Absorb Serpent (+2000AP)  
Function: This card can be used to charge the AP of the Byakko Revolver.

* * *

In the dark world that the Royals called home, King was far from happy. In fact, he was the farthest thing from happy at the moment. Not only had they lost Serpent, but now it seemed that the Tiger had joined the Knights in their quest to defeat them.

"THIS IS INEXCUSABLE!" a fellow Royal bellowed in rage. It was understandable. He was the King of Diamonds so losing his Queen was a blow to him as much as it was to the Royals as a whole.

"Indeed," King agreed calmly. "The Tiger has betrayed us and we have lost another of our number. We cannot let this go unanswered."

"Then perhaps it is time that I came into the game," offered another Royal whose features were hidden by his hood.

"What do you have in mind, Jin?" King asked curiously.

"Oh, a little subterfuge," Jin smiled wickedly underneath his hood. "I daresay that by the time that those Knights and the Titans even begin to figure out what I'm doing it will be far too late for them to do anything about it."

"Very well," King nodded. "You may proceed but do not fail. We may not feel as obliged to keep you from getting sealed as we do Isaka."

The Royal known as Jin nodded before he left the room. As he left, his own thoughts began filling his minds.

_'Fools,'_ he thought bitterly. _'If my plans go as preceded then I will have all the power to win the Battle Game hands down!' _

* * *

**Episode 33: Howling **

Both Desmond and Hikaru returned to the apartment. The girl with him smiled and laughed victoriously.

"We sure showed her, huh, Desmond?" Hikaru exclaimed. "Now that bitchy snake is gone for good!"

"You don't like her that much, do you?" Desmond asked her.

"Are you kidding? I hated her!" Hikaru said. Desmond then began to cough and Hikaru panicked. "Desmond! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured her. "I just need my pills again."

"Oh, just rest now, okay?"

"I will," Desmond said with a small smile. Hikaru had become like a sister to him and she saw him as a brother.

"Master Desmond," said Walter, "Welcome back. You too, Miss Jou."

"Hey, evenin', Walter!" Hikaru said with a large smile on her face.

"Walter, what are you doing here? What about the restaurant?" Desmond asked.

"Mr. Shima sent me away to wait for you at home, knowing that you would return after your excursion. Was it successful?"

"It was. The Knight of Suzaku was there too."

"And the card?"

"It was of no use to me, at least not at the moment. I gave it to her. It was the Category Queen of Diamonds."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Walter said in realization. "Your lady friend is here, waiting for you."

"Lady friend?" Hikaru asked.

"Raven?" Desmond said, his crimson eyes opening a bit from behind his bangs.

"Yes," Walter nodded. "Miss Raven came to see you but I told her you were out. I invited her to stay to wait for you. I also prepared some tea. You might as well join her since you've arrived, Master Desmond."

"Thank you, Walter," Desmond said, smiling a bit. Of course, he was questioning in his mind, '_Why is Raven here?_'

Desmond walked into the living room to see Raven waiting for him. A cup of tea was set on the coffee table but was untouched. She had been sitting on the couch with her hands on her knees and head down. He then slowly made his way towards her and sat down. The sudden shift of the couch alerted her and she turned to see Desmond.

"What brings you here, Raven?" he asked calmly.

"Desmond, listen, I wanted to apologize for what happened before," she said.

"You? Apologize?" Desmond blinked in confusion. "Shouldn't I be the one to apologize? After all, I did tell you to stop doing what you do. You're a super heroine, Raven, and your job is to protect people. I apologize for telling you to not interfere with the Beast Spirits, but it is the Advent Knights' responsibility. However, the Beast Spirits do threaten people, the innocent especially, and you and your friends are well in your rights to protect them, even fighting the Beast Spirit."

"Desmond," Raven said, "Yes, I agree. You were wrong to tell me not to interfere but I think I can get why you told me that from where you were coming from. You lost your mother and when you thought I was going to get myself hurt you told me to not interfere. I got angry at you for thinking I was weak."

"I don't think you're weak, Raven," he said. "You're a strong woman."

"Thank you," she said, blushing a bit. "I think you told me not to interfere because you don't want to lose anyone you love anymore, correct?" Desmond nodded.

"When I first became Shadow, I only cared about saving my own life. However, meeting you, it made me realize that I still have precious people to protect. That is my resolve. And so is this." Desmond took his hand in his and said, "I love you, Raven."

Raven's eyes widened slightly in surprise before she then smiled at him. Reaching to his face, she brushed his bangs away to reveal his blood red eyes, the only sign aside from his pale white skin that he was an albino. "I love you too, Desmond."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss as Desmond pushed her onto the couch. Raven moaned as she felt the boy on top of her rubbing her sides with his hands. They broke the kiss after a few minutes, feeling a bit out of breath.

"Would you like to come with me to the amusement park this weekend?" he asked.

Raven smiled and said, "Sure." Raven may not seem like the person to like amusement parks, but the chance to spend the day with her Knight of Genbu was just something she couldn't pass up. As he leaned down to kiss her again, she asked him, "Why do you call yourself Shadow?"

"Because I like the color black," he answered before leaning in for another kiss.

FLASH!

Both teens were shocked by the flash and then turned their heads to see a grinning Hikaru holding up a camera.

"A Kodak moment!" she said with a mischievous grin before she giggled. Raven and Desmond's faces went red before Desmond pulled both he and Raven up and chased after Hikaru.

"Give me that camera, Hikaru!" Desmond shouted at the girl.

"No!" Hikaru said, sticking her tongue out stubbornly.

Desmond may have loved this girl like a sister, but boy she could be very annoying sometimes.

Raven attempted to keep herself calm. After those kisses, she felt like her powers would go out of control and blow up the apartment. Thankfully, she was free of her father so that would not be happening. She took the cup and placed it to her lips, sipping the tea slowly. It calmed her nerves. Walter walked in with a tray of pastries. "Muffins? Scones?" he offered.

"Thank you, Walter," she said as she watched Desmond chase around Hikaru. "Shouldn't you be stopping this?"

"Sooner or later one of them will get tired. In the meantime, let us enjoy our cups of tea and talk, shall we? Read any interesting books lately?"

Raven and Walter talked while Desmond continued to chase Hikaru around.

* * *

The Turtle Hut was closing up for the day. The last customer was served and all that was left to do was clean up. Shima was the one on duty for that. Daichi had wanted to help but ended up falling asleep again. At least he wouldn't drool on the table since he was using his rag as a pillow. Working around him, Shima just continued on his way with it. He was just about to try and wake Daichi up so he could clean the spot under him when the bell above the door rang.

"I'm sorry but we're clo-," Shima began to speak but his voice stopped in his throat.

Stepping inside was a Japanese woman who looked to be in the prime of her life and was very beautiful to boot. She had long dark green hair and was dressed in a smart business suit with a skirt that ended just above her knees. Her eyes spoke of experience and, to those who knew her, just a little bit of insecurity. Her gaze landed on Shima who was smiling warmly at her.

"Well, well," he smiled. "It seems that the years have been good to you, Setsuna-sama."

Setsuna blinked before opening her mouth, "I'm sorry?"

"I didn't take you as one whose memory faded easily," Shima laughed. "Then again I suppose 10,000 years would do that to a person."

Setsuna blinked before she began to smile brightly as well. Happiness filled her eyes as she stepped closer to the grand chef of the Turtle Hut, "Shima."

Shima and Setsuna embraced each other warmly and held each other for a moment, remembering past times and fond memories. It was almost an emotional overflow but these two were very good at keeping their emotions reined in.

"It is good to see you again, mother," Shima whispered into Setsuna's ear.

"You know I'm not you mother, Shima," Setsuna mock-frowned as she stepped back.

"Oh?" Shima smiled. "Who was it that came to Daichi, Hikaru and I when we were but new to this world? Who was it that watched over us, gave us names, taught us to speak, and even told us stories about her old home? Face it, Setsuna-sama. You made a fine mother."

"When you put it that way," Setsuna sighed. God she loved this. She finally felt like a normal human being for once in the 10,000 years since the Battle Game and before Hotaru started treating her in a motherly sense. It felt nice to be human outside of the other Senshi. She saw the sleeping man and recognized his behavior. "I see Daichi is still very lazy."

"He hasn't changed at all," Shima laughed. "Hikaru will be ecstatic to see you again."

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Setsuna asked curiously.

"Well, she went to the school with Desmond to see about a Beast Spirit. The Serpent I believe." was Shima's reply.

"Ahh, the vain one," Setsuna nodded. She remembered that one very well. "So, how have you been since you were released?"

"Well, it was a bit hard to get used to this new world but we adapted. We even assumed human forms that matched our personalities," Shima said.

"I see," Setsuna nodded and then asked, "And who is Desmond?"

"Another Advent Knight," he answered.

"An Advent Knight?" Setsuna inquired. She only knew of three; Mimic, Draco and Pluto. "So, he's the 4th one then. Are the other three here as well?"

"Yes, they are," Shima said with a frown. "And the other Royals too."

"Were you with them?" Setsuna asked. The Royals were a group of dangerous high class Beast Spirits who were bent on taking over the world.

"The three of us, Daichi, Hikaru and I were a part of them but only to observe and sabotage their plans. Unlike them, we actually want to live as humans," Shima said. "Desmond took us in."

"He sounds like a nice young man."

"He is. He may be a little cold sometimes but he does care. It's a shame that he's suffering from cancer."

Setsuna spoke sadly, "My condolences."

"The young boy has been through a lot, you know? The Royals took control of him using his obsession to get the other cards. Desmond believes that the power of all the Beast Spirits can grant him immortality."

"That sounds foolish and dangerous," Setsuna said with a frown.

"Yes, we noticed, so we confronted him and made a deal with him."

"What kind of deal?" Setsuna questioned.

Shima smiled. "We'll tell you later, Setsuna-sama. Why don't I fix you something to eat first?"

"That would be lovely." Setsuna then said, "Seeing you here now as a chef is really quite surprising."

"We learned to adapt, Setsuna-sama."

Soon, Setsuna was sitting across from Shima while Daichi was relocated to a more comfortable spot. Setsuna had to admit, Shima was an incredible cook. He put Makoto to shame quite easily. While she ate they talked about recent happenings. Setsuna spoke of how the Senshi were doing and the latest threat they were dealing with. Shima explained how the Advent Knights were working alongside the Titans. He also spoke of the number of Beast Spirits that had been sealed since she had last seen the Advent Knights. At one point in the conversation, the door opened again with a ring.

"Hey, Shima, you are just going to love the...pics…I…" Hikaru trailed off as she saw that they had a guest. Setsuna turned to face her and smiled at seeing another familiar face. She knew this was the Tiger Beast Spirit by looking into her eyes. Hikaru started tearing up as she saw her and charged straight at her running.

"MAMA!" Hikaru cried as she glomped onto Setsuna, her face tightly pressed into her chest. "Mama, mama, mama! I missed you SO much!"

"Hikaru-chan," Setsuna smiled, a tear almost reaching her eyes. "I missed you, my little kotora."

Hikaru just sniffled as Setsuna just continued stroking her hair. She relocated herself so that her head was resting in Setsuna's lap where she could continue petting it. A faint purring noise could be heard coming from her chest.

"It seems out little family is back together again," Shima smiled. "Now, if only Daichi would wake up we could have a proper reunion."

Daichi snored in response and the other three sighed.

* * *

Kat returned to Café La Salle late that night while everyone was closing up. Karmen was asleep in her room as Leo and Takada were tidying up the dining area. Leo was putting the chairs up on the tables as Takada was mopping the floors. Sven, Steven, Sheila and Tom had all gone home.

"Tadaima!" Kat said. (I'm home)

"Okaeri!" Leo said. (Welcome back)

"So, what happened?" asked Takada. "You were out pretty late."

"Just had to take care of the recent cases of missing people," Kat said as she leaned against the wall. "Oh, and I almost forgot," she said as she drew a card from her pocket. "Here." With a flick of her wrist she threw the card at Takada who caught it. He gaped at it when he saw that it was the Category Queen of Diamonds.

"How?"

"That, Takada, is a secret," she said with a wink. Takada leered at her as she yawned. "Well, I'm going to sleep now. See you in the morning. Oyasumi." She walked up the stairs.

"Oyasumi," Leo said.

"Good night," Takada said as he stared at the card.

"Takada, when you get your Category Jack then you can become Jack Form," Leo told him. Takada smiled.

"I'm looking forward to that."

* * *

Kat lay on her bed after taking a shower and getting into her bed clothes. She had fed her pet parakeet and her brother's iguana. She began thinking of what had happened earlier.

'_Great, now the Turtle knows_,' she thought depressingly. Desmond now had full knowledge of her green blood. She was actually worried of what he would do with such information. '_No sense in telling the Titans. They all know. Well, maybe not all of them_.' She remembered that Jinx was the only one who hadn't found out about her green blood. '_But that's not the only problem here. He's working with a Beast Spirit and not just any Beast Spirit, but a Category Queen no less. A Royal! Just what was he doing fighting alongside that Beast Spirit anyway?'_ She then yawned as her eyelids grew heavy, "Maybe I should just sleep on this," she muttered before smacking her lips and then falling asleep. Her brother came up and covered her with her blanket before climbing into his own bed and falling asleep.

"Oyasumi, onee-chan. Daisuki," he said softly before sleep claimed him.

* * *

Desmond sat before the woman named Setsuna who had come along with Shima, Daichi and Hikaru. Raven was absent because she had been called back to the Tower by Robin to investigate a case. Hikaru, Shima and Daichi (surprisingly awake) were present as well. Hikaru sat closest to the woman with a wide smile on her face. Walter had served them all tea, milk in Hikaru's case, and they were now in a discussion.

"So, you're actually a lot older than you look, Miss Meioh," Desmond stated, "Since you claim to guard the Gates of Time, you have not aged since the day this 'Silver Millennium' fell." He fixed his eyes on her, "Forgive me for being a bit skeptical."

"I don't blame you. After all, I don't bring much proof, not unless you wish for me to transform in front of you right now," Setsuna said. "And please, call me Setsuna. 'Miss Meioh' makes me feel old."

"Very well, Setsuna," Desmond said with a smile. "You also claim to have witnessed the Battle Game first hand, which took place nearly 10,000 years ago. Since Mr. Shima, Hikaru and Daichi are quite familiar to you, I can only say that I believe you. They claim to have known you then. As such, I cannot find another explanation as to how that could be so you must be telling the truth, even as outrageous as it sounds."

"Thank you for believing me then, Desmond," Setsuna nodded.

"What I wish to ask is what do you plan to do now since the Beast Spirits were released and the Battle Game has restarted?"

"Nothing," Setsuna answered.

"Nothing?" Desmond raised an eyebrow.

"Because there is nothing else I can do. The Beast Spirits are well away from my jurisdiction and I cannot interfere with the Battle Game either. However, I do have one small request."

"That is?" Desmond inquired.

"Don't let the Black Joker win."

"The Black Joker?" Desmond questioned. "What is that?"

"It is the 53rd being, a Beast Spirit that doesn't belong to any of the known species. It is an enigma, an unknown, and very dangerous if it is allowed to win. Its existence can only mean the end of the world."

Desmond listened and turned to the three Club Royals who nodded.

"We've seen the Joker's power, Desmond," Shima said. "And it is truly frightening. It could seal us with the blades it was armed with and could take our power as its own. Thankfully, the Category Ace Beast Spirits were able to defeat and seal it."

"The 4 of them?" Desmond asked.

"Actually…there were 7," Daichi said.

"_7?_" Desmond said, shocked. He blinked.

"The cavern with the tablet was guarded by three Category Ace Beast Spirits that represented Cerberus," Hikaru said. "It took the four Beast Spirits known as Seiryu, Byakko, Genbu and Suzaku to defeat the Black Joker but it took 7 of them to properly seal it for good."

Desmond hissed. Another secret kept from him. That would mean that three new Advent Buckles would be created meaning three new Advent Knights.

Setsuna said, "I wish you luck and now I must leave."

"Don't leave, mama!" Hikaru said as she grabbed Setsuna's hand. "Please!"

"I have to go, my kotora," Setsuna said sadly. "I am needed elsewhere."

"You can stay for the night if you wish," Desmond invited.

"Oh, I do not wish to intrude," Setsuna spoke humbly.

"Nonsense," Desmond spoke, "I should be honored to have you stay here for the night." Desmond said to Walter, "Please, prepare a room for Setsuna, Walter."

"Very well, sir," Walter nodded before he went and did as ordered.

"Please, say yes!" Hikaru said pleadingly, using the 'puppy-dog-eyes' on Setsuna. The green haired woman sighed and surrendered.

"Very well. I'll stay."

"Yay!"

Desmond smiled. It was something that he had missed after his mother had died and he didn't want anyone to feel that sort of pain ever again.

* * *

A young couple was walking hand in hand when suddenly a wolf-like creature pounced on the man and attacked him. The woman screamed and the creature ran off. She went over to her boyfriend to see if he was alright. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he began to change into a wolf-like creature too. The woman backed away in fear but was not fast enough as the werewolf pounced on her too…

A loud howl could be heard echoing through the night.

* * *

(Several days later…)

Robin was in his room standing over his desk where various newspaper clippings lay. They were about missing people and not only that but also reports on sightings of strange wolf-like creatures in the night. The incidents seemed connected but Robin was unable to find any connections. He would've called the Advent Knights for help but his pride wouldn't let him. For some reason, he just could not allow for the Knights to get any credit for this.

"Robin?" he heard a gentle voice speak and turned to see Starfire at the door. She was holding a tray that had toast, bacon and eggs as well as a cup of coffee. "You have been here all morning and I was concerned that you may miss the breakfast feast." She walked over placed the tray down on the desk after pushing some of the clippings away.

"Thanks, Star," Robin smiled at the girl. He had ignored his stomach rumbling for the past hour due to his investigation. "I guess I'm just getting a bit too focused again."

"You are," she said observantly. "Robin, I know you said that you are a hero, but do not forget that you are only human and that like any humans you have certain needs like food," she placed her hand gently on his, "And companionship." She blew into his ear, causing him to shudder before turning his head to hers, "And that also includes love." She pressed her lips against his and he reacted by kissing back. They broke apart, flushed and smiling.

"Thanks, Star," Robin said, "I needed that."

"As did I, Richard Grayson," Starfire smiled back at him before kissing his cheek. "And you must not stay, as they say, cooped up in your room. It is a glorious day so come and enjoy it with us. We are all going to the amusement park for the day. Friend Desmond has sent us tickets!"

"Desmond?" Robin blinked, "As in Shadow?" Starfire nodded. Robin didn't know the Knight of Genbu well since their first few meetings were a little on the antagonistic side. He did give Desmond a communicator, thus making him an honorary Titan, but there was just something about the black clad albino Brit that made Robin's skin crawl. He was, in a way, quite creepy to be around.

Maybe that was why he and Raven got along so well and were even…dating.

Raven dating. That was an idea _everyone_ was still getting used to. Even more so that she was dating the Advent Knight of Genbu.

Of course, would anybody expect Raven to go out with Beast Boy? No way. They were just too different and Raven would sooner eat one of Starfire's 'puddings' then go out on a date with Beast Boy. Besides, Beast Boy was dating Tara now.

Tara was once a Titan but now she just wanted to live a normal life despite her abnormal abilities. Well, she deserved it after the traumatic life she had. At least she had happiness now with Beast Boy.

What worried Robin now was that Slade had been too quiet. They had not seen him and there wasn't any activity associated with the madman aside from the villains freed from their cryo-prison in Paris. Just what did he have to gain from that? Did he only live to make the Titans' lives miserable? And, knowing Slade, the masked villain must know by now about the Titans new friends, the Advent Knights.

Robin just hoped that Slade didn't get the same type of technology the Knights had or any of those Beast Spirit cards.

Robin had been trying to do a background search on the Knights but only got their civilian information. Any information about the corporation they were working for was too well encrypted even for Robin. It was as if _they _didn't want Robin to find out anything.

"Robin!" Starfire raised her voice a bit, shocking Robin out of his thought.

"W-What? Huh?" Robin blinked. "Starfire?"

"I have called your name 10 times before you finally reacted," Starfire said while pouting slightly. Robin rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"Sorry, Star. I just had a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Well, you should get ready. All of us are going to be riding Cyborg's car to the amusement park, except for Jinx and Raven. We will also be picking up friend Tara."

"Jinx and Raven? Why aren't they coming along?"

"Because they wish to go with their _boyfriends,_ which is what I wish to do as well," Starfire said while she reached for his arm. "Let us be off!" she then flew out of the room, pulling Robin along with her.

* * *

Jinx, Leo, Craig, Kat, Takada and Karmen were all standing in front of the entrance of the amusement park. At Kat's suggestion, they were having a triple date where all three of them would just hang out together. Karmen was with Takada, Kat was with Craig and Jinx was with Leo. All of them were dressed in street clothes. Jinx had changed into a black tank top with a white spider-web pattern and blue jeans with black boots. She had a chain dangling from her belt loop and her hair was down. She wore a different choker too. When Leo first saw her today, he almost fainted. She just looked so kawaii!!

"So, this is an amusement park?" Karmen questioned, seeing all the people and rides.

"Yes, a place to have fun!" Takada said, grinning. He thought it would be a good idea for Karmen to spend time outside of Café La Salle, which was closed for the day.

"So, we'll be going on rides, eating junk food, and puking; but not necessarily in that order!" Kat announced. Everyone stared at her.

"Onee-chan…" Leo groaned. He did not want THAT kind of image in his mind after he had just eaten. Jinx patted his back a bit and rubbed it up and down.

"Well, let's have some fun," Craig said.

"And nothing is going to ruin this!" Kat said.

"Well, well, well," spoke an arrogant sounding British accent. "Fancy meeting you all here."

Kat's eyebrow twitched. She knew that voice anywhere. "Desmond…" she hissed. She turned to glare and she was right. It was Desmond and with Raven, who was wearing an indigo t-shirt with a Raven on it, black jeans and sneakers.

"Konnichiwa, Desmond-san, Raven-san," Leo said, bowing. Everyone else said hello. Kat did not want to exchange pleasantries with the Turtle. She still held nothing but resentment towards the albino and for good reason too. He was working with a Beast Spirit and not only that, he knew her secret!

"So, it would appear we all had the same idea," Desmond said.

"Well, it is the weekend and we are teens," Craig said. He didn't hate Desmond. He had no reason too, honestly. Kat's eyebrow kept twitching.

"Ugh, I need a smoke," she muttered. Her brother had made sure that she left ALL of her cigarettes at home. He hated it when she smoked. It wasn't really a good habit.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Desmond asked. Kat was about to say NO but Leo beat her to it.

"Yes, you may. As the expression goes, the more the merrier!" Leo said with a smile. Kat stared at him, feeling like she had been betrayed.

"Hey, where are Daichi, Hikaru and Shima?" Kat asked, making an effort not to clench her teeth at Desmond. "Aren't they always with you?"

"Oh, the three of them went to Japan to visit an old friend for a few days," Desmond answered.

"Well then, let's have some fun!" Takada said, pointing forwards.

"Yeah, fun," Raven said, rolling her eyes. For some reason, she had a feeling that Takada would get along pretty well with Cyborg and Beast Boy. She didn't know why though.

The group walked into the amusement park to go on some of the rides. Leo's eyes went to the large roller-coaster and he gulped. He had never liked the roller-coaster. It just held VERY unpleasant memories for him. Jinx noticed this and asked, "You want to go on?" Leo shook his head quickly.

"I just…don't like roller-coasters," he says to her. "Gomen, Jinx-san." She shrugged in response.

"Nah, never cared for them much, actually," she said. She then pointed to one of the other rides. "That, on the other hand, is my cup of tea." Leo looked at where she was pointing and laughed at the obvious pun. It was the Spinning Teacups ride. They then went over to that ride.

"Well, looks like otouto-chan wants to be alone with Pinky," Kat observed and took Craig's hand. "Why don't we try the coaster?"

Karmen looked at the coaster. Feeling daring for some reason, she grabbed Takada's hand. "Let's go on!" She then dragged him along.

"Hey, wait!" Takada said as Karmen pulled her along. Actually, she practically dragged him along towards the roller-coaster, following Craig and Kat from behind.

"Well, looks like we're alone," Desmond said with a smirk.

"I guess we are," Raven said. "Now what?"

"Well, we could always find a nice and dark secluded area in the park and snog!" he grinned at her. She smacked his cheek. "Ow."

"Fresh," she said, but smiled.

"I'm going to get you for that later," Desmond said in a mock-threatening tone.

Suddenly, they both heard screaming and it wasn't coming from any of the rides and these were not even screams of joy but screams of terror. Desmond's eyes widened and he scanned the area to see people running but from what. He suspected it to be a Beast Spirit, but what he saw was something he would never expect.

It was werewolves. Dressed in human clothing, these creatures had fur covering them and had sharp teeth, claws, snouts and pointed ears. Raven narrowed her eyes when she saw the scene.

"Let's go," she said, levitating and getting into action. Her eyes glowed white as she chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" several benches rose up into the air and slammed into the werewolves, knocking them down.

Desmond was using water from a nearby fountain to blast at the werewolves but this only served to make them angry. He then summoned vines from the ground to lash out at them but their claws and teeth turned them to mulch. As they came at him, he only had one final option.

"Henshin!" he commanded and his Advent Buckle, which he had been wearing under his coat from the very beginning, split open and shot out the transformation field, pushing the werewolves back. He then ran through it, changing into Advent Knight Shadow.

"CHANGE GENBU!"

Raven used her telekinesis to throw some werewolves back. "I thought werewolves only came out at night," she muttered. One pounced at her but was sent flying by a green starbolt. "Huh?"

The other Titans had come to have fun but they hadn't expected this. Even Tara was with them. Robin asked, "Raven, what's going on?" He threw a bola that wrapped around a werewolf, tripping it.

"We just got here!" Raven said. "All I know is that werewolves are attacking the park!"

"Werewolves?" Starfire questioned.

"Dude! I though werewolves only came out at night!" Beast Boy morphed into a bear and knocked a few werewolves back with his paws while Tara used her powers to create a sinkhole and buried them up to their necks.

"This isn't the movies, Gar," Tara said to him as she sent rocks flying. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon when Shadow ran past them.

"Hey!" Robin shouted but then watched as Shadow swung his staff and smashed it against the werewolves that were coming at him, knocking them down. He was surrounded by them. Throwing his arm into the air, he sent a stream of water into the air. He then drew a card and slashed it through.

"BLIZZARD!" In response, the water droplets in the air froze and became hailstones that slammed upon the werewolves. Shadow then smashed the head of his weapon into their faces, knocking them out.

As soon as they were knocked out, they reverted to human form. They were all the missing people that had been reported if Robin's memory served.

Shadow and the Titans were soon done and the green energy field turned the Knight of Genbu back to normal. "Okay, what is going on?" he asked before he fell to his knees due to exhaustion.

"Desmond!" Raven ran towards him and helped him up.

"I'm fine, luv," he said, coughing a bit. "Just overexerted myself a bit."

"Can anybody tell me how we ended up in a werewolf movie because I'm totally lost," Beast Boy said as he scratched his head.

Cyborg did a scan. "I'm picking up something like a virus that could be responsible for turning them into those wolf-things."

"Werewolves," Desmond said. "They are werewolves as far as I am concerned. Thankfully, no one else got hurt."

"I wouldn't say that," they heard a growl and then turned to the direction to see a man clad in a black robe and hood. It was another member of the Royals. "You just took out my entire army. No matter. I could always make new ones."

"You did this!" Robin yelled accusingly.

"Give the boy a prize!" the Royal member howled before his form shifted. He was an armored black wolf creature with a horn on his head and green fur could be seen between the gaps of his armor. He had sharp teeth and claws and crimson eyes. He crouched down and growled at the Titans.

Desmond's cell phone reacted and he checked it. It identified the Wolf Beast Spirit as the Category Jack of Hearts.

The Wolf Beast Spirit charged at them but then did a great leap over them and howled. "After him!" Robin shouted but all of a sudden the werewolves all woke up and changed back into their monster forms.

"Oh, man!" Beast Boy whined. "Not again!"

"I thought they wouldn't wake up so soon!" Cyborg said.

"That Beast Spirit's howl must've woken them up," Desmond said. His motorcycle was at his side. It had come to him automatically. He proceeded to mount it. "I'm going after the Beast Spirit! Henshin!"

"CHANGE GENBU!"

Once again clad in his armor, Shadow raced after the Wolf Beast Spirit with every intention of sealing it.

Raven watched as Shadow dashed away, "Shadow, be careful…" She then proceeded to fight the werewolves with the other Titans.

* * *

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

Mimic cracked her knuckles and smirked under her helmet as she watched the werewolves come at them. "And I thought that this day wouldn't be any fun!" She swung her fist and punched a werewolf across the face before smashing one in the chest with a forward kick.

"Remember, onee-chan," Draco reminded as he sent a few werewolves flying with a wind blast. "These are not Beast Spirits nor are they Dark Roaches, so we cannot kill them. They are innocent people." He ducked under a claw swipe and then used an uppercut on one of the werewolves.

"Don't look too innocent to me!" She used a reverse kick and a chop on one. "At least I get to beat something up!" She needed to vent after meeting Desmond.

"All we gotta do is knock em out!" Pluto said as he used a side-kick to send a werewolf staggering back before slamming it in the head with a roundhouse. He then back-fisted a werewolf coming up behind him and then elbowed another flanking him.

Craig, Jinx and Karmen were hiding and watching. At Leo's insistence, Jinx was supposed to protect the two civilians but then did not notice a werewolf coming up behind them before they heard it growl and it lunge at them. Jinx was going to hex it but, suddenly, a violet beam of energy sent it flying and crashing into a tree. Craig and Jinx gasped and stared at Karmen whose eyes were glowing violet before she then passed out. They didn't know what to make of it.

A black motorcycle with a frighteningly awesome design wheeled into the area. The rider was dressed in a black padded riding outfit. He took a rifle that he had slung on his back and aimed at the werewolves, shooting at them. Gunshots echoed through the air as each werewolf fell from the shot. They weren't shot with bullets, however, but with tranquilizer darts instead. The three Advent Knights just watched as the stranger took down all the werewolves with relative ease.

Shadow had arrived at the scene and saw the whole thing. He had been following the Wolf Beast Spirit but his quarry had gotten away. He turned his attention to the new guy at the scene watched as the rider dismounted from his bike and removed his helmet. He had spiked up black hair, much like Robin's, and black eyes. His skin was also slightly tanned. He looked to be Takada's age as well.

Everyone stared at him as he introduced himself by saying, "Shinmei Jin, werewolf hunter, at your service."

The Knights' eyes were on the bike the stranger had ridden on and Pluto recognized the design all too well. He muttered under his breath, "The Black Fang…"

Shinmei stepped off his bike and set his helmet down on it before stepping forward towards the knights.

"Advent Knights Draco, Mimic, Shadow, and Pluto, right?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh...right," Pluto nodded. "Just who the heck are you and how did you get your hands on something like the Black Fang anyway? I thought it was a classified project."

Draco and Mimic both looked at each other in confusion. Draco was wondering just what the two were talking about while Mimic was wondering if she should get angry or not at Pluto for keeping secrets again. Shadow frowned behind his helmet. The Black Fang was truly classified. How did this man get his hands on it?

"I suppose you deserve to know since your bosses created it," Shinmei said and then explained, "My organization is a splinter group from the corporation. Our men deal with a wider range of supernatural beings like werewolves and other things. Hunting werewolves is my specialty so I was made the leader for this run."

"Leader?" snorted Mimic. "You're the only one here!"

Shinmei smiled before he pointed over to where the Titans were fighting. Gunshots could be heard as the whines of the other werewolves could be heard before they were put to sleep. Shadow had to admit that he was almost impressed. This Shinmei person and his team seemed to react quickly and efficiently. It was to be admired on a certain level.

Mimic, however, had a really bad feeling about this guy but was not sure why.

* * *

A/N: Well, a new chap so what do you think? By the way, Ten Faced Paladin helped me out a bit with the scenes involving Setsuna. It links with his "Knights of the Silver Millennium: The Advent" fic, which I am helping him with. Reviews are wanted, thank you.

Preview to the next chap: Leo and Takada take a liking towards Shinmei while Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin think his 'Black Fang' is the coolest thing they have ever seen. How did Shinmei get his hands on the Black Fang and how does he know about the Knights and Beast Spirits? Kat doesn't trust him at all and neither does Raven.


	34. Episode 34: Black Fang

"CHANGE GENBU!"

Once again clad in his armor, Shadow raced after the Wolf Beast Spirit with every intention of sealing it.

Raven watched as Shadow dashed away, "Shadow, be careful…" She then proceeded to fight the werewolves with the other Titans.

* * *

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

Mimic cracked her knuckles and smirked under her helmet as she watched the werewolves come at them. "And I thought that this day wouldn't be any fun!" She swung her fist and punched a werewolf across the face before smashing one in the chest with a forward kick.

"Remember, onee-chan," Draco reminded as he sent a few werewolves flying with a wind blast. "These are not Beast Spirits nor are they Dark Roaches, so we cannot kill them. They are innocent people." He ducked under a claw swipe and then used an uppercut on one of the werewolves.

"Don't look too innocent to me!" She used a reverse kick and a chop on one. "At least I get to beat something up!" She needed to vent after meeting Desmond.

"All we gotta do is knock em out!" Pluto said as he used a side-kick to send a werewolf staggering back before slamming it in the head with a roundhouse. He then back-fisted a werewolf coming up behind him and then elbowed another flanking him.

Craig, Jinx and Karmen were hiding and watching. At Leo's insistence, Jinx was supposed to protect the two civilians but then did not notice a werewolf coming up behind them before they heard it growl and it lunge at them. Jinx was going to hex it but, suddenly, a violet beam of energy sent it flying and crashing into a tree. Craig and Jinx gasped and stared at Karmen whose eyes were glowing violet before she then passed out. They didn't know what to make of it.

A black motorcycle with a frighteningly awesome design wheeled into the area. The rider was dressed in a black padded riding outfit. He took a rifle that he had slung on his back and aimed at the werewolves, shooting at them. Gunshots echoed through the air as each werewolf fell from the shot. They weren't shot with bullets, however, but with tranquilizer darts instead. The three Advent Knights just watched as the stranger took down all the werewolves with relative ease.

Shadow had arrived at the scene and saw the whole thing. He had been following the Wolf Beast Spirit but his quarry had gotten away. He turned his attention to the new guy at the scene watched as the rider dismounted from his bike and removed his helmet. He had spiked up black hair, much like Robin's, and black eyes. His skin was also slightly tanned. He looked to be Takada's age as well.

Everyone stared at him as he introduced himself by saying, "Shinmei Jin, werewolf hunter, at your service."

The Knights' eyes were on the bike the stranger had ridden on and Pluto recognized the design all too well. He muttered under his breath, "The Black Fang…"

Shinmei stepped off his bike and set his helmet down on it before stepping forward towards the knights.

"Advent Knights Draco, Mimic, Shadow, and Pluto, right?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh...right," Pluto nodded. "Just who the heck are you and how did you get your hands on something like the Black Fang anyway? I thought it was a classified project."

Draco and Mimic both looked at each other in confusion. Draco was wondering just what the two were talking about while Mimic was wondering if she should get angry or not at Pluto for keeping secrets again. Shadow frowned behind his helmet. The Black Fang was truly classified. How did this man get his hands on it?

"I suppose you deserve to know since your bosses created it," Shinmei said and then explained, "My organization is a splinter group from the corporation. Our men deal with a wider range of supernatural beings like werewolves and other things. Hunting werewolves is my specialty so I was made the leader for this run."

"Leader?" snorted Mimic. "You're the only one here!"

Shinmei smiled before he pointed over to where the Titans were fighting. Gunshots could be heard as the whines of the other werewolves could be heard before they were put to sleep. Shadow had to admit that he was almost impressed. This Shinmei person and his team seemed to react quickly and efficiently. It was to be admired on a certain level.

Mimic, however, had a really bad feeling about this guy but was not sure why.

* * *

**Episode 34: Black Fang**

Leo sighed depressingly as he fell on his bed on his back. "Another date ruined. Is it just me or is Kami-sama having fun with me by ruining every single date I have with Jinx-san? Are we not meant for each other?"

"You're not the only one," his sister, Kat, told him. The twin Knights of Seiryu and Suzaku had returned home after the disastrous day at the amusement park. "And, besides, we got more important things to worry about like those werewolf hunters."

"What about them?" Leo asked.

"It was a bit too convenient of them to arrive as soon as a werewolf attack started. I didn't even know there were other agents operating here, a splinter group no less," Kat said. "And that Shinmei guy…there's something about him I don't like."

"But he did help us, onee-chan," Leo reasoned.

"Still," Kat said uncertainly while rubbing her chin, "And what's the deal with that bike, the Black Fang, anyway?"

"It's quite an impressive machine, onee-chan."

"I have to admit that you're right about that, otouto-chan. Well, at least Karmen is alright. Takada left as soon as he put her in bed."

"Onee-chan, I'm worried about those people. The Wolf Beast Spirit turned them into monsters," Leo said with sadness in his eyes as he sat up on his bed.

"If anyone can help them, Cyborg can. He helped synthesize that antidote for you, remember?"

"Hai!"

* * *

(Titans Tower Garage…)

"Now this is one SWEET ride!" Cyborg grinned as he inspected the Black Fang. "Man, this stuff is advanced!"

"Corporation technology," Shinmei spoke proudly, "The result of a lot of research and good engineering."

Takada was there as well, along with Robin. Takada began, "Shinmei, how come you have the Black Fang? As far as I know it was still in development."

"They finished it. Prof. Murata even chose me to use it since the new Anti-Beast Spirit unit was started." Shinmei reached behind him and pulled out his gun. "These tranquilizers were made specifically to neutralize any Beast Spirits and their minions like those werewolves."

"The Advent System was created to seal the Beast Spirits," Takada stated firmly.

"But thanks for the help," Robin said.

"Hey," Shinmei smiled. "It's my job." Suddenly, the alarms blared. "What's going on?" Shinmei questioned.

Robin flipped open his communicator and said, "It's Johnny Rancid. He's back and causing havoc downtown!" He got on his R-Cycle and pulled on his helmet.

"Need help?" Takada volunteered as he got on his bike the 'Diamond Tiger'.

"Might be fun," Shinmei added, helmet on as well. Robin grinned.

"Alright, let's move!"

* * *

Johnny Rancid laughed as he blasted at buildings with his laser guns as he rode through town on his bike. "Run! Run! Run from Johnny Rancid!" He laughed maniacally as he did damage. Suddenly, heard gunshots that barely missed him. He stopped and twisted around to see who had shot at him.

"Oh, it's the little bird-boy," Rancid said with a hateful grin.

"Sorry, Johhny, but this is your stop," Robin said on his R-Cycle. Flanking him were Pluto and Shinmei.

"Wanna catch me, bird-boy?" Rancid challenged. "You gotta catch me first!" He turned his bike around and sped away.

"Let's go!" Robin commanded, revving his engine before giving chase. Pluto and Shinmei nodded and followed after Robin.

Rancid looked behind him and grinned before accelerating his bike. He was sure he would escape but then something drove past him and then moved in front of him, blocking his path. It was Shinmei on his Black Fang with his gun aimed at Johnny. Johnny gasped in shock and then turned a corner. Shinmei cursed and gave chase after him.

Pluto and Robin were impressed by the Black Fang's speed. It was amazing. Robin whistled and they continued to follow.

'_No one's faster than me!_' Johnny shouted in his mind. "EAT THIS!" He shot at Shinmei behind him but the Black Fang swerved out of the way of the shots, missing him. Johnny growled and continued to fire but kept missing.

Shinmei shouted, "No matter you're called 'Rancid'. You stink!" Robin and Pluto had just caught up with him. "Hey, what took you two so long?"

"Traffic was murder," Pluto joked back.

"He's headed for the bridge!" Robin shouted as he sped ahead.

"Right behind you," Shinmei said before turning to Pluto, "Try to keep up, Knight of Byakko." Shinmei accelerated ahead

"Oh, I intend to," said Pluto as he held a card and slashed it through a scanner equipped to his bike.

"RAPID!"

The image of the card appeared above him and was absorbed into his bike. His eyepieces flashed as the speed of the Diamond Tiger accelerated.

Robin, Shinmei and Pluto maneuvered themselves around the cars on the bridge. When a section of the bridge began to rise up to allow a boat access, Rancid revved up his engine and rode up the rising section, using it as a ramp while being followed by his three pursuers.

The four of them jumped across and rode down the other rising section and after Rancid.

"Okay, time to get rid of his wheels," Pluto said as he drew his gun. He aimed carefully and fired at Johnny's back wheel. It became flat as the bullet penetrated it, causing Johnny to lose control.

"What!? WOAH!" Johnny shouted as he swerved around insanely. "Hey, I can't control it!"

"Good," Robin said as he shot a grappling hook at Rancid. The cable wrapped around Johnny and with a tug the mad biker was pulled off his vehicle while it crashed into a building.

"My bike!" Rancid cried as he sat on the ground. Pluto and Shinmei pulled over. Suddenly, news vans came to cover the story.

* * *

The incident had been reported on the news later that night and the twins found themselves watching. They had both wanted details about the bike, rider, and its performance. It helped that Takada was there to fill in any blanks that may have shown up otherwise.

"Sugoi!" Leo gasped when he heard the tale. "Shinmei-san's bike must be good if it can perform like that!"

"It is," Takada frowned. "The Black Fang was supposed to be able to keep up with anything, especially with the Beast Spirits. You know how fast they can be. Take something like the Cheetah Beast Spirit for example. That one was crazy fast, right? It would only make sense to have something like the Black Fang so you could keep up with it and defeat it."

"Okay," Kat nodded. "But how did he get it? I thought you said the thing was classified. If he could get one then how come we didn't get upgrades for our bikes?"

"Hey, don't look at me!" Takada defended. "I'm not the one who decided who gets what. That's up to the boss to decide. You want to know then you get into contact with him."

"But...no one really knows how to get into contact with him except for his business partners," Leo commented. "He's a very secretive man."

"Rich-boy probably knows," Kat huffed. "Although there's no way that I'm going to go to him for help.

"Onee-chan…" Leo groaned, "Please don't tell me you're still angry at Desmond-san."

"I don't think that Desmond will be too fond of helping us with this either," Takada said. "There's a rumor that he and his old man don't exactly get along."

Kat raised an eyebrow in interest, "Oh, really? So, the Rich Turtle hates his dad. That's a surprise."

"Why?" Leo asked in curiosity.

"They don't really see eye to eye on a couple of things," Takada said before correcting himself, "Actually, on a lot of things."

"So, is that why the Turtle decided to run away from daddy?" Kat questioned.

"Could be," Takada shrugged. "Then again, we may never know why."

* * *

Desmond was at home and watching the news report as well. It was possible that this Black Fang was made to become the motorbike for the Knight of Genbu. However, Desmond already had his Dark Clover so what was the purpose of the Black Fang anyway?

"Old man…just what are you up to?" Desmond growled. He had lost contact with his father or to be more precise he was not going to contact his father if he could very well help it. He hated his coldhearted parent with a passion. Ever since his mother died his father had turned into a stonehearted person that only cared about the company and not his own son…well, he cared if Desmond lived so that the company could live on. It was Desmond's inheritance after all.

Now, this issue with the Black Fang got Desmond thinking. Why did his father create an Anti-Beast Spirit unit? Didn't he trust in the Advent System? He stared down at his Category Ace of Clubs…was Shinmei for real?

Now, the issue was the werewolves that had attacked them. He had apologized to Raven for leaving her to fend for herself when he went after the Wolf Beast Spirit, which then vanished when he was suddenly under the attack of several more of those werewolves before Shinmei and his group came and neutralized them. The infected people were locked up and kept under heavy sedation until they could be cured. Desmond frowned sadly for those people.

He missed Hikaru, Shima and Daichi. They felt like his only real family. Well, at least he still had Walter around. Walter had raised him in place of his father who had been far too busy for the boy. Desmond looked up to Walter like his surrogate father. Shima too.

He sipped his tea and continued to watch the report. He had an odd feeling that Shinmei was hiding something but he just wasn't sure what it was.

"Walter, I'm going to go out to take a little stroll around town," Desmond told his butler.

"Take care of yourself, sir," Walter advised.

"I will," Desmond said as he pulled on his coat.

* * *

The Titans watched the news report with awe. The news helicopters had gotten good footage of the chase and it was incredible.

"Wow, look at you guys go!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Oh, the speed is magnificent, dearest Robin!" Starfire said excitedly.

"I gotta admit that you three got Rancid good," Cyborg agreed.

Raven was silent, as always and Jinx was well in her room, talking on the phone with a certain green eyed Knight.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but Shinmei and Pluto helped out," Robin said with a smile. Raven snorted. "What was that?"

"Robin, there's something about Shinmei that I don't like," Raven told him.

"You don't trust him?" Robin asked.

"Not at the slightest," Raven answered. "He's far too shifty for me. I mean, his group just came out of nowhere to help us. Kind of convenient, don't you think?"

"Well, they did help us out, Raven," Robin responded.

"Just, keep in mind that Shinmei may not be who he says he is, okay?"

"Well, maybe I can do it tomorrow," Robin said. "He did invite me over to the racing circuit to do another test run on the Black Fang."

"Did he invite Pluto too?"

"Yep, and he said we could bring friends."

"Oh, I would love to see Robin ride against the Black Fang!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly.

"Might be interesting," Cyborg commented.

"Hey, you think I can get a ride?" Beast Boy pointed to himself as he imagined riding the Black Fang through the night at high speeds which then turned to romantic visions of taking Tara on dates on a bike like that and she would swoon at how cool he was with his bike. Typical.

"I'll come along too and Jinx will as well. If Leo's there, you'll bet she'll come," Raven said in a bored tone.

"I heard that, Raven!" Jinx snapped as she came into the living room. She then had a smile on her fact again, "And to see my dear Dragon Knight again will be a nice treat. He said he'd bring lunch!"

"You just like him because he can cook?" Raven inquired with an eyebrow up.

"No, of course not!" Jinx retorted. "Leo is just…he's so sweet. He apologized because our date was ruined while it wasn't even his fault! Plus, he's a total gentleman." She muttered, "Nothing like Wally…"

The alarm soon blared and the Titans' TV displayed a bank robbery. It was Dr. Light.

"He isn't very bright, is he?" Beast Boy joked. They were about to move when Dr. Light was suddenly attacked by some vines and tied up to a lamp post.

"Well, looks like Desmond got him for us," Raven said with a smile too.

* * *

"You want us to do what?" Kat asked with a frown.

"Come out to the race track," Takada repeated. "Shinmei invited me and Robin and he said we could bring some friends. I thought you and Leo might want to come. You can bring Craig too."

"That's awfully kind of you, Takada-san," Leo smiled.

"I'm just that kind of guy," Takada smiled. "Anyway, I'm bringing Karmen along. So I hope to see you guys out there."

With that Takada went to tend to the cash register. Kat sighed, wishing for a cigarette at the moment but she knew that Leo wouldn't hear of it. Leo noticed her obvious distress and decided that some talking was in order.

"Something about Shinmei-san is still bugging you?" he asked.

"Damn straight," Kat sighed with a frown. "I told you before that I don't like him. I'll bet that Raven feels the same way."

"And a number of other people would say you're just paranoid, onee-chan," Leo commented.

"True," Kat nodded. "Ah well, if there is something fishy about him then I can at least keep an eye on him at the track."

"A good idea, onee-chan," Leo nodded. "I wonder if Jinx-san will be there?"

"Looks like I'm on my own then," Kat laughed. "If she is there then your eyes will be glued on her rather than watching for any shifty types."

"Onee-chan!" Leo cried while blushing. "That's not funny!"

"Yes, it is!" Kat snickered before she got up to leave. She had some homework to tackle.

* * *

The next day, afternoon really, everyone (The Titans and Knights) was at the race track. Shinmei was with some of his crew checking on the Black Fang while the Knights checked their machines as well. Robin was looking over the R-Cycle with great attention.

Tara, Karmen and Craig had come along on the request of Beast Boy, Takada and Kat, respectively, to see the bikes at work to see if the Black Fang really outclassed them.

Desmond sat on his Dark Clover, revving up the engine. The Black Fang appeared to be a sophisticated vehicle but he wanted to see it in action himself. As far as he was concerned, nothing could match the speed and power of his Dark Clover motorbike.

Raven was with him and said to him, "I don't trust Shinmei,"

"I agree, luv," Desmond nodded. "He's too shifty." He then grinned at her. "but I'll keep my eyes open. So, don't I get a kiss for good luck?" She pinched his nose.

"Don't push it," she growled before letting go. She wasn't comfortable with showing affection out in public.

Kat shared his sentiments as well but wasn't going to voice them out. She had a really bad feeling coming off Shinmei and she wasn't comfortable being to close to the werewolf hunter. She just had a really bad feeling about him and it was getting worse to the point that she wanted to attack him with her powers.

Leo, however, was looking at the Black Fang, impressed by its design. Seeing it in action on TV made him think that the machine was the greatest thing he had ever seen. "Sugoi! Shinmei-san, the Black Fang was incredible on TV!"

"Thanks, Leo," Shinmei said with a smile. Kat narrowed her eyes at him.

"Otouto-chan, come here," she told Leo who walked over obediently. She warned him, whispering, "Don't get too close to him, otouto-chan. There's just something about him I can't trust."

"Onee-chan, you're being paranoid. Shinmei-san isn't here to cause us any harm," Leo replied.

"Just, be careful around him, okay?" she asked him.

"Hai, onee-chan."

"So, let's get this show on the road!" Shinmei called as he mounted the Black Fang and pulled on his helmet. Leo put on his helmet as well but not before Jinx gave him a good luck kiss on the cheek, causing his cheeks to go red. He pulled the visor over his face and mounted the Blue Spader. Kat was already on her Heart Breaker with Craig by her side.

"Good luck, Kat," Craig said.

"Thanks, Craig," she said, kissing him and then kissing the scythe necklace he had given her for luck. She put on her helmet.

Starfire was giving Robin a full blown kiss, nearly suffocating him, before letting him go. He walked over to the R-Cycle in a daze before he got on, hiding his red face with his helmet.

The bikes were lined up at the starting line, engines growling and revved up. Cyborg was the one to start this little race.

"On your marks…get set…GO!" Cyborg shot into the air with his cannon to start and the 6 riders were off with engines roaring. Everyone else was cheering for them.

The 6 bikes and their riders raced down the track, trying to get ahead of each other. The speeds of their machines were incredible.

The Black Fang was in the lead, followed by the Blue Spader and Hear Breaker. The R-Cycle was close behind with the Dark Clover with the White Diamond just between them.

Going around the bend, the Black Fang displayed its incredible speed and raced ahead of the others, much to their shock. Soon after, it past the finish line with the others just barely managing to follow close behind him.

Leo was in awe as was Takada, who understood the capabilities of the Black Fang. Desmond was angered that he was lost but…

Kat was absolutely livid and in disbelief, '_I lost? I LOST!? NO WAY! NO WAY DID I JUST LOSE!!_'

Robin was feeling the same way, but a little calmer, for him at least. How could the R-Cycle lose to the Black Fang? Just how was it possible? It appeared that he would need to upgrade his bike.

Shinmei removed his helmet and smirked victoriously. Leo and Takada walked over to him and the Black Fang to admire the machine some more.

"Sugoi! This Black Fang is amazing!" Leo said in awe.

"You want to try it?" Shinmei offered and Leo looked at him, smiling widely.

"Really!?" he took the helmet. "Hai!" Leo got on the bike after Shinmei dismounted and revved the engine, letting it growl before he sped off around the circuit.

"He looks happy," Shinmei said.

"Yeah, the kid likes motorbikes as much as he likes cooking," Takada added. "So, anyway, Prof. Murata gave you the bike, huh?"

"She did," Shinmei answered. "Why? Don't you believe me?"

"It's just, well, I helped her design and make it," Takada said.

"So you believed it was meant for you then?"

"I never said that."

"But you were implying it."

Kat's eyes were narrowed at Shinmei. If she needed a reason to dislike the guy, beating her in a race would be it.

Leo rode the Black Fang once around the circuit and stopped. He removed the helmet and shouted out, "SUGOI!"

"Leo," Jinx began, "How was it?" she asked.

"This vehicle is simply amazing, Jinx-san!" Leo exclaimed excitedly. "It's just so…it's indescribable."

Cyborg admired it with his own red eye, "I can see that. The tech looks a lot more advanced than anything I could make."

"Corporation tech," Kat said, glaring at the Black Fang, "Same kind of tech used to make _our_ bikes."

"Only the best," Desmond added. "But I still prefer the Dark Clover to this…_thing_."

Raven could sense that Desmond was upset so she went over to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

Desmond sighed and smiled at her, "I am now."

"Sorry that you lost."

"Don't be."

"Robin?" Starfire asked her boyfriend gingerly. He was checking his bike over.

"Yeah, Starfire?" he responded, not once taking his eyes off the bike.

"Will you be alright?" Starfire asked, knowing how much Robin hated to lose.

"It might take a while for me to be alright, Starfire," he admitted. His eyes went over to the Black Fang as Shinmei's crew wheeled it into the garage, followed by the other 4 Knights' bikes.

* * *

In the garage, there were several computers and wires hooked up to the Black Fang. A diagram of the vehicle was on the screens with complex equations and data displayed. It was data collected from the Black Fang.

"You want to take data from our bikes?" Takada asked.

"Yes," Shinmei nodded. "Don't you want your vehicles to match up to the Black Fang?"

Takada hesitated for a moment. The vehicle was pretty impressive.

"No," Kat said abruptly, much to everyone's surprise.

"Dude, why not?" Beast Boy asked. "I mean the Black Fang is pretty-"

"I said NO!" Kat shouted, repeating her answer.

"Kat…" Craig said worriedly as Kat mounted her bike.

"I'm outta here!" Kat put on her helmet and burned rubber to get out of the garage, angrily.

"Onee-chan! Chotto matte!" Leo called but she was too far away to hear him. "Onee-chan…" Jinx walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Will everything be okay?" she asked him worriedly.

"Hai," he nodded. "She just needs time to vent."

"Leo, I'm going to go after your sister, kay?" Craig asked Leo as he mounted his bike.

"Hai, Craig-san," Leo nodded. "Arigatou. Just, please make sure she is alright."

"Will do." Craig then rode out of the garage, after his girlfriend.

"As much as I hate to agree with _her_," Desmond said as he eyed the Black Fang suspiciously. "I don't wish to share my machine's data with anyone, anytime soon. It may not be as fast as the Black Fang but it works for me."

"How about you?" Shinmei asked, directing it towards Leo and Robin.

"Sorry, but the R-Cycle's data is classified," Robin said.

"Pity," Shinmei said in disappointment.

"If the Black Fang is being used for the greater good, I think it would be good to use the Blue Spader's data," Leo said. "Takada-san?"

"Um…I guess," Takada answered with a shrug.

"Well then, let's get to work!" Shinmei said while rubbing his hands together.

* * *

Craig entered Café La Salle and listened closely. He heard the sound of banging coming from upstairs and followed it. Walking up the stairs to the rooms, he followed the direction of the banging. The sounds led him to the twins' personal training room. It wasn't very big but it was satisfactory with several training dummies for the twins' training like their hand-to-hand combat skills and weapons training. There was a targeting board for Kat's archery/kyudo and training dummies for Leo's swordsmanship/kendo. There was a space for sparing too and he saw Kat in the middle of it beating the crud out of a training dummy. He sighed. She was blowing off some steam.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Kat cursed as she slammed her fists into the dummy repeatedly, jabbing it in the face before using a reverse kick on its 'chest'. She then did a roundhouse and then followed up with a reverse roundhouse. "Who does that Shinmei think he is!?" She was ready to burn the dummy, imagining it to be Shinmei.

"Jealous, Kat?" she heard Craig say and she stopped, glaring at him before her expression softened.

"A little bit. You know I hate to lose," Kat admitted. Craig walked over and kissed her forehead before holding her in an embrace. "Thanks for coming."

"Hey, that's what a boyfriend is supposed to do, isn't it? Comfort his girlfriend," Craig replied. "So, you _really_ don't like this guy?"

"He just makes my skin crawl for some reason," she told him. "And I don't know why but I still don't like it."

"Maybe you're just a bit jealous of him?"

"Why should I be?"

"Well, the bike would be a good reason, but maybe you just don't like the competition."

Kat gave him a look and said, "When did you get so observant?"

"Hey, it's my job to be observant too," Craig said. He then saw that the target for Kat's archery training had Desmond's face on it. "Well, at least I know how you handle your anger."

"My otouto-chan told me that I needed a hobby to get rid of my tension," Kat told him with a shrug, "I chose archery. I'm good at it and besides, I use it as a Knight too."

"Yeah, about that…" Craig began sheepishly. "I want to take a more active role in you fighting the Beast Spirits."

"No."

Craig looked at her and asked, "What?"

"The answer's 'no', Craig," Kat said with folded arms. "It's too dangerous for you."

"It's dangerous for you too," Craig retorted.

"But I at least got my armor and powers," Kat reminded, "I can take care of myself."

"What if you can't and you need saving?"

"I _don't_ need saving!" she hissed.

"And _I_ do!?" he snapped.

"What do you mean by that?" Kat glared.

"Every time I'm in danger, you end up saving me. I'm grateful, yeah, but it's kinda embarrassing!"

"Because I'm a girl? Oh, that's just so sexist!"

"I just want to help!"

"My otouto-chan and I have been doing just fine without any extra help! If you don't see that then you better leave."

Craig fumed and turned before saying, "Fine! See you later!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" he walked out and slammed the door. It took Kat a few short minutes to realize what had happened and she felt horrible.

"Craig, chotto matte!" Kat shouted, running out the door and downstairs but then watched Craig speeding away. "Craig…" She cursed inwardly, '_Damn me and my pride! Kuso!_'

* * *

Craig fell on his back on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. '_I just wanted to help and she blows up at me!_' He turned over and then he noticed something at his desk. It was a box of some kind. He got up from bed and walked over to it. He examined it. There was a card on it attached with his address and something that read, 'This might come in handy for you. Signed: A friend'. Craig blinked in confusion. '_A friend? Who could it be?_' He unwrapped the package and then opened the lid of the box. His eyes widened at the content before he picked up a note and unfolded it, reading what was inside. He smiled. '_Well, looks like I might be able to help after all_.'

* * *

Wires and cables were hooked up to Leo's Blue Spader and Takada's White Diamond, connecting the two bikes with several computers displaying their diagrams. Shinmei's technicians were running the data over in their computers as the wires and cables were connected to Shinmei's Black Fang.

"Gentlemen," Shinmei said to both Knights. "With our combined strength, the Beast Spirits won't have a chance!" he handed a drink to the both of them. "A toast to our future cooperation!"

"Hai!" Leo said as he drank.

Takada stared at his drink uncertainly and Karmen asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he shook his head.

Cyborg was helping the technicians out, reading the data displayed on the screen. "Woah, didn't know that it took this much to make a bike."

"Well, it was made by using advanced technology, Cyborg," Shinmei said. "It was specifically made to detect and hunt down any fast Beast Spirits."

Robin was rubbing his chin. A bike like the Black Fang would be something a lot of criminals in Jump City would want to get their hands on. He wasn't comfortable about it being so out in the open, even if Shinmei'd assured them that it would be perfectly safe and secured. '_Well, so was the Red-X suit but that got stolen too,_' Robin thought bitterly.

"Okay, all the data is in," one of the technicians said.

"Well, that means that the Black Fang is now complete!" Shinmei said in celebration.

"Cool! Can I ride it next?" Beast Boy asked.

"**NO!**" everyone shot back.

"Darn…" he said sadly, ears drooping. Tara frowned at seeing him like this.

Desmond's red eyes narrowed. Shinmei's operation appeared a bit shady and then Raven shuddered next to him. "Something wrong, luv?" he asked in concern.

"I just had this feeling that something bad is about to happen," she replied.

"I do not doubt that either, luv," Desmond said as Shinmei toasted to their success. "I do not doubt that at all…"

Suddenly, the phones of the three Knights began beeping loudly. They looked down on the screens and their eyes went wide with shock. At the same time, the Titans' communicators began beeping as well.

"Dark Roaches…"

* * *

Kat grinned, "Dark Roaches, sweet." She ran out of the room and out of Café La Salle before mounting her bike. "Looks like I get to blow off some steam and kick some monster ass." She sped towards the source of the disturbance and slashed her card through her belt buckle. "Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

* * *

A lone robed figure stood completely still as the Dark Roaches began attacking the city, swooping down from the sky and causing the civilians to run in panic and terror. He spread his arms wide and beckoned, "Come, Knights, come and face your destruction."

* * *

A/N: Well, this chap has a few of the characters being distrustful of Shinmei and Takada is uncertain about Shinmei's attentions. Leo is far too naïve and trusting to see anything wrong with the guy and the Black Fang has data from the White Diamond and Blue Spader.

Also, I'd like to put a proper disclaimer. Haven't done this for awhile so, ahem. Anyway, this work of fiction was inspired from Kamen Rider Blade, which I do not own and also uses characters from the series and the Teen Titans. That's all, aside from my OC's I don't own anything else. Heck, the armor was inspired from Kamen Rider Blade, and so were the Beast Spirits.

Preview to the next chap: Isaka the Peacock Beast Spirit VS Pluto and it will be revealed that Takada was not the first to bear the title of the Knight of Byakko.

And a special treat, the Knights' combos:

**Draco's**

Lightning Slash: Slash Lizard and Thunder Deer (1600 AP)

Slash Sonic: Slash Lizard, Thunder Deer and Mach Cheetah (3200 AP)

Lightning Blast: Kick Locust and Thunder Deer (2200 AP)

Lightning Sonic: Kick Locust, Thunder Deer and Mach Cheetah (3800 AP)

Lightning Combo: Slash Lizard, Kick Locust, Beat Lion and Thunder Deer (3600 AP)

**Mimic's**

Spinning Wave: Chop Head and Tornado Hawk (2000 AP)

Spinning Dance: Drill Shell, Float Dragonfly and Tornado Hawk (3600 AP)

Spinning Attack: Drill Shell and Tornado Hawk (2600 AP)

**Shadow's**

Blizzard Crash: Blizzard Polar and Bite Cobra (2400 AP)

Venom Crash: Poison Scorpion and Bite Cobra (3000 AP)

Arctic Venom: Blizzard Polar, Poison Scorpion and Bite Cobra (4200 AP)

Blizzard Gale: Blizzard Polar and Screw Mole (1800 AP)

Blizzard Venom: Blizzard Polar, Rush Rhinoceros and Poison Scorpion (3800 AP)

Poison Stab: Poison Scorpion and Stab Bee (2200 AP)

Blizzard Stab: Blizzard Polar and Stab Bee (1600 AP)

Blizzard Strike: Stab Bee, Blizzard Polar, Rush Rhinoceros (2400 AP)

Venom Strike: Rush Rhinoceros, Stab Bee and Poison Scorpion (3000 AP)

**Pluto's**

Burning Fist: Firefly and Upper Frog (1600 AP)

Double Barrage: Firefly, Bullet Armadillo, Gemini Zebra (2800 AP)

Fire Bullet: Firefly and Bullet Armadillo (1400 AP)

Burning Smash: Firefly and Drop Whale (2000 AP)

Burning Divide: Firefly, Drop Whale and Gemini Zebra (3400 AP)

Burning Shot: Rapid Pecker, Bullet Armadillo and Firefly (2200 AP)


	35. Episode 35: Sayoko

Suddenly, the phones of the three Knights began beeping loudly. They looked down on the screens and their eyes went wide with shock. At the same time, the Titans' communicators began beeping as well.

"Dark Roaches…"

* * *

Kat grinned, "Dark Roaches, sweet." She ran out of the room and out of Café La Salle before mounting her bike. "Looks like I get to blow off some steam and kick some monster ass." She sped towards the source of the disturbance and slashed her card through her belt buckle. "Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

* * *

A lone robed figure stood completely still as the Dark Roaches began attacking the city, swooping down from the sky and causing the civilians to run in panic and terror. He spread his arms wide and beckoned, "Come, Knights, come and face your destruction."

* * *

**Episode 35: Sayoko**

The figure pulled down his hood to reveal Isaka and he smirked evilly as he watched the Dark Roaches wreak havoc and cause terror. He grabbed a panicking innocent by the throat and easily snapped his neck to halt his screaming. Dusting off his hands, he walked around to watch as the Dark Roaches began to attack and kill innocent civilians.

He then saw the Knights (on their bikes), the Titans (Robin on the R-Cycle, Cyborg in the T-Car with Jinx and Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire flying) and Shinmei (on the Black Fang) and his team (in a hummer) coming their way and grinned, "Well, well, so they decided to come."

Robin halted his R-Cycle and leapt off his vehicle before ripping off his helmet. Pointing forwards, he shouted, "Titans! Go!" The Titans soon began their attack.

Raven chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and smashed a few Dark Roaches with a bus she had engulfed with her magic.

Jinx was using her own magic and blowing Dark Roaches up with her hexes.

Cyborg blasted them with his sonic cannon and when he got close enough he used his fists to smash them to the ground.

Beast Boy assumed the form of a tiger and lunged at a Dark Roach, slashing its head off before roaring and doing the same to a few others.

Starfire was flying around, followed by Dark Roaches. She blasted them with her starbolts and eyebeams but they were relentless. She was able to successfully kill a few but there just too many of them to defeat.

Shinmei and his team had their guns aimed at the Dark Roaches and shooting them down.

Draco was slashing at the Dark Roaches with his sword and striking down the ones in the air with a cry of, "RAIJIN!"

Pluto was shooting at the Dark Roaches with his Byakko Revolver as Mimic shot at them with her Suzaku Arrow, firing ice and fire arrows.

Shadow swung his staff and jabbed it at the Dark Roaches to kill them.

Isaka watched in morbid interest as the heroes dealt with his army of Dark Roaches. He watched as they assisted the civilians to safety.

Shinmei narrowed his eyes at Isaka and aimed his gun at him before opening fire. Isaka grabbed the bullet quickly before it could touch him.

The Dark Roaches still kept coming but our heroes continued to keep fighting them. The Dark Roaches continued to drop dead, their bodies disintegrating into nothingness.

Shinmei ordered, "Focus all fire on him!" as he pointed at Isaka. Isaka just laughed mockingly in response.

"You human fools believe that guns and bullets can stop me?" he challenged before morphing back into his true Peacock Beast Spirit form. "Then you humans are fools. I am the Jack of Diamonds of the Royals and you heroes will fall at my hands."

"FIRE!" Shinmei commanded and he and his team opened fire on Isaka, only to have their bullets knocked away by Isaka with his sword. He countered and shot his feather arrows at them. A few of them were able to dodge but some of them were unlucky and were struck down. Shinmei growled angrily.

Draco, seeing this, decided to take it to the next level. He drew out his Category Jack and Category Queen cards and activated his Advent Absorber. "ABSORB QUEEN! FUSION JACK!" Transformed into Jack Form, he spread out his wings and flew straight at Isaka. A few Dark Roaches tried to get in his way but he sliced them all cleanly in half with his sword. When he got to Isaka, he swung down with his blade, only for the Peacock Beast Spirit to block with his sword. They struggled as they pushed against one another but then Isaka felt gunshots in his side that sent him staggering. His eyes glared hatefully at Pluto who had his gun aimed at Isaka.

"You," Isaka growled. "Oh, I should've destroyed that buckle the last time when I killed the _first_ Pluto!"

Pluto froze in shock and then roared, "YOU KILLED HER!"

"Nani?" Draco questioned in confusion, which Isaka took advantage of and blasted Draco back with a fireball. Isaka charged at Pluto but was knocked back by Shinmei who was riding the Black Fang.

"Need help?" Shinmei offered, but he was coldly denied.

"Get out of my way," Pluto growled angrily as he drew a card and slashed it through his gun.

"BULLET!"

He aimed his gun at Isaka, who took to the air before the bullets hit him. Pluto just aimed high and continued to fire at Isaka but the evil Peacock Beast Spirit flew out of range and the Dark Roaches in the air were getting too much in the way.

"BITE! BLIZZARD! POISON! **ARCTIC VENOM!**"

"FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO! **SPINNING DANCE!**"

"KICK! THUNDER! MACH! **LIGHTNING SONIC!**"

Shadow, Mimic and Draco, respectively, used their attacks to destroy the remaining Dark Roaches who were all frozen, poisoned, electrocuted and then smashed to oblivion by their special kick attacks.

Isaka had gotten away and there was a lot of damage in the area. There were dead bodies lying on the street and many injured. Ambulances and paramedics came to care for them.

Pluto stood still on a single spot, looking at the sky. Draco noticed this and went to his friend, "Hey, Pluto, Daijoubu?" He placed a hand on Pluto's shoulder but was coldly shrugged off as Pluto went to his bike and sped away.

Jinx asked Draco, "What was that about?"

Draco shook his head, "I don't know." He then asked Jinx, "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"I'm fine," Jinx said with a reassuring smile that was quickly replaced with a frown, "But not everyone here is."

"Hai," Draco nodded sadly. "Too many people were hurt or died today."

Shadow was chanting a prayer as he held a bible in his hand. Raven was by his side. He said to her, "These people died for no reason. The Royals have gone too far." He held a deep seated hatred for the Royals ever since they tried to use him as their own puppet.

Raven nodded in agreement and took his hand in hers, squeezing it. Shadow stared at her but she wasn't able to tell what expression he held on his face. "We tried our best, Shadow."

"I know, but it still doesn't make me feel any better."

Mimic was walking around, surveying the damage. She looked down and saw a teddy bear that had blood stains on it. She kneeled down and picked it up before hissing in anger. Even innocent children were…This was not right.

Mimic eyes then stared at Shinmei who was talking to the authorities to explain the situation. She still didn't trust him much since she still had bad feelings about this guy. He may have helped them…but still…there was something about him that was just…off.

Robin was discouraged the most as he saw on a bench with his face in his hands. Batman had taught him to save lives the best he could. There was no telling how many people he had failed to save today. Starfire sat next to him and asked, "Robin…?"

"Why, Star?" Robin responded. "Why couldn't we save them?" He was talking about the people who had died today; the ones they could've saved but couldn't. Starfire remained silent and embraced him.

"Do not blame yourself, Robin," Starfire tried to comfort him while trying to comfort herself as well. She had seen people die in front of her and was unable to do a thing to save them from the Dark Roaches. "We performed the best we could, even with the Knights' and Shinmei's help."

He exploded and tore himself away, "How can it be the best we can do if all these people-!?" He froze as he saw her hurt expression. "I'm sorry, Star."

Starfire just hugged him again and continued to comfort the Boy Wonder. He may have been a hero, but he was still only human.

* * *

The attack on the city made the evening news and it included the weight of the damage, the number of injured as well as casualties. It didn't bring up anyone's mood that day.

Karmen was in her room, watching the news report on TV and frowned. Takada hadn't returned and it was getting late. Kat and Leo had returned but Takada did not come home with them. This worried the amnesiac girl deeply.

It was clearly obvious that she deeply cared about Takada. I mean, why wouldn't she? He did take her in and gave her a home. Well, technically Kat did and that was after negotiations. If Takada hadn't found her, she wasn't sure of what would've become of her. She thought the worst possible things that could happen to her and shuddered.

"Takada, where are you?" she questioned, looking out the window.

* * *

Leo was in his room, sitting on his bed as he stroked the iguana in his lap. He thought back to the attack that had occurred earlier that afternoon, especially of the people who had lost their lives because of the Dark Roaches' attack. He was supposed to be a samurai; a person who protected the innocent and he had failed to do so. He had seen the teddy bear in his sister's hand and the pain in his heart…It was just too much for him.

He heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in," without thinking. Jinx walked into the room. "Oh, Jinx-san, welcome."

"Your door was open," she said as she looked around the room. "So, this is youryou're your sister's room, huh?. It's…cozy." It wasn't as large as her room in Titans Tower.

"Arigatou, Jinx-san," he said to her. She then sat down next to him and saw his troubled expression.

"Are you okay?" she asked and he chuckled a bit.

"That's supposed to be my line," he said jokingly before saying, "I…don't know if I am."

"Is this about what happened before?" she asked.

"Hai, it is," he answered. He added, "All those people died, Jinx-san, because we couldn't get there in time."

"But we saved lots of lives too," she said, trying to brighten his mood.

"But still…the lives that were lost…" He looked at the floor. He began stroking his pet iguana again. Jinx frowned sadly as well and then leaned over so their faces were so close. The iguana in Leo's lap crawled away and back into its cage. "Nani? Jinx-san?"

"Hush…" she cooed before she pressed her lips to his. Leo froze but then his eyes began to close as he enjoyed the sensation. He then kissed her back as she gently pushed him back onto the bed. She broke the kiss and her pink eyes met his cloudy emerald eyes as his cheeks were flushed. For some reason, Jinx's gaze made him feel safe and secure. He lay under her, not knowing what to do. This was just too foreign to him but his current position felt…nice. "Leo…don't cry anymore, okay?" He silently nodded as she leant down again and kissed him.

Leo's mind was unable to form any coherent thoughts at all. The kiss was overwhelming and he was kissing her back with all the passion he could muster. His hands were on her waist and he held her to him as their mouths crushed against each other.

He questioned himself. Had he fallen in love already? Was this truly love?

When Jinx pulled away, she was panting and so was he. Her cheeks had a tint of pink on them and his face was flushed red. He was regaining his breath as he gazed up at the girl who had kissed him.

"Jinx-san, would you like to go to the prom with me?"

* * *

Kat stood outside the café with a cigarette in her mouth. She then put it out and dropped it to the ground before grinding it under her boot.

"What a day…" she said tiredly. She looked up at the sky and sighed. She hadn't called Craig since the fight and because of her overbearing pride she would only apologize until she'd admitted that she was wrong, which was a long shot. She turned to enter the café and then…

"YES! OH YES!"

Kat jumped when she suddenly heard the female yell and then rushed up to her and her brother's room to see Jinx on top of her brother and kissing him senseless. She coughed to gather their attention, but that didn't work. Rolling her eyes at being ignored, she then stomped her foot as loudly as she could, causing both teens on the bed to jump. Leo looked like a mess with his braid loosened and his hair messy with his clothes a little wrinkled from Jinx's amorous attention. Jinx blushed but was grinning from ear to ear while Leo's cheeks were flushed bright red.

"Ah…Onee-chan…" Leo said, embarrassed at being caught. Kat narrowed her eyes and then placed her hands to her hips.

"Alright, can you please tell me what's going on here?" Kat asked. It was Jinx that answered her question.

"Oh, Leo just asked me to the prom!" Jinx then pulled Leo into another deep kiss before bolting out of the room, but not before blowing Leo another kiss on her way out. Kat snickered and then looked amused at her little twin brother.

"Well, now, you got a date, otouto-chan," Kat commented. "Congratulations."

"Hai, I did, onee-chan, and arigato," Leo replied, with an embarrassed smile on his face while rubbing the back of his head. Kat went over and ruffled his hair and he whined, "Onee-chan!"

"Oh, you grow up so fast, already making out with a girl in bed!" Kat wiped an imaginary tear out of her eye. "I'm so proud!"

"Onee-chan, you're making a way too big of a deal out of this."

"Maybe, but this will be the only prom we'll ever attend and it's one of the single most important events of our young teen lives."

"I…never thought of it that way."

"Well, it's a good thing you asked her early. Now you got less than 3 weeks to prepare." Kat then asked, "You did tell her when the prom is, right?"

"Ano…"

"Thought so."

* * *

Desmond watched the news report on the TV in his apartment. He was also sipping a cup of tea calmly, a little too calmly. Walter, his butler and guardian, spoke, "You don't appear too troubled by the news, sir."

"Why should I be?" Desmond retorted.

"Well," Walter began listing the reasons, "That area of the city was nearly destroyed and many lives were lost and a lot of people were injured."

"That's life, Walter," Desmond replied, "People live, people die; nothing is forever, not even our lives. When the time comes…just move on."

Walter shook his head dejectedly. Ever since Desmond's mother had died, Desmond had a cold reaction towards death. He didn't want to die but the death of others didn't pose much of an affect on him.

'_You wouldn't be saying that if it was Raven, sir_,' Walter thought. "Oh, and sir, this came for you in the mail today when you were out." Walter handed a letter to Desmond. He carefully tore the envelope open and took out the letter inside before unfolding the paper and reading it. He smiled. "Pleasant news, sir?"

"Oh, most pleasant indeed, Walter," Desmond smirked, "Daichi, Shima and Hikaru will be returning soon."

"That is splendid, sir."

"Yes it is, Walter," Desmond said as he gazed at his Category Ace. "Yes, it is…"

* * *

Takada was at the port looking out at the water. He sat against his bike and watched as the boats pass by…He was also staring at the Advent Buckle he was clutching in his hand.

Isaka had been telling the truth. Takada was not the first to bear the mantle of Advent Knight Pluto. There had been another one before him, his predecessor, his senior…

And the only woman he ever loved…Sayoko…

Sayoko was one of the other researchers that helped in creating the Advent System and was Prof. Murata's apprentice, just like he was. She may have been 2 years older than he was but he fell in love with her nonetheless. The problem was, he never brought up the nerve to tell her himself.

When the Byakko Advent Buckle had been completed, Sayoko was tested to be the most compatible with the Category Ace of Diamonds. She used it and successfully transformed into Advent Knight Pluto the First.

She went after the Beast Spirits, hunting them and sealing them. The cards she had sealed then were Bullet Armadillo and Firefly…

Then, came that fateful day when they'd found her after she went to go after a High Level beast Spirit. They found her body…lifeless. Takada had cried over her body but she had been dead too long. He had cried at her funeral and took her place as Pluto since, like her, he was also compatible. He had sworn to have his revenge against the Beast Spirit that had killed her…and now he knew who it was.

The image of the Peacock Beast Spirit came into his mind and his eyes narrowed hatefully as he gritted his teeth. Now he had a target for his revenge and he would take Isaka down for killing the woman he loved.

"Hey there," Takada heard a familiar voice behind him, he turned around to see Craig approaching him with a sort of frustrated look on his face.

"What's wrong, man?" Takada asked until he realized, "You and Kat got in a fight, huh?"

Craig just shook his head, "If you only knew." He then groaned, "I can't get through to her about this whole Beast Spirit thing, me helping out at least."

"She just doesn't want you to get hurt," Takada reasoned.

"It just feels wrong to me. How the hell am I supposed to be a good boyfriend if my girl is doing all the protecting? I should be the one in that armor."

Takada crossed his arms, "Maybe that's what's wrong. She thinks you're moving in on her territory."

"_Her_ territory?" Craig questioned.

"Why do you think she likes to fight alone? She's not used to any sort of help with this, besides from her brother," Takada said. "Also, she can be very territorial with her targets and that's what the Beast Spirits are to her; targets she needs to eliminate and no one is supposed to get in her way of things."

"Maybe I should," Craig muttered

"You say something?"

"Me?" Craig asked, playing dumb, "I didn't say anything. So what brings you all the way out here?" Craig asked wanting to change the subject

"I've just been doing a lot of thinking," Takada answered

"Thinking about what?'

Takada was hesitant but he knew he could trust Craig so he explained everything about Sayoko

Craig sighed, "I know how badly you must want to take him down on your own, but it would be very stupid to try and do that. Besides throwing your life away would kinda be an insult to Sayoko and Karmen needs you."

Takada smiled, "Thanks, Craig, I really needed that talk."

Craig just shrugged, "Meh, it's one of my redeeming qualities."

Takada's phone started beeping as some Dark Roaches were near "Sorry ,Craig, I gotta head out. Ya know, duty calls, I'll see ya soon." Takada then zoomed out on his bike

Craig reached into his pocket and pulled out the contents of the package he'd received just recently and had a large grin plastered on his face "A lot sooner than you think."

* * *

The twins heard the sound of glass crashing followed by a terrified scream. They rushed out of their room quickly and towards the direction of the scream; Karmen's room. When they got there, they saw glass scattered everywhere and a note on the bed. Kat cautiously walked around the broken glass shards and picked it up. She read it and frowned. Their cell phones began to beep but they paid no mind.

"We need to call Takada," Kat said.

"Hai!" Leo replied hastily as he picked up his phone and dialed.

* * *

Takada was on his way towards the source of the disturbance when his cell phone began to ring (it was set to vibrate too). He pulled over to the side of the road and flipped it open after removing his helmet. "What?" His eyes widened with shock as he heard the news. "Alright, I'll go. You two take care of things, alright?" He flipped it close and put on his helmet before restarting his bike and turning around, racing towards a new destination.

* * *

Isaka stood at a nearby beach, watching as the waves crashed against rocks. He allowed the wind to pass by his face, smiling. He turned his attention towards Karmen, who he had placed in a cage, guarded by a pair of Dark Roaches. She was also tied up and unconscious.

The sound of a motorbike engine invaded his ear and he turned to see Takada headed their way. "Excellent, right on time," Isaka said sinisterly.

Takada stopped his bike and put on the kick stand before dismounting and dropping his helmet. He already had his Advent Buckle on and his card in it. He saw Karmen and glared angrily at Isaka.

"Didn't think you'd make it," Isaka said tauntingly. "Thought you were too busy crying over the one before you."

"You killed Sayoko," Takada accused. Isaka tapped his chin in thought.

"So, that was _her_ name, was it? If you want to know, she didn't feel much pain after I snapped her neck."

Takada roared and ran at Isaka, his fist pulled back to slug the Peacock Beast Spirit. Isaka caught it and then punched Takada in the face in retaliation. Takada fell on the sand and Isaka followed up by kicking him away. Takada grunted in pain.

"Pathetic," Isaka sneered and then sent Takada flying with a powerful kick that causes Takada to crash into a large rock. Takada slumped down in pain. "I called you here to fight, not so I can beat you up like a rag-doll, which I have to admit is fun," Isaka said as he slowly walked towards Takada. He bent down and picked the teen up by his hair. "But you're just not worth my time. I should just kill you and the girl now and destroy your buckle to end my troubles."

The mention of Karmen being killed by this monster caused Takada's blood to boil. He reached down to his buckle and shouted out, "Henshin!"

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

Isaka was thrown back by the energy field that shot out of Takada's Advent Buckle and then changed into his true form before landing. Takada charged through the energy field and exited as Pluto. Thinking fast, Isaka shot his feathers at Pluto who blocked them with his gauntlet. He then swung his fist and caught Isaka by surprise in the face before kneeing the evil Beast Spirit in the stomach. He then kicked Isaka back and leapt back, drawing his gun and shooting at Isaka who roared in pain as the bullets made contact with his body.

'_Sayoko…I'm so sorry I allowed you to die…_'

Karmen began to stir awake as she heard the gunshots and sat up slowly, groaning in pain. She had a nasty bruise on the side of her head. Her violet eyes widened as she saw Pluto and the Peacock Beast Spirit fighting.

'_I've had so many fond memories with you and about you…_'

Isaka summoned his sword and deflected the bullets while walking towards Pluto. Pluto just kept shooting but then Isaka got in range and swung down his sword, slashing Pluto over the chest, sending sparks flying an eliciting a scream of pain from him. Karmen gasped.

'_What I can't forget the most is your smile…_'

Pluto still kept fighting and then ducked under a sword slash before kicking Isaka hard in the midsection and then sweeping his opponent off his feet with a sweep kick. He was upon Isaka and then continued to punch him in the face, over and over again, in hatred. Isaka felt the pain as Pluto's fist smashed into his face. His eyes glowed as he fired his feathers again to send Pluto staggering back. Isaka held his face and snarled before stabbing his sword into Pluto. The attack sent Pluto staggering again as another swing put him down. Pluto drew his gun and shot at Isaka, who couldn't deflect them in time. Pluto quickly drew two cards and slashed them through the scanner equipped to his gun.

"RAPID! BULLET!"

Pluto aimed and fired rapidly at Isaka, who howled in pain from the shots and dropped his sword. Pluto charged and slashed through another card.

"UPPER!"

'_I never got to tell you this_…'

The power of the upper frog card gave Pluto a boost of power and he sent Isaka flying with a crunching uppercut. Isaka fell into the water but got back up to shoot fireballs at Pluto.

'_Sayoko…I will always love you…_'

"ROCK!"

The rock layers forming on Pluto's armor made him impervious to the attack. Isaka continued to fire his fireballs in tandem with his feathers but they had no effect on Pluto whatsoever. Pluto aimed and fired his gun, causing Isaka to howl loudly in pain again. His green blood was in the water as he slowly stood up and pointed at Pluto, whose gun was trained at him. He looked towards his fallen sword and then at Pluto.

"You…DIE!" Isaka screamed as the sword came flying at Pluto at blinding speed. Pluto's rock armor had disappeared but he was able to sense it coming and quickly spun out of the way. Isaka's eyes widened as the sword still kept coming and then Isaka doubled over as it went through his chest, spilling green blood out of his back. The irony.

Pluto panted as he glared at Isaka. "It's over for you," he growled.

"No….it can't end like this," Isaka said as he shifted between his human and his Beast Spirit forms. He was too weak to do anything and the sword through his chest REALLY hurt. Pluto drew three cards and slashed them though his gun.

"DROP! FIRE! GEMINI! **BURNING DIVIDE!**"

The power of the cards flowed through Pluto who gripped his fist and shouted out, "FOR SAYOKO!!" before he leapt up and executed his attack. Isaka could not dodge the attack and was sent flying before he landed and exploded. Pluto panted, exhausted, and threw a card that stuck on Isaka. The Jack of Diamonds was absorbed and sealed before flying into Pluto's hand. His belt buckle deactivated his transformation as Takada dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

The Dark Roaches, seeing Isaka defeated and sealed, but also seeing Takada now tired and weak, slowly advanced towards him. Karmen felt something inside her awaken and with strength she hadn't known she had, ripped the ropes off her and then she blasted herself out of the cage, shocking the Dark Roaches. Violet energy orbs crashed into their bodies and destroyed them. Karmen panted, staring at her hands in disbelief, "What…who am I…?" she questioned before passing out.

Takada heard the explosion and slowly staggered over to where Karmen was. He sat down next to her and looked down at her sleeping face. He smiled and said, "This time, I didn't want to fail…" before his exhaustion got the better of him and he fell unconscious next to her. His hand, of course, fell on top of hers.

* * *

Dark Roaches began to descend from the sky, attacking civilians and causing fear and panic. The Titans had arrived to stop them and fought fiercely against them, along with the Knights and Shinmei's team yet again. Shinmei and his team were shooting their guns at the Dark Roaches, taking them out.

Draco swung his sword at the Dark Roaches, spilling green blood and slicing them apart as his sister, Mimic, shot at them with her Suzaku Arrow. They were forced back to back as they fought.

Cyborg shot at them with his Sonic Cannon and then smashed them with his fists. Robin swung his bo-staff and threw his birdarangs at them. Starfire blasted them with her eyebeams and starbolts as she flew through the air and Raven fought them with her magic. Jinx was using her hexes on them too.

"SLASH! THUNDER! **LIGHTNING SLASH!**"

"DRILL! TORNADO! **SPINNING ATTACK!**"

Draco slashed at the Dark Roaches around him with his sword, destroying them when they exploded after electricity crackled through them. His sister came down on them with a powerful drill kick. The Dark Roaches were still coming at them, attacking them.

A Dark Roach was sneaking up behind Raven, but…

"BLIZZARD!"

Raven turned when she saw the announcement and the Dark Roach was frozen solid. A well aimed punch from Shadow shattered it to pieces.

"I came as soon as I could," said Shadow and Raven gave him a smile in response.

"Where's Pluto?" Shinmei demanded as he shot at the Dark Roaches.

Draco replied, "He had something important to do!"

"More important than _this_!?"

The Dark Roaches began surrounding them again but then…

"MIGHTY!"

The Dark Roaches were cut in half by a golden energy slash, shocking them.

What shocked them more was the newcomer who had just helped them…

He was clad in gold and black armor with long shoulder guards and with an 'A' on his chest plate. His gauntlets and boots were black with golden trimmings. His helmet was elaborate, looking like a three pronged crown and there was a red diamond in the centre of his faceplate above the silver mouth guard. Around his waist was an Advent Buckle with a symbol resembling the one on his chest and with a card holster attached. He swung his sword again and slashed several Dark Roaches in half.

Mimic, who was closest to him, was the first to ask, "Who are you?"

The new Knight introduced himself as, "Cerberus Knight Grave…"

Cerberus…

Knight…

Grave…

* * *

A/N: Well, good riddance to Isaka. I'd also like to thank Zombi138 for helping me out.

Preview to the next chap: Prom is only a few weeks away, but the question of the new Knight's identity still looms over them. Will Kat and Craig go to the prom together or will it be interrupted by the new girl named Miyuki Yoshinaga?

Card sealed:

Jack of Diamonds: Fusion Peacock.


	36. Episode 36: Exposure

The Dark Roaches began surrounding them again but then…

"MIGHTY!"

The Dark Roaches were cut in half by a golden energy slash, shocking them.

What shocked them more was the newcomer who had just helped them…

He was clad in gold and black armor with long shoulder guards and a with an 'A' on his chest plate. His gauntlets and boots were black with golden trimmings. His helmet was elaborate, looking like a three pronged crown and there was a red diamond in the centre of his faceplate above the silver mouth guard. Around his waist was an Advent Buckle with a symbol resembling the one on his chest and with a card holster attached. He swung his sword again and slashed several Dark Roaches in half.

Mimic, who was closest to him, was the first to ask, "Who are you?"

The new Knight introduced himself as, "Cerberus Knight Grave…"

Cerberus…

Knight…

Grave…

* * *

**Episode 36: Exposure**

"Well, all the Dark Roaches are gone now," said Shinmei, "Good job, everyone." He was about to mount the Black Fang when Grave yelled.

"Stop!"

"What?" Shinmei asked, annoyed.

"The Dark Roaches maybe gone, but there is still a Beast Spirit here," Grave answered.

Mimic's eyes narrowed under her helmet as she asked, "Where?" She was suspicious of Grave but then Grave raised his hand and pointed at Shinmei.

"Him." Everyone turned their gazes towards Shinmei who began to laugh.

"Me? A Beast Spirit? Are you insane?" Shinmei marched up towards Grave. "Listen, you, I don't know who you are or even who you think you are, but don't be throwing around accusations without proof!"

"Proof?" Grave repeated, "You want proof?" Grave chuckled, "Then I'll give you one!" He quickly grabbed Shinmei by the throat and threw him against one of the hummers. Shinmei's men had their guns trained on him and the Titans looked ready to attack. Shadow and Mimic stood silently along with Draco.

"Don't move!" Robin shouted at Grave, gripping his Bo staff.

"You should be telling him that," Grave said, gesturing towards Shinmei, "He's a wolf in sheep's clothing if I ever saw one." Grave held a card, "And I'll show you!" With a flick of his wrist, he threw the card at Shinmei and it cut open his cheek. Shinmei hissed in pain and covered it with his hand.

"Bastard!" Shinmei growled.

Mimic then started looking around. '_What is this smell?_' she thought and then she followed the scent towards…Shinmei. '_It's coming from him._'

"Men, take him down!" Shinmei ordered, still covering his cheek, but then Mimic stepped forward and grabbed his wrist. "What!? Let me go!" Mimic pulled his hand away to reveal his cut…that was oozing with green blood. The Titans all gasped as Shinmei gritted his teeth in anger.

"So, he was telling the truth," Mimic said before Shinmei pulled his hand away.

"You!" he roared at Grave, "Because of you, my plans are ruined!"

"Don't blame me if you can't hide your true nature," Grave mocked. Snarling, Shinmei's ears became pointed as his teeth turned sharp and his nails turned into claws. He lunged at Grave but was forced back by a black wall of energy.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!" Raven yelled at Shinmei. Shinmei smirked.

"And it was just so easy to fool you all. It would've been better for you if you were all left in the dark."

"Friend Shinmei," Starfire began with tears in her eyes.

"He's not your friend, Starfire," Mimic said. "He was just using us from the beginning."

"Yes," Shinmei nodded.

"But why?" Robin asked but then got his answer, "The data…you wanted data on our vehicles for the Black Fang!"

"Wow, you really are a detective," Shinmei retorted. "Yes, it was all for the Black Fang, and even though it only has data from the Knight of Byakko and Seiryu's machines…it's enough for me to use to bring you down!" Shinmei snapped his fingers and the Black Fang dashed to his side and he mounted it. "Well, time for me to shed this disguise!" He then shifted his form to reveal himself as the Wolf Beast Spirit. Not only that, his whole body, along with the Black Fang, were covered in a green aura. "Now it's time for me to go!"

"Not so fast! Titans! Go!" Robin ordered and the Wolf Beast Spirit howled. All of Shinmei's men then turned into werewolves and began attacking the Titans.

"Goodbye!" the Wolf Beast Spirit waved, laughing, before he sped away on the Black Fang.

"Come back here!" Mimic shouted.

"Onee-chan, we need to go after him," Draco said as he got on his bike. "Hayaku!"

"Hai," Mimic nodded in agreement and got on her own bike. The twins sped after the Wolf Beast Spirit and the Black Fang.

"Robin!" Shadow shouted as he slammed his staff into a werewolf and threw it aside, "Help Mimic and Draco. Cyborg, you too."

"But why?" Robin asked as he kicked a werewolf away.

"They might need your help to catch up with Shinmei!" Shadow explained. "Now, go, we can handle things here!"

"Alright!" Cyborg nodded as he got into the T-Car after throwing two werewolves into a nearby wall. He started up the engine and went after the twins and Shinmei.

"Be careful, Robin," Starfire said as Robin got on his bike.

"I will, Starfire," Robin promised before putting on his helmet and racing after Cyborg.

Grave watched silently and then walked away during the confusion as the remaining Titans and Shadow fought against the werewolves. They would be alright. The werewolves were just weak cannon fodder like the Dark Roaches anyway.

* * *

The twins raced after the Wolf Beast Spirit along the street and Cyborg and Robin had caught up with them. Cyborg activated the cannon on top of the T-Car and fired, only to have a green energy field block it.

"He's got some kind of force field," Cyborg reported.

"No duh," Mimic said as she fired arrows at the Wolf Beast Spirit, but they just shattered upon impact with the energy field. "It must be the Black Fang."

"Watch out!" Draco yelled as energy beams were fired from the back of the bike. Mimic, Draco and Robin swerved out of the way.

"We have to get him off that bike somehow," Robin said.

"We better make it quick because we're losing him," said Mimic.

Draco nodded, "Hai," and slashed one of his cards through the scanner on his bike.

"MACH!"

The speed of the Blue Spader increased and soon he was speeding alongside the Wolf Beast Spirit. The evil Jack of Hearts merely chuckled. He then rammed Draco in the side to throw him off the road. Draco nearly lost his balance but was able to recover. Shinmei also began to kick out at him but Draco was able to avoid the kick by slowing down, causing the Wolf Beast Spirit to lose his balance for a bit.

Draco rejoined the others and said, "I might be able to disable the force field," he added, "I think."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Robin said. "Do it!"

"Hai!" Draco concentrated and then he focused before sending a powerful lightning bolt at Shinmei. The Black Fang's defense system activated again and erected the force field. It held up against Draco's electrical attack but it didn't hold for long before it shattered, much to Shinmei's shock.

"WHAT!?" the Wolf Beast Spirit howled.

"Now! Hit him hard!" Mimic shouted. Robin and Cyborg fired missiles and Mimic fired an arrow at the back wheel. The arrow destroyed the back wheel, causing the Wolf Beast Spirit to lose control and when the missiles hit…

KA-BOOM!

It sent the Beast Spirit flying in the air and landing roughly on the ground. He landed in a construction site and at his appearance all the construction workers ran in panic. Mimic, Robin, Draco and Cyborg stopped and dismounted/exited from their vehicles.

"How dare you damage my Black Fang!" the Wolf Beast Spirit roared.

"You stole it!" Draco accused. "It was never yours to begin with." Shinmei growled, baring his fangs. He lunged but was sent flying back by a sonic cannon blast. Cyborg smirked.

"Booyah," Cyborg said.

"Titans! Go!" Robin commanded as he twirled his Bo-staff and charged before he swung it at the Wolf Beast Spirit and hit him in the head. Shinmei roared in pain and was caught in the side by an energy arrow. Shinmei tried to claw at Robin but Robin ducked and gave Shinmei an uppercut before kicking him back. The Wolf Beast Spirit snarled but was then slashed by Draco. He swiped at Draco but the Dragon Knight was faster and slashed a card through.

"METAL!"

The Wolf beast Spirit's attack was deflected and then Draco slashed through another card.

"BEAT!"

The Wolf Beast Spirit heard it and Draco punched him hard in the chest, sending him flying towards Cyborg who was winding up his arm and then swung it at the Beast Spirit as hard as he could, sending him flying into a brick wall. Shinmei picked himself up and looked to see Robin hurling his birdarangs at him, cutting into his armor. Shinmei roared in pain.

"You think you can beat me!? I'm the Jack of Hearts!" Shinmei declared. Mimic smirked.

"So, that means you're _mine_ to seal then," Mimic said as she fired several more arrows at him. He jumped up to avoid them and was ready to pounce on Mimic. However, he did not count for Draco to interfere.

"ABSORB QUEEN! FUSION JACK!"

In a flash of gold light, Draco changed into Jack Form and flew up to intercept Shinmei, slashing him across the midsection. Green blood spilled from the wound as Shinmei fell. Mimic leaned back and fired a continuous volley of arrows at him. He fell on the ground, wounded but still ready to fight.

"I am the most powerful! I cannot be easily beaten!"

"Oh, really then," Mimic said. "Boys, let's bring him down! Fire!" Mimic fired ice and fire arrows.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon.

Robin threw his explosive discs.

Finally, Draco threw a lightning bolt.

The 4 attacks connected and hit Shinmei. The Wolf Beast Spirit's body erupted as he fell back on the ground before morphing back into his human form. Mimic stepped over and pulled Shinmei up by his collar.

"Why?" she demanded.

"I thought that if I infiltrated your group, I'd be able to destroy you all from the inside," said Shinmei, coughing up green blood. "If it weren't for that meddling Grave, I would've gotten away with it too."

"And the Black Fang?" she prodded.

"And added bonus to add power to me," he answered. Mimic drew a Blank Seal card and tapped it to his head. Shinmei, powerless, could not resist as he was sucked into it and sealed.

"Jack of Hearts: Fusion Wolf," she read, admiring hew new card that depicted a golden wolf.

"Sugoi, onee-chan," Draco admired, "Now all you need is a Category Queen and an Advent Absorber and you can evolve to Jack Form."

"Jack Form?" Mimix responded. "Doesn't sound right to me." She then thought, '_And I won't need a Category Queen or an Advent Absorber to use this card's power anyway._'

Robin's communicator began to beep and he flipped it open, "Hey, what's up, Starfire?"

"_Robin, we have found friend Pluto and my sister on the beach. They are both unconscious!" _Starfire reported. The twins became alarmed.

"We're on our way, Starfire!" Robin said.

"We have to go!" Draco said before running over to his bike.

"Wait, what about the Black Fang?" Mimic asked.

"Guys," Cyborg began. "I hate to tell you this, but it's gone."

"Nani?" Mimic reacted as she looked at the spot where the Black Fang was supposed to be, only to realize it had disappeared. "Where is it!?"

"Someone took it," Robin observed, "While we were fighting Shinmei."

"Kinda obvious, Tweety!" Mimic snapped.

"Onee-chan, calm down," Draco coaxed her.

"How can I calm down?" Mimic asked. "Someone has a very dangerous bike with data from _your_ bike!"

"Right now, that isn't important," Draco said as he revved his bike, "Pluto and Karmen-san need us." Mimic grumbled.

"Oh, fine!" she got on her bike too. Cyborg got into the T-Car as Robin got on his R-Cycle and the four vehicles sped away.

* * *

Takada and Karmen were in beds in the Tower infirmary. Karmen looked fine. She didn't have any visible wounds or injuries whatsoever. Takada, however, looked quite beat up.

Leo and Kat walked in, following after Robin and Cyborg. The twins walked over to the beds to check on their friends.

"Takada-san…" Leo said sympathetically, "Karmen-san…" He then asked, "What happened?"

"We just found them like this," Raven told her. Kat then gave her a look.

"How did you find him anyway? Please, don't tell me it was because you're psychic," Kat said.

"Normally, I would, but no," Raven produced a note and gave it to Kat. "We found this and it told us where to look."

Kat read it and then at the end, "Signed…G." Who the heck was 'G'?

"We should thank this 'G' person," Starfire said, "If it was not for him or her, we would not have found my sister and Takada."

"By the way, how did it go with Shinmei?" Jinx asked.

"I always knew something was off with him," Kat said as she revealed the Jack of Hearts. "And now he's in here, all mine." She grinned.

"Well, funny thing about Jacks is well…we found this on him," Raven showed Kat the Jack of Diamonds. Kat and Leo blinked in response.

"So, he's sealed his Jack too, huh?" Kat admired. "Fusion Peacock, Category Jack of Diamonds. Well, with his Category Queen, he should be able to attain Jack Form like otouto-chan."

"That's right!" Leo realized. "And together, Takada-san and I will be an unstoppable force!"

"And what are _we_ now?" Kat asked, eyes narrowed at her brother. "Aren't _we_ already an unstoppable force?" Leo had the decency to look sheepish.

"Gomen nasai, onee-chan," Leo said, rubbing the back of his head. "I did not mean it like that." Kat grinned in response.

"I know you didn't," Kat replied, "And I guess that with him being able to go Jack, the Royals better think twice now before going after us."

"Hey, what about the Black Fang?" Jinx interrupted. Robin, Cyborg, Kat and Leo all looked upset. "What? What happened?"

"It got stolen," Robin answered, angrily.

"Right under our noses," Kat growled.

"But by who?" Leo asked.

* * *

Grave wheeled the Black Fang into the garage before closing it. He dusted off his hands and then reached for his buckle. He snapped it close and the golden energy field swept over his body, stripping off the armor. The darkness in the garage was shielding his face from view. He gazed down at the Cerberus Buckle and Change Cerberus card and grinned.

"Not bad," he said, "Not bad at all."

* * *

The next day…

"You already got a date!?" Melissa exclaimed as she stared at both Tara and Leo.

"Hai!" Leo nodded.

"Well, I already got a boyfriend, so why not?" Tara shrugged.

Melissa, Tara, Stephanie, Leo and Kat were all at the usual lunch table they all sat at, eating and chatting.

"It was Beast Boy, huh?" Stephanie said with a grin. Tara blushed and smiled

"So, Kat, what about you?" Melissa asked the black haired girl, "Gonna be asking Craig to the dance?" Kat glared at her and fumed. "What? What did I say?"

"I apologize if my onee-chan seems quite upset today," Leo said.

"What, did they have a fight or something?" Melissa prodded. Losing her patience, Kat snapped.

"Why don't you go and mind your own business!?" with a huff, she stomped away, pushing anyone blocking her path.

"Woah, what crawled up her butt?" Stephanie asked, whistling.

"It's complicated," Tara defended. She whispered to Leo, "What happened?" Leo shrugged.

"She won't tell me," he whispered back, sadly. Just what was making her so upset? All he knew it had something to do with Craig. He did seem oddly cold to her today.

* * *

Kat walked down the hallway. She noticed Craig at his locker and as she was ready to say something, a girl came and walked over to Craig before planting a kiss on his cheek. Kat stood there, stunned in disbelief as Craig began talking to Miyuki Yoshinaga, head cheerleader and one of the most popular girls in school.

The day Kat had met Miyuki, it had been loathe at first sight. They absolutely detested each other and Miyuki would always use her free time to either insult her, flirt with her brother or do both. Miyuki may seem sweet all over with her fair skin and beautifully permed dark hair, but Kat saw right through her. There was something about Miyuki she'd always hated. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Miyuki saw her and gave her a smirk before moving her lips without sound. But, the movement of her lips looked she was saying, 'I win.' Kat's face turned red and then she turned around and stormed away.

She did not notice another student had been watching her. One with pale skin, sunglasses and blue, nearly black, hair.

* * *

"That bakayarou!" Kat cried out as she stood on the roof, gripping the guard railings. "Best friend my foot! He's nothing but an insensitive and selfish jerk!" She wiped her tears away with her hand. "Why the hell am I crying over him for!?"

Footsteps could be heard behind her and then she narrowed her eyes. She turned her head over her shoulder to see who it was before she turned all the way, shocked.

"Hello, Knight of Suzaku," Desmond said, smirking arrogantly.

"You," she hissed, "Kameyarou (Turtle jerk)! What are you doing here!?"

"I go to school here, or can't you see that for yourself?" Desmond responded cynically. Kat blinked and looked at Desmond closely. He was wearing the standard boys' uniform but with black slacks instead of blue and the shirt had long sleeves with gloves on his hands.

"How long?" she asked, glaring.

"As long as I had to until I learnt all about you. I was in a different classroom so you never saw me during lessons. Plus, I could stay hidden." He put his hands behind him and walked over to her, "I wouldn't be able live up to my name if I couldn't hide in the shadows, could I?"

"So, you've been spying on us the whole time?" Kat accused. Desmond smirked.

"Precisely, and how did you think Hikaru got here in the first place?" His expression turned serious, "So, what are you crying about? That boy? Craig?"

"Urusai (Shut up)!" Kat snapped. Desmond chuckled.

"Is that all you can say? You're usually wittier than that," he mocked her. She then reached over and grabbed him by the tie, pulling him over to her. She stared through his sunglasses with the most penetrating glare she could muster.

"Listen here, kameyarou," she said threateningly, "You know my secret so I better warn you not to go spilling the beans." Desmond rolled his eyes.

"Your secret? You mean your green blood?" he said. "Please, I don't really care about what you really are."

"Just, don't go along telling anyone or I'll make you wish you were dead," she threatened.

"I'm already dying, what can you do?" she let go and pushed him away in annoyance. He dusted himself off and straightened his clothes.

"Just, go away," she told him before turning away.

"CHANGE GENBU!"

Kat turned in surprise to see Shadow standing where Desmond was.

"You never got to beat me, did you?" Shadow said to her tauntingly, "And you never will." Kat growled. "I bet you're too scared to even accept this small challenge to pass the time."

"Don't assume anything," Kat said as she summoned her belt. Shadow noticed how it just appeared out of her waist, right from her own body. Her Category Ace was in her hand and she swiped it through the buckle. "Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

* * *

Leo was walking down the hall towards the library. He could feel that his sister was upset but the only thing he could do for her was give her some space to cool off. As he walked past the janitor's closet, the door suddenly open and a hand shot out and grabbed him by his shirt before pulling him in. The door then slammed close and made a clicking sound, meaning it was locked.

"I know how to defend myself!" Leo warned. The light bulb above him turned on to reveal who his 'assailant' was. He blinked, in confusion and shock. "Jinx-san?"

Jinx purred and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Hey, Dragon-Boy."

"How-what-why-?" he stuttered before he began asking coherent questions, "How did you get here? What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

"Oh, I took a class on infiltration and I came to see you," she then smirked, "And, as for why…" She then leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss. Leo's eyes went wide before he relaxed, closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her petite waist and kissed back before breaking apart.

"Sugoi…" he whispered, eyes glazed over and with a goofy smile on his face with cheeks flushed. Jinx giggled, liking how he reacted to her kisses. "Ano…but, in the janitor's closet?"

"It's cozy," she said, making excuses. "Besides, it lets us get close to one another."

"Jinx-san, I can't stay here too long," he told her. "There's only 10 minutes until lunch period is over." He showed her his watch. "And I don't want to be late for class."

She then gave him a mischievous smirk along with twinkling eyes. "Well…" she purred, "I better use all the time I have." She then pulled him down by his neck tie and kissed him repeatedly on the face and lips. She also kissed him on the neck and bit down to suck on the tender spot. He moaned in response.

* * *

Sparks flew as Mimic and Shadow's weapons clashed with one another, clanging and crashing as the two fought. They circled each other, eyes trained on one another. Mimic gripped her Suzaku Arrow while Shadow had a firm grasp on his Genbu Staff.

Shadow swung his weapon to the side to but she was able to flip back and then aim, firing ice arrows at him. He deflected them with his staff before he charged at her. Changing tactics, she sprayed frost on the floor under him and he began slipping towards her. She winded up her fist and threw it, expecting to get him in the face but then he blocked it with his shield. He swept her off her feet with his leg and she came down tumbling. The tip of his weapon came down on her throat but she retaliated by shooting at his chest, sending him staggering back and ripping off sparks. She flipped back to her feet and then slashed him in the chest repeatedly. He jabbed at her stomach with his staff, knocking the wind out of her before he got up and performed a reverse roundhouse, hitting her in the midsection and sending her stumbling away.

"This is getting tiresome," Shadow said in a bored tone. He drew two cards: Bite Cobra and Poison Scorpion. "I better end this fight now." He swiped both cards through his scanner.

"BITE! POISON! **VENOM CRASH!**" announced his staff before he leapt up to execute the attack. He came down on Mimic but she was ready for him.

"REFLECT!" A reflective shield erected itself around her, causing him to bounce back from the force of his own attack. He went tumbling over the floor and then was met with a hail of ice and fire arrows. Mimic continued to fire, not giving him a chance to recover.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it, Kameyarou?" she said as she walked over him. She didn't stop shooting when she came over and stomped her foot on his chest, standing over him victoriously. She grinned under her helmet, "I win."

"This time, maybe," he responded, coughing, "But there's always next time." He began coughing heavily. Mimic reached down and he took her hand as she pulled him up.

"Hey, you okay?" Mimic asked in concern. Sure she hated Shadow's guts but even she couldn't just leave a sick person without helping. Call it a weakness since she began spending time with her brother.

"Just need a little air," he told her, "and my pills." He reached down to snap his belt close when Mimic's head snapped up.

"We're going to be attacked!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked but then he became surprised to see rose petals falling down like the rain. "What's going on?"

"I can think of _one _answer," Mimic replied, gesturing towards a direction with her thumb. "And it's standing right _there_." Shadow followed where she was pointing and his red eyes narrowed under his blue eyepieces.

Standing there on the guardrail was a slim and slender figure with curves that were obviously female. She was dressed in a long black robe that hid her body from view and black gloves. Over her head was a black hood, hiding her face from view. Her _human_ face at least. Mimic doubt that her _true_ face could be easily hidden like that.

It was one of the Royals.

She raised up a hand to her face and produced a red rose. She brought it to her hidden face and sniffed it. "Ah…the fragrance of roses," she said with a smile in her voice, "So beautiful…but, even beautiful roses have thorns."

"Who are you?" Shadow demanded, pointing directly at the Royal Beast Spirit with his staff. He still hadn't forgotten how they had used him like a puppet.

"Where are my manners?" she said in mock politeness. "You may call me _Rose_." With that her appearance began to change into her true form and both Mimic and Shadow got ready for battle.

* * *

A/N: Well the sealing of one Beast Spirit and now the appearance of another the next day. Who is this 'Rose' really? What does she want? Well, read the next chapter to find out. Oh, and don't worry about the werewolves, people. After Shinmei was sealed they all turned back to normal and were freed.

Preview to the next chap: It would appear that all the men had suddenly disappeared. Why? Well, they are being held captive by Rose, that's what. Rose has taken all the men in the city, so it's up to the girls to stop her.

Card Sealed:

Jack of Hearts: Fusion Wolf.


	37. Episode 37: Magic

Sparks flew as Mimic and Shadow's weapons clashed with one another, clanging and crashing as the two fought. They circled each other, eyes trained on one another. Mimic gripped her Suzaku Arrow while Shadow had a firm grasp on his Genbu Staff.

Shadow swung his weapon to the side to but she was able to flip back and then aim, firing ice arrows at him. He deflected them with his staff before he charged at her. Changing tactics, she sprayed frost on the floor under him and he began slipping towards her. She winded up her fist and threw it, expecting to get him in the face but then he blocked it with his shield. He swept her off her feet with his leg and she came down tumbling. The tip of his weapon came down on her throat but she retaliated by shooting at his chest, sending him staggering back and ripping off sparks. She flipped back to her feet and then slashed him in the chest repeatedly. He jabbed at her stomach with his staff, knocking the wind out of her before he got up and performed a reverse roundhouse, hitting her in the midsection and sending her stumbling away.

"This is getting tiresome," Shadow said in a bored tone. He drew two cards: Bite Cobra and Poison Scorpion. "I better end this fight now." He swiped both cards through his scanner.

"BITE! POISON! **VENOM CRASH!**" announced his staff before he leapt up to execute the attack. He came down on Mimic but she was ready for him.

"REFLECT!" A reflective shield erected itself around her, causing him to bounce back from the force of his own attack. He went tumbling over the floor and then was met with a hail of ice and fire arrows. Mimic continued to fire, not giving him a chance to recover.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it, Kameyarou?" she said as she walked over him. She didn't stop shooting when she came over and stomped her foot on his chest, standing over him victoriously. She grinned under her helmet, "I win."

"This time, maybe," he responded, coughing, "But there's always next time." He began coughing heavily. Mimic reached down and he took her hand as she pulled him up.

"Hey, you okay?" Mimic asked in concern. Sure she hated Shadow's guts but even she couldn't just leave a sick person without helping. Call it a weakness since she began spending time with her brother.

"Just need a little air," he told her, "and my pills." He reached down to snap his belt close when Mimic's head snapped up.

"We're going to be attacked!" she shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked but then he became surprised to see rose petals falling down like the rain. "What's going on?"

"I can think of _one _answer," Mimic replied, gesturing towards a direction with her thumb. "And it's standing right _there_." Shadow followed where she was pointing and his red eyes narrowed under his blue eyepieces.

Standing there on the guardrail was a slim and slender figure with curves that were obviously female. She was dressed in a long black robe that hid her body from view and black gloves. Over her head was a black hood, hiding her face from view. Her _human_ face at least. Mimic doubt that her _true_ face could be easily hidden like that.

It was one of the Royals.

She rose up a hand to her face and produced a red rose. She brought it to her hidden face and sniffed it. "Ah…the fragrance of roses," she said with a smile in her voice, "So beautiful…but, even beautiful roses have thorns."

"Who are you?" Shadow demanded, pointing directly at the Royal Beast Spirit with his staff. He still hadn't forgotten how they had used him like a puppet.

"Where are my manners?" she said in mock politeness. "You may call me _Rose_." With that her appearance began to change into her true form and both Mimic and Shadow got ready for battle.

* * *

**Episode 37: Magic**

Rose's true form was befitting of her name. She wore a tight green outfit that accentuated her curves and looked like a one-piece bathing suit but more leafy in appearance. Her legs, up to her thighs, were clad in green boots and green elbow length gloves covered her arms. She also had green thorns on her shoulders as well as on her knees and elbows. Her exposed skin was blood red like a rose and her face looked human but her head looked like a rose. She had a single horn jutting from her forehead. In one hand she held a thorny green whip and she cracked it on the floor as rose petals rained down around her. She was now the Rose Beast Spirit.

"Alright, let's take this leafy dominatrix down!" Mimic said but then Shadow stood in front of her, blocking her. "Hey! What gives?"

"Allow me to fight her," Shadow said to Mimic, "I have some unfinished business with the Royals."

"Aw…didn't you enjoy being _our_ little puppet?" Rose mocked. "You know, I would've loved to play with _you_, but the others wouldn't let me!"

Desmond grimaced under his helmet in disgust.

"No way!" Mimic objected, "She's mine!" Shadow hit her in the stomach with the bottom of his staff, hard. She doubled over in pain, "Low…blow…"

"Just stand back and watch. If I get into trouble, I'll call you for help," Shadow got into a fighting stance and charged at the Rose Beast Spirit.

'_Just where is my otouto-chan?_' Mimic questioned as she recovered and stood straight up. '_He should be here by now._'

* * *

Leo walked out of the closet but then heard someone whisper sultrily, "Come back if you want some more," from the closet. Grinning sheepishly and flushing red, Leo walked away and fixed himself but then bumped into someone by accident.

"Ah, sumimasen!" Leo apologized, bowing, "I was not paying attention."

"Oh, that is alright," a kind and masculine voice spoke, "Accidents happen." Leo looked up and stepped back. It was Mr. King, their vice-principal. Mr. King was tall and well built, rivaling Barkin in the muscle department, with a moustache and beard, green eyes, tanned skin and neatly combed hair. He was dressed in a blue suit and tie.

"I still wish to apologize, King-sensei," Leo bowed in apology. He then ran off.

"No running in the halls, son," King said to the boy.

"Hai," Leo nodded but then stopped before asking, "Ano, King-sensei, have you seen my onee-chan?"

King was one of the many members of the faculty who could understand Leo's mixed up Japanese/English lingo so he knew that Leo was referring to his big sister. King shook his head, "I do not believe I have."

"Arigato, anyway," Leo said, bowing, before walking away. "Onee-chan, where are you?"

* * *

Shadow stepped out of the way as the whip came down on him. Rose appeared to be a long ranged fighter, using the whip to keep her opponents back and to strike at them offensively. He had to find a way to get close to attack her.

Mimic, on the other hand, sat down on the floor, cross-legged, not too far away and watched as the two fought. She propped her head in her hand, bored. She was twitching erratically. She wanted to fight so eagerly but Shadow wouldn't let her.

Shadow was already in range after dodging the last whip lash and jabbed with his staff, catching the Rose Beast Spirit in the stomach by surprise. He then swung his staff overhead and got her in the face.

"You shouldn't strike a lady!" Rose cried.

"You are _not_ a lady," Shadow retorted as he gave her a strong punch in the face and then went and slashed her with the sharp tip of his Genbu Staff before sending her flying with a powerful swing. She tumbled on the ground in pain. She then got up and sent her whip at him again but yet again he dodged. She changed tactics and sent a volley of thorns at him. The Knight of Genbu just spun his staff around, batting them away harmlessly…well, almost harmlessly. They nearly hit Mimic and got stuck in the floor around her.

"Hey! Watch it!" Mimic yelled, angered. She _really_ wanted to fight now as her fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly as she continued to fidget.

Shadow then gave out a yell and gave the Rose Beast Spirit a powerful jab in the chest, sending her tumbling. Now, he was ready to finish her off as he drew two cards; Category 3 of Clubs: Screw Mole and Category 6 of Clubs: Blizzard Polar. He got ready to slash them through his scanner but then he suffered another coughing fit and dropped the cards as he coughed repeatedly. Mimic saw this and got up to help. She ran at the Rose Beast Spirit who took the opportunity to make her escape. She sent a storm of rose petals a Mimic, distracting her and obscuring her vision. When the storm of petals stopped, Mimic looked around to see that the Rose Beast Spirit had vanished.

"Kuso!" Mimic swore. She then watched as Shadow changed back to Desmond and he frowned before walking away. Mimic wanted to go after him but decided against it. He still had his pride after all and having her comfort it would have hurt him more.

The bell then rang. Lunch was over.

* * *

Jinx was able to sneak out of the janitor closet and return to the Tower; just in time too when the Titans received an alert. It was 'The Amazing Mumbo' and he was up to his old tricks again. To be more specific, it was magic tricks with a side of crime.

Mumbo was in the bank as he started to use his wand to magically pull all the money bags into his hat. All the people in the bank, the customers, clerks and security guards were all tied up in handkerchiefs that had been tied together.

Mumbo did a bow and said, "You've been a great audience! Ta-ta now!" As he was about to step through the doors, a blue sonic cannon beam came through the other side and knocked him back. The Titans then charged in and stood defiantly.

"You need a new gimmick, Mumbo," Robin said as he crossed his arms while glaring at the blue skinned magician and criminal.

"Just give back the money and come quietly," Cyborg said, cannon still trained on Mumbo.

"Or kicking and screaming," Jinx added with a grin. "Whichever is better."

"Well, now I've got a new audience to captivate!" Mumbo waved his wand. "Or should I say _captive_! Hocus Pocus!" A large cage came down on the Titans. Cyborg and Beast Boy got trapped in it while the others leapt away.

"Aw, man!" Beast Boy snapped his fingers. He then realized, "Hey, I can get out of this!" He morphed into a fly and tried to go through the bars but was then zapped and forced back into human form, smoking. "Dude…so not righteous."

Cyborg scanned the prison, "Electric cage. That's new."

Jinx was untying the hostages. Well, all she did was snap her fingers and the handkerchiefs just tore apart. She said, "Move! Go!" They didn't need to be told twice as they made their escape.

One grateful woman said to Jinx, "Thank you," and Jinx smiled before the woman looked horrified at something behind the pink haired witch. "Watch out!" Two giant white gloves clapped with Jinx in between and she stumbled in a daze. The woman ran out again, knowing there was nothing she could do. Jinx was then trapped in a glove's hold.

"Ever played 52 Pick Up?" Mumbo joked as he threw the cards at Robin and Raven. They blew up when they hit the ground and Robin had to jump away. "Pick a card, any card!" Mumbo said as he threw a few more cards like shurikens and they imbedded into the walls. Robin's cape got stuck to the wall by a card before he himself was pinned to it when his clothes got caught by the cards.

"This is embarrassing," Robin grumbled.

Mumbo watched as Starfire and Raven flew at him, "Ah, my lovely two assistants! Alakazam!" In a puff of smoke, Starfire was in a box where a hole exposed her face. A saw was sawing away at the box and Starfire screamed in fear. Raven was bound in a straight jacket and hanging over a tank of water. Her mouth was gagged too.

"Well then, exit stage left!" Mumbo laughed as he made his way to the door.

* * *

Takada rode by the bank after dropping off some mail and saw a huge crowd and not to mention police. He walked over and asked what was going on. He got his answer when a woman told him that the Titans were fighting a criminal in there, a magic themed super-villain by the name of 'The Amazing Mumbo'.

Hearing the sounds coming from inside, Takada's eyes narrowed. They weren't doing so well. He then got back to his bike and put on his Advent Buckle, allowing the belt to wrap around his waist. He then slid in his Category Ace before putting on his helmet, mounting the bike and then racing straight towards the bank.

"Henshin!" he called and the panel on his buckle flipped over to reveal his Diamond symbol.

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

The bystanders all heard the announcement and scrambled out of the way, even the police, as the bike came charging through and into the bank just as Mumbo was about to come out.

* * *

Mumbo fell back as the bike came charging through and then skidded to a halt as the rider spun around on it and kick on the stand to allow it the bike to stand as he mounted off. He saw all the Titans and said, "Hey, guys, how's it hanging?"

Raven's eye twitched as she took it as a crack aimed at her.

"Who are you!?" Mumbo cried out angrily, "I never heard about an extra show!"

"It's curtains for you, Magic-Man," Pluto jeered as he drew his gun, "Now it's time for some target practice." He shot at Mumbo's feet, causing the magician to jump around, "Dance, blue man, dance!"

Mumbo kept jumping around, avoiding the shots to his feet but then waved a wand, "Abracadabra!" A tiger appeared out of thin air and lunged at Pluto. Pluto then pulled his arm back and struck the tiger hard in the face with his fist. In a poof of smoke, it vanished.

"Hah!" Pluto laughed triumphantly. "Got anymore tricks?" Pluto asked but Mumbo was gone as the end of his cape slipped through the door.

"He just got away!" Robin shouted.

"Damn!" Pluto then got back on his bike, kicked off the stand, and raced after the criminal magician.

The Titans were still trapped and then there was silence.

"Um…maybe we should've told him to get us out first?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone was silent. "Wanna play 'Eye-Spy' while we wait?" Everyone glared at him.

* * *

Mumbo was too slippery for the cops since he had gotten away and was running away, laughing out loud at his victory. He had just outsmarted the Titans. _Now_, he was happy!

"Hold it, buster!" someone yelled and Mumbo turned his head over his shoulder to see Pluto chasing after him on his bike.

"Oh, you again," Mumbo sighed. He then waved his wand at his feet and called, "Mumbo Jumbo!" The spell made him run faster and farther away from Pluto.

Pluto revved his engine and accelerated after the crazed magician. He removed his hands from the handlebars and reached for his gun and drew out a card. He then slashed it through the scanner equipped to his bike.

"RAPID!"

The image of the card appeared above him and absorbed into his vehicle. He grabbed the handlebars as his bike picked up speed and sent him chasing after the criminal magician.

They ended up in an abandoned train stating and Pluto decided to go on foot as Mumbo had gone into hiding. He got off his bike and walked around with his gun ready.

"Where are you…?" Pluto mumbled as he searched around. For the occasion, he'd switched his usual Beast Spirit damaging ammo with non-fatal rubber bullets. They wouldn't kill Mumbo but will still hurt like hell.

"Alakazam!" Mumbo shouted as he jumped out from behind an abandoned engine and threw a spell at Pluto. Pluto rolled out of the way before he got bombarded with billiard balls and drew a card from his gun.

"You like card tricks?" Pluto asked as Mumbo sent another volley of billiard balls at him. Pluto swiped the card through.

"ROCK!"

The billiard balls bounced off his now rock hard armor as he marched over to Mumbo. Mumbo began to fling magic at Pluto. Unfortunately, none of his magic spells worked on Pluto as they just bounced off his armor or were shot away. "Hocus Pocus!" A large rabbit appeared in front of Pluto but was shot between the eyes "Alakazam!" Saws came flying at Pluto but they got shattered when they tried to saw through his armor. "Abracadabra!" Mumbo flung playing cards at Pluto but didn't penetrate his armor.

"Mumbo Jumbo!" He sent a fireball at Pluto but it did no damage. Unfortunately, none of his magic spells worked on Pluto as they just bounced off his armor or were shot away.

"My turn," Pluto said as he drew a card and slashed it through his gun.

"GEMINI!"

A clone of him appeared, making Mumbo's eyes go wide with fear. Mumbo waved his wand but then one of the Plutos raised his gun and shot the want out of his hand. The two Plutos then drew their respective cards and swiped them through their guns.

"UPPER!"

"DROP!"

Pluto-1 gave Mumbo a vicious uppercut that sent him flying high into the air and as soon as he got high enough, Pluto-2 leapt up and did a flip to execute a drop kick that sent Mumbo crashing back down on the ground. He was now unconscious. Pluto then walked over to the wand and studied it before snapping it in half. The blue color drained away from Mumbo's skin as he turned into a normal guy.

"Now to drop you off," Pluto said as he picked up Mumbo, hung him over the back of his bike before getting on and racing away towards the closest jail.

* * *

Back at the bank, the Titans were free of their traps, thanks to Pluto.

* * *

After a few more hours, the final bell rang and tired students all filed out of the school. Kat and Leo both walked out together and Kat froze in her steps.

"Onee-chan?" Leo asked with concern in his voice, "Daijoubu desu ka?" He then followed her gaze and knew why she had frozen. "Oh."

Craig was talking to Miyuki and the girl giggled before giving Craig a kiss. Leo frowned and narrowed his eyes at this. Craig then walked away but then Miyuki turned and smirked at the twins.

"Oh, hey, Kat!" Miyuki waved in mock sweetness.

"Go away, Yoshinaga!" Kat snapped.

"Oh, I'm so hurt," Miyuki said mockingly. She then smirked evilly, "What's the matter? Are you upset because your boyfriend decided to dump _you_," Miyuki pointed at Kat, "for _me_?" she placed a hand to her chest. "Well, it wasn't a contest at all, really. I mean, who would wanna date you with that scar on your face when they can have perfect and pretty me?" She combed her hand through her lovely locks of hair.

Kat's head was lowered and her expression was unreadable as she turned away and stomped over to her motorbike. Leo glared at Miyuki and said bitterly, "Yoshinaga, you are an awful person," before walking over to his sister.

Desmond and Hikaru were not too far away and saw the exchange. "Is that _her_?" Desmond asked.

"Yes, it's her, Desmond-nii," Hikaru answered, nodding.

"And she can do _that_?"

"Wouldn't put it past her," Hikaru shrugged.

"I see," Desmond nodded before he gave Hikaru her helmet and he put on his. They then got on the bike and sped towards the gate. As soon as they past by Miyuki, Hikaru and the girl exchanged quick glances before Desmond's bike sped away, kicking up dust. Miyuki smirked evilly as she sniffed a rose and went to cheerleading practice.

* * *

Craig was at the back of the gym, reading a note. "This is the place, but where are they?"

"Right here," spoke a voice and two students approached him. One was a girl with pink streaked blonde hair and pigtails that were tied up with ribbons and blue eyes. She was lean and came up to just about the shoulder of the boy next to her. He had spiky and messy hair that was bleached blonde and had ember eyes. He had a scar over the bridge of his nose and two more on his right cheek as well as another one under his left eye. Both wore the standard uniform for boys and girls of Murakami High, except that the boy had no tie and wore his shirt open with a black t-shirt underneath that had a picture of a blood red scorpion. He also wore cut off gloves and a chain necklace. The girl didn't wear a tie but a pink ribbon in its place. The girl was 16 while the boy was 18.

"I'm Liz," the girl introduced herself and her friend, "Tall dark and scary here is Asakura."

"Yo," Asakura said with a grin and his hands in his pockets. He had a wild look in his eyes compared to the serene look of the girl.

"Okay, so why did you call me here?" Craig asked suspiciously.

"Let's just say, you are like us," Asakura began as he took something out of his pocket. Craig tensed up.

"Relax, Craig," Liz said calmly as she reached into her shirt pocked and pulled something out as well. Liz and Asakura both held out the objects at Craig, whose eyes widened.

* * *

Kat stopped in front of the café and charged in before storming up the stairs towards her and her brother's shared bedroom before and then slamming the door close. Inside the room, she removed Craig's scythe necklace and threw it at the wall before she fell, facedown, on the bed to cry her eyes out. "How could he…?" she sobbed into her pillow.

Leo peaked into the room and sighed, not knowing what to say or do to help out his sister. He decided the best thing to do was to leave her be, but also keep a watchful eye out so that she didn't decide to do anything crazy.

* * *

That night, the Rose Beast Spirit appeared on the tallest building in the city to put her plan into action. She spread out her arms and pollen flew in the breeze.

"Soon, very soon, I will have an army of men that will do my every bidding," she spoke sultrily. "This will be so much fun!"

"Let's hope nobody will spoil it for you," spoke a masculine voice and Rose turned to see who it was.

"Oh, it's _you_," she said. "What is it?"

The robed figure then told her, "Our numbers have depleted and I am not only counting the traitors that have abandoned us. Kanai and Paradox have both gone off somewhere, so you and I are the only Royals left here."

"Don't you worry, King, I won't get myself sealed. I'm too smart for that."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," King said before he vanished into a dark portal. Rose just rolled her eyes and continued to spread her pollen.

Tomorrow morning, the women of the city will be in for a nasty surprise.

* * *

The next day…

Starfire woke up to a beautiful day and went to see if her beloved Robin was awake. She went to his door and it opened. She peaked her head in. "Robin?" she asked. "Robin, are you awake?" she stepped into his room. He wasn't in his bed or his desk. "Maybe he is in the training room." She then skipped out of his room and continued to go look for him.

She didn't find him and she had looked everywhere, even the scary basement. She began to panic and called Robin on her communicator, "Robin? Robin!? Please, respond!"

Raven and Jinx walked into the living room to see a panicked Starfire yelling into her communicator.

"Hey, Star, where's the fire?" Jinx asked jokingly but then saw the fearful look on her face. "Did something happen?"

"I cannot find Robin!" Starfire cried.

Raven sighed, "I'm sure he's fine."

"But I cannot call him!"

"Hey, girls, have you two noticed that its been a bit too quiet this morning?" Jinx asked. "I mean, Beast Boy and Cy would be either arguing over tofu and meat or playing video games but I don't see them."

"Yeah, weird," Raven agreed.

"Did something happen to them?" Starfire asked fearfully.

"Well, we won't know unless we get any news," Jinx said and soon the TV turned on and a female newscaster came on the air.

"We have an emergency news bulletin. It appears that all the men in the city have disappeared!" she reported.

Raven, Jinx and Starfire blinked.

"Well, that's awfully convenient," Raven said.

* * *

Kat looked around for her brother. "Otouto-chan! Otouto-chan! Where are you?" she called but got no answer. She then saw the news report on TV and shuddered. "No way…" Karmen ran towards Kat with tears in her eyes.

"I can't find Takada!" Karmen said to her. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Kat said sadly, "But we're going to find him and we're going to need help!" She pulled out her communicator. "Hello, Titans Tower?"

* * *

Tara was watching the news report as well. If it was true then Beast Boy had vanished as well.

* * *

Miyuki sat in front of her vanity mirror while she heard the news report on the radio. She had a knowing smile on her face that would be considered absolutely sinister.

* * *

A/N: Let see…the Rose Beast Spirit shows up, Kat is upset, Craig meets up with some shifty characters and now all the men are gone. Not good…

Preview to the next chap: The girls are going to be saving the men but what if they end up fighting the men? Also, Mimic/Kat will be enjoying this fight as soon as she finds out the Rose Beast Spirit's secret identity.

Also, info on the upcoming Cerberus Knights:

**Cerberus Knight Grave**

Weapon/Card Scanner: Sword

Cards

Ace: Change Cerberus  
Function: Transforms the user into Cerberus Knight Grave.

Mighty Gravity  
Function: His attack card; initiates Gravity Slash, which is the equivalent of Draco's Category 2, Slash Lizard; but has the power of Draco's Lightning Slash.

**Cerberus Knight Archer**

Weapon/Card Scanner: Crossbow

Cards  
Ace: Change Cerberus  
Function: Transforms the user into Cerberus Knight Archer.

Mighty Ray  
Function: Her attack card, initiates Ray Bullet, which is the equivalent of Pluto's Category 2, Bullet Armadillo; but has the power of Pluto's Burning Shot.

**Cerberus Knight Spear**

Weapon/Card Scanner: Spear

Cards  
Ace: Change Cerberus Function: Transforms the user into Cerberus Knight Spear.

Mighty Impact  
Function: His attack card; initiates Impact Stab, which is the equivalent of Shadow's Category 2, Stab Bee, but has the power of Shadow's Blizzard Venom.


	38. Episode 38: Thorns

Starfire woke up to a beautiful day and went to see if her beloved Robin was awake. She went to his door and it opened. She peaked her head in. "Robin?" she asked. "Robin, are you awake?" she stepped into his room. He wasn't in his bed or at his desk. "Maybe he is in the training room." She then skipped out of his room and continued to go look for him.

She didn't find him and she had looked everywhere, even the scary basement. She began to panic and called Robin on her communicator, "Robin? Robin!? Please, respond!"

Raven and Jinx walked into the living room to see a panicked Starfire yelling into her communicator.

"Hey, Star, where's the fire?" Jinx asked jokingly but then saw the fearful look on her face. "Did something happen?"

"I cannot find Robin!" Starfire cried.

Raven sighed, "I'm sure he's fine."

"But I cannot call him!"

"Hey, girls, have you two noticed that its been a bit too quiet this morning?" Jinx asked. "I mean, Beast Boy and Cy would be either arguing over tofu and meat or playing video games but I don't see them."

"Yeah, weird," Raven agreed.

"Did something happen to them?" Starfire asked fearfully.

"Well, we won't know unless we get any news," Jinx said and soon the TV turned on and a female newscaster came on the air.

"We have an emergency news bulletin. It appears that all the men in the city have disappeared!" she reported.

Raven, Jinx and Starfire blinked.

"Well, that's awfully convenient," Raven said.

Kat looked around for her brother. "Otouto-chan! Otouto-chan! Where are you?" she called but got no answer. She then saw the news report on TV and shuddered. "No way…" Karmen ran towards Kat with tears in her eyes.

"I can't find Takada!" Karmen said to her. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Kat said sadly, "But we're going to find him and we're going to need help!" She pulled out her communicator. "Hello, Titans Tower?"

* * *

Tara was watching the news report as well. If it was true then Beast Boy had vanished as well.

* * *

Miyuki sat in front of her vanity mirror while she heard the news report on the radio. She had a knowing smile on her face that would be considered absolutely sinister.

* * *

**Episode 38: Thorns**

Starfire (who was carrying Jinx) and Raven flew from the Tower towards Café La Salle after they'd received a call from Kat and it'd sounded urgent. Jinx was worried since the news told them that all the men were gone, meaning that Leo had probably disappeared as well.

The three Titan girls landed in front of the restaurant and entered through the front door. Karmen and Kat were sitting at a table, waiting for them.

"I'm glad you came," Kat said to the girls. They all took a seat.

"What is going on, Friend Kat?" Starfire asked the Knight of Suzaku. She then gazed over to Karmen…Blackfire. The black haired Tamaranean still hadn't recovered her memories so there was no reason to treat her as an enemy. The look on Karmen's face was that of genuine concern of worry. Seeing that Takada and Karmen were exceptionally close, it was no wonder that Karmen had cried before their arrival.

"Well, obviously all the men are all gone, Takada and my brother included," Kat replied. She had grown up without her brother for most of her life and had only recently been reunited with him several months ago when they discovered each other's identities as Advent Knights. She did not want to lose him again since she had only found him. He was also her little brother and as the big sister it was her job to be worried about him. She could care less about Craig since he dumped her.

"That's much of a given, but where did they go?" questioned Raven. She had called Desmond's place before coming over to Café La Salle and the only person to answer was Hikaru. She had been frantic since Walter, Shima, Daichi and Desmond had all suddenly vanished. She said she would be coming over to Café La Salle as well to help out somehow.

"And how can we find them?" Jinx asked. She had never been this scared before in her life. Leo was her boyfriend and she wanted to know where he was and if he was safe or not. Her concern for his wellbeing nearly rivaled Kat's as she loved the boy dearly. She knew that she loved Leo but they hadn't spoken the words as of yet.

"Well, first we have to investigate," Kat said, "I mean they can't just vanish without a trace!"

"Maybe that camera caught something?" Karmen pointed up to a video camera on the ceiling and Kat slapped herself in the forehead for her stupidity.

"Kuso! I forgot about that!" Kat shouted. "The security footage!" She stood up, "Come on, girls, to the basement!"

"The basement?" Starfire said fearfully at the words, but Raven grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the basement.

Down in the basement, there was a lot of old junk in storage but also a large freezer. Anyway, there were also a set of monitors set up in a corner where there was a chair. Kat went over to it and played one of the tapes, "Otouto-chan went and got us this security system just incase anyone broke in. Let's see what's going on…" Kat rewounded and fast forwarded the tape repeatedly until they got the footage they needed. Both Takada and Leo could be seen on the screen, walking out the door in a daze like zombies. "Okay…? Weird."

"That can't be normal," Karmen spoke up. "I mean, nobody just walks out a house in the middle of the night in their pajamas."

"I agree with her," Raven nodded, "Something lured them out and that includes all the other men in the city."

Kat stood up and announced melodramatically, "Let's go, ladies! There is a mystery to be solved and the game is afoot!" They all stared at her and Kat chuckled. "Once a week, my otouto-chan and I read a good book together. This week was Sherlock Holmes."

"Fascinating," Raven said in a bored tone.

The girls then ran up the stairs and were going to go out into the streets when Kat stopped Karmen.

"I think it's better you stay here, Karmen," Kat suggested.

"Why?" Karmen asked. "I can help!"

"Well…it could be dangerous and Takada would never forgive me if you got hurt," Kat explained.

"But I can help!" Karmen insisted.

"Sorry, Karmen, but you're staying," Kat said firmly like Karmen was a stubborn child and Kat was a mother putting her foot down. "Just, wait here, okay?" Kat placed a hand on her shoulder and Karmen nodded.

"Find them, okay?"

"We will," Kat grinned confidently, "Trust us. We're superheroes."

"Hello!" Hikaru waved as she entered the café. "Am I too late?" She was dressed in brown leather pants, a black tan top and black cut-off gloves.

"You're just in time to watch the shop," Kat said. Hikaru frowned.

"When I said I was coming to help, I was being serious here," Hikaru replied. She turned to Raven, "Raven, help me out here!"

"Sorry, but we can't let any civilians get involved in our mission," Raven said seriously. Hikaru growled.

"My family is gone so I'm already involved!"

"What can _you_ do?" Kat challenged.

"THIS!" Hikaru roared. She knew that she was supposed to keep her identity a secret but now was no longer the time for that. She was going to prove her worth so now was the time to do it. Much to the others' shock, Hikaru morphed into her true form of the Tiger Beast Spirit.

"You're a Beast Spirit!" Kat shouted out, pointing a finger at her, "I knew something about you was up!" She summoned her belt and got ready to slash it through but Raven grabbed her hand. "Let go!" Kat shouted at Raven angrily.

"She wants to help," Raven said.

"She's a Beast Spirit! We can't trust her!" Kat protested.

Hikaru changed back and said, "Listen, I maybe a Beast Spirit, but I'm not like the other Royals."

"Bullshit!" Kat growled. "You lied to me, to us! How are we supposed to trust you?"

"Because Desmond-nii and the others are in danger and I know who is responsible!" Hikaru shouted back. Everyone was stunned.

"You do?" Starfire asked.

"This is the work of one of the Royals. It's the Queen of Hearts, the Rose Beast Spirit," Hikaru replied. "She used her pheromones to draw out all the men and lure them to her lair. That's her power."

"Sorry I'm late! I just needed to change!" someone said as the door swung open and there stood Tara. Correction…There stood **Terra**. She was dressed in her old Teen Titans uniform. She then looked at all the shocked looks she got and said, "This is for Beast Boy so this is a one time thing, okay?"

"Oh, friend Terra!" Starfire jumped over to the blonde geomancer and grabbed her into a fierce hug. "I am so glad to see you!"

"Same here…Starfire," Terra struggled in her grip. Starfire let go and Raven then stepped forward.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Raven asked.

"I want to help save Beast Boy and the other boys," Terra said firmly. Raven handed her a communicator.

"Welcome back," Raven said with a smile. "I'm trusting you again, this time. Don't make me regret it."

Terra clipped it to her belt and said, "You won't. This time I'm gonna stay a hero, Raven."

"That's good to hear."

"Okay, as touching as this is, we have a lair to find," Jinx said impatiently.

"Lair?" Terra asked. She had come late so she needed to be put up to speed.

Kat pointed a thumb at Hikaru and said, "Ask her." Kat then asked Hikaru, "You want to tell her or should I do it?"

Hikaru sighed and told Terra the truth about herself and who she really was. It shocked Terra but then she smiled.

"Believe me, I've been there before," Terra said as she placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder. "I mean, you had every reason to hide who you were."

"I'm surprised you accepted me so quickly even though I'm really a Beast Spirit," Hikaru said. Terra shrugged.

"Like you said, you want to save your family, so that makes you okay in my book," Terra said.

"Alright, now that we're done with the bonding moment," Kat spoke up, "Can we please all go look for this lair, people?"

Hikaru morphed into her true form and Terra was surprised. Of course, this reaction was followed with an impressed whistle.

"Nice!" Terra said.

"Thanks," the Tiger Beast Spirit nodded, "Now, follow me."

"Henshin!" Kat called and slashed her card through her belt buckle.

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

Starfire, Jinx, Terra, Raven and Advent Knight Mimic then followed the Tiger Beast Spirit towards their destination.

* * *

Mimic stopped her bike in front of the large building and quirked an eyebrow under her visor. Hikaru, the Tiger Beast Spirit, had led them towards what she suspected to be the Rose Beast Spirit's lair and where she was holding the men hostage. Well, maybe not all the men in the city but it was a good start. Jinx, Raven, Starfire and Terra also looked at it curiously.

"The school?" Mimic questioned. They were all standing in front of Murakami High and it was covered in vines and roses.

"My nose led me here," the Tiger Beast Spirit insisted. "I know it may not seem much but this is where my senses led me to."

"Okay, but if this is a trick…" Mimic let the threat hang in the air before she dismounted from her bike. The 4 Titans, one Knight and one Beast Spirit all walked through the gate and around. Nothing seemed out of place except for the numerous blossoming rose bushes. Since when were there rose bushes anyway?

"Okay, where are we supposed to be going?" Raven asked, hands on her hips as she cocked her eyebrow.

"I know she's holding the men somewhere and…" Hikaru then paused. "Wait, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Jinx asked.

"Something," Hikaru looked around and sniffed.

"Could it be a trap?" Starfire asked.

"Better keep your guard up then," Terra said. They all then walked towards the school building. Suddenly, vines shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the girls. They all screamed in shock.

"Oh yeah, it's a trap," Raven said before they were all quickly pulled into the ground by the vines and then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

"Ow…my aching head," Terra spoke up as she sat up and rubbed her head. She was lying in a bed of flowers in a large cavern and the only source of light was coming from several small holes high above her in the ceiling. "Where am I…?"

"Certainly not in Kansas," someone muttered. That someone was Raven as she sat up and spat out a flower.

"As much as I enjoy colorful flora," Starfire spoke up, "That was indeed freaky, was it not."

"You could say that again, Starry," Mimic said as she got back to her feet and dusted off her armor. "Okay, what just happened?"

"It was a trap," Hikaru said. She was back in human form. "Is everyone okay?"

"Define okay," Raven replied as she picked flowers off her head and out of her cloak.

"Hey, where's Jinx?" Mimic asked, realizing one of their number was absent.

"Over here!" Jinx called as her pale hand came up above a pile of flowers. Terra pulled her out. She picked flowers and leaves out of her hair pink hair. "Thanks. Where are we?"

"The Rose Beast Spirit's lair," Hikaru replied. The walls of the cavern were covered in vines with thorns on them. "She just loves plants so much."

"She's not the only one," Raven said in reference to Desmond. He had told her that he loved gardening and plants just made her think of the Knight of Genbu.

"This is under the school?" Mimic asked. She hated caves, but she had gotten over that fear. They just irritated her now instead of scaring her. Besides, her brother's life was on the line here.

"I don't think so," Hikaru said. "The school would've collapsed if there was a cavern like this under it."

"So, where should we be going?" Jinx asked.

They were then surprised when a shrill scream echoed through the cavern and then something fell on top of Mimic. It was Karmen!

"Ow…" Karmen rubbed her rear. "It's a good thing this flowerbed broke my fall."

"It's not the only thing," Mimic muttered from under her. Karmen then quickly stood up.

"Oh, sorry!" Karmen apologized. Mimic glared at the girl as she too stood up.

"I thought I told you to stay back at the café!" Mimic yelled.

"I only want to help!" Karmen yelled back.

"You'll just get in the way!"

"Well, I'm here now so what are you going to do?"

Mimic growled. "Well, since you're here anyway, you might as well come alone. Just, don't get in the way."

"I promise you," Karmen said firmly, "I won't."

* * *

The Rose Beast Spirit was watching all this on various monitors within her chamber. She chuckled and said, "Well now, how interesting. Well, I better give them some playmates." She snapped her fingers, "Oh, boys…"

* * *

"Well, no where to go but forwards," Mimic said, pointing at three cave entrances, "Question is, where do we go?"

Raven counted, "Well, there are 7 of us here."

"So, two in the first two entrances and three in the last one," Hikaru finished.

"Okay, team one is me and Jinx," Mimic said.

"Hikaru and I are the second," Raven added.

"So that leaves me, Starfire and Karmen," Terra finished up. "Easy enough."

"Remember to always stay in contact. We don't know what we might be going up against," Raven warned.

"Probably Dark Roaches," Mimic cracked her knuckles. "I can handle those easy."

"Or the men she's taken control of," Hikaru told her, "The Wolf Beast Spirit wasn't the only one who could control people."

"Yeah, that too," Mimic reluctantly agreed. "Well, let's go. Ikuzo!"

They then took the separate entrances, not knowing what they would or might be facing on the other side.

* * *

Raven and Hikaru exited the first tunnel and looked around. It looked like some sort of arena but with a lot of trees and plants as well as a lake filled with crystal clear water. There was also grass under their feet. The plants all looked healthy.

"Someone here must have a green thumb," Hikaru said, looking around. Suddenly, she charged at Raven and pushed her to the ground.

"Hey!" Raven shouted but then a several bullets came flying over their heads. Raven's eyes widened. "Thanks."

"No problem," Hikaru nodded, but then she yelped as vine wrapped itself around her waist and threw her into a tree, herd. It then began whipping around, slamming her against the ground repeatedly. Growling, Hikaru morphed into her Beast Spirit form and used her claws to slash the vine to pieces and she landed back on the ground as it dropped her. She spat the grass out of her mouth. "Ugh. I hate grass in my mouth! I'm a carnivore!"

Raven shouted out, "Show yourselves!" Her eyes then widened at the sight of their assailants…

It was Pluto and Shadow!

* * *

Mimic and Jinx were both in an arena and ducking for cover as a blue beam of energy nearly collided with their heads. They then leapt out of the way of a lightning bolt that came striking down on the spot where they once stood. It was a good thing both girls were agile or else they would've ended up flash-fried.

As soon as they had come out of the tunnel, they were immediately attacked. Their hearts broke at who had just attacked them; it was Draco and Cyborg.

* * *

"Beast Boy, stop! It's me!" Terra shouted but her pleas came to deaf ears as a green rhino came charging at her. They were in a rocky terrain so Terra was at a distinct advantage. The only problem was that was she able to bring herself to hurt the boy she loved who was attacking her relentlessly.

"Robin, please, I do not wish to fight you!" Starfire begged as Robin charged at her, swinging his Bo-staff to hurt her. She was reduced to dodging.

When they had exited the tunnel to this area, Starfire was ecstatic to find Robin and Beast Boy. However, her happiness had turned to horror as Robin attacked her, hitting her in the stomach with a powerful punch. This brought up unpleasant memories of when he had been forced to fight them, her especially, when he was forced to become Slade's apprentice.

Terra, on the other hand, was being attacked by her boyfriend. She covered herself in rock armor to protect him from the blows she was going to receive from him since he was going to be talking with his fists, claws, horns and tusks. They were like zombies. They weren't responding to anything they were saying and were not holding back.

Karmen watched this as she hid behind a large rock. There was nothing she could do but watch as Starfire and Terra were forced to fight the boys they loved…possibly to the death.

* * *

The Queen of Hearts laughed gleefully as she clapped her hands at seeing the fights. "Oh, this was my best plan ever! What's more, I get to get rid of that scarred face Kat once and for all!" She pulled back her hood and ran a hand through her curly black hair. The light then shone on her face to reveal the face of…Miyuki Yoshinaga! "Dance, my puppets, dance!" She laughed out evilly as she watched the screens. This was going to be so much fun! Well, fun for her at least.

* * *

Mimic swore to herself. She was going to get the Rose Beast Spirit for this. But first, she had to get out of this alive without hurting her little brother.

"REFLECT!"

The energy shield blocked and sent back the lighting bolts that were striking down on her, courtesy of her brother. It could only withstand so much before it eventually dissipated. The problem was that her brother, Draco, was able to absorb electricity, which made the whole purpose of the shield mute.

Jinx leapt over Cyborg as he came charging towards her, throwing a metallic fist at the lithe hex mistress. She kept dodging his attacks since he was too fast for her to launch a hex and his metallic body was too hard for her to punch without hurting her own limbs. She had to keep her distance to somehow formulate a plan.

Draco came charging at Mimic, slashing his sword away and she blocked with her own weapon. They were in a stalemate and Mimic's eyes gazed into her brother's.

"Snap out of it, otouto-chan!" Mimic yelled out, but he ignored her and then went into a reverse roundhouse kick that sent her tumbling. She dropped her weapon and looked up to see him sheathing his sword before he picked her up and planted a fist into her stomach. She doubled over and he slammed both his fists on her back that sent her crashing to the ground. He then kicked her hard in the stomach and she was sent flying into the wall.

"Itai…" Mimic groaned. She then saw him throw his fist and she dodged to the side and his fist ended up making a hole in the wall. "Alright, time for some tough love!" she elbowed him hard in the chest and then grabbed his head before slamming her head into it.

Jinx's hex sent Cyborg flying back but he was still relentless. He still kept getting up. This was getting tiresome as Cyborg came at her but then a silver and blue object, which was Draco, slammed him in the side and sent both of them falling. Jinx turned to see Mimic waving at her. Jinx waved back. Both Cyborg and Draco were getting up.

"Switch dance partners?" Mimic asked. Jinx nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

Hikaru dodged when the staff came at her. The Tiger Beast Spirit shouted, "Desmond-nii, stop this! This isn't you!" Shadow kept swinging his staff at her and she could only dodge. She didn't want to hurt him but he had every attention of hurting _her_.

Raven was dodging from Pluto's shots as she flew threw the air. She knew if she got hit, those shots would hurt. He wasn't helping matters either as he threw rocks at her using his powers. Raven knew that Pluto had similar powers to Terra, so she knew what to expect as she dodged from the rocks and bullets being thrown at her.

Hikaru then charged and slashed Shadow across the chest, sending him staggering back. "Sorry," she apologized, "But it's for your own good!" She then kept slashing at him, over and over, but he then summoned several vines to hold her in place and then summoned a blast of water that smashed into her.

Raven chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" and the rocks and bullets became encased in her black energy before she threw them back at Pluto. Pluto was then struck by his own projectiles and stumbled back at the force.

Hikaru finally had Shadow on his back and then lunged down at him. She saw her coming and then struck up with his staff. The Tiger Beast Spirit's eyes widened at seeing this but there was no way she could stop now as she came down on him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Hikaru!" Raven shouted and then the rocks hit her hard. Luckily, the bullets merely grazed her. She blasted Pluto back with a beam of dark energy and turned her attention back to towards Hikaru and Shadow. "No…"

The Tiger Beast Spirit was impaled on the sharp end of Shadow's staff and he got up before throwing her to the ground. The Tiger Beast Spirit struggled but the wound in its stomach was severe, green blood spilling out of it. Shadow drew a card and threw it at her. It stuck to her chest and then absorbed her, sealing her inside the card.

Raven was now all alone as Pluto had recovered and both Knights advanced on her.

* * *

Miyuki clapped as she watched Hikaru becoming sealed. "That should teach you, traitor!"

* * *

A flash disc exploded at Starfire's feet, blinding her, before Robin struck her hard in the face, sending her falling to the ground. Terra was thrown on top of her by a large green elephant. The girls both groaned in pain.

Robin and Beast Boy then walked over to finish them off but were then pushed down when they were tackled by a third party. Starfire looked up to see Karmen forcing Robin and Beast Boy down.

"Sister!" Starfire gasped out.

"You're not going to hurt her!" Karmen growled as her eyes glowed violet. She then threw them aside like rag dolls and then blasted them with her starbolts. Terra picked herself up to see what was going on.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Terra asked, "Karmen? How did you do that? And why did Starfire just call you sister?"

Karmen grinned and said, "Because I _am_ her sister!" she then added, "Oh, and by the way, call me Blackfire!" Robin and Beast Boy were slowly getting up and Blackfire rolled her eyes. "Oh, back for more, I see."

"Sister, please, do not hurt them," Starfire pleaded.

"No promises, Starfire," Blackfire said, "Oh, and after this, we need to have a little chat." Blackfire then roared out, "Nobody hits my sister but me!" She then flew at Robin and Beast Boy with all the righteous fury she could muster.

"Better make sure she doesn't hurt them too badly," Terra said to Starfire.

"Yes, I agree," Starfire nodded before she flew at the battle.

* * *

Mimic was trading blows with Cyborg while Jinx fought against Draco. They were going to beat some sense into these two boys. Mimic sent a fireball at Cyborg and it exploded when it smashed into his chest, sending the bionic teen flying. She then drew two cards and slashed them through her card reader.

"VINE! CHOP!"

A vine whip lashed out from her Suzaku Arrow and wrapped itself around Cyborg. "I'm going to beat some sense into that metal plated head of yours, Tin Man!" She then pulled the hapless Cyborg towards her and chopped down on his head, hard, so hard that he would be seeing stars.

Jinx ducked under another sword slash and then launched a hex at his belt buckle. The card was ejected as a result and the energy field swept over his body, turning him back to human form. He was still going to fight her so he charged at her and the pink haired girl charged back and flung her arms around his neck and smacked his lips with hers. He froze in shock and he wasn't the only one that was surprised, Mimic was too.

Leo was stunned and then he relaxed as his hands rested on Jinx's hips and his eyes fluttered close. Jinx moaned against his lips and then they pulled away from one another. He blinked in confusion.

"What? Huh?" Leo said. "Where am I? What happened?" Jinx had a wide smile on her face as she hugged the Knight of Seiryu tight.

"You're back! You're back!" Jinx squealed happily.

"Did I go somewhere?" he asked and looked at the unfamiliar surrounding and then turned his attention towards an unconscious Cyborg and his sister who was standing over the unconscious metal Titan.

"Let me explain, otouto-chan," Mimic spoke up as she walked over to her brother and Jinx.

* * *

There was an explosion of green, yellow and purple light as both Beast Boy and Robin were flung across the room and into the wall before they fell unconscious on their faces. Starfire and Terra rushed over to see if they were alright. They were a bit bruised up but they were luckily still alive.

"Oh, my Robin," Starfire had tears in her eyes as she hugged the Boy Wonder against her. Terra had Beast Boy resting his head on her lap.

"Well, now that that's done," Blackfire began, "It's time for me to go." She then yawned before she fell unconscious.

"Sister!" Starfire yelled out as she went to check up on her sister who had just fainted. Starfire was relieves when she saw that her sister had regained consciousness. "Sister, you're alright!" Starfire hugged her.

"Hey! Hey!" the girl in Starfire's arms struggled, "Let me go!" Starfire did.

"I was so worried about you, Blackfire," Starfire said, wiping a tear out of her eye.

"Blackfire?" the black haired girl responded in confusion, "I'm Karmen." She then saw that Robin and Beast Boy were knocked out, "Hey, you won."

Starfire blinked. Apparently, Blackfire had gone back to sleep and Karmen had taken over again. Terra just shook her head. Split personalities were sure something.

* * *

Raven stepped back as Pluto and Shadow advanced on her. Now that Hikaru was sealed, she was all alone against two Advent Knights. Shadow swiped through the Queen of Clubs: Absorb Tiger through the scanner equipped to his staff.

"ABSORB!"

The image of the card appeared above him and was absorbed into his body, giving him more power. He then drew two cards and slashed them through.

"SCREW! BLIZZARD!...**BLIZZARD GALE!**"

Raven awaited the inevitable as Pluto aimed his gun at her, but then she was shocked to see Shadow's icy fist making contact with Pluto face and sending him to the ground.

"Huh?" Raven was shocked and confused. Wasn't Shadow attacking her before?

Pluto got up and aimed his gun but Shadow swatted it away with his staff before he slammed it into Pluto's Advent Buckle. The card was shot out and the energy field swept over the Knight of Byakko's body, stripping off his armor. Shadow then planted a powerful right hook in Takada's face that knocked him out. He turned his attention towards Raven and walked towards her. Raven had no idea what to expect, but then Shadow threw the Queen of Clubs card into the air before slashing through another card.

"REMOTE!"

A beam shot out of the card and Hikaru was unsealed. Raven was not sure what to make of it but then Shadow snapped his buckle close and Desmond reappeared after his armor was stripped off. Hikaru reverted to human form and smiled at Desmond.

"Welcome back, Desmond-nii," Hikaru smiled. Desmond stretched.

"It's good to be back and out of that wretched woman's control," Desmond replied. He then walked over to Raven, "Hello, luv." He looked her over, "God, you're hurt." He frowned, "I'm so sorry." Raven shook her head.

"Don't worry, I can heal myself," Raven said reassuringly. "What happened?"

"Well, I believe that when I swiped through Hikaru's card and absorbed her power, it must've brought me back to my senses. I knew just what I had to do so I knocked Pluto out to save you."

"Once again, I was a great help," Hikaru said proudly.

Desmond then looked between the two and asked, "So, I guess you know about Hikaru, huh?"

"Yes, I do," Raven nodded, "And I wouldn't be surprised if Daichi and Shima are the same too."

"I'll explain everything as soon as get out of here."

"Now, where are we supposed to be going?" Raven asked.

* * *

Miyuki destroyed all the monitors angrily. How could her puppets have been defeated so easily? How!? It just wasn't possible. She then forced herself calm and looked at her hand mirror, checking for wrinkles. "Damn them…" she cursed. She then smirked, "Well, not much of a loss. I have a whole army of men willing to fight at my beck and call. I'll just sic them on the Titans and my problem is solves."

And at her order, an army of able bodied men under her total control stormed into the chambers where the battles had taken place.

* * *

"I've heard of 'It's Raining Men', but this is ridiculous!" Mimic cried as she punched a guy in the face and kicked another one in the head.

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Draco blew the men back with an air blast as Jinx sent them falling with her hexes.

"We cannot hurt them!" Draco insisted, "They are only innocent pawns."

"Tell them that!" Jinx snapped as she fought against the men. A metal fist shot past her head and into a face of a guy who was about to hit her with a stick. "Cyborg?"

"Hey, Jinx," Cyborg grinned back. "That knock to my head must've knocked me back to my senses."

"You're welcome," Mimic nodded, "Now, help us fight!"

"No, onee-chan," Draco protested, "You must find the Category Queen of Hearts and seal her. It's the only way to stop this."

Mimic looked around, "But-"

"JUST GO!" Draco shouted.

Mimic nodded and stormed through the horde of men. This time she was going to fight the Rose Beast Spirit and only the best girl would win.

* * *

Miyuki watched on her remaining screen while holding a chain. She was dressed in a leather dominatrix outfit that accentuated her ample curves. The chain she had in her hand was connected to a collar that was around the neck of…Craig!?

"Hum…this is getting boring," Miyuki said before she stood up from her seat and tugged Craig over. He could do nothing but obey as he walked over to her like a zombie. He was shirtless and only in a pair of jeans. Miyuki smirked and ran a finger over his cheek. "So handsome…Only I deserve someone like you by my side and not that ugly girl, Kat." She leaned over so that her face was close to his. "Now, how about a kiss?" She then puckered up her lips and leaned closer.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM, BITCH!"

Miyuki was surprised but was even more surprised when several ice arrows nearly hit her. She turned and narrowed her eyes at the intruder.

"YOU!" Miyuki shouted, livid.

It was Mimic.

Mimic was surprised to see Miyuki but then she realized the truth, "I see…it all makes sense now. No wonder you always made my skin crawl." Mimic pointed at her. "You're a Beast Spirit, Yoshinaga…or should I call you 'Rose'?"

Miyuki growled but then smirked as she tugged on the chain that was holding Craig.

"Fancy seeing you here, Kat," Miyuki spat, "How did you find me?"

"The hallway had a trail of rose petals leading to here. It wasn't that hard, really," Mimic pointed behind her at said trail. "So, this is your room, huh?"

"A room befitting a Queen," Miyuki proclaimed, "And I also have my own consort and an army of loyal subjects willing to fight for me."

"Let Craig go, bitch," Mimic threatened.

"Why should I?" Miyuki challenged and Mimic aimed her Suzaku Arrow at her.

"How about this one reason I'm holding in my hand," Mimic said. She would shoot too but then Craig stood in front of her line of fire, shielding Miyuki. "Craig, get out of the way!"

"He only hears my voice, Kat," Miyuki said as she looped her arms around Craig and rested her chin on his shoulder. Mimic growled.

"Get your hands off him!"

"No," Miyuki answered, "Unlike you, I know how to appreciate a man. All he wanted to do was help you and what do _you_ do? You just threw it back in his face." Mimic lowered her weapon and her head.

"I just didn't want him to get himself hurt," Mimic replied, despite herself.

Miyuki laughed, "And you hurt him all the same! You broke his heart so now he's mine!" Mimic clenched her fist. "Just let me keep him, okay, and I will grant you all mercy."

Mimic looked up to see Miyuki holding Craig like a lover. She couldn't just leave him, but the hold Miyuki had on Craig was too strong and she couldn't risk hurting him like she did Cyborg since he was just human and one of her strikes could kill her. She couldn't leave him with the Queen of Hearts either, so what was she supposed to do?

Mimic then turned around and Miyuki smirked victoriously. However, she then did a quick 180 turn and fired an energy arrow straight at Miyuki's face. It met it's target and Miyuki was flung back, screaming, as green blood spilled from her wounded face. Craig then blinked in confusion and shook his head.

"Huh? Where am I?" He then looked at his state, "And why am I shirtless and wearing a collar?"

"I'll explain it to you later, Craig," Mimic said, "Now, I think it's time for you to get the hell out of here."

"MY FACE! MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Miyuki shouted as she glared angrily at Mimic. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! KILL YOU!" She then changed into her true Beast Spirit form.

"Bring it on, bitch!" Mimic challenged. Craig stepped back and watched as the fight commenced. Mimic would be enjoying this fight and needed her space.

The Rose Beast Spirit lashed her vine whip at Mimic but then she rolled out of the way and fired at her with fire arrows. She screeched in pain as the flaming arrows hit her. Mimic took advantage of this and charged forward, slashing the Rose Beast Spirit over and over with her weapon. Mimic appeared to be showing no mercy, taking out all her anger on the Rose Beast Spirit.

Miyuki stepped back and fired a storm of petals at Mimic that then exploded when they came into contact with her body. The Rose Beast Spirit felt victorious but then the petals were frozen in ice and fell to the floor and shattered. Mimic charged at her again. Mimic swung her fist into the Rose Beast Spirit's face before she kneed her in the gut and then kicked her hard in the chest. Craig watched as Mimic fought hard. He wanted to help her but he couldn't, not yet. Now wasn't the time yet.

Mimic wanted to pay the Rose Beast Spirit back for all the pain she had caused her…with interest! She was going to enjoy this fight for all it was worth!

The Rose Beast Spirit sent her whip at Mimic again but the Knight of Suzaku sliced it in half. The Rose Beast Spirit shrieked in pain and then launched her thorns at her enemy, but Mimic created a fire shield that incinerated them. The Rose Beast Spirit stepped back in fear as Mimic drew threw cards and slashed them through her card reader.

"FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO!...**SPINNING DANCE!**"

The tornado whipped around Mimic and she floated into the air, spinning fast before she came spiraling down on the Rose Beast Spirit. The Queen of Hearts was unable to dodge in time and was slammed hard by the powerful drill kick and sent crashing into her makeshift throne. She lay in the remains of her thrown as Mimic threw a Blank Seal card at her. It stuck to her head and then sucked her in, sealing her before it flew back into Mimic's hand.

"Category Queen of Hearts: Absorb Rose," Mimic read. She then walked over to Craig and slashed a card through her belt buckle once she reconnected the card reader.

"SPIRIT!"

The energy field swept over her body and stripped off her armor. She then reached over to Craig's neck and undid the collar. He messaged his neck.

"Damn thing was itchy and uncomfortable," Craig complained.

"It must be," Kat agreed. "Um…Craig?"

"Yes, Kat?" Craig asked.

"I wanted to…apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For thinking you were weak when you wanted to help. I only wanted to protect you."

"I understand, Kat," Craig nodded. "I mean, this is a dangerous job and I would only be getting in the way."

"Well…" Kat blushed, "You got a date to the prom?"

"Well, seeing as my other date had just _vanished_," Craig said with a smile, "Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

Kat didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. And, as the saying goes, actions speak louder than words. She then flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. He was surprised at first but then kissed her back just as passionately.

* * *

King sighed from where he was sitting and said, "I knew she would fail. I warned her…"

* * *

A/N: Well, now, the Rose Beast Spirit had been defeated. So, what now? Well, it' PROM NIGHT! Also, I'd like to thank Phantom Soldier and Shadow Element 13 for Beta reading and editing.

Preview to the next chapter: It's finally here! It's prom night and the girls and guys are going to be dancing the night away. The theme is 'Masquerade' so you better have a fancy mask on! Hopefully, this night doesn't get ruined by a sudden infestation.

Cards sealed:

Queen of Hearts: Absorb Rose.

Queen of Clubs: Absorb Tiger (unsealed by Shadow with Remote Tapir)


	39. Episode 39: Prom

The Rose Beast Spirit lashed her vine whip at Mimic but then she rolled out of the way and fired at her with fire arrows. She screeched in pain as the flaming arrows hit her. Mimic took advantage of this and charged forward, slashing the Rose Beast Spirit over and over with her weapon. Mimic appeared to be showing no mercy, taking out all her anger on the Rose Beast Spirit.

Miyuki stepped back and fired a storm of petals at Mimic that then exploded when they came into contact with her body. The Rose Beast Spirit felt victorious but then the petals were frozen in ice and fell to the floor and shattered. Mimic charged at her again. Mimic swung her fist into the Rose Beast Spirit's face before she kneed her in the gut and then kicked her hard in the chest. Craig watched as Mimic fought hard. He wanted to help her but he couldn't, not yet. Now wasn't the time yet.

Mimic wanted to pay the Rose Beast Spirit back for all the pain she had caused her…with interest! She was going to enjoy this fight for all it was worth!

The Rose Beast Spirit sent her whip at Mimic again but the Knight of Suzaku sliced it in half. The Rose Beast Spirit shrieked in pain and then launched her thorns at her enemy, but Mimic created a fire shield that incinerated them. The Rose Beast Spirit stepped back in fear as Mimic drew threw cards and slashed them through her card reader.

"FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO!...**SPINNING DANCE!**"

The tornado whipped around Mimic and she floated into the air, spinning fast before she came spiraling down on the Rose Beast Spirit. The Queen of Hearts was unable to dodge in time and was slammed hard by the powerful drill kick and sent crashing into her makeshift throne. She lay in the remains of her thrown as Mimic threw a Blank Seal card at her. It stuck to her head and then sucked her in, sealing her before it flew back into Mimic's hand.

"Category Queen of Hearts: Absorb Rose," Mimic read. She then walked over to Craig and slashed a card through her belt buckle once she reconnected the card reader.

"SPIRIT!"

The energy field swept over her body and stripped off her armor. She then reached over to Craig's neck and undid the collar. He messaged his neck.

"Damn thing was itchy and uncomfortable," Craig complained.

"It must be," Kat agreed. "Um…Craig?"

"Yes, Kat?" Craig asked.

"I wanted to…apologize to you."

"For what?"

"For thinking you were weak when you wanted to help. I only wanted to protect you."

"I understand, Kat," Craig nodded. "I mean, this is a dangerous job and I would only be getting in the way."

"Well…" Kat blushed, "You got a date to the prom?"

"Well, seeing as my other date had just _vanished_," Craig said with a smile, "Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

Kat didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. And, as the saying goes, actions speak louder than words. She then flung her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips. He was surprised at first but then kissed her back just as passionately.

* * *

King sighed from where he was sitting and said, "I knew she would fail. I warned her…"

* * *

**Episode 39: Prom**

The final bell rang and the students of Murakami High. They were all breathing out sighs of relief, the Seniors especially. This was because they had all completed their Finals.

It had been exactly a week since the fiasco when all the men had vanished because of the Rose Beast Spirit who turned out to be Miyuki Yoshinaga in reality. Kat grinned, remembering that fight and how she'd put that girl in her place for stealing _her_ man away from her. There were rumors flying about regarding her disappearance, but none of them came close to the truth that actually happened. The truth, literally, was in Kat's hands as she had sealed the Rose Beast Spirit away inside a card.

Leo, Kat and Takada had found out about Hikaru being a Beast Spirit. Also, Desmond had decided to come clean and tell everyone that Shima and Daichi were Beast Spirits too, the Club Royals to be in fact. Takada had gone absolutely ballistic upon finding out that fact since it was their mission to seal all the Beast Spirits since they were a dangerous threat. Desmond was harboring Beast Spirit, Royals to be exact! He had insisted and even threatened to seal them himself but Desmond had negotiated something between himself and the Club Royals and was not going to break a deal he had made. It wouldn't be professional. Well, it took a few days but Takada had calmed down…eventually, since Shima, Daichi and Hikaru had sincerely shown that all they wanted was to enjoy their lives as humans until they were eventually sealed in the end. Takada had reluctantly agreed, but both the twins had sworn he was ready to take out his gun at the first sign of the Club Royals causing trouble.

Leo didn't mind that Shima, Hikaru and Daichi were Beast Spirits either. In fact, he had quickly accepted them since it would be wrong to judge them simply by what they were and not by who they were. As Leo had observed, Shima was kind, Daichi was a pacifist and Hikaru was an honorable fighter. He even helped her study for the Finals along with Kat. Leo felt that the Club Royals deserved a chance at freedom. They had been sealed for over 10,000 years so they deserved a chance at a normal life.

Kat still had a bit of a problem with being so close to Royals and not being able to seal them because they were good. She was still trying to get the idea of good Beast Spirits in her head. Up until now, the Beast Spirits had been nothing but trouble and as such she developed a complex that had her automatically assume all Beast Spirits were evil. Well, Shima, Daichi and Hikaru were violations to that view so she had tried to fix it by talking with her brother as well as going over to the Turtle Hut to speak with Shima. Shima understood where she was coming from as Shima admitted that he too once fought in the Battle Game so that his race would dominate the Earth. Now, however, he wanted to live out his days as a human since he loved humanity. It even allowed him to learn new skills. Kat couldn't really talk to Daichi. The guy was seen asleep nearly all the time. If memory serves, she had never really seen him awake most of the time.

"Ya-re, Ya-re," Kat said as she messaged her wrists and stretched her arms, "Finals are over and done with and soon we will all be graduating."

"Hai, onee-chan," Leo agreed.

"Or remain in Summer School," a snide voice quipped. Kat froze and turned around to see Desmond smirking at them. "Hello, you two."

"Konnichiwa, Desmond-san," Leo bowed pleasantly.

"Hello, Amakusa," Kat greeted, with the corner of her mouth twitching, "Are you saying I might flunk?"

"Well, you don't strike me as the studious type, Hasuma," the Knight of Genbu replied as he fixed his glasses on her.

"Kameyarou…" Kat hissed under her breath.

"Desmond-nii!" Hikaru called, "Let's go! You promised you'd help me to pick a dress!"

"A dress?" the twins repeated.

"Yes, for the prom. Don't you two remember?" Desmond said to them. He then called back to Hikaru, "I know, I haven't forgotten!"

"The prom, of course!" Kat said, "I knew I forgot something. I don't have a dress yet!"

"Onee-chan…" Leo began.

"I mean, what am I supposed to wear? What will Craig like? What corsage should I have on?"

"Onee-chan…"

"Oh, man, I also need to learn how to dance!"

"ONEE-CHAN!" Leo shouted and Kat froze in shock. Leo sighed, "Gomen, onee-chan, but I was going to tell you that you needn't worry about a dress."

Kat blinked, "I don't?"

"Because we'll both be going to the mall to get you one!"

Desmond chuckled, "_You_, in a dress? Oh, that is one thing I am not going to miss!"

"Urusai, kameyarou!" Kat snapped angrily, but Desmond merely laughed.

"Ano…where is Craig-san?" Leo asked.

"Oh, he said he was meeting some friends," Kat replied. But, which friends was he meeting?

"So, are you two going to the prom or what?" Craig asked as he sat behind the school building with Asakura and Liz.

"Heh, sounds dumb to me!" Asakura scoffed as he lit a cigarette and smoked it.

"That's because you can't find a date!" Liz teased, earning a glare from the spiky haired teen.

"And, Liz, what about _you_?" Craig inquired and the blonde girl with pink streaks blushed.

"Well…I haven't found anyone…I'd like to go with…" she admitted, shyly.

"Translation: no one asked her yet," Asakura snickered. Liz slapped him in the back of the head. It was at that time Mr. Barkin rounded the corner.

"Hey, you! What are you doing there!?" Barkin yelled out and the three teens ran as fast as their legs could carry them as Barkin chased after them.

"So, you taking your girlfriend?" Asakura asked Craig as they ran.

"Yeah," Craig replied, "But I really can't imagine her in a dress!"

"Less talking, more running!" Liz snapped as they ran for their lives away from Barkin and jumped onto their bikes before racing out of the school grounds.

Barkin stopped and huffed as he shook his fist, "I'll get you slackers yet!"

Mr. King watched from his window and sipped a cup of coffee slowly before closing the blinds.

* * *

Takada was in his room at the café and looking at his computer screen intently. Karmen was handling the cash register while he was doing this. Leo and Kat were due to return soon so he had to do this quick.

"Kat, Leo and I have acquired all our cards save for our Category Kings," Takada said to himself as he looked over the images of the cards on the screen. "Desmond on the other hand has only sealed 10 of his cards while the Club Royals are still free." The screen on the computer displayed the following cards

**Draco's Cards:**

Ace of Spades: Change Seiryu

2 of Spades: Slash Lizard

3 of Spades: Beat Lion

4 of Spades: Tackle Boar

5 of Spades: Kick Locust

6 of Spades: Thunder Deer

7 of Spades: Metal Trilobite

8 of Spades: Magnet Buffalo

9 of Spades: Mach Cheetah

10 of Spades: Time Scarab (Takada was keeping it for Leo)

Jack of Spades: Fusion Eagle

Queen of Spades: Absorb Capricorn

**Mimic's Cards:**

Ace of Hearts: Change Suzaku

2 of Hearts Spirit

3 of Hearts: Chop Head

4 of Hearts: Float Dragonfly

5 of Hearts: Drill Shell

6 of Hearts: Tornado Hawk

7 of Hearts: Vine Plant

8 of Hearts: Reflect Moth

9 of Hearts: Recover Camel

10 of Hearts: Shuffle Centipede

Jack of Hearts: Fusion Wolf

Queen of Hearts: Absorb Rose

**Pluto's Cards:**

Ace of Diamonds: Change Byakko

2 of Diamonds: Bullet Armadillo

3 of Diamonds: Upper Frog

4 of Diamonds: Rapid Pecker

5 of Diamonds: Drop Whale

6 of Diamonds: Firefly

7 of Diamonds: Rock Tortoise

8 of Diamonds: Scope Bat

9 of Diamonds: Gemini Zebra

10 of Diamonds: Thief Chameleon

Jack of Diamonds: Fusion Peacock

Queen of Diamonds: Absorb Serpent

**Shadow's Cards:**

Ace of Clubs: Change Genbu

2 of Clubs: Stab Bee

3 of Clubs: Screw Mole

4 of Clubs: Rush Rhinoceros

5 of Clubs: Bite Cobra

6 of Clubs: Blizzard Polar

7 of Clubs: Gel Jellyfish

8 of Clubs: Poison Scorpion

9 of Clubs: Smog Squid

10 of Clubs: Remote Tapir

Looking at Desmond's cards, Takada racked his brains to try to figure out why Desmond was harboring three Beast Spirits. It was their job to seal the Beast Spirits to save the world! Didn't he realize that? Of course, Desmond really wasn't under Takada's command like Leo and Kat and even though they were, Kat wasn't exactly the type to listen to orders she didn't like. Leo would accept those orders loyally and without question, though.

Takada remembered hearing about the 53rd Beast Spirit dubbed the 'Black Joker'. It was said to be the most powerful and the most dangerous of them all. If the Black Joker was allowed to remain free…it would very well mean the end of the world.

Takada shook his head to forget about that unpleasant fact and concentrated on the screen. Aside from the Joker, they were 6 Beast Spirits short at completely sealing all the Beast Spirits away. They were nearly done with their mission and after all was well and done could relax and return to their normal lives.

"Now, to send my report," Takada said as he pulled up another document, intending to send it back to HQ via e-mail. He believed they would be pleased with the progress the Knights were making. Before he clicked on 'Send' though, Takada's mind wandered over to the news of a Cerberus Knight who had come and assisted them in sealing Shinmei. Just where had Cerberus Knight Grave come from? Where did he get his equipment? Takada had contacted HQ and asked about this but received no answer.

It had shocked Takada too upon finding out the truth that Shinmei was really the Wolf Beast Spirit. Since then, he was never going to trust another Beast Spirit again, which was why he was reluctant to trust the Club Royals who were living with Desmond. He had been disgusted with himself since he had helped them open up the Turtle Hut but then he simmered down, remembering how kind they were. However, despite all that, they were still Beast Spirits and needed to be sealed eventually.

Takada was then reminded about the prom at Murakami. They had needed a DJ and Takada immediately applied for the job. He was going to get a call in a few days though to see if he had gotten the job. Again, another odd job for the Knight of Byakko.

He looked at the report and then saved it again before closing it. There was still not enough data to make a full report, not with the new Cerberus Knight whose identity was still in the dark. As soon as he found out Grave's identity, and if there were others, he would send a complete report on the status of their mission.

* * *

Kat and Leo had arrived at the mall and entered a clothing store to find Kat a dress. Of course, she wasn't the only one looking as a large number of teenage girls, some dressed in the Murakami High girl's uniform, were in the same store trying to find a dress for the big day.

"Well, at least I'm not lonely," Kat muttered as she and her brother walked through, looking for a dress.

"Friend Kat!" a cheery voice squealed and the Knight of Suzaku immediately found herself in Starfire's tight grip. "You are here too!"

"It's good to see you, Starry," Kat breathed out, "Can you please let go before I suffocate?" It would seem that Starfire did not realize how truly strong she was.

"My apologies," Starfire said after she let go.

"What are you doing here, Starfire-san?" Leo asked, "Are you looking for a prom dress as well?"

"Why would she be looking for a prom dress anyway?" Kat asked. "She doesn't even go to our school."

"Well…Desmond-san told me that he acquired tickets for the prom," Leo replied, "To give to the other Titans."

Kat quirked an eyebrow, "I thought each student were only allowed two tickets per…oh, wait. He bribed the kid selling tickets, didn't he?" Leo nodded.

"Oh, Friend Desmond was so kind and generous in acquiring the tickets we would need to go to your prom," Starfire said happily.

"So, looking for a dress?" Kat repeated the question to Starfire again. Starfire shook her head.

"Oh, no, I already have a dress, and so does Friend Jinx. We are here for Raven."

"Raven?" the twins asked in unison. Their eyes wandered to the changing room where Jinx was pounding on the door. Leo's eyes lit up at the sight of Jinx and he smiled at seeing the girl he would be taking to the prom. So, she looked a bit frustrated at Raven who had locked herself inside the changing room and refused to come out.

"Raven, come out of there now oh so help me I will hex that door to smithereens!" Jinx said angrily.

"NO!" Raven yelled from behind the door, "I look stupid!"

"Apparently, she's not into dresses," Kat spoke up, "I can totally relate with her."

Leo walked over and placed a calming hand on Jinx's shoulder. She turned her head and she smiled "LEO!" she jumped and hugged the boy.

"Konnichiwa, Jinx-san," Leo greeted, hugging her back before they both let go. "Raven has a problem?"

"She says she won't come out in a dress," Jinx spoke up.

"Because it's stupid looking!" Raven shouted out from behind the door.

"It cannot be so bad," Leo said, trying to be optimistic.

"I look like a bimbo!"

"Do we have a problem here?" Desmond asked as he walked over with Hikaru behind him with a dress in hand. Kat rolled her eyes.

"_Great_, you're here," Kat said sarcastically. She didn't really hate Desmond as much anymore, but he still got a bit on her nerves. He even knew her secret but he did keep his promise not to tell her brother. It was her secret to tell and she'd do it when she was ready…if she ever got to that point anyway.

"Hello to you too," Desmond replied. "So, what is going on? Is Raven refusing to come out of the changing room?"

"Yes," Leo, Jinx, Starfire and Kat replied flatly.

"Well, Hikaru needs it right now so I think she has to come out eventually."

"Well, she won't come out in the dress I picked for her," Jinx said.

"And where are her regular clothes?" Desmond asked. Starfire held them up. "You took them away from her, I take it."

"It was the only way we could get her to put on a dress," Starfire admitted guiltily. Desmond walked over to the changing room and knocked on the door.

"Raven? Luv? It's me, Desmond," he spoke kindly, "Please, come out."

"No," she grumbled.

"Why not?"

"I look stupid."

"No you don't."

"How would you know?"

"Luv, you could be dressed in a potato sack and I'd still say you were stunning."

"Spare me," Kat scoffed as she rolled her eyes and made gagging sounds.

Desmond ignored her and then spoke again, "Just open the door and come out."

"..." Raven hesitated and asked, "Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise," he reassured her. The door unlocked and Raven pushed it open and walked out. Desmond's red eyes widened as a hint of red came up on his cheeks. "My word…"

"Okay, it's hideous, right?" Raven spoke up. Everyone was silent. "Alright, say something."

Desmond found his voice and said, "Raven…_that_ is the most beautiful dress I have _ever_ seen…"

"Kiss up," Kat coughed into her hand.

Raven was dressed in a midnight blue sleeveless dress that came down to her knees. It was also sparkling. She also had on a pair of high heels and her usual belt was around her waist. There was a slit on the side of the skirt. Raven blushed at hearing his compliment.

"You really thing so?" Raven asked. He took her hand.

"Would I lie to you, luv?" Desmond questioned.

"Oh, spare me…" Kat snidely said.

"Onee-chan…" Leo scolded.

"Otouto-chan, if this seen gets any sugary I'm going to have to go to the dentist to check for cavities."

Starfire's eyes sparkled at the display. It was so romantic!

"I guess, I'll take this dress then," Raven said. Desmond smiled and kissed her forehead.

"A wonderful choice, luv," he said.

"My turn!" Hikaru rushed into the changing room, slammed the door shut and locked it so she could try out _her_ dress.

"So, who is Hikaru taking as her date?" Kat asked.

"Cyborg," Desmond replied, not missing a beat.

"_CYBORG!?_"

* * *

Tara was in her dorm room, pressing the dress against her body and twirling around in front of a mirror. Stephanie and Melissa, her two best friends were with her too.

"That is a fine dress, T," Stephanie complimented, "Absolutely spankin!"

"Thanks, Steph," Tara smiled.

"So, you're taking green bean, huh?" Melissa asked.

"_His_ name is **Gar**," Tara emphasized Beast Boy's name, "And, yes, I'm taking him."

"Girl, that boy is trouble," Stephanie spoke up her opinion about Beast Boy. Tara glared. Stephanie continued, "But, if he makes you happy, we can't complain."

"Thanks, Steph," Tara said to her friend.

"Oh, I wished I was going to the dance with a superhero!" Melissa whined. "I'd be the envy of all the girls in school!"

"You still wound up because of that Draco guy?" Stephanie questioned. "You can't even see his face!"

"The helmet…I don't know…it's like a mask and makes him so…mysterious. And that armor's so cool. I want a Knight in shining armor, okay? Sue me!"

Tara stifled a laugh. If Melissa knew she was crushing on Leo's alter ego, she'd try to snag a date with him. Too bad for her, Leo was going with Jinx. They just made a strangely appropriate couple. It was probably chemistry.

Melissa was imagining Draco wearing a tuxedo instead of his armor and still wearing his helmet and sighed like she was a lovelorn girl. Boy, did she need help.

* * *

The next day, at school, there was a special assembly for all the Senior students and it was **mandatory**. Attendance was even taken to make sure **no one** skipped this assembly.

Desmond, Hikaru, Kat, Craig, Leo, Tara, Melissa and Stephanie all sat in a row as they watched the stage. Mr. King was standing at the podium and speaking into a microphone, "As you all know, prom is coming up next week. So, I have brought someone here to talk to you." A well endowed woman walked up to the podium. She had pink hair and was dressed like a nurse.

"Hello," she said in a happy voice. "My name is Saishi, and I am here to talk to you all! " Most of the guys were drooling over Saishi.

"Hey, otouto-chan, does she remind you of anyone?" whispered Kat.

"Sort of," answered Leo with a shrug, "She does seem familiar…I just can't recall why."

"And so, there will be a mandatory health seminar for two days," said Saishi. Everyone groaned. "And I'll be teaching," she added, gaining cheers from the school's male populace. Leo looked at the man sitting next to him. He had short black hair that was tinted red and he wore sunglasses that covered his eyes. He looked very angry.

"How the hell is she still alive?" he whispered to himself. Leo tilted his head, confused. Soon the assembly was over and everyone filed out. Leo looked at the man who was sitting next to him. A girl with short black hair and violet eyes walked up to him.

"Kyo, are you coming?" she asked.

"I'll be out soon. I'd like to have a talk with Ms. Saishi," said Kyo.

As Kyo walked away, Leo had a nagging feeling that he had met Kyo someplace before.

"Otouto-chan," Kat called, "Ikuzo."

"Hai!" Leo replied, following after his sister.

As Kat and Leo walked away, Kyo watched them leave. For some reason, they just seemed familiar to him. Shrugging, he followed after the girl he was with.

* * *

2 Days Later…

The health seminar had been quite informative. Classes were cancelled for two days, which was a fact the Seniors enjoyed but the males also enjoyed the fact that Ms. Saishi was teaching them about safe sex since at prom there were bound to be 'accidents'. It had been a learning experience, for Leo especially.

"Well, that's two days of my life I'm never getting back," Kat stretched as she yawned while they all left the auditorium. She had slept through the whole thing. It wasn't like she didn't know anything about Sex Education. Her brother Leo on the other had looked like he had seen the light.

"Onee-chan, you shouldn't have slept. You could've learnt something," he scolded.

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes. They met up with Tara, Hikaru, Craig, Stephanie, Melissa and Desmond (much to Kat's chagrin) at the cafeteria. They all sat down at their usual table. Desmond was a new addition and only at Hikaru's insistence. Leo had also insisted that Kat and Desmond make peace while in school.

"Well, I do believe most of the male students have gone to meet Ms. Saishi," Desmond observed.

"Maybe they want further explanations on proper health," Leo suggested. Everyone stared at him. No way was he _that_ naïve. "I mean, her Sex Education class was quite informative."

"We learnt about that stuff back in the Freshman year," Melissa spoke up, "Where were _you_?"

"Sheltered by mama," Kat answered as she ate her lunch. Everyone looked at her for a further explanation. "Let me tell you a story…"

* * *

(Flashback…)

"Sex?" Leo asked.

"Yes, I'm going to talk to you about sex," Kat said firmly. "All the girls have been chasing you a lot so you need to know about the birds and the bees, the facts of life, and etcetera."

"But what do birds and bees have to do with girls?" he asked, confused.

Kat stared at him strangely, "Um…you do know what sex means, right?" She hoped he did.

"Sure I do," he answered, bringing relief to her, "It's just another word for gender." Kat face-faulted.

(End Flashback…)

* * *

Everyone at the table stared at Leo in disbelief. Tara asked, "You didn't know the _other_ definition of the word?"

"How could you?" Stephanie added. This just couldn't be true.

"He was sheltered by mama a lot in his life," Kat answered.

"I…have heard…of sheltered kids, but no way someone could be that clueless," Craig said.

"Onee-chan's explanation, of course, did not help matters," Leo grumbled.

"I thought I was a great teacher!" Kat answered.

"I couldn't look at a girl the same way for weeks!"

"You're a guy…you're supposed to know these things by now," Craig said.

"It's true," Desmond added, sipping his drink, "Walter thought me about the facts of life a long time ago."

"As I said, Ms. Saishi's explanation was better," Leo said firmly.

"Are you sure you were interested in only her explanation?" Hikaru teased. Leo blushed.

"Hi-Hikaru-san!" Leo spluttered. Everyone laughed.

"So, did you all hear that the theme of the prom is a Masquerade?" Melissa told everyone.

"A Masquerade?" Kat questioned, "What the heck is that!"

"A masked ball," Leo and Desmond answered in unison.

"You wear a fancy mask along with your tuxedo or dress," Desmond elaborated.

"It's like a fancy costume party," Leo simplified it. He smiled, "That will be fun!"

"Barkin will be chaperoning the dance," Craig said and everyone, minus Leo, groaned. "You know what that means. He'll be monitoring for 'excessive PDA'." Craig made air quotes with his fingers. "With him around, it's going to be a drag."

(PDA: **P**ublic **D**isplay of **A**ffection)

"No French kissing, no hands below the waist, no hands _above_ the waist, no groping," Kat listed, "And absolutely NO sex. What a wet blanket."

"I'll say," Melissa agreed.

Leo stared at the table next to their's. He saw Kyo and the girl from before. At the table with them was a man with yellow-orange hair, a girl with pink hair, a man with brown hair, a man with red hair and wearing a tiger striped bandana, a blonde haired girl, and another girl with black hair and violet eyes. "Are you sure it's her, Kyo?" asked the brown haired man.

"Yeah, no two people can act and look that similar," said Kyo. The pink hair girl hugged Kyo.

"Kyo! I love it when you're angry! You're just so kawaii!" exclaimed the pink haired girl.

"Akari… Get off of me before I am forced to kill you," warned Kyo.

"Kyo-nii, if she's alive, does that mean she can bring _him_ back?" asked the younger black haired girl.

"I hope not, Mayumi… Because if she can, may God help us all."

* * *

Stephanie and Melissa were pretty much dateless and the single guys that were still available were losers, geeks, nerds or jerks…they just had to find someone compatible.

Melissa just wanted a Knight in Shining armor…and Stephanie would settle for anyone.

They noticed Kyo and the man with yellow-orange hair arguing. Both were considered two of the handsomest guys in the entire school, but no one asked out Kyo because they all knew he was dating the girl with short black hair and violet eyes whose name was Mahiro. The other was named Hotaru. He had a pretty face but there wasn't much between his ears. Both were known as being two of the strongest guys in the school's Kendo club, along with a guy named Akira. Both Stephanie and Melissa were struck with the exact same idea at that very moment. '_I'll ask Hotaru out!_'

They both walked over to Hotaru and interrupted their arguing. "Um, Hotaru… Would you like to go to prom with me?" they asked in unison. They glared at each other.

"Why are you asking him out?!" yelled Melissa.

"Me?! You're the one who wants to date that Draco guy!" yelled Stephanie. They got into a cat-fight. They clawed and scratched at each other as Hotaru and Kyo watched.

"Hey, Kyo," said Hotaru. "What's prom?"

Kyo just stared at his friend in disbelief.

* * *

Later…back at Café La Salle…Up in the twins' room.

"One two step, one two step, one two, step," Leo repeated as he danced while holding up a book on dancing and a picture of Jinx. Kat just stared at him strangely.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked.

"Practicing my steps for the dance," he answered honestly, "You should too."

"I know how to dance," she snorted.

"Well, I prefer to be prepared," Leo answered, "And I wish to dance with Jinx in my arms." He then teased, "And you wish for Craig-san to see you in your dress."

"The only one he'll ever see me in," Kat replied sharply, blushing. It had taken them nearly forever to get Kat a dress she was willing to wear. She then teased back, "As if you didn't want to see Jinx in a pretty dress at the prom either." Leo blushed in response. "She's keeping it a surprise for you, isn't she?"

"She is," Leo nodded.

"Well, hope you don't faint when you see it."

"I won't."

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

A lot had happened in the week. As usual, the Titans were fighting crime. They were all looking forward to coming to the prom, really, Starfire especially as she had enjoyed a certain prom before with Robin. She just wanted to go to another one with Robin. Cyborg was Hikaru's date and the Tiger Beast Spirit was quite cute in his opinion, really. She was just so energetic and lively and could hold her own in arm-wrestling. Beast Boy was just looking forward to going to the prom with Tara.

The report cards had been given out with Leo scoring straight A's. Kat had gotten B's and C's but an A in P.E. The other students received various grades for the various subjects.

Fast forward…The Night of the Prom…Masquerade Night.

Leo, Kat and Craig had arrived in front of the gym after parking their respective bikes. Desmond and Hikaru had arrived in a car driven by none other than Walter. Shima and Daichi would be the chaperones for the night along with Barkin to help watch over the students who would be dancing the night away. Mr. King was also going to be attending to keep things in order.

Kat was in a black halter styled dress with a studded choker and Craig's scythe necklace around her neck. The dress reached her ankles and had a slit on the side. She wore black boots with it. She still wore her trademark bow ribbon in her hair. The Heart tattoo on her shoulder could be seen Craig had taken one look at it and nearly had a heart attack.

Craig wore a standard tuxedo. Nothing too fancy. Same thing with Desmond but he wore white gloves with black Club symbols on the back of the hands.

Leo was in a tuxedo with a blue shirt under the jacket. A blue Spade symbol was on his breast pocket and he had combed his hair to tidy it up and tied it into a braid. He still had a pair of bangs sticking out of his forehead.

The Titans' T-Car had arrived soon after with the R-Cycle close behind. Robin was in the same tuxedo he had worn to Kitten's prom. The doors of the T-Car swung open and the Titans all exited it. Starfire was in the same dress she had worn to Kitten's prom while Raven was in the dress she had purchased at the mall at Desmond's request. Beast Boy was in a tuxedo with a green shirt under the jacket and a clip-on bow-tie (he doesn't know how to tie on a proper one) while Cyborg was in a blue tuxedo he had worn to a dance that he attended with Jinx back when he went undercover at the HIVE Academy. And Jinx…she was in the same dress she had worn at the dance back then too with her hair styled the same way…It had an effect on Leo.

"Hi, Leo," she said, smiling.

Leo was silent, "…" and his eyes were wide "O.O" with a blushing face.

"How do I look?" Jinx asked him coyly.

Kat took one look at Leo's face and answered for him, "He likes it." At least he didn't faint.

"Where's Tara?" Beast Boy asked impatiently.

"She's coming with Melissa and Stephanie and their dates," Craig answered. "They'll meet us soon."

"How soon?" Beast Boy whined.

"Impatient, isn't he, luv?" Desmond asked as he took Raven's hand and kissed it. "You look stunning tonight, Raven."

"Thank you, Desmond," Raven smiled while blushing. They then noticed another group of people walk in. It was Kyo's group, plus Tara, Stephanie and Melissa. Melissa walked in with her arm around a man with brown hair. He was wearing an icy blue tux, while she was wearing a light blue dress. Kyo smirked at the two.

"Aw, my little brother going to his first dance," he said mockingly.

"Shut up, Kyo," said the other man.

"Settle down, Akira. He's just teasing you," said the blonde haired girl. She was wearing a sparkling pink dress. Stephanie walked in with Hotaru. Stephanie was wearing a light red dress while Hotaru wore an orange tux.

"Hotaru, you stick out like a sore thumb," said Akari, who wore a basic tux. Kyo, Mahiro and the red haired man stared at her.

"Akari-han, why are you wearing a tux? I thought you liked wearing dresses?" asked the red haired man.

"Oh Tora… It would have just been a disaster if Mayumi-chan and I showed up wearing the same dress," explained Akari.

"Right…" said Mahiro.

"Tara!" exclaimed Beast Boy. Tara wore a red dress that ended just above the knees with thin straps and the butterfly hairclip in her hair. She wore simple matching high heels and held a purse.

The groups met each other. "Hey, BB," greeted Tara with a stunning smile. "I'd like you to meet everyone. This is Kyo and Mahiro," she pointed to the couple.

"Nice to meet you," said Mahiro.

"Hey," said Kyo with a wave. He still wore his sunglasses.

"This is Benitora and Yuya…" Tara pointed towards the blonde haired girl and the red haired man, who still wore his bandana. Yuya smiled and waved with Benitora. "This is Akari and Mayumi," she pointed to the Akari and Mayumi, who bowed politely.

"This is Hotaru," said Stephanie.

Hotaru looked around. "Where are we?" he asked.

"Baka," muttered Kyo.

"And this is Akira," said Melissa.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," said Akira. His eyes were closed, indicating that he was blind somehow. Of course, he was able to convince a lot of people that he was able to see, despite him reading only in Braille. Melissa, his date, was in a green dress.

Kat and Leo looked at Kyo and Mahiro and both had a strange sense of Déjà vu. They weren't the only ones though as Kyo and Mahiro both felt they had met Leo and Kat somewhere before but were unable to place them.

"Alright, let's go!" Hikaru was in a strapless dress that looked like the skin of a tiger. It was quite short, only reached up to mid-thigh. She took Cyborg by the arm and they went to the door.

The couples were given matching masks at the front of the door after flashing their tickets and they all entered the gym. The music was already playing and Takada was the DJ. He was in a tuxedo and on his breast pocket was a white Diamond symbol. Aside from the twins, no one else knew Takada was going to be the DJ. Karmen was at the DJ station with him and dancing to the music. She was in a black dress that looked similar to Starfire's and looked like she was enjoying herself.

"Come on, let us dance!" Starfire said happily before she dragged Robin onto the dance floor. Both Cyborg and Hikaru were eyeing the buffet table hungrily while Desmond rolled his eyes.

Strangely, no one was batting an eye at the Titans being present; then again they were all wearing masks so no one was the wiser at their presence. It was a good thing that it was a Masquerade.

Mr. King, Shima and Barkin stood around to chaperone the dance. Shima gave Mr. King a glare and the silent treatment while Mr. King acknowledged him with a nod.

Leo was leading Jinx towards the dance floor to dance when suddenly his cell phone began to beep. At the same time, Kat, Takada and Desmond's cell phones began to beep as well. The four teens looked at the screens and their eyes widened.

Jinx, sounding depressed, said, "You have to go, don't you?"

"Gomen nasai, Jinx-san," Leo apologized to his date. No sooner had it begun; their date was so rudely interrupted.

Jinx shook her head, "It's okay, it's your job," she told him and then encouraged, "Go. I'll be waiting for you." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Arigato!"

"Of all the times," Kat complained.

"Why is it that a Beast Spirit comes to attack while I'm in the middle of something?" Desmond said, irritated.

Desmond was apologizing to Raven as well, but Raven understood that he had a job to do. Kat was also apologizing to Craig and as the understanding boyfriend, he too allowed her to leave because this was an emergency. As he watched her run to the door, someone tapped him on the shoulder and whispered, "We have to go." Craig nodded and followed two people, a boy and a girl, out the back door of the gym.

Takada left Karmen in charge of the DJ station. Thankfully, Takada had shown her how everything worked and she got to work, playing the dance music as he left. However, before he left, he said to her, "The last dance, just for you." She blushed and smiled, nodding.

The Knights all exited the gym and went for their bikes. Desmond's had come automatically.

"What are we facing?" Kat asked as she put on her helmet.

Takada answered, "A Category King." Everyone was stunned.

"Did you say…Category King?" Leo asked.

"That will mean that we'll have to fight at our best," Desmond nodded. Shima had warned him of how powerful the Kings were if his own power was any indication. Shadow had sparred with Shima numerous times and Shima was no pushover despite his appearance. And Shima had been holding back!

The four Knights mounted their vehicles and raced out of the school towards their destination of their next battle. Mr. King watched them as they go.

* * *

The 4 Knights arrived at a street where the signal had led them and before them was one of the robed and hooded members of the Royals and obviously the Category King they would be fighting. The Knights already had their belts on and all they needed to do was activate them.

"So, you came," the unidentified King spoke, "I thought you'd be too busy at your little dance."

"That can wait," Kat growled, her Category Ace in hand.

"Well now, allow me to introduce myself," the Category King spoke, "I am Paradox…the King of Hearts." he produced a pair of kamas (hand-scythe) and his red wings appeared behind him. His wings were made of fire. "I am also…your doom…"

"HENSHIN!" the Knight called out as they activated their Advent Buckles and raced towards Paradox.

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"CHANGE GENBU!"

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

* * *

Jinx sat at a table, alone, drinking punch and waiting for Leo to return. Someone decided to sit at the table with her and Jinx looked over to see that it was Mahiro.

"Is this seat taken?" Mahiro asked politely.

"Be my guess," Jinx offered and Mahiro nodded a thanks.

"So, where is your date?" Mahiro asked.

"Out on an errand," Jinx replied, not wanting to go and elaborate. "What about yours?"

"Stopping Hotaru from doing something stupid…again," Mahiro answered with a hint of amusement. "Your date, Leo, seems strangely familiar."

"Are you an ex-girlfriend?" asked Jinx suspiciously.

"No, Kyo is the only man I've ever dated." She turned to see Kyo dragging Hotaru away.

He looked at Mahiro and said, "I'll be right back…" He left the room with Hotaru and a loud thud was heard throughout the dance. Kyo walked back in with Hotaru. Hotaru had a large lump on his forehead. He walked over to Mahiro and Jinx. "How are you two ladies?" asked Kyo.

"Fine," said Jinx.

"I'm good," said Mahiro, taking a drink of her punch. Kyo saw Benitora kissing Yuya.

"One moment please… Oh, Tora, can I speak with you for a minute?" He walked over to Benitora, who just ran away. Kyo chased after him.

"What was that about?" asked Jinx.

"Yuya is Kyo's little sister, and he's very protective of her." Mayumi walked over to the two girls.

"Hi, nee-chan," said Mayumi as she joined the girls. She looked at Jinx, "Hi, Jinx right?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you."

* * *

Mimic was knocked back by a fireball. "This guy is really starting to piss me off!" exclaimed Mimic as she pushed herself back to her feet. All her arrows, ice and fire alike, had been easily deflected by Paradox. Shadow was trying to hit Paradox with his staff but the Category King just dodged and then struck back with his hand-scythes, slashing him across the chest and blasting him back with a fireball that sent him flying across the street and crashing into a car. He pulled himself out and was joined by Mimic.

"Maybe we should've asked the Titans to help," Mimic suggested. Shadow shook his head.

"No," he replied, "This is _our_ fight. There is no need to put them into our kind of danger." He then started coughing. Of all the times for it to happen it just had to be during a battle.

Pluto was shooting at Paradox from a distance but his shots were easily deflected by the Royal as he swung his scythes to block the shots. His hands were moving so fast that they looked like blurs. Paradox spread his wings and vanished, only to reappear in front of Pluto and kicking him in the chest, sending him crashing through a window. Paradox looked up to see Draco dropping down with his sword to slash him but the Knight of Seiryu got a kick in the chest and then sent flying back by a fireball.

"Is that all you got?" Paradox taunted. "Are you supposed to stop me?" He laughed. "You're all pathetic!"

Pluto had gotten out of the window and stood next to Draco. Pluto retorted, "We'll show you who's the pathetic one!" He turned to Draco, "Ready, Draco?"

"Hai!" Draco nodded and they activated their respective Category Queen and Jack cards. Paradox watched, wanting to see what they could do.

"ABSORB QUEEN!" Pluto and Draco's Advent Absorbers announced as they slid in their Queen cards and then they slashed through the Jack cards, "FUSION JACK!"

Like several times before, a golden eagle swept over Draco and transformed him into Jack Form. For Pluto, a golden peacock swept over him and changed him into Jack Form as well.

Pluto's Jack Form was similar to Draco's but also different as well. The diamond emblem on his chest was now gold with a peacock depicted inside it. The black stripes of his armor had also turned to gold as did the sharp extensions on his helmet. 6 long silver peacock tails, 3 on each shoulder blade, with gold diamond tips hung like a cape behind him. His Byakko Revolver also gained a short blade. Mimic and Shadow looked impressed at the change.

Paradox, on the other hand, was not impressed. He, however, prepared himself as he took into the air, turning this into an aerial battle. Draco spread out his wings and followed after the King of Hearts. Pluto's 'tails' then spread out to become wings as well and he took to the skies as well.

Draco swung his sword as he flew at Paradox, slashing at the King of Hearts, but he was blocked. Pluto shot Paradox from behind but the Beast Spirit warped away and they hit Draco instead. Paradox reappeared behind Pluto and swung his kamas down to slash off Pluto's 'tail-wings' and he went plummeting to the ground. Several vines broke his fall, courtesy of Shadow.

"Thanks," Pluto said in gratitude. Shadow nodded. Mimic looked up and watched as Draco fought Paradox on his own. She was ready to activate her Float Dragonfly card to assist him, but was stopped by Shadow when he grabbed her arm. She glared at him.

"I have to go help him," Mimic said.

"He won't be needing your help," Shadow said to her, earning a curious look from her.

Paradox and Draco swung their weapons at each other and they clashed, sending sparks raining down to the ground. They then locked weapons and Paradox's hooded face was in front of Draco's helmet covered one. "I am a King! What makes you think you can beat me!"

Draco struggled against his opponent and then looked over Paradox's shoulder to see three figures on top of a building. Draco then replied, "I don't." Paradox looked quizzically at him and then the three figures took this as a cue to jump down and attack. Draco flew back after their weapons unlocked and Paradox was knocked down to the ground as the three figures tackled him. Paradox crashed hard and the three mysterious figures jumped back.

_Who_ they were surprised the Advent Knights.

One of them was Grave in his black and gold armor and he was with two others. They both wore identical looking armor and black bodysuits but there were also some slight differences.

One of them was a girl if the curves were an indication and she had a green diamond in the centre of her faceplate and red pointed extensions on the flanks of her helmet. The 'A' on her chestplate was also red and her shoulder-guards were pointed up and were red too. Her black boots and gauntlets had red trimmings and she was armed with a crossbow.

The other male figure was in armor identical to the female's except with a red diamond in the centre of his faceplate, green extensions, flanking the helmet, green pointed up shoulder guard, a green 'A' on his chestplate and green trimmed gauntlets and boots.

"Need help?" Grave offered.

"Who're your friends?" Mimic asked, with her hands to her hips.

"Cerberus Knight Spear," the one in black and green replied. He was armed with a spear, just like his namesake. The weapon was obviously his card scanner since the device in question was equipped to the other end of the weapon.

"Cerberus Knight Archer," the one in black and red added, holding a crossbow. The weapon was her card scanner.

Paradox was getting up and glared at the **7** Knights. He was not going to go down so easily and they all knew this. Time to finish him off, once and for all.

Pluto, Mimic and Archer shot at Paradox with their respective weapons and he easily deflected them. But, that was only a diversion as both Shadow and Spear charged and smashed him with the back ends of their pole-arms. Draco and Grave then disarmed Paradox with lightning bolts and green energy, respectively.

The 7 Knight then charged at him again and Paradox received a punch in the face, an elbow in the stomach, two kicks in the chest, a knee in the chin and then bullet and arrow shots. He staggered as his wings flapped erratically. He was trying to get away from the onslaught.

Pluto handed Draco a card and Draco took it. It depicted a scarab beetle with a clock on its back. It was the 10 of Spades: Time Scarab. He stared at it and looked at Pluto curiously. "It's yours," Pluto confirmed. "Now, use it!"

"Hai!" Draco nodded and slashed it through his sword.

"TIME!" the Seiryu Blade announced.

Now, the effects of the Time Scarab card were obviously linked to time. Of course, this also meant that it was also unpredictable. The card could randomly stop, reverse, speed up or slow down time. It could also enable the user to travel through time if used correctly. In this case, it _did_ stop time. Unfortunately, it stopped time for Paradox as he suddenly stood frozen like a statue.

He was totally vulnerable now.

"LET'S TAKE HIM OUT!" Mimic shouted as she drew her cards. The others did so as well.

The Advent Knights first activated their cards.

"SLASH! THUNDER! MACH!...**SLASH SONIC!**"

"BULLET! RAPID! FIRE!…**BURNING SHOT!**"

"RUSH! BLIZZARD! POISON!...**BLIZZARD VENOM!**"

"FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO!...**SPINNING DANCE!**"

Then, it was the Cerberus Knights' turn to activate _their_ cards.

"**MIGHTY!**" all three of their card scanners announced.

"Gravity Slash!" Grave called as his sword was being charged up with golden energy.

"Impact Stab!" Spear called as his spear was being charged up with emerald energy.

"Ray Bullet!" Archer called as her crossbow was being charged up with ruby energy.

As soon as time started back up for Paradox, it was already too late…for him, unfortunately.

The first thing Paradox felt were the sword wielders attacks as he was slashed from the front and back by both Grave and Draco who came at him from opposite sides. He screamed shrilly from the strike. Then, he felt the shots from Archer's crossbow that was firing charged up energy arrows, followed by a volley of fireballs from Pluto. Following that, both Spear and Shadow stabbed him with their weapons and then tossed him into the air. Finally, Mimic came crashing down on him with her cyclone corkscrew kick attack.

He was unable to dodge any of the attacks and was swiftly defeated as he crashed back onto the street. He attempted to stand up but the damage from the attacks had been far too severe. With one last shout, he exploded in a blaze of white fire.

"Yatta!" Draco cheered as they had defeated Paradox, the King of Hearts. When the smoke cleared, Mimic had her Blank Seal card ready to seal him but then…

"KUSO!" Mimic cursed angrily.

Paradox had disappeared.

"He escaped," Shadow observed.

"No, duh," Mimic retorted. All that hard work and for nothing.

"Well, at least we showed him not to mess with us," Draco spoke up. "That has to mean something."

"And, besides, we'll get him next time," Pluto added. Mimic sighed.

"You guys are probably right." She then looked around to find the Cerberus Knights but those three had also pulled a disappearing act. "Hey, where are those three?"

Pluto looked around. He'd wanted to question the Cerberus Knights but now they had just vanished. "They must've run off during the explosion."

"Well, no use crying over spilt milk then," Shadow said as he reached for his Advent Buckle and snapped it close, changing him back to Desmond. Pluto and Draco flipped the panels of their buckles over, undoing their transformations as well. Mimic just slashed through her Category 2 to change out of her suit.

"SPIRIT!"

"Well, the night is still young, so let's party!" Kat yelled excitedly.

"Let's just get back first, okay?" Takada advised.

* * *

The Knights had returned and just in time too.

It was now time for the last dance of the night before the crowning of Prom King and Queen. Jinx and Leo shared a slow dance and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like that just now," he apologized to her sincerely.

"That's okay. I've had a lot of fun tonight," she said to him, purring, as they danced cheek to cheek.

"So have I, Jinx-san," Leo agreed. '_Now or never…_' he thought in his mind. "Ano, Jinx-san, there is something I want to tell you…"

"Okay."

"_Aishiteru._" There, he had finally said it, now he just wanted to wait for her reaction.

Jinx gasped when she heard the word that he'd just uttered. For a while now, she had been teaching herself Japanese since Leo had a habit of uttering random Japanese phrases without realizing it. The word…the phrase…he had just uttered was a simple one but held a whole lot of meaning.

Simply translated…Leo had just said, "I love you."

Jinx felt like crying when she heard those words and tears were welling up in her eyes. Leo was not sure how to take her reaction. Was she pleased? Was she surprised? Was it both?

"_Oh, Leo-kun_," Jinx spoke up, in Japanese, much to Leo's shock, "_You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that to me. I love you too._"

Smiling, Leo leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Her eyes fluttered close as she deepened the kiss. A lot of the girls who'd had a deep crush on Leo felt their hopes dashed away upon seeing this. As if seeing Leo come to prom with Jinx wasn't enough torture anyway.

Kat and Craig, who were drinking punch, eyed the couple and the Knight of Suzaku smiled. "Well, it's about time he had the nerve to tell her," she said.

"Yep," Craig agreed.

"Now, let's dance!"

* * *

Paradox staggered with each step. His wounds were yet to heal. His robe was tattered and green blood was dripping off him. He had to find a place to rest and recuperate and then he'd have his revenge. He then stopped in his tracks when he heard footsteps coming closer…closer…and _closer_.

Paradox lifted up his head and his eyes widened with horror under his hood. He summoned his kamas and warned the figure in front of him, "Stay back! Stay back, I say!" The strange figure had a green aura around him, casting its body in a dark silhouette. Paradox backed away in fear and turned around to make a run for it as fast as his feet could take him but something sliced through the air and hit him before he could take another step and he screamed out loud, his voice piercing through the night.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Paradox, in a haze of green energy, turned into a card and then flew into the mysterious figure's hand. His card was the King of Hearts: Evolution Zhuqiao. The figure gazed at the card for a second before walking away.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the chap. How's you like it. Shadow Element 13 helped me out by putting in his own characters. Well, prom night is over and soon…GRADUATION! By the way, can u guess who were crowned King and Queen of the Prom? I'm not telling you so you might as well use that head and guess.

Preview of the next episode: Graduation Day has finally arrived. The twins' mother comes to watch as her children graduate from school and she meets their friends too. Will she approve of Jinx and Craig? Also, she DOES NOT know about them being Knights. And the King of Spades makes his move.

Card Sealed

King of Hearts: Evolution Zhuqiao (sealed by unknown figure)

New Card used:

10 of Spades: Time Scarab. A card Pluto has been holding for Draco because of its unpredictable properties associated with time.

**Pluto Jack**** Form**

**Attained By:** Accomplished by the usage of the Advent Absorber, Category Jack of Diamonds and Category Queen of Diamonds. He first slides the Queen of Diamonds into the Absorber before slashing through the Jack of Diamonds through the Absorber.

**Armor Alterations:** Golden extensions on helmet, and golden stripes on armor. Possess 3 pairs of peacock tails that act as wings for flight. Golden Peacock inside diamond on chestplate.

**Advantages:** Blade equipped to Byakko Revolver, flight and increased power due to fusion with Peacock Beast Spirit.

**Side Effects:** Unknown. Possibly the ability to fly in human form.


	40. Episode 40: Graduation

The Knights had returned and just in time too.

It was now time for the last dance of the night before the crowning of Prom King and Queen. Jinx and Leo shared a slow dance and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I've had a lot of fun tonight," she said to him, purring, as they danced cheek to cheek.

"So have I, Jinx-san," Leo agreed. '_Now or never…_' he thought in his mind. "Ano, Jinx-san, there is something I want to tell you…"

"Okay."

"_Aishiteru._" There, he had finally said it, now he just wanted to wait for her reaction.

Jinx gasped when she heard the word that he'd just uttered. For a while now, she had been teaching herself Japanese since Leo had a habit of uttering random Japanese phrases without realizing it. The word…the phrase…he had just uttered was a simple one but held a whole lot of meaning.

Simply translated…Leo had just said, "I love you."

Jinx felt like crying when she heard those words and tears were welling up in her eyes. Leo was not sure how to take her reaction. Was she pleased? Was she surprised? Was it both?

"_Oh, Leo-kun_," Jinx spoke up, in Japanese, much to Leo's shock, "_You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that to me. I love you too._"

Smiling, Leo leaned down and captured her lips with his own. Her eyes fluttered close as she deepened the kiss. A lot of the girls who'd had a deep crush on Leo felt their hopes dashed away upon seeing this. As if seeing Leo come to Prom with Jinx wasn't enough torture anyway.

Kat and Craig, who were drinking punch, eyed the couple and the Knight of Suzaku smiled. "Well, it's about time he had the nerve to tell her," she said.

"Yep," Craig agreed.

* * *

Paradox staggered with each step. His wounds were yet to heal. His robe was tattered and green blood was dripping from him. He had to find a place to rest and recuperate and then he'd have his revenge. He then stopped in his tracks when he heard footsteps coming closer…closer…and _closer_.

Paradox lifted up his head and his eyes widened with horror under his hood. He summoned his kamas and warned the figure in front of him, "Stay back! Stay back, I say!" The strange figure had a green aura around him, casting its body in a dark silhouette. Paradox backed away in fear and turned around to make a run for it as fast as his feet could take him. Something sliced through the air and hit him before he could take another step and he screamed out loud, his voice piercing through the night.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Paradox, in a haze of green energy, turned into a card and then flew into the mysterious figure's hand. His card was the King of Hearts: Evolution Zhuqiao. The figure gazed at the card for a second before walking away.

* * *

**Episode 40: Graduation**

Both Jinx and Leo were sitting on the roof of the Titans' Tower watching the sunset. Prom was yesterday and today was a Saturday. The Knight and the pink haired witch had just spent an entire day together on a date, spending their day with each other. Jinx lay her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, sighing. He had his arm around her shoulders too, pulling her close to him.

The Prom had been wonderful. So the both of them didn't get crowned Prom King and Queen, but it had been great for everyone that was there. It was there that Leo had confessed his feelings to Jinx. He had told her that he loved her and she too felt the same way.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Leo asked, eyes gazing out at the beautiful orange sky that came with the sunset, the lovely twilight being cast all over the sea. Jinx was gazing at him instead.

"Yes, it is," she said.

"I'll be graduating soon," he informed her.

"That's great," she said, smiling, "Congratulations. You know what you want to do after this?" She hoped he'd be staying.

Leo's expression actually saddened, "I've been accepted into a Culinary Arts Academy," he paused, "In Paris." Jinx's heart dropped. Paris? But that was…so far away…

"You're…going to leave me?" she asked him. She didn't want him too.

"Jinx…Jinxy-chan," Leo said, calling her by a new affectionate nickname, "Gomen nasai, but it was before I ever met you when I received that acceptance letter. They want me to be there as soon as summer ends."

Jinx could feel her heart breaking.

Leo continued, "It's been my ambition…my dream to become a famous chef and…it's a chance I can't pass up. To be taught by some of the best chefs in Paris…it's an opportunity I just can't pass up," he continued. Jinx's eyes welled up with tears. He was going to leave her…just like… "Demo (but)," he paused, "I might just change my mind." He turned to her and gave a smile, "I have 3 months to think about it. That means that it's 3 months away and meaning 3 more months…with _you_."

Jinx took in his words. He was right. He still had three months to think about going to Paris so he had three months more to spend with her. Could she tell him to stay? No, that would be selfish. It was his dream, after all, and she couldn't possibly ask him to sacrifice his dream, even for _her_. But, couldn't she be a little selfish? He was her boyfriend and she loved him. She didn't want to lose him. She had to tell him, now, about her fears.

"_I don't want you to go_," she whispered under her breath. He looked at her.

"Nani?" he asked.

Jinx shook her head, "Never mind. Just mumbling, you know." She giggled a bit to hide the pain in her heart. He placed a hand on her cheek and she looked up at him.

"Jinxy-chan, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" he asked. She nodded. He then smiled, "Well, I'll wait until you're ready to tell." Jinx's eyes widened. Did he hear her or was he just being his oblivious self? He wasn't the most observant of people at times but there were those rare occasions when he'd somehow pick something up.

"So, three months, right?" she asked.

"Hai, and I'm going to be enjoying the next three months. Nearly all the Beast Spirits are sealed and there are 7 Knights now."

She'd heard. 3 more Knights who called themselves the Cerberus Knights had helped them against Paradox. Jinx had been waiting in worry when he'd gone off to fight the King of Hearts but when she saw him walk back into the gym through those doors she felt elated again. "Well, if you meet that King of Hearts again," she said encouragingly, "You're going to kick his butt!"

He chuckled. That was true enough. After all, Pluto had used his Jack Form and with two Knights being able to transform to Jack Form, the mission of sealing all the remaining Beast Spirits would be a lot easier now. He then quoted something seemingly random but oddly appropriate, "Okaasan said this; think of the past, imagine the future, and live in the present. Sometimes, the latter is the best."

"Sounds like good advice," Jinx admired. His advice may sound weird and Zen-like at times, but they had a good message in them. That was one of the things she loved about him; you could count on Leo to say the right thing at the right time.

"My okaasan gives them to me," he reminded her. "I miss her."

"I wish I could meet her," Jinx said as the sky darkened to welcome the night.

"Well, about that," Leo said, "She'll be coming to our graduation… so you'll get to meet her then."

Jinx's eyes widened a bit.

"Anyway, want to go back to the café for something to eat?" he offered. "I'm cooking."

"As usual," she said with smile but inside she was worried…about her boyfriend's mother.

* * *

Beast Boy was happy. Why? Well, to put it simply, a certain blonde girl who could move earth was moving back into the Tower!

Yep, Terra was back.

"I'm glad you decided to come back, Terra," Beast Boy said with a smile.

"I think the kiss you gave me when I told you I was coming back clued me in on that," Terra giggled as Beast Boy blushed. "I mean, after I graduate I'm going to have to move out of my dorm and since I don't really have anywhere else to go, why not move back in here?"

That was true, though. She had packed all of her belongings from her dorm and moved them back into her old room in Titans Tower. Nothing had changed since the last time she was here. It had been kept the same just incase she needed it and she did need it.

Terra sat on the bed with Beast Boy and grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. He blushed at her boldness and she smiled shyly, "Um, Beast Boy…?"

"Yeah, Terra?" Beast Boy asked.

"I want to thank you for not giving up on me again," Terra admitted. "You watched over me everyday when you first saw me in Murakami and I'm grateful."

"Hey, like you said, we're best friends." Terra shook her head.

"We're more than that now, remember?" Terra leaned in close and gave him a peck on the cheek. He had a tint of red on his cheeks now and he giggled. She had made this decision of moving back into the Tower and becoming a Titan again since the whole incident with Miyuki the Rose Beast Spirit. Terra realized that she still could do some good in the world. She was determined to make up for all the bad things she did under Slade and she would do that as a Titan again.

The rest of the team had been excited to have her back again. Well, almost everyone. Raven was still unemotional about it but she did pull Terra aside for a private chat. Raven had said to her that Terra would need to regain their trust again and it would still take time, a lot more than before, and Terra promised that she would do whatever it takes to regain their trust. Of course, that was before she was told she'd be taking an initiation, which Terra was dreading. What would Raven be concocting for her in her dark imagination? Terra may never want to know.

The door slid open and Raven stood there with a smile…an evil one and said in an ominous tone, "Terra, it's time for your initiation…"

Terra's blue eyes went big and she chuckled nervously. What had she gotten herself into this time? She just hoped it didn't involve getting spanked hard with a paddle or anything painful and/or embarrassing.

Of, who was she kidding? Initiations were always painful and/or embarrassing. That what initiations were like!

Lucky her…maybe it wasn't too late to ask Kat for a room in Café La Salle or get the apartment above the Turtle Hut.

* * *

Leo and Jinx rode upon the Knight of Seiryu's Blue Spader towards Café La Salle. Jinx's arms were looped tightly around his waist. She was thinking about how Leo's mother would react to her. Would she even approve of Jinx? Would she even approve of Leo's lifestyle?

Leo had confessed to her a while back that his mother had no idea, not a single one, that he was an Advent Knight and fighting to seal back all the Beast Spirits. In all the letters and E-mails he had sent her, he had purposely left out those bits and pieces in his life. It wasn't exactly lying…more like bending the truth as his sister would say. She did it all the time. Of course, it didn't make him feel any better for lying to her.

Suddenly, Leo and Jinx were thrown off the bike when an explosion erupted in their path, sending the bike and them flying. Leo quickly grabbed Jinx and cradled her in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck for safety. He then used the air to cushion his descent.

Someone was trying to hurt them and the 5 of them were standing in from of Leo and Jinx.

It was Jinx's old teammates…the HIVE 5.

"Well, well, well," Gizmo sneered, "Fancy meeting you here," he spat, "Traitor!"

Mammoth was cracking his knuckled, "It's payback time, Jinx."

"With interest," See-More added as he adjusted his single eye. It was focused on Leo and he growled. Despite what Jinx did, he still had feelings for her.

"Well, lookie here!" Billy Numerous exclaimed, "Looks like Jinx here is on a date!" He created a clone and the second Billy replied, "It sure does, Billy! How absolutely romantic!" The two Billies laughed.

Kyd Wykkyd, as always, was the strong and silent type but the glare in his eyes was absolutely murderous.

Leo put Jinx down and they removed their helmets. He stepped protectively in front of her and said to the HIVE 5, "I'm giving you a fair warning. Leave before I am forced to take action."

The HIVE 5 gaped at him and then burst into laughter. Leo frowned.

"Did you guys hear that!?" Gizmo cackled.

"Where did this guy come from!? Corny Island!?" Mammoth joked and laughed.

"Man, you must not know who you're dealing with," See-More chuckled.

Leo's eyes narrowed and he reached into his jacket to draw his bokken. See-More saw this and immediately shot something out of his eye. Leo was surprised and couldn't dodge in time and he ended up in an eye-shaped barrier.

"Leo!" Jinx cried out. Leo slammed his fists against the inside of the barrier but he couldn't break it.

"Well, now that yer boyfriend is out of the picture, time for us to have ourselves a good old fashion wrassling match," Billy said sinisterly.

Jinx reached for her communicator and flipped it open to call help. Unfortunately for her, all she got was static.

"The Titans can't help you now, Jinx," Gizmo laughed as he revealed a device on his wrist. "This watch blocks the signal. Face it, you're all alone!" Jinx gulped. She was alone. She was outnumbered…but certainly not outmatched. She sent a hex-wave at her former teammates but Kyd Wykkyd's shadow portal absorbed it. Mammoth then came charging at her and hit her hard in the stomach with his fist, sending her flying into a car. Leo saw this and screamed out her name.

"JINX!" He continued to punch at the barrier, but it just wouldn't give. He had to get out there before Jinx got killed. He reached into his pockets and took out his Advent Buckle and Category Ace.

Jinx got back up to her feet and wiped some blood off her mouth as Mammoth came charging at her again. She leapt and somersaulted over his head and then kicked him hard in the back, sending him staggering forwards and onto his face. Jinx grinned in satisfaction but was then grabbed by three Billy Clones. She struggled, but they laughed at her.

"Nothing personal, Jinx," See-More said almost apologetically, "But you reap what you sow." He prepared to fire a beam at him from his eye but then got a large rock knocked into his head.

The Billy Clones were then sent flying when ice blocks hit them hard in the face. "Hey! What gives!" the Billies cried, holding their bleeding noses.

Vines erupted from the ground and tied around Mammoth's waist, ankles and wrists. "Hey! Let go!"

Kyd Wykkyd and Gizmo both looked around to see who was doing this but then they were hit by a torrent of water when a fire hydrant burst open and splashed them.

Jinx smiled, recognizing whose work this was.

"Show yourselves!" Gizmo demanded, sputtering. Jinx's lips curled into a smile It was Takada, Desmond and Kat.

"5 against one?" Desmond questioned, "Not fair odds."

"I have to agree with you there," Kat said and then muttered, "Even though I hate to admit it."

Takada pointed at the HIVE 5, "You guys better stop what you're doing or things are going to get ugly."

The HIVE 5 just gaped at the 3 armor clad strangers. These weren't the Titans.

"Who are you scum-suckers!?" Gizmo demanded again.

"You must not watch TV, little boy," Desmond replied.

"Let's just say that we're here to pick up the garbage," Kat said. She then looked at the barrier Leo was trapped in and called, "Otouto-chan, ready to join us?" Leo nodded and slid in his Category Ace.

See-More looked at Kat like she was crazy, "I have no idea who you losers think you are, but nobody can break out of that! I know because I made it."

Desmond said cynically, "You must be really proud of yourself." He had on his Advent Buckle as did Takada and Kat, "And as for who we are, I think it's better that we show you. Henshin."

"Henshin," Takada repeated.

"Henshin," Kat said as well.

The HIVE 5 repeated, confused, "Henshin?"

Desmond's Advent Buckle snapped open, Takada's panel flipped over and Kat slashed through her Category Ace.

"CHANGE GENBU!"

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

Much to the HIVE 5's shock, the three had just transformed into their respective suits of armor. There was just one more.

"Henshin," Leo called.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

The burst of power from his belt buckle shattered the orb he was trapped inside and he came out of it as Advent Knight Draco.

The HIVE 5 looked at the 4 Knights and Jinx…and they visible gulped.

* * *

The alarms in the Tower blared and the Titans rushed towards the large monitor to see what was going on.

"There's a disturbance in the city," Robin said as he tapped the keys on the console. Beast Boy and Terra were the last to arrive.

"What's going on?" Terra asked.

"Trouble," Robin replied simply and then he pulled up the image on the monitor and all 6 Titans just stared at it in surprise.

"Robin, I don't think we're needed," Cyborg said as he watched the screen and winced.

"Are you sure?" Raven questioned and then she flinched, "Yeah, you're sure."

"I do believe that friend Cyborg and Raven are right," Starfire said as she observed the screen.

"Well, why don't we go down there for a closer look?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Good idea," Robin nodded, "Titans, let's go!"

* * *

The Knights and Jinx were fighting with the HIVE 5 and the villains were getting their asses handed back to them. The Knights had experience, a lot of it, fighting the Beast Spirits so the HIVE 5 were in the fight of their lives.

"FUUJIN!" Draco exclaimed before he swung his fist hard into Mammoth's and blasted into a lamppost. Mammoth was knocked out from that hit. He then flicked his wrist. "Gomen nasai."

Mimic was surrounded by a dozen Billy clones. They laughed and then jumped her but she just spun around and fired her freeze beams at them. "Not again!" one of the Billies cried before he was in a block of ice. Mimic snickered, "Too easy."

Shadow was having a bit of trouble with Kyd Wykkyd. His silent opponents kept warping around in the shadows, vanishing when he swung his staff. There just had to be a way for him to beat this guy. If only Kyd Wykkyd could just stay in one place long enough. Shadow then stopped moving and when Kyd Wykkyd reappeared behind him, the caped and cowled teen ended up being tied up by vines that burst out of the ground and was slammed onto the ground repeatedly as Shadow waved his hand.

Jinx was fighting with See-More, who was very reluctant in wanting to fight her. One reason was that he still harbored some feelings for her, and two…she was pretty much a better fighter than he was. She, however, wasn't going to show any mercy so she jumped up and slammed the soles of her boots into his face, making him see stars before she blew at him and sending him sprawling.

Pluto had the easiest fight of all. When Gizmo towered over the Knight of Byakko using his mechanical spider legs, Pluto merely used his metal manipulation power to crush the legs and reshape them to create a makeshift cage for the minute genius. Gizmo yelled out various obscenities but Pluto shushed him with a gunshot that went past his head. Gizmo immediately shut up, but soiled himself in the process.

Mimic admired the cage that Gizmo was in and complimented Pluto, "You've been practicing. I'm impressed."

Pluto shrugged, "Might as well use my powers; that's what they are there for."

Draco went over to Jinx and asked, "Daijoubu desu ka? You took a really hard hit earlier."

Jinx shrugged but smile at his sincere concern. "Daijoubu," she responded. Now, if he only got out of that armor, she could give him a kiss for being such a sweetie.

The Titans were looking from atop a building. Robin was impressed. "Let's get back to the Tower," he told the others and they nodded.

The police came to pick up the HIVE 5, throwing them all into the paddy wagon and driving off. The Knights had turned back into human form by then.

"Now, I do believe you owe me dinner," Jinx said to Leo with a smile.

"Hai," Leo nodded.

"It's at Café La Salle, right?" Kat asked eagerly.

"As a token of my kindness; how about dinner at the Turtle Hut?" Desmond offered, "It's my treat." Kat glared at him.

"No, _they're_ eating at Café La Salle," Kat growled.

"I've invited _them_ to the Turtle Hut," Desmond glared at her with a frown.

"Café La Salle."

"The Turtle Hut."

"Café La Salle!"

"The Turtle Hut!"

"CAFÉ LA SALLE!"

"THE TURTLE HUT!"

Kat and Desmond continued to argue with each other. The Titans had stayed to watch after hearing voices being raised.

Leo groaned in embarrassment as his sister continued to argue with Desmond.

"You want to go someplace else?" Leo asked his girlfriend.

"Sure," Jinx replied, smiling.

"KAMEYAROU!"

* * *

Graduation Day…

Venue: The Auditorium

It was finally the day the Senior students would be graduating from Murakami High. They were all dressed in graduation gowns in the school's color, blue, with the customary caps graduates wore. Of course, Kat was a bit unsatisfied with her own gown.

"Does this thing make my hips look big?" she asked.

Craig, her boyfriend, rolled his eyes, "Kat, it's a graduation gown. They make all our hips look big."

"Well, it's a good thing that we'll only be wearing this today," Kat grimaced, "It looks hideous."

"Be grateful Principal Murakami isn't here to hear you say that."

People were starting to fill up the auditorium, taking their seats. Leo peaked from behind the curtain. He was looking forward to seeing his friends, the Titans…and his mother.

And then when he saw a head of pink hair enter the hall, he smiled. It was Jinx and with her were the other Titans. People stared curiously at the superhero team, wondering why they were present. Most of the other graduates were already filling up the front rows of the auditorium, waiting for their diplomas and to get on with their lives. Desmond looked bored as always. Hikaru, on the other hand, was excited to be graduating even though she had only been in Murakami High for a short time. Desmond, upon seeing Raven, smiled and waved. She waved back. All the Titans were dressed smartly for the ceremony. Cyborg was holding a digital camera. That reminded Leo of his mother quite a bit.

Then, when a woman with long black hair, storm blue eyes and fair skin dressed in a sharp business suit entered the hall, Leo's eyes lit up. The woman bore a resemblance to Kat. He then called his sister, "Onee-chan! Onee-chan!"

Kat replied, curiously, "What is it, otouto-chan?"

"She's here!" he answered, "Okaasan's here!"

"Really?" Kat reacted, surprised.

"Hai! Let's go meet her!" Leo rushed out from behind the curtain and down the steps of the stage so he could meet up with his mother.

"Wanna go meet my mama?" Kat asked Craig who gulped. Kat had explained that their mother was a famous fashion designer, and rich too, so Craig was a bit uncomfortable.

"But, what if she doesn't approve of me?" Craig asked nervously.

"You'll be fine and we'll cross that bridge when we reach it." She dragged him, "Come on!"

Tara was talking with the Titans, smiling widely as Cyborg took her picture. Jinx then saw Leo and called out his name, "Leo!" He didn't seem to have heard her but then her eyes widened in surprise when he greeted an older woman and hugged her affectionately. Jinx quirked an eyebrow curiously at this. Who was that woman? She then saw Leo call her and Jinx nodded, walking over.

"Okaasan, I'm so glad that you made it," Leo said, smiling.

The woman, Leo's mother, replied with a tender smile, "I would never miss my own children's graduation!" She whipped out a video camera, "Smile!"

Leo groaned, embarrassed, "Okaa…san…" When Jinx came over he then smiled, "Okaasan, I'd like you to meet someone."

'_Okaasan?_' Jinx's eyes scanned the woman. '_This is Leo's mom!? Oh, man, not good!_' Jinx had been dreading this meeting since Leo had told her all about his mother. What if this woman didn't approve of her dating her son? The woman looked like she came from a high-class background and Jinx was merely a former criminal. What would she think of her?

"And who is this?" Leo's mother asked with a frown on her face.

"This is my girlfriend, Jennifer Wilcox," he introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs-" Jinx began but was interrupted.

"_Miss_," Leo's mother corrected. "Miss Emiko Narukawa. I haven't been referred to as 'Mrs' since I divorced my husband." Jinx winced from the glare she was receiving.

'_Great, now she already hates me_,' Jinx thought in dismay. Leo didn't seem to be noticing her distress.

"Ryuki-kun," Miss Narukawa said to her son, "Would you please leave us to be _acquainted_?" Jinx gulped at her tone. Leo nodded. "Hai, okaasan." Leo left to talk with the other Titans. Miss Narukawa then turned to look at Jinx critically.

'_Help me…_' Jinx squeaked in her mind.

"Oh, look, she's busy!" Craig said in relief, "Let's get back behind the curtain, alright?" Craig turned but Kat grabbed his hand hard.

"You're meeting my mother!" Kat growled. There was no room for argument there, "You've already introduced me to your aunt and uncle so now it's your turn!" Kat had hoped her father would be attending. However, since he was still considered missing…he couldn't be here. She frowned sadly.

Takada, Tom, Sheila, Shima, Daichi, Walter and Karmen had also come, along with Steven and Sven. Mr. Barkin was looking at everyone with a harsh scowl but that was just him. Mr. King just composed himself comfortably as did Mr. Murakami. The other teachers had also attended this graduation to see off the graduating Seniors. Craig's aunt and uncle had also come to attend. The twins' aunt was unable to attend since she was still on vacation. She did send a letter though.

Meanwhile, Jinx was being asked a barrage of questions by Miss Narukawa and answered as honestly as she could without revealing too much.

Now came down to the final questions.

"Now, what are your intentions with my son?" Miss Narukawa asked.

"Intentions?" Jinx repeated.

"How do you feel about him?" Miss Narukawa clarified.

Jinx didn't hesitate on that one. "I love him," she said, "With all my heart."

"Why?" Miss Narukawa pressed.

"He's just so…" Jinx was unsure of how to answer that one. _Why_ did she love Leo? "I don't know. I just…do, I guess. He's honorable, kind, brave, sensitive…he's just so perfect that I can't really describe why I like him," she paused, "But, then, maybe that's why I love him." Miss Narukawa quirked an eyebrow, "I love him…for being him, just him."

Miss Narukawa's eyes narrowed and Jinx cringed in fear. She used to think Brother Blood and Slade could give harsh glares but the stare she was being given made her swear that the heat was being sucked out of the surroundings. A bead of cold sweat was sliding down her chin as she awaited for Miss Narukawa's reaction and rejection.

"Congratulations!" Miss Narukawa said happily, beaming. Jinx lost her cool.

"I don't care if you don't approve of me! It's not your choice to make and-" Jinx blinked, ceasing her tirade and then said, "What?"

"I said congratulations," Miss Narukawa said, smiling at Jinx, ignoring Jinx's tirade. "Ryuki-kun has told me all about you in his letters, Jennifer."

"He-he has?" Jinx replied. Miss Narukawa nodded.

"Since then, I've always wanted to meet you and you're just like how Ryuki-kun described you. He's made a fine choice in a girlfriend and I especially like your hair and eyes!"

Jinx just cocked an eyebrow. This wasn't exactly what she was expecting. Well, she couldn't complain. At least Miss Narukawa…Leo's mother accepted her.

"Just, promise me _one_ thing," Miss Narukawa said seriously. Jinx nodded. She had already won the woman's approval. No reason to ruin it now. "Just…stay by him and make him happy, alright?"

"I will." Now, Jinx was going to look for Leo and teach him a lesson for leaving her with his mother.

"Mama!" Kat called.

"Neko-chan!" Miss Narukawa smiled brightly at seeing her daughter…her _only_ daughter, dragging a _boy_ over. She then gasped when she saw the scar on Kat's face but then recovered, remembering that Leo had told her in his letters that Kat had an accident and that scar was a reminder of it.

"Mama!" Kat hugged Miss Narukawa briefly but affectionately before she introduced Craig, "I'd like you to meet Craig, my boyfriend."

"Your _boyfriend_? I see," Miss Narukawa had the glint back in her eyes so now it was Craig's turn to be interrogated. "Neko-chan, would you please leave me with your _boyfriend_ so I may get _acquainted_ with him?" Craig's eyes widened in fear as he began to sweat. No way Kat was going to say…

"Okay!" Kat nodded. "I'll go find otouto-chan. Come on, Jen!"

"Alright," Jinx nodded. Craig grabbed her hand and mouthed, "Help me," but Jinx shrugged him off and mouthed back, "Sorry, you're on your own." Now, Craig was going to face the music…alone.

Won't that be _fun_?

* * *

"That was the most horrifying experience of my life," said Craig, slightly pale.

"It's okay, Craig. She said she liked you, so don't worry about it," comforted Kat.

"You think that's bad… try living my life," said a voice behind Craig. They turned around to see Kyo.

"What do you mean, Kyo?" asked Kat.

"Let's just say that my life hasn't been one big party after another. And it looks like your mom is getting to know my family." Kyo pointed to Kat and Leo's mother. She sat down next to a woman with long black hair.

"Are those your parents?" asked Kat.

"No, my Godparents. My mom and dad have been dead for 7 years now," explained Kyo.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kat said sympathetically.

"That's OK." He looked out and saw a man in a white suit. He had long white hair that covered the right side of his face. "No…"

* * *

"Is your child graduating too?" asked Miss Narukawa.

"No, he's my Godson," answered the woman sitting next to her. She extended her hand, "My name is Okuni, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Emiko Narukawa and it's nice to meet you too."

Okuni pointed behind her to a large, blonde haired man who looked very uncomfortable in a suit and had an eye-patch over his right eye. "And this is my Kyo's Godfather, Bontenmaru."

The man adjusted himself in his seat. "Hi," he said. Okuni punched him in the arm.

"Be more sociable!" she ordered.

"We're not married anymore! You can't boss me around!" said Bontenmaru.

"Like hell I can't!" she grabbed Bontenmaru by the neck and brought him to eye level with Miss Narukawa. "Talk!"

"It's nice to meet you," said Bontenmaru.

"Nice to meet you too…" Miss Narukawa said calmly.

Yuya peaked out behind Bontenmaru. "Quiet down you two! Here comes Mr. King!" said Yuya.

Mr. King walked out. "Before we hand out the diplomas, I am honored to invite the class valedictorian to give his speech. Please welcome Ryuki Leonard Narukawa!" Everyone cheered as Leo took the stage.

"Okaasan said this; the path towards knowledge is only one step away. Just remember to keep walking…"

"That's my son over there!" Emiko shouted proudly as she recorded this. Leo went on with his speech.

"I've only been here for a short time, but I've learnt a lot, both in school and this city. It has been a great honor for me to attend this school and to be taught by such great teachers. I am also glad to have met such wonderful friends here and as we step forward into the future, let us not forget one another…"

* * *

Leo finished his speech with a smile and everyone applauded.

"Now, it's time for your surprise, Mr. Narukawa," Mr. King smiled sinisterly before clapping his hands. All of a sudden, a blue energy barrier rose up around the seats, shocking Leo. Everyone from the students, teachers and guests were all sealed up inside the barrier.

Leo looked shocked at Mr. King who just grinned evilly. Leo's eyes narrowed angrily, despite himself.

"What did you do!?" Leo demanded, his anger rising as he stepped off the podium.

"Oh, I just placed a psychic barrier around everyone here in the auditorium," Mr. King replied, "It's my specialty."

"Let them go!"

"No."

Leo growled. Not a lot of things could anger him. He could maintain his cool for whatever reason. Anger clouded judgment. However, seeing his friends and family in danger was one of the many things that could tick him off.

"If you wish for them to be free," Mr. King smirked, "Fight me." He then revealed his true form and everyone in their seats gasped. His true form was a frightening. He was clad from head to toe in sapphire armor with golden trim. On the chest was a gold Spade symbol. His head was draconic in appearance with frills flanking his head where his ears should be and three horns. His teeth were razor sharp. Spikes protruded from his shoulders, knees and elbows. He also had clawed feet. Green eyes bored down on Leo as a pair of wings stuck out of his back. The wings were folded.

Leo's eyes widened. It was a Category King…the King of Spades…the Qinglong Beast Spirit. Mr. King had been a Beast Spirit the entire time!

"You and your friends have gotten in my way for the last time, boy," King growled at Leo hatefully, "Now, it's time I do things myself."

"You've been watching us the whole time, haven't you?" Leo asked.

King nodded, "Yes, I have. However, I could not allow you to suspect me of anything so I just behaved like an unbiased administrator. I've been waiting for this day for a while now ever since I came to this school. Now, it is time for you and I to fight...for _their_ lives."

Miss Narukawa was confused. What did this creature want with her son? Why did it even want to fight her son? She wanted answers but she didn't know where to turn.

"So, will you fight me?" King gestured to the audience, "Everyone is watching you right now."

Leo took out his Advent Buckle, much to King's surprise and placed it on his waist. Everyone watched in amazement as a belt wrapped around his waist. "I think the answer is obvious," Leo said before sliding in his Category Ace and got ready, "I don't care if my identity is revealed…as long as everyone is safe. Because, I am…an Advent Knight!" He called out his command, "HENSHIN!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Nearly everyone in the audience gasped out in shock as a blue energy field shot out of Leo's belt and then engulfed him before he appeared clad in silver and blue armor. Those who had witnessed the Knights knew who he was.

"He's Draco!?" Melissa shouted out. Her crush had been around her the entire time and she hadn't noticed. She then glared at Tara, accusingly, "You knew!"

"Sorry," Tara shrugged as she watched what was happening on stage.

"So, you've made your decision," King chuckled, "Good." He summoned his weapons, a sword and shield. The sword had a dragonhead for a hilt. It was black with menacing red eyes and dragon wings for the guard. The blade extended from the 'mouth' of the dragon to appear like a tongue. The blade was jagged. The shield looked equally menacing with spikes all around the edge and a dragon emblem in the centre. "Very well. I'll be sure to enjoy this then." A camera with wings then floated over between Draco and King. Draco stared at the object curiously.

"What is this?" Draco asked.

King explained, "Well, we can't really fight here on stage. There's not enough room, so we'll soon be taking this fight outside. Of course, I'd also like to have everyone watch the fun. So, this little camera will capture all the action and display it on _this_ screen." The screen on stage turned on and displayed both Draco and King as the camera focused on them. "Pretty nice, isn't it?" Draco didn't respond, "Oh, yes, let our actions do the talking for us."

Draco didn't wait for King to charge. He drew his sword and charged himself. He swung his weapon at King but it was blocked by his shield before Draco was slashed over the chest. The audience gasped as King landed the first blow. Miss Narukawa watched fearfully as her son would be fighting for both his and their lives.

Draco recovered and went on the attack again, swinging his sword at King but the King of Spades was no pushover. He blocked Draco's sword with his own and landed a hard kick in the Knight's midsection before smashing him with his shield. Draco was sent flying across the stage.

"Is this suppose to be your best?" King sneered. Draco growled and spread out his cards but King wagged a finger like a parent chiding a child, "No, no." Suddenly, all 12 of Draco's card were plucked out of the Seiryu Blade and Advent Absorber and into King's hands.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Beast Boy accused.

"Give those back!" Kat yelled angrily. Miss Narukawa blinked in confusion. Why were those cards so important? Unless…Her son needed them to win. But, why did Kat know?

"Now, you are unable to beat me at your level of power," King mocked. Draco got up and charged but was hit with an invisible force.

"Nani!?" Another hit in the back, then the side and another one in the chest.

"I'm a telekinetic," King informed Draco, "So, I don't have to touch you to beat you." He then spread his wings, "Of course, it wouldn't be fun now, would it. Time to take this outside!" He then flew at Draco, taking him by surprise and grabbed him before flying out of the auditorium, crashing through the wall. The flying camera followed them and everyone could see King flying and crashing through several walls purposely.

Miss Narukawa was still in shock and Kat could see this. It was time for her to fess up. "Mama…there's something you need to know."

* * *

Outside, in front of the school, King dropped Draco and then landed on his own feet. He summoned his weapons again and went into a fighting stance. Draco gripped his sword tightly and charged, slashing his weapon at King. He sent a bolt of lighting at his foe but it was easily blocked by King's shield. King then threw his shield like a Frisbee, decking Draco in the hand before it flew back and hit him in the back. The spikes ripped off sparks as Draco reeled from the impact and fell facedown on the ground. He was being beaten, badly, and without his cards he was unable to perform any of his special attacks to defeat King. King looked down upon Draco, both literally and figuratively.

"Is this really the boy that has defeated and sealed the other Beast Spirits?" King spat in disbelief. He raised Draco up, levitating him in the air spread eagle. Draco struggled but King was too strong. "Better teach you a lesson. I am a teacher." He then swung his sword at Draco.

* * *

The audience that was trapped in the auditorium watched and gasped out as Draco was being slashed on screen, repeatedly. His screams could be heard and they were screams of pure pain and agony. Miss Narukawa watched on in fear for her son.

Kat had explained EVERYTHING to her. At first she didn't believe her, mostly because of denial. However, after seeing all of THIS, it soon sunk it. This was her son's secret life.

Draco's life was currently in danger. He was fighting a Category King, _alone_, and the last time they fought a King it had taken 7 Knights just to bring him down. How could Draco even beat _one_ King without any of his cards?

"We have to go help him!" Kat yelled at the Titans. "He's getting killed out there!"

"The barrier's too strong," Raven informed her. "I can't break through it." This was like Atlas all over again.

"Then I will!" Kat summoned her belt, much to everyone's surprise. "My otouto-chan needs help so I'm getting out of here!"

"Not without me," Desmond volunteered, his Advent Buckle on.

"And me," Takada added, his buckle on as well. He may have been told to never reveal his identity in public, but drastic times called for drastic measures.

Kat nodded and the Titans stood up again.

"We're helping too," Robin said.

"Yes, friend Leo requires our help," Starfire added.

"If it's a fight that Beast Spirit wants," Cyborg cracked his knuckles, "It's a fight he's getting."

"If only I had my sword!" said Kyo.

"Could you even help?" asked Melissa, doubtful.

"You'd be surprised at some of the crazy shit my friends and I can pull off."

"Neko-chan?" Miss Narukawa began and Kat frowned sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this," Kat apologized sincerely. "Henshin!"

"Henshin!" Desmond called.

"Henshin!" Takada called.

* * *

Draco had cuts on his armor as King continued to slash at him. Draco felt pain erupt all over his body as the blade made contact with him, ripping off sparks. Draco then decided to fight back again. When the next sword slash came, Draco blasted King away with a shout of, "FUUJIN!" causing the King of Spades to crash into a car. The car then exploded and Draco fell on his knees, in pain and exhausted. When he looked up, he saw King floating above the wreckage with his wings spread out. Draco gripped his sword again and got ready to fight.

"Now it gets interesting!" King shouted as he flew down at Draco.

* * *

"**SPINNING DANCE!**"

"**BLIZZARD VENOM!**"

"**BURNING DIVIDE!**"

Mimic, Pluto, and Shadow struck the barrier with their attacks but were then mercilessly thrown back and down to the seats, forcing them back into human form. Desmond landed facedown and his legs flailed about helplessly. Shima and Walter had to help him back to his feet since Daichi was asleep. Takada landed on Karmen in a rather awkward position and both of them blushed as their lips had touched. Kat, on the other hand, was not pleased.

"KUSO!" she cursed.

"Neko-chan, language!" Miss Narukawa scolded her daughter.

"Gomen, mama," Kat apologized.

"Anymore bright ideas?" Desmond sarcastically remark.

"Oi, Tora!" Kat called Takada rudely, "How about you?"

"No such luck," Takada shook his head as he got back up and helped Karmen to his feet. He was trying to hide his blush. "The barrier reflected our attacks and we got hit with the same amount of force," he reported.

"Well, duh," Kat retorted. It felt kinda obvious just now.

"So, I can't really shoot at it if you want my bullets to hit EVERYONE here," he argued, "We're trapped here until Draco defeats and seals King."

Miss Narukawa's camera hadn't been put down since the ordeal. It had been shocking but simply amazing to see her son's suit of armor and now her daughter had a suit of armor as well. If it wasn't a life threatening situation, her eyes would've sparkled with inspiration.

Shima told them, "King's psychic barriers are very strong. That what made him a dangerous fighter back in the Battle Game."

"Battle Game?" Miss Narukawa echoed. A lot of the people's attention was on the screen and then Hotaru shouted out.

"HEY, LOOK!"

* * *

King dived down at Draco but then Draco leapt up and landed on King's back. King angrily shouted, "GET OFF ME!"

"Hai!" Draco did but not before he sliced King's wings off, green blood splashing all over his armor before he leapt off as King crash landed on the asphalt. They were still in the school parking lot.

"Damn you!" King cursed and levitated several cars and threw them at Draco. Draco leapt out of the way of the flying cars as they all were being flung at him. Draco just hoped his mother's car wasn't one of them. A lot of the people weren't going to be happy with their cars wrecked after this.

When a rather large truck was about to crush him, Draco was thinking, '_Who drives a truck here!?_' in panic before he attempted to move out of the way, but King had stunned him and the truck crashed down upon him before it exploded.

* * *

"MY TRUCK!" one man in the audience; a trucker obviously, cried as he watched his prized vehicle crash and burn. His family consoled him.

"RYUKI-KUN! NO!" Miss Narukawa screamed at her son's apparent demise. Jinx's eyes widened as tears welled up in her eyes as she watched the screen. She turned away, sobbing, but then Beast Boy shouted.

"HEY, LOOK THERE!"

* * *

King chuckled in satisfaction at the burning wreckage but then he focused as a figure came walking out of the fire, completely unscathed save the burnt marks on his armor. His helmet was cracked and a piece of it had broken off in the faceplate area to reveal Leo's eye glaring right at him.

King stopped laughing and growled before he charged at Draco, ready to finish him off, but then Draco reared his arm back and shouted out, "RAIJIN!" A field of a hundred bolts of lighting erupted from his open palm and struck at King repeatedly. Each blast of lightning caused sparks to erupt from King's armor as he was sent staggering back with each hit and shock. This time it was Draco's turn to do some damage.

* * *

Everyone in the audience cheered as Draco got back up again, fighting King with all his might. The Titans cheered for him too but Tara was the one starting the chant.

"Draco! Draco! Draco! Draco!" She threw her fists into the air, "GET HIM!"

"You can do it! Fight him!" Jinx chimed in.

"Take him down, Leo!" exclaimed Kyo.

"You look hot in your armor!" exclaimed Akari. Everyone stared at the cross dresser strangely.

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME, AKARI!!" exclaimed Akira.

Pretty soon, a lot of people were joining in the chant of Draco's name.

"DRACO! DRACO! DRACO!"

* * *

Draco and King continued fighting with their swords. Draco then kicked King in the head and swung an electrified fist into his foes face. King aimed a horizontal slashed at Draco's neck to slice off his head but the Knight of Seiryu ducked down with a split and then threw his fist straight between King's legs.

CRACK!

* * *

Everyone flinched as they saw the hit. Kat was impressed, "Wow, never knew he had it in him."

"Nice shot," said Bontenmaru.

"That hurts just watching," added Benitora.

Miss Narukawa was shocked as well. There was another side of her children she had not known about. At first she was scared and worried but now another feeling was washing over her…

Meanwhile, the Titans, Cyborg and Robin mostly, were trying to figure out how to break the barrier and help Draco. Draco might be winning for now but tables tend to turn. Everyone's eyes were still focused on the battle.

"Okay, I've modified my cannon's frequency so I might be able to blast a hole through it big enough for everyone to get out.

"Um, Cyborg," Takada objected, "I don't think that will work."

"Trust me, it will," Cyborg said confidently. Anyone that was too close backed away from the large Teen Titan. He aimed his cannon and fired. The beam hit the barrier. "Booyah!" Cyborg cheered but then the beamed bounced back and hit Cyborg, sending him flying over the seats and crashing into the other side of the barrier. "Not booyah…" he groaned.

"I told him so," Takada shook his head. He watched as Starfire was pounding on the barrier with Beast Boy who had assumed gorilla form. They were just wasting energy but at least they were trying.

"I think I got it!" said Hotaru. He shot a black fireball out of his hands. It just bounced off and set him on fire.

'_If only this was the first time he had set himself on fire,_' thought Mahiro.

Raven was calmly meditating, but she was too worried for Draco. He was out there alone and had sustained a lot of damage. His armor looked ready to give way and without his cards he couldn't perform any of his combos.

* * *

Draco used his kendo training and used various stab and slash attacks on King. King blocked with his shield and tried to use his sword but Draco was too fast and for each hit the Knight of Seiryu received, King received 5 or 6 more in exchange.

'_How can this be?_' King thought in confusion. '_He's getting stronger! Faster! He's fighting completely like his Category Ace!_' It was not far from the truth, however, as the longer Draco fought, the stronger the influence of the Category Ace he had fused himself with was getting.

King received a bone-cracking hit in the head from Draco's kick and then an elbow in the gut before Draco jumped up and hit King's chin with a knee strike. Draco then used an axe-kick and it landed on King's head hard. King dropped his shield and sword and grabbed his head. He was having a splitting headache, literally!

Draco panted. He was growing tired. He had never fought anyone, Beast Spirit or otherwise, for this long before. He could feel himself gaining power but he could also feel that he was growing tired as well. He ignored the feeling of fatigue and charged at King again. King's arm shot out and grabbed Draco by the throat before the King of Spades ran into the school building and they crashed through the wall and into an empty classroom. Desks and chairs were thrown into the air by the explosion as there was a large gaping hole in the wall. The flying camera followed them in and watched as King threw Draco onto several desks and chairs, crushing them under his weight. King then stepped on Draco's helmet covered head and the Knight of Seiryu grunted in pain. His sword had been thrown out of his head when they crashed into the classroom.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson for humiliating me," King growled as he grinded his foot into Draco's head, causing the helmet to crack from the pressure, "No one makes a fool out of me! No one! Not even a brat like you!"

* * *

Everyone was watching in fear as King had his foot on Draco's head, crushing him to death. Jinx shouted out, "LEO! NO!"

"GET UP!" Miss Narukawa encouraged. She knew he couldn't hear her but she just couldn't help herself. "GET UP, RYUKI-KUN!"

"If you die, otouto-chan, I'm going to kill you!" Kat threatened. What else could she say?

"Get up, Leo! Don't let that loser beat you!" shouted Kyo.

Everyone cheered on to encourage Draco, despite the odds. He was the only who could save them right now.

* * *

Draco's raised up his arm and grabbed King's ankle before electrocuting him. King stepped back in shock before Draco pushed himself back to his feet. His helmet had cracks all over it and looked ready to shatter any minute now. He was also unarmed but that didn't mean he could fight. King was unarmed too. Draco gave out a battle cry and charged at King. The air current he was producing as he ran kicked up dust, chairs and desks as he threw his fist into King's face. He gave King a right hook then a left cross and a crushing uppercut before he spun around and backhanded him. He then jumped up and kicked both his feet into King's chest, sending him staggering back. He went to kick King again, but his leg was grabbed and he was thrown back onto the floor. Draco groaned but rolled out of the way as King's foot came down on him, causing the floor to crack under his foot. Draco flipped back to his feet and went into a fighting stance.

King summoned his sword again and then roared, "IT'S OVER!" and ran at Draco, swinging it down. Draco's eyes widened as he saw the blade come down at him!

* * *

The screen had the audience facing Draco's back and they watched as King's sword came down on him. They turned their eyes away and cringed save for a few people. They watched in amazement as Draco did something so dangerous and yet it worked for him!

Kyo smirked, "Perfect!"

* * *

"WHAT!?" King roared in confusion. His sword did hit something, but it wasn't slicing through his opponent.

Why?

Because Draco had caught the blade right between his palms.

Draco took advantage of King's stunned reaction and pulled his sword back using his wind powers to create a vacuum that pulled it back towards him. "Game over," Draco said before he plunged his sword right through King's chest, twisting it with his wind powers. King looked down to see green blood spilling out of his wound and he staggered back after dropping his sword. No…he couldn't have been…NO!

"Sayonara, King-sensei!" Draco took up King's sword and charged at him. King summoned his shield but Draco sliced it straight in half and also sliced off King's arm, spilling green blood from the stump. King was shocked beyond disbelief. Draco stalked over to him and he backed away in fear as his blue eyes widened. He could see Draco's aura reshaping into an enraged dragon with its eyes boring down on him fiercely.

"Who are you…?" King asked in horror.

"Okaasan said this," Draco quoted, "I am the man that shall create the path to his future with the slash of his blade."

"No…it can't end like this," King shook his head in denial as green blood dripped from his wounds.

"Unfortunately…it has, for you," Draco pressed the Blank Seal card he had in his hand upon King's chest and King screamed out but it was soon silenced as the King of Spades was sucked into the card in a haze of green energy. He was now sealed. The cards he had taken from Draco dropped to the floor, scattered, as well as Draco's Seiryu Blade. The Knight of Seiryu gazed at the card in satisfaction. The King of Spades: Evolution Qinglong. "Yat…ta…" he breathed out.

He had sealed the 13th card in the Spade suit.

* * *

The auditorium was silent at what they had seen before they all cheered out loudly. Miss Narukawa and Jinx embraced and Kat pulled Craig into a victorious hug. The barrier dropped as soon as King was sealed.

"I knew he could do it!" Kat shouted

"Three cheers for Draco!" Melissa added.

"He got him!" shouted Kyo.

"Awesome!" added Benitora.

"That kid is great with a sword," said Bontenmaru.

"Hooray for who ever that was!" said Hotaru, throwing his fist in the air. Kyo punched him in the back of the head.

Draco collected his cards and sword and got ready to exit the classroom. As he was about to walk out, the ceiling suddenly crumbled and collapsed on him, trapping him!

Everyone watched this and immediately stopped cheering.

"LEO!" Jinx screamed.

"NO!" Miss Narukawa screamed in horror as she witnessed her son being buried alive before her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Oh, no! Did Draco survive? What will happen now? Sorry, but Advent Knight of Legend has ended now. Stay tune for the sequel "Advent Knights: Trials of the Joker" to see what happens next

Yes, I'm an evil bastard. Sue me.

Oh, and thanks to Shadow Element 13 for his input and characters. I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed and Zombi 138 for letting me use his character Craig

**Card Sealed**

Category King of Spades: Evolution Qinglong

Preview to Advent Knights: Trials of the Joker…New enemies will arise and so do old faces from the past. Friends will become enemies…and enemies will become friends. Stay tune as the story continues… in ADVENT KNIGHTS: TRIALS OF THE JOKER.


	41. Episode 41: Evolution

3 years earlier…

Smart Brain Corporation.

In one of the corporation's labs, scientists were busy at work. One scientist in fact was busier than others. She was a woman in her late 30's with her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and wearing a pair of round-rimmed glasses. She wore a white lab coat over a white shirt and black slacks with the corporation's emblem and her picture on the ID card clipped to her coat. Her name, as stated on the card, was Professor Yuriko Murata. Her field of expertise was genetics but she also knew a thing or two about engineering and computer programming.

Right now, she was studying a strain of DNA under a high powered microscope and its image was being displayed on her computer monitor. Her lab assistants were doing other things around the lab.

The door to the lab then opened up and a man walked in. He was dressed in a sharp black business suit and had pale skin and black shoulder-length hair that had a bit of silver in it. He appeared to be in his mid 40's. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of black tinted glasses. As soon as he entered, all activity in the lab stopped and everyone froze. This was the president of Smart Brain Corporation. His name was Damien Amakusa.

"Professor Murata," Damien called and Yuriko immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to address her boss. She stood up straight and bowed.

"Mr. Amakusa," she said nervously but with respect as well, "I didn't notice you walking in."

"Well, you have been busy, Yuriko," Damien observed.

"What brings you here, sir?" Yuriko inquired.

"Just overlooking the status of our project. I was down at our Archeological Department that were studying that stone slab we found and those tablets before I thought of coming up here to check up on you. So, how goes the study of the DNA?"

Prof. Murata said excitedly, "It is like nothing I have ever seen!"

"Of course it isn't," Damien smirked, "We did get it from the remains of the dig. It's sad that we lost a lot of good people there."

"Especially the two Dr. Hasumas that were there," Yuriko said sadly. "And that girl…"

"Well, no reason to think of what has happened in the past," Damien interrupted, "Continue on with your work."

"Sir?" Yuriko began, "About the Advent System? When will we begin developing it?"

"As soon as you finish studying the DNA and then seeing if it's compatible with human DNA, we will start on developing the technology."

"But, sir, with all due respect," Prof. Murata spoke pleadingly, "I do believe we must hurry. The Beast Spirits-"

"Patience, professor," Damien again interrupted, "We cannot simply rush things. We have to play it safe, remember? We cannot allow anymore mistakes this time."

Yuriko nodded and said, "I understand, sir."

"Good," Damien nodded and he left the lab.

He then came to stand in front of a sealed room and peaked through the glass window. Inside the room were several pod-like machines…all marked with letters on them. He smirked and said, "Soon…very soon…"

He then ventured to another room that had a door made out of titanium and with bars on the window. He peaked inside and smirked again. There was something chained to the wall. The room was dark but a green glow came from the figure trapped inside. Damien then mused, "Soon, very soon, I will find out the secrets of immortality." The figure inside seemed to notice and struggled, rattling its chains but Damien laughed in amusement at the futility of the figure imprisoned inside the room, "Struggle all you want, but it will not help you."

He then walked on and stopped in front of another lab. He punched in the security code and swiped through his ID. He opened the door and walked inside to admire 7 stone tables which depicted magnificent looking beasts. There was a dragon, a phoenix, a tiger, a turtle and the last three depicted three identical three headed dogs. His gloves hand ran over the one of the turtle. He looked like he was contemplating something before he left the lab and ventured off to another room.

This room, unlike the others, had guards posted outside. They saluted upon seeing him and they entered the code for him. The door then opened up and he walked inside…

* * *

Present Day…

Draco collected his cards and sword and got ready to exit the classroom. As he was about to walk out, the ceiling suddenly crumbled and collapsed on him, trapping him!

* * *

Everyone watched this and immediately stopped cheering.

"LEO!" Jinx screamed.

"NO!" Miss Narukawa screamed in horror as she witnessed her son being buried alive before her eyes.

* * *

Slade was in his lair, watching all that had transpired through one of the many monitors that displayed the entire city. He had eyes and ears everywhere and his single eye was focusing on the battle between Draco and the King of Spades.

For some time now he had been in hiding and watching. He had done nothing else since freeing the frozen villains and had just sat back to watch the show. His attention had drifted from the Titans to the Advent Knights instead.

The Advent Knights were incredibly powerful and his interest had only grown when he witnessed the fight between the Knights and Titans and how the former had trounced the latter easily. They would make worthy recruits and maybe even loyal apprentices.

He had given up on Terra since the girl was no longer of any use to him. There was nothing he could do to coax her into joining him again. The Advent Knights, however…

He had plans to make and then execute…but he had to wait when the time was right.

* * *

**Episode 41: Evolution**

5 Days Later…

Ryuki Leonard Narukawa, also known as Leo, was in a hospital ward in Jump City General Hospital. He was dressed in blue pajamas with white dragons on them. The ward was big and he was its only occupant. The walls were white as well as the mattress, sheets, pillow and blanket of the bed he was sitting up in. Around his forehead were bandages. His hands were also bandages and he was also bandaged under his pajamas. He was reading a book and the light from outside indicated that it was day time.

Leo was Japanese and had emerald green eyes and braided auburn hair with a pair of bangs sticking out of his forehead. In his hands was a book and he was reading it intently.

The reason he was in this hospital was because the ceiling of a classroom had collapsed on top of him, burying alive. He was found severely injured after he was dug out and rushed quickly towards the hospital. The reasons for the ceiling collapsing was said to be an accident, but that was farther from the truth.

Let us go back 5 days, shall we?

* * *

(Flashback)

All eyes were on the screen where just moments ago Draco had fought the King of Spades, King, who had been posing as the vice principal Mr. King and had lost at the hands of the Knight of Seiryu. The Knight's victory was short-lived however when the ceiling of the classroom he had crashed into collapsed on top of him.

This prompted everyone to fall silent and then…

"We have to go help him, hayaku!" Kat shouted at everyone.

"Yes, please, save my son!" Miss Narukawa, Emiko, begged.

"We'll be right on it!" Cyborg said with his thumb's up as he and the rest of the Titans exited the auditorium. Kat followed after them to dig out her little brother.

Meanwhile, Takada was speaking into his cell phone, "Yes, send the cleanup crew here ASAP. There is a lot of work that needs to be done."

Outside, the Titans had headed towards where Draco was buried and quickly went to work. Jinx was the most frantic as she started picking up rubble and throwing it aside. Tears were streaming down her pink eyes as she continued to dig up her boyfriend, "Please," she pleaded to whatever gods she had, "Please, let him still be alive."

Kat was also throwing rubble aside, but it hit Cyborg's head since she was throwing it in his direction. He was trying with all his might not to snap at her but seeing the tears in her eyes he understood why she was behaving like that.

Starfire easily threw rubble aside with her strength and Beast Boy turned into a gorilla to help her out. Raven was levitating rocks.

Kyo and his group were helping out as well, throwing rocks away. Mahiro, Akari, Yuya and Okuni were doing their best to console Miss Narukawa, telling her that Leo was going to be okay. Bontenmaru used his massive strength to throw the larger rocks out of the way. Benitora was using a lead pipe as leverage to help move the rocks, while Kyo helped Kat move the rocks away from where they believed Leo was.

Tara had thrown off her graduation gown and went outside to help. She said to the Titans, "Let me handle this!" They stopped what they were doing and Tara concentrated, her hands and eyes glowing bright yellow and then all of the rubble was levitated and thrown aside, revealing Leo, without his armor and with his cards scattered around him. He still had his belt on though. Jinx and Kat immediately rushed over to check on him.

"Leo!" Jinx called, "Speak to me!" She didn't want him to die.

"Otouto-chan!" Kat called, "If you dare die I'm going to kill you!" Her expression was that of grief that matched Jinx's.

Leo groaned as his eyes cracked open and then he gave the two girls a smile, "Daijoubu desu ka?" Kat rolled her eyes as she wiped her tears.

"Baka," she scolded, "Worry about yourself for once!"

"Gomen nasai," he apologized. He groaned in pain. "Is okaasan…alright?"

"Hai, she is," Kat said with a nod.

"Souka," Leo smiled.

"Well, we better get you to a hospital right now," Robin said.

"Already done," someone spoke and everyone turned around to see Emiko Narukawa, the twins' mother, standing behind them with her cell phone out. She then put her phone back into her pocket and had a stern look in her eyes. Kat gulped. That look was something she had feared for a very long time and it had the effect to make all the Titans back away, save for Jinx and Kat. Emiko walked over to her injured son and kneeled down, "Ryuki-kun."

"Okaasan," Leo said smiling.

"As soon as you are well, I want to know what is going on," Emiko said before she gazed at Kat and the Titans, "From you all as well."

"I'll tell you everything, mama," Kat answered, "Everything from the very beginning."

"I can wait. As I say; patience is a virtue and must be kept as so," Emiko replied. "The ambulance and paramedics should be arriving soon."

"And not just them," Robin said with a frown as JCPD cars drove through the school gates and their armored police officers came. The police officers didn't seem to notice and rushed into the auditorium. They were probably going to interview the students, parents and teachers that had attended the graduation to find out what'd happened.

Or, it would seem so.

The ambulance came in soon after and the paramedics lay Leo onto a stretcher before carrying him into the ambulance.

"I'm coming too," Emiko said to the paramedics.

"And me," Kat added.

"Me too," Jinx said firmly.

The paramedics allowed them to come along and then drove off towards the hospital

(End Flashback)

* * *

Leo had been kept for observation and treatment in the hospital for the past 5 days now. On the bedside table were presents, flowers and Get-Well cards from his friends and most of them were from some girls from school. He had originally thought they were a gesture of friendship but he had wizened up a bit. However, it was nice to know there were people who cared. Strangely, none of them remembered what had happened and they all thought that Leo had been in a traffic accident. Leo knew all too well that Takada had once again 'cleaned up' and preserved their identities. Also, the graduation ceremony was to be rescheduled too.

His mother had gotten the full story from Kat and was still trying to come to terms with it. It wasn't that she didn't accept it; it was just too much for her to grasp. Well, finding out your son was someone who occasionally put on a suit of armor to fight monsters would be quite a shocker. Well, she had visited him everyday and they had talked a few times about what they had been up to, purposely avoiding any 'unpleasant' subjects.

Jinx and the other Titans had also come to visit and Jinx would play the role of nurse-maid. She would feed him, fluff his pillows and tuck him into bed. He didn't even protest as this was just Jinx's way of showing him how she cared.

The door opened up and Miss Narukawa walked in. Leo looked up at his mother and greeted her politely, "Konnichiwa, okaasan."

Emiko walked over and pulled up a chair for herself and sat down. She greeted back, "Konnichiwa, Ryuki-kun. Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai, okaasan," Leo smiled.

"That's good," she said, relieved. She looked at the bedside table and said, "It would seem that you are missed greatly."

"Hai," Leo nodded. "I've been getting a lot of gifts and a lot of people had come to visit me, wishing me well."

"Strangely, I'm surprised no one remembers what really happened," Miss Narukawa replied.

Leo explained, "Takada-san must've arranged for them to have their memories modified to preserve our secret identities. It would be quite a hassle if everyone knew who we (the Knights) were. Granted, it would've been good publicity but I doubt we would be able to do our jobs anyway."

Miss Narukawa frowned, a serious expression on her face. She looked downwards and said, "Ryuki-kun, for the past few days I've been doing a lot of thinking. I can't really say I approve of you risking your life fighting these monsters, these Beast Spirits, but I can't really decide for you what you can and cannot do." She paused. "I know that as a parent I must do whatever I can for what I believe is best for you and a few days ago I believed that taking you away from this dangerous life was the best course of action. However," she ran her hand through her hair and looked her son in the eye, "After hearing from every one of your friends, and your sister, about what you've been doing, I now believe that taking you away from what you love to do, protecting people, would not be the best course of action after all."

"Okaasan, you know that I will stop if you ask me to."

"I can't do that, it wouldn't be fair. You're not a little boy now…you're a man." She then added, "Ryuki-kun, I allowed you to train in kendo because I wanted you to be able to defend yourself. You in turn used it to defend others and not just yourself. I became proud of you then and now that I know that you are a hero…"

"I'm not a hero, okaasan, just a warrior."

"Same difference, Ryuki-kun," Miss Narukawa smiled while waving her hand, "Well, now that I know about what you've been doing, I can say that I am even more proud of you than before and you have my full support."

Leo smiled, "Okaasan, arigato." Miss Narukawa then gently and lovingly embraced her son and he hugged her back.

"Just, promise me you'd always be careful. I'm your mother, Ryuki-kun, and as proud I am of you, a mother will always worry about her child."

"I will be careful, okaasan, and I'm not alone," he whispered. He wasn't. He had his friends, his allies, his girlfriend, his sister and now his mother by his side.

Emiko let go and wiped a tear away with a tissue, "Oh, I'm getting all emotional."

"Okaasan," Leo beamed, "Daisuki." There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Kyo walked into the room with Mahiro. "Konnichiwa, Kyo-san and Mahiro-san."

"Hi, Leo. You doing any better?" asked Mahiro.

"Hai, Mahiro-san," Miss Narukawa stood up and walked toward the door.

"I'll give you and your friends some privacy, Ryuki-kun." She walked out.

Kyo looked at Leo right in the eyes. "Leo, before today do you ever remember fighting that guy?"

Leo was surprised by the question but answered truthfully, "Now that you mention it, when I was fighting him...I barely noticed it but his weapons were too familiar and it felt like I'd fought him before. Why do you ask?"

"Because when I saw you fighting him, it reminded me of a fight I had against a guy like that a year ago, and I think I fought against him with **you,**" said Kyo.

"Nani?!" exclaimed Leo, shocked.

"I know it sounds crazy, and I don't quite remember most of the things but it just seems too coincidental, and I don't really believe in coincidences."

"Well, while I've been in here I've been having these dreams...about you and Mahiro...and a girl named...Sanae."

Kyo's eyes widened slightly behind his sunglasses. "Leo, do you know of a school called Kanenone Gakuen?"

"Hai, I have," Leo nodded, "I went there before with my onee-chan as transfer students. We only stayed a few weeks, though. Why'd you ask?"

"Because Mahiro-chan and I went to that school and well…" Kyo sighed heavily. "Do you remember a young girl named Mika?"

"Not really," answered Leo. "Why?"

"What about the Mibu?" asked Kyo, not answering the question.

"The what? Kyo-san, what are you talking about?"

Kyo looked out the window. He saw a man in a white suit and long white hair staring up at him with a smirk. Kyo gritted his teeth. "Not here, we'll talk later in private."

Mahiro smiled, "Get well soon, okay?"

Leo watched as Kyo and Mahiro left his ward. He was confused now. Mika? Mibu? What was all that about?

Also, did he know Kyo before in Kanenone Gakuen? Why couldn't he remember about what had happened there other than sealing several Beast Spirits that showed up? He knew he'd met his sister again there and found out she was an Advent Knight there, but why couldn't he remember if he even had any friends there?

He clutched his head and groaned. What a headache. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in."

Jinx walked. "Hi, Leo…" said Jinx with a small smile. They didn't notice the sound of something approaching them.

* * *

"So, do you think he remembers?" asked Mahiro.

"Maybe, or maybe he just thinks we're crazy," answered Kyo as they walked outside. He had picked up a very long sword from the front. The man in the white suit was gone. "Damn, he's gone." They heard a scream coming from Leo's room. Kyo looked at Mahiro with a look that said 'find cover.' She nodded and he ran back into the hospital, sword drawn.

* * *

The creature barged into the room and crashed the door down. It was grotesque in appearance. It had red skin and black gauntlets and boots with a black chestplate. It had a belt with a red buckle. On its face was a black mask with tubes connected to the mouth part and purple eyes and hair. It held out a hand towards Leo and pointed a finger.

"Leo…capture…" it said in a digitized voice.

Leo was ready to get up but he groaned in pain. Seeing the creature, she narrowed her pink eyes and went into a battle stance, hissing, "Nobody comes in and disrupts my alone time with my boyfriend!" She hurled a hex at the creature but then the chestplate split open and absorbed the blast. The chest then closed up and the creature hurled the hex back with its hand.

"Jinxy-chan!" Leo jumped out of bed and grabbed Jinx around the waist, throwing them to the ground as the hex smashed into the bed and blew it up in an eruption of pink energy. Leo asked, "Daijoubu desu ka, Jinxy-chan?"

"I'm alright," Jinx nodded but then looked up as the creature came closer, "But I'm not so sure for how long."

"Leo…capture…all obstacles must be destroyed," it said as it advanced on the two.

* * *

Kyo ran towards the direction of the scream and saw the hospital staff, doctors, nurses, security and others alike, on the floor, unconscious. He then saw Leo's mother in a heap on the floor. He picked her up and put her in an empty room. "Don't worry, Miss Narukawa." He left the room to go find Leo.

* * *

The creature charged at Jinx, only to get rammed in the side. "Sorry, pal, but my friend needs some rest…" The creature charged at Kyo. "So let's take this outside!" Kyo tackled the creature and the two of them were knocked back out of the window, shattering it as they fell out. They crashed onto the ground below.

"Kyo-san!" exclaimed Leo. "I've got to help him!" Jinx looked out the window.

"I think he's actually doing okay," said Jinx as she helped him up, "Besides, you're still hurt from your last fight." Leo reluctantly nodded in agreement.

Kyo slashed repeatedly at the creature, knocking it back. "Let's see how you like this… Mizuchi!" A powerful blast of wind shot at the creature. It connected but the creature seemed unscathed. "How?!" The creature shot the energy right back at Kyo. He lifted his blade and blocked the attack, but was knocked backwards. The force destroyed his sunglasses, revealing two blood red eyes.

"Okay, not good," Kyo groaned.

"All obstacles must be eliminated," the creature said again before it eyes glowed and sent a surge of violet electrical energy at the red eyed samurai. Kyo rolled out of the way but a nearby tree got cut in half.

"Okay, maybe not," Jinx said. "I'm going to go help him."

"Be careful, alright," Leo said to her in concern. She nodded, gave him a smirk and leapt out the window. Using her gymnastic skills, she tucked in her legs and did a spin flip before landing on the ground and then charging into the battle. Leo, on the other hand, had gone over to the bedside's table's drawer and pulled it out, revealing his Advent Buckle and Category Ace of Spades and the rest of his cards. He reached inside the drawer and pulled them out. Searching through his deck, his eyes fell upon the King of Spades.

"I'm going to be needing your power, King," Leo said as she looked down out the window to watch the rest of the battle, "Because, they are going to be needing help. That creature…it's something else."

Jinx shot several hex blasts at the creature, but nothing seemed to affect it. "Hey, I've got an idea" said Kyo. "Send one of those things at it with all you've got. I have something else in mind…" Jinx nodded and powered up a powerful hex blast and launched it at the creature. "Now take this! I invoke the secrets of the Mumyo Jinpu… I call forth **SUZAKU!**" Kyo slashed his blade at the creature. The slash took the form of a blazing phoenix. The two attacks connected and the creature disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"We did it!" Jinx shouted out victoriously but then the smoke cleared away and the creature was still standing. It did have burns on it but not for long as it glowed purple for a second and recovered. It then sent a blast of pink fire in the shape of a phoenix. It had combined the powers of Kyo's attacks with Jinx's hex energy and sending a bird of flaming hex energy flying at the two fighters. Kyo pushed Jinx out of the way and took the hit head on, sending him flying.

"Kyo!" exclaimed Mahiro. She had been watching the fight from a safe distance.

"All obstacles will be eliminated. Target Leo must be captured," it said in digital monotone before walking towards them.

Leo was clutching his Advent Buckle and cards. His eyes narrowed but he didn't know what to do.

"Ryuki-kun," he heard someone speak and he turned to see who it was. It was his mother and she was leaning against the doorframe.

"Okaasan…?" Leo said questionably. She was giving him a stern look.

"You wish to help them, right?" she asked. He nodded. "Then, go." Leo was surprised.

"Okaasan?"

"I can't really stop you, you know," Emiko said to her son as she walked over to him. "This is something you must do. Go, do what you were meant to do. As I said before; when you have power, use it for others." Leo nodded and strapped on his Advent Buckle and slid in the Category Ace. He then looked at his mother, feeling grateful.

"Arigato, okaasan," Leo said with a smile.

"Good luck, Ryuki-kun," she said, smiling, with her thumb up and he jumped out of the window. She walked over and looked down to see her son transforming.

"Henshin!" Leo called and the blue dragon energy field shot out of the buckle and he fell through it, his armor covering him as he descended.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Emiko had a smile on her face and stars in her eyes. "Sugoi…" She then whipped out a video camera and recorded all the action.

The creature advanced towards Kyo and Jinx. However, it did not foresee what was going to happen next.

"KICK!"

Jinx and Kyo heard the announcement and then saw Draco flying down and kicking the creature hard in the chest and sending it reeling. He landed on the ground on one knee and then stood straight up. "I am the hero that shall create a path to his future with the slash of his blade. I am the Advent Knight of Seiryu! I am Draco! KENZAN!" He did a pose as he drew his sword.

"Leo!" Jinx shouted in surprise. Kyo chuckled and shook his head.

"Same old Leo. He never changes that line." Kyo walked up toward Leo and readied his sword. "Ready, Leo?"

"Always!" exclaimed Draco as he prepared his blade.

"Glad to see you back in action… now let's show him how true warriors fight!"

"Hai!" exclaimed Draco. The two samurai charged at the creature.

The creature pointed at Draco, "Target Draco…Capture…"

"Capture this! Raijin!" Draco swung his blade and sent an arch of electricity. Once again, the creature absorbed the energy and then sent it flying back at Draco. He absorbed it into his own body and looked surprised, "Nani?"

"You forgot how it can absorb energy, huh?" Kyo questioned.

"I guess so," Draco nodded.

Jinx stepped up and joined them. Her eyes were glowing pink and so were her hands, "Let's take him out."

Draco and Kyo nodded. Draco charged again and slashed down his sword but the creature grabbed the blade with its hand and then swung its fist, sending Draco flying without his sword and crashing into a wall. Draco shook his head and saw the creature throwing Draco's sword aside and then running at Draco at high speed. Draco rolled aside as the fist was thrown and embedded itself in the wall. Draco then shouted, "FUUJIN!" and throwing a fist that sent it flying in a tornado. The tornado was absorbed and then sent back at Draco. Draco used his powers to disperse the tornado. Kyo got in close to the creature and sliced off its arm. The creature let out a mechanical shriek before regenerating its lost limb. It grabbed Kyo by the neck and lifted him into the air.

"Drop him!" exclaimed Jinx as she did a roundhouse kick to the creature's head, making it drop Kyo. Kyo landed on his feet and jumped back. Draco then sent a powerful blast of wind that sent it flying far away.

"Got any ideas?" asked Kyo.

"Just one…" said Draco as he drew out two cards that were stored into his Advent Absorber. He slid one into his Advent Absorber.

"ABSORB QUEEN!"

It was his trusty Category Queen of Spades, Absorb Capricorn. Jinx had a smile on her face.

"You're going to change into Jack Form, aren't you?" the pink haired girl questioned but then her smile turned into a frown as she looked at the other card in hand. It depicted a vicious three horned sapphire dragon. It was the King of Spades: Evolution Qinglong.

Draco sheathed his sword and said to both his girlfriend and new friend, "Nigette, kudasai." He had just said 'please, run'.

"I'm not running!" Kyo objected.

Jinx, knowing a little Japanese, added, "Neither am I."

"It wasn't a request. I have a feeling that when I use this new card…I might be releasing a lot of energy so I need you two to stand back." He added, pleadingly, "Please."

Kyo got the message, "Alright. Just, hit that thing once for me."

"Be careful, Leo," Jinx said in concern.

Draco smiled under his helmet, "You know I will." Jinx and Kyo then ran off to take cover. Draco saw the creature had recovered and was approaching him slowly.

"Capture Target Draco," it said again.

"My okaasan said this;" Draco quoted seriously, "My evolution is at the speed of light. Nothing at all can stop my evolution!" He then slashed the Category King card through his Advent Absorber.

"EVOLUTION KING!" it announced before the Advent Absorber turned gold. Suddenly, Draco felt immense pain as electricity crackled all over his body. He stumbled but then the pain grew more intense as he began to grunt and convulse. Then, he began to scream out as even more electricity was coursing through his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

Jinx eyes widened with fear but then Kyo felt power rising…Draco's power.

Suddenly, Draco stood up straight as his armor began to glow bright gold, initiating the transformation.

All of Draco's cards flew out of his sword and Advent Absorber and surrounded him as they spun around him, glowing gold as did his armor. They spun faster and faster, glowing brightly before they then slammed onto his armor, changing it. First his boots, then his gauntlets, followed by his torso armor and finally his helmet.

In a flash of light a golden broadsword with a blue hilt etched with a golden Spade symbol on the guard appeared in his hand. On the blade were crimson runes and on the pommel was a small dragonhead ornament. It was also equipped with a different type of card reader.

Draco was now clad in a full golden suit of armor trimmed in sapphire. The armor covered over a black bodysuit. The new armor comprised of gauntlets, with armor plating on his arms, armored boots with armored plating for the legs and new torso armor with a sapphire gem in the chest that showed the symbol of a three horned golden dragon. His helmet held red eyes and had two additional sapphire horns on the side making it look like he was wearing a crown with the way his three horns were arranged. If one was to look closely, the bronze depictions of his other cards were also etched on his armor. From Category 2 through Queen.

On the armor's left side; the shoulder guard, arm armor, leg armor, kneepad and boot all bore the images of the following cards, respectively: Absorb Capricorn, Slash Lizard, Magnet Buffalo, Tackle Boar and Mach Cheetah. The left gauntlet was equipped with the now golden Advent Absorber and bore no other symbol.

On the armor's right side; the shoulder guard, arm armor, gauntlet, leg armor, kneepad and boot all bore the images of the following cards too, also respectively: Fusion Eagle, Time Scarab, Beat Lion, Metal Trilobite, Thunder Deer and Kick Locust.

Jinx and Kyo's eyes went wide at Draco's newest transformation.

"Woah," Kyo whistled.

"This is…King Form?" Jinx said in surprise. Not what she'd expected at all. Draco looked like an imperial Knight clad in a suit of golden armor. He was _her_ Golden Knight.

The creature charged quickly at Draco but was blocked by Draco's sword. The gauntlet bearing the image of Beat Lion then ignited and Draco threw his fist, sending the creature flying and crashing into a wall. It was lodged inside the wall, the shape of its body imprinting on the surface with cracks around it.

"Power," Draco said as he stared at his hand, "I…can feel it…coursing through me." He looked as the creature had pulled itself out of the wall and was walking towards Draco. Draco then announced, "The Evolved Warrior. The Golden Knight with the power of a King and the blade that shall slay all evil. I am Draco, King Form! KENZAN!" As if by magic, 5 cards (Category 10, Jack, Queen, King and Ace of Spades) flew out of his armor and into his hand. He then gripped the handle of his new sword and slid in the 5 cards. The sword announced each and every one of the cards as they were slid inside the sword, one-by-one.

"SPADE 10!"

"SPADE JACK!"

"SPADE QUEEN!"

"SPADE KING!"

"SPADE ACE!"

It then announced the name of the attack, "**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!**" The sword, the King Dragon Blade, glowed gold as energy surged through it. Draco gripped the sword tightly and prepared to strike down his opponent.

The creature ran towards Draco but then 5 large projections resembling the 5 cards Draco had just activated arranged themselves in a long row in front of him. He looked at the creature coming at him and then swung his sword and released a blast of energy that flowed through all 5 of the giant card projections and then the blast grew. The energy impacted with the creature and there was a powerful explosion of energy.

Jinx and Kyo felt as if a great wind was blowing them back as the energy exploded all around. Then, as soon as it started, it was gone. The creature left nothing behind except two smoking footprints from where it stood as it accepted the attack. It had been totally vaporized.

Leo's armor had vanished and then he fell on his knees, breathing out, "Yat…ta…" before he fainted.

Kyo, Jinx and Mahiro ran up to him. "This guy passes out more than I do," said Kyo.

"We gotta get him back to his room," said Jinx.

Kyo nodded and rested Leo on his shoulder. "And, Kyo…" said Mahiro. "No one passes out more than _you_ do."

* * *

Slade had witnessed the whole thing and grew even more intrigued. "So, this is him at his strongest. Interesting…" He then watched as a woman came out of the hospital and helped the two teens carry Leo back inside. Slade's single eye was trained on the woman. He figured that the woman, being Leo's mother, would be the perfect incentive to get Leo to join his side. He was looking for a new apprentice and if his assumptions were correct, Leo had the raw power he needed for his goals.

Yes…to control the king…would mean controlling everything…

* * *

The Titans and the other Advent Knights had arrived at the hospital after Jinx had called them. Kyo was present too. Leo was lying in bed, exhausted from the battle with the mysterious creature. All the Titans and the three Advent Knights were in the room. Jinx had told them what'd happened.

"So, he fused with his Category King then," Desmond said in thought. '_King Form…Hm…_'

"Not exactly," Takada said and everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean, Takada?" Robin asked.

"From what Jinx told me, it would appear that he did not just fuse with his Category King. He also fused with all the other Beast Spirits he had sealed," Takada reported. Everyone looked surprised. "And that is not exactly a good thing."

"How can that be bad?" Beast Boy asked, "He got stronger, right?"

"Greenie, the Advent System allows us to transform into Advent Knight by fusing us with the Category Ace," Kat reminded. "It fuses into our own DNA. When either my otouto-chan or Takada here change to Jack Form, they fuse with another Beast Spirit to attain that form."

"I originally theorized that Leo would only fuse with his Category King if he used it with his Absorber," Takada added. "But, I was mistaken. Leo is able to attain King Form by fusing with all the 13 sealed Beast Spirits in his possession. He fused his DNA with 13 of them. That shouldn't be possible because a fusion like that would be too unstable."

"Unstable? As in…dangerous?" Starfire inquired.

"Sounds like it," Raven said.

Takada had brought along his laptop and turned it on. On the screen were 3D diagrams of the four Advent Knights: Draco, Mimic, Pluto and Shadow. Takada explained to them, "The reason the four of us are able to fuse with the Category Ace Beast Spirits and transform is because of one factor; our Fusion Synchronization Ratio, or FSR. You can also call it our Fusion Sync Rate." He pointed to a series of numbers under the Knights' images which also included their stats.

These were the following FSR's:

Pluto: 5,500 FSR

Shadow: 6,700 FSR

Mimic: 6,400 FSR

And Draco: 10, 789 FSR…The highest. Everyone gawked at the numbers in shock.

"Woah, they go _that_ high up?" Kat said in shock. Desmond was equally surprise.

"Not normally," Takada shook his head. "Leo has an abnormally high FSR," Takada informed them. "And these are only the average numbers."

"_That's_ average?" Cyborg blurted out. Leo's average was a lot higher than the other Knights.

"That is the reason why he was able to attain King Form so easily."

"He was in pain at first, though," Jinx said, remembering his screams of pain. There was no way she could forget those screams as he changed to King Form.

Takada replied, "His body was probably trying to get used to the new power."

Desmond, on the other hand, was thinking, '_If I am able to accumulate a higher Fusion Sync Rate, I may be able to attain King Form as well_.'

"He's still getting used to the transformation though. That's why he's asleep right now."

"We better give him some rest then," Robin said, "Let's go."

"I'm staying to keep him company," Jinx volunteered as she pulled up chair and sat down, gazing at her boyfriend.

"Take care of him, Jinx," Kat said with a smile, "Just don't go into bed with him," she teased. Jinx blushed bright red but…that idea didn't sound too bad at all.

Kyo just stood there deep in thought. '_Leo's gotten a lot stronger since we last saw each other. That King Form was simply amazing. Even at full strength there is no way I could beat him without losing control. He could definitely be a valuable ally, especially with __**him**__ still alive. But he's lost control before, so I better keep an eye on him…'_

"So," Takada began, getting Kyo's attention, "I see that you know Leo's secret and possibly ours as well." Takada frowned. "You know, you should have your memory erased just like after what happened during that graduation ceremony."

"Sorry to disappoint but I don't know any of you except for Leo and Kat. They were friends of mine. I knew their identities long before graduation. However, my memory was repressed so I had no memory of those events until recently. And if you even try to erase my memories…" Kyo drew his sword out. "I'll make you regret it." The Titans looked at him in surprise. He let out a sigh and sheathed his sword.

"Just who are you?" asked Kat suspiciously.

"Geez, Kat, you forgot too?" Kyo sighed again. "My name's Kyo. And let me ask you something, did that King guy seem familiar to you?"

"I guess," said Kat with a shrug. "He did seem sort of familiar."

"What about Kanenone Gakuen? Name sound at all familiar?"

"My otouto-chan and I went there for a few weeks when some Beast Spirits showed up. What about it?"

"What about Mika or the Mibu?"

"Just what are you talking about?" asked Kat, becoming irritated.

"Nothing… I'll talk to you and Leo later when he wakes up."

* * *

Later…

Takada was alone in his room in Café La Salle as he held a cell phone to his ear. He was talking to someone on the other end, "Yes, sir. I understand. I'll keep my eye on the two of them. Don't worry, I won't fail you sir." He then disconnected his call and stared at his laptop screen. '_So far, Draco has all his cards. He also has a King Form now which makes him incredibly powerful. He can either be an asset…or a threat_.' Takada frowned.

And if Draco ever did become a threat, Pluto would have to deal with him accordingly. All that power…it was just too dangerous for one person to have.

Also, Kyo was someone he would need to keep an eye on too. He seemed to know something and it involved the twins. Kyo was one of those people who knew too much for their own good.

* * *

Kyo and Mahiro were standing outside the hospital. They were under Leo's window and looking up at it. "Should we just tell them about the past?" asked Mahiro.

"No," Kyo objected, "They need to remember on their own." He explained, "If we were to tell them it could be too much for them to handle, especially with Leo's currently weakened state."

"If you're sure…"

"Yeah, Leo and Kat were good friends of ours, but they need to remember on their own…"

* * *

Leo slowly woke up from his sleep and looked over to his side to see Jinx asleep on the chair she was sitting on, leaning over the back (she was sitting on it backwards) with her arms folded on the backrest and resting her head in her arms. She looked so adorable sleeping like that.

He had another dream again, a strange one this time. It was strange because it seemed all too real…like an old memory.

'_Yuusuke, Midori, Futaba Wakaba, Reika, Bacchi-Gu, Ichiban-Boshi, Tenjin, Yukimura, Mizuki, Muramasa, Mika…Who are these people? Why do I feel like I know them?_' he pondered mentally. Another name came to mind, _'Nobunaga…_' For some reason the mere thought of that name made Leo feel the same hatred he held towards King. Then, another name came up, '_Sanae…_' He was unable to remember why she was important to him but that name made him feel like how he felt for Jinx. Was this Sanae person someone he cared for dearly?

Kyo and Mahiro seemed to know something. As soon as he got out of the hospital, he would find them and get his answers. He just wasn't sure if he was going to like them.

Looking over at Jinx, he decided to do something to help her get comfortable.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Well, that's the first chap of the sequel. What do you think?

Shadow Element 13: Just to let you all know my OCs will have a large impact on this story, including a currently unknown face from Leo's past. Now, on with the preview…!

Preview: Desmond has become envious of Leo's ability to go into King Form and attempts to do the same... Meanwhile, Leo has been discharged and he goes with Kat to find Kyo and Mahiro to find some answers. However a strangely familiar enemy interrupts their meeting.

Episode 2: Memories

New Form:

**Draco King**** Form**

**Attained By:** Accomplished by the usage of the Advent Absorber, Category King of Spades (Evolution Qinglong) and Category Queen of Spades (Absorb Capricorn). He first slides the Queen of Spades into the Absorber before slashing through the King of Spades through the Absorber. All of his cards will then fly around him and slam into his body to create new armor.

**Armor Alterations:** His armor is gold, sapphire and bronze. He has red eyes and three horns that form a crown. On his armor are bronze depictions of his cards except for the chest area that has a sapphire gem with a golden dragon in it.

**Advantages:** Stronger defense and attack capabilities. Gains a new sword called the King Dragon Blade.

**Side Effects:** The new form drains him and when he changes back into human form he passes out. May also be able to use the power of all 13 of his sealed Beast Spirits since he fused with them but it is still too early to tell.

Draco's Complete Card List:

Ace of Spades: Change Seiryu  
Function: Transforms Leo into Advent Knight Draco.

2 of Spades: Slash Lizard (400 FP)  
Function: Increases the slashing power of the Seiryu Blade.

3 of Spades: Beat Lion (600 FP)  
Function: Increases the power of a forward punch.

4 of Spades: Tackle Boar (800 FP)  
Function: Increases the power of a tackle.

5 of Spades: Kick Locust (1000 FP)  
Function: Increases the power of a flying kick.

6 of Spades: Thunder Deer (1200 MP)  
Function: Adds thunder/electric element to an attack.

7 of Spades: Metal Trilobite (1600 DP)  
Function: Adds additional layer of metal to Draco's armor for protection.

8 of Spades: Magnet Buffalo (1400 MP)  
Function: Gives Draco magnetic abilities.

9 of Spades: Mach Cheetah (1600 MP)  
Function: Increases Draco's speed

10 of Spades: Time Scarab (2200 MP)  
Function: Manipulates time (slow down time, speed up time, reverse time, time travel and freeze time).

Jack of Spades: Fusion Eagle (+2400 AP)  
Function: This card can charge the AP of the Seiryu Blade for attacks and can be used by Draco along with the Absorb Capricorn card to obtain Jack Form when activated by the Advent Absorber.

Queen of Spades: Absorb Capricorn (+2000 AP)  
Function: This card can charge the AP of the Seiryu Blade for attacks and can also be used with the Advent Absorber to enable Draco to obtain either Jack Form or King Form.

King of Spades: Evolution Qinglong (+4600 AP)  
Function: This card can charge the AP of the Seiryu Blade for attacks and can be used by Draco along with the Absorb Capricorn card to obtain King Form when activated by the Advent Absorber.

**New Combo:**

Royal Straight Flush (11,200 AP)

Cards Used: Time Scarab, Fusion Eagle, Absorb Capricorn, Evolution Qinglong, Change Seiryu.

Description: All of the following cards are inserted into the King Dragon Blade in the above order. Then, 5 large projections of the cards appear in front of Draco KF (King Form) in a row. Draco will either run through the projections to execute a powerful and devastating slash attack or swing his sword to send a burst of energy through the card projections and obliterate the enemy.


	42. Episode 42: Memories

Takada was alone in his room in Café La Salle as he held a cell phone to his ear. He was talking to someone on the other end, "Yes, sir. I understand. I'll keep my eye on the two of them. Don't worry, I won't fail you sir." He then disconnected his call and stared at his laptop screen. '_So far, Draco has all his cards. He also has a King Form now which makes him incredibly powerful. He can either be an asset…or a threat_.' Takada frowned.

And if Draco ever did become a threat, Pluto would have to deal with him accordingly. All that power…it was just too dangerous for one person to have.

Also, Kyo was someone he would need to keep an eye on too. He seemed to know something and it involved the twins. Kyo was one of those people who knew too much for their own good.

* * *

Kyo and Mahiro stood outside Leo's room. "Should we just tell them about the past?" asked Mahiro.

"No," Kyo objected. "They need to remember on their own." Kyo explained, "If we were to tell them it could be too much for them to handle, especially with Leo's currently weakened state."

"If you're sure…"

"Yeah, Leo and Kat were good friends of ours, but they need to remember on their own…"

* * *

Leo slowly woke up from his sleep and looked over to his side to see Jinx asleep on the chair she was sitting on, leaning over the back (she was sitting on it backwards) with her arms folded on the backrest and resting her head in her arms. She looked so adorable sleeping like that.

He had another dream again, a strange one this time. It was strange because it seemed all too real…like an old memory.

'_Yuusuke, Midori, Futaba Wakaba, Reika, Bacchi-Gu, Ichiban-Boshi, Tenjin, Yukimura, Mizuki, Muramasa, Mika…Who are these people? Why do I feel like I know them?_' he pondered mentally. Another name came to mind, _'Nobunaga…_' For some reason the mere thought of that name made Leo feel the same hatred he held towards King. Then, another name came up, '_Sanae…_' He was unable to remember why she was important to him but that name made him feel like how he felt for Jinx. Was this Sanae person someone he cared for dearly?

Kyo and Mahiro seemed to know something. As soon as he got out of the hospital, he would find them and get his answers. He just wasn't sure if he was going to like them.

Looking over at Jinx, he decided to do something to help her get comfortable.

* * *

**Episode 42: Memories**

_Draco was fighting against a strange humanoid creature. It looked human yet at the same time, it looked like a demon. It had long red hair and blood red eyes. It also had fangs and claws, as well as a glowing red scar in the shape of a cross on its back. "__**Come now, boy, I know you can fight better than that!**__" The creature charged at him. Draco blocked with his sword._

"_Please! Get a hold of yourself!" pleaded Draco._

"_**Fool! I am in control!**__" It slashed at Draco with its claws. It knocked Leo back with a kick to the head that sent the Knight flying. Draco stood up, his helmet cracked. He looked at his sister, green blood dripping from her wounds. He heard rustling in the bushes. The two combatants turned to see a girl with long black hair and black eyes._

"_Leo-kun!" screamed the girl._

"_**Perfect… now we have an audience,**__" said the demon with a sly grin. He leapt in the air to attack the girl._

"_NO!" screamed Draco._

* * *

Leo snapped awake, "Sanae-chan!" he screamed. He sat up in his bed and groaned in pain, clutching his head '_Was that a dream…? Or a memory?_' He then felt something stir next to him and looked over to the side to see his sleeping companion.

Jinx was sleeping next to him in bed. The previous night, he had carried her into his bed to help her get comfortable. Having her so close to him last night made him feel strange, but in a good way. She was just so soft and she smelled nice as well. He was relieved to see that his scream had not caused her to wake up. He then decided to lie back down and she then instinctively began to snuggle against him. He looped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer and she rested her head against his chest.

That was when the door flew open, "Ohayo, otouto…chan?" Kat was either seeing a hallucination or this was real. Leo had a girl in bed with him…Leo had a girl in bed with him…LEO HAD A FRIGGIN GIRL IN BED WITH HIM!

Leo looked up and smiled, "Ohayo, onee-chan."

Kat quirked an eyebrow and said, "Um…otouto-chan, you do know you have Jinx sleeping in bed with you, right?"

"Hai, I do," Leo nodded, "So?"

"You do know that sleeping together like that will give people the wrong idea, right?"

"I don't care," he replied, "Jinxy-chan was sleeping on a chair and I wanted to help her get comfortable."

"Is that all?" Kat asked skeptically. '_I bet she's comfortable now,_' she chuckled mentally, '_But wait till she wakes up._' Kat then pulled up a chair, crossed her arms and legs to watch the show. She had also brought along some fresh fruit (she couldn't cook so this was the safer option). She then began, "Hey, otouto-chan, did Kyo talk to you about that old school we went to together? You know, the isolated one, Kanenone Gakuen."

"Hai, he did," Leo nodded, "But I have trouble remembering a few details there. Did we have friends there?"

"I'm not so sure," Kat frowned, "I mean, did we even interact with anybody? Or were we only hanging out by ourselves?" she scratched her head, "Kuso…my head hurts! Kyo knows something, and we have to find out what."

Jinx began to stir and then her eyes opened a bit. She was then looking deeply into a pair of emerald green eyes. "Ohayo, Jinxy-chan," Leo greeted.

'_Here it comes_,' Kat thought.

It took her 5 seconds to realize she was in bed with a boy and then she reacted accordingly. Jinx let out a surprised shriek and picked up Leo by the collar and threw him out of the bed and crashing into the wall before he fell in a heap. He now sported a bump on his head and his eyes were in swirls.

'_Nice throw_,' Kat complimented mentally.

Jinx began breathing hard, but then sat up straight and then realized what she'd done, "Oh my God! Leo!" She jumped out of bed and tended to him. "Are you alright?"

"Okaasan said this…Pain is only intense if you think about it…Itai…" Leo groaned.

Kat just chuckled at the scene but then the face of Kyo came up in her mind, '_Time to pay that guy a visit, but after Leo gets discharged. He wants answers as much as I do._' The doctor walked in, looking at his charts.

"Okay, Mr. Narukawa, you are free to go." The doctor left not noticing Leo on the floor with a bump on his head.

"That guy needs glasses," Kat muttered as she looked to see Leo still out of it and Jinx trying to wake him up.

* * *

Kyo and Mahiro were waiting outside the hospital for Leo and Kat. "Are you sure we should be waiting out here?" asked Mahiro.

"Hai, when Leo gets discharged today we'll be waiting right here. Hopefully Leo and Kat will have regained some memory." They stood there waiting. Eventually, Kat, Leo and Jinx walked out. "And there they are."

"It's a good thing mama paid for your medical bills in advance, otouto-chan," Kat commented.

"Hai, I agree," Leo nodded in agreement, "There was even enough for the bump I had on my head."

Jinx looked sheepish and apologized, "Sorry about that, Leo."

Leo dismissed it, "Daijoubu. It was my fault anyway."

"Good, you're both here," Kyo said to the twins. Leo greeted Kyo politely.

"Ohayo, Kyo-san," Leo bowed.

"Okay, Kyo, tell us what's going on," demanded Kat.

"First, tell me how much you two remember," replied Kyo.

"Well, we remember the school but not interacting with anyone there," answered Leo.

"And that's all?" asked Mahiro.

"Hai," answered Leo.

"Now, Kyo, tell us what you…" Kat was interrupted when nearly a hundred people in white robes surrounded them.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up…" said Kyo with a smirk as he drew his sword.

"You know these guys, Kyo?" asked Kat as she instinctively got into a battle stance.

"Unfortunately," said Kyo.

One of the men pointed at Kyo. "Demon Child, we have come for you."

Kyo just smirked. "Then come and get me."

The figures went on the attack.

* * *

Desmond was in his apartment, in a room specially made for training. Standing in front of him were his three Royal friends; Shima, Daichi and Hikaru.

"Desmond-nii, you sure you want to do this?" Hikaru asked fearfully. Desmond gave her a cold gaze.

"I need power and if I am able attain King Form I will have it," Desmond replied.

"Power isn't everything, Desmond," Shima advised, "Trust me on this."

"Forgive me, Mr. Shima, but this is something I need to do," Desmond told Shima, regretfully. "You all ready?" The three Royals in human form nodded reluctantly. Actually, Daichi was bobbing his head. He was asleep, _again_.

"I just hope you know what you're doing," Shima said in deep concern for the Knight of Genbu.

"Henshin," Desmond commanded.

"CHANGE GENBU!"

He drew three Blank Seal cards and threw them at the three Royals. They stuck onto them and sealed them before flying into his hand.

The Jack of Clubs: Fusion Elephant (Daichi). It depicted a golden elephant.

The Queen of Clubs: Absorb Tiger (Hikaru). It depicted two top halves of a tiger connected at the middle, facing different directions.

The King of Clubs: Evolution Xuanwu (Shima). It depicted a turtle with a golden club symbol on the back its shell.

Shadow detached his shell shield and strapped it onto his left arm. It appeared that his shield was also an Advent Absorber. He stored the Category Jack first for later use and gazed at the Category Queen and King.

"Time to behold, my King Form," Shadow said before sliding the cards into his shield/Advent Absorber.

"ABSORB QUEEN!" it announced after he slid in the Queen of Clubs. He then, without hesitation, slashed through the King of Clubs. "EVOLUTION KING!"

Shadow could feel the power coursing through his as his armor glowed, '_Yes, I can feel it, yes…_' But then, something went wrong. His body crackled with electricity as he staggered and stumbled, groaning in pain. He thought it would pass but it only got worse as he started to scream, loud. "AAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Walter, alarmed by the screaming, burst into the room to see his young master in pain. "Master Desmond!"

Suddenly, Shadow's armor shattered and vanished before he was thrown against the wall violently. The Jack, Queen and King of Club cards then all unsealed themselves and the Royals appeared again in human form and were shocked at what they saw.

"Desmond-nii!" Hikaru cried.

"Desmond!" Shima shouted in panic. '_I knew it was a bad idea!_'

Desmond was lying against the wall, unconscious and his head was bleeding. "We need to get him medical attention!" Walter said.

"No...hospital," Desmond whispered weakly.

"But, sir…" Walter insister.

"No...hospital," Desmond repeated. Daichi lifted the boy up and carried him out of his room. Hikaru on the other hand had picked up Desmond's Advent Buckle and then looked up at Shima.

"Shima," Hikaru said, tears in her eyes, "Will Desmond-nii be alright?"

Shima just remained silent but with a grim look on his face. He followed Walter and Daichi out of the room and Hikaru went with him soon after.

'_I better call Raven,'_ Hikaru thought before she went to the phone to call Titans Tower. _'She'd want to see him.'_

* * *

Jinx was throwing hexes left and right at the white robed figures as she expertly dodged their attacks by 'dancing' away. Leo was temporarily entranced by her dancing but he was able to concentrate again on the attackers as he sent them flying with an air blast.

Kat was throwing ice and fire arrows at her targets. She didn't want to kill them, but hurting them was another option. At the same time, she'd alerted the Titans and they should be arriving any minute. When green blasts of energy rained from the skies, she knew that it was Starfire and with her were the other Titans, minus Raven for some reason. Terra was with the team too as she floated on a boulder and started raining rock down on the figures.

"It was about time, Tweety!" Kat called.

"TITANS, GO!" Robin ordered, ignoring Kat's comment.

Kyo expertly slashed at the figures. One attacked from behind but was knocked away by a starbolt. He nodded at Starfire then went back on the offensive. Cyborg was knocking the figures way with sonic blasts. "Just who are these guys?!" exclaimed Cyborg. Beast Boy turned into an elephant and slammed into several of the warriors. He then changed back.

"Who cares, we're still kicking their butts!" exclaimed Beast Boy. One soldier appeared behind him posed to strike a killing blow, but stopped when he felt a cold piece of metal slice into his skull. Beast Boy turned to see Kyo's sword embedded in the soldiers head. Everyone stared at him as he removed his blade. He smirked.

"Who's next?" The troops started backing away and escaped. "Mibu cowards."

"You…killed him," Robin pointed out as Kyo wiped the blood off his blade and sheathed his sword.

"I know what you're thinking, Robin," Kyo said as he placed his fallen sunglasses back over his red eyes, "And frankly speaking, I don't really care."

"But, you killed that man," Robin said. He'd been raised to never take a life. Though, he'd had come close a few time when it involved a certain one eyed criminal, he would try to never allow those urges to overtake him.

"And saved your friend's life," Kyo pointed out.

"Well, thanks, dude," Beast Boy said, but he was still a little unnerved.

"It doesn't matter! You killed a man! We're taking you back to the Tower," Robin said to Kyo, commanding him, "We want some answers."

"Hey, Tweety!" Kat cut in, "We want some answers from him first!"

"Kat, this is no time to argue," Robin said seriously, "This friend of yours just murdered a man."

"He wasn't human," Kyo said. Everyone stared at him in confusion. "The one you claimed I killed, he wasn't human."

"But, he appeared to be human," Starfire said.

"So do you, but you're an alien," replied Kyo.

"I even scanned the body," Cyborg said, pointing to his scanners.

"Looks can be deceiving," Mahiro supported Kyo's claim, "The Mibu are deceptive and duplicitous. They are able to fool anyone with _their_ creations."

Leo was silent the whole time. The way Kyo fought was bringing back another memory. He was seeing himself fighting **against** Kyo. He shook his head. This was all too weird for him. Jinx noticed his distress and went to ask him how he was.

"You okay?" Jinx asked.

"Daijoubu," he replied. He was obviously lying and thus not alright, but he didn't want to worry the girl.

"Well, you can explain to us who these Mibu are when we get back to the Tower," Robin said to Kyo and Mahiro.

"Tweety!" Kat cried.

"_Tweety?_" Kyo repeated, chuckling. Mahiro giggled as well.

Suddenly, Robin's communicator beeped and he picked it up before flipping it open, "Robin here." Raven's face was on the screen and she didn't look calm, "Raven, what's going on?"

"_Robin_," Raven began, "_I think we have a problem here_." Kat was looking over Robin's shoulder to see as Raven raised up a Blank Seal card. "_It got loose_."

* * *

(A few minutes previously)

There was a knock at the door and Hikaru quickly opened it up. "I'm glad you're here, Raven," Hikaru said to the hooded Azarathean.

"How is he?" Raven asked, worriedly. Hikaru had called Raven about Desmond and the girl had flown over as fast as she could.

"Follow me." Hikaru led Raven over to Desmond's room. They passed by Daichi who was sleeping on the couch and then entered the room where Desmond was lying in his bed, unconscious, with both Shima and Walter tending to him. He had bruises on him and a bandage around his head. On a nearby table lay Desmond's Genbu Advent Buckle.

"Ah, Miss Roth," Walter acknowledged and greeted, "Welcome."

Shima greeted her as well.

"How is he?" Raven asked as she went over to see the unconscious Knight of Genbu. They then explained to her what's happened and she looked shocked. "He tried to do what? Why didn't you stop him?"

"Master Desmond is quite stubborn, Miss Roth," Walter explained, "Quite like his father. We couldn't really stop him when he sets his mind on a goal."

"He wanted power, plain and simple, and this is what happened," Shima added guiltily. He felt it was his fault since Desmond was trying to gain King Form.

"Takada told us that the King Form is unstable," Raven reported to them, "Only Leo was able to access it because of his _abnormally_ high Fusion Sync Rate."

"Well, Desmond was not going to let that stop him," Shima replied.

"Where's his buckle?" Raven asked and Hikaru handed the device over to Raven. "I'm going to be holding on to this. I don't want him getting hurt again." She then ejected the card in the buckle and her eyes held a look of surprise. "Alright, where is his Ace card?"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion. Hikaru replied, "But, isn't that his Ace card?"

Raven shook her head and showed them the card she'd ejected. The card was blank.

The Genbu Beast Spirit was free.

* * *

(Back to the present)

"NANI!?" Kat shrieked. "Oh, that baka kameyarou! He's just released a Category Ace!"

"Category Ace?" Mahiro questioned, "Is that bad?"

"There's a reason why the Category Ace cards were not supposed to be unsealed. They are the best fighters amongst the Beast Spirits!"

"And, if this is like the last time this happened, we'll be in for a fight of our lives," Leo added.

"Last time?" Kyo asked, "Like this has happened before?"

"A while back in Tokyo, our own Category Aces were unsealed and we had to unseal them ourselves. It was not easy," Kat said. "It took the Sailor Senshi and the Celestial Knights helping us to finally seal them."

"The Sailor Senshi? You mean those girls in short skirts and sailor suits?" Kyo blurted out.

"Can you people tell me what's going on?" Robin asked impatiently. Kat and Leo had run off. "Hey, you two!"

"No time, Tweety!" Kat shouted back.

"We have to seal this Beast Spirit before it's too late!" Leo added.

But, what if it was already too late?

* * *

A mysterious figure walked out of an alley. It was clad from head to toe in black armor. It had a theme in it, which was a turtle. However, it did not look overly bulky. It had a turtle shell on its back as well as turtle shell shaped shields on its shoulders. Its head resembled a turtle's but with sickly green eyes and on its head was a Club symbol. The symbol was also on its shields and shell.

"_I am finally free_," the Genbu Beast Spirit spoke in its tongue as he stared at his hands. "_So much has changed. How long have I been imprisoned?_" He stared at the tall buildings. "_This…isn't right. Where is my home?_" He walked out of the alley and into the streets. As soon as he was seen, people began screaming in terror at the 'monster'. He stared curiously at these strange yet familiar creatures. "_Humans? These are humans?_" He heard them all screaming and he grew irritated. "_Silence…_" they continued screaming in panic, "_I said silence_…" They didn't stop screaming. "_SILENCE!_"

As soon as he shouted in anger, vines erupted from the ground, sending rubble and stone flying as the vines lashed out at everyone and everything. A bench was crushed under a large vine as some unlucky people were smashed into buildings and through windows. Cars were sent flying by the vines that erupted from the ground. People screamed in terror as they tried to escape from the monster.

"_Yes…run! RUN AWAY YOU PATHETIC CREATURES!_" the Genbu Beast Spirit shouted victoriously, watching the people run away from him. He laughed out loud.

"Fuujin!" exclaimed Draco as he sent a blast of wind at the Beast Spirit; however it had no affect on him.

"_Is that the best you can do, Ryu?"_ asked the Beast Spirit. He shot several vines at Draco but they exploded into flames.

"_Don't even try it!"_ exclaimed Mimic, speaking the Beast Spirit's language.

"_Zaku, my how you and Ryu have weakened over the past 10,000 years," _Genbu snorted arrogantly. Draco was surprised that his sister could speak the Beast Spirit's language. The Genbu Beast Spirit then realized something, "_Hold on, you only resemble them to an extent, but you aren't them! You simply have their powers… But that won't save you!_"

"Onee-chan, what is he saying?" Draco asked his sister, recovering from his shock.

"Brace yourself," was her reply.

"Titans! GO!" exclaimed Robin as he and the others went on the attack. Kyo, not belonging to any team, just did what he did best and charged at the Beast Spirit. Raven appeared behind the group with Takada, Hikaru, Daichi, and Shima. Kyo was the first to attack, slashing his blade at the Beast Spirit.

The Genbu Beast Spirit protected itself with his shoulder shields before grabbing Kyo by the throat with a vine and throwing him aside. Starfire rained starbolts upon the Beast Spirit but his armored hide protected it from any damage. He formed a large ball of water over his head and threw it at Starfire. She was splashed by the explosive ball of H2O and sent falling to the ground. Robin caught her and laid her down gently before throwing his birdarangs. They were deflected but blew up when they did. The Genbu Beast Spirit rushed out of the smoke cloud to slam into Robin with a tackle but got tackled by Cyborg instead and smashed through a window. He dug himself out but his eyes widened when a large green elephant trumpeted and smashed into him, its weight pressing on top of him.

The green elephant's eyes widened when it began to rise up and was then thrown with great strength…over Raven and the Club Royals. Beast Boy fell on top of Raven but he'd changed into human form just in time when he collided with the girl.

"Um…sorry?" Beast Boy said nervously.

"Get off," she said in a threatening manner and he hastily did.

The Genbu Beast Spirit shot a torrent of water at the heroes, sending them flying. Starfire and Raven took to the air and rained on him with emerald and dark energy. Draco on the other hand just blasted the stream of water with lightning. The water conducted the bolt and electrocuted the Beast Spirit. Mimic froze the water and rose it high above her head before throwing the ice at the Beast Spirit. The Genbu Beast Spirit threw a fist and the ice shattered, raining hail stones on everyone.

"_Is that all you pathetic creatures got!?_" the Genbu Beast Spirit jeered, "You _are weak! Is this the legacy of the Human Beast Spirit!? Hah!_"

"_Stop this now, Gen_!" Shima shouted, speaking in the Beast Spirit's tongue.

"_Oh, I remember you_," Gen said, his eyes narrowed, "_All of you. The Elephant, Tiger and Xuanwu. Why don't you all join me?_"

"_How about no?_" Hikaru responded, growling.

Daichi spoke in a deep voice, "_We're going to be putting you back where you belong._" He then yawned.

Gen challenged, "_I'd like to see you all try._"

"Gladly!" Hikaru responded before morphing into her true Beast Spirit form, shocking Kyo, but not the Titans as they knew who she was. Shima and Daichi then revealed their true forms as well.

Shima's Beast Spirit form, the Xuanwu Beast Spirit, was similar to Gen's, except that his armor was obsidian and green. He too had shields on his shoulders but they were spiked, as well as the shell on his back. The shins had fins on them as well as his forearms. On his head was a helmet with two horns that looked like a crown and his eyes were blue. He also had a turtle-like face. A Club symbol was on his chest.

Daichi's Beast Spirit form, the Elephant Beast Spirit, had green skin covered in green armor. He was also incredibly muscular. He had large boot-clad feet and claws too. The armor covered his chest, shoulders and forearms and he also wore black leather pants. His face was in a black mask with tusks on the side and large elephant ears. His trunk wrapped around his neck and dangled behind him. He was armed with a war-hammer and Morning Star, both weapons connected by a length of chain.

The three Club Royal Beast Spirits then charged upon the Genbu Beast Spirits. Shima revealed his weapon, a glaive, and started to attack ferociously, slashing at his Category Ace counterpart. Hikaru slashed with her claws as she rushed around to claw at him repeatedly. Daichi swung his hammer, hard, smashing it against the strong shields of the Genbu Beast Spirit.

Kyo was the first to speak up, "You never told me you were friends with monsters."

"You never asked," Mimic replied smugly.

"You still talk like that?" asked Kyo with a deadpan expression.

"Of course," said Mimic.

"Go, Hikaru!" Cyborg shouted out, cheering for the girl he'd gone to prom to. Honestly, he liked her style.

"Yes, Friend Shima, Friend Daichi and Friend Hikaru!" Starfire cheered, "Kick his butt!"

"Shouldn't we be helping them?" Robin questioned.

"Doesn't look like it, Robin," Beast Boy responded, witnessing as the Genbu Beast Spirit was receiving a beating of his life. "They seem to be doing alright."

"Besides, they are only fighting like they'd done over 10,000 years ago," Draco spoke sagely, "Like the Battle Game demands it."

'_This is amazing. Not only have Kat and Leo become stronger, but they also allied themselves with Beast Spirits… It's strange, but it feels almost natural to see them working together. Looks like I have even more allies now…_' thought Kyo.

Raven eyes just watched but her mind and heart were elsewhere, '_Desmond…_'

* * *

Walter opened the door with a tray that had a bowl on it and said, "Sir, I have brought you a bowl of soup and-" he then dropped the tray, shattering the bowl and spilling the soup. "Sir?"

Desmond's bed was empty and the Genbu Buckle was also gone.

"Oh, dear, this is not good," Walter said worriedly.

* * *

The Dark Club came racing towards the scene, its black coated Rider driving it like a bat out of hell. '_Must get my Category Ace back._' It was Desmond, and he was obsessed as he accelerated and dashed towards the battle. "You're mine, Genbu Beast Spirit!"

* * *

"_ENOUGH!_" the Genbu Beast Spirit roared furiously before he sent Shima, Hikaru and Daichi flying and smashing into a building with his vines. He then wrapped the vines around their bodies. The Club Royals struggled but were being thrashed, bashed and thrown around like rag dolls by the Genbu Beast Spirit.

"Okay, they need help!" Robin spoke up.

"What was your first clue?" Kyo asked, getting his sword ready.

"TITANS, G-huh? Robin commanded but was halted as a motorcycle came racing by and then rammed into the Genbu Beast Spirit, sending him toppling down on his back. The vines unraveled around the Club Royals before they fell to the ground but were saved when a large leaf acted as a trampoline to break their fall.

The Genbu Beast Spirit struggled back up and looked up to see who had interfered. The rider spun his bike back around and kicked the stand down before removing his helmet. The Genbu Beast Spirit eyed the rider in recognition. "_You…my host!_"

Desmond dismounted from his bike and held up a Blank Seal card, "You're going back where you belong!" He summoned his Genbu Staff.

"No, Desmond!" Raven shouted, running towards him, "He'll kill you!" The Genbu Beast Spirit smacked her away with a vine.

"Raven!" Desmond shouted, seeing the girl he was dating being sent sailing but was caught by Shima. He was relieved but was then angered at the Genbu Beast Spirit's actions. "You dare hurt her…I'm taking you down!" He charged but was sent flying by a torrent of water. Daichi blocked the torrent and Hikaru caught Desmond.

"He's hurt, bad," Hikaru said. Desmond still hadn't fully recovered from the incident earlier.

"Take him away," Daichi commanded and Hikaru listened to the Jack of Clubs. Shima watched over Desmond as Hikaru stood guard just incase she was needed to fight.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin shouted again and once again they went on the attack. Cyborg threw the Genbu Beast Spirit back with a sonic beam as Starfire blasted on it with starbolts. Robin threw several birdarangs in quick succession as Jinx threw her hexes. Terra was throwing stones at it. Raven, meanwhile, chanted to focus her powers.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she covered several overturned cars with her magical energy and levitated them around her before sending them flying like rockets. They blew up on impact with the Genbu Beast Spirit's body.

"Did they win?" Kyo asked.

"No, they didn't," Mimic replied as the Genbu Beast Spirit walked out of the smoke cloud.

Daichi twirled his Morning Star and sent balls of exploding energy at the Genbu Beast Spirit.

Kyo shouted, "Mizuchi!" and swung his sword to send a blade of wind at the creature. It didn't even cut it. Mimic was shooting arrows at the advancing Beast Spirit but they were being deflected by his powerful shields.

Draco's hand went over to his Advent Absorber. "This is the only way," he said. Jinx looked over to see her boyfriend ready to execute an upgrade.

"Leo?" Jinx asked.

"ABSORB QUEEN!"

"Time to evolve," Draco said before he swiped through his Category King.

"EVOLUTION KING!"

All his cards once again flew out and spun around him, glowing gold like his armor. The Titans stopped what they were doing and were transfixed by the sight as Draco began his transformation into King Form. The cards slammed into his body, forming his King Form's gold, sapphire and bronze armor and in a flash of light his Golden Dragon Blade appeared.

The Genbu Beast Spirit took notice of Draco and then decided, "_You are my worthy opponent! Fight me!_" He then began charging towards Draco. Draco summoned five cards: Slash Lizard (2 of Spades), Beat Lion (3 of Spades), Tackle Boar (4 of Spades), Kick Locust (5 of Spades) and Thunder Deer (6 of Spades). He caught the cards in his hand and slid them into his King Dragon Blade in the following order:

"SPADE 2!"

"SPADE 3!"

"SPADE 4!"

"SPADE 5!"

"SPADE 6!"

The King Dragon Blade then announced the name of the attack, "**STRAIGHT FLUSH!**" The 5 previous cards then projected themselves in front of him as his Seiryu Blade appeared in his other hand. The projections were then absorbed into both the King Dragon Blade and the Seiryu Blade. Draco's red eyes looked up to see the Genbu Beast Spirit charging at him, ready to throw a fist as Draco raised his swords to get ready. The Genbu Beast Spirit's fist made contact with Draco's chest but did nothing. The Beast Spirit then looked up to see Draco's eyes boring down on him before he swung both swords down vertically and slashed at the Beast Spirit with the energizes blades, ripping off sparks and spilling green blood. The force of the attack also sent out a powerful wave of energy that blew nearly everyone back. The Genbu Beast Spirit staggered backwards and looked at Draco, horrified before his body exploded and then he fell on the street, his body enflamed. Draco was about to throw a card to seal him but another card came flying past his head and stuck to the Genbu Beast Spirit's chest. The Ace of Clubs was then absorbed and sealed before the card flew back into Desmond's hand. By his side were the Club Royals.

"Let's go," Desmond said to the other Club Royals who had turned back to human form. As they turned to leave, however, they were stopped by a voice.

"Hey, kameyarou!" Mimic shouted out rudely and Desmond looked over his shoulder, "This is all your fault! This all happened because of you! What were you even thinking!?"

"Onee-chan…" Draco began.

"I had my reasons," was the reply Desmond gave her, "Nothing else." He then walked away from the scene, followed by Daichi, Shima and Hikaru, but Mimic wanted to run over and give him a piece of her mind. She was stopped in her tracks when Raven's hand was placed on her shoulder.

"I'll go talk to him later," Raven said with a serious expression on her face.

"Fine," Mimic sighed in agreement. "He's _your_ boyfriend."

Draco changed back to his human form, Leo, and was about to fall back due to exhaustion when Cyborg caught him. Leo was fast asleep now, fatigued from his transformation to King Form. Jinx admired him.

"He looks so peaceful sleeping like that," Jinx said with a sigh.

Robin looked at Kyo sternly. "Now, you're coming back to the Tower with us. We want some answers," ordered the Titans' leader.

"I got first dibs, Tweety," Mimic snapped.

"Fine," said Kyo. He looked at Mahiro. "Come on, Mahiro-chan." Kyo and Mahiro followed the Titans and the twin Knights.

"Sanae-chan…" mumbled Leo in his sleep.

"Sanae…?" questioned Jinx.

* * *

Meanwhile, 4 parties had been observing the fight. The first party was made up of 3 figures in nearly identical suits of armor. These were the Cerberus Knights.

"We should've been in that fight!" Spear complained. "I mean I wanted a piece of that action!"

"Well, they looked like they were handling things okay," Grave said with a shrug.

"Because you knew Draco would have your girlfriend's back," Archer teased. Grave said nothing and motioned for the 3 of them to leave.

The 2nd party was hidden in an alley. It was Pluto and he'd been observing the whole fight the entire time. "Better tell this to HQ," he said before he retreated into the alley.

The 3rd party was not too far away in another nearby alleyway. His face was concealed. He then disappeared into the darkness of that alley.

Finally, the 4th party was Slade. He'd been watching through one of his monitors in the comfort of his own lair, "How interesting…"

* * *

Later, at Titan's Tower…

"So, tell us everything," ordered Robin.

"No," stated Kyo flatly. Everyone looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean 'no?!'" demanded Robin.

"I mean that I won't tell you everything, just what you need to know." Kyo sighed. "The Mibu are an ancient clan that was determined to rule the world. About 6 months ago I defeated them and their leader, Oda Nobunaga. I thought I had killed him, but it looks like I was wrong. Those guys that we fought weren't human. They were created by the Mibu for the sole purpose of fighting. Consider them expendable soldiers, cannon fodder. They were never human to begin with. Any other questions?"

"Yeah, how do you know about my otouto-chan and me?" asked Kat.

"We went to school together," stated Kyo.

"We did?" Kat blinked.

"Yes, Kanenone Gakuen, but something happened…"

"What happened?" asked Kat.

"It turns out a mutual friend of ours was from the future. She gave her life energy to save the one she loved and had to return to the future. We found out from another friend that we weren't supposed to meet at that time, and thus had our memories repressed so Fate could take its natural path. It was as if you and Leo were never at the school and we never met. Mahiro and I left soon after. The Mibu had been attacking the school so we left so everyone there would be safe." Kat held her head and groaned. "A lot to take in, huh?"

Kat nodded, "Yeah. Boy, what else did we miss?"

"Sounds a bit farfetched, really," Raven spoke up, "But then again, things like this almost always happens to us."

"Well, it's the truth," Mahiro retorted. Then she had her eyes gazing at Kat, "And both you and your brother know that it's true. You can feel it, don't you?"

Jinx, meanwhile, was in deep thought, '_Who's Sanae?_' Hearing another girl's name escaping her boyfriend's lips made her feel a hint of pain and jealousy. She would need to know the facts from Kyo soon. He seemed to know quite a lot.

Suddenly, the alarm of the Tower blared and Robin went to the large monitor. He turned it on and his eyes widened. "Oh…no…" Kat walked over and so did the other Titans. On the screen there was a large dark cloud flying over the city. There was also another white cloud of something else. When the screen zoomed in, they realized that it was not a normal cloud. It was a swarm of Dark Roaches, thousands of them and another swarm of white colored Roaches that equaled in number.

"Someone better call the exterminator," Beast Boy gulped.

"Better call the army," Cyborg added.

Kyo pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number. "Akira, get the others, we're going to need all the help we can get…"

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: It looks like both Leo and Kat have a secret past that neither the two of them know about. Also, it looks like there's gonna be a large full scale battle. What do you think will happen next?

Shadow Element 13: Kyo seems to be the only person who truly knows Kat and Leo's past, but could he be hiding something? Well, in the next chap, you get to see his entire group in action, so please tell us what you think.

Preview to the next chap: A large swarm of Dark Roaches are on the attack and also a new swarm of Albino Roaches have come to join them as well. The Titans, Knights and Kyo's group go into the city to fight them. Leo is still recovering from his latest transformation to King Form so now it's Kat's turn as she receives her Category King.

Episode 3: Wild

**New Combo:**

Straight Flush (8000 AP)

Cards Used: Slash Lizard, Beat Lion, Tackle Boar, Kick Locust and Thunder Deer.

Description: After activating the cards in the above order with the King Dragon Blade, the projections of the cards will appear before Draco and then his Seiryu Blade will appear in his free hand. The projections are then absorbed into the swords, charging them before Draco executes a double sword slash attack.


	43. Episode 43: Wild

The Genbu Beast Spirit took notice of Draco and then decided, "_You are my worthy opponent! Fight me!_" He then began charging towards Draco. Draco summoned five cards: Slash Lizard (2 of Spades), Beat Lion (3 of Spades), Tackle Boar (4 of Spades), Kick Locust (5 of Spades) and Thunder Deer (6 of Spades). He caught the cards in his hand and slid them into his King Dragon Blade in the following order:

"SPADE 2!"

"SPADE 3!"

"SPADE 4!"

"SPADE 5!"

"SPADE 6!"

The King Dragon Blade then announced the name of the attack, "**STRAIGHT FLUSH!**" The 5 previous cards then projected themselves in front of him as his Seiryu Blade appeared in his other hand. The projections were then absorbed into both the King Dragon Blade and the Seiryu Blade. Draco's red eyes looked straight ahead to see the Genbu Beast Spirit charging at him, ready to throw a fist as Draco raised his swords to get ready. The Genbu Beast Spirit's fist made contact with Draco's chest but did nothing. The Beast Spirit then looked up to see Draco's eyes boring down on him before he swung both swords down vertically and slashed at the Beast Spirit with the energizes blades, ripping off sparks and spilling green blood. The force of the attack also sent out a powerful wave of energy that blew nearly everyone back. The Genbu Beast Spirit staggered backwards and looked at Draco, horrified before his body exploded and then he fell on the street, his body enflamed. Draco was about to throw a card to seal him but another card came flying past his head and stuck to the Genbu Beast Spirit's chest. The Ace of Clubs was then absorbed and sealed before the card flew back into Desmond's hand. By his side were the Club Royals.

"Let's go," Desmond said to the other Club Royals who had turned back to human form.

* * *

Meanwhile, 4 parties had been observing the fight. The first party was made up of 3 figures in nearly identical suits of armor. These were the Cerberus Knights.

"We should've been in that fight!" Spear complained. "I mean I wanted a piece of that action!"

"Well, they looked like they were handling things okay," Grave said with a shrug.

"Because you knew Draco would have your girlfriend's back," Archer teased. Grave said nothing and motioned for the 3 of them to leave.

The 2nd party was hidden in an alley. It was Pluto and he'd been observing the whole fight the entire time. "Better tell this to HQ," he said before he retreated into the alley.

The 3rd party was not too far away in another nearby alleyway. His face was concealed. He then disappeared into the darkness of that alley.

Finally, the 4th party was Slade. He'd been watching through one of his monitors in the comfort of his own lair, "How interesting…"

* * *

Suddenly, the alarm of the Tower blared and Robin went to the large monitor. He turned it on and his eyes widened. "Oh…no…" Kat walked over and so did the other Titans. On the screen there was a large dark cloud flying over the city. There was also another white cloud of something else. When the screen zoomed in, they realized that it was not a normal cloud. It was a swarm of Dark Roaches, thousands of them and another swarm of white colored Roaches that equaled in number.

"Someone better call the exterminator," Beast Boy gulped.

"Better call the army," Cyborg added.

Kyo pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number. "Akira, get the others, we're going to need all the help we can get…"

* * *

**Episode 43: Wild**

Leo was in a deep sleep. However, it was not uneventful. He was dreaming…

_Leo stopped his bike in front of a park and parked his motorbike before dismounting from his vehicle, helping the girl he was with off as well. She handed him the extra helmet, securing both items to a bike. She had long black hair and light black, almost grey, eyes._

"_I really enjoyed the ride, Leo-kun," she spoke shyly._

"_Arigatou, Sanae-chan," he said with a smile. "What do you want to do now, Sanae-chan?" Leo asked._

"_Oh, I don't know," she said, shaking her head slightly._

"_How about we go get some ice cream?" Leo suggested. Sanae smiled widely._

"_Hai!"_

_Both teens went to get some ice cream. They bought their cones, both chocolate flavor and enjoying them as they walked around town._

"_It's so nice here," Leo said to her._

"_Where did you live before?" Sanae asked. Leo frowned. "Was it something I said?"_

"_Ah, no," he shook his head. "It's just that, okaasan always travels a lot and I come along with her. I was taught by private tutors my okaasan hired up until now."_

"_That must've been lonely," Sanae said sympathetically._

"_Hai, it was. I was able to make a lot of good friends though. I still communicate with them through letters and e-mail. What about you?"_

"_Well, I was always very weak and sick," Sanae said, coughing a bit. "That's actually why I came up to this school. The doctors said it would be good for my health. I have actually felt stronger lately."_

"_Want to sit down, Sanae-chan?" he asked._

"_Hai."_

_Both of them were now sitting on a bench. Sanae swallowed a pill and was back to normal. "Gomen nasai, Leo-kun. I don't have that much stamina."_

"_Daijoubu," he assured her. "It's not your fault." Leo then saw a small Toy Shop. "Let me get you something, Sanae-chan."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Do you trust me?" he asked._

"_Hai, I do," she nodded._

"_Okay, then follow me."_

_The sun began to set and both Leo and Sane watched it._

"_It's so beautiful…" Sanae fawned._

* * *

Meanwhile, the Titans and the Knights were fighting off the army of Dark and Albino Roaches. Thankfully, the area had been evacuated to avoid casualties.

Mimic was shooting ice and fire arrows left and right, blowing up Dark and Albino Roaches that came in too close to her. Pluto was also providing fire power, shooting into the air as well as launching rocks and whatever metal objects that could bring the monsters down. Shadow wasn't present as he had been forced to stay in bed. In his place, however, were the 3 Club Royals and they were using their Beast Spirit powers to destroy the oncoming Roach army.

Robin used his Bo-staff to knock the Roaches away as he uses freeze discs to freeze a few in blocks of ice and lobbed explosive discs as well. He also tossed several exploding Birdarangs into the air, killing several airborne Roaches as well. Cyborg was being carried by Beast Boy who had assumed Pterodactyl form and the green changeling flew around as the mechanical teen blasted at the Dark Roaches with cannon blasts. Starfire and Raven were airborne as well, using their powers to destroy the Roaches. Terra was flying on a boulder and throwing rocks and large pieces of the street on them, crushing them.

Of course, the Titans and Knights weren't the only ones defending the city, however.

"Mizuchi!" exclaimed Kyo, as his attack blasted through several of his opponents. Benitora was impaling the Roaches on his spear, which looked more like a trident. Akira slashed through the roaches with his swords, as did Hotaru. Bontenmaru had a much less refined method, tearing the roaches in half with his massive strength.

"Man, these things tear in half so easily," said Bontenmaru.

"Well, big guy, I hope you can tear up a few more," said Mimic as she shot a few Roaches out of the air with ice arrows and burnt a few with fire arrows, "Because there's more coming."

"Just like old times, huh Kat?" Kyo smirked. Mimic had no idea how to respond but kept firing. She did not notice three Dark Roaches and five Albino Roaches coming up behind them. But, someone did.

"**MIGHTY!**"

"GRAVITY SLASH!"

"IMPACT STAB!"

"RAY BULLET!"

The Roaches were reduced to dust and Mimic turned to see the Cerberus Knights with their weapons ready.

"I'm glad to see you," Mimic said with a smile under her helmet.

"Likewise," Grave saluted.

"Hey, we didn't want you to take away all the fun, you know," Archer teased as she shot a Dark Roach above her.

"They're just small fry," Spear snorted, "No fun at all."

"Small fry or not we have to take them down," Grave reasoned.

"Exactly," Robin agreed as he came to greet their allies. Pluto was behind him as well, providing cover fire. "We need all the help we can get."

"But, after this, I want to know how you three can have those belts and cards," Pluto said, eyes trained on the three Cerberus Knights.

"I'll even the odds!" exclaimed Benitora as seven more of him appeared near him.

"Dude! How did you do that?!" yelled Beast Boy.

"They don't call me the Shadow Man for nothing!" said the Benitoras, proudly.

"You're the only one who calls yourself that!" exclaimed Kyo blocking an attack. "Now get back to the fight you baka!"

* * *

_Kyo and Leo were surrounded by enemies. Kyo readied his blade as did Leo with his bokken. Kyo smirked, "Let's teach these guys a lesson, Leo." He drew his blade._

"_Hai!" replied Leo, gripping his bokken._

_The troops noticed the two swordsmen and charged at them. Leo avoided a stab to his midsection before slamming his bokken upon the person's head. Then, he swung his fist and punched him in the stomach, hard, causing him to drop. With a smile on his face, he pulled his goggles down over his eyes and said, "Ikuzo!" He rushed forward and began to swing his bokken expertly, knocking the daggers out of their hands before jumping up and performing a tornado kick that knocked a number of them out._

"_He's good," Kyo complimented as he fought as well. Leo was pretty good at hand-to-hand and kendo. For someone who quoted his mom like a momma's boy, he could sure fight. Kyo's sword at the moment was thirsty for blood and these guys were going to quench it. "No more holding back…" said Kyo as he removed his sunglasses, revealing his blood red eyes to Leo. He charged at the troops slicing through them with ease._

"_Kyo! Don't kill them!" yelled Leo. But Kyo didn't hear him. He was fighting like a man possessed, slaughtering the troops without mercy. He then noticed the remainder of troops trying to run away._

"_Cowards!" yelled Kyo as he gave chase, killing them as they ran. He was then hit in the back with an electrified bust of wind, courtesy of Leo. He then stopped and turned to Leo. "So you want to fight too, huh?" asked Kyo, a demonic smile on his face. Kyo charged and swung down his sword but Leo sidestepped him._

"_Kyo-san!" Leo pleaded. "Control yourself!" he ducked under a slash that sliced the tree behind him in half. Leo gulped. 'Looks like I have to use it after all.' He twisted the handle of his bokken that releases a small 'click' sound._

"_Fight me!" Kyo challenged as he swung his sword again. Leo swung his bokken as well. What happened was not steel slicing wood, but steel clashing against steel. Kyo then saw that Leo had a steel blade hidden in his bokken, with the rest of it acting as its sheathe. With a grunt, Leo kicked Kyo back and went into a stance, holding his revealed sword and sheath._

"_Kyo-san, don't make me fight you!" Leo begged but he was ignored as Kyo swung his sword at him. Leo blocked with the blade before jabbing at Kyo with his sheath. Kyo sidestepped it and then swung his blade to decapitate Leo but Leo quickly ducked and elbowed Kyo hard in the stomach. He then went into a sweep kick that tripped Kyo before he stood straight up and pointed the tip of his sword and sheath at Kyo's throat._

"_Calm…down…" Leo growled. Something in him was calling him to fight as his body crackled with electricity and random winds blew through his hair. His hair was no longer in a ponytail and whipped around his head._

_Kyo pulled back his legs and kicked Leo in the chin before flipping back to his feet. Leo snarled his eyes glowing green as his pupils turned to slits. They charged at each other and swung._

"_RAIJIN!" Leo called as he sent a blade of electricity at Kyo._

"_MIZUCHI!" Kyo called as he sent a blade of wind at Leo. The attacks collided and cancelled each other out. "Stop holding back…" taunted Kyo. "Why don't you show me that armor of yours?" Leo was taken back by this._

* * *

"FUSION JACK!"

Pluto had assumed his gold armored Jack Form and was flying through the air, stabbing and slashing at any Roaches who came too close and shooting at those from far away.

Mimic slashed at a few Roaches that were too close and kicked them back before shooting at the ones around her. Robin was with her and both fighters were being forced back to back as they were surrounded.

"Okay, Tweety," Mimic said, "I've always thought you were a great leader."

"And you're a great fighter too," Robin nodded. They then went on the attack, fighting at the Dark Roaches with their weapons and skills.

With the remaining Dark Roaches now on the ground, the Club Royals could really do their work. Daichi was smashing their skulls with his hammer and Morning-Star while Shima slashed at them with his glaive along with Hikaru who was slicing them apart with her claws.

"This is great!" Hikaru, the Tiger Beast Spirit, said excitedly as she uses a jump kick on a Dark Roach.

"I don't think this is the time to get too excited, Hikaru-chan," Shima, the Xuanwu Beast Spirit, chided before swinging his glaive around to slice the heads off some Albino Roaches.

"Hm," Daichi, the Elephant Beast Spirit, grunted as he smashed two Dark and Albino Roaches to the ground with his strength, "We must do this for Desmond. Fight on his behalf."

"I used to think you were a lazy pacifist, Daichi," Hikaru teased.

"Just because I don't like to fight," Daichi retorted as he elbowed a Dark Roach in the head, "Doesn't mean I don't know how."

"This is also the longest I've seen you awake!" she laughed as she stabbed a Dark Roach in the chest.

"Oh, shut up!" Several Roaches appeared behind the giant warrior.

"Kosoga!" exclaimed Bontenmaru as he attacked the Roaches. He swung one fist upwards in an uppercut motion and another downwards to form a vertical pincer. This created a massive crater, and shattered the Albino and Dark Roaches to pieces.

"Wow, pretty strong," whistled Hikaru. About twenty Albino and Dark Roaches surrounded her. "Not good…!"

"Muhyo Gehetten!" exclaimed Akira, turning the Roaches into ice before shattering them.

Hikaru nodded to the blind swordsman, "Thanks."

"No problem," Akira nodded back.

Kyo looked at his friends and called to them. "Hey, guys!" Akira, Hotaru, Bontenmaru and Benitora looked at him. Kyo prepared his sword. "How bout we show these Titans how we fight?" asked Kyo with a smirk. His friends prepared themselves.

"What are you talking about, Kyo?" asked Mimic as she fired several ice arrows at a group of Roaches.

"Just a game we haven't played in a while," was his answer. "There's only _one_ simple rule; whoever kills the fewest must obey the others." Kyo's team charged into the Roaches. "And I have no intention of losing!"

In an alley, someone watched as the collective heroes fought the large army of Dark Roaches. Its eyes then wandered over to the Knight of Suzaku.

* * *

Desmond was watching the entire battle unfold itself on television. He wanted to go out there and fight so badly, but he'd been stopped by the Club Royals. He was still weak after the ordeal with the Genbu Beast Spirit and had his Buckle confiscated by Walter. He could use his powers to try an escape, but as of now, in his weakened state, that was not an option.

He was watching Raven, _his_ beautiful Raven, as she fought the Dark and Albino Roaches with such intensity. His lips curled up into a proud smirk as he watched her use her powers to crush half a dozen of those disgusting monsters under a large bus. God knows, there will be a lot of collateral damage.

He held his Bible to his chest and whispered a prayer under his breath. He could at least be there for her in spirit, pray for her health and victory. He hoped that she would survive this along with the others. The Club Royals, his family, had promised and sworn, that they would protect her for him.

* * *

_Kyo was with Draco and Mimic fighting some kind of strange creature. It looked like a humanoid cyborg ant and in its hands were a pair of scythe blades._

"_What the heck is this thing!?" Kyo exclaimed as he blocked one of the creature's slashes with Tenro._

"_I don't know. All we know it isn't a normal Beast Spirit," was Mimic's reply. They had learnt that when they tried to seal it after beating it down the first time. It just sucked the card up and recovered. Mimic slashed at the creature with her Suzaku Arrow and then went for a knee to its gut._

"_You should've figured that out before!" Kyo snapped._

_Draco, fighting as calmly as always, slashed with his sword and sent sparks flying as his sword made contact with the creature. "Raijin," he whispered and he sent an electrical current through the creature, causing it to seize up before he blasted it away with a whisper of, "Fuujin."_

"_Let's finish this," Mimic said as she drew her Tornado Hawk card and swiped it through her card scanner._

"_TORNADO!"_

_Mimic aimed and fired several ice and fire arrows that traveled in a cyclonic pattern. They hit the creature dead in the chest. Draco, seeing this gestured for Kyo._

"_Twin Mizuchi?" Draco recommended. Kyo grinned._

"_Don't mind if I do," Kyo replied before both Knight and Samurai went into identical stances and a loud ringing filled the air._

"_MIZUCHI!" both of them cried and with the force of the attack, the creature was destroyed as it exploded._

_Kyo sighed. "That was exhausting."_

"_Hai" agreed Leo, now out of his armor._

* * *

Pluto was shooting at Roaches like crazy as more of the disgusting creatures began to descend into the city. He was isolated from the rest with Cyborg and Beast Boy (T-Rex form). Cyborg was using his immense strength and putting down the Roaches with powerful punches while Beast Boy used his large T-Rex feet to stomp on them. He turned back to human form and stuck out his tongue in disgust at what he'd stepped on. A Dark Roach came down on him but was impaled by a spike of stone courtesy of Terra, his girlfriend.

"This is getting crazy," exclaimed Archer, one of the three Cerberus Knights. "They just keep coming!"

"What's wrong with that?" questioned Spear as he ran an Albino Roach through with his staff before pulling it out to kill another one. "I'm having a blast!"

"Only you would be enjoying this, Spear," the gold armored Grave said as he shook his head before slicing a Dark Roach at the midsection. His eyes widened under his helmet as he saw Dark Roaches dog-pile upon Mimic. "KAT!" he shouted, running towards the Knight of Suzaku, only to stop as the Roaches were incinerated by Mimic. They were reduced to burnt ashes as Mimic jumped out of the pile and cracked her neck.

"Okay, I'm really starting to hate bugs right now," Mimic muttered with shudder before her visored eyes turned to regard Grave who was still looking at her. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Grave replied, "I'm just glad you're alright."

Mimic gave him a strange look, "Okay, if you're trying to hit on me, don't. I'm already seeing someone right now and he's a great guy. So, don't waste your time, okay?" She rushed away to slash at Dark and Albino Roaches with her weapon.

Grave chuckled. If only she knew who she'd been really talking to. Talk about irony.

The Titans, Knights and Kyo's group continued to fight, but they were also starting to tire. Starfire landed close to Robin after she'd just incinerated close to twenty of the creatures with her starbolts.

"Robin," she panted, "I do not know how much we can keep on fighting." She wiped off some sweat from her brow.

"We have to keep fighting, Star!" Robin said to her as he threw three birdarangs which struck several Dark Roaches in the head, "We can't let the city down!" His communicator began to beep and he flipped it open, "What?"

"_Robin, I'm running out of power, man!_" Cyborg shouted from the other end. "_I don't know how long I can go on before I deactivate! There are more of those things coming!_"

Robin cursed under his breath. Cyborg, one of their strongest members, was losing his energy. They couldn't just leave him. Of course, he communicator began beeping again.

"_Don't worry, Robin_," said Beast Boy, "_I'll fly Cyborg over to the Tower. I just have to figure out how to get past these Roaches._"

Robin looked up to see a dark cloud moving in. It was another swarm of Dark Roaches. They just couldn't take much more of this. Nothing short of an atomic bomb could take these things out, and that wasn't an option.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven chanted as she engulfed 5 Dark Roaches in a dark energy bubble before cupping her hands and crushing them. She looked around at the destruction. It reminded her of the time Trigon took over the Earth. Buildings were damaged as the Dark Roaches and Albino Roaches began to chew on the buildings, gnawing at the foundation, in an attempt to make them collapsed. An Albino Roach jump at her but an orange blur jumped past her and sliced it to pieces. She gasped in shock to see that it had been Hikaru the Tiger Beast Spirit.

"Are you okay, Raven?" Hikaru asked and Raven nodded, "Good. Desmond-nii would have my head if I let anything happen to you."

Shima the Xuanwu Beast Spirit was looking at the battle and shook his head in disapproval, "This is madness, utter madness. Who could've sent all of these?"

"You have to ask?" Daichi the Elephant Beast Spirit responded as he crushed an Albino Roach with his hammer.

"But, _him_? How can it be?"

"Who knows?" Daichi answered, "He was crazy then and I bet he's crazy now."

"We must put a stop to this somehow."

"Just beat them down and don't stop," was the answer Shima received as Daichi sent energy balls flying at the Dark Roaches, destroying them.

"Yeah, you said it!" Bontenmaru agreed. He crushed a Roaches' head with his hand. "That makes 100! Try beating me now!"

"Gladly! Hey, Robin!" called Kyo. The Boy Wonder looked at him. "I got something that'll give the green kid a way out!" Kyo's sword began to glow with red energy. "Ready, Tenro?" Kyo asked his sword. The sword pulsated with energy. Kyo slashed his blade… and nothing happened. All grew silent until a great roar erupted from the sky. Beast Boy began to fly off with Cyborg. As he flew he saw something… a great blue dragon. It roared once again as it flew through several Roaches. Kyo smirked proudly. "You heard it too, didn't you?" Kyo asked the stunned Roaches. "Seiryu's Roar!" Over half the Roaches were vaporized and exploded around him as the dragon let out one final roar before vanishing. "I'm guessing that makes me the winner… Bon-Bon."

* * *

"_The Bon-Odori tonight will be fun, wouldn't it?" Sanae asked Leo. Both were in the garden and sitting on a blanket having a picnic._

"_Hm," Leo nodded, not really paying attention. _

"_Leo-kun," Sanae spoke with concern in her voice, "Daijoubu desu ka?"_

_Leo smiled at her and replied, "Daijoubu."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Leo-kun," she said firmly, "Please, don't lie to me. I know tomorrow I'll be leaving with the other girls. Don't pretend it isn't bothering you."_

"_Sanae-chan," Leo sighed, "Yes that does bother me. I am going to miss you very much and being with you has been fun. But…"_

"_But what?"_

"_Yesterday, I called my superior and reported what has been going on. My onee-chan and I have been ordered to leave tomorrow."_

"_Tomorrow?"_

"_I won't be going to school here anymore," he said, looking at the sky, "And neither will my onee-chan. I'm not sure where we will end up on our next assignment, but I just hope it's close to you."_

"_I hope so too," she leaned and kissed his cheek. He looked at her and leaned forward to press his lips against hers._

"_Sanae-chan, aishiteru," he said, embracing her._

"_I love you too, Leo-kun."_

"_I'll never forget you," he promised, "Never."_

* * *

Leo was beginning to wake up. His body stirred as his fingers began to twitch. His emerald green eyes began to flutter open as he attempted to focus his vision on something, anything. He could feel something in his body. It wasn't an unfamiliar feeling whatsoever…he just had the urge to fight.

He could sense it, somehow. His sister was fighting and she was fighting hard. He also knew that the others were fighting as well, but was unsure of what their opponent(s) was. He had to go help, but he was just so…tired.

His previous transformation into King Form had taken a lot out of him so he vowed to himself that he would train harder in order to control it. He didn't want to pass out ever again after that transformation. To pass out would mean that he was vulnerable. And if he was vulnerable, how could he ever think of protective the people he cared for?

Jinx stepped into the infirmary to see that Leo was awake. She rushed over to the bedridden Knight of Seiryu and looked down on him. "How are you feeling?" she asked him.

For a moment, Jinx's face was replaced by that of a familiar looking black haired girl that Leo had seen in his dream before changing back to normal. He recomposed his thoughts and answered, "Daijoubu, Jinxy-chan," with a small smile, "Just (yawn) a little tired."

"I'm glad," she said, smiling back. Of course, her mind and feelings had been in turmoil. Leo had uttered the name of a girl, another girl, while he had been unconscious. Who was Sanae? Was she…someone Leo once loved? She was unable to get any information from Kat who didn't seem to remember anyone by that name. However, Kyo…Kyo seemed to know a little bit of Leo and Kat's past, some point in their lives they had somehow forgotten. Maybe, if she asked him…

"Where is everyone?" Leo asked the pink haired girl. She had been in deep thought and then turned to regard him.

"Everyone else is in the city, fighting..." she explained, "Large giant roaches." She added, "I stayed to look after you."

"Are they winning?" he asked.

Jinx had seen the battle on TV and things had looked grim. She could try lying to him, to assure him everything was fine, but she couldn't do that to him, "I don't know. Those _things_ keep coming."

Leo sat up in bed and said, "I need to go," but was stopped when Jinx gripped his shoulders.

"**No**," she told him firmly and without hesitation, "**You** need to rest."

"Demo…" he protested.

"No 'buts' Mr. Narukawa. You're staying and that is final!" She was serious. If he ever thought of getting out of bed, she'd hex him back in. Leo laid back and sighed. There was nothing he could do but wait.

* * *

"**SPINNING DANCE!**"

Mimic performed her powerful cyclone corkscrew kick and destroyed about 20 Roaches with it.

"Hah!" she laughed proudly. "20 in one blow! Beat that, Red Eyes!" she challenged Kyo. Kyo stopped attacking the Roaches and started laughing.

"Oh God! How long has it been since you called me that?!" he laughed. Several Roaches appeared around him, at least thirty. Kyo smirked. "BYAKKO!" exclaimed Kyo as he slashed his blade in a downward motion. From the arc leapt a large white tiger. The beast roared and slashed at the Roaches with its massive claws, destroying all thirty of the Roaches. "How's that?"

"Well, the game's not over yet!" said Mimic as she charged into the Roaches.

Benitora was spinning his spear around in his palms. "Alright you bugs! We don't you try standing up to my Hassun!" he exclaimed. He charged through the Roaches, his spear still spinning. Several of the bugs shrieked as Benitora ripped at them with his spear, while others were slaughtered by his attack's resulting shockwave.

"HELL CRUSHER!" exclaimed Hotaru as his body became engulfed in a black flame, incinerating several of the Roaches and creating a large crater around him. He looked at the Roaches' charred corpses and began to count them… or tried anyways. "… I really need to learn how to count."

"You need to learn a lot of things," said Kyo, slashing at the Roaches.

"**BURNING SHOT!**" Pluto was firing fireballs in rapid succession from his gun as he shot down the Roaches.

The heroes appeared to be winning, but for some reason more and more of the Roaches kept coming, and they were slowly growing tired from the continuous battle.

* * *

Beast Boy ran into the infirmary after placing Cyborg into his recharger 'bed'. He was frantic. Leo and Jinx noticed his state of distressed.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"Dude, those bug things keep coming! I mean, the last time they just stopped but no matter how many we beat, more of those things keep coming to take their place!" he told them, arms waving in panic.

"They're swarming the city, and won't stop until they take it over," Leo frowned, "Or destroy it." He began to get out of bed but met with Jinx's objection. "Jinxy-chan…"

"You can't," she protested, "I mean, you need your rest."

"**They** need me **more**," Leo replied strongly as he pushed her aside, gently, and picked up his Advent Buckle and Category Ace, "I'm going, and nothing is going to stop me. Not even you, Jinxy-chan. Gomen."

Jinx sighed but relented, "Alright, but I'm coming with you," she told him. He nodded. The belt strapped itself around his belt as he slid in the Category Ace of Spades. The panel flipped over to reveal his Spade emblem.

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

* * *

Dark Roaches tackled Raven, Starfire and Terra out of the air, causing them to fall unceremoniously onto the ground. Their claws and mandibles tore into their uniforms and skin, causing wounds. Suddenly, a beam of ice engulfed the Roaches before they shattered, courtesy of Robin and his 'Mad-Kung-Fu skills'. He and Mimic ran over to the girls who had scratch and bite marks on them inflicted by the Roaches. Mimic helped Terra and Raven up while Robin pulled Starfire back to her feet.

"You okay, Starfire?" Robin asked his girlfriend and she nodded.

"I am, but I do not know how much of this I can take," she replied, panting out of fatigue.

"Me too," Terra added, wiping the sweat off her brow. Her black top was drenched in her sweat as well and some of her hair matted her forehead, "I mean, even Slade's androids had limits to them. These things, they're like relentless."

"Did you call for backup?" Raven asked and Robin shook his head.

"I tried, but I can't send a signal anywhere outside the city. We're on our own," Robin said solemnly.

"If only friend Leo was here," Starfire said. "His King Form would be able to turn the tide."

"Maybe," Mimic shrugged, "But he's tired now and resting, so I doubt-"

"**SLASH SONIC!**"

"NANI!?" Mimic exclaimed in surprise as she was a golden winged warrior flying into the scene, taking out Roaches with his energized blade. Jinx was riding on Beast Boy (pterodactyl) and firing hexes. The trio landed and Mimic stomped over to her brother, angrily, "You should be resting!" She then turned towards Jinx, "And you should be keeping an eye on him!"

Jinx just chuckled nervously, "Well…he was really persuasive."

Beast Boy added, "Plus, we need all the help we can get. Maybe Draco could go King Form again and exterminate these Roaches."

"Onee-chan, he's right. Maybe if I…" Draco began, but was stopped in mid-sentence.

"No," she told him, "You passed out just today from using King Form, and we don't know what will happen if you do it again. You may just go into a coma."

"Demo-"

"I said no! Use Jack Form, and only Jack Form, but don't go any further!"

"But, the city…"

"We'll find a way," she said confidently, "We always do."

"Yeah, like the time the three of us fought that weasel thing," said Kyo. Everyone gave him a look like he was insane. "Long story."

"But how?" Robin asked. "I mean, we need a miracle." Suddenly, a small rectangular object came flying and knocked him in the head. "Ow!" He rubbed his sore temple, "What the?"

Mimic gazed down and kneeled to study the object. It was a Rouge Card. She picked it up and flipped it over, only to gasp as her blue eyes widened under her visor, "No…way…"

It was the Category King of Hearts: Evolution Zhuqiao.

"Onee-chan, that is your-" Draco began to say but Mimic beat him to it.

"The thing that will turn things to our favor," Mimic grinned. She fitted her card reader back to her belt and said to the others, "You guys better back up a bit, because this is gonna knock you off your feet!"

"Go for it," Jinx said.

"Show us what you can do, Kat," said Kyo.

"Yeah, do it!" Terra exclaimed, her fists pumping.

Then, in one swift motion, Mimic swiped the card through her belt buckle.

"EVOLUTION ZHUQIAO!"

Her transformation was similar, yet also different, in comparison to her brother's. Like him, her cards flew out of her card holster before they floated up in a row before flying back into her armor. This was when her transformation differed from her brother's. While his armor had glowed, _her_ armor ignited with golden flames as her armor began to change. Then the flames dispersed themselves from her body, revealing her new form.

She hadn't screamed. It just felt…natural to her.

Her armor was now red and black with golden trimmings. A green heart emblem rested on her chestplate. Her gauntlets and boots were red, with black armor plating on them. The black armor plating also covered the sides of her arms and legs. On the sides of her belt were holsters holding a pair of scythes that had red handles and golden blade. Golden blades were also on her forearms and shoulders. Her Suzaku Arrow was mounted on her back, emulating a pair of razor sharp wings. Her helmet had also changed. It had turned completely red, with a green visor, a golden mouth-guard with gold horns and wings flanking it.

Presenting: Advent Knight Mimic Wild Form.

Their eyes widened at her transformation. "Sugoi…" Draco breathed out. Mimic studied herself and whistled.

"Okay, _this_ is nice," she said to herself before whipping her kamas (hand scythes) from her belt. "Let's do this!"

Grave and Pluto had witnessed her transformation, but with different reactions. While Grave was proud, Pluto just had a foreboding feeling of something bad happening.

Mimic flew straight at the Dark and Albino Roaches, attacking them with her Wild Slashers (her scythes) as she obliterated them with precise swings, slashes and swipes of her weapon. They all fell, one by one, at her hands. Soon, their numbers began to diminish as Mimic's upgrade had changed the tide.

"Time to finish this!" Mimic yelled as she folded her scythe blades in and then combined them together before reaching behind her back for her Suzaku Arrow. She then combined her Wild Slashers with the Suzaku arrow, forming a new weapon, the Wild Arrow. Then, like her brother before her, she summoned her cards, but unlike him she summoned ALL 13 of them. Her Category Ace, 2, 3, 4, 5 ,6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Jack, Queen and King cards all arranged themselves in front of her before they fused together to form a new Rouge Card. The card depicted a golden medallion with a green gem and surrounded by depictions of a cup, a coin, a sword and a wand. The card then flew into her hand. She read the name of the card.

"Wild, huh? Well, let's see what you can do!" She then swiped the card through her Wild Arrow.

"**WILD!**"

The power of the card was absorbed into her weapon as she took careful aim at the remaining Roaches. She then said, "Sayonara, freaks!" before calling out her attack, "**WILD CYCLONE!**"

Everyone watched as she fired a spiraling beam of destructive green energy. It expanded and destroyed any and all of the Roaches caught in its path. She continued to fire, obliterating all of the enemy targets until none of them remained.

Everyone just stared at her as she had just destroyed every single Roach with one single attack. That was some power.

Pluto frowned at this. Mimic and Draco were getting too powerful. He'd have to report this to HQ.

The figure who'd been watching the entire thing had a smirk on his face before he vanished. His work was done.

Everyone ran over to congratulate Mimic as she took in a deep breath of air. "Woah, what a rush!"

"Yatta!" Draco cheered. "Onee-chan! Sugoi! That was so amazing!" Draco cried out excitedly.

"That's some power," Robin added, whistling while looking at her Wild Form armor.

"Simply magnificent, friend Kat," Starfire beamed.

Raven was silent, but gave a smile.

Beast Boy yelled out, "Dude, that attack, it was, WOW! You just aimed and they all went BOOM!"

"Breathe, Beast Boy," Terra giggled, "But, that's some armor."

"You really think so?" Mimic asked, looking herself over. "It's not too much, is it?" she joked.

Grave, Spear and Archer were walking away, their work was done.

"Looks like your girlfriend just one-up you," Spear teased Grave.

"Maybe, but I couldn't be any happier," Grave nodded.

"Boy, they sure are going to need a lot of time to fix this mess, huh?" Archer asked, regarding the area in the city. Her two male companions only shrugged in response.

Mimic smirked at Kyo. "Looks like I won, Red Eyes," she said proudly. "That means you have to do whatever I say."

"Actually, Akira killed the fewest so that means _he_ has to do everything _we_ say," Kyo said with a smirk on his face. The blind swordsman visibly gulped.

Bontenmaru, Hotaru, and Benitora were thinking up ideas on what kind of torture to put him through. '_This can't be good…'_

Draco walked over to Kyo. "Kyo-san…?" said Draco.

"What's on your mind, Leo?" asked Kyo.

"Kyo-san, I remember…"

* * *

Shadow Element 13: Lot's of action and a bit more of Leo's past is revealed. But how much does he remember, and how much is Kyo keeping from him? Guess you'll have to read to find out!

ZK Chromedragozoid: Sorry for the late update. Just been busy lately. Well, here it is. Hope u guys enjoy it! Also, Leo's dream sequence came from Shadow Element 13's fic "Green Green: Kyo's Story", so be sure to check that one out, ok?

Preview of the next chap:

Raven confronts Desmond after the Roach invasion and question him about his purpose for being an Advent Knight, his TRUE purpose. He tells her it's the only way he'll be able to live. She tells him the danger of using the Advent System, especially King Form, but he tells her he already knows. She then confesses her half demon status to him.

Episode 4: Humanity

New Form

**Mimic Wild Form**

**Attained By:** Swiping through her Category King card through her buckle, allowing all of her cards to fuse with her to evolve her into Wild Form

**Armor Alterations:** Her armor is now red and black with golden trimmings. A green heart emblem rests on her chestplate. Her gauntlets and boots are red, with black armor plating on them. The black armor plating also covers the sides of her arms and legs. On the sides of her belt are holsters holding a pair of scythes that have red handles and golden blade. Golden blades are also on her forearms and shoulders. Her Suzaku Arrow is mounted on her back, emulating a pair of razor sharp wings. Her helmet has turned completely red, with a green visor, a golden mouth-guard with gold horns and wings flanking it.

**Advantages:** Stronger armor and attack capabilities. Gains a pair of scythes known as the Wild Slashers.

**Side Effects:** Unknown as of now, but may be able to use the powers of her 13 sealed Beast Spirits when in human form.

Mimic's Complete Card List

Ace of Hearts: Change Suzaku  
Function: Transforms Kat in Advent Knight Mimic.

2 of Hearts: Spirit (Human)  
Function: Changes Mimic back to human form.

3 of Hearts: Chop Head (600 FP)  
Function: Increases power of hand chop.

4 of Hearts: Float Dragonfly (1000 FP)  
Function: Give Mimic flying abilities.

5 of Hearts: Drill Shell (1200 FP)  
Function: Increases power of a drill kick.

6 of Hearts: Tornado Hawk (1400 MP)  
Function: Adds wind element to attacks.

7 of Hearts: Vine Plant (1600 MP)  
Function: Creates a vine whip.

8 of Hearts: Reflect Moth (1800 DP)  
Function: Reflect Shield.

9 of Hearts: Recover Camel (2000 MP)  
Function: A healing card.

10 of Hearts: Shuffle Centipede (2200 MP)  
Function: Allow reuse of all cards.

Jack of Hearts: Fusion Wolf (+2400 AP)  
Function: Can charge the Suzaku Arrow for attacks.

Queen of Hearts: Absorb Rose (+2000 AP)  
Function: Can charge the Suzaku Arrow for attacks.

King of Hearts: Evolution Zhuqiao (+2800 AP)  
Function: Can charge the Suzaku Arrow for attacks and also be used by Mimic to attain Wild Form.

Wild Card: Created when all 13 Heart Type Cards combine. It depicts a golden medallion with a green gem in the centre surrounded by depictions of a sword, coin, cup and wand.  
Function: It initiates Wild Cyclone Attack in Wild Form. Wild Cyclone is a spiraling beam of green energy that wields a destructive force.


	44. Episode 44: Humanity

In one swift motion, Mimic swiped the card through her belt buckle.

"EVOLUTION ZHUQIAO!"

Her transformation was similar, yet also different, in comparison to her brother's. Like him, her cards flew out of her card holster before they floated up in a row before flying back into her armor. This was when her transformation differed from her brother's. While his armor had glowed, _her_ armor ignited with golden flames as her armor began to change. Then the flames dispersed themselves from her body, revealing her new form.

She hadn't screamed. It just felt…natural to her.

Her armor was now red and black with golden trimmings. A green heart emblem rested on her chestplate. Her gauntlets and boots were red, with black armor plating on them. The black armor plating also covered the sides of her arms and legs. On the sides of her belt were holsters holding a pair of scythes that had red handles and golden blade. Golden blades were also on her forearms and shoulders. Her Suzaku Arrow was mounted on her back, emulating a pair of razor sharp wings. Her helmet had also changed. It had turned completely red, with a green visor, a golden mouth-guard with gold horns and wings flanking it.

Their eyes widened at her transformation. "Sugoi…" Draco breathed out. Mimic studied herself and whistled.

"Okay, _this_ is nice," she said to herself before whipping her kamas (hand scythes) from her belt. "Let's do this!"

Grave and Pluto had witnessed her transformation, but with different reactions. While Grave was proud, Pluto just had a foreboding feeling of something bad happening.

Mimic flew straight at the Dark and Albino Roaches, attacking them with her Wild Slashers (her scythes) as she obliterated them with precise swings, slashes and swipes off her weapon. They all fell, one by one, at her hands. Soon, their numbers began to diminish as Mimic's upgrade had changed the tide.

"Time to finish this!" Mimic yelled as she folded her scythe blades in and then combined them together before reaching behind her back for her Suzaku Arrow. She then combined her Wild Slashers with the Suzaku arrow, forming a new weapon, the Wild Arrow. Then, like her brother before her, she summoned her cards, but unlike him she summoned ALL 13 of them. Her Category Ace, 2, 3, 4, 5 ,6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Jack, Queen and King cards all arranged themselves in front of her before they fused together to form a new Rouge Card. The card depicted a golden medallion with a green gem and surrounded by depictions of a cup, a coin, a sword and a wand. The card then flew into her hand. She read the name of the card.

"Wild, huh? Well, let's see what you can do!" She then swiped the card through her Wild Arrow.

"**WILD!**"

The power of the card was absorbed into her weapon as she took careful aim at the remaining Roaches. She then said, "Sayonara, freaks!" before calling out her attack, "**WILD CYCLONE!**"

Everyone watched as she fired a spiraling beam of destructive green energy. It expanded and destroyed any and all of the Roaches caught in its path. She continued to fire, obliterating all of the enemy targets until none of them remained.

Everyone just stared at her as she had just destroyed every single Roach with one single attack. That was some power.

Pluto frowned at this. Mimic and Draco were getting too powerful. He'd have to report this to HQ.

The figure who'd been watching the entire thing had a smirk on his face before he vanished. His work was done.

Everyone ran over to congratulate Mimic as she took in a deep breath of air. "Woah, what a rush!"

"Yatta!" Draco cheered. "Onee-chan! Sugoi! That was so amazing!" Draco cried out excitedly.

"That's some power," Robin added, whistling while looking at her Wild Form armor.

"Simply magnificent, friend Kat," Starfire beamed.

Raven was silent, but gave a smile.

Beast Boy yelled out, "Dude, that attack, it was, WOW! You just aimed and they all went BOOM!"

"Breathe, Beast Boy," Terra giggled, "But, that's some armor."

"You really think so?" Mimic asked, looking herself over. "It's not too much, is it?" she joked.

Grave, Spear and Archer were walking away, their work was done.

"Looks like your girlfriend just one-up you," Spear teased Grave.

"Maybe, but I couldn't be any happier," Grave nodded.

"Boy, they sure are going to need a lot of time to fix this mess, huh?" Archer asked, regarding the area in the city. Her two male companions only shrugged in response.

Mimic smirked at Kyo. "Looks like I won, Red Eyes," she said proudly. "That means you have to do whatever I say."

"Actually, Akira killed the fewest so that means _he_ has to do everything _we_ say," Kyo said with a smirk on his face. The blind swordsman visibly gulped.

Bontenmaru, Hotaru, and Benitora were thinking up ideas on what kind of torture to put him through. '_This can't be good…'_

Draco walked over to Kyo. "Kyo-san…?" said Draco.

"What's on your mind, Leo?" asked Kyo.

"Kyo-san, I remember…"

* * *

**Episode 44: Humanity**

The Titans, Kat, Leo, Takada, and Kyo were all at Café La Salle, which had been closed for a 'special occasion.' Leo had prepared a large feast for the group to celebrate their victory. "So, Leo, what exactly do you remember?" Kyo asked the Knight of Seiryu.

"Sanae-chan," said Leo softly. "I remember her." Jinx looked at Kyo, expecting an explanation on who Sanae was.

"Who exactly is Sanae?" Jinx asked.

"She was Leo's girlfriend," answered Kyo. Jinx gasped.

"Wait, wait, wait… I think I would remember my otouto-chan having a girlfriend!" said Kat in protest.

"Well, them getting together was actually your idea…" said Kyo. He then began to explain what had happened.

* * *

**(Flashback…)**

_Kat was talking to a girl with green eyes and brown hair, named Midori, and a girl with violet hair, named Futaba. Futaba quirked an eyebrow._

"_You want to get Sanae and Leo together?" Futaba questioned._

"_Exactly," Kat nodded. "Sanae seems to like my otouto-chan and he did say he liked Sanae."_

"_As a friend or more?" asked Futaba._

"_The details don't matter. What matters is that my otouto-chan likes her. Besides, don't some relationships start with friendship?"_

"_I agree!" Midori spoke enthusiastically. "We must unite their love!"_

_Futaba rolled her eyes and asked, "So, what's your plan?"_

* * *

_Leo walked into his room and sighed and then noticed an envelope on his bed. He picked it up and carefully tore it open before reading the note inside. He blinked and then with a smile walked out of the room._

* * *

_Sanae walked into her room and sighed deeply. 'Why can't I tell him I like him?' she thought depressingly. She then noticed an envelope on her bed. She picked it up and tore it open carefully and read it. She blushed and gasped before she had a happy smile on her face. She quickly left her room._

* * *

_Kat was watching from up a tree using her binoculars and grinned. Speaking into a walkie-talkie, she said, "The fish has taken the bait. I repeat; the fist has taken the bait, over."_

_Futaba responded from the other end, "Do you have to talk like that?"_

"_What? It makes it more fun. Now they're both off to meet in the garden. Operation: 'Hitch' is ready to go! Over and out!"_

"_Hey, Kat?" called a voice. Kat nearly fell out of the tree. Hanging upside down on the branch, she looked down to see Kyo. "Hey, what are you up to?"_

_Kat began to sweat nervously and said, "Nothing! Nothing at all!"_

"_Why is it that I don't believe you…?" asked Kyo._

**(…End flashback)**

* * *

"You think I'd remember something like that," said Kat, mostly to herself.

"Their insane plan probably would have failed if it wasn't for some… interference. That King guy had kidnapped Sanae to get to you. We ended up trapping him in some cave but he obviously managed to escape. We saved Sanae and you two started dating," explained Kyo.

"So you had fought King before graduation?" Takada asked Leo.

"I guess so," said Leo. "King did seem very familiar to me. I just wasn't sure how."

Jinx was thinking as she listened to the story. Could Leo still have…feelings for this Sanae girl? Jinx frowned as she began thinking deeply. No, she couldn't lose Leo now. He was her 'Mr. Right'. There just had to be a way to let him stay with her!

"Okay, it's good to hear all this and all, but how come I haven't been getting flashes like my otouto-chan here?" asked Kat, "Shouldn't I be remembering stuff as well?"

"Maybe you need a knock on the head," Beast Boy joked, earning a glare from the female Knight of Suzaku. Her eyes blazed as the green changeling gulped and hid behind Terra.

"So, Leo and Kat have a past they couldn't remember until now," Robin assessed. Maybe this could help them out against the Mibu if Leo and Kat had any vital information.

"Now I remember how exactly I sealed these two," Leo said as he stared at his Slash Lizard and Tackle Boar cards. He knew he'd sealed them, but not alone. It had all been a bit hazy until now but now he knew that Kyo had assisted him somehow.

"Well, Mahiro and I remember almost everything that has happened," Kyo said, "And now Leo. All that's left is Kat and we can't really tell her everything that has happened. Most of it she has to remember on her own."

Kat gave Kyo a look, "Okay, fighting Beast Spirits is one thing, but this whole lost memory thing is just, well…crazy! Why were we made to forget?"

"Fate," Kyo answered.

"Say what?"

"It was Fate," Kyo repeated, "You two were not meant to meet us back then. Do you remember a girl with red hair that went down to her shoulders?"

"Uh…" Kat was thinking as she scratched her head. "She sounds familiar."

Kyo was thinking of what else he could help Kat remember. He was struck with an idea. "Do you remember the Baka Trio?" he asked with a slight smirk.

Something snapped in Kat's head. She then retorted, "You mean those perverted idiotic triplets who thought they were 'ladies men' but were just delusional and stupid and ugly? Of course I remember them! Who doesn't?" she then blinked, "Woah, where did that come from?"

"Okaasan said this," Leo began to quote, "Fate may guide us, but memories are what lead us."

"This is all interesting and all," Takada cut in, "But I think that this whole walk down memory lane can wait." He brought out his laptop and turned it on, "I did some analysis on Kat's FSR and well...it's gone up like Leo's."

"That's great," Kat smiled but then frowned when she caught the serious look on Takada's face, "Isn't it?" she asked worriedly. Just what was he going to tell them?

"Takada-san, this is important, isn't it? It is about my and my onee-chan's King Forms," Leo said.

"Wild Form," Kat corrected. Everyone looked at her.

"'Wild Form'?" Starfire repeated.

"Me a King? Do I look like one? I'm a girl for crying out loud. Got the idea for the name from that Wild card I used. Doesn't sound too bad, right?"

"It does fit your wild personality, girl," Cyborg said to her.

"And well the way you beat all those Roaches was cool!" Beast Boy spoke up.

Takada said to them to get their attention, "Excuse me!" Everyone focused on him, "Thank you." He then took a deep breath of air and said, "Okay, this is confidential information. Normally, no one but Leo, Kat and I are supposed to know this. I shouldn't be telling you all this anyway but since you've all gotten yourselves involved and have helped us out a few times, I think you should know about the secret of the Advent System."

"Well, we all know that it fuses the user with the one of Category Ace Beast Spirits," Robin informed him, "Is there something more?"

"Yes, there is," Takada then said, "In a deck of playing cards, there are 52 cards, 13 for each suit."

"Heart, Club, Diamond and Spade," Kyo listed in understanding, "Go on."

"But what about those Cerberus guys?" Terra asked. "They use Category Aces to transform too, right?"

"Those three use Wild Aces, as far as I'm concerned," Takada told her. He hadn't known that three additional Advent Buckles had also been created. When he first saw the Cerberus Knights in action, it was quite a shock to him too. "Well, anyway, what's the one card that has no value and does not belong to any of the suits?" Takada asked.

"The Joker!" Beast Boy spoke up. Robin just bristled. The word 'Joker' did not bode well with the Boy Wonder since his experiences back in Gotham involving a certain 'Clown Prince of Crime'.

"Yes, the Joker," Takada nodded, "There is one Beast Spirit representing that and it is known as the Black Joker...and with the others it got loose along with the Trials."

"The Black Joker?" Terra asked, "I mean, how different is this Black Joker from the other Beast Spirits?"

"The Black Joker, according from what the researchers have gathered, is a unique Beast Spirit. Unlike the others, it does not represent any race at all. It is a complete enigma. It is nothing, yet it exists," Takada continued on.

"Okay, can you please get to the point?" Kat asked impatiently, "And what are these Trial things anyway?" Of course, Kat knew what the Trials were.

"The Trials were an experiment and a big mistake. From the Beast Spirit DNA samples we were able to gather, the Corporation decided to create Artificial Beast Spirits by combining human and Beast Spirit DNA..."

"NANI!?" Leo said in shock. Smart Brain had been experimenting with Beast Spirit DNA and splicing it with human DNA? But how could they...? The others were shocked as well and the Titans (minus Jinx) looked at Kat before turning their attention back towards Takada who continued.

Takada continued, "The Trials were used as the first step to unlocking the Advent System. That is when we realized about the Black Joker. The Black Joker, like the other Beast Spirits, had a unique ability and its ability allowed it to assume the form of any of the sealed Beast Spirits and use their powers for itself. Therefore...the Advent System is based on that ability of the Black Joker."

Kat took out her Category Ace and stared at it. Leo was staring at his buckle in shock as well. Their Advent systems were based on the Black Joker?

"When Leo first used his Category King to evolve, I began monitoring him," Takada said, "Originally, I though that like Jack Form he would only fuse with his Category King, but," He looked at Kat and Leo seriously, "Instead, Leo fused with ALL 13 of the sealed Beast Spirits in his possession. The same could be said about Kat as well when she fused with all the 13 Heart type Beast Spirits and evolved into Wild Form."

"I'm starting to get the idea that is a bad thing, right?" Terra said.

"Bad doesn't begin to explain it, Terra," Takada said. "Continuous usage of the Advent System would cause the Beast Spirit DNA to mix with the user's own DNA but there wouldn't be any danger aside from gaining a few new abilities. However, fusing with 13 all at once can be considered dangerous and unstable and how both Kat and Leo were able to accomplish this was, well, thought to be impossible but they did it anyway! Of course, this does not come without a price." Takada took in a deep breath of air and warned the twins, "Leo, Kat, if either of you transform into King Form and Wild Form too many times, you will both inevitably turn into Beast Spirits and thus lose your humanity."

There was a heavy silence that filled the room. Leo was still processing the information while Kat was contemplating whether to tell her brother the truth about herself. She was sure she wouldn't be in danger of losing what little humanity she had, but her brother...He didn't deserve that.

"Humanity isn't something that can be lost. It can be given up, but never lost. If you could lose your humanity, then I would have lost it long ago," said Kyo. "Look at those Club Beast Spirits. Though they may not technically be human, they still have everything thing that makes up humanity."

There were nods of agreement, but Takada was not one of them.

"The creature Leo fought at the hospital when he first changed into his King Form was one of the Trials and those Albino and Dark Roaches are the product of the Black Joker," Takada said. "It knows that we are sealing the other Beast Spirits and when we finish sealing all of them...well..." Takada was hesitant to continue.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Well, what happened in the last Battle Game? Humanity came to be, right? What do you think will happen if the Black Joker remains as the last Beast Spirit standing?"

Silence...

"That's right," Takada nodded, "The end of humanity as we know it."

"So, let's get back to the Trials, shall we?" Kat said while glaring at Takada. "They got loose, didn't they?"

"There was a breach in the containment units and the Trials, all of them, were released."

"Great…" Kat rolled her eyes cynically, "And I thought we would only be fighting Beast Spirits but now artificial ones as well."

"And don't forget the Mibu," Leo reminded.

"If they are as bad as you remember, I don't think I will."

"Trust me, now the Mibu are probably even worse than they were before," said Kyo.

"Where is friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she looked around for her friend.

"I saw her run out of here when she heard about the Advent System turning the user into a Beast Spirit," Kyo said while pointing to the door. "She looked really upset too."

Robin now turned to Kyo. "How do you know so much about the Mibu, and why are you fighting them?"

"I know so much about them because I'm one of them," said Kyo. Everyone stared at him in shock. "As for why I fight them… I have my reasons."

"It's because they killed his family," said Leo.

"So you remember that too," said Kyo. "That's right, they killed my family… but I swore to kill them long before that. After I was born I was taken from my mother and father… and imprisoned, solely for existing."

Starfire gasped while everyone fell silent. How could anyone be so cruel as to lock a child up for simply existing? Raven, if she were here, would definitely understand since she was the daughter of Trigon and a number people would want her locked up or killed for just simply being.

Now, their enemies had increased. They now had the Mibu and the Black Joker to worry about. Could they work together?

* * *

Desmond was in his room, reading and resting. Hikaru, Shima and Daichi had all gone to the restaurant to work. Walter stayed to look after the Knight of Genbu. Walter promptly entered Desmond's room.

"What is it, Walter?" Desmond asked as his eyes looked up from his book.

"Lady Raven is here to see you Master Desmond," Walter informed him.

"Send her in."

"At once, Master Desmond." Walter bowed and walked out and then Raven came into his room with a look of utter distress on her face.

"Desmond, we need to talk," Raven said to him.

"About what?" he asked. He was relieved to see her okay after the battle. He'd wanted to join her but the Club Royals along with Walter had put him under house arrest for him to heal after the ordeal when his Category Ace got unsealed during hi botched attempt at gaining King Form.

"You shouldn't try to change into King Form," she pleaded. Desmond quirked an eyebrow but it couldn't be seen under his long bangs. "Because, if you do…"

"I'll turn into a Beast Spirit," he finished for her. Raven looked at him in surprise. He knew? Then…then…

"You know about that?" Raven asked him.

"Why shouldn't I know about it? My father technically created the Advent System. When I had acquired it, I learnt about it the best I could. Then, I found a theory that if I completely fused with a Beast Spirit, I would become a Beast Spirit as well. Leo's King Form was the combination of him fusing with all 13 of his sealed Spade Type Beast Spirits and it granted him all that power. Sure, there is a risk but power often comes with a price."

"And yet you were willing to take that risk," Raven paused, "Why?"

"You know why the Beast Spirits can only be sealed and not killed, Raven?" he questioned her. She knew, of course, but did not answer for it was a rhetorical question, "Because they are immortal. If I were to become a Beast Spirit, I would be immortal as well. This cancer that is slowly killing me would not matter for the immortal cannot die!"

'_His cancer_,' Raven realized. '_Of course. He only wants to live._'

"Humans are weak and vulnerable, Raven. Humans are mortal and will eventually die, but at least they would live full lives unless interrupted. I have cancer and I just may die anytime soon. I don't want to die, Raven. Do you understand?" he was in distress as she said this to her.

"But your humanity…" Raven began but was cut off as well.

"Damn my humanity!" he snapped, "I'm dying! I want to live! I want to live life to the fullest! I don't care, Raven! I am willing to sacrifice my humanity if it grants me freedom from this disease that's killing me!"

"You shouldn't say that about your humanity," Raven said to him, "It's not a weakness."

"To me, it is!" Desmond shot back. He was shaking as tears fell from his eyes, "Because…I will die…and…" Raven hugged him. She had made her decision.

"Desmond, there's something I need to tell you about me."

* * *

Later…after the Titans and Kyo had left, Leo was sitting on his bed and holding up his Advent Buckle and his Category Ace, expecting them critically.

"My humanity…" he sighed as he put the items down and leaned back until his head hit the pillow. He was still processing what Takada had told them. To use King Form was already dangerous and now they knew why. To have their humanity stripped away…it was a scary thought.

Kat entered their room, dressed in a bathrobe while drying her hair. "Okay, shower is all yours."

"Onee-chan," Leo said while looking at her, "How did you repair Takada's Advent Buckle and mine and how come you can summon your belt at will?"

Kat froze and looked at him. She knew this day would come and she dreaded it. She'd hoped that he wouldn't start asking questions but then…She sighed.

"And please, do not say 'It's a secret'," he told her. "I need to know the truth."

"The truth is, otouto-chan, is that I that I can't tell you, not yet," she said.

"Why not?" he asked back.

"Because, I'm not sure if either of us is ready for this yet."

"Onee-chan, you are my sister, so you can tell me anything," he said.

'_You say that now, but will you accept me?_' she thought sadly, "Otouto-chan, do you trust me?"

"Hai, I do," he nodded.

"Then, trust me that I will tell you, but not now. I promise to tell you everything."

"All right." He raised up his pinky. "Pinky Promise?"

Kat walked over and hooked her pinky with his, "Pinky Promise." She smiled and then he hugged her.

"Daisuki, onee-chan." Kat nearly broke down there and then. Despite the reassurance, she couldn't help but feel she was betraying Leo's trust like this. She wasn't really his sister, but merely a clone with all her memories and here she was hugging the brother of her original…She hugged him back for comfort.

* * *

Raven was back in her room meditating, or, at least trying to. She then heard a knock on the door and cracked an eye open. "Who is it?" she asked. Normally, she'd say 'Go away' but now was not the time to drive her friends away.

"It is Starfire," Starfire replied from the other side of the door, "May I enter, please?"

"Sure." The door slid open and then closed when Starfire stepped through the threshold. "What do you want, Starfire?"

"Raven, when you returned you immediately locked yourself in your room. I noticed the look of distress on your face so I came to see what was wrong and maybe offer some comfort." Starfire walked over and sat on the bed where Raven was currently on.

"After Takada told us about the dangers of the Advent System, I went to see Desmond. Turns out he knows about what King Form could do to him," Raven replied.

"And then what else did he say?" Starfire prompted.

"He said that he was willing to get rid of his 'weak' humanity if he was able to live through his cancer. Starfire, he was willing to give up his humanity!"

"I am not human, but I do believe that is a bad thing, correct?" Starfire said.

"He practically spat out the word 'humanity' like it was diseased, Starfire," Raven said sadly, "Then…then I told him I was half demon."

"You did?" Starfire blinked. Raven had once come to Starfire for advice about that matter. Desmond was religious, but Raven felt that she could no longer keep that from him. "What did he say?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know," Raven replied, "I ran out as soon as I told him." Raven felt tear running down her eyes. She felt she'd ruined her relationship with Desmond. Looks like love once again got her heart broken.

"Oh, friend," Starfire then hugged Raven consolingly.

"I thought that he would be the one, you know. He wasn't anything like Malchior, but I kept thinking he wouldn't accept me if he knew I was half demon." Raven buried her face into Starfire's shoulder. Starfire could feel Raven's moist tears. "Then, I realized I couldn't hide that from him anymore so I told him outright. I bet he doesn't want to see a filthy half-breed like me ever again."

Starfire rubbed Raven's back up and down and cooed, "There, there, Raven."

Her communicator began to beep. That was strange. The other Titans (except for Beast Boy and Terra who were on a date) were still in the Tower. Who could be calling her?

"_Hello?_" It was Desmond's voice. Raven gasped in surprise. "_Raven, is this you?_"

"Raven," Starfire began, "It is…"

Raven shushed her and listened.

"_Raven, could you please come talk to me, in private?_" Desmond's voice pleaded. "_Meet me at the park_," he requested. "_This is important_."

* * *

"So now the Titans know about the Mibu?" asked Akari.

"Hai, but hopefully they won't get too involved. The Mibu are our problem, no one else's," said Kyo.

"What about Kat and Leo? Do they remember anything else?" asked Mahiro.

"Leo remembers a lot more now, and Kat's memories are beginning to return."

"Do the Titans know about the Mibu?" asked Hotaru.

"I already answered that, baka."

"They should make excellent allies, especially with _him_ still out there" said Akira.

"When is Yukimura getting here?" asked Yuya.

"He and the others will be here in a few weeks. Hopefully that will help Kat and Leo remember some more."

"Great, so now we gotta deal with that drunk," Mayumi grumbled.

"Don't worry, Mizuki will be here to keep him in line," said Benitora.

"As long as I get a decent fight, I don't care if we've got more allies or not," said Bontenmaru.

"Well, we'll see what will happen in a few weeks," said Kyo.

* * *

Desmond sat on a bench in the park, just waiting for her arrival. In his hand was a single white rose. As he sat back against the park bench, he allowed his thoughts to fill his mind.

After his little rant about his humanity being his weakness, Raven had confessed to being a half demon. In the Bible, demons were evil but Desmond was not so sure. Heck, if angels could fall (like Lucifer) demons could rise and see the light. Nothing was pure evil. The Beast Spirits were supposed to be evil, but Shima, Hikaru and Daichi were an exception to that rule.

Just what was wrong with this picture?

After the Roach invasion, Shima had reported that this could be the work of the Black Joker since the Royals have pretty much disbanded. Setsuna had warned Desmond before about the Black Joker. '_So, the Black Joker is starting to act. Well, the one to seal it will be me_.'

When he first donned the mantle of the Knight of Genbu, he had originally planned to seal ALL the Beast Spirits and be granted the power of immortality. However, he met opposition from the other Knights. Then, he decided to ascend to King Form for the same reason, but with different results. The King Form transformation was still unstable and only Leo and Kat (Kat called hers Wild Form) could get to that level. Just what was wrong with him? Was he too weak to change into King Form? Was his humanity holding him back?

A black raven shaped figure rose up from the ground in front of him and dispersed, leaving only Raven clad in her uniform before him. She had her hood down. Good. Under the pale moon light she was simply beautiful.

"Good evening, Desmond," she said monotonously. Desmond sighed. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that she would be cold to him.

"Please, sit down," he offered and she sat next to her. The awkward silence of several seconds felt like a lifetime before Raven sat down on the bench next to him.

"You sounded urgent," she said, "That's why you called me here, isn't it?"

"Raven, there was a reason why you told me you were a half demon, wasn't there?" he asked. She didn't respond. "You were trying to tell me it was my humanity that gives me strength, like your human half that balances out your demon half, correct?"

"Yes," she replied, "Humanity isn't a weakness."

"But it is mine." He looked down on the ground, "It's not my humanity that I hate; it's my mortality. It's…limited and it scares me, especially with this cancer inside of me." He grasped his chest. "I'm sometimes afraid to go to sleep because I fear I might just not wake up anymore. Do you know what it's like knowing that you will die soon? True, humans will all eventually die, but for me my time is too short."

Raven listened. He was right. His time was short. He didn't have much time to live and that scared him and it scared her too.

"My mother's death made me realize about how fragile human life really is. My father then tried to find the secret of immortality and discovered the Beast Spirits, but ended up with them released. Then, he created the Advent System to recapture them. His goals are unlike mine. Like me, he wants… craves immortality. Because of that I've been lonely ever since with only Walter to keep me company. Before mother died, he was different. But now, I despise him."

Raven felt sympathetic for him, "Desmond…"

"Raven, I'm not trying to gain immortality for just myself, but for you as well." This confession caught Raven by surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Raven, I love you, and because of that I will not die," he proclaimed. Raven blushed. He placed the rose in her hair and ran his hand through her violet locks. "Half demon or not, to me you are an angel." He then leaned over and gently pressed his lips against hers. It took Raven a few seconds to respond and kiss him back before they were locked in a loving embrace.

The stars and moon shone upon the Angel of Azarath and the Black Knight of Genbu.

* * *

Takada sat in front of his laptop computer. His lights were off and Karmen and the twins were all fast asleep. Good. He would need his privacy for this.

Telling the Titans and the twins about the dangers of the Advent System was part of the plan. He felt guilty for having an ulterior motive, but this was all for the greater good. Kat and Leo had gotten way too powerful, much more than the Corporation would've expected and liked. They didn't like surprises and this was one of them.

He opened up a file labeled…CODENAME: TRIAL-Z.

* * *

ZK notes: OK, no major battles, but a bit of drama. What do you think? Anyway, the explanation about the Advent System turning the user into Beast Spirits was from Kamen Rider Blade, which is what the OC's of this fic are based on. Shadow Element 13 helped me out so a shout out to him.

Preview to the next chap:

The twins' home/restaurant gets wrecked during the Titans' routine mission of protecting the city from another super criminal. Anyway, this leaves the twins homeless until repairs can be done. The Titans invite them over to stay in the Tower, an invitation they eagerly accept. Of course, a few things happen. Leo takes over the kitchen and Kat nearly trashes the training room. Also, Jinx takes advantage of the situation since the object of her affection is so close by.

Episode 5: Home


	45. Episode 45: Home

"So now the Titans know about the Mibu?" asked Akari.

"Hai, but hopefully they won't get too involved. The Mibu are our problem, no one else's," said Kyo.

"What about Kat and Leo? Do they remember anything else?" asked Mahiro.

"Leo remembers a lot more now, and Kat's memories are beginning to return."

"Do the Titans know about the Mibu?" asked Hotaru.

"I already answered that, baka."

"They should make excellent allies, especially with _him_ still out there" said Akira.

"When is Yukimura getting here?" asked Yuya.

"He and the others will be here in a few weeks. Hopefully that will help Kat and Leo remember some more."

"Great, so now we gotta deal with that drunk," Mayumi grumbled.

"Don't worry, Mizuki will be here to keep him in line," said Benitora.

"As long as I get a decent fight, I don't care if we've got more allies or not," said Bontenmaru.

"Well, we'll see what will happen in a few weeks," said Kyo.

* * *

Desmond sat on a bench in the park, just waiting for her arrival. In his hand was a single white rose. As he sat back against the park bench, he allowed his thoughts to fill his mind.

After his little rant about his humanity being his weakness, Raven had confessed to being a half demon. In the Bible, demons were evil but Desmond was not so sure. Heck, if angels could fall (like Lucifer) demons could rise and see the light. Nothing was pure evil. The Beast Spirits were supposed to be evil, but Shima, Hikaru and Daichi were an exception to that rule.

Just what was wrong with this picture?

After the Roach invasion, Shima had reported that this could be the work of the Black Joker since the Royals have pretty much disbanded. Setsuna had warned Desmond before about the Black Joker. '_So, the Black Joker is starting to act. Well, the one to seal it will be me_.'

When he first donned the mantle of the Knight of Genbu, he had originally planned to seal ALL the Beast Spirits and be granted the power of immortality. However, he met opposition from the other Knights. Then, he decided to ascend to King Form for the same reason, but with different results. The King Form transformation was still unstable and only Leo and Kat (Kat called hers Wild Form) could get to that level. Just what was wrong with him? Was he too weak to change into King Form? Was his humanity holding him back?

A black raven shaped figure rose up from the ground in front of him and dispersed, leaving only Raven clad in her uniform before him. She had her hood down. Good. Under the pale moon light she was simply beautiful.

"Good evening, Desmond," she said monotonously. Desmond sighed. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that she would be cold to him.

"Please, sit down," he offered and she sat next to her. The awkward silence of several seconds felt like a lifetime before Raven sat down on the bench next to him.

"You sounded urgent," she said, "That's why you called me here, isn't it?"

"Raven, there was a reason why you told me you were a half demon, wasn't it?" he asked. She didn't respond. "You were trying to tell me it was my humanity that gives me strength, like your human half that balances out your demon half, correct?"

"Yes," she replied, "Humanity isn't a weakness."

"But it is mine." He looked down on the ground, "It's not my humanity that I hate; it's my mortality. It's…limited and it scares me, especially with this cancer inside of me." He grasped his chest. "I'm sometimes afraid to go to sleep because I fear I might just not wake up anymore. Do you know what it's like knowing that you will die soon? True, humans will all eventually die, but for me my time is too short."

Raven listened. He was right. His time was short. He didn't have much time to live and that scared him and it scared her too.

"My mother's death made me realize about how fragile human life really is. My father then tried to find the secret of immortality and discovered the Beast Spirits, but ended up with them released. Then, he created the Advent System to recapture them. His goals are unlike mine. Like me, he wants… craves immortality. Because of that I've been lonely ever since with only Walter to keep me company. Before mother died, he was different. But now, I despise him."

Raven felt sympathetic for him, "Desmond…"

"Raven, I'm not trying to gain immortality for just myself, but for you as well." This confession caught Raven by surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked him.

"Raven, I love you, and because of that I will not die," he proclaimed. Raven blushed. He placed the rose in her hair and ran his hand through her violet locks. "Half demon or not, to me you are an angel." He then leaned over and gently pressed his lips against hers. It took Raven a few seconds to respond and kiss him back before they were locked in a loving embrace.

The stars and moon shone upon the Angel of Azarath and the Black Knight of Genbu.

* * *

Takada sat in front of his laptop computer. His lights were off and Karmen and the twins were all fast asleep. Good. He would need his privacy for this.

Telling the Titans and the twins about the dangers of the Advent System was part of the plan. He felt guilty for having an ulterior motive, but this was all for the greater good. Kat and Leo had gotten way too powerful, much more than the Corporation would've expected and liked. They didn't like surprises and this was one of them.

He opened up a file labeled…CODENAME: TRIAL-Z.

* * *

**Episode 45: Home**

While they were leaving the twins' café the previous day, Jinx had asked Kyo to meet up with her the next day. This whole deal with Sanae was eating away at her. Just how close were Leo and this girl? They were to meet at the park.

The next morning, the pink haired witch saw Kyo sitting on a bench. He was staring intently at a picture he had in his hand. It was a picture of him and Mahiro, but with them were several other people. Kat and Leo were also in the picture. Holding onto Leo's arm was a girl with long black hair. This was Sanae. There was also a girl with bright green eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She had her arms around the arm of a boy with short brown hair; he looked as if he were trying to escape. A purple haired girl and a redheaded girl watched the two. There was also a group of three boys, an overweight young man with glasses, a suave looking man with blonde hair, and a large man who was glaring daggers at Leo. "Um… Kyo?" said Jinx, getting his attention. He looked up from the picture and saw Jinx.

"You wanna know about Leo and Sanae don't you?" asked Kyo.

"Yeah…" said Jinx.

"Well, have a seat," said Kyo. Jinx nodded and sat down next to him. "Let me tell you about Sanae first. She was always really well… weak, for lack of a better word. She always had to take these pills. That's actually why she went to Kanenone. Her doctors thought that the mountain air would be good for her. How she and Leo met was well… it was just like Leo. He saw her sitting alone and walked up to her. They began talking and became friends. She was actually Leo's first friend at the school, even though we were roommates."

"If you guys were roommates, then how did Sanae become his first friend? Wouldn't he have met you first?"

"I was… dealing with some business," said Kyo. "I actually met Draco before I met Leo." Kyo then explained what had happened…

* * *

**(Flashback…)**

"_Listen up, everyone; we have a new student joining us today. His name is Ryuki Leonard Narukawa. Please come in, Narukawa-san!" called the teacher._

_The boy in question walked in. He was wearing the standard male uniform but with an additional black jacket on and a scarf. His hair was straight and pulled into a ponytail with two bangs sticking out. His hair was auburn and his eyes were emerald green. He also had on a pair of green goggles strapped to his head. He bowed._

"_Konnichiwa," he greeted, smiling widely, "and please call me Leo." Most of the girls became starry-eyed. He walked back and took the empty seat behind Kyo._

_There was a large crash coming from outside. "What was that?!" yelled Kyo. Everyone looked outside the window to see a large armored lizard-like creature with a sword causing havoc._

'_This isn't good' thought Leo._

_Kyo turned his attention towards the teacher. "Hey, sensei! Toss me my sword!" The teacher nodded his head and threw the sword on the wall to Kyo. Kyo smirked, "Time to have some fun." He unsheathed his blade and jumped out the window towards the creature, throwing off his sunglasses on the way down. He slashed his blade but the creature blocked. 'What is this thing?'_

_Everyone was being evacuated from the classroom, so no one noticed when Leo slipped away._

_The creature slashed at Kyo with its own blade as Kyo blocked with his. This creature, whatever it was, was pretty good with a sword but Kyo had to do all he could to put it down. Seeing an opening, he stabbed his sword into where the creature's heart should be. He smirked but then became shocked when the creature was ready to decapitate him. It was still alive. Quickly withdrawing his sword, which was stained by the creature's green blood, he jumped back before he became a head shorter._

"_Okay, just what is this thing?" Kyo said in confusion. The creature came at him again but then…_

"_RAIJIN!"_

_A lightning bolt came down upon the creature, electrocuting it and sending it flying. Kyo turned to look at where the voice came from and was surprised._

_Standing not too far away was a man clad in blue armor with a silver chestplate. He wore a blue bodysuit with silver armor plating on his forearms and shins. The helmet was blue with a silver faceplate and green eyes and held a single horn. The emblem on his chest looked like the symbol for the Spades suit like on playing cards but also held an insignia that looked like a dragon. On his left hip was an intricate sword with a dragonhead shaped hilt on it. He drew his sword and announced, "I am the hero that shall create a path to his destiny with the slash of his blade. I am the Legendary Advent Knight, Draco! Kenzan!"_

_Kyo sweat-dropped, 'Just where did this guy get his lines?'_

_Draco charged at the creature and a sword fight began. Kyo was impressed by the amount of skill that Draco was showing as he swung his sword around to slash at the creature repeatedly. The creature did get its second wind and began slashing at Draco who blocked with his sword before kicking it in the chest and then sending a surge of electricity through its body, which once again sent it flying. Draco then pulled another trick._

"_FUUJIN!" Draco swung his sword and sent blades of concentrated wind at the creature, slashing at it and sending green blood splashing. Draco then sheathed his sword and then leapt up before delivering a devastating flying kick into the creature, this time powered by wind and electricity. The creature fell from the attack with bolts of electricity running over its body. Kyo then watched as the armored warrior drew a blank card with a red back and threw it at the creature. The card got stuck on the creature's chest by its corner before, much to Kyo's surprise again, the creature vanished in a swirl of green energy and was sucked into the card before it spun and flew back to Draco's hand. Draco nodded and turned to walk away._

"_Hey, wait!" Kyo called, but Draco didn't stop. He turned a corner and Kyo followed after him but then he was gone. _

**(End Flashback…)**

* * *

"Draco and I didn't get off on the best of terms," said Kyo with a laugh.

"What was Leo like back then?" asked Jinx.

"Same as he is now, caring about everyone and very polite," said Kyo. "He was a really good friend." Kyo sighed. "Unfortunately, when our memories were erased, we lost another really good friend."

"Who?" questioned Jinx.

"Her name was Midori. Your friend, Starfire, reminds me so much of her. She was in love with one of my best friends, Yuusuke, though at first he didn't return her feelings."

"So, what happened to make you lose your memories?" asked Jinx.

Kyo let out a deep sigh. "That's something I'd rather not talk about…" He quickly changed the subject. "Leo and I had a better meeting than I did with his alter ego…"

* * *

**(Flashback…)**

_Kyo returned to his dorm room and sneezed. He then noticed his new roommate. "Hey, you must be my new roommate. Narukawa, right?"_

"_Hai," Leo nodded. "My friends call me Leo."_

"_Cool. Call me Kyo."_

"_Hai, Kyo-san," Leo noticed. Kyo noticed the stack of cook books on Leo's bed but what really caught his eye was the bokken lying next to Leo._

"_Hey, you practice kendo too," Kyo said._

"_Hai," Leo said, "Okaasan tried to get me into fencing, but the clothes were a bit too tight on me. It wasn't very comfortable. So, she instead got me into kendo and I fell in love with it. I carry the bokken around as a good luck charm."_

"_Can I hold it?" Kyo asked. Leo smiled and handed the bokken over to Kyo. "Wow, this is really good workmanship."_

"_Okaasan only allows me to get the best," Leo said as he continued to read._

"_So, you like reading cook books?" Kyo asked as he sat on a chair._

"_Hai," Leo nodded. "To me, cooking is an art form. I dream of becoming a world class chef one day."_

"_It's good to have dreams," Kyo agreed._

**(End Flashback…)**

* * *

"As for Sanae, well, everyone had the feeling that they were harboring feelings for each other. It didn't come out though until Sanae was kidnapped by King. Kat, Leo and I went and saved her. Afterwards, they kissed and soon they went out on their first date. They really liked each other," said Kyo.

"Did they… love each other?" asked Jinx, afraid of the answer.

"I'm not really sure. Sorry, but love was never my forte. I'm a fighter; only person I ever loved was Mahiro. So, as for Leo's and your problem, I can't really help. I'm still trying to sort through all of my memories myself." Kyo stood up and stretched his back. They then heard a very loud crash, coming from… the twin's restaurant!

Several minutes earlier…

* * *

Leo had just finished the mopping and wiping the tables before he got to work on making breakfast for him and his sister. Takada was not around for some reason but he'd left a note saying that he'd be back in a couple of days. Karmen was still fast asleep and his sister was taking a shower before going to wake Karmen up. The two girls came down to see Leo finished making breakfast and laying the food down on one of the dining tables.

"Ohayo, onee-chan, Karmen-san," Leo bowed.

"Ohayo, otouto-chan," Kat bowed back. She was dressed in her usual attire.

"Mornin," Karmen greeted before yawning. She'd taken a short shower and was dressed but with her hair a little damp.

The trio sat down to enjoy their breakfast. They had toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages and pancakes. It was a large spread but not for this three. Kat had a cup of coffee while Leo had a glass of milk. Karmen was having a glass of orange juice, nice and cold.

"Itadakimasu," Leo began before they started to eat.

"This is really good, Leo," Karmen complimented as she began to eat her meal.

"What else would you expect from our 'star chef'?" Kat said, teasing her brother.

"Onee-chan, you flatter me," Leo said with a smile before taking a bite out of his toast.

Suddenly, the window smashed to pieces, sending glass flying as a large red figure came flying into the dining room. It crashed upon a table and chairs, flattening them and breaking the legs. The figure had also crashed into the counter and cash register, breaking it and sending money flying.

Leo, Kat and Karmen only gawked.

Robin, leading the Titans, shouted, "Titans, let's-" and then he froze. "Uh-oh."

Beast Boy peered in to see where their opponent, Adonis, had crashed into and gulped, "Oh, crap."

"I believe this is when the expression 'oh, shit' should be used, yes?" Starfire asked gingerly.

"I don't think _that_ can sum it up, Star," Cyborg said as he looked at the mess. "But, yes."

"Not good…" Terra gulped. Raven nodded in agreement.

Adonis groaned as he groggily stood up. His suit had protected him. He then laughed, "Hah! Think you can take down Adonis!? I'm invinci-" he was cut off in mid-rant as a fist was planted in his face, knocking him down. He looked up to see a seething Kat standing over him with a red aura surrounding her.

"YOU…WRECKED…**MY RESTAURANT!**" Kat screamed as she grabbed Adonis and began doing things so unspeakably violent that this writer could not put this on paper. Let's just say that the human body was not meant to bend that way. (CRACK!) Ouch.

The Titans, Leo and Karmen flinched and winced as Kat bent Adonis into a pretzel and began to give him severe burns before freezing him into an ice cube.

Kyo and Jinx arrived to see what was going on and Kyo chuckled.

"Still as violent as ever," Kyo said, catching Leo's attention. "Haven't seen a spine bend that way since Kat met Bacchi-Gu."

"Hai," Leo nodded, "Onee-chan is certainly…spirited today…" A bead of sweat fell from his head.

After she was done, Kat turned her sight to the Titans and shouted, "SOMEONE IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

* * *

A construction crew had come to fix up the mess as the Titans, Karmen, Kyo, Leo and Kat stood outside. Craig had come as soon as he'd heard the news.

"You okay, Kat?" Craig asked in concern.

"Of course not!" she cried, "My restaurant's busted and we're going to lose business!" She buried her face into his chest as she cried.

"It's a good thing okaasan was willing to pay to fix it up though," Leo said positively, "Of course, this does mean that until repairs are completed, onee-chan, Karmen and I have nowhere else to live."

"Hey, where's Takada?" Craig asked Leo.

"He just…left. He did leave a note that said he'll be back in a few days."

"OUR CUSTOMERS!" Kat wailed and then pulled herself away from the Craig and giving the Titans a chilling stare. You could feel the temperature fall several degrees. "You…this is all your fault…" she growled.

"We are sorry, friend Kat," Starfire apologized. "Please, allow us to make amends."

Kat, grinning, said, "OK, when the restaurant and fixed and reopened, I want ALL of you to work as waiters and waitresses for a MONTH!"

The Titans cringed.

"You'll also be wearing uniforms…" Kat added. "Now, where the heck are we gonna live?"

"I still have some extra room at my place," Craig said. "Why don't you guys crash there?"

"Yes!" Kat said.

"No!" Leo objected. Kat turned to look at him.

"Why not?" Kat asked.

Leo sighed and said, "I mean no disrespect, but I do not think us staying with you would be wise, Craig-san. With the Trials and Black Joker running loose, we would be targets and if we stayed with you, you would be put into unnecessary danger." This was his explanation.

Kat nodded in agreement, "He makes sense. Sorry, Craig, but I can't let you get hurt."

Craig just sighed, "That's okay."

"Kyo-san?" Leo asked.

"Sorry, but I don't got enough room," Kyo said. He was expecting company and the place was packed as it is. "Besides, I'd rather not see what would happen if Hotaru and Kat were in the same room."

"Well, now what are we gonna do?" Kat questioned until Jinx cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"I think I might have an idea…" Jinx said with a grin.

* * *

"Isn't it nice that the Titans invited us to stay here until repairs were done?" Leo said to his sister as they stepped onto the island in front of Titans Tower.

"Yeah, I guess," Kat shrugged.

"Onee-chan…"

"Hey, it was your girlfriend's idea for us to stay here. Besides, I really liked our home," Kat complained.

"But we can't really stay there while construction is being done."

"I know, I know…well, at least we were able to bring our essentials like clothes and our pets." Behind Kat was a large suitcase and in her hand was a birdcage with her pet parakeet, Akai. Leo had several bags with him and in his hands was the plastic case that held his pet iguana Midori. The Titans had helped them pack while Cyborg had driven them to the Tower with their stuff. Jinx and Karmen had accompanied them. The other Titans had been called for another emergency again.

"So, this is Titans Tower," Karmen said as she looked up at the tall structure. She didn't have a big suitcase, really and only had a backpack with her essentials. She usually borrowed clothes from Kat. "Looks…familiar…"

Cyborg scratched his head. He still wasn't used to seeing Blackfire, even if she was an amnesiac now. "Yup, home sweet home," he said, smiling.

"And now it's your home until your restaurant has been rebuilt," Jinx said, smiling towards Leo. Leo smiled back, blushing.

"Hai."

Jinx had concocted this idea to make sure that she'd be the Number 1 girl in Leo's heart. She had been a villain and some of her badness had not completely worn of. She was still a bad girl at heart and now she had Leo where she wanted him. In the same Tower and at night she could just sneak into his room and do lots and lots of naughty things…Her grin widened at the notion.

"Well, let's go in and see which room will be ours," Kat said as she pulled her suitcase along side her. It had wheels. "Ikuzo, otouto-chan."

"Hai, onee-chan," Leo then quoted, "Okaasan said this; a house is just a building, but home is where the heart is." He followed after his sister, effortlessly carrying his bags and the iguana cage. Karmen, Jinx and Cyborg followed after.

* * *

The Titans were going up against Control Freak and this time he was at the movie theatre. His remote now enabled him to bring figures from movies to life. Too bad today was the opening of the Monster Movie Day at the movies. Monster Movies all day. Oh, joy. Kyo had come along to help out because he was bored plus maybe this would be fun.

The other Titans were facing some famous monsters from various monster movies, old and new. Beast Boy went up against 'The Creature from the Black Lagoon'; Terra was up against 'Frankenstein's Monster', Starfire and Raven were fighting a mummy while Robin was fighting against 'Leatherface' from 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'.

Beast Boy, as a rhino, rammed hard into his opponent as Terra made the Frankenstein's Monster sink into a hole she'd created in the concrete floor. Starfire ad Raven had unwrapped the mummy, leaving only bones before the 5 of them teamed up to take down Leatherface easily with their combined forces. Leatherface stood no chance as he was pelted by dark energy, starbolts, rocks, explosive discs and then being trampled by a green elephant.

Kyo, alone, stood facing the creature known as the Gwoemul, the monster from the Korean movie "The Host". It had the body of a tadpole and legs like a dog… did I forget to mention it was about 30 feet long and 10 feet tall with three rows of razor sharp teeth. He readied his sword and charged at the creature. It roared and swung its tail at the samurai. Kyo was hit by the tail and sent flying, crashing into the snack counter.

"They just had to be playing _that_ movie…" grumbled Kyo. He looked up and saw the creature running at him. He had no time to defend himself as the creature swallowed him whole. The creature let out a roar in triumph. It looked toward the other Titans and charged, only to stumble and fall just before reaching the Titans. A slicing sound was heard as a sword exited the creature's head and sliced backward. Kyo stepped from his makeshift exit, covered in slimy blue blood. "That was the most horrible experience I've ever had…"

"You!" Control Freak pointed at Kyo. "Who the heck are you supposed to be? Samurai Man?"

Kyo quirked an eyebrow and pointed his sword towards Control Freak. "The name is Kyo, fat boy."

"FAT BOY!?" Control Freak got his remote ready but then Kyo got himself ready as well.

"MIZUCHI!" Kyo's powerful attack just barely missed Control Freak, causing him to screech like a little girl. "Just give up, I don't miss twice."

"Oh yeah!" Control Freak brought out his lightsaber from the episode "For Real". "I'll have you know that I am an expert swordsman!" Kyo appeared behind him.

"Please, my little sister could kick your fat butt all around town," said Kyo.

Control Freak swung his weapon, only for it to meet with Kyo's sword and make sparks. "My weapon will cut straight through your puny blade!" Okay, for those of you who don't know the one thing you never do when fighting a samurai is insult his sword. Kyo's crimson eyes flashed with anger as he slashed Control Freak's sword in half, knocking Control Freak back. Kyo now towered over him.

"What did you just say…?" asked the enraged samurai.

Robin walked up to the samurai as he looked down on the cowering Control Freak. "Hey, Kyo, relax. You beat him."

Sheathing his Tenro, Kyo sighed as he put his sunglasses back on. He growled, "Nobody insults my sword, especially not fat pigs like him." He pointed down on Control Freak in disgust. The fat villain reached for his remote only for a green starbolt to strike it and destroy it. All of the monsters vanished.

"No more," Starfire threatened, eyes glowing green.

"Okay," Control Freak squeaked.

* * *

The door slid open and the twins entered. Kat inspected the empty room with her eyes.

"Okay, this seems cozy enough," she said before pulling in her suitcase. Her brother followed her in as both Cyborg and Jinx waited outside the door.

"This is just a spare room that we don't really use," Cyborg said.

"Well, we're using it now," Kat said before turning her attention over to Leo, "Otouto-chan, unroll the futons."

"Hai!" Leo saluted before putting down the iguana cage and then unzipping one of the bags he was carrying. He then pulled out two rolled up bundles before he threw them open, allowing them to roll out onto the floor.

"Sleeping bags?" Cyborg asked, scratching his head. Kat have him a look.

"You were in Japan and you don't know what a futon is?" Kat quirked an eyebrow.

"I was out eating most of the time," he said lamely.

The twins' futons matched their owners. Kat's futon was black with a red heart on it as well as red images of birds. Leo's futon was green with a blue spade and blue dragons on it. Kat went over to the closet and opened it before she opened up the suitcase to put in their clothes. The suitcase had both their clothing, not just hers.

Leo placed the birdcage on a table with his iguana's cage. He smiled before he placed the bags and suitcase in the closet. Both twins rubbed their hands together while looking around the dreary room.

"Well, it may not be home, but it works," Kat said.

"Hai, onee-chan," Leo nodded in agreement.

"You two…are going to share a room?" Jinx commented and both twins nodded. Jinx frowned. She had originally planned to sneak into Leo's room while he was sleeping, but since both twins would be sharing a room, executing her plan would be quite difficult.

"We've always shared a room," Leo said.

"Why change that now?" Kat added.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here," Cyborg said.

Leo bowed, "Arigato. Thank you for inviting us to stay here while our home is being renovated."

"Even though it was your fault to begin with," Kat grumbled.

"Onee-chan…"

"What? It's true, isn't it?"

"No need to bring it up."

"Okay, fine…Thanks for letting us crash here in the Tower. We really appreciate it."

Leo smiled.

* * *

Karmen set her bag down and then looked around the room she was put in.

"So much…pink," she said. Obviously, she was in Starfire's room. For some reason, Starfire had personally requested for her to stay in this room. There was a nagging feeling in Karmen's mind that this all seemed so…familiar. Well, at least there was a bed, and a big one too so there wouldn't be any space issues.

Now, Karmen then pulled out a frame photograph and smiled. It was a picture of her and her family…The Café La Salle family. There was Tom, Sheila, Leo, Kat, Takada, Sven, Steven and herself in it. Karmen stood next to Takada as he had an arm around her shoulders. Thinking of the Tiger Knight of Byakko made her face hear up a bit. Smiling wistfully to herself, she set the picture on the bedside table.

Takada, to her worry, had been acting a little strange. He would always lock himself in his room, working on his computer and then talking about these things call the Beast Spirits and their Advent System. She didn't quite understand it, but it wasn't a problem to her. The problem was that Takada had been cutting her off.

She then sat on the bed and then sighed before she lay down on the mattress. She was just so tired…

* * *

The Titans returned home after putting Control Freak in jail. Kyo had gone to his own home as well. Of course, newspaper reporters had caught pictures of them with Kyo. So, it wouldn't be much of a stretch for them to assume that Kyo was a new Titan.

When the Titans entered the living room, a delicious aroma invaded their nostrils.

"Oh, what is that delicious aroma?" Starfire questioned, sighing blissfully.

"Looks like Cyborg started lunch already," Raven commented. She couldn't help but smile too. It smelled so good.

"Not me," Cyborg grunted from the sofa as he watched TV. The Titans stared at the mechanical teen as he flipped through the channel.

"Cy?" Beast Boy blinked. "You're not cooking?"

"Does it look like I'm cooking?" Cyborg shot back.

"So, if you're here, who's cooking?" Terra asked.

"Take a look," Cyborg pointed towards the kitchen. They all turned their attention towards the direction he was pointing to. There was a familiar looking red haired teen with green eyes and he was cooking up a storm. Pots and pans had things cooking in them and he was working like a pro. Just what was he making? He opened up a small notebook, scanned the page and nodded before going back to work.

Whatever he was making, it smelled amazing.

"Okay, my Chicken in Orange Sauce is done," Leo said before he poured the contents of the pan onto a plate. It was sliced up chicken pieces covered in a golden orange sauce. He placed orange slices around for decoration. He looked into a pot and sniffed it before using the ladle to pour a bit into a bowl before tasting it. Smacking and licking his lips, he nodded in satisfaction. "The vegetable soup is done too." He looked over to a rice cooker (he had brought it along somehow) and opened the lid to see if the rice was done. He nodded. "Rice is done too." Then he went over to two of the last pans and tasted the contents, "And the Beef in Ginger Sauce and Spicy Tofu are done." He then poured the contents of that pan into two more large plates. He then, one by one, placed each item onto the dining table. He looked up to see the Titans had returned. "Okaeri nasai!" he greeted with a wide smile.

Robin walked over and saw what he had laid out on the dining table. "Leo…what's all this?"

"Oh? This?" Leo said, pointing at the spread. The Titans nodded, "My thanks for you allowing us to stay here. Lunch is on me!"

"He chased me out of my own kitchen," Cyborg grumbled.

"Trying to convince my brother not to cook, would be like convincing a tiger to not eat meat," Kat said as she entered the living room with Jinx. Jinx sniffed the air and sighed.

"That smells…so…" she swooned, "delicious."

"Arigato, Jinxy-chan." He then looked at the Titans. "Please, pick up a plate of rice and put whatever you want in it."

The Titans all sat down at the dining table. Karmen, smelling the food, came in as well and sat down with them before enjoying the meal.

Beast Boy looked over the spread and saw the vegetable soup. Leo, nodding, knew what he wanted so he poured the changeling a bowl. Floating in the soup were potatoes, carrots, and tofu. Smiling, Beast Boy sat down and ate the soup with the rice. He looked at the spicy tofu and used a fork to take a piece before putting it in his mouth. His eyes then widened.

"WOW! This is amazing!" Beast Boy shouted out. "More please!"

"Hai!"

"Hey, where did you get the ingredients for all this?" Robin asked.

"Kid went shopping," Cyborg answered plainly, as he scarfed down some chicken.

"Regrettably, there wasn't anything in this kitchen I could cook with," Leo said. He had opened the fridge and promptly closed it. He planned to clean it up later and get rid of the blue mold. He swore he was it winked at him.

The Titans all, pretty much, enjoyed the entire meal and complimented the chef, Leo. Leo just blushed at the praises.

Kat and Leo then realized that the Titans could eat a lot, Terra and Cyborg especially.

After the meal, the Titans all made sounds of satisfaction.

"That meal…was…X'Hal!" Starfire sighed.

"Never knew tofu could taste so good," Cyborg belched.

"No wonder a lot of people go to your restaurant," Beast Boy realized.

"And you realize that now?" Kat asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, we knew it was good, but never this good," Robin said.

Kat crossed her arms, "Well, too bad with the restaurant closed for repairs, that Kameyarou will be getting all the business." Her eyes narrowed crossly. Kameyarou was her nickname for Desmond. It meant 'Turtle Jerk'. "Knowing him, he would take advantage of us being closed and then put us out of business."

* * *

Desmond looked out the window of the Turtle Hut and smiled as he watched Café La Salle getting renovated. "Good," he said before turning his attention back to see his customers eating in the restaurant, enjoying the meals Shima and Walter were preparing. He was in a white shirt with a black vest and black pants before going over to take another customer's order.

* * *

"He wouldn't do that," Raven defended. '_Would he?_' she thought.

"Well, Desmond-san is a businessman," Leo answered.

"And businessmen like him usually take advantage of a situation like this to make money," Kat added, frowning angrily.

"And added with both Shima-san and Walter-san's cooking…" Leo paused, "Oh, I think I can see."

"Shima's cooking skills are equal to my otouto-chan's," Kat added. "Believe me, I've had a taste."

Leo then picked up all the plates and then went to clean the dishes. Robin objected, "Wait, Leo, you're a guest, you don't have to-"

"Don't bother," Kat said. "Otouto-chan's just too nice for his own good. You'd be disrespecting him if you told him not to help out while we're staying over. He'd clean this whole Tower if he could."

"I don't get it," Beast Boy said, scratching his head in confusion, "I mean, the guy comes from a rich family and probably has servants tending to him on hand and foot, but he knows how to cook and clean."

Kat answered, "Well, growing up, otouto-chan would always end up following mama to various locations where she'd be hosting her next fashion show. He only had the servants for company. To pass the time he would help them out, despite their objections. He's pretty much independent now. He prefers to do his own housework and not let anyone do it for him. He learnt how to cook from the family's personal chef."

The Titans nodded. It made sense…sorta.

Starfire tapped her chin in thought, "I wonder if friend Leo could teach me how to cook?"

"He should teach Raven too," Beast Boy added, chuckling, "She needs it." He then caught Raven glaring at him. "Um…"

Terra just smiled as she sat in the chair. It made her remember all the good times she had with the Titans. True, they had forgiven her, but she was working to regain their trust. Now, she could make a fresh start. No more lies, no more deception, and no more betrayal…

* * *

Later…Leo was lying on his back, his hands resting behind his head as he looked up at the sky, watching as the clouds rolled by.

"Can I join you?" he heard a soft voice ask before he sat up slightly, propping himself up with his elbows as he turned his head to see Jinx walking over. He smiled and patted a spot next to him.

"Hai," he nodded. She then sat down and turned to smile at him.

"So, what are you doing up here?" she asked and he pointed to the sky in response. "The sky?"

"The clouds, really," he clarified. "I like to watch as they float by, without a care in the world. They can go so far…in the vast blue sky…" He sighed before lying on his back again, watching the clouds in satisfaction. "It's quite soothing."

Jinx looked down on the boy next to her and smirked before she leaned. His green eyes widened as he noticed how close her face was to his. She then leaned closer to brush her lips against his. His face turned red but then his eyes closed as he enjoyed the kiss. She pressed a little harder into the kiss as she moaned a bit, enjoying the sensation. She then pulled away, leaving a flushed Leo who was slowly catching his breath.

Jinx then stood up, stretching, "Well, I'll be in my room." She then smiled down on the boy and winked. "See you later, Leo." She then strutted off. Leo rolled onto his stomach and watched as the pink-haired girl skipped away happily. He was smiling widely too.

Jinx was so kawaii…

* * *

Kat was in the gym, beating the crud out of a punching bag. Left hook! Right hook! Jab! She then spun around and performed a powerful hand chop with her left hand. She jumped back and repeated the same motions, but added a few kicks in too. She was in a red tank top and black sweatpants. She was also barefoot and her hands were covered in black cut-off gloves. She continued to slam her fists and legs into the punching bag, punishing it. She stopped when she heard humming. Turning her head over her shoulder, she watched as Jinx skipped by, humming a happy tune. Kat just snickered and shook her head before continuing her exercise.

* * *

Starfire stepped into Robin's room after knocking. He allowed her to enter.

"Robin?" she asked, sounding troubled.

"What's wrong, Starfire?" he asked worriedly before walking towards her.

"It is about…my sister," she said.

Blackfire, or Karmen as she was now known as, still had amnesia. However, Takada had reported that he'd witnessed Blackfire 'waking up' from time to time. Now, Karmen was in Titans Tower and there was no doubt that some of her memories would return. If that happened…then what? Would she still be the same evil Blackfire who hated Starfire…or…could she have changed for the better as Karmen?

"You're worried about her," Robin concluded.

"I am happy that my sister does not hate me now," she said, "But, she does not remember me at all. She is like a totally different person."

"Give it time, Star," he said while reaching over and giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "She'll come back."

"I hope so…and I do hope by X'Hal that she has changed for the better."

Robin didn't know what to say to that. Despite all the bad things Blackfire had done, she was still Starfire's sister and Starfire still loved her no matter what. The same could not be said for Blackfire. What would they do if Blackfire 'woke up' completely? Could they prepare for that?

The first time they'd encountered Karmen, things had been tense between the Knights and Titans. The Knights were powerful and had defeated them with little effort, only to return them to the Tower to recuperate afterwards. Robin had looked up Smart Brain Corporation, but the only info he got was that it was a technologies company like LexCorp and Wayne Enterprises. There was just nothing suspicious about it…on the surface. He knew Smart Brain was involved with the Knights. They always mentioned 'The Corporation' cryptically and he knew they were talking about Smart Brain. Smart Brain had created their suits, weapons and vehicles…but for what purpose? What happens after all the Beast Spirits are sealed? Desmond had told Raven that if all the Beast Spirits were sealed, immortality would be granted…but to whom?

Robin was going to find his answers and he knew who to ask…Takada. Takada had a lot of info about the Advent Knights and Beast Spirits. All he had to do was confront the Knight of Byakko and get some answers.

Then there was Kyo. Ever since they first fought the Mibu, Kyo had remained a mystery to them. He obviously knew about Kat and Leo's past, but he refused to tell them about, claiming that the sudden rush of memories may be too much to handle. When asked about the Mibu, he would try and change the subject, or say as little as possible. His allies were a mystery as well. They knew little to nothing about them. They would need to get some straight answers from him.

* * *

The day past quite quickly. The Titans relaxed in the Tower since there weren't any emergencies they needed to tend to. Kat was in the training room liftinh weights and Jinx was busy flirting with Leo, flustering the poor boy. The rest of the Titans did their own thing. Raven was reading, Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games with Terra cheering her boyfriend on, and Robin and Starfire were...well...making out but I don't have to get into any detail with that.

Leo then prepared a delicious dinner for everyone and even made a delicious cake for dessert. They all enjoyed the meal. Cyborg even wanted to know the recipes but Leo politely declined his request. His recipes were his own secret.

* * *

Later that night, the twins went to sleep in their new room.

"Oyasumi, onee-chan," Leo said before yawning.

"Good night, otouto-chan," she replied before she snuggled into her own futon.

Several minutes later, both twins had dozed off. Then, at that moment, the door slowly slid open as a slim figure slipped into the room and slowly tip-toed towards the futons. From the pink eyes, it was clearly Jinx. She kneeled down and then slipped under the covers and snuggled up against the occupant of the futon.

"Mmm…." Jinx purred with a contented smile. "You're so warm."

"Um…Pinky?" she heard the person she was snuggling up against reply and then her pink eyes snapped open. She then looked up to see Kat staring back at her. "What are you doing in my futon?"

Jinx just stuttered, "Um…well…you see…" She was blushing too. Damn! She had snuck into the wrong one! Boy, awkward much?

Kat nodded, understanding what Jinx wanted, and raised a hand to point over to the _other_ futon. "My otouto-chan's in _that_ one."

Jinx slipped out and whispered an apology before crawling over and then slipping under the covers next to Leo before resting her head on his chest. "Mmm…" she purred, closing her eyes contently.

Kat just snickered. She couldn't wait till morning to see her brother's reaction.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: OK, the next morning Leo IS gonna be totally surprised. Anyway, the next chap will have a climax. Let me show you:  
The twins are still living in the Tower. Kat accidentally cuts herself and Leo sees her bleed. He is shocked to see that she has green blood and she runs away, fearing rejection. She runs into the forest and another monster comes to attack her. She'd left her cards behind and is unable to transform. Leo finds out the truth from the Titans and then rushes over to where he feels his sister is. He knows she's in danger. He gathers her cards to help her, forgetting his own cards and buckle.

Episode 6: Sister

And don't worry…there will be more in the next chap and it involves Jinx making Leo faint a lot.


	46. Episode 46: Sister

Later that night, the twins went to sleep in their new room.

"Oyasumi, onee-chan," Leo said before yawning.

"Good night, otouto-chan," she replied before she snuggled into her own futon.

Several minutes later, both twins had dozed off. Then, at that moment, the door slowly slid open as a slim figure slipped into the room and slowly tip-toed towards the futons. From the pink eyes, it was clearly Jinx. She kneeled down and then slipped under the covers and snuggled up against the occupant of the futon.

"Mmm…." Jinx purred with a contented smile. "You're so warm."

"Um…Pinky?" she heard the person she was snuggling up against reply and then her pink eyes snapped open. She then looked up to see Kat staring back at her. "What are you doing in my futon?"

Jinx just stuttered, "Um…well…you see…" She was blushing too. Damn! She had snuck into the wrong one! Boy, awkward much?

Kat nodded, understanding what Jinx wanted, and raised a hand to point over to the _other_ futon. "My otouto-chan's in _that_ one."

Jinx slipped out and whispered an apology before crawling over and then slipping under the covers next to Leo before resting her head on his chest. "Mmm…" she purred, closing her eyes contently.

Kat just snickered. She couldn't wait till morning to see her brother's reaction.

* * *

**Episode 46: Sister**

_Leo was standing in a field. He looked around and noticed he wasn't alone. On his left was Jinx and on his right was Sanae. They each had a grasp on one of his arms, pulling him in different directions. "I love Leo-kun!" exclaimed Sanae._

"_Well he's mine now!" retorted Jinx. They were pulling him apart._

"_Jinxy-chan! Sanae-chan! Please stop!" exclaimed Leo. His body was giving into the strain._

"_He's mine!" they both yelled._

* * *

Leo sat up in bed, sweating heavily. He breathed deeply as he attempted to calm down.

'_What a strange dream_,' he thought before lying back down and going back to sleep. His hand then slipped over something soft…and it wasn't the futon. It felt more like skin. He could also hear giggling. His sister never giggled. He then opened his eyes when he realized he wasn't alone in the futon. He threw off the blanket to see a surprising sight. He scrambled away, his heart beating fast. There was Jinx, sleeping softly with a cute smile on her face. Her hair was untied and spilled all over the pillow. Looking down, Leo panicked as he saw that she was only in a black spaghetti strap top with pink trimmings and matching panties with her signature stockings.

He was about to scream before he clamped his hand over his mouth.

'_Is this another dream?_' he thought to himself as he looked Jinx over. She looked beautiful in her sleep and quite sexy in her nightwear. He then slapped himself in the head. It hurt. Not a dream. What was Jinx doing here anyway? He then heard her mumbling something in her sleep. He leaned forward and listened.

"Love you…Leo…" Jinx mumbled. Leo smiled. Seeing her like this may very well freak him out, but it wasn't like she didn't plan this. He looked to the alarm clock and saw that it was 7 AM. He pulled the blanket over her and smiled while stroking her hair before planting a kiss on her soft cheek.

Kat cracked an eye open and watched as her brother took a towel and his bath items before walking out of the room. She sighed, "Damn…I was sure he was gonna scream or maybe faint." She then heard a loud thump in the hallway. "Huh, delayed reaction."

* * *

After waking up and getting a (cold) shower, Leo stepped into the kitchen to make breakfast. The day before, he had cleaned up the refrigerator and restocked it along with the cabinets. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his notebook before flipping through the pages.

"Blueberry pancakes should do," he said before collecting the ingredients and items he would need. He poured the ingredients into the bowl and used his wind powers to mix them up to make the better. His wind powers made it so the pancakes were nice and fluffy. He then poured in the blueberries and continued mixing the batter before heating up the pan and putting some butter in to make sure the pancakes wouldn't get stuck. He then poured in the batter and began flipping pancakes.

The aroma of the pancakes filled the kitchen and then the door to the living room opened to reveal a groggy Kat sniffing the air. She then grinned when she saw her brother at the stove, cooking. "Ohayo, otouto-chan," she greeted.

"Ohayo," Leo said over his shoulder before flipping another pancake into the air before catching it in a plate. He had already made 15 pancakes and there was still enough batter for a few more. "Coffee is on the table."

"Thanks," Kat said before walking over and picking up the mug and sipping the liquid. Leo always knew that she would want her coffee in the morning and he knew how to make her coffee. It was just right as the warm liquid traveled down her throat. "Ah…" She then asked, "So, did you sleep alright?" Leo then froze while flipping a pancake and nearly missed it when catching it in the plate. Kat just smirked.

"H-hai! I d-did!" he stuttered before pouring the batter again. His face was flushed red.

"Did you have any _interesting_ dreams?" she asked him and then Leo thought back to his dream and began thinking.

'_I love Jinxy-chan, but my memories of Sanae-chan…I still love her too. I would have to choose between them but then_…'

His train of thought was derailed when his sister told him, "Your pancake is burning."

Leo looked at the pan and gasped out loud as the pancake he had been coking had been charred black. "Kuso…" he swore under his breath before turning off the stove so that he could dispose the ruined pancake into the garbage disposer and start anew.

Jinx was still sleeping in Leo's room and Kat smirked. Jinx's sleepwear would make someone like Leo flustered.

Now, about 25 perfect blueberry pancakes were on a platter and there were two jugs of cold milk and orange juice. He wiped his brow. "There, finish." The door of the living room opened up and the Titans filed in along with Karmen. Jinx was noticeably absent.

Starfire sniffed the air and beamed, "Such a pleasant aroma!"

"Wow, are those pancakes?" Beast Boy blurted out. "Those look better than Raven's!" Raven sent him a glare and he gulped.

"I'm starving," Terra rubbed her tummy. "Let's eat."

Robin nodded in agreement before saying to Leo, "Thanks for making us breakfast."

"You're welcome," Leo nodded with a smile. They all sat down on the table to have the pancakes. A few minutes later, Jinx walked in wearing her uniform. She yawned and smiled over at Leo. Leo looked at her, blushed bright red before standing up and running from the dining table before running past Jinx in a hurry. Jinx blinked in confusion.

"What's gotten into him?" she asked and Kat chuckled.

"Must've seen something interesting," she replied before taking a piece of pancake and putting it in her mouth. "Yummy…"

* * *

Later, Leo could be seen doing his kata with his bokken, moving smoothly with each step and strike of his bokken, striking an invisible opponent. When he was done, heard the sound of applause behind him and turned to see Jinx clapping.

"That was great!" Jinx cheered. The memory of seeing her in bed with him that morning came back and then he flushed red before he ran past her again. She blinked. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

Leo rolled up in front of the Turtle Hut on his bike before removing his helmet. He then removed his helmet and walked up to the door. The automatic doors opened up to allow him entry before a waitress greeted him. He bowed in response and then went to a table where Kyo had been waiting for him.

"Konnichiwa, Kyo-san," Leo greeted as he sat down.

"Leo, you know you can just call me Kyo. We're all friends here," the red-eyed samurai said.

"Sumimasen," Leo bowed his head and Kyo rolled his eyes. Leo was a good warrior, courageous and honorable, but he was sometimes a bit too timid. Must be his mother's upbringing. Kid was too polite.

"So, why did you call me here?" he asked. A waitress came to take their orders before leaving.

Leo replied, "Well…I had a dream…" Leo then told him about the dream where Sanae and Jinx were fighting over him.

Kyo couldn't really picture Sanae doing anything like that, but who knew what a girl was capable of when she desired something (or someone) so strongly. "I'm guessing something else happened."

"I woke up to see Jinxy-chan asleep in my futon with me. And she was…" Leo blushed, remembering the tank top and panties. "Well, she wasn't _over_dressed if you catch my meaning."

"She was in her underwear?" Kyo asked with a smirk as Leo's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed.

"N-No!" Leo answered, "Well…she was only in a tank top, panties and her stockings. Plus, her hair was unbound."

Kyo looked at his friend, "You liked what you saw, didn't you?"

Leo admitted, still blushing, "Hai…I did."

"Well, you're a teenage guy with a cute girl who likes you," Kyo answered a matter-a-factly, "So, it's normal to have those kinds of feelings."

"I'm…just not ready for _that_ yet," Leo answered truthfully. Leo was thinking sex was something you should save for marriage. His mother had brought him up like that, really, with morals and ethics and pre-marital sex was something he just…well…he just wasn't ready for that step, yet.

In Kyo's opinion, a guy would be ready for sex all the time, but Leo could either be a wimp or a decent guy. Kyo knew Leo wasn't a wimp, just really polite, humble, decent and a nice guy. Girls fell in love with him because he was like the perfect guy. Of course, Leo was mostly oblivious to all that.

"Okay, let me tell you something… You are by far the second most oblivious person I know. I noticed it at school. Nearly every last girl there had a crush on you. Hell, even Akari did… but that's a different story. And now you have someone like Jinx and you actually notice that she likes you, and it's making you insane. You've been so oblivious to all those girls' infatuation with you, that you're not used to something like this. When you were with Sanae, it was different. Sanae was very timid; she would never do something like what you're saying Jinx did. As for sex well, that's really up to you. And I just realized something…"

"What, Kyo-san?" Leo asked.

"If Kat ever finds out that we came here, we're screwed," said Kyo.

* * *

Jinx knocked on the door of the room the twins were sharing. Inside, Kat was doing her sit-ups when she heard the knocking. The door slid open and Kat asked, "What?"

"I need to talk to you about Leo," Jinx answered. Kat nodded.

"Come in."

There was a short table in the middle of the room and the futons had been folded up and put in a corner. Kat sat on one end of the table with Jinx across from her. Both kneeled down on comfortable cushions and sat there.

"Leo has been acting, well, a little strange," Jinx told the girl.

"Well, you have been coming on to him a little too strong lately," Kat replied.

"Is that bad?" Jinx asked.

Kat then explained, "Let me tell you something about my brother. My mama has raised him up to be a proper gentleman. He respects women. However, he tends to be a little...okay, VERY oblivious to when a girl likes him unless they actually tell him. You are his first girlfriend since Sanae and from my memories both Sanae and my otouto-chan were very close friends before they became an item. Now, Sanae was a timid girl and nice. She never acted out her desires like you. My otouto-chan also didn't force Sanae into anything since their relationship was still budding. I had to give them a push." Kat paused. "He loves you, Jinx. He told you that during the prom, remember?"

Jinx smiled, remembering when they danced. "Yes...it was wonderful."

"Now, Leo likes things subtle but not too subtle. You, however, are a bit too amorous for his taste. You are both already dating, so there's little problem there. Just, try not to scare him off, alright?"

Jinx nodded. "So...showing him my bikini is out?"

"If you want to see him unconscious, then no."

"Damn, and I had such a nice one and..."

"Maybe when he's ready. For now, just be subtle. Hold hands, hug and kiss. Trust me, when he's ready for whatever it is you want you'll know."

"Thanks, Kat." Jinx then stood up. "You've been a great help."

"You're welcome, Pinky," Kat grinned.

* * *

Mahiro then arrived to the Turtle Hut when Kyo called for her. The two boys had been talking a lot about the past and filling up some blanks in Leo's memory. They also had eaten something and paid for it afterwards. Mahiro sat down when Kyo stood up. He had some urgent business to attend to.

"I gotta go, so I'll leave you two on your own," said Kyo as he left. He then walked out of the Turtle Hut. He was walking down the sidewalk. "Suzaku…" A woman with long brown hair and blue eyes appeared next to him.

"Hai, Kyo-sama?" asked Suzaku.

"Watch them closely. I feel that something very evil is watching them, as well as the others, so stay alert. Saizo and Kotaro will be your backup."

"Hai!" said Suzaku as she vanished.

Back at the Turtle Hut, Mahiro was talking with Leo. She had also ordered some pudding for the two of them and some ice tea.

"So Leo, your having some problems?" asked Mahiro. She sipped her tea.

"Hai, I love Jinxy-chan, but I still have feelings for Sanae-chan," answered Leo.

"Huh, well what do you like most about them?"

"Ano… Sanae-chan made me feel strong and needed. She gave me something truly worth protecting. As for Jinxy-chan… She is a strong and independent girl who knows what she wants and fights for it. I'm attracted to that strength and love her for being courageous and willing to do what's right. I don't know what to do, Mahiro-san."

"Well, I haven't been in contact with Sanae in a while, so I don't know if she remembers anything. I say stay with Jinx," said Mahiro. "But, she might still remember… I don't know what to do!"

Leo then had to ask out of curiosity. "Mahiro-san, I was wondering, what happened to you after our memories were erased?"

"Ano… I died…" said Mahiro softly. Leo looked at Mahiro, shocked.

"But, how…" Leo's question was interrupted when something outside the window caught his attention. It looked like a humanoid dog in armor with a crystal in its head. People started panicking as the creature started its vicious attack on anyone it could get its claws on.

Leo looked at it. The belt buckle was not like the usual ones the Beast Spirits wore. In fact, it looked like the one worn by the creature that had attacked the hospital, forcing him to change into King Form when he fought it.

Leo stood up, eyes narrowed, "A Trial!" He looked at Mahiro apologetically and said, "I need to go, Mahiro-san. Gomen nasai." He took out his Advent Buckle and ran out of the restaurant. Desmond also followed him out as he saw the Trial as well.

"Desmond-san?" Leo asked as he saw the boy run alongside him.

"I'm a Knight too and I will fight anything that threatens my restaurant!" Desmond reasoned.

Leo nodded and strapped on his buckle. Desmond did the same. Both boys then simultaneously inserted their Category Ace cards.

"Henshin!" both of them called, activating their Advent Buckles.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"CHANGE GENBU!"

At the same time, Asakura was watching all this with interest. He strapped on his own buckle and slid in his Category Ace before starting his own transformation.

"Henshin," Asakura said with a smirk before his belt activated.

"CHANGE CERBERUS!"

The belt shot out a green rectangular energy field that depicted a three headed dog, Cerberus, before it swept over him and donned him in his black and green Cerberus armor. He cracked his neck to the side and cracked his knuckles.

"This ought to be fun!" He then charged in. His transformation went unnoticed by Shadow and Draco.

Draco drew his sword and swung it down on the Trial's head as Shadow went to attack its stomach with his staff, jabbing at it swiftly. The Trial was fast and grabbed their weapons in its clawed hands before swinging and then sending them flying. Draco crashed into a traffic light, bending the pole, as Shadow smashed into a bench, crushing it. Both Knights then stood back up.

"He's powerful," Draco assessed.

Shadow's eyes narrowed before he stomped his foot on the ground. Vines then exploded out of the ground under the Trial's feet before wrapping around it tightly. The Knight of Genbu smirked victoriously but then his grin faded as it unleashed green flames from its body and incinerated the vines. Shadow eyed a water hydrant and activated his power again but then he began coughing. '_Damn…why now?_'

The Trial advanced towards Shadow and smacked Draco away as he came at it. It stopped in its tracks when something green and black attacked it from behind, striking with a spear.

"Hey, let me have some fun too," Cerberus Knight Spear said before he started to stab at the Trial repeatedly. It growled in annoyance and slashed at Spear who cleverly ducked before catching it in the chin with the butt of his spear. He then landed a powerful kick to its stomach, sending it staggering back.

"Desmond-san, are you…" Draco began as he helped Shadow up only to be roughly shoved away.

"Never mind me!" Shadow shouted angrily. He hated being pitied.

The three Knights then surrounded the Trial and then activated their cards.

Seiryu Blade: "SLASH!"

Genbu Staff: "STAB!"

Cerberus Spear (Spear's Weapon): "MIGHTY!"

The three Knights prepared to strike but then the crystal on the Trial's head glowed brightly. The Knights shielded their eyes from the bright glow as their belt buckles suddenly deactivated and then their armors vanished off their bodies, along with their weapons. They looked at themselves in shock. Asakura was shocked too and now his identity was blown.

"Crap!" Asakura cursed as the three of them looked up to see the Trial advancing on them.

"Henshin!" Leo called, trying to activate his belt, but nothing happened. "Nani!? Henshin! I said Henshin!"

"It won't work," Desmond said as he backed away. "This thing has deactivated our transformations."

"Then what do we do?"

"I suggest we run," Asakura supplied.

The Trial let out a howl and grabbed Asakura by the neck before throwing him into a wall. Asakura slumped down, unconscious. Leo and Desmond looked at it in fear and shock.

Leo, however, narrowed his eyes. He took out his bokken and Desmond stared.

"Are you crazy!?" Desmond cried.

"The Titans should be arriving any minute. I know we may not be able to stop it, but maybe we can slow it down."

Desmond nodded in agreement and narrowed his eyes as well. He had to fight…

"Hey, Desmond-nii!" Hikaru cried out. Following behind her were Shima and Daichi. "Don't fight without us." The three of them then transformed into their true forms and attacked the Trial. Daichi shoulder tackled it as Shima and Hikaru flanked it, slashing at it with their own weapons.

Leo turned to look at Desmond but the unarmored Knight of Genbu merely shrugged. "They're my family." Leo nodded.

Soon, Leo could hear the sound of two bikes and a car zooming into battle as the T-Car, R-Cycle and Red Heart Breaker entered the scene. Kat dismounted from her bike as did Robin. Starfire and Raven floated in the air, awaiting orders. Beast Boy morphed back from a hawk into human form as Terra stood on a floating rock. Cyborg got out of his car, his cannon charged. Jinx also exited the car, her eyes glowing bright pink.

Seeing the Trial, they knew their target.

"TITANS! GO!" Robin commanded.

"Henshin!" Kat called out before slashing the card through her belt buckle.

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

The Titans and Mimic charged and began their attack. Raven looked to Desmond and Leo curiously.

"Why aren't you transformed?" she asked.

"That _thing_ cancelled out our transformations," Desmond spat out.

"Leo, are you…?" Jinx asked in concern.

"I may not have my armor, but I can still fight," Leo said as electricity traveled up his arms. "Let's do this." Jinx nodded and the couple went to fight.

Desmond began to cough and covered his mouth. Blood was on his palm. He looked up to see Raven looking at him worriedly. "I hate being on the sidelines..." he admitted.

"You find someplace to rest," she said to him. "We'll take care of this."

Desmond nodded before pressing his lips to hers. "Be careful, luv."

Mimic was firing at the Trial with her Suzaku Arrow. The thing had cancelled out her brother's transformations, but she knew that it couldn't do the same for her. She just had her reasons. Daichi slammed his hammer into its face, breaking its nose and spilling green blood as Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the Trial, sending it flying back. It howled and went to attack again but was then pelted by green starbolts. Beast Boy changed into an elephant and used his massive trunk to grab the Trial and then bash it onto the ground repeatedly. He then sent it into the air with a swing of his trunk and then Terra smashed it with a rain of stone. It was then engulfed by black energy and sent crashing into the ground hard enough to make a crater. Jinx and Leo sent a blast of hex energy and wind at it, sending it flying by the force.

The Trial was not immortal like the Beast Spirits, but it could still take a lot of damage. Only someone at King Form level could destroy it right now in one blow.

It was also quite powerful, but now it was outnumbered. Robin threw his birdarangs, slashing it in the arms before throwing one of his discs. It latched onto the Trial's chest and exploded.

"Is it dead yet?" Beast Boy asked. Shima frowned deeply.

"No," Shima answered and gripped his glaive tightly as the Trial jumped out of the smoke cloud and began attacking the Titans and the Club Royals savagely. It grabbed Robin with its claws and was about to crush him when Starfire and Terra pelted it with attacks, forcing it to let go. It then leapt up and slammed its fists into the girls, sending them falling. A large green leaf appeared from the ground to cushion their fall. Looking over, they saw Desmond waving at them and smiling slightly.

Raven used her powers to engulf a car in dark energy and throw it at the Trial, but the dog-like artificial Beast Spirit leapt over the car and swung at Raven, but a blast of water sent it flying back, wet. Raven looked over to Desmond and smiled. He may not be able to attack directly, but he could still serve as backup. Leo then launched a blast of electricity, shocking it. The Trial then noticed a large shadow over him and looked up.

SLAM!

Beast Boy, as a whale, had dropped on it. Beast Boy then morphed back and did a back flip as the Trial recovered.

"Dude, this thing can sure take a lot of punishment," said Beast Boy.

"It's been made with Beast Spirit DNA," Mimic spoke in disgust. "It can take a lot of damage." She then charged at it, ready to swing her weapon. The crystal in the creature's head began to glow and Leo panicked.

"Onee-chan! It can cancel out your…" he then blinked in confusion when he realized his sister was still in armor after the glow subsided. "Huh? Nani?"

Mimic slashed down with her Suzaku Arrow, splitting the crystal in its head. She then fired her arrows point blank at the spot, repeatedly, cracking it even more. One final shot shattered it. The Trial howled in pain as the spot where its crystal was bled with green blood. Mimic smirked and took a few steps back before drawing three cards and slashing them through.

"FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO…**SPINNING DANCE!**" Mimic rose up and began spinning in a tornado before coming down on the Trial. She hit the Trial in the belt buckle, breaking it, before sending it flying with the force of a hurricane. It landed on the ground and then energy traveled through its body before it exploded, leaving nothing in its trace. Mimic then detached her belt buckle from the Suzaku Arrow and snapped it back to her belt before drawing a new card.

"SPIRIT!" Kat's belt buckle announced as she swiped her Category 2 through her belt and restoring her to human form. She grinned and said, "You have been pwned!"

Leo just stood there stunned. His sister was immune from the power of the Trial. Not only that, she had actually defeated it without using her Wild Form. Also, he noticed, that she needed the card to change back. It made sense since she didn't exactly insert her card into her new belt. He inspected his own buckle. If she had repaired his and Takada's, why did hers change so much? Why could she summon it at will? HOW did she summon it at will and where did it come from?

His sister, to him…was now a mystery.

Suzaku had watched the fighting. Saizo and Kotaro had been sent to keep Mahiro safe. "Kyo-sama will need to know of this." She then vanished.

Asakura had vanished mysteriously.

* * *

"Ugh…" Asakura groaned.

"Glad to see you awake," Craig said as he sat on a chair, looking over his comrade.

"What happened?" Asakura asked. He was in Craig's bed with several bandages covering the injuries he'd sustained from the battle with the Trial

"Want the short or long version?" Craig asked.

"Short version," Asakura replied. Although, either way, he wouldn't like the answer.

"You got your butt kicked. I got you away before anyone could see who you really were," Craig replied simply.

"And my buckle and card?" Asakura asked. Craig pointed to the table. "Oh…damn…"

"That wasn't a normal Beast Spirit, was it?" Craig asked.

"Not really," Asakura said as he sat up. "That thing cancelled out my transformation."

"It did?" Craig quirked an eyebrow. If Kat had gone after that thing, she'd be in danger.

"Oh, and it cancelled out Draco and Shadow's armors too," Asakura added.

"And Kat?" Craig asked.

"Your girlfriend?" Asakura prodded. Craig nodded. "Now, here's the strange part. She was totally immune."

Craig was silent. Immune?

* * *

The Titans and the twins had returned to Titans Tower. Leo was already preparing dinner, cutting some vegetables on a chopping board. He was doing this to keep his mind off something.

"Need help?" he heard his sister ask and looked up to smile at her.

"Onee-chan, are you sure?" he asked, knowing fully well she couldn't cook.

"I may not be able to cook," Kat said, giving him a steely look, "But I do know how to chop vegetables."

"Fine," Leo handed her the knife. "Just…don't cut yourself."

"I'm not a kid, otouto-chan," Kat smirked before chopping the vegetables while Leo checked on the cake cooking in the oven. Kat accidentally cut herself. "Ow!" before accidentally dropping the knife onto the floor. Leo looked up, concerned.

"Onee-chan…" he started walking over to her. "I told you to be careful. Now you hurt yourself."

"I'm fine!" Kat said, covering her finger with her hand. "It's just a small cut, nothing to worry about." She had a panicked look on her face.

"Still, let me take a look," Leo said. "It might get infected."

"No, you don't have to!"

"Onee-chan, be reasonable."

"It's just a…" she then noticed that he wasn't looking at her anymore but down on the knife she'd dropped. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was looking at…it was the green liquid on the blade that she'd cut herself. He squatted down and picked it up, eyes wide with confusion.

"Onee-chan…?" he spoke up, not knowing what to say as he stared at the green blood. "Is this…?"

Kat didn't wait to hear anything else. She just ran past him and straight towards the door.

"Onee-chan!" Leo yelled out. "Chotto matte!" He ran after her and into the hallway, but she'd reached the elevator first and ran into it before pushing the button, closing the door, before she went down. Leo hit the door with his fists. "Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Tell me what's going on!" The commotion attracted the attention of the others.

"What's going on?" Jinx asked.

"Onee-chan…she…When she was helping me cut vegetables, she cut her finger. I then saw green blood on the knife. It was hers," he said, in a broken voice as tears fell from his eyes. "Onee-chan…"

The core Titans looked to each other and sighed.

"Leo, I think there's something we need to tell you," Robin said, "About your sister."

* * *

Kat rode her motorbike straight out of the city and into the woods. She then stopped her vehicle and kicked down the stand before throwing off her helmet and running into the forest.

He had seen the blood, and the look on his face…it was as she'd feared. He would reject her now, calling her a freak and a monster. It was batter this way, for her, for everyone…Tears fell from her eyes as she stopped at a tree and leaned against it before sliding down and hugging her legs to her chest.

"It's all over now…" she said with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"A clone?" Leo questioned, his eyes wide. Robin nodded. The Titans surrounded the confused Leo who was sitting on the couch. Jinx sat down to comfort him. Terra was present as well. The Titans told Leo about Kat, which they had promised not to tell him per her request. Jinx and Terra had not known, but now they needed to know this.

"The Kat you know now is not the same one you were born with," Raven added, sadly. "She told us that when the original Kat died, she was created by using her DNA and Beast Spirit DNA…"

"Like the Trials," Leo muttered under her breath.

"Friend Leo, your sister requested us to not to tell you since she feared you would reject her," Starfire added with a pleading note. "Please, do not reject her."

For some reason, he felt something like this had happened before. The green blood was bringing back another memory, of the two of them fighting for their lives. He then looked up at Starfire, "Reject her? I could never do that."

The Titans stared at him.

"Clone or not, onee-chan is still onee-chan," Leo said seriously. "Even if she is not the same person, and her blood is green, and she's not fully human, I do not care." He stood up, "She saved me, now I must do the same. My onee-chan needs me, and I need to find her!"

"We'll help find her then," Cyborg said. "I know she keeps the communicator on her, so we'll be able to find her by tracing the signal."

"Then, IKUZO!" Leo shouted out, eyes firm.

* * *

The Titans had traced the signal but only found her cell phone and communicator discarded in the trash. This time Leo was equally worried. He picked up the items and held them close to his chest. "Onee-chan…" he mumbled, tears starting to brim in his eyes. Jinx placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find her, Leo," Jinx said to comfort him. "Don't worry." Leo nodded and then went back onto his bike with Jinx riding on the back. The T-Car and R-Cycle were both close behind as they sped to find Kat and quick.

A black motorcycle rolled out of an alley as the rider flipped his black visor up. He looked down on a tracker equipped to his bike and nodded before following the signal.

* * *

"Hello?" spoke Kyo into his cell phone.

"_Kyo-san, it's Leo. My onee-chan has run off and now we can't find her,_" said Leo, worried about his sister.

"Don't worry. I'll help you guys look."

"_Arigato, Kyo-san,_" said Leo before he hung up.

Kyo stood up and grabbed his sword. "Suzaku!"

"Hai, Kyo-sama?" asked Suzaku.

"Gather the others. We need to go find a friend of mine," ordered Kyo.

"Hai!"

It was starting to get dark and the only light available was that of the moon and the stars. Kat tracked into the forest, slowly, her head hung low.

"Looks like this will be my home now," she said to herself. For some reason, she felt at home here in the forest. It must've been her Beast Spirit side. "Well, I'm alone now, but I think that's for the best." She looked down on the cut on her hand. The wound had healed but there were still traces of dried up green blood on it. She walked over to a stream to wash it off.

"_You're never alone, my child…_" a voice, in the tongue of the Beast Spirits, entered her ear and then she jumped back up onto her feet, eyes wide.

"_Who's there!?_" she demanded, instinctively talking in the same tongue. "_Show yourself!_" She reached into her pocket and froze. She had left her cards behind! There was no way she could transform now and fight the Beast Spirit.

"_Do not fear, my child_…" the voice spoke gently, "_After all, you and I are the same_…"

"_No, I'm not!_" she protested, but she also sounded a bit unsure with herself.

"_Aren't you?_" the voice pressed. "_The blood that flows through your veins is not red, is it?_"

Kat stared back down at her hand and then clenched her fist, digging her fingers into her palm. She drew blood and green blood dripped from her palm to the ground. "_No_…"

"_You are neither human nor Beast Spirit_," the voice told her, "_But do not fear, my child. We will still accept you_."

"_Who are you?_" she asked and then she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She whirled around to see who it was and froze.

The figure's entire body was covered from head to toe in black armor that looked too fleshy to be armor, but too hard to be skin either. On the forearms were sharp green blades. On its chest was a bright green circle that glowed in the darkness and around its waist was a belt that had a bright green heart in the buckle, similar to Kat's own belt. Its face was odd. It looked close to skeletal with a bright green visor over its eyes. There was a long pair of antennae hanging over its back as well. The creature was obviously very dangerous and very powerful.

This was the Mysterious 53rd Beast Spirit but Kat knew its name…"_Jo…Ker…_" she said slowly, backing away in fear.

It was the Black Joker.

The Black Joker walked closer towards the frozen girl and then gently cupped her chin.

"_You may have a bit of human in you…but you smell like a Beast Spirit…like me…_" he said, breathing into her face as she began to sweat.

"_What do you…want…?_" she asked, shivering in the Black Joker's presence. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to snap her neck and where he was holding he could do that in an instant. She could feel his power levels and it was frightening. She was indeed in the presence of a demon, the destroyer. The God of Death was what they called him in the Battle Game.

"_I want you, my child_…" he said stroking her face and hair with his other hand. She was too petrified to do anything now. "_Have you wondered where you got your Beast Spirit side?_" She slowly nodded. The Black Joker appeared to grin. "_It came…from ME_."

Kat felt she had just been slapped in the face by the confession. She wanted to deny it but then it all began to make sense! Her new belt! Her ability to mimic the forms of the other Beast Spirits! The green blood! And now the familiarity! There was just no denying it…she was the offspring of the Black Joker…

The Black Joker stepped back and looked at the girl who fell to her knees at the revelation.

"I'm…a Joker…" she muttered.

"_Now that you know, where can you go from here? Return to the humans? No. They will reject you and call you a monster. You belong with me now, with your own kind_." The Black Joker extended one of his hands. "_Come with me_…" Kat was about to reach up to take his hand when…

"STAY AWAY FROM MY ONEE-CHAN!"

* * *

ZK: Chromedragozoid: How'd you like that? Kind of a cliffy, wouldn't you say? What may happen? Which side will Kat choose? BTW, thanks to Shadow Element 13 for his additions.

Preview to the next chapter: The Titans encounter the Black Joker and he's more powerful than they expected. Can Leo win without his buckle and will Kat fight with them or choose to side with the Joker?

Episode 7: Loyalty


	47. Episode 47: Joker

It was starting to get dark and the only light available was that of the moon and the stars. Kat tracked into the forest, slowly, her head hung low.

"Looks like this will be my home now," she said to herself. For some reason, she felt at home here in the forest. It must've been her Beast Spirit side. "Well, I'm alone now, but I think that's for the best." She looked down on the cut on her hand. The wound had healed but there were still traces of dried up green blood on it. She walked over to a stream to wash it off.

"_You're never alone, my child…_" a voice, in the tongue of the Beast Spirits, entered her ear and then she jumped back up onto her feet, eyes wide.

"_Who's there!?_" she demanded, instinctively talking in the same tongue. "_Show yourself!_" She reached into her pocket and froze. She had left her cards behind! There was no way she could transform now and fight the Beast Spirit.

"_Do not fear, my child_…" the voice spoke gently, "_After all, you and I are the same_…"

"_No, I'm not!_" she protested, but she also sounded a bit unsure with herself.

"_Aren't you?_" the voice pressed. "_The blood that flows through your veins is not red, is it?_"

Kat stared back down at her hand and then clenched her fist, digging her fingers into her palm. She drew blood and green blood dripped from her palm to the ground. "_No_…"

"_You are neither human nor Beast Spirit_," the voice told her, "_But do not fear, my child. We will still accept you_."

"_Who are you?_" she asked and then she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She whirled around to see who it was and froze.

The figure's entire body was covered from head to toe in black armor that looked too fleshy to be armor, but too hard to be skin either. On the forearms were sharp green blades. On its chest was a bright green circle that glowed in the darkness and around its waist was a belt that had a bright green heart in the buckle, similar to Kat's own belt. Its face was odd. It looked close to skeletal with a bright green visor over its eyes. There was a long pair of antennae hanging over its back as well. The creature was obviously very dangerous and very powerful.

This was the Mysterious 53rd Beast Spirit but Kat knew its name…"_Jo…ker…_" she said slowly, backing away in fear.

It was the Black Joker.

The Black Joker walked closer towards the frozen girl and then gently cupped her chin.

"_You may have a bit of human in you…but you smell like a Beast Spirit…like me…_" he said, breathing into her face as sweat started to form on her.

"_What do you…want…?_" she asked, shivering in the Black Joker's presence. She knew he wouldn't hesitate to snap her neck and where he was holding he could do that in an instant. She could feel his power levels and it was frightening. She was indeed in the presence of a demon, the destroyer. The God of Death was what they called him in the Battle Game.

"_I want you, my child_…" he said stroking her face and hair with his other hand. She was too petrified to do anything now. "_Have you wondered where you got your Beast Spirit side?_" She slowly nodded. The Black Joker appeared to grin. "_It came…from ME_."

Kat felt she had just been slapped in the face by the confession. She wanted to deny it but then it all began to make sense! Her new belt! Her ability to mimic the forms of the other Beast Spirits! The green blood! And now the familiarity! There was just no denying it…she was the offspring of the Black Joker…

The Black Joker stepped back and looked at the girl who fell to her knees at the revelation.

"I'm…a Joker…" she muttered.

"_Now that you know, where can you go from here? Return to the humans? No. They will reject you and call you a monster. You belong with me now, with your own kind_." The Black Joker extended one of his hands. "_Come with me_…" Kat was about to reach up to take his hand when…

"STAY AWAY FROM MY ONEE-CHAN!"

* * *

**Episode 47: Joker **

Kyo was waiting outside the forest for Suzaku to return. "Kyo-sama," said Suzaku as she appeared next to him. "We have found the girl. She is in the forest."

"Good work," complimented Kyo. "Now get the others and leave. From the killing intent that I can feel from here, _he_ may come out, and I can't control myself if he does."

"Hai!" said Suzaku as she turned to leave. "And, Kyo-sama…"

"Yes?"

"Please, be careful." Suzaku then vanished.

* * *

Leo charged at the Black Joker, gripping his bokken as his entire body crackled with electricity. He glided towards the Black Joker and swung but the Black Joker blocked with one of his arm blades and sent Leo flying with a blast of emerald green energy. Kat gasped as she watched her brother smash against a tree and slump down. His head bled from the impact as he cracked an eye open.

'_He came…he came after me…_' Kat thought, confused, '_But why would he?_' The answer, however, was quite simply really, but she was unsure of it.

"_Make your decision, my child!_" the Black Joker roared as he roughly grabbed Kat by the arm. "_Come with me and join me!_"

Kat locked her eyes with those of the Black Joker's and her lips curled into a scowl. Her eyes glowed green and she said, sternly, "_No_."

Shocked and enraged, the Black Joker shouted, "_WHAT!?_" But then he caught her eyes blazing with an inner flame.

"_You hurt my otouto-chan_," she growled. She then roared, "_NOW I'M GONNA HURT YOU!_" Using her free hand, she threw a fireball at the Black Joker. The force of the blast loosened his grip on her arm and sent him flying and falling into the nearby stream with a splash. Kat then rushed to check on her brother.

"You okay?" she asked, filled with concern.

"Daijoubu…" he said with a groan and a small smile, "I'm glad we found you."

The Black Joker got up and stalked towards the twins. Kat stood protectively in front of her brother, one hand enflamed the other covered with frost energy. The Black Joker was now mad.

"Stay behind me," Kat said, eyes narrowed. She was going to take this freak down alone…or was she?

"TITANS! GO!"

Leo grinned as he watched the Titans leap out of their hiding place and attacking the Black Joker. Kat turned to her brother in shock.

"I said _we_ came, didn't I?" he asked. Jinx walked over to them and gasped when she saw the wound on his head.

"Leo!" Jinx cried.

"Just a flesh wound," he said to the pink haired girl.

Meanwhile, the Titans were battling with the Black Joker. Both Beast Boy (as a gorilla) and Cyborg double-teamed as they sent the Black Joker flying with powerful uppercuts. Starfire and Terra, from the air, pelted the Beast Spirit with rocks and starbolts. In the forest, Terra had an ample supply of ammunition. Raven chanted and uprooted a tree before using it like a baseball bat and swinging it at the Black Joker as hard as she could. It smashed into a large rock and shattered it. Robin then threw his bird-a-rangs and they slashed the Black Joker in the arms and chest. The Black Joker hissed as he got back up and charged at the Titans but then tripped when a pink hex wave encircled his legs, causing him to fall.

The Black Fang was parked close by with its rider on top. He surveyed the battle. He would intervene when necessary. He looked to see Kat and Leo together, the girl standing protectively before her brother. He smiled.

Kyo stayed hidden in a tree, watching the fight. He gripped the sheath of his sword. He clutched his head. '**_Let me out boy! You know good and well you can't keep me locked away forever!_**'

"Watch me…" said Kyo. He drew his sword and prepared to go into the fight.

Leo reached into his pocket and took out a card. It was the Ace of Hearts. "Onee-chan…here." Kat took it and looked at him.

"Otouto-chan, I promise to tell you everything, okay?" she said before turning to watch the battle. "Pinky, take care of him."

"Okay," Jinx nodded.

The Black Joker was being attacked from all sides by the Titans. Having enough, he unleashed a powerful wave of energy, pushing the Titans back with the force. His arm blades glowed green before he swung them, sending blades of green energy flying everywhere. A blade flew at Jinx and Leo, only to be swatted away. "Jeez, Leo, I leave you alone for a few hours and you go and get your ass kicked," said Kyo with a smirk. Kyo's sword began to ring. "Hey, Leo, you remember how to use the Mizuchi?"

Leo looked at him, confused for a second, before the name rang a bell. Gripping his bokken, he stood up, although shakily. Jinx was helping him up to his feet. "Hai, Kyo-san," Leo said, nodding. Leo's bokken began to ring as well.

"MIZUCHI!" exclaimed the warriors, sending twin strikes at the Black Joker. The 53rd Beast Spirit smirked as he slashed through the attacks.

"_Worthless humans, thinking you can defeat me?_" the Black Joker laughed.

"Kuso," Leo swore. Kat looked over her shoulder at her brother and Kyo then at the card. She nodded with determination. The Titans were still fighting with the Black Joker. He dodged the sonic cannon blast and slashed Cyborg across the chest. It even dodged all of Starfire's starbolts before leaping up and landing a powerful kick to her head, sending her falling. Terra grabbed her and began pelting stones upon the Black Joker but he sent an energy slash and split the boulder she was standing on in half, causing her balance to slip and her and Starfire to fall. Beast Boy changed into a woolly mammoth and broke their fall as the girls landed on his back. Raven was blasting with her dark energy but it countered with its own emerald energy. Robin threw his freeze discs but the Black Joker leapt over them to grab the Boy Wonder by the neck before attempting to crush his windpipe.

"Henshin!" Kat shouted, slashing the card through her belt.

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

She fired an arrow at the arm holding Robin and green blood spilt to the ground as the Black Joker howled in pain as he let go of Robin who was gasping for breath.

"_You dare attack me!?_" the Black Joker shouted.

Mimic said with conviction, "_Even though your blood flows through my veins, I will never join you. True, I may not be all human_," she cast Leo a look in which he returned, "_But there are people who will accept me for who I am_."

"_FOOL_!" The Black Joker lunged at her.

"GRAVITY SLASH!" A golden figure dropped down and slashed the Black Joker away with a glowing golden sword. Green blood spilled as the Black Joker was sent rolling by the force of the attack as Grave stood up. "Hey, am I late for the party?" the gold Cerberus Knight asked.

"No, just in time," Kyo smirked.

Leo reached into his pocket but then remembered that he had forgotten his own buckle, but then Jinx handed it to him. "Jinxy-chan?" he asked.

"You forgot it, so I picked it up for you," she said, smiling. Nodding, he took it into his hand and slipped in the card.

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Now in his blue and silver armor, Advent Knight Draco stood ready by his sister and allies.

"Let's take this freak down," Mimic said.

"I agree," Kyo nodded.

"Time to take this sucker down," Grave said.

"Ikuzo!" Draco shouted out. The three Knights and the samurai charged at the Black Joker. Kyo didn't make it however. He fell to the ground and grasped his head in pain, as if someone was pounding from the inside. '**_LET ME OUT!_**'

"Kyo-san!" Draco stopped as Mimic and Grave fought with the Joker alongside the Titans. "Daijoubu desu ka? What's wrong?"

"Leo! Run! Get away from here! I can't keep him under control!" Kyo was now on his knees, holding his head. "Everyone get away!" Kyo then stopped screaming and began laughing evilly.

"**Let the fun begin…**" Kyo tore off his shirt, revealing a blood red cross-shaped scar. His hair grew long and became crimson. His teeth became fangs and his hands became claws.

Mimic froze when she heard the voice and stopped her assault on the Black Joker. The Black Joker, sensing something foreboding decided it was time for it to make his escape. He vanished into a portal of darkness as soon as the Knights and Titans were distracted. His mission was a failure and he decided to cut his losses. No point in risking being sealed if there was nothing to gain from it.

Draco was also frozen with fear. It was a familiar feeling of dread that brought up another memory.

"**Hello, my dear Knights. It has been far too long… Maybe now we can finish our fight, and I see you've got friends! Just more graves for me to dig…**" Akuma sneered.

"Leo? What's going on…?" Jinx asked. Raven was frozen as well. The killing intent was massive, almost paralyzing. What were they dealing with?

"It's…an old enemy that nearly killed us," Draco said, his memory coming back.

"Boy, never thought to see your ugly face again," Mimic smirked, albeit nervously.

Grave's eyes narrowed under his helmet. He was going to protect Mimic, whether she liked it or not. Akuma appeared next to Grave. "**You're not actually thinking of fighting me are you? Cute…**" Akuma grabbed Grave by the throat and lifted him into the air. "**Your precious girlfriend thought she could defeat me too… Do you know what happened? I smashed open her helmet and drank her delicious green blood!** **Maybe you'll put up more of a fight.**"

"FUUJIN!" Draco swung his sword and sent a blade of air at Akuma's hand. He let go of Grave.

"Thanks," Grave said to the Dragon Knight who nodded.

Akuma grinned as he looked at Draco and Mimic, "**Time to cut you both open.**" He sent a wave of crimson energy at the twins who both dodged. Mimic drew a card that Draco recognized.

"Onee-chan?" Draco questioned, "But Takada-san said-"

"He's not here and it's our only chance!" Mimic then swiped the card through her belt. "Hayaku!"

"EVOLUTION ZHUQIAO!"

Draco slid in his Category Queen, "ABSORB QUEEN!" and then stared at his Category King with uncertainty. Looking at the visage of Akuma and then thinking of his friends, he did what he had to do. He slashed the card through his Advent Absorber. "EVOLUTION KING!"

Both his and his sister's armors glowed as their cards rose up and then merged with them. For Draco, his cards spun around him before they smashed into his body, creating new pieces of armor. For Mimic, her cards arranged themselves in a row before flying back into her armor. She exploded with golden flames and stood in her ultimate form.

Akuma stared at both Draco King Form and Mimic Wild Form as they gripped their weapons, staring straight at Akuma. The possessed boy just continued to smirk at the two Knights. He had to admit, these new forms of theirs might just prove to be entertaining.

"You wanted a rematch, now here it is!" Mimic challenged, her hands gripping her Wild Slashers tightly. Her memories of her last battle with Akuma were still fuzzy, but she recalled enough to know that he was insanely strong and more than capable of tearing her armor apart with his bare hands.

Draco pointed at Akuma defiantly, with his King Dragon Blade resting on his shoulder, "We will free Kyo-san from your clutches, you demon." He then pointed down with his thumb, "And like my onee-chan would say, 'you're going down, man'."

"You guys," Mimic said to the Titans and Grave, "This is between us and him. So, please don't get in the way. If we need help, we'll give you all a holler."

The Titans and Grave were obviously reluctant to let this happen, but they knew that they had no choice. There was obviously some history between the twins and whatever had possessed Kyo. This was a battle that was beyond them at the moment.

"**You fools truly have no idea who I am, do you? You call me a demon? How dare you insult me like that! I am beyond any mere demon. I am Akuma, the first Crimson King!**" Akuma shouted out.

Draco was shocked by this. "Otouto-chan, what's wrong?" asked Mimic.

"Onee-chan, Kyo once told me about the first Crimson King of the Mibu Clan. He said that he was the ultimate warrior; the longer the fight goes, the stronger he gets," explained Draco.

Mimic gripped her weapons tightly, "Then we're gonna have to take him down hard and fast!" exclaimed Mimic as she charged at Akuma. Draco followed, ready to attack.

Mimic folded her scythe blades in and then combined them together before reaching behind her back for her Suzaku Arrow. She then combined her Wild Slashers with the Suzaku Arrow, forming the Wild Arrow. Then, she summoned all 13 of her cards. Her Category Ace, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Jack, Queen and King cards all arranged themselves in front of her before they fused together to form the Wild card and then it flew into her hand. She clutched the card in hand before slashing it through her weapon.

"**WILD!**"

The power of the card was absorbed into her weapon as she took careful aim at Akuma. She then said, "Sorry, Kyo," before calling out her attack, "**WILD CYCLONE!**"

At the same time, Draco held out his hand as the Category 10, Jack, Queen, King and Ace of Spades flew off his armor and into his hand. He then gripped the handle of the King Dragon Blade and slid in the 5 cards.

"SPADE 10!"

"SPADE JACK!"

"SPADE QUEEN!"

"SPADE KING!"

"SPADE ACE!"

It then announced the name of the attack, "**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!**" The sword, the King Dragon Blade, glowed gold as energy surged through it. Draco gripped the sword tightly and prepared to strike down Akuma. "Forgive me, Kyo-san…"

Draco swung his weapon down as large projections of the cards he had just activated arranged in front of him in a straight line. With a powerful swing, a surge of golden energy traveled through the projections and straight towards Akuma. At the same time, Mimic fired a spiraling green beam of devastating energy. Both the green and golden energy merged together before surging towards their target. The surge of power also sent out a powerful wave of power all around that pushed everyone back with great force. Akuma simply smiled.

The energy collided and caused a great explosion of golden and green energy. A pillar of light erupted before a mushroom cloud was seen high above the forest.

Deep within the forest area, a fairly large number of trees had been vaporized by the attacks. The area was now clear of everything except for the Titans and Grave as they got back to their feet. Smoke seemed to fill the area as they searched for the two twin Knights. Jinx was on the verge of panicking while Grave seemed to be getting extremely worried.

"Leo!" Jinx cried out, cupping her hands over her mouth. "Leo! Answer me!"

Grave was also showing the same amount of concern, "Kat! Kat, are you there?"

Soon, the smoke cleared as the Titans saw three figures headed towards them. They saw both Leo and Kat, out of their armor but also filthy with dirt on them. They were both supporting an unconscious Kyo who looked a little worst for wear and his arms were on the twins' shoulders. He wasn't fully conscious, so the twins were dragging him along.

Kat passed Grave and gave him a curious look but shrugged him off. It wasn't like he was someone she really knew, right? Jinx rushed over to see if Leo was fine and he smiled at her. He was a little exhausted from using King Form, but he was starting to get used to it. All he would need would be a good night's sleep. His sister wasn't showing any signs of exhaustion at all, only guilt.

The other Titans were just standing there, shocked to the core. They knew that the Knights possessed a lot of power, but they never knew it was THAT much. They had thought it was amazing before, but the thought of two super powered teens with the combined power of an A-Bomb in the city was very frightening. But, they knew the twins well enough that they wouldn't cause any evil. And Kyo, he was hit by the attack head on, and it only knocked him out. Just how powerful could he truly be?

A black figure with one eye watched all this unfold and appeared to be thinking. He then vanished without a sign. He was going to go over his plan again.

* * *

The Titans had brought Kyo back to the Tower. He was resting in the infirmary, bandages wrapped around his wounded body. The force of the twins' combined attack would've killed a normal person. Thankfully, Kyo wasn't normal; far from it to be honest.

Meanwhile, Leo was on the roof, sitting at the edge and kicking his legs absentmindedly. The wound on his head had healed when he had transformed to King Form. He was gazing at the stars.

After they'd returned, Kat and Leo hadn't spoken much to each other. They were still affected by the revelation of Kat's true identity. Kat didn't have any doubts that he saw her as his sister. But then, did he know the whole truth that she was created with the Black Joker's DNA? Could he still be angry at her? Sucking it up, she then went to confront her brother. Jinx followed her too. She needed to talk to Leo as well.

Kat sat down next to Leo and commented as she watched the sky, "The sky looks beautiful, doesn't it?" She received no reply. She tried not to let it faze her, but it did anyway. "We used to do this when we…I mean when you and the original Kat were younger." He flinched at that. She then said to him, frustrated, "Okay, I know you're angry at me for keeping this a secret. I know there was a promise between us to never keep secrets from each other, but I just didn't think you would accept me if I did!" She sighed, frowning sadly, "I was afraid, okay? I was afraid you'd reject me. I was a fool." She didn't receive an answer, "Oh, stop with the silent treatment and talk to me! I was an idiot for not trusting you."

After seconds of unbearable silence she finally received a reply.

"You're right about that," he said, a bit of humor in his voice. Kat smiled. At least he was talking to her now. His emerald green eyes looked seriously into hers as she backed away. She'd never seen him so serious before. "Whatever made you think I would reject you? Because you're a clone of my sister? Because my true sister is dead and you're only a copy?" Kat frowned, and nodded. "Baka," he muttered, surprising her. "Don't you ever think that, okay?" He took her hand in his. "Listen to me and listen well, onee-chan. Even though you are not really my sister, as you say, to me you are. You saved my life, you watched my back, and you protected me, advised me, and were there for me when I needed help. To me, that shows you are my sister. As far as I'm concerned, you are still my onee-chan. You just have a new body. Your soul is still the same."

"But…I'm not even human," she said, tearing up a bit. She could feel it bubbling up in her heart. She could feel hope. Hope that she could still be part of the family the first Kat was part of.

"Neither is Starfire," Leo replied, "But she gets by. Kyo was right about humanity. It doesn't mean we become monsters if we lose it. As long as we have souls, human or not, we are who we are. Look at Hikaru-san, Shima-san and Daichi-san. They are Beast Spirits too but they aren't any less human than we are." He paused. "What I'm trying to say is that I don't care if you're half or fully a Beast Spirit or human. Onee-chan is still onee-chan." He then hugged her. "Daisuki…onee-chan."

Kat was stunned but then slowly placed her arms around his waist, crying into his shoulder. How stupid was she to think he would reject her? She even made him worry. She had let her fear control her and look at what had happened. The Black Joker had almost gotten to her.

"Don't even run away again, onee-chan," he pleaded, "I can't bear living without you."

"I promise," she said, letting go, and then said, "But I think I should leave. Someone else wants to talk to you." She looked over her shoulder, "Right, Pinky?" Jinx walked over as Kat stood up. She gave Jinx a pat on the shoulder and whispered, "Gambatte," to the pink haired witch in encouragement. Jinx nodded and sat next to Leo. He scooted away, blushing a bit.

"I think I know why you've been avoiding me, Leo, and I'm sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't have tried to come on to you too strongly. Most of the guys I know would usually act first but since you weren't making the first move, I decided to do it myself." She laughed, "Big mistake, huh?" She continued, "Then, I talked to Kyo and your sis and realized how you operated. You like to take things slow, right? You don't like rushing into things unexpected. As such, you don't like being surprised and this morning I must've really surprised you." She sighed, "Leo, I really do love you, I know that, but I need to know if you really love me. I'll try to take things slow, but only if you're with me, okay?"

Leo had listened to her patiently and smiled. He then placed his hand on Jinx's and intertwined their fingers. Jinx looked at him and smiled back as she scooted closer and leaned against him. He then wrapped an arm around her shoulders so she could lean into him more, resting her head against his chest.

"Okaasan said this," he quoted, "Relationships take time to grow, but you need to set the pace." He then elaborated, "What I'm trying to say is that I'm not ready for that kind of physical contact in a relationship…yet." Jinx felt some hope after hearing that. "To me…sex is something you should share with someone you share REALLY deep and loving feelings with. I'm still only a little experienced with relationships, but I do believe that we shouldn't be moving too fast. We're young so there's still time." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Aishiteru, Jinxy-chan." He then leaned over and placed his lips on hers. Jinx kissed right back. Their kissed deepened with more passion.

When they broke apart, Jinx smirked, "Anyway…I was thinking of taking you swimsuit shopping at the mall. You wanna come? There's this really cute bikini I wanna get."

Leo blushed. He was picturing her in a bikini and nearly fell off the roof.

Kat was standing in front of the Tower, waiting for someone. She then saw a girl with short black hair and violet eyes, Mahiro, approaching. "Where is he?" asked Mahiro.

She and Kat walked into the Tower. "He's in the infirmary. He lost control and that… that thing took over," explained Kat.

"He lost control again," said Mahiro, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "This has only happened twice before. Once was when he fought Nobunaga, and well, you probably remember the other time by now. He tries so hard to keep that monster under control. He's been to several mystics to put seals on the spirit, but its rage is just too strong." Mahiro began crying. "That thing is killing him. Each day a little more of my Kyo vanishes and that thing gains more control!" Kat looked at Mahiro, shocked. "I'm afraid… I'm afraid that I'll wake up one day and the Kyo I know and love will be gone forever, only that creature remaining…"

Kat placed her hands on the sobbing girl's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Her shirt was starting to get wet from the tears, but Kat did not care. This girl, her friend, needed someone right now for comfort. "We won't let that happen, Mahiro. I promise you that we'll figure something out." Kat then smiled confidently down at Mahiro, "Besides, Red Eyes is strong; I bet he'll fight that thing until it's just a stain on that sword of his. He is a great samurai, after all."

"Thank you, Kat," Mahiro said, wiping her tears away.

"Hey, no problem," Kat said, shrugging, "It's what I do. Now, I'm going to take you to the infirmary."

* * *

In the infirmary, a man in a white suit stood over Kyo. "It would be so easy to end your life right now… but there would be no fun in that…" The man heard footsteps approaching and vanished.

The door slid open as both women walked into the infirmary. Kyo was covered in bandages all over his arms and torso. No doubt he had received the full brunt of both the Knights' strongest attacks. He wasn't equipped to any machines since he was only sleeping. Kinda like Leo after his first change into King Form. Frankly, Kat wasn't sure if she should be surprised that Kyo was hurt like he was or not.

Both girls walked over and pulled up chairs. Kat just stared at the sleeping figure of Kyo as Mahiro placed a hand gently on his cheek.

"This guy can just sleep and sleep," Kat said, crossing her arms. "How do you stay with a guy like this, anyway, and still stay sane?"

"Compared to Hotaru and Akari, this is nothing." She then cupped a hand over her mouth and smiled in amusement to Kat, "Watch this." Mahiro then yelled out, "Kyo, Yuya and Benitora are making out!"

Kyo suddenly sat up in bed. "I'll kill him!" he yelled. He looked around in confusion, "Hey, what happened? Damn it, I passed out again, didn't I?" Mahiro wrapped her arms around Kyo.

"Kyo!" exclaimed Mahiro happily.

"I'm fine Mahiro, but your hug is kinda reopening my wounds…" Mahiro, begrudgingly, let go. "I lost control again, huh?"

"Yeah…" said Kat.

"Is everyone still alive?" asked Kyo.

"We're all fine. The forest will have a very large clearing for a while, but other than that, we're all fine," said Kat. "Otouto-chan and I went into Wild and King Forms and hit you with out strongest attacks. I think we managed to knock it right back into that dark corner of your mind."

"Wow," Kyo blinked. "No wonder there's a new clearing in the woods. Still, no one got hurt or anything?"

"I guess some of us were shaken up, but no real injuries," Kat replied. "Akuma didn't get the chance."

"Good to hear." He looked at Mahiro. "Hey, Mahiro-chan, I'm kinda tired right now. Mind if I go back to sleep?"

"Not at all," said Mahiro, a smile on her face. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

Kat, realizing the two of them needed some time alone, left them. She decided to take a bit of a walk.

Today a lot had happened and boy did she need her rest. Taking on another Trial was the usual for her these days. The emotional stress of her brother finding out her secret took a lot out of her. Facing the Black Joker was intense and fighting Akuma again was no walk in the park. If she didn't get some rest soon then she was going to drop.

Of course, she then heard her brother wailing, "JINX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Oh calm down, baby," she heard Jinx giggle. "What's a little skin between lovers?"

Kat chuckled. Looks like Jinx was trying to help her brother loosen up, or loosen his clothes up at least. With a yawn, Kat went into her and her brother's room and closed the door behind her. She crawled into her futon and pulled the covers over her. However, before she closed her eyes, one thing bothered her. Why did Akuma call her Grave's girlfriend and why did Grave seem so worried about her?

On some days she hated mysteries.

* * *

In one the darkest corners of Kyo's mind, Akuma was chained back up. Usually he wouldn't be too pleased at being back in his prison, but it had been an eventful day filled with pleasing facts.

The Black Joker that he had been hearing about had finally shown his face. Akuma could feel the power radiating off of the creature and he liked it. That Beast Spirit was undoubtedly a true killer like him. Akuma hoped for the day where he could fight the creature one on one. What a glorious battle that would be! The best part was that the Black Joker couldn't die! They could just keep fighting and spilling blood!

Another fact was the evolution of those two annoying twins. The Wild Kat and King Leo had replaced the two children he had met back at the academy. Those forms suited them. Their strength had increased to a noticeable level and those two final attacks were most impressive. Akuma could imagine the slaughter that one could unleash if they were used on the masses. "**Oh, yes… This will be so much fun…**"

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: Okay, this chap couldn't have been done without Shadow Element 13 and a friend called Ten Faced Paladin! Thanks to you both! So, now the Black Joker has appeared and Akuma has awakened. What will the future hold? Just wait and see…Now, for the preview!

The twins have finally graduated from high school, so now they are all of to the beach to have fun!

Episode 8: Beach

Added bonus: Scenes at the beach and Leo fainting when Jinx is in a bikini. Stay tune!


	48. Episode 48: Beach

In the infirmary, a man in a white suit stood over Kyo. "It would be so easy to end your life right now… but there would be no fun in that…" The man heard footsteps approaching and vanished.

The door slid open as both women walked into the infirmary. Kyo was covered in bandages all over his arms and torso. No doubt he had received the full brunt of both the Knights' strongest attacks. He wasn't equipped to any machines since he was only sleeping. Kinda like Leo after his first change into King Form. Frankly, Kat wasn't sure if she should be surprised that Kyo was hurt like he was or not.

Both girls walked over and pulled up chairs. Kat just stared at the sleeping figure of Kyo as Mahiro placed a hand gently on his cheek.

"This guy can just sleep and sleep," Kat said, crossing her arms. "How do you stay with a guy like this, anyway, and still stay sane?"

"Compared to Hotaru and Akari, this is nothing." She then cupped a hand over her mouth and smiled in amusement to Kat, "Watch this." Mahiro then yelled out, "Kyo, Yuya and Benitora are making out!"

Kyo suddenly sat up in bed. "I'll kill him!" he yelled. He looked around in confusion, "Hey, what happened? Damn it, I passed out again, didn't I?" Mahiro wrapped her arms around Kyo.

"Kyo!" exclaimed Mahiro happily.

"I'm fine Mahiro, but your hug is kinda reopening my wounds…" Mahiro, begrudgingly, let go. "I lost control again, huh?"

"Yeah…" said Kat.

"Is everyone still alive?" asked Kyo.

"We're all fine. The forest will have a very large clearing for a while, but other than that, we're all fine," said Kat. "Otouto-chan and I went into Wild and King Forms and hit you with out strongest attacks. I think we managed to knock it right back into that dark corner of your mind."

"Wow," Kyo blinked. "No wonder there's a new clearing in the woods. Still, no one got hurt or anything?"

"I guess some of us were shaken up, but no real injuries," Kat replied. "Akuma didn't get the chance."

"Good to hear." He looked at Mahiro. "Hey, Mahiro-chan, I'm kinda tired right now. Mind if I go back to sleep?"

"Not at all," said Mahiro, a smile on her face. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

Kat, realizing the two of them needed some time alone, left them. She decided to take a bit of a walk.

Today a lot had happened and boy did she need her rest. Taking on another Trial was the usual for her these days. The emotional stress of her brother finding out her secret took a lot out of her. Facing the Black Joker was intense and fighting Akuma again was no walk in the park. If she didn't get some rest soon then she was going to drop.

Of course, she then heard her brother wailing, "JINX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Oh calm down, baby," she heard Jinx giggle. "What's a little skin between lovers?"

Kat chuckled. Looks like Jinx was trying to help her brother loosen up, or loosen his clothes up at least. With a yawn, Kat went into her and her brother's room and closed the door behind her. She crawled into her futon and pulled the covers over her. However, before she closed her eyes, one thing bothered her. Why did Akuma call her Grave's girlfriend and why did Grave seem so worried about her?

On some days she really hated mysteries.

* * *

In one the darkest corners of Kyo's mind, Akuma was chained back up. Usually he wouldn't be too pleased at being back in his prison, but it had been an eventful day filled with pleasing facts.

The Black Joker that he had been hearing about had finally shown his face. Akuma could feel the power radiating off of the creature and he liked it. That Beast Spirit was undoubtedly a true killer like him. Akuma hoped for the day where he could fight the creature one on one. What a glorious battle that would be! The best part was that the Black Joker couldn't die! They could just keep fighting and spilling blood!

Another fact was the evolution of those two annoying twins. The Wild Kat and King Leo had replaced the two children he had met back at the academy. Those forms suited them. Their strength had increased to a noticeable level and those two final attacks were most impressive. Akuma could imagine the slaughter that one could unleash if they were used on the masses. "**Oh, yes… This will be so much fun…**"

* * *

**Episode 48: Beach**

It had been several days since the encounter with the Black Joker and Leo finding out the truth about his sister. In that time, the graduation ceremony was held once again and the seniors finally received their diplomas. Leo even gave his speech again.

Finally, the ceremony ended with Principal Murakami declaring, "I PRESENT TO YOU, THE GRADUATING CLASS OF 2007!"

The graduates cheered as they threw their caps into the air and ran down the stage to meet with their parents and friends. It was a good thing that Takada had arranged for the clean up crew to wipe out the memories of the people who had attended the previous ceremony so that current ceremony could be carried out without incident.

Like before, the twins' mother had attended. They did not tell her about Kat's secret. It was her secret to tell anyway. Of course, Emiko also told them something else.

"You're remodeling the café?" the twins questioned in unison.

Apparently, Emiko had called their aunt and not only would Café La Salle be repaired but also renovated as well. She wasn't going to give them any other details. She wanted to keep it a surprise for them.

It would take close to a month for renovations to be completed, much to Kat's chagrin. So, the rest of their stuff had been moved to their room in Titans Tower. Jinx was ecstatic to know that Leo would be staying longer while Kat was grimacing over all the business they would lose to Desmond.

Later that night, there was a Graduation Party held at one of the Senior's houses. There was beer drinking and belching contests happening, just teens celebrating their freedom. Of course the entertainment was great. There was a live band and Kat got to dance with Craig while at the same time Leo danced with Jinx. She grabbed his butt a few times, which made him jump in shock and blush. Kyo and his friends also came and so did the Titans.

Cyborg entered an impromptu eating contest and won, with Hikaru at a close second. A lot of girls kept hitting on Robin but Starfire growled at them to keep their hands off. Terra hung out with her girlfriends, Stephanie and Melissa who were trying to get along with Beast Boy. She was able to tell them everything and it did explain a few things about their blonde friend.

Raven and Desmond both talked with one another. It was all they did, but they enjoyed each other's company so it was still good.

Now…let's go to the present day, shall we?

It was a nice summer day and you know what that means? No? Well, let me tell you then. Since there was nothing better to do, the Titans had decided to go to the beach. Leo and Kat would be coming along as well and the twins had invited Kyo and Mahiro as well as their friends. Raven had invited Desmond and the Club Royals, much to Kat's dismay. Kat had also invited Craig and Karmen was coming along too.

Their stuff was in the trunk of the T-Car as most of the Titans rode in it. Robin opted to take his R-Cycle, along with Starfire who rode behind him. Jinx also rode behind Leo on his motorcycle.

The vehicles were then parked near the beach and Beast Boy was the first to jump out of the car and breathed in. "You smell that?"

"Your tofu smell?" Cyborg joked. Nearly everyone laughed at that.

"No!" Beast Boy snapped. "The ocean smell!"

"Personally, I do not see what is so…appealing," Desmond said as he dismounted from his bike and removed his helmet. Hikaru and Daichi were standing behind him. Walter had dropped them off and returned to the Turtle Hut to help Shima. Desmond had on a black shirt and black jeans with black sneakers and his sunglasses on. Daichi was wearing a straw hat, a floral shirt and green trunks. Hikaru was wearing a white T-shirt with yellow shorts. "The sun is too bright here."

"Oh, suck it up, Amakusa," Kat retorted, "Thought turtles loved the beach."

Desmond glared at her for the crack but composed himself. He was an albino, so his skin was sensitive towards sunlight. Luckily, they packed A LOT of sunscreen lotion.

Kyo and his group had come as well. Kyo was wearing black swim trunks and was surfing in the ocean. He was receiving many appreciative glances from a number of ladies on the beach. He didn't notice however since his eyes were more trained on Mahiro. Hotaru was wearing a white kimono with red lining. He didn't like the water, so he wasn't going anywhere near the ocean. Akira wore ice blue swim trunks and was also surfing. For a blind guy, he was doing relatively well. Bontenmaru was wearing brown swim trunks and watching the other women who were at the beach. He ogled a pair of shapely beauties who came walking by. Okuni wore a white bikini while Mahiro and Mayumi were wearing matching black bikinis and were sunbathing with Akari, who, disturbingly enough, was wearing a pink bikini (shudders). Yuya was also with the girls, she too was wearing a pink bikini. Benitora, who wore red trunks with black stripes and his bandana, just hung out on the beach with his girlfriend, even though he would never call her that with Kyo around, unless he wanted to be violated with a sword. Kyo had even convinced Suzaku to take a break and come along. She was wearing a red and white two piece. Kyo had explained to the Titans and Knights the she was actually a member of the small group from the Mibu Clan that was actually loyal to Kyo. She was by far the most loyal.

The Titans soon got changed into their swimsuits.

Leo was wearing a pair of blue trunks while his sister wore a red two-piece. Leo's blue spade tattoo was open for everybody to see, but no one really made a big deal about it. Jinx just thought it made him look sexier. Kat's red heart tattoo was just as visible, but Craig found that it made her more irresistible. Desmond was wearing a black t-shirt and trunks, still with his gloves on. He was determined to keep as much of his pale skin out of the sun as he could. Raven wore a black one-piece. Despite how bland it looked, her figure was still catching a number of glances from some of the male beachgoers. However, her aura of 'keep away' would discourage a number of them. Desmond was the only one who seemed to be immune to it. Starfire wore a purple bikini (much to Robin's delight). It made her look like a woman from a model calendar. It made the Boy Wonder feel like one of the luckiest guys in the world. Robin himself was in a pair of red trunks with his emblem on it. His well-defined physique would have made the fangirls he unknowingly collected since coming to Jump City squeal in delight. Beast Boy wore a pair of black and purple trunks. His green skin stood out in the middle of the beach, but people were used to seeing a green kid running around so no one really noticed. Terra was in a yellow bikini that made the boys realize just what great shape she was in. Beast Boy had started drooling before he turned into a wolf and howled when he first saw her in it. Jinx was wearing a black tube-top and bikini bottoms. Leo nearly fainted when he set his eyes on her. It just made the hex mistress giggle in delight. She had taken her time to pick it out, hoping that it would bring out that reaction. Although, having Leo nearly fainting meant that she could do even better. Cyborg put on a pair of blue trunks as well as not to be left out. They really suited him even if over fifty percent of his body was machinery.

Karmen was dressed in a maroon bikini and a lot of boys were staring at her. If Takada had been there, the boys wouldn't have been so eager to steal glimpses of her. Hikaru was in a yellow one-piece with black tiger stripes. It made her look modest, yet strangely wild at the same time. Craig had on a pair of black and yellow trunks. Kat was keeping an appreciative eye on him while making sure no one else tried to steal her man again.

Jinx teased Leo again by lying on her stomach on a blanket and asking him, coyly, "Leo…do you mind rubbing some lotion on my back?"

Leo, hearing this, became flustered as his face went red and he stuttered, "R-r-r-rub l-l-lotion on y-y-your b-b-back?" Jinx giggled, loving the affect she was having on him. Oh, it was cruel but he was just so cute!

Soon, everyone was having fun…well, nearly everyone. Raven and Desmond were sitting on the blankets and under the umbrellas, reading…Of course, they were sitting quite close to one another…if you can call Desmond resting his head on Raven's lap _close_. The Goth girl had practically ordered him to after a small coughing fit he had. Hotaru was just sitting on the beach mumbling about how much he hated water. As for Daichi…he was sleeping as usual, peacefully snoring under an umbrella as he lay down on a beach chair, the straw hat covering his face. It was a good day for fun, considering what had happened several days ago. It looked as if it was going to be a normal day. That is until…

"Kyo-kun!" shouted a voice, causing Kyo to fall off his surfboard.

"Please, God, let me turn around and let it not be Yukimura…" mumbled Kyo as he turned around. He saw a man with black hair that went down to the middle of his back, in purple swim trunks. He had black eyes. Next to him was an attractive young woman with blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, she was in a purple bikini. "Change that… let me just sink to the bottom of the ocean and drown."

All the Titans turned to meet the newcomers. "Hi, everyone! I'm Yukimura! Who wants a drink?" Yukimura pulled out a bottle of sake. Everyone just stared at him. A surfboard flew through the air and slammed into Yukimura, knocking him into a daze. Everyone looked toward the beach and saw an angry Kyo.

"Damn you, Yukimura!" exclaimed Kyo. He then looked and the blonde girl and his face lightened with a smile. "Hey, Mizuki."

"Hi, Kyo," said Mizuki. Mahiro and Mayumi ran up to Mizuki.

"Mizuki-nee!" exclaimed Mayumi. Mizuki, Mayumi and Mahiro had a group hug while you could see Yukimura getting ideas. Kyo grabbed Yukimura and threw him in the ocean.

"Cool down, baka!" exclaimed Kyo.

Robin whispered to Kat, "Another face from your past?"

Kat had a look of resignation and groaned before holding her head. "It's vague…but I seem to remember him being the cause of me getting drunk the first time."

Leo then realized, "Oh, now I remember! Sanada-san is an old friend of Kyo-san's. The first time we met him was Kyo had to post bail for him since he was in jail at the time."

"JAIL!?" nearly everyone shouted in shock.

"Because of some stupid and/or crazy reason," Kat added as Yukimura fished himself out of the water. "Even if you ask him, he would still insist that he'd been framed."

"Hello, everybody!" he greeted. He recognized Kat and Leo. "Oh, it's been a long time! It's good to see you again."

"Hey, Yukimura," Kat greeted.

"Konnichiwa, Sanada-san," Leo bowed.

"My word, what happened to your face?" Yukimura cried as he saw the scar on Kat's face. "You have a scar!"

Kat smirked, "Hey, don't be such a drama-queen, Yukimura. Besides, it makes me look hardcore, don't you think?"

"Of course," Yukimura said before looking at the Titans, "And I see you've made some new friends." His eyes fell on the girls, "And some pretty ones as well." Starfire giggled shyly at the compliment. This also earned a glare from Mizuki. "So, what are your names?"

The Titans introduced themselves to Yukimura and Mizuki.

"I'm Jinx."

"Call me Beast Boy."

"I am Starfire."

"Cyborg's the name."

"I'm Terra."

"My name is Karmen."

"Craig."

"Hi, I'm Hikaru!" Hikaru pointed to the sleeping Daichi, "And that's Daichi!"

"Desmond," Desmond said, giving a curt nod.

"I'm Raven."

"Well, I shall introduce myself," Yukimura began, "I am Yukimura Sanada and-"

"A notorious drunk and womanizer," Kyo finished.

"You're mean, Kyo-kun!" Yukimura pouted.

"He is right, you know, 'Phobos'," Kat smirked.

"Anyway, I'm Mizuki, Yukimura's girlfriend," Mizuki introduced herself.

"And, thank Kami, the only person who can keep this idiot in-line," Kyo added, much to Yukimura's annoyance.

Putting on a smiling face, Yukimura said, "So, does anyone want sake?"

"Isn't that alcoholic?" Robin asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Trust me, Tweety, you do not want to drink that stuff," Kat said, remembering her experience. She still remembered how painful that hangover was.

Leo clapped his hands together and said, "Well, it's hot, so why don't we have some kakigori?"

The non-Japanese members of the group all had an eyebrow raised.

"Kaki…gori?" they all questioned in unison, confused by the term…well, almost. Starfire knew what it was though.

"Yes, a most excellent idea!" Starfire said gleefully.

Leo immediately took out from one of the bags a small contraption resembling a blue and white penguin. There was also a handle on top of the penguin's head. Starfire commented on how cute it looked. Leo also took out several bottles of fruit flavored syrup and lay all of them down on a blanket. He turned to his sister, "Onee-chan, I need ice."

Kat nodded and produced a solid block of ice that he gave to her brother. He opened the lid of the contraption and put the ice block into it before placed a bowl under it. Closing it, he then began turning the handle and everyone present could hear some sort of grinding sound and could see ice shavings falling into the bowl like snow. When the bowl was filled up, Leo took it out from under the contraption, which was an ice-shaving machine. He then popped open one of the bottles and poured the syrup onto the ice shavings until it had turned from white to orange. He then placed a small plastic spoon in it and presented it to everyone.

"Kakigori!" Leo announced, "I believe it's also known as snow cones here. The perfect summer treat."

"And with me around we can have all the kakigori we want," Kat added, grinning proudly.

"Looks like you're good for something after all," Desmond quipped.

"No kakigori for you," Kat hissed.

"Onee-chan, we are all friends here," Leo chided. "So, who wants one? I have various fruit flavored syrups here so you can also mix them up!"

"Make mine sake flavored!" said Yukimura.

"Mizuki, didn't you have an intervention for him?" asked Mahiro.

"We did. He turned it into a party and everyone got drunk," Mizuki spoke dryly.

"Why does that not surprise me?" said Kyo.

"For Yukimura, alcoholism isn't just a condition, it's also contagious," Kat quipped.

At everyone's request, Leo had made several bowls of shaved ice and they each poured the fruit syrup onto them. Kat made sure he had enough ice.

Soon, while enjoying the frozen treats, they all heard an announcement…there was going to be a swimsuit contest (for girls only) and every girl on the beach between the ages of 16 to 21 were encouraged to participate. All of the boys had brief thoughts about their girlfriends onstage in model-level bikinis. Of course, they tried to crush those thoughts after a second because they knew their girlfriends might make them suffer for having such thoughts.

"Oooh!" Starfire beamed. "Friends! We should try to participate in this event! It would be most enjoyable!"

"Yay! A swimsuit contest!" Akari cried out joyfully.

"It's for girls only," Kyo remarked. To see Akari participate in that getup…even the idea was just…nauseating.

"I don't do bikini contests," Raven replied in her usual grim tone.

"You don't do beaches either," Desmond commented casually. "Yet here you are in a very flattering swimsuit."

"Don't make me hurt you," Raven practically growled at her boyfriend. Of course, a slight blush was forming on her cheeks because of his compliment.

"Say, Gar," Terra smirked at her emerald-skinned boyfriend. "Do you want to see me on stage?"

Beast Boy erupted into strange mumbles as his eyes went swirly. His hormones were doing a number on him as he imagined Terra competing in the competition.

"Hmmmm," Hikaru pondered as she thought about the competition. "A chance to show off just how hot I am and outshine all the others."

"Your ego astounds me," Desmond snickered from his seat. "What makes you so sure you'd win?"

"Kyo!" Mahiro squealed as she cornered her boyfriend. "Will you cheer for me in the competition?"

"Uhhhhh," Kyo blushed brightly. Mibu he could handle. Beast spirits, he could handle. Heck, he could even handle those Trial things. Unfortunately, Mahiro was one of the only people who could effectively stun him without trying.

"Oh, Leo!" Jinx grinned as she wrapped her arms around the Knight of Seiryu. "You'll cheer for me, right?"

"Ano…" Leo mumbled as his face turned a bright red.

Kat snickered at the sight. Leo was still the innocent kid he always was in a lot of ways, but that was probably why so many girls wanted him as a boyfriend. Of course, Jinx was very enthusiastic about their relationship. Kat smiled at their antics before she turned to find Craig looking at her with a weird glam in his eyes.

"W-what are you looking at?" she asked, feeling nervous for some reason.

"Nothing," Craig grinned. "I just thought that you might be able to win the competition."

"Oh, no way!" Kat frowned. "I don't mind wearing a swimsuit, but I am not about to go parading around in front of a captive audience in it."

"So you admit you're scared?" Craig grinned.

"What?" Kat asked slowly, getting a dangerous glint in her eyes. "I must have heard you wrong. Did you just say that I'm scared of entering?"

"Well, why else wouldn't you enter," Craig shrugged with a mischievous smile. "I sure can't think of another reason."

"I am going to make you eat those words," Kat growled.

Desmond watched the exchange with a smirk on his face, "I do believe that the little firebird had just gotten played. So predictable."

"Ah, I'm too young," said Yuya and Mahiro in unison. Unfortunately, the two girls barely missed the cut, both being only 15.

"I'll easily win. I have the body of an 18 year old," said Okuni proudly.

"Aren't you like 40?" asked Bontenmaru. A loud crack was heard. Every guy on the beach collectively winced as Bontenmaru fell to the ground, clutching a very sensitive area.

"You think he would have learned after the third time he talked about Auntie Okuni's age," said Yuya.

After the announcement, nearly all of the beachgoers went towards a stage that had been built for such an event. Girls in one-pieces, two-pieces, bikinis and various forms of revealing swimwear all signed up for the competition and given numbers. Afterwards, they were all told to stand on stage. The number of beauties who had signed up was about 30, including the Titan girls, a female Advent Knight and the girls from Kyo's group. This was quite a sight for the men in the audience, watching beautiful beach bunnies strut their stuff on the stage.

"Terra! You can do it!" Beast Boy cheered. She waved at him. Jinx winked at Leo who blushed in response. The MC (Master of Ceremonies) then ran up the stage with the microphone. He had on red trunks, a red Hawaiian shirt with a yellow flower pattern and wearing sunglasses. His hair was styled after Elvis Presley.

"HELLO, EVERYBODY!" he shouted into his microphone, "It's a beautiful day here on the beach and today we will be treated with quite a sight as all the girls behind me will compete in an attempt to win today's swimsuit competition! Now, the winner is actually up to you! After we introduce all of the girls, all you people in the audience will then place the name of one girl you think is the sexiest!" He smiled, "Well, without further ado, let's get on with the show!"

The MC read a name on the list and announced, "And we begin with Miss Kitten!"

"WHAT!?" Robin shouted.

"WHAT!?" Starfire snarled.

A girl with shoulder length blonde hair with a pink hair-band in it, blue eyes and wearing a revealing pink bikini walked up in front of the stage. She blew kisses to all the men who hooted and hollered at her. Noticing Robin among them, she winked and waved at him, "Hi, Robbie-poo!"

"Someone you know?" Leo asked. Robin hid his face.

"_Robbie-poo_?" Kyo chuckled.

"Can it!" The Boy Wonder snapped. Kitten did whirl, showing off her thong-clad butt and strutted back towards the other girls. She gave Starfire a condescending smirk and Raven and Terra had to restrain her.

"Alright, Miss Starfire!" the MC announced.

Starfire, not wanting to be one-upped by the spoiled brat named Kitten decided to show her stuff and strutted like a professional model. She did a sexy pose, exciting wolf-whistles from the male audience. Robin smiled at Starfire who winked at him but he scowled at all the men. Starfire did a twirl and then appeared to float back to the other girls. Kitten just growled at her.

"Alright, next up we have…"

* * *

And it went on. Raven received some wolf whistles, and watched as Desmond blew her a kiss. Hikaru skipped and did some acrobatics, exciting cheers. Karmen did the same pose as Starfire and got even louder hoots and hollers. Terra also got her own praises, especially from Beast Boy who howled as a wolf and applauded as a seal. Kat, of course, was still nervous, but her competitive nature would not allow her to back down. When her name was called, she walked confidently up front with her hands on her hips. She received a lot of cheers as well as from Craig and her little brother. Despite the scar on her face, she was still pretty attractive. Jinx went up as well and then when she winked and blew Leo a kiss, he fainted dead away.

"Enjoying the show?" Beast Boy asked Akira.

"I'm blind," Akira pointed out plainly.

"This is turning into quite the show," Cyborg said, grinning. He had a camera.

"Mind giving me some of those photos later?" Bontenmaru asked only for Okuni to smack him upside the head.

"Hey, Mahiro's coming up next!" Benitora exclaimed, and Kyo focused his eyes on the stage as her name was called.

Mahiro strutted up on stage; she twirled in place, earning some very loud cheers, mainly from Kyo, Mayumi and Yuya. "Next we have Miss Mizuki!" Yukimura's girlfriend took the stage. She did a sexy pose, exciting wolf-whistles from the male audience, especially from Yukimura, who was trying to climb on stage. "Now we have Miss Suzaku!" Everyone in Kyo's group looked at him in shock.

"Mahiro talked her into it," explained Kyo. Suzaku, though a great warrior, was very self-conscious. Suzaku nervously walked on stage and received various cheers, causing her to blush. She then twirled and received even more cheers. She then turned and walked back to the girls.

"Next up is Miss Akari!" exclaimed the MC.

"WHAT?" exclaimed everyone in the Titans, Knights, and Kyo's group. All the guys in the audience prepared to cheer… until Akari actually came on stage. All the guys averted their eyes and some even began to vomit in pure horror. Apparently, Akari couldn't quite pass for a girl, mainly when one of her boobs, which was actually a small meat bun, fell out of his bikini. Akari was then chased off the stage.

"I…am gonna be sick," Robin muttered.

"Oh…god…" Craig said, eyes wide, traumatized.

"Dude in a bikini," Beast Boy mumbled, "Not cool." Cyborg, on the other hand, was trying to delete the image from memory.

"That is…disturbing," Leo spoke.

"You said it," Kyo nodded in agreement, "Never thought Akari would even try it."

The Titans had found out that Akari was a guy in reality because they had met him at Prom…and well, he was a notorious cross-dresser.

"Well…" the MC began, "That's all the girls. Now, you guys will go to the ballot box and write the name of the girl you think is the hottest and put it in the ballot box. Then, when you're all done, we'll count the ballot and see who wins this swimsuit competition!"

A number of the male audience members went rushing for the ballot box. Kyo could see that Yukimura was one of them. The other boys decided to remain where they were until the crowd got a little more civilized. No point in risking life and limb trying to prove what each individual boy knew for themselves. Their girls were the most attractive by far.

When the crowds thinned, the boys managed to make their way to the ballot boxes. Unlike the majority of the men who had severe difficulty on deciding who was the best, the boys knew exactly who they thought was the most attractive.

"So who'd you vote for?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg when they managed to get away from the voting station.

"Hikaru," Cyborg shrugged. "I gotta admit that the girl is fine!"

"Yeah…a real tiger," Desmond commented from his seat. "Careful or she'll sink her claws into you too."

"Better not let her hear you say that," Yuya grinned. "Or else she's gonna scratch you up!"

"If you only knew," Desmond chuckled back.

"You don't seem nervous about Raven losing," Kyo observed. "Aren't you afraid that if she loses she might be upset in her own way?"

"Raven has never been an outwardly emotional person," Desmond explained. "I'm sure the other Titans can certainly attest to that."

"You got that right," Beast Boy sighed. "I've been trying to get her to laugh for so long I can't even remember why."

"Anyway," Desmond continued. "I'm not worried about Raven losing because even if she does, I still think she's one of the most beautiful women in the world."

"Awwww!" Mayumi sighed dreamily. "Yuya, why can't the boys we know be more like that?"

"Raging hormones, girl," Yuya groaned. "It claims most of the men in the world. Desmond here is one of the few survivors."

"Hey!" a number of the boys cried indignantly.

"We're not that bad," Kyo frowned. "Well, Yukimura and Bontenmaru are, but the rest of us are okay."

"We'll see," Yuya shrugged.

Cyborg's sensors alerted him to an incoming person and he turned slightly to get a better look at it. When he saw who was coming, he pondered whether or not if he should warn his friends. After a moment, he decided that it would be funnier if he didn't. Of course, that didn't stop Kyo from making a similar observation.

"Hey, Robin," the sometimes possessed boy spoke up. "Your stalker is coming for you."

"Huh?" Robin blinked. "My-OOF!"

"Robbie-poo!" Kitten squealed giddily as she wrapped her arms around the Boy Wonder.

A number of the boys, more noticeably those who hadn't met Kitten before snickered slightly at what they were witnessing. The ones who did were trying to keep their snickers quiet out of respect for their fearless leader. Of course, it was a losing battle.

"Oooh! Robbie-poo I missed you so much!" Kitten giggled. She then managed to run her hands over Robin's chest, making the Boy Wonder start shivering. Many of the boys were positive that it was revulsion. Robin couldn't do much about it because she had his arms pinned.

"Why can't I get girls to throw themselves at me like that?" Yukimura sighed sadly. Kyo heaved an annoyed growl before smacking him upside the head.

"Uh…Kitten?" Robin asked, desperately trying to figure a way out of this situation. "Why are you going after me again? What happened to Fang?"

"Oh," Kitten pouted, not releasing her hold on her target. "That jerk got himself thrown in jail again! Right before my last prom! Can you believe that jerk?!"

"Didn't you guys throw him in jail?" Kyo asked Leo quietly.

"I'm not sure," Leo shrugged. "I think he was the strange fellow with the giant spider for a head, if what Beast Boy-san told me was true anyway."

"Mmmmm!" Kitten sighed as she continued to hold Robin. "Oh but he's not like you, Robin! You're one of the best boys around. I heard you were dating that orange-skinned tramp. But that can't be true Robbie-poo! Not when you can have me!"

Robin still was trying to desperately find a way out of his current situation. He looked to his friends and found that they were having fun watching the sight. He was also getting ticked at Kitten for talking badly about the girl he loved. He wanted to tell her off but a nagging thought in the back of his head told him that the spoiled daughter of Mad Moth may have something planned, or at least some way to exact revenge if things didn't go her way like it did at her prom.

He looked to his friends again for help but they were still finding his situation funny. Robin silently vowed to put them through some 'serious' training sessions after they got back to the tower. He glared at them for a second before he noticed that their faces began to look pretty scared. It was then that he felt a dark chill run down his spine. He slowly turned his head to see what was behind him and he saw a VERY angry Starfire glaring at the blonde clinging to his back. The other girls were behind her, looking pretty sure that they weren't going to step in anytime soon.

"Uh…uh…Starfire, this isn't what it looks like!" Robin spoke very quickly. He was usually an excellent detective, but seeing his girlfriend at this level of anger was something that made his mind go blank. Judging by the looks of apprehension and/or fear on the faces of the other boys, they didn't want to mess with her at the moment either.

"I know that, dear Robin," Starfire spoke slowly and with enough malice to fill a tanker truck. "Please hold still while I remove this…this…spoiled child from your body."

Kitten frowned darkly as she reluctantly let go of Robin and turned to face the one she considered to be her rival in getting Robin's affections. Too bad she didn't accept that she had already lost before the competition began.

"What do you want, Loser?" Kitten asked angrily. "Robbie-poo and I were having a moment."

"You were not!" Starfire growled, her eyes beginning to glow.

"Oh please!" Kitten snickered. "I'm a WAY better woman for little Robbie-poo! I mean, what do you have to offer? Sure, you may have some of the looks needed to snag a man, but I know how to use them!"

"You….you…" Starfire hissed. It was now painfully obvious that she was now righteously at the blonde. She had just insulted Starfire's visage, which she knew her dear Robin liked. She had also made an insult at Robin's character as a gentleman. Kitten had to be punished!

"Yaaargh!" Starfire shrieked as she lunged for Kitten.

Kyo, easily recognizing the killer intent, was the first to react, "Grab her, guys!"

Starfire, before she could actually reach Kitten, was tackled by Beast Boy (as a gorilla), Cyborg, Leo, Kyo, Desmond, Robin, and Akira. Despite the muscle and weight put on her, Starfire was still pushing even with her Tamaranian strength.

"Star! Calm down!" Cyborg cried.

"Don't let her get to you, Starfire!" Desmond shouted.

"Murder won't solve anything!" Kyo cried loudly, trying to catch her attention.

'_Like hell it won't!_" Demon-Eyes Kyo snickered from within Kyo's mind. '_It sure solved all my problems whenever your ancestors got in trouble!_'

'_Not helping so shut up!_' Kyo barked at the spirit residing in him.

"Starfire! Please!" Robin shouted. "You're way more beautiful than her even on your worst day!"

That had gotten Starfire to ease up for the moment. She looked over to Robin with sparkling eyes as what her boyfriend said registered with her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course, Star," Robin smiled. "I'd pick you over her anytime."

"Oh, Robin!" Starfire cried as she slipped through the grip of the boys and glomped Robin tightly. The Boy Wonder barely had any time to react before Starfire continued her assault with a passionate kiss.

Kitten watched the display with a deep anger towards the Tamaranian girl. She abruptly left with a pout on her face and a growl coming from her throat. No one was really paying attention to her since everyone had their eyes on the unfolding drama.

"Nice save, Robin," Beast Boy snickered as he changed back to his human form.

"Nice reflexes, Kyo," Mahiro smiled as she and the other girls walked up to the dog-pile of boys that were in the sand. The swordsman just grinned sheepishly.

"I say we should have let Starfire pummel her," Kat snorted. "Little sk-"

"It's not nice to say those things about people Onee-chan," Leo cut in from his position under the dog-pile. "No matter how accurate it may be."

"I don't mean to be a bother," Desmond spoke up. "But whoever has their hand on my rear, could you please remove it? I am VERY uncomfortable right now."

The tone in his voice swore instant death for those who didn't get the message fast enough. The boys quickly got up, practically scrambling away from the albino boy. Desmond calmly stood up and brushed the sand out of his clothes before heading back to his seat where he had been calmly reading his book.

The MC then came up onto the stage and said, "The votes have all been counted. Will all the girls please come up onto the stage?"

"That was quick," Kat muttered.

"I wonder who will win?" Leo asked. He glanced at Jinx who winked at him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then went up with the other girls.

"Oh, this is so nerve-wracking," Starfire said nervously. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see it was Karmen.

"Relax," Karmen smiled. "You'll do fine."

The boys all stood in front of the stage to see the girls all standing side by side, awaiting the results. The MC opened up the envelope he had in his hand and scanned the names. He was going to announce the winners.

"Alright, in third place we have…Miss Raven!" the MC announced.

"What?" Raven gasped in shock. How was it possible?

"Go," Starfire urged and Raven walked to the front.

Desmond frowned. He had originally bribed a few of the audience into voting for Raven. He wanted her to win so badly and all she got was 3rd place! He scowled deeply but when he saw Raven smiling, he smiled too and waved. Kyo cast Desmond a look and then shook his head.

"In second place we have…Miss Kat!" the MC announced. Kat's eyes widened in shock and her jaw dropped.

"Yatta, onee-chan!" Leo cheered happily. "Yatta!" Craig smiled as a blushing Kat went to join Raven, standing next to her.

Kitten was sure she was going to win. She gave Starfire a mocking look and grinned before blowing a kiss towards Robin. Robin grimaced in disgust and then looked to see Starfire ready to lose her temper again. He could see her eyes glowing hatefully as they were aimed straight at Kitten.

He just prayed that Starfire would win.

"Alright," the MC said, "Now, for first place. Remember, girls, you're all winners here but sadly there can only be one NO. 1. The first place winner is…"

Suddenly, there was loud screaming and everyone turned their attention towards the direction of the scream. Something was rising up from the water.

Kat cringed and muttered, "Oh, not again…"

Desmond narrowed his eyes as Hikaru growled. They knew what was coming.

It was humanoid to a point, with arms and legs, but that was when the similarities ended. It had scaly green skin and wore a turtle shell on its back. Its head resembled an octopus with numerous tentacles lashing about. Around its waist was the belt that designated it as one of the artificial Beast Spirits known as a Trial.

"Oh, just what we needed," Desmond grumbled. "One of those Trial things again." He watched as many of the beachgoers ran in fear of the Trial and sighed. "Now my day has been officially ruined."

"Well it's just the start of mine!" Hikaru giggled before her form shifted to become the Tiger Beast Spirit. She let out a feral roar. She looked over at Daichi and sweatdropped since he didn't even stir from his sleep, even with all the screaming. "Lazy elephant," she grumbled.

Desmond reached for his bag with a vine and pulled his Advent Buckle into his hand along with his card. He was ready to activate it when he began coughing. Raven, concerned, went to him and said, "You better sit this one out."

"No," he objected. "I am an Advent Knight and I must fight."

"But," she began to protest but saw the resolve in his eyes. She sighed. "Fine but let me help you."

Kat rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. She summoned her belt and held her card in her hand. Next to her was Leo who already had on his belt after he slid his card in. The twins nodded at each other.

Robin pulled on a spare utility belt and snapped it on. Despite all of the Titans being in swimwear, they were still the protectors of this city. Pointing a finger at the Trial who had finally gotten to shore, he shouted, "Titans, Go!"

"Henshin!" the three Advent Knights cried.

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"CHANGE GENBU!"

Kyo went to draw his sword but stopped. '_What if I lose control again? I wouldn't be able to stop myself…_' The monster saw Kyo's hesitation and struck out with its tentacle. Kyo was hit and shocked with electricity, stunning him. Akira was slashing at the creature, however its armor was so thick that it did little damage. Benitora tried to impale the creature, but had no luck. Bontenmaru slammed his fist into the creature and sent it flying toward the Titans.

The Trial got back to its feet only for starbolts to bombard its body, causing explosions on its hard armor. It did little damage as it lashed out its tentacles at Starfire. She got hit and electrocuted but a birdarang sliced the tentacle before it could do any serious harm. Starfire gave Robin a grateful smile before returning to battle. Robin gripped his staff and charged as well.

Cyborg and Beast Boy (as a rhino) charged at the Trial and they both tackled it but it dug its legs into the sand and began to wrap its tentacles around them. Cyborg's and Beast Boy's eyes widened as electricity coursed through their bodies. Suddenly, a rock rocketed towards the Beast Spirit's head, hard, knocking it back. It still didn't let go but Hikaru fixed that by lunging at the tentacles and slicing them to ribbons, spilling green blood. The Trial didn't seem to care as its tentacles began to regenerate. But then, it noticed a large shadow above it and looked up to see a LARGE boulder hovering over it. Terra was standing on top of it and when she let go of her concentration, the boulder flattened the Trial. Terra grinned proudly.

But, victory was short-lived, however, as a blue fluid seemed to flow out from under the boulder before reforming into the Trial. Shadow's eyes narrowed behind his visor as he witnessed the Trial using another surprising ability.

"Draco," he spoke, catching his fellow Knight's attention. "The Trials we have met thus far have each had their own special abilities, correct?"

"Hai," Draco nodded. "Each one caught us off guard."

"It's freaking annoying is what it is," Mimic growled angrily.

"Agreed," Shadow nodded recalling the last Trial they fought against. "I think this one has the ability to use other Beast Spirit abilities. It already copied abilities from the Jellyfish and Tortoise Beast Spirits. I don't know if it can use more but I am not willing to find out."

"Then we'll take it down before it can use more!" Mimic cried.

The Trial roared angrily before it threw its tentacles at Terra and knocked her off the boulder. It went to attack again but then black energy engulfed its tentacles, forcing them to wrap around itself. It was Raven and then Jinx threw a hex that sent the Trial flying…straight at the three Knights. They drew their cards and activated them.

Seiryu Blade: "KICK! THUNDER! MACH!"

Suzaku Arrow: "FLOAT! DRILL! TORNADO!"

Genbu Staff: "RUSH! BLIZZARD! POISON!"

The images of their cards appeared above them before being absorbed into their bodies.

"**LIGHTNING SONIC!**"

"**SPINNING DANCE!**"

"**BLIZZARD VENOM!**"

Both Draco and Mimic jumped up and executed their attack, slamming into the Trial with their kicks. The Trial was sent flying again by the force straight at Shadow who stabbed it with his staff before spinning around and then throwing it out onto the sandy beach with great force. It was weakened, but still not destroyed.

"That thing is stubborn," Beast Boy commented. "It just won't stay down."

"Beast Spirit DNA," Mimic began. "It's what makes it so tough."

"You'd know that, wouldn't you?" Shadow jeered, earning glare from her. The fact that Kat was part Beast Spirit was still a sore spot for Kat despite her friends and brother accepting her.

The Trial got back to its feet and then saw Kyo. Hissing, the creature lashed out its tentacle to deliver the killing blow to Kyo. However, the tentacle was stopped short. Kyo looked up to see Mahiro in front of him, the tentacle wrapped around her neck. "NO!" exclaimed Kyo. He then let out an animalistic roar that gained everyone's attention. He slashed the creature's tentacle clean off, causing blood to splatter everywhere. Kyo's hair grew long and crimson once again.

"Kuso, Akuma's taking control again!" cursed Mimic as she looked at Kyo.

Something different happened though. A visible blood red aura surrounded Kyo. The aura solidified and revealed Kyo's new form. He wore blood red armor with tattered white trench coat over it. His long crimson hair flowed like blood. His crimson eyes glowed like a demon's. "I'm going to destroy you…" threatened Kyo.

Everyone around them was stunned. Hikaru growled at the threatening aura she was feeling. Raven was sweating and her eyes were wide open with fear. The killing intent was so intense that everyone could feel a good portion of it. People with high sensitivity to such things found that they could barely breathe.

"Is that…Kyo-san?" Draco asked.

Mimic shook her head, "I don't know…it's not Akuma though…"

"But is that a good thing?" Jinx asked.

"The Demon-God…" muttered Suzaku.

"The what?" questioned Mimic.

"It's the true power of the Mibu. Kyo-sama is in complete control, but now he has strength that rivals Akuma's," explained the Mibu warrior.

The Trial roared again and lashed out at Kyo. He easily dodged and grabbed the tentacle. He yanked it and pulled the Trial towards him. He slammed his fist into the Trial's face, sending it flying. Kyo the vanished and appeared behind the creature and deliver a powerful kick to the creature's back, sending it flying into the sky. "Titans! Get ready!" said Kyo as he vanished again. He appeared above the Trial and delivered a powerful drop kick into the Trial, sending it plummeting back to earth.

The Titans then struck hard, attacking the Trial relentlessly. Cyborg and Starfire blasted it with sonic beams and starbolts, respectively, Robin threw explosive discs, Terra threw rocks at it, Raven threw whatever her powers could grab and Jinx blasted it with hexes. The attacks impacted with it, causing it to stagger as green blood began to drip off its body. It was slowly regenerating the wounds, however, and if it were allowed to heal, it would go on a murderous rampage and become unstoppable.

There was only one way to stop it and Draco was holding it in his hand. As the Trial charged at them again, bullets began to rain down on it from above in rapid succession, causing sparks to fly off it and stopping it in its tracks since the shots were distracting it. Everyone looked up to see a gold, white and black figure with peacock tail-like extensions on its back and holding a gun equipped with a blade. On closer inspection, they knew who it was.

"Pluto!" Karmen recognized happily. The Knight of Byakko landed on the sandy beach and turned to regard them all. He looked at both Draco and Mimic.

"Draco, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Finish that thing now!" Pluto said.

Draco nodded, "Hai!" he then activated the card, swiping it through his Advent Absorber.

"EVOLUTION KING!"

His cards flew around him, spinning as they began to glow gold. His armor glowed as well and the cards flew back towards him, slamming onto his body and forming new armor. When the change to King Form was complete, he summoned his sword and gripped it hard in his hands. The Trial saw this and lashed out at him with a tentacle. Draco grabbed it and the Trial sent a surge of electricity through the tentacle in an attempt to electrocute him.

It didn't work. Instead of being electrocuted, Draco was absorbing the electrical energy into himself. Not only that, he was also draining the Trial of its own energy. Draco's red eyes flashed as he tugged at the tentacle, pulling the Trial with it before spinning it over his head. The Trial spun around and around and Beast Boy was watching as it spun, spinning his head around and then he got dizzy. With great strength, Draco then tossed the Trial straight into the air. He then summoned two of his cards; the King of Spades: Evolution Qinglong and the 6 of Spades: Thunder Deer. Mimic, Shadow and Pluto, getting the idea drew out their own Category 6 cards and tossed them to Draco, who caught them in his hand. He then slid the cards into his sword.

"SPADE 6!"

"DIAMOND 6!"

"HEART 6!"

"CLUB 6!"

"SPADE KING!"

The sword absorbed the energy from the cards and finally announced, "**FOUR CARD!**" The Evolution Qinglong card was projected in front of him with the projections of the other Category 6 cards at the corners. The projections were then absorbed into his body as the elemental energy of the cards surged through the blade, coating it with fire, electricity, ice and wind energy. The Trial came falling down straight at Draco. The projections of all the cards Draco had activated appeared above him, in the same order and in a straight row. He then leaped straight up and through the projections as his body absorbed the elemental energies. When he passed through the final projection, the Trial was already in range so he swung his sword in a wide arc, slicing the Trial at the middle. There was a huge explosion and Draco came falling back down followed by smoke and fire. When he landed, only Draco was left standing and no sign of the Trial was in sight. Draco then looked at Kyo, as if preparing for a fight.

"Do not worry, Leo. I am in control," said Kyo as the aura around his body vanished and he returned to normal.

Draco deactivated his belt buckle. The energy field swept over him and stripped off his armor. Shadow and Pluto did the same. As for Mimic, she simply swiped her card through her belt buckle.

"SPIRIT!"

"What happened to you?" Leo asked Kyo.

"Yeah, what was that?" Kat added.

"According to Mibu legend, the last one who is born of the Mibu Clan gains immense power and if they can control that power, they could save the clan, if not they would destroy it. This actually helped me make sense of what one of the Mibu once called me when I was a kid, 'He who is destined to save or destroy'. I can control the true power of the Mibu Clan, the power of the Demon-God. When I become the Demon-God, I fuse myself with Akuma and the old man. This grants me all their strengths. I don't really use that form to often though. I don't even wanna think about what would happen if I lost control while in that form," explained Kyo.

"Woah, heavy," Cyborg said, amazed.

"No kidding," Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

Robin had his eyes narrowed, scrutinizing Kyo. He had a lot of power, too much for a normal person. It was the same for the Knights. Leo…Draco was able to destroy the Trial in one blow. It wasn't that he didn't trust his new friends…well, he didn't fully trust them…there were still a lot of secrets they hadn't shared, but Robin feared their power could fall into the wrong hands, like Slade…

Raven listened to Kyo's story and in a way it was similar to hers. She had once been destined to destroy the world but like the red-eyes samurai she had fought against it. No…Kyo actually embraced his destiny but not as a destroyer.

Takada looked at Karmen who smiled upon seeing him. She then ran over and hugged him, saying, "I'm glad you're back."

"I am too," Takada nodded. Kat slapped his back.

"Nice to see you," Kat grinned and then she frowned, asking, "Where did you go?"

Takada informed her, "I was out looking for the Baihu Beast Spirit. The King of Diamonds."

"And let me guess," Kat's eyes narrowed, "You couldn't find him so you came back empty handed."

"Actually…I did find him," Takada said. Desmond was paying attention now.

"Souka? Where?" Leo asked.

Takada then said, "Kanenone Gakuen."

* * *

A day at the beach ruined. Now, a new arc will begin. Let's see what happens next, shall we? Also, a new combo review:

**New Combo:**

Four Card (5,600 AP)

Cards Used: Thunder Deer, Firefly, Tornado Hawk, Blizzard Polar and Evolution Qinglong

Description: An Evolution Qinglong projection will appear in front of Draco with the projections of all the Category 6 Cards of the Knights at the corners. The projections are absorbed into his armor and the sword will charge up. Then all the projections will appear in front of Draco in a row. He will then dash through the projections, absorbing the energy of each card when he dashes through each of them. Draco will then reach the target and slashes his way through the target.

Preview of the next chapter: The location of the Baihu Beast Spirit has been discovered and he's in the place where it all began for Leo and Kat. Jinx and Hikaru go along on this dangerous mission as well as Kyo and Mahiro. Even more old wounds are opened as more of their past is revealed and Leo meets a certain special someone again…guess who?

Episode 9: Kanenone


	49. Episode 49: Kanenone

"SPADE 6!"

"DIAMOND 6!"

"HEART 6!"

"CLUB 6!"

"SPADE KING!"

The sword absorbed the energy from the cards and finally announced, "**FOUR CARD!**" The Evolution Qinglong card was projected in front of him with the projections of the other Category 6 cards at the corners. The projections were then absorbed into his body as the elemental energy of the cards surged through the blade, coating it with fire, electricity, ice and wind energy. The Trial came falling down straight at Draco. The projections of all the cards Draco had activated appeared above him, in the same order and in a straight row. He then leaped straight up and through the projections as his body absorbed the elemental energies. When he passed through the final projection, the Trial was already in range so he swung his sword in a wide arc, slicing the Trial at the middle. There was a huge explosion and Draco came falling back down followed by smoke and fire. When he landed, only Draco was left standing and no sign of the Trial was in sight. Draco then looked at Kyo, as if preparing for a fight.

"Do not worry, Leo. I am in control," said Kyo as the aura around his body vanished and he returned to normal.

Draco deactivated his belt buckle. The energy field swept over him and stripped off his armor. Shadow and Pluto did the same. As for Mimic, she simply swiped her card through her belt buckle.

"SPIRIT!"

"What happened to you?" Leo asked Kyo.

"Yeah, what was that?" Kat added.

"According to Mibu legend, the last one who is born of the Mibu Clan gains immense power and if they can control that power, they could save the clan, if not they would destroy it. This actually helped me make sense of what one of the Mibu once called me when I was a kid, 'He who is destined to save or destroy'. I can control the true power of the Mibu Clan, the power of the Demon-God. When I become the Demon-God, I fuse myself with Akuma and the old man. This grants me all their strengths. I don't really use that form to often though. I don't even wanna think about what would happen if I lost control while in that form," explained Kyo.

"Woah, heavy," Cyborg said, amazed.

"No kidding," Beast Boy nodded in agreement.

Robin had his eyes narrowed, scrutinizing Kyo. He had a lot of power, too much for a normal person. It was the same for the Knights. Leo…Draco was able to destroy the Trial in one blow. It wasn't that he didn't trust his new friends…well, he didn't fully trust them…there were still a lot of secrets they hadn't shared, but Robin feared their power could fall into the wrong hands, like Slade…

Raven listened to Kyo's story and in a way it was similar to hers. She had once been destined to destroy the world but like the red-eyes samurai she had fought against it. No…Kyo actually embraced his destiny but not as a destroyer.

Takada looked at Karmen who smiled upon seeing him. She then ran over and hugged him, saying, "I'm glad you're back."

"I am too," Takada nodded. Kat slapped his back.

"Nice to see you," Kat grinned and then she frowned, asking, "Where did you go?"

Takada informed her, "I was out looking for the Baihu Beast Spirit. The King of Diamonds."

"And let me guess," Kat's eyes narrowed, "You couldn't find him so you came back empty handed."

"Actually…I did find him," Takada said. Desmond was paying attention now.

"Souka? Where?" Leo asked.

Takada then said, "Kanenone Gakuen."

* * *

**Episode 49: Kanenone**

A dark portal appears in a grassy clearing and 6 people walked out of it. They are Jinx, Takada, Leo, Kat, Kyo, and Mahiro. The seventh member of their little group was the last to exit. It was Hikaru, the Tiger Beast Spirit and Queen of Clubs. The portal vanished behind them.

"That's quite an amazing ability," Mahiro admired, "To travel from one place to another in the blink of an eye."

"No big deal," Hikaru shrugged, "All Royal Beast Spirits can do it. It's one of our unique abilities aside from assuming human forms."

"I'm sure," Takada frowned.

Leo looked over and saw Kanenone Gakuen. He commented, "It's been so long…but it still looks the same."

"Not really," Kat said, narrowing her eyes, "There are boys _and_ girls now. I guess the co-ed thing passed."

"Then let's go in and say hello," Hikaru marched ahead but was dragged back by her shirt. Kyo was tugging her back. "Hey!"

"I think we should be subtle. That Baihu Beast Spirit could be watching us right now," Kyo told her. "Besides, we can't just waltz in unannounced."

"That's okay," Takada assured them. "I used some of the corporation's connections to get us in and registered as new transfer students. No one will even bat an eye at us."

"Good job, Tiger-Boy," Kat grinned. She then smiled wistfully as memories came into her mind; pleasant memories of good friends and beating up a trio of idiotic perverts. She sighed.

"It will be good to see everyone again," Leo said before frowning sadly, "Even if they no longer remember us." He felt Jinx taking his hand into hers and squeezing it. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"But first…there is somewhere we need to go," Kyo said, leading them into the forest. "Let's go."

"To where?" Jinx asked.

"I think I know," said Mahiro.

* * *

Everyone was silent. They stood in what once could have been a village, except now the huts were destroyed and gravestones took up most of the land. "Kyo, what is this place?" asked Jinx.

"Back when Leo and Kat were here, we wandered into this village. The village came under attack and all the inhabitants except for one were killed… by a man I could have stopped," explained Kyo as he kneeled in front of a headstone that was at the front. He then spoke to the stone. "I swear I will protect Mika with my life." Kyo then stood up. "One of the reasons I came with you guys is because I'm hoping to find that bastard… and kill him."

Leo gasped in shock and said, "Kyo-san…you don't really mean that, do you?"

Kyo nodded.

Jinx added in, "That guy probably deserves it, but we can't just kill him. There are consequences." Jinx may have been a former villain, but she would never kill. It just didn't bode well for her even if she had been trained to use lethal force when she had been trained in the HIVE Academy.

Kat scoffed, "Well, I don't know about you two, but Red-Eyes has my vote here. Genjiro deserves to die for what he did. It's only fair. A life for a life, letting the punishment fit the crime."

"Onee-chan, you can't be serious?" Leo questioned. Kat sighed.

"Otouto-chan, you're still innocent and naïve. There are still things in this world you can't understand. Sometimes…revenge is the only answer." Leo became silent.

Hikaru was inspecting the graves and frowned sadly. Humans were just so…fragile. They were mortal and could die. She, however, was a Beast Spirit and could not die. Looking at the gravestones, she was reminded of the talks she had with Desmond. He feared death. She knew that, even if he didn't admit it. With a sigh, she let out a prayer in her native tongue.

Takada knelt down and prayed. Leo, Kat, Jinx, and Mahiro all did the same. When they were done paying their respect to the fallen villagers, Kyo stood up.

"Come on, there's someone we should meet," Kyo told them.

"Who?" Takada asked.

"Is it someone we know?" Leo asked, eagerly. Kyo just smiled.

* * *

After walking through the forest they came to a hut, smoke billowing out of the chimney. Kyo smiled as he looked at the hut. "Now this brings back some good memories…" said Kyo. Everyone looked at him, wanting an explanation. "When I was young, after my family ran away from the Mibu, we lived here for a short time." He would have continued with the story but he was tackled to the ground. Everyone prepared for an attack until they got a good look at Kyo's "attacker". She was about 13 years old with short black hair and brown eyes. She wore a white buttoned up shirt with a green tie and green skirt.

"Kyo!" exclaimed the girl happily.

"Hey, Mika. Could you please get off of me?" asked Kyo. The girl blushed in embarrassment and stood up. Kyo leapt to his feet and pulled Mika into a hug. "It's good to see you again."

"Ah, Kyo I see you have returned," said a man in the doorway. He had short blonde hair and black eyes. "And I see you have returned with friends." He looked upon everyone who was with Kyo. He noticed Kat and Leo. "Oh yes, and you two. It has been far too long, my young Knights." The man walked towards the others.

"Muramasa-sama," said Leo, remembering Kyo's former teacher.

"And Katherine, I have finished that project that you asked of me before that unpleasantness with the Mibu," said Muramasa. "Please, please, come in." Muramasa and the others entered the hut.

After brewing some tea, Muramasa left toward the back room. Muramasa returned, producing a sword. It was an average sized katana within a black scabbard. He then pulled the sword out. The handle was a mixture of black and red with a red metal guard that resembled a pair of wings, while the blade was colored gold. "This is one of my better works. It is named Kasaikori." He handed the sword to Kat, who held it tightly. The blade seemed to glow at her touch. "And she seems to accept you as her master."

"This is so cool!" she said, gazing at her reflection on the blade.

"Okay...why did you make it for her?" Takada asked warily as Kat admired her new weapon.

"She gave me the material, an exquisite horn to forge," Muramasa replied.

"A horn?" Jinx quirked an eyebrow. "What kind of horn?"

"Zhu's horn," Hikaru answered. Everyone turned to look at the humanized Beast Spirit. "A year ago, Zhu Paradox, the King of Hearts also known as the Zhuqiao Beast Spirit, came back with one of his horns gone. He didn't want to talk about it, but this answers that question." Hikaru grinned at Kat. "Lucky you."

"You're gonna teach me how to use it, right, Muramasa?" Kat asked.

Muramasa nodded, "Certainly."

"Okay…there is a lot that's happened here I didn't know before," Takada said, looking at the twins.

"We had our memories erased, Tiger-Boy," Kat reminded him. "How could we report it to you if we didn't even remember?"

"Okaasan said this," Leo quoted. "Memories are like a movie. Sometimes we misplace the reels." Everyone stared at him. "Okaasan told me that one. I can never figure out where she comes up with her advice but it's good."

"And confusing," Jinx added.

"Now, if you all are here, there has to be a reason," Muramasa gazed at the group of teens seriously. "What is it? I may be of assistance."

Takada was reluctant. This was an official mission from Smart Brain and no civilians were allowed. However, Kyo and Mahiro had come along and they weren't exactly what you could consider 'civilians'. And if this Muramasa guy was someone they knew, he could be anything but normal. Takada then explained to him their mission and Muramasa listened. He nodded. "I see."

"Muramasa-sama, can you help us?" Leo asked.

"Certainly," Muramasa smiled. "It's what old friends do for one another. I believe I have a technique that is perfect for you, Katherine." They walked outside and into a clearing. "Kyo, do you mind if I borrow Tenro?"

"Sure," said Kyo as he handed Muramasa his sword.

Muramasa held the sword. He smiled, "It seems Tenro has really grown attached to you, Kyo. You must be taking good care of him." The blade began to glow red. "I invoke the secrets of the Mumyo Jinpu… I call forth **Suzaku**!" said Muramasa as he slashed his blade upward. Out of the sword flew a powerful phoenix. It flew into the sky. "Now, Katherine, the Suzaku is one of the four divine techniques of the Mumyo Jinpu style. With this only being your first day back I'll give you some time to become readjusted to your surroundings. However, starting tomorrow, I will begin teaching you how to call forth the Suzaku. First some basic training. Leo, would you like to assist me?"

"Of course, Muramasa-sama," said Leo as he stepped forward.

"Okay, please fight your sister."

"Nani?" Leo gasped. "Demo…" Leo hesitated.

"What's the matter, otouto-chan?" Kat teased. "Scared?"

"It's not that…but…" Leo shook his head.

"Hey, just do it, OK?" Kat said, drawing out Kasaikori from the scabbard. She then tossed the scabbard aside and Hikaru caught it. She then held the blade in front of her, gripping the hilt tightly. The blade began to glow. "This is just practice."

"I just fear I may hurt you," Leo said while he gripped his bokken. He twisted it and the bokken made a clicking sound before he slid the hidden blade out from the hollow bokken. He handed the hollow scabbard to Jinx. "I've had Kazemaru since I can remember and have trained in the art of kendo."

"So? I've done pretty well with my Suzaku Arrow's blades even without any fancy training," Kat snorted. She grinned. "Come on…"

Leo sighed and took a stance, gripping Kazemaru before pulling his goggles over his eyes. "Very well." He then charged at her. He thrust his sword out at her and she dodged to the side before kneeing him in the stomach but he stopped it with his hand before swinging the blade. Kat leaned back and did a flip to gain some distance. Leo then glided towards her, swinging Kazemaru as she was forced to block with Kasaikori. Sparks flew off their swords as they swung and parried one another.

"They're both pretty good," Jinx admired.

"I guess," Kyo shrugged, "But Leo's been training in using his sword for a while now and Kat only fights by instinct."

"Skill VS Instinct," Hikaru nodded. "A tough match."

"They were chosen as Advent Knights not only because of their compatibility with the Category Aces, but also because of their inherent skills," Takada informed. "And Kat still has some tricks up her sleeves. Look."

Kat created a shield of ice to block Leo's slash before she leapt over him and then covered her sword with flames. It glowed and she swung it, sending a blade of fire at him. Leo sent a blast of wind to the ground before sending himself flying high into the air. The flame blade melted the ice shield on contact. Leo, in the air, summoned his electrical powers and surged them through his sword before sending bolts at his sister. She dodged each one before she sent ice spikes at him. He deflected them by using air-shields before he floated back down. The twins then charged at one another and their blades made contact. The blades grinded against one another as the twins pushed in opposite directions. Leo's emerald eyes crackled with electricity as Kat's eyes were ablaze.

"Enough!" Muramasa shouted. The two fighters stopped and looked at Muramasa. "An excellent job, you two. That is enough for today. I believe there is another reason that you came this far out into the country."

* * *

"Great," Kat grumbled. "In a skirt again." She was dressed in the girl's uniform, the one she had worn a year ago.

"Oh, the things Desmond would say if he could see you now" said Kyo with a smirk.

"Look at it as a trip down memory lane, only literally, onee-chan," he said to her, wearing the boy's uniform.

"We just graduated school and now we have to go back?" Kat whined. "No way!"

"It's part of the mission, Kat," Takada told her, dressed in a school uniform too. "Undercover and infiltration."

"Hai, hai," Kat just said dryly.

Jinx and Hikaru walked out from a room, dressed in the school uniforms and at that moment Leo just froze as his eyes fell upon his girlfriend. She was an object of beauty in the uniform as a tint of pink formed on his cheeks. Kat grinned and Takada rolled his eyes. He was so bitten by the love bug.

"How do we look?" Jinx asked. Her hair was down.

"Kawaii…" Leo breathed out but then closed his mouth with his hands suddenly, blushing like mad.

"I kinda like this. Going back to school sounds fun!" Hikaru giggled.

"Only for you, Tigress," Kat just muttered.

Kyo and Mahiro were also dressed in their old uniforms. "Jinx, Hikaru, there is something we need to warn you about," said Mahiro.

"Try three things," muttered Kyo. "You'll need to deal with a group called the Baka Trio."

"Who?" Hikaru asked, tilting her head to the side. Jinx's eyes narrowed. She'd had a few talks with Kat about the infamous Baka Trio.

"Just three idiotic perverts who don't seem to possess any morals or brains when it comes to dealing with women," Kat informed bluntly. "Aside from that they are pretty harmless."

"Well, I guess we better go say hi," said Kyo.

* * *

Soon they were back on the campus, watching the students go by around them. No one seemed to notice them. Not far away were three people sitting on a clock tower, looking through binoculars. They were Bacchi-Gu, an overweight young man with glasses, Ichiban-Boshi, a suave looking man with blonde hair, and Tenjin, a large man with a gentle heart. "I see them!" exclaimed Tenjin.

"Those new girls!" said Ichiban-Boshi, excited. He looked through the binoculars and looked at Kat. "Hey that girl looks familiar."

Bacchi-Gu then grabbed the binoculars. "He's right, she does look familiar."

"What are you three doing?" asked a voice from behind them. They turned to see a young man with messy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yuusuke, those new exchange students are here," said Tenjin as he handed Yuusuke the binoculars.

Yuusuke's eyes widened when he saw Kyo. "It's Kyo!" exclaimed Yuusuke.

"NANI!?" yelled the Baka Trio in unison.

Kyo looked up and around after hearing the scream. "Guess they know I'm here," said Kyo with a smirk. "Let's go walk around campus. I'm sure we'll find a few old faces." They walked off. Leo then bumped into someone, knocking her over. Leo bent over and helped her up.

"Gomen na-" He then got a good look at the girl and stopped cold. She had long black hair and light black, almost gray eyes. Her name was Sanae.

Sanae looked at Leo and blushed slightly. She then ran off.

"Leo, what's wrong?" asked Jinx.

"That was…" Leo was too stunned to finish the sentence.

"Sanae," finished Kyo. Jinx looked at him. "Guess she hasn't regained her memories yet."

"Kyo-san!" exclaimed a voice as everyone turned to look. Running toward them was Yuusuke, a girl with brown hair and amber eyes; she was also holding a potted cactus, and a girl with long purple hair and amber eyes. She had the Baka Trio tied up and was dragging them along. Kat smiled as she saw their state. It reminded her of the good old days.

Leo also smiled in remembrance but frowned slightly after he had bumped into Sanae just moments ago. No matter how long it had been, he still had feelings for her even if he had only regained his memories in such a short time. Jinx noticed his sad expression and squeezed his hand reassuringly. He looked to Jinx who was smiling and he smiled back.

"Kyo!" Yuusuke called out.

"Hey, Yuusuke," Kyo smiled at his old friend. "It's been awhile."

"You jerk! Where have you been?" Yuusuke scowled.

"Oh, here and there," Kyo replied as Yuusuke growled before the other boy smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Kyo."

"Same here, Yuusuke."

Yuusuke's eyes fell upon Leo and Kat and widened considerably.

"Mahiro!" both Futaba, the purple haired girl, and Wakaba, the girl with brown hair, cried out. Mahiro smiled at the two girls.

"Hello again."

Yuusuke took out his wallet and removed a picture. He checked it and then looked at both Leo and Kat with wide eyes before checking again. He then gestured to Futaba. "Futaba-chan, it's them!"

Futaba quirked an eyebrow. "What are you-?" he shoved the photo in front of her and her eyes widened as she took a look at both Kat and Leo. She gasped.

"Otouto-chan, why are they looking at us?" Kat wondered.

"I think they finally recognize us, onee-chan," he replied.

Bacchi-Gu, Tenjin and Ichiban-Boshi slowly inched forward. They were on their backs and tied up. They looked up and tried to get an eyeful of the girls' panties. However, they were each met with a foot to the face, one from Kat, one from Futaba, and one from Kyo. "Hi, Kyo-san" said Bacchi-Gu.

"I missed this" said Kyo, nostalgically. His eyes then widened when he realized something. "Yuusuke, did you call Futaba, 'Futaba-chan'?" Yuusuke nodded. Kyo burst out laughing.

"And what's so funny?!" demanded Futaba.

"It's just… It's just that the last time I saw you, you couldn't stand Yuusuke" laughed Kyo.

"Hey! Yuusuke!" called someone new. Everyone turned to meet the newcomer. He was slightly taller than Kyo, about 6' 7". He had jet black hair and blue eyes. His face was very calming. Standing next to him was a young girl, about 16. She had short blonde hair and black eyes.

"Oh, Kyoshiro-san, Tokito-san," said Yuusuke. "I'd like you to meet some friends of ours."

"I would love to, but we gotta get to class. Unless you wanna hear one of Kyojiro-sensei's rants about peace and love."

"Good point," said Yuusuke. "C'mon guys, we better get going." Everyone left, headed toward class. Kyo was watching Kyoshiro. He gripped his hand until it made a fist.

"Kyo, what's wrong?" asked Mahiro.

"I don't know why, but I don't trust that Kyoshiro. Something about him just feels… wrong," said Kyo.

Kat's eyes narrowed at Kyo's words. She hadn't gotten any sort of weird vibes from Kyoshiro, but she was only made to detect Beast Spirits. Maybe Kyoshiro needed to be observed. Leo, on the other hand, was interested to get into class soon.

* * *

Yuusuke and the others were sitting in the classroom, while Leo and his group waited outside to be called in. The teacher, known as Kyojiro, was dressed like a hippy. His black hair was pulled back and his eyes were covered by sunglasses. He held a fan in his hand. "Now class, we have several new students joining us today. So without further adieu, let us welcome them." He looked over the names and let a small smile creep across his face when he saw two of the names. "Well, let me first call in Ryuki Leonard Narukawa, Neko Katherine Hasuma, Hikaru Jou, Kyo Kuromasa, Mahiro Orsono, Yoshiyuki Takada and Jennifer Wilcox." The teens entered. "Now, tell us about yourselves."

Leo smiled and bowed politely, "Hello, it's nice to meet you all. Please, call me Leo. I like to cook and practice Kendo."

"Call me Kat," Kat introduced herself. "Leo's my twin brother. Anyway, you better not mess with us!"

"Onee-chan…"

"Hi, I'm Hikaru!" Hikaru introduced herself. "I already like it here and hope we become good friends."

Jinx was introduced herself. Nobody seemed to notice her pink hair and eyes and for good reason. Jinx didn't want to attract too much unwanted attention, so she placed a glamour spell on herself to look 'normal'. Leo and the others saw her as she was but other saw a girl with black hair and tanned skin. She was still attractive, though. "Hi, I'm Jennifer. I come from America," she said in perfect Japanese.

"My name is Kyo Kuromasa; it's nice to meet all meet all of you. Please, call me Kyo." Kyo eyed the teacher and gritted his teeth. He had to restrain himself. He was undercover and trying to cut his teacher's head off would surely blow said cover.

Mahiro bowed to the class. "My name is Mahiro Orsono. You can all call me Mahiro." She eyed the teacher and gulped.

Takada was the last to introduce himself and the girls had hearts in them like when they looked at Leo. "Hey, just call me Takada."

"Well, it's a good thing we have extra seats," the teacher said. "Take any seat you want, ok?"

"Hai, sensei," Leo nodded. Everyone went and took their seats.

Kyo walked past Kyojiro and said, "You go anywhere near Mahiro and I'll make sure you stay dead… Chinmei."

"Oh, Kyo… always with the temper, you gotta remember peace and love!"

Kyo sat at his desk. He had a strange feeling and looked underneath the desk. He pulled out a letter. It said "_Meet me after school. I'll be waiting in the clearing. Oh, and be sure to bring your sword…_" '_Great, my first day back and I've already got a challenge…_' thought Kyo. He eyed the teacher, Kyojiro… No, Chinmei. Only Kyo and Mahiro knew who he truly was, a warrior of the Mibu, one of the most powerful, and he was supposed to be dead…

Leo and Kat looked around to see many familiar faces. Kat was grinning at future punishments she would bring upon the heads of the Baka Trio. She could ask Hikaru the Tiger Beast Spirit to help her out as well. '_Oh…that was so much fun back then. Those idiots are gonna be so much fun to mess around with again_.'

Leo was thinking of rekindling the friendship he'd shared with the old gang. Also, he was thinking about Sanae. He may be dating Jinx right now, but he still held fond feelings for Sanae. As far as he could remember, she'd been his first real girlfriend. '_It's a good thing she doesn't remember_,' Leo thought. '_It spares her the pain…but what about my pain?_'

Takada's mind was only on the mission as he sat at his desk. The Baihu Beast Spirit was in this school, under the guise of a human and assuming a false identity. But who could it be? Could it be a student like Hikaru or a teacher like King had been. The cell phones could only detect them in their true forms so he had to wait until the King of Diamonds revealed itself to them and then they would defeat it and seal it. '_It's here…and I will find it._'

Jinx was thinking about the school in general. Maybe she could get to know more about Leo's past in this place, including his past with Sanae. She loved Leo and her selfish side wanted to keep him as hers. She cast Leo a look and when he looked back at her she winked. Leo blushed a bit and turned back to the lesson while Jinx silently giggled. It was so much fun to tease him. Kat had also told them that they had hot springs here in the school. She began a plan to have some fun with Leo. '_Wonder if I should wear a bikini there or go in the nude?_'

Hikaru had graduated Murakami, but going on a mission and undercover in another school was so much fun! She got to experience school all over again. The exuberant Tiger Beast Spirit had taken Desmond's place in this mission due to the Black Knight of Genbu's medical condition. His cancer wasn't getting any better and so he needed to rest at home with Raven, Walter and Shima looking after him. His buckle and cards had also been hidden so he wouldn't be tempted to transform again. Hikaru loved Desmond like a brother. Like Setsuna, she regarded the Knight as family, like how she regarded Hotaru Tomoe, her little imouto-chan…_'I gotta study and learn more too. School is so interesting. Too bad Shima and Daichi look too old_.' All the Royal Beast Spirits had assumed human forms that matched their personalities and Hikaru had been the most immature of them, so she looked like a teenage girl.

* * *

Soon classes ended and the students went about the rest of their day. While on their way out, Takada bumped into a man walking into the room. He had white hair with some black in it and wore glasses. His skin was tanned and he had a goatee. Also, he wore a yellow blazer with a black turtle neck and brown slacks. He looked at Takada. "Sorry," said Takada.

"Not a problem, young man," said the man. Takada then left to catch up with his group. '_Damn, the Knights are here! This can't be good. If they found me then he could…_'

"Something on your mind, Kanai-kun?" asked Kyojiro with a smirk.

"Just because your Master and Qinglong were allies does not give you the right to act in such a friendly manner, Chinmei," said Kanai harshly.

"Oh, Baihu, you should be more relaxed. Peace and love make the world go round," said the hippie teacher. "Besides… that fool Nobunaga was just a pawn in our master plan."

"Really?" questioned the disguised Beast Spirit. "And tell me, what exactly is this 'master plan' of yours?"

"All in good time, Kanai-kun. All in good time…"

* * *

Kyo had pulled his group aside to tell them about a little problem they had. "What's wrong, Kyo?" asked Hikaru.

"The Mibu are here," answered Kyo. They stood in a clearing where Kyo was to meet his opponent. Everyone except for Mahiro looked shocked. "His name's Chinmei and he is supposed to be dead."

"How do you know that?" asked Takada.

"Because I cut him and half and knocked him off a cliff," said Kyo, anger in his voice.

"An interesting story… Demon Child," said a mysterious voice. Everyone turned to see a man clad in a black robe, his face covered by a hood. In his hand he held a typical katana, except it was completely black. "Your friends may want to leave… the school is about to have quite the roach problem." As if on cue a large buzzing sound filled the air, and a large group of Albino Roaches were headed straight toward the school.

"Takada-san!" Leo alerted his fellow Knight.

"Right," Takada nodded, "Let's go."

"Red Eyes, you can handle this guy, right?" Kat asked.

"Just give me 10…no, 5 minutes and I'll join up with you guys," Kyo said as he trained his eyes on the newcomer whilst removing his glasses. Kat didn't look convinced but right now she had to take care of the Albino Roaches.

"I'll stay with Kyo," Mahiro said.

"Alright," Takada nodded. "Let's go!"

"I'm coming with you!" Jinx shouted out as she ran after the Knights and Hikaru. Kyo unsheathed Tenro and then faced his opponent.

* * *

Students ran in panic, screaming in terror as the Albino Roaches crashed right through the windows. They ran out of their classes as the monstrous insects began attacking anyone and everyone they could get their hands on. A male student was surrounded by several of them when they were suddenly frozen solid. Someone smashed the frozen Roaches to pieces and extended a hand, grabbing the panicking student by his shirt and telling him, "Run!" He didn't need anymore persuading as he ran as fast as he could. Kat then faced a few Albino Roaches that were staring her down, their claws ready to tear her apart. She simply flipped her hair back and called, "Henshin!" She slashed her card through her belt and charged at them.

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

The Advent Knight of Suzaku slashed at them with her Suzaku Arrow, instantly killing them and also punched and kicked at them.

* * *

Yuusuke and Futaba were running down a corridor as half a dozen Albino Roaches were chasing after them. Futaba stumbled on her heels and fell. Yuusuke went to help her up.

"Futaba-chan! Get up!" Yuusuke insisted.

"Yuusuke, it hurts!" she cried. She had sprained her ankle in the fall. The Albino Roaches began to close in on the couple and they both held each other. At least they would die together.

Not today…

"FUUJIN!" Gale force winds suddenly blasted the Albino Roaches away from the couple. The bewildered teens looked around in confusion and relief as to who or what had saved them. They saw Leo, the new kid, running towards them.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" he asked them.

"What's going on?" Futaba asked, shakily.

"No time to explain," Leo told them as the Albino Roaches recovered and stalked towards them. "Go, run."

"But what about you?" Yuusuke asked.

"I'll be fine. Now, nigette!" Hayaku!" Leo insisted as he stood to combat the Albino Roaches.

"Futaba hurt her ankle!" Yuusuke informed and Leo just growled in agitation.

"Then stay behind me," Leo said as he reached for something in his pocket.

"What can you do?" Futaba asked skeptically but then her and Yuusuke's eyes widened as they saw a belt wrap around his waist. Leo then slid the Ace of Spades into his belt.

"Henshin!" Leo called, flipping the panel over.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

He ran through the energy field only to come out clad in armor. Futaba gasped in shock while something in Yuusuke's mind began to stir.

'_This…I've seen it before,_' Yuusuke thought as Leo, now Advent Knight Draco, drew his sword and slashed at the Albino Roaches. He was giving the couple time to run.

* * *

The Baka Trio were huddled in a corner as the Albino Roaches were coming closer.

"Waah!" cried Bacchi-Gu. "I'm gonna die a virgin!"

"I never even got to meet my dream girl!" cried out Ichiban-Boshi.

"Waaaaahhhh! My imouto-chan!" Tenjin bawled.

Takada saw the scene and ran into the class, shouting out, "Henshin!"

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

Advent Knight Pluto aimed his gun and shot at the Albino Roaches, drawing their attention away from the Baka Trio. "Come on, come and get me you ugly bugs!" Pluto tempted and the Albino Roaches went to attack the white Knight. The Baka trio just sat where they were, watching this. It was both frightening and exciting, but in the back of their minds, this just seemed so familiar.

* * *

Sanae couldn't run any longer as she panted. Wakaba was with her.

"Sanae-chan!" Wakaba yelled, "Come on!" she insisted.

"I…can't," Sanae panted, sweating. Her stamina still hadn't become any better.

"Those…things are coming!" Wakaba grabbed Sanae's arm and dragged her along, only for their path to be blocked by more Albino Roaches. Wakaba cringed as she stood protectively in front of her friend in an attempt to shield her.

Suddenly, an orange and black blur rushed past them and attacked the Albino Roaches ferociously, killing them as they were being torn apart. Then, a pink beam of energy flew past the two girls and slammed into the Albino Roaches that had been following them, causing them to explode. Finally, a volley of arrows came flying by and pierced through some more of those monsters, killing them.

When Wakaba saw the tiger-like creature, she nearly screamed but then they heard someone say, "Don't worry, we're here to help you." They turned to a girl with pale skin, wearing a dark dress and had her pink hair up in horn-like pigtails.

"What's…going on?" Sanae asked, close to tears. Jinx looked down on the scared girl. Even though she was Leo's ex, she had to help her.

"We don't have time to explain now, but you gotta trust us," Jinx told them and then spoke to the Tiger Beast Spirit, "Tiger, can you make a path for us?"

The tiger-like creature spoke in a female voice as she brandished her claws, "Sure."

"Thanks," Jinx nodded. "Now, come on you two!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kanai was hiding under a table in the teacher's office. "Oh…no…They're here for me," he spoke to himself in fear. "I can't get sealed, not now!" The Albino Roaches came into the office and Kanai gritted his teeth, "Looks like I'm going to have to fight!" He rolled out from under his table as it got smashed by the Albino Roaches. He got ready to change when…

"RAIJIN!"

Lightning bolts struck the Albino Roaches, effectively killing them as they turned to dust. Kanai looked up to see Draco with his hand outstretched. The Knight of Seiryu ran towards Kanai. "Sensei, daijoubu?" he asked. Kanai played along and nodded. "Sensei, it's not safe here. You better get out of here."

"Thank you," Kanai said gratefully before he ran out of the office. He couldn't believe his good luck. He had just been saved by one of the people trying to seal him. Well, he wasn't about to look his gift horse in the mouth. Especially not with HIM on the lookout for him.

Draco watched the faculty member run from the scene of the battle. He took only a moment to catch his breath before more screams could be heard outside. That was all the incentive he needed before charging off in the same direction.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kyojiro was surrounded by Albino Roaches. "Well, there surely are a lot of you…" He readied his fan, as if it were a weapon. He began waving it around, sending arcs of energy at the Roaches. "It's the Happy Come Come Bullet!" The blades cut through the Roaches, decimating them.

* * *

Kyo and his mysterious opponent faced each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Kyo decided it would be him. Kyo charged at his opponent. He slashed his blade and the person countered. They swung at each other then blocked accordingly. "Just who the hell are you?" asked Kyo as he slashed. The person jumped back.

"A Red Cross Knight!" The Knight then did something unexpected. He slashed his blade, "Mizuchi!" A powerful Mizuchi sped at Kyo.

Kyo didn't have time to act shocked as the powerful attack sped toward him. "Mizuchi!" Kyo countered with his own Mizuchi. The two attacks collided and canceled each other out. The Knight charged at Kyo and vanished from view. "Where'd he go…?" said Kyo, trying to figure out his opponent's next move.

The Red Cross Knight appeared behind him. "Mizuchi!" Kyo was hit, hard, by the powerful attack. He was sent flying. Kyo got up and readied himself. "Is that the best you've got… little brother?"

"Nani?!" yelled Kyo.

"What, Nozomu never told you?" the Knight charged at Kyo and slashed. Kyo blocked. "He was my father as well." He kicked Kyo back. "My mother was Shihoudou. And then he left us for your human filth of a mother." Kyo roared and slashed at the Knight. He blocked but was being knocked back from Kyo's relentless attacks.

"Don't you dare talk about her!" yelled Kyo. The Knight kicked him backward.

"You should have seen her beg when I killed her," said the Knight.

"What are you talking about?!" yelled Kyo as he slashed again.

His opponent dodged. "I was the one in charge of killing your family!"

Kyo's eyes flashed. He had had enough of this. "**Shishin Douji Hatsudou!**" Kyo summoned his four most powerful attacks: Suzaku, the great red phoenix, Seiryu, the legendary azure dragon, Byakko, the mighty white tiger, and Genbu, the powerful black tortoise entwined in serpents. His opponent merely watched in amusement.

"Pathetic…" the Knight's blade began to glow with dark energy. "I invoke the dark secrets of the Mumyo Jinpu… **San Suzaku!**" The Knight charged at Kyo but was soon replaced by three pitch black versions of the Suzaku. Two of them destroyed Kyo's attack. The third slashed right past Kyo, knocking him into the air. The Suzaku turned around and plowed Kyo into the ground.

"Kyo!" cried Mahiro.

The Knight landed away from the crater. A man with has short snow-white hair appeared next to him. He had two different colored eyes (one blue and one red), and wore a futuristic caped uniform with a dark purple bandanna covering the lower part of his face. "What do you want, Migeira?"

"Your fight is over. We must regroup with the others," said Migeira.

Kyo stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I'm not done with you yet!" yelled Kyo. He charged at his opponent. Migeira lifted his right arm, revealing a large five-barreled gun in its place.

"**Soul Shot!**" A ray of white light shot from Migeira's gun and hit Kyo in his shoulder, creating a gaping hole as it blasted through him. Kyo fell back towards the ground. The Knight then vanished. Migeira walked towards Kyo but Mahiro got in his way, arms spread out defensively.

"You're not getting any closer!" said Mahiro. Migeira pulled a vile out of his cloak and handed it to her.

"Give this to him; it will speed up the healing process. Unlike the others, I have no interest in attacking a weakened opponent…"

"Then why did you attack Kyo!?" yelled Mahiro.

"Because if I didn't step in, my colleague would have killed him…" Migeira then turned and vanished.

Mahiro kneeled by Kyo. She opened up the vial and poured it onto the wound, praying that it would work.

* * *

"VINE!" Mimic's scanner cried as she slashed the card through her bow.

The image of the card was absorbed into her before she threw her bow forward. Instead of letting go of the handle, a large and thick vine extended from the end and wrapped around a large group of Albino Roaches. Making sure that the plant material was holding the Albino Roaches tightly, she lunged forward and slashed them all, causing them to dissolve into nothingness.

Checking her surroundings, she spotted some Albino Roaches heading off in a different direction. She moved to follow them before another scream echoed through the air. It only gave the female Advent Knight even more incentive to run faster.

Mimic dashed around several corners before she saw a swarm of Albino Roaches going for Jinx, Hikaru, and two girls Mimic recognized as Sanae and Wakabe. The hex witch and Tiger Beast Spirit were slowly getting overwhelmed as they tried to protect the two civilians. Acting quickly, Mimic reached to her holster for another card. She hadn't had the opportunity to use this one before. Category Jack of Hearts: Fusion Wolf. If there was a time to use it, then it was now. She removed the scanner from her Suzaku Arrow and attached it to her belt. Steeling herself, she slashed the card through her buckle.

"FUSION WOLF!"

Mimic's transformation was much different from expected. Instead of a golden projection of her card engulfing her, the image of the Wolf Beast Spirit superimposed itself onto her body before her armor changed.

She had changed into a more feminine version of the Wolf Beast Spirit, the Jack of Hearts, and was snarling through her teeth. She then lunged at the Albino Roaches and slashed them apart with her claws.

The Tiger Beast Spirit tensed up along with Jinx and Sanae, but when they saw the belt around the female Wolf Beast Spirit's waist, they knew who it was.

Growling, Wolf Mimic told them, "I need you to take both these girls outside. I'm gonna rejoin the others." She then leapt out of the window.

"Was that really Mimic?" Jinx asked and Hikaru could only nod.

* * *

"FUSION JACK!"

"FUSION JACK!"

Draco and Pluto had just activated their Category Jack cards. The two of them were now outside of the school and the students and teachers who stayed behind watched as the two Knights dealt with the remaining Albino Roaches.

When Wolf Mimic arrived to the scene, jumping out of window as she killed an Albino Roach, Draco looked shocked at her appearance but Pluto offhandedly commented, "That's her mimicking powers you're looking at," before they all three faced the horde.

Wolf Mimic was the first to attack, pouncing and then tearing the Albino Roaches to shreds with her razor sharp claws. She let out a howl as they were being dismembered and decapitated by her own hands. She also used her fire and ice powers to freeze and burn them with her claws. The burnt ones were incinerated into ash and the frozen ones shattered to pieces.

"SLASH! THUNDER! MACH!" Draco sword announced as he slashed the three cards through, "**SLASH SONIC!**" His wings spread out and took him to the air before he dove down and slashed the Albino Roaches to pieces with his electrified sword.

"RAPID! BULLET! FIRE!" Pluto gun announced as he swiped the three cards through, "**BURNING SHOT!**" his six peacock tail-like wings took him to the air and he stayed there before aiming and firing a rapid volley of fireballs from his gun, causing them to explode when they impacted against the Albino Roaches.

The ones remaining, a small margin of them, then decided to make their escape. They beat their wings and flew off.

"No way!" Wolf Mimic shouted, "No escape for you!" She then concentrated all her fire powers and her body ignited with an intense flame. She then sent a powerful stream of fire at the retreating Albino Roaches.

"RAIJIN!" Draco called and lightning struck from the heaves to crash into the escaping swarm of Albino Roaches, vaporizing them until nothing was left.

Everyone who was watching this stood stunned before they began applauding and cheering for them.

Wolf Mimic slashed through her Category Ace, "CHANGE SUZAKU!" to once again assume her Advent Knight form.

"Let's go," she commanded as they all left the scene.

"Who made her boss?" Pluto commented as he spread his wings.

Draco chuckled before spreading out his own wings and grabbing his sister before the three Knights flew off before the students could swarm them and ask for questions.

Futaba and Yuusuke were among the students who'd seen this and well…this was starting to make their memories stir.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: OK, I think we can call this chapter finished. What did you guys think? Anyway, here's a preview for the next chap. Also, I would like to thakn Shadow Element 13 and Ten Faced Paladin bcoz I wouldn't have been able to finish this chap without them.

Yuusuke and Futaba has just regained their memories and are going to talk to the Knights again. Meanwhile, Leo is planning on going to have a picnic with Jinx but gets a surprise when he sees her kissing Kid Flash. He runs away and meets with Sanae. Another Trial attacks and Leo transforms to Draco King Form to beat it…but something goes wrong…

Episode 10: Berserker


	50. Episode 50: Berserker

Kyo and his mysterious opponent faced each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Kyo decided it would be him. Kyo charged at his opponent. He slashed his blade and the person countered. They swung at each other then blocked accordingly. "Just who the hell are you?" asked Kyo as he slashed. The person jumped back.

"A Red Cross Knight!" The Knight then did something unexpected. He slashed his blade, "Mizuchi!" A powerful Mizuchi sped at Kyo.

Kyo didn't have time to act shocked as the powerful attack sped toward him. "Mizuchi!" Kyo countered with his own Mizuchi. The two attacks collided and canceled each other out. The Knight charged at Kyo and vanished from view. "Where'd he go…?" said Kyo, trying to figure out his opponent's next move.

The Red Cross Knight appeared behind him. "Mizuchi!" Kyo was hit, hard, by the powerful attack. He was sent flying. Kyo got up and readied himself. "Is that the best you've got… little brother?"

"Nani?!" yelled Kyo.

"What, Nozomu never told you?" the Knight charged at Kyo and slashed. Kyo blocked. "He was my father as well." He kicked Kyo back. "My mother was Shihoudou. And then he left us for your human filth of a mother." Kyo roared and slashed at the Knight. He blocked but was being knocked back from Kyo's relentless attacks.

"Don't you dare talk about her!" yelled Kyo. The Knight kicked him backward.

"You should have seen her beg when I killed her," said the Knight.

"What are you talking about?!" yelled Kyo as he slashed again.

His opponent dodged. "I was the one in charge of killing your family!"

Kyo's eyes flashed. He had had enough of this. "**Shishin Douji Hatsudou!**" Kyo summoned his four most powerful attacks: Suzaku, the great red phoenix, Seiryu, the legendary azure dragon, Byakko, the mighty white tiger, and Genbu, the powerful black tortoise entwined in serpents. His opponent merely watched in amusement.

"Pathetic…" the Knight's blade began to glow with dark energy. "I invoke the dark secrets of the Mumyo Jinpu… **San Suzaku!**" The Knight charged at Kyo but was soon replaced by three pitch black versions of the Suzaku. Two of them destroyed Kyo's attack. The third slashed right past Kyo, knocking him into the air. The Suzaku turned around and plowed Kyo into the ground.

"Kyo!" cried Mahiro.

The Knight landed away from the crater. A man with has short snow-white hair appeared next to him. He had two different colored eyes (one blue and one red), and wore a futuristic caped uniform with a dark purple bandanna covering the lower part of his face. "What do you want, Migeira?"

"Your fight is over. We must regroup with the others," said Migeira.

Kyo stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I'm not done with you yet!" yelled Kyo. He charged at his opponent. Migeira lifted his right arm, revealing a large five-barreled gun in its place.

"**Soul Shot!**" A ray of white light shot from Migeira's gun and hit Kyo in his shoulder, creating a gaping hole as it blasted through him. Kyo fell back towards the ground. The Knight then vanished. Migeira walked towards Kyo but Mahiro got in his way, arms spread out defensively.

"You're not getting any closer!" said Mahiro. Migeira pulled a vile out of his cloak and handed it to her.

"Give this to him; it will speed up the healing process. Unlike the others, I have no interest in attacking a weakened opponent…"

"Then why did you attack Kyo!?" yelled Mahiro.

"Because if I didn't step in, my colleague would have killed him…" Migeira then turned and vanished.

Mahiro kneeled by Kyo. She opened up the vial and poured it onto the wound, praying that it would work.

* * *

"VINE!" Mimic's scanner cried as she slashed the card through her bow.

The image of the card was absorbed into her before she threw her bow forward. Instead of letting go of the handle, a large and thick vine extended from the end and wrapped around a large group of Albino Roaches. Making sure that the plant material was holding the Albino Roaches tightly, she lunged forward and slashed them all, causing them to dissolve into nothingness.

Checking her surroundings, she spotted some Albino Roaches heading off in a different direction. She moved to follow them before another scream echoed through the air. It only gave the female Advent Knight even more incentive to run faster.

Mimic dashed around several corners before she saw a swarm of Albino Roaches going for Jinx, Hikaru, and two girls Mimic recognized as Sanae and Wakaba. The hex witch and Tiger Beast Spirit were slowly getting overwhelmed as they tried to protect the two civilians. Acting quickly, Mimic reached to her holster for another card. She hadn't had the opportunity to use this one before. Category Jack of Hearts: Fusion Wolf. If there was a time to use it, then it was now. She removed the scanner from her Suzaku Arrow and attached it to her belt. Steeling herself, she slashed the card through her buckle.

"FUSION WOLF!"

Mimic's transformation was much different from expected. Instead of a golden projection of her card engulfing her, the image of the Wolf Beast Spirit superimposed itself onto her body before her armor changed.

She had changed into a more feminine version of the Wolf Beast Spirit, the Jack of Hearts, and was snarling through her teeth. She then lunged at the Albino Roaches and slashed them apart with her claws.

The Tiger Beast Spirit tensed up along with Jinx and Sanae, but when they saw the belt around the female Wolf Beast Spirit's waist, they knew who it was.

Growling, Wolf Mimic told them, "I need you to take both these girls outside. I'm gonna rejoin the others." She then leapt out of the window.

"Was that really Mimic?" Jinx asked and Hikaru could only nod.

* * *

"FUSION JACK!"

"FUSION JACK!"

Draco and Pluto had just activated their Category Jack cards. The two of them were now outside of the school and the students and teachers who stayed behind watched as the two Knights dealt with the remaining Albino Roaches.

When Wolf Mimic had arrived to the scene, jumping out of a window as she killed an Albino Roach, Draco looked shock at her appearance but Pluto offhandedly commented, "That's her mimicking powers you're looking at," before they all three faced the horde.

Wolf Mimic was the first to attack, pouncing and then tearing the Albino Roaches to shreds with her razor sharp claws. She let out a howl as they were being dismembered and decapitated by her own hands. She also used her fire and ice powers to freeze and burn them with her claws. The burnt ones were incinerated into ash and the frozen ones shattered to pieces.

"SLASH! THUNDER! MACH!" Draco sword announced as he slashed the three cards through, "**SLASH SONIC!**" His wings spread out and took him to the air before he dove down and slashed the Albino Roaches to pieces with his electrified sword.

"RAPID! BULLET! FIRE!" Pluto gun announced as he swiped the three cards through, "**BURNING SHOT!**" his six peacock tail-like wings took him to the air and he stayed there before aiming and firing a rapid volley of fireballs from his gun, causing them to explode when they impacted against the Albino Roaches.

The ones remaining, a small margin of them, then decided to make their escape. They beat their wings and flew off.

"No way!" Wolf Mimic shouted, "No escape for you!" She then concentrated all her fire powers and her body ignited with an intense flame. She then sent a powerful stream of fire at the retreating Albino Roaches.

"RAIJIN!" Draco called and lightning struck from the heaves to crash into the escaping swarm of Albino Roaches, vaporizing them until nothing was left.

Everyone who was watching this stood stunned before they began applauding and cheering for them.

Wolf Mimic slashed through her Category Ace, "CHANGE SUZAKU!" to once again assume her Advent Knight form.

"Let's go," she commanded as they all left the scene.

"Who made her boss?" Pluto commented as he spread his wings.

Draco chuckled before spreading out his own wings and grabbing his sister before the three Knights flew off before the students could swarm them and ask for questions.

Futaba and Yuusuke were among the students who'd seen this and well…this was starting to make their memories stir.

* * *

**Episode 50: Berserker**

The others, sensing something wrong, arrived in the clearing where Kyo was. They saw him in the crater and ran over to him. "Mahiro, what happened?" asked Mimic.

"That guy that Kyo fought, he was way to powerful. He beat Kyo and nearly killed him," explained Mahiro, choking back tears.

"We gotta get him somewhere. I wonder if Chigusa-sensei came back with the others," said Draco. They all reverted back to their disguises. Leo and Takada picked up Kyo and brought him to the infirmary.

* * *

There at the infirmary was only one person, a very attractive woman with brown hair and brown eyes who was staring at the group, shocked. "What happened?!" she exclaimed. This was Dr. Chigusa.

"Our friend was hurt during the attack," said Jennifer.

"But… but these are sword wounds," said Dr. Chigusa as she examined them. The group froze. What were they suppose to tell her?

"Ano…Um…" Leo stuttered, trying to think of an excuse, and failing horribly.

"Lister, sensei," Takada said sternly, "Kyo needs treatment, now. We'll discuss the details later but right now he needs to be patched up.

Dr. Chigusa nodded. She didn't have time to waste, "Put him on the bed and take off his clothes." Leo nodded and removed Kyo's shirt. Dr. Chigusa then started to stop the bleeding, putting patches on the wounds and cleaning them. Afterwards she stitched the wounds closed and put gauze strips over them. She then wrapped most of his torso in bandages. "He has stabilized and should be fine. He has some broken bones but I'll set them back into place. I'll let you all get some rest. I'll contact you as soon as he wakes up."

"Okay," said Hikaru.

"I'll stay here with him," Mahiro volunteered.

"Okay, Mahiro-san. Please take care of our friend, sensei," said Leo. Everyone except Mahiro and Dr. Chigusa then left.

"Mahiro-san," said Dr. Chigusa. "Please tell me what really happened to Kyo-san. And tell me what really happened a year ago."

Mahiro stared wide-eyed at Dr. Chigusa. She remembered? "Well…"

* * *

Elsewhere…

A tree stood strangely alone in a clearing. It emitted a strange white light, which showed the silhouette of two figures. The light faded to reveal the figures. Both were very attractive girls. One had shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. The other had shoulder length red hair and light brown eyes. "Midori, are you sure you want to do this? You know we aren't supposed to interfere with the past," said the red haired girl.

"Hai, Reika-chan," said the other girl happily. "Leo-kun and Kyo-kun are gonna need our help. Plus, I wanna see our old friends again."

"Fine, fine," said Reika, waving her off.

* * *

Hikaru had pulled Kat aside while Takada went off to do some research. This left both Leo and Jinx alone to do couple stuff.

"What?" Kat asked the disguised Beast Spirit.

"I smell Baihu," Hikaru told Kat and the Knight of Suzaku stared at her.

"He's here?" she asked. Hikaru nodded.

"Yup, but I don't know who he is."

Kat raised up an eyebrow, "I thought you could detect Beast Spirits."

"You can sense them too," Hikaru retorted.

"To an extent. When it comes to you Royals, it's just a weird vibe I get when I stand too close to you." Kat then asked, "So, how come you don't know who Baihu is?"

"Well…" Hikaru said, "He never took off his hood, so I never did see his human form. Only Shima, King and Paradox ever did see his face since they were all Kings, plus Baihu was always slippery. Back in the Battle Game he was a powerful berserker and a sniper."

"A sniper and a berserker?" Kat asked. She did not like how that sounded.

"He's ferocious and vicious if he gets too close and dangerous from afar. When he attacks, you won't know what hit you," Hikaru explained. "Only one Beast Spirit could scare him."

"The Joker," Kat reasoned. It made sense. The Joker was amazingly powerful.

"Yep," Hikaru nodded. "Baihu always tried to keep away from the Joker."

"Maybe he's hiding from the Joker, that's why we can't get a lock on him," Kat rubbed her chin.

"If we get close enough, maybe I can sniff him out," Hikaru suggested.

"Can't sniff out everybody," Kat reasoned, "Would be a waste of time and it could alert Baihu."

"You're right." Hikaru's stomach suddenly growled, "Can we get something to eat first? I'm hungry."

"Well, let's go to the cafeteria. Maybe we can get something before classes start again."

As the two girls walked away, Kanai poked his head out from around a corner, watching as they got further away. "Crap," he muttered. "They're on to me. I have to get that wretched little tiger cub out of the way or I'll be found out."

Hearing the two girls talk about that _blasted monster_ brought back memories of the last time they had met. Seeing the Joker in battle was truly terrifying. It was a whirlwind of destruction and doom. A large number of Beast Spirits were sealed because of it. Kanai may have been a berserker in his fighting style, but he was precise and quick about it. He wasted no movement or attack. He preferred to keep his reserves as full as he could.

By the time the Battle Game was half finished, the other Category Ace Beast Spirits recognized just how big a threat the Joker was. So, Ryu, Zaku, Gen, and Byak, decided that he couldn't be left alone. So, all four attacked the Joker. Byak would get close since he was one of the few Beast Spirits who could avoid its attacks while Ryu and Gen would get it with hit and run tactics. Zaku would use long range strikes. When it had finally worn down, all four of the Aces attacked. They managed to put it down, but the damned thing wouldn't stay still long enough for the Master to seal it. Cer, Ber, and Us had to intervene to help the four Aces keep it down long enough for the Master to seal it away. Kanai had never felt more relieved than on the day when he saw that _abomination_ to existence vanish into a Rouge card.

* * *

It was the weekend. Kyo was still out of it, coma wise, but not too severe. His wounds had healed, thanks to both Mahiro and Dr. Chigusa. Kat had commented that it took a lot to put down the red-eyed samurai, a fact everyone wholeheartedly agreed. Though they hadn't found any clues towards the Baihu Beast Spirit's secret identity or whereabouts, the group of young heroes decided to take the day off.

Leo had prepared a special picnic that he would share with Jinx. The girl shared a dorm room with Hikaru so he had to call her on her cell phone to meet him in the garden. She accepted the invitation cheerfully and he promised it'd be a special picnic lunch-date.

He hummed happily as he walked into the garden, the basket on his arm as he went to meet up with Jinx. Things had gotten back to normal after the attack, but many students were still wary of another one. Giant bugs attacks weren't exactly common or normal around these parts, unlike Nerima or Juuban.

As he walked into the garden, he saw Jinx but then he froze. His eyes widened with shock and horror as he dropped the picnic basket. There he saw, Jinx…in the arms of another man and their lips were touching.

They were locked in a deep kiss and Leo's heart began to break in two.

"Get off!" Jinx screamed as she pushed the man away. He was dressed in a yellow and red costume, with a mask on his face and a red lightning bolt on his chest. "Kid Flash! We broke up, remember?!"

"I just wanna get back with you, Jinx," the speedster grinned.

"And what makes you think you can just run up and kiss me?!" Jinx demanded.

"I wanted to surprise you," Kid Flash shrugged. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

"Just, go away!" Jinx hissed. "I'm meeting someone." She crossed her arms and turned away from him and then she just froze as she saw Leo standing there, staring.

He must've seen…She gasped in shock.

"Leo! Wait! I can explain!" Jinx yelled to him but Leo didn't stick around to listen and immediately ran at blinding speeds. Jinx ran over to the spot where he had been standing and found the picnic basket. The food had spilt out and was ruined.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been running but when he stopped it was in front of a lake. He dropped to his knees in fatigue and wiped away the tears.

"How…how could she?" he questioned to himself. Jinx said she loved him and he loved her, but then…why was she…kissing another man? He gripped the grass between his fingers and continued to cry. His mind and emotions were in turmoil. He felt anger, jealousy, sorrow, betrayal, all wrapped into one. He wanted to scream out and call to the heavens.

He then felt someone gently touch his shoulder and he looked over to see who it was.

"Are you…okay?" a gentle voice asked. Leo recognized it well. He could never forget it.

It was Sanae.

Sweet memories of the times he'd spent with the sweet young woman flooded Leo's mind. All of them were precious memories and he regretted losing them in the first place. Even so, he was happy he could recall them now.

"No," Leo replied, sounding a little hollow. "I'm not."

"Oh dear," Sanae frowned sadly, sitting next to the distressed young man. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Someone…" Leo tried to choke out. "Someone I loved was kissing another boy."

"No!" Sanae cried, beginning to understand how deep this boy's suffering was. Her soul started crying out to comfort this poor young man. "Are you sure?"

* * *

"Leo! Where are you?" called Jinx. She was back in her civilian disguise.

"You wouldn't happen to be looking for Ryuki Leonard Narukawa?" asked a voice behind her. She turned around to see Midori and Reika. "Would you?" asked Reika.

"Yes, I am. Do you know him?" said Jinx.

"Hai, hai!" said Midori, happily. "Where is he?"

"I'm trying to find him. We had a… misunderstanding," said Jinx softly.

"We'll help you find him," said Reika.

"Hai! Leo-kun is our friend! We have to help!" exclaimed Midori.

'_Wow… this girl is a lot like Starfire'_ thought Jinx. She nodded, "Okay, let's go."

* * *

Leo wiped another tear away. "I really liked her, you know," Leo admitted. "She was so strong and independent, and I couldn't help but be drawn to that."

Sanae listened. At some points of the conversation, she had imagined what it would be like to be like Jennifer; confident, brave, strong and independent. Sanae was none of those things. She was just timid, weak, and sickly. When those monsters had attacked, she got scared. She coughed.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Minami-san?" Leo asked in concern. He couldn't call her 'Sanae-chan' anymore. Though he knew her, she didn't remember him all that well.

What he said, and the way he said it, sounded so…familiar to her. There was just something about this boy that seemed so…familiar. It was as if she had known him in another life. But that was crazy, right?

"I'm fine," she replied as she took another one of her pills. "So, are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Leo said as he tossed a pebble into the lake.

They didn't know they were being watched. Someone, or _something_, was in the bushes, observing them, watching them like a hawk. It was waiting for the opportunity to attack.

"_Target: Ryuki Leonard Narukawa/Advent Knight Draco. Action: Extermination_," it spoke in a monotonous voice, but it didn't hide the malice in its words. Its green eyes gleamed as it watched the two teens talking.

* * *

Kat, meanwhile, was with Hikaru and Takada. The three of them were doing some investigative work in the library. They were trying, in vain, to seek out the King of Diamonds. They had their cell phones out but the only thing they were detecting was Hikaru.

"You sure you _can't_ find him?" Takada asked Hikaru, again, for the umpteenths time.

Hikaru was close to losing her patience. Takada had asked that question fat least 10 times now in the last 30 minutes. It was starting to get on her nerves, really.

"Sure I'm sure," Hikaru bristled. "He's a good hider, always has been."

"Well, we've ruled out students," Kat stated. "You did say you all took human forms based on your personalities."

"Yep, so Baihu would look a lot older."

"How old?" Takada questioned.

"Maybe between 25 to 35, give or take a few human years," Hikaru replied. "He was always so serious, except when he was going berserk. That is when he's _really_ dangerous."

"So he has trouble controlling his temper?" Takada inquired. Hikaru snorted.

"More like EXTREME anger management issues," Hikaru replied, reminiscing on how many lesser Beast Spirits Baihu had defeated all on his own. "He just tears into anything in front of him like paper. He has a BFS and a BFG."

"BFS? BFG?" Kat asked.

"**B**ig **F**ucking **S**word and **B**ig **F**ucking **G**un," Hikaru clarified, "At least that's what I call them. Believe me, when he uses those things, far or near, he's dangerous."

Kat decided to take Hikaru's word for it. After all, she had been a member of the Royals AND participated in the original Battle Game so she had to know what they all were capable of. Takada, however, was not too convinced. He felt he could defeat this Category King and seal it.

"Anyway, here's our status so far," Takada showed them the screen of his laptop. On it were the currently sealed Rouge cards of each of the original 4 Advent Knights "So far, here are the cards that have been sealed."

"Well, otouto-chan and I both already have 13 of our cards, each," Kat stated.

"I got 12," Takada added. He was only missing the King of Diamonds.

"And Desmond-nii has 10," Hikaru chipped in. "So that leaves…"

"4 Beast Spirits left," Takada finished, "You, Shima, Daichi, and the Baihu Beast Spirit."

Hikaru hated hearing that. Excluding Baihu, Shima, herself and Daichi were the last Beast Spirits still free. She knew sooner or later that she would be sealed. It was her destiny after all. Kat caught her expression and decided to add in her own two cents.

"Don't forget about the Black Joker, Takada," Kat remarked, "That _thing_ is still loose too."

Takada nodded and noted the Black Joker as well. In total, they had 48 cards already sealed and 5 Beast Spirits still roaming free, not counting the Trials or the Cerberus Knights' Category Aces.

Kat looked to Hikaru. Despite being a Beast Spirit, she and the Tiger Girl had grown into close friends. Takada, on the other hand, still held some resentment towards her and the other Beast Spirits. His girlfriend had been killed by Isaka and most importantly the Beast Spirits had killed all the people involved in the archeological dig years ago that had released them. He wasn't going to forgive or trust them that easily. The only reason he was trusting Hikaru was because she had been recommended by Desmond.

His eyes then turned towards Kat. He did know what she really was, but he wasn't sure how to say it. He knew about her, more than she did, but had been ordered not to reveal too much. His thoughts also went towards her brother and his new power made the higher-ups of the Corporation wary. They didn't like surprises, especially surprises they couldn't control. As far as they were concerned, the twins could turn into a threat. They were only useful now because of the Trials that had been set loose.

Speaking of surprises, what was the deal about those Cerberus Knights? When Takada had asked about them, he received only one word as an answer: Confidential. He was not allowed to know nor was he allowed to ask anymore questions. The Cerberus Knights were something of an enigma to him since he had no idea who they really are or what their true purpose was. They had helped a few times, but Takada was not going to trust anyone so readily.

As Kat was looking through her cards out of boredom, she felt something in her mind and heart. It was jolt of something, an emotion.

It was heartbreak. She could feel as if something had broken her heart, but not _hers_ entirely. She then realized what it was.

"Otouto-chan…" she whispered under her breath before she got up from her chair.

Suddenly, Kat and Takada's cell phones began to beep loudly.

A Beast Spirit was on the move.

* * *

It happened like lightning. It was fast, swift and unexpected, but you knew it happened.

It came right out of the bushes, sending leaves flying.

Sanae let out a scream as she was roughly pulled away from the ground and then held tightly in a grip of cold metal, her body pressed against the same cold metal.

And then another scream.

"SANAE!"

It was Leo's.

Leo quickly stood up and took out his bokken, going into an offensive stance. Electricity crackled around his body, surprising Sanae but she was in too much terror to react to it. Right now, she was in danger, frozen in fear, and crying with tears fallings from her eyes.

She was scared. The look on her face was pitiful and it enraged him, but the anger wasn't being directed towards the raven haired girl, but to the _thing_ that had captured her.

Leo's cell phone alerted him frantically, telling him what it was.

It was another Trial.

It was mainly gunmetal gray with a green circle in the centre of its chest and green cables running underneath its arms. It had a simple arm mounted gun on both forearms. It had a smooth helmet which and a serpentine faceplate with green eyes. Green tubes ran from its back into its guns. The metal armor on its body looked bolted on in most parts. It had an oval belt buckle with more green cables running along its hips.

"LET HER GO!" Leo demanded, nearly sounding like a roar.

"_Target: Ryuki Leonard Narukawa_," it stated. "_Retaliation is not permitted_." One of its arm mounted guns was pointed at Sanae's temple. She cringed in fear and Leo grew angrier. He had to control his temper. This Trial right now was holding all the cards.

"What…do you want?" Leo growled out, attempting to rein in his anger to a point before he unleashed a devastating storm of power that could endanger Sanae.

"_Answer: Target to be eliminated_." The Trial then raised up its gun from Sanae's temple before aiming at Leo.

**BANG!**

"NARUKAWA-SAN!"

* * *

Jinx's head shot up from the sound and Midori covered her ears in shock. Reika was the first to speak, "That was a gunshot!"

'_Leo_…' Jinx thought, fearfully. "Come on! I think it came from this way!"

"But it could be dangerous!" Midori protested.

Jinx knew that. That was why she was going. Leo could be in danger.

* * *

Leo was on the ground, clutching his arm where the bullet hit. Strangely, there was no blood. He shuddered but got back up to his feet and picked his bokken up.

"You…need to try better than that," Leo said. He could walk forward but that Trial may decide to shoot Sanae if he got too close and she didn't have metal hard skin like him. In truth, Leo had now the powers of all of his sealed Beast Spirits, but right now he needed to play it safe, for Sanae. Though the bullet hadn't penetrated his skin, it still hurt like hell!

The Trial looked at him curiously and as Leo stepped forward, it took another shot at him, this time in the thigh. Leo fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

Sanae screamed, "Please! Please, stop! You're hurting him!"

The Trial was not programmed to understand nor care about human emotions. To it, Sanae's distress was merely illogical. It had a job to do; to destroy the Knight of Seiryu and make it as painful as possible.

Leo pushed himself back to his feet, the grip on his bokken tightening.

"Let…her…go…" Leo growled out, his emerald eyes glowing. Another shot whizzed past his face. It left a bad bruise but no blood. He reached into his pocket for his buckle but a bullet met his hand, causing him to flinch and move it away.

"_Attempt to transform and this human will die_," the Trial reaffirmed this statement by aiming the gun once again at the captured Sanae. She couldn't bear to watch Leo in pain anymore, but this monster was forcing her to.

Leo then said, in defiance, "Don't need to transform…right now." He walked over to Sanae and the Trial again, only to be shot not once but three times in the chest and stomach. He fell back onto the ground, in pain. THAT hurt, it really did. The hot metal impacting against his body was anything but pleasant.

"Narukawa-san!" Sanae pleaded, "Go! Run away!"

"I can't…do that…" Leo rolled over onto his stomach and forced himself back up. He was up on his knees before another bullet put him down again.

"_Illogical_," the Trial stated. "_Why risk your own life for another?_"

Leo answered, coughing out, as he pushed himself back up, "It's…what it means…to be human."

"_Human_," the Trial spoke, gun aimed at Leo, "_Weak_." It was preparing to shoot again.

Sanae would not let it. She did something utterly reckless and brave, but she needed to save Leo. So, surprising the Trial, her small arms shot out and grabbed its shooting arm. She wasn't strong, but she had surprised the Trial as it struggled to wrench its arm from the girl.

"_LET GO!_" the Trial roared before roughly grabbing Sanae and pushing her onto the ground. She looked up in horror to see its gun aimed at her. _"Nuisance; terminated_."

Sanae closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"Henshin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"RAIJIN!"

A bolt of lightning crashed into the metal armor of the Trial, sending it sprawling across the grass. Sanae looked up and saw…a Knight in shining armor.

A Knight who had saved her.

"Terminate this," Advent Knight Draco growled, hands crackling with electricity. The Trial got back to its feet and then gripped its fists, preparing for combat.

"_Target: Advent Knight Draco_," the Trial stated, "_Action: Eliminate_."

* * *

Mahiro was in the infirmary. She stood by Kyo's bed, wanting to protect him if what ever was shooting came to them. Had she'd been paying attention, she would have seen Kyo's hair slowly turn blood red, a malicious smile on his face…

* * *

The Trial marched towards Draco, an armed rise and it took a shot. Drawing quickly, Draco held his sword and batted the bullets away. The armor may provide extra protection, but those bullets could still hurt. He blocked with his sword as the bullets bounced of it while he reached for his Advent Absorber. He drew two cards out of it. The Trial came close and threw a punch at his face. He ducked and maneuvered around it before activating the two cards.

"ABSORB QUEEN! FUSION JACK!"

Sanae watched, transfixed as a golden eagle engulfed Draco and changed some of his armor gold and gave him wings. For some reason, this entire scene and that armor seemed, well, it was scary, but also so familiar.

Oh, Sanae, you don't know how familiar…yet.

The Trial went to shoot at him and he smacked the bullet away with his sword. Seeing Sanae, an innocent bystander, sitting there exposed and vulnerable, the young Knight of Sieryu took action. Spreading his wings, he flew straight at Sanae and grabbed her, holding her in his arms as his wings took him into the air.

The armed Trial watched as Draco flew away but then aimed both its arm mounted guns, its eyes flashing. "_Target, in sight_." It then let loose several shots.

The shots hit Draco's wings and Draco yelled in pain before he went falling towards the ground. He held Sanae protectively as they both fell through a few trees before rolling to a stop on the grass. As he made impact, the golden image of an eagle appeared before it shattered and left Draco in his normal Ace form. The Knight of Seiryu looked at Sanae. He had to know if she was okay.

"Sanae-chan?" Draco asked absently. "Daijoubu desu ka?"

Sanae, the girl in her arms, had some scraped and dirt on her but was otherwise fine. She held up a hand to touch his faceplate. "Leo-kun, daijoubu," she said, tenderly and lovingly, with an adorable looking blush on her cheeks. Her eyes were shining with tears. That look, he knew it.

She remembered.

* * *

(Flashback…)

_The girls were already on their way back to their dorm rooms when Leo saw them. He then asked them, "I heard screaming. What happened?"_

_Sanae saw Leo and blushed before hiding behind Mahiro._

"_Oh, Leo, it's just some of the boys being boys," she told the boy._

"_Oh, really?" Leo said before he noticed Sanae. "Oh, Minami-san."_

"_Hello, sempai," Sanae said shyly._

"_Are you alright? You seemed a little red," he inquired with concern._

"_I'm…fine," she said, trying to hide herself. He was nice, not like the other boys, but she was still a little shy._

"_So, are you all going back to the dorms?" Leo asked. "Then allow me to escort you ladies."_

"_That really isn't necessary," Mahiro said._

"_Okaasan said this; a gentleman must always defend a lady, or in this case ladies," he quoted. "Now, shall we?"_

* * *

"_C'mon, Sanae-chan! Just admit that you have a crush on Narukawa-san!" yelled Wakaba._

"_I… I think…I really like him," Sanae blushed and hid under her blanket._

_Wakaba smiled and turned to her cactus. "What do you think, Togemura-san?" The cactus seemingly squeaked in reply._

(End flashback…)

"_Elimination in progress,_" the mechanic voice of the Trial spoke as they heard its feet crushing some of the undergrowth as it came closer to the Knight and the one he was protecting.

"I'll explain later," Draco promised as he helped Sanae stand. "But you need to get back. This thing is dangerous."

"H-hai!" Sanae nodded as she began running for the opposite direction the Trial was coming in.

The gun wielding Trial broke through the underbrush and entered the area where Draco was standing. It kept its weapon trained on the Knight. Even if he couldn't fly anymore, it didn't mean that he wasn't dangerous. Draco looked to his Advent Absorber, but to his horror, his Category Queen and Jack had been knocked onto the ground. He had no idea where they had landed. He only had the King now and he needed the Queen and his other cards to evolve.

The Trial didn't have any snappy words or useless computer lingo. It just stared coldly at Draco before firing with both its guns.

"GAHH!" Draco cried before being launched back by the shots. Several more shots rang out alongside Draco's cries of pain. The bullets were hitting his joints and places over vital organs. His armor was protecting him, but Draco was soon unable to move.

"LEO-KUN!" Sanae cried. Draco turned his head slightly to see the young woman running up to him.

"S-Sanae-chan?" Draco gasped. "I told you to run. H-hayaku."

"I couldn't," Sanae cried, tears dropping onto the silver armor. "Not when you didn't have these!"

Sanae held up two cards which were the ones Draco had lost in the crash; Absorb Capricorn and Fusion Eagle. The Trial didn't seem to care that someone had come. It would just eliminate the girl as well.

"Sanae-chan," Draco managed to speak. "You need to...take my King card."

Sanae nodded, remembering how Draco had changed into the winged form. She reached to the Advent Absorber and opened the side panel she saw Draco get the other cards from. Inside was another card with a shining dragon on it which read 'Evolution Qinglong'. With the Trial coming closer to finish the job up close and personally, Sanae swallowed her fear and pulled the card out. Taking the Absorb Capricorn, she found the slot near the top of the device and slid the card inside.

"ABSORB QUEEN!"

The Trial seemed to become agitated, "_Nuisance is now considered a threat. Terminate._"

Sanae reacted quickly. Taking the Evolution Qinglong card, she found the scanner on the side of the Absorber and slashed it through.

"EVOLUTION KING!"

Sanae's world became bathed in gold light as Draco's body took to the air while all his cards began circling around him. The cards then turned gold before they shot into Draco's armor, changing it into a more majestic and powerful form. His sword appeared in his hand as he landed back on the ground, red eyes trained on the Trial

"Come no further, you beast," Draco ordered, growling. Something inside him appeared to have awakened.

Sanae gasped when she saw Draco's new armored form. He looked like an imperial Knight clad in shining golden armor. He looked so powerful and noble. The Trial didn't share her sentiment and merely raised up an arm, its gun aimed at Draco.

Jinx arrived at the spot and upon seeing the golden light she knew it had to be Draco. Midori and Reika were behind her and the brunette gasped in shock.

"Is that Leo-kun!?" Midori exclaimed. Jinx now became puzzled. How did this girl know about Leo and Draco? Jinx's eyes were transfixed on who Draco was protecting. For some reason, seeing that hurt.

Draco approached the Trial as it began shooting at him. The bullets did make contact but bounced off the golden armor harmlessly. The Trial, puzzled, still continued to shoot but then Draco was in range and with one swift swing, he unarmed the Trial. Green fluid gushed out of the tubes close to the stumps of its arms as its green eyes flashed.

"_WARNING! WARNING!_" The Trial yelled out as before Draco grabbed it by the neck and then hauled it up. The red eyed and gold clad warrior glared into the Trial's evil green eyes one last time before he sent it flying into the air with a single throw. Draco then summoned 5 cards, Categories 10 through Ace, and then quickly fed them into his sword.

"SPADE 10! JACK! QUEEN! KING! ACE!" the sword announced as they absorbed the power in the cards and the five projections appeared in front of him before they swiped over his armored form, allowing him to absorb their power as well. He looked up to see the Trial coming back down. He gripped his sword and pulled it back as it announced, "**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!**"

Draco had his own name for the attack too and today he was going to use it. When the Trial fell just in front of him, he swung his energized blade and called out the name of his attack, "**ROYAL DRAGON SLASH!**"

The blade made contact with the Trial's body and then there was a bright explosion of light and energy, forcing those nearby and watching this to cover their eyes. They could hear the Trial scream…then silence.

The light cleared away and there stood Draco, holding his sword. The Trial? Nothing was left of it now. It had been totally vaporized.

"Leo-kun!" Sanae cried but then she felt something wrong as Draco began to growl. "Leo-kun?" Draco dropped his sword and he continued to growl. The clouds darkened as they collected, billowing together. Then, he let loose a roar as he summoned lightning from the sky to crash into the ground and even a few trees, causing them to catch fire. His eyes were glowing red and so was the blue gem in the centre of his chest.

"Leo isn't here at the moment," 'Draco' snickered ominously. "Will I do instead?"

"And just who are you?!" demanded Jinx. That didn't sound like Leo. He never snickered.

"If you must know, you little harlot," 'Draco' growled. "I am called Ryu, the Category Ace of Spades!"

"The Seiryu Beast Spirit!?" the hex mistress gasped, disregarding the harlot comment.

"The same, yet so much more," Ryu snickered. "In this form, I'm fused with my twelve lower class brethren. It is a very intoxicating experience to have this much power!"

"Let him go!" Midori cried.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Ryu snorted. "This is my first time free since my little jaunt in Nerima with Zaku before the little weakling, his bitch sister, those slutty Senshi, and asshole Knights sealed me back up again! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Ryu-san," a quivering voice spoke up. The possessed Advent Knight turned to face Leo's first love as she stared him directly in the eyes, showing courage and determination well beyond her years. "Give back Leo-kun. You had your chance and you lost. GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"

Jinx flinched at Sanae's voice and she felt jealousy. This girl felt so strongly about her boyfriend that she was going to go up against a Beast Spirit to try and get him back.

"I wouldn't even if I could," Ryu snorted as he leaned over and picked up his sword.

"What do you mean?" Reika asked cautiously.

"I can hear them," Ryu chuckled while resting his sword on his shoulder. "All twelve of them, my brothers under the Spade banner of the East. The Qinglong is demanding I give him control while the Capricorn begs to make you little pukes suffer. Strangely, The Eagle is asking to show mercy. The others are just making their own little whims, but I can't hear Leo. It's like he's not even there."

"NO!" Jinx cried, fearing the worst.

"Well, he's not dead," Ryu shrugged. "I just don't know if he has enough willpower to care. Seeing how his first love now remembers him and their times together puts discomfort and doubt in him."

Both Sanae and Jinx felt their breath stop for a moment. Was Leo becoming unsure on who he loved? No, it couldn't be. He was always so sure on what he wanted. He would be able to make a choice when the time came, right?

"Then seeing his second love kissing another man, now that just shattered his little heart," Ryu laughed. "It was so rich! I wish I could have seen the look on his face!"

"And all that doubt and sadness helped you, didn't it?" said Midori.

"Damn straight!" Ryu laughed. "And with his mind divided like it is, there's no one who can stop me!"

* * *

Mahiro was sitting on her stool as she patiently waited for her boyfriend to wake up. As she waited, a sudden rustling caught her attention. Knowing it was Kyo, she turned to greet him properly, but what she saw would have made her scream hadn't this person's hand clasped her mouth shut.

"**Now, now, dear,**" Akuma grinned maniacally. "**We'll have** **none of that. I've sensed an incredible opponent who I am now looking forward to fighting! I'm in such a good mood now that I'll even let you live. I want to fight this King myself and I want to be at the top of my game!**"

Mahiro could only whimper in fear.

* * *

Kat suddenly stiffened as she felt a cold chill run down her spine. Something was wrong, very wrong. Even worse though, it involved her otouto-chan. That was something that she could not ignore no matter what.

"Kat?" asked Takada. "What is it?"

"Otouto-chan," Kat replied simply before she turned towards the forest. "I gotta go!"

"Huh?" Takada cried. "Wait!"

He was too slow though. She was already gone.

* * *

ZK Chromedragozoid: OK, the Seiryu Beast Spirit is in control and Leo's gone, or is he? Stay tune. Ten Faced Paladin and Shadow Element 13 helped out with this fic and if you read what Ryu said, it's something slotted to happen in Paladin's fic, KSM: The Advent, a joint production made by yours truly and the Paladin.

Preview to the next chap:

Leo's sister and friends try to bring him back but it proves futile as the Seiryu Beast Spirit is able to beat them down with ease since he has control of the power of all the Spade Beast Spirits. Then, there is a battle between two powerful forces, make that three as Wild Mimic enters the fold. Also, what's happening back home? Stay tune for the next chapter.

Episode 11: Broken


	51. Episode 51: Broken

"SPADE 10! JACK! QUEEN! KING! ACE!" the sword announced as they absorbed the power in the cards and the five projections appeared in front of him before they swiped over his armored form, allowing him to absorb their power as well. He looked up to see the Trial coming back down. He gripped his sword and pulled it back as it announced, "**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!**"

Draco had his own name for the attack too and today he was going to use it. When the Trial fell just in front of him, he swung his energized blade and called out the name of his attack, "**ROYAL DRAGON SLASH!**"

The blade made contact with the Trial's body and then there was a bright explosion of light and energy, forcing those nearby and watching this to cover their eyes. They could hear the Trial scream…

Then silence.

The light cleared away and there stood Draco, holding his sword. The Trial? Nothing was left of it now. It had been totally vaporized.

"Leo-kun!" Sanae cried but then she felt something wrong as Draco began to growl. "Leo-kun?" Draco dropped his sword and he continued to growl. The clouds darkened as they collected, billowing together. Then, he let loose a roar as he summoned lightning from the sky to crash into the ground and even a few trees, causing them to catch fire. His eyes were glowing red and so was the blue gem in the centre of his chest.

"Leo isn't here at the moment," 'Draco' snickered ominously. "Will I do instead?"

"And just who are you?!" demanded Jinx. That didn't sound like Leo. He never snickered.

"If you must know, you little harlot," 'Draco' growled. "I am called Ryu, the Category Ace of Spades!"

"The Seiryu Beast Spirit!?" the hex mistress gasped, disregarding the harlot comment.

"The same, yet so much more," Ryu snickered. "In this form, I'm fused with my twelve lower class brethren. It is a very intoxicating experience to have this much power!"

"Let him go!" Midori cried.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Ryu snorted. "This is my first time free since my little jaunt in Nerima with Zaku before the little weakling, his bitch sister, those slutty Senshi, and asshole Knights sealed me back up again! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Ryu-san," a quivering voice spoke up. The possessed Advent Knight turned to face Leo's first love as she stared him directly in the eyes, showing courage and determination well beyond her years. "Give back Leo-kun. You had your chance and you lost. GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"

Jinx flinched at Sanae's voice and she felt jealousy. This girl felt so strongly about her boyfriend that she was going to go up against a Beast Spirit to try and get him back.

"I wouldn't even if I could," Ryu snorted as he leaned over and picked up his sword.

"What do you mean?" Reika asked cautiously.

"I can hear them," Ryu chuckled while resting his sword on his shoulder. "All twelve of them, my brothers under the Spade banner of the East. The Qinglong is demanding I give him control while the Capricorn begs to make you little pukes suffer. Strangely, The Eagle is asking to show mercy. The others are just making their own little whims, but I can't her Leo. It's like he's not even there."

"NO!" Jinx cried, fearing the worst.

"Well, he's not dead," Ryu shrugged. "I just don't know if he has enough willpower to care. Seeing how his first love now remembers him and their times together puts discomfort and doubt in him."

Both Sanae and Jinx felt their breath stop for a moment. Was Leo becoming unsure on who he loved? No, it couldn't be. He was always so sure on what he wanted. He would be able to make a choice when the time came, right?

"Then seeing his second love kissing another man, now that just shattered his little heart," Ryu laughed. "It was so rich! I wish I could have seen the look on his face!"

"And all that doubt and sadness helped you, didn't it?" said Midori.

"Damn straight!" Ryu laughed. "And with his mind divided like it is, there's no one who can stop me!"

* * *

Mahiro was sitting on her stool as she patiently waited for her boyfriend to wake up. As she waited, a sudden rustling caught her attention. Knowing it was Kyo, she turned to greet him properly, but what she saw would have made her scream hadn't this person's hand clasped her mouth shut.

"**Now, now, dear,**" Akuma grinned maniacally. "**We'll have** **none of that. I've sensed an incredible opponent who I am now looking forward to fighting! I'm in such a good mood now that I'll even let you live. I want to fight this King myself and I want to be at the top of my game!**"

Mahiro could only whimper in fear.

* * *

Kat suddenly stiffened as she felt a cold chill run down her spine. Something was wrong, very wrong. Even worse though, it involved her otouto-chan. That was something that she could not ignore no matter what.

"Kat?" asked Takada. "What is it?"

"Otouto-chan," Kat replied simply before she turned towards the forest. "I gotta go!"

"Huh?" Takada cried. "Wait!"

He was too slow though. She was already gone.

* * *

**Episode 51: Broken**

"Now I am **King** Ryu!" Ryu laughed before he looked towards the girls, "And as my first order of business, I am going to kill you!"

As King Ryu, as he now called himself, advanced on the girls, he felt a powerful aura approaching. His reaction was not of fear or surprise, but of pleasant expectation.

"So, you decided to show up," King Ryu grinned as he turned to see the form of Akuma walking towards them. The girls could wait. He could chase after them if they decided to run. The hunt would be much more fun before the eventual kill.

Akuma grinned, "**I am always up for a good fight**."

"Now that our lesser halves are asleep," King Ryu began, "It would be a good time to test our strengths."

"**You will die by my sword**," Akuma promised, eyes full of killing intent.

"This body may give out, but I believe it will become immortal by then," King Ryu retorted as he threw his sword away. He then summoned a pair of new swords. One was black and radiated a demonic aura. The blade resembled a demon's wing and a red eye rested on the hilt. The second sword contrasted greatly with the first, radiating a golden aura around the white blade, which resembled an angel's wing with wing shaped guards on the handle. "I've missed these swords," King Ryu said, reminiscing. "These were the weapons I used to carve out my enemies." He then glared at Akuma, "And they are going to carve you up!"

"**We shall see then!**" Akuma roared and then charged, "**ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!**"

"RAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" King Ryu roared as he charged right back, his body crackling with lightning. Both their swords met and clashed, sending out a shockwave of power that nearly blew the girls away. The swords were locked in a stalemate, pushing each other back. Energy coursed through their bodies as they pushed against one another.

"**What am I doing?**" said Akuma in realization. "**It would be much more fun to tear into you myself!**" Akuma then rolled out of the way, letting Ryu's swords slam into the ground. Akuma then threw his sword, lodging it into a tree. Akuma flexed his claws. "**Oh yes, this will be so much better**." He charged at Ryu and grabbed Ryu's head. He then lifted his knee and slammed it into Ryu's head, cracking the helmet slightly. Ryu staggered back from the hit. Akuma followed up with a powerful roundhouse kick to the head. He then grabbed Ryu and threw him into the woods. His armoured body slammed into several trees, splintering them. "**Get up… I thought I'd have more fun with you.**"

The wood exploded off of Ryu. "You think you can stop me?!" roared the possessed Knight. The panel on his armour depicting the Mach Cheetah card began to glow. Using the power of the Cheetah Beast Spirit, Ryu vanished from view and appeared behind Akuma, with his hands on his head. With a powerful jerk, a sickening snap was heard as Akuma's head did a 180. "Pathetic, I thought you would be more fun than this." He turned and faced the girls. "No matter, I can still kill them…" Had King Ryu been paying attention he would have seen the former Crimson King slowly get to his feet.

"**Heh, heh, heh… Did you truly think I would be put down so easily?**" questioned Akuma. He grabbed the sides of his head and twisted it, resetting his neck. "**I believe that is the… twelfth time someone has snapped my neck, though after all these centuries it's hard to keep track.**" He snapped his neck. "**Now I believe it's time I got serious.**" Akuma's fiery red aura exploded with energy. He became even more muscular and his hair flew around wildly. His eyes became completely red and glowed. "**This is so exciting… It's been so long since I could really cut loose!**" Ryu again appeared behind Akuma, twin swords raised. He brought them both down, taking Akuma's arms. Akuma didn't even show the slightest hint of pain. He leapt into the air. He flexed and two new arms shot out of his shoulders. Landing back on the ground, Akuma licked the blood off one of his new arms.

King Ryu banished his two swords and then with a roar charged and swung his fist into Akuma's face. Akuma punched him in the chest in return but the possessed Knight retaliated with another punch in Akuma's stomach. They began pummelling each other with punches that held enough force to shatter stone but neither of them was stopping. King Ryu then roared out and he used the Lion Beast Spirit's power to send Akuma sailing with a single haymaker. He flicked his wrist and then jumped up before coming down again and smashing Akuma into the ground, the sole of his boot pressing down upon Akuma's head and grinding it into the ground.

"Is that all you got!?" King Ryu mocked. "Pitiful!" Suddenly, Akuma grabbed Ryu by the leg and then pulled, sending him sprawling. He then got up and then began bashing King Ryu upon the ground, over and over again. Craters were forming on impact and became deeper. The ground began to shake as well and the tremors nearly caused the girls to lose their footing. Akuma then let go and watched as the possessed Knight lay in the crater. He spat and then raised up his foot.

"**Time to finish this**," Akuma grinned before bringing his foot down.

"TORNADO!"

An energy arrow sailed through the air and pierced through Akuma's chest. He staggered back a bit and growled before looking up to see who had dared to attack him. His lips were then curled into a vile smirk, "**So, you came at last**."

Mimic was standing not too far away with her weapon raised. She looked at her brother's prone body, "Otouto-chan, are you okay!?" The answer she got was a lightning bolt that nearly struck her. She gasped in shock as King Ryu stood up. He turned to look at her and snarled.

"Stay out of this, you bitch!" King Ryu roared. Mimic's eyes narrowed under her visor as she scanned him. His eyes were glowing and so was the gem in his chestplate. His aura was also off, but she recognized it.

"Ryu…" she stated. She recognized that aura anywhere. Even if it was now being supplemented by the other Beast Spirits' auras, the Ace of Spade's aura was still in primary control. But how did he gain control?

"I bet you're surprised as to how I took over your little brother," King Ryu snickered. "Well, you should ask his girlfriend over there. I just know she'd love to tell you what happened." Jinx looked away in shame. "But, right now, all I want to do is to destroy you!" He summoned his two swords again and charged straight at Mimic. Mimic acted quickly and slashed her card through her belt.

"EVOLUTION ZHUQIAO!" the cards flew out and into her armour before her body exploded with gold flames. Sanae and Midori gasped as they witnessed her change into her Wild Form. Wild Mimic reached down to her belt and pulled out her Wild Slashers to battle with her possessed brother. Suddenly, a yellow and red blur came speeding into the scene and slammed into King Ryu's side, sending him sliding across the ground and kicking up dirt and grass.

"Need help?" Kid Flash grinned. Jinx groaned.

"Kid Flash, I told you to go away!" Jinx snapped.

"Friend of yours?" Reika asked.

"I'm her boyfriend!" Kid Flash proclaimed proudly.

"**Ex**-boyfriend," Jinx corrected.

"Really?" King Ryu sneered, "With that lip action earlier, I doubt it."

Wild Mimic's eyes widened under her helmet as she looked at Jinx. She looked down to the ground in guilt. So…that what happened.

Akuma got back up and his wound healed. He grinned, "**So, both of you are here. This is going to be so much fun!**"

"This time things are going to be a little different, you psycho!" Wild Mimic shot back. Inside, she was worried. She had two problems now. She had to figure out how to bring her brother as well as her friend back before their possessed bodies destroyed her. She looked at Kid Flash. There was no way he would last. Hikaru and Takada weren't here yet and Jinx didn't seem like she could get her head in the game, not after what happened. But, she still needed help.

King Ryu charged and raised up his swords to slash her. She rolled out of the way and slashed at his midsection. Akuma reached forward and grabbed her by the shoulders before smashing his knee into her back. She grunted in pain. Kid Flash decided to land an assist and rushed forward to help but then he felt a fist in his gut. He doubled over before he was sent flying by a blast of wind.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" King Ryu roared before he turned to where Akuma was fighting Mimic. The female Knight had gotten loose and now was slashing with her scythes. King Ryu stalked towards the fight, his swords ready to lay the pain.

"**BURNING SHOT!**"

Fireballs suddenly rained down rapidly on and around King Ryu and he was stopped in his tracks. He looked up to see Pluto in his Jack Form and his gun aimed at the possessed Knight of Seiryu. An orange blur then suddenly rushed past and swiped him across the chest, sending sparks flying. He turned to see that it was Hikaru, in her Tiger Beast Spirit form. "You better back off," warned Hikaru. She would have said more, but Mimic slammed into her.

"**Stupid girl, you obviously haven't learned your lesson from a year ago,**" sneered Akuma. He flexed his arms, ready to finish off Mimic. Kid Flash wasn't just going to sit back. He ran at Akuma, going faster than the speed of sound. He threw a fist at Akuma, only for him to dodge it.

"What?!" exclaimed Kid Flash in shock. How could someone dodge him?

"**Nice try,**" said Akuma. He swung his claw, slashing Kid Flash across the chest. He grabbed Kid Flash and lifted him into the air. He flexed his claw. "**Now I think I'll sharpen my claws on your bones…**" Suddenly, a pink hex wave hit Akuma, forcing him to let go of Kid Flash.

"I knew you cared, Jinx," Kid Flash smirked before he too got blasted by a hex.

"Shut up, Kid Flash!" she snapped at him.

Mimic got back to her feet. "Hikaru, take care of Akuma," she suggested. "You're immortal so you may be able to last." The Tiger Beast Spirit nodded before rushing towards the berserking red eyed samurai. Mimic's eyes wandered over to the battle between King Ryu and Pluto, and it was not looking good.

Pluto was shooting at King Ryu with his gun but the bullets merely bounced harmlessly of King Ryu's thick armour. He even summoned up large rocks and sent them flying at Ryu but they shattered on impact. The possessed Knight then activated his Category King's power and sent Pluto flying into a tree with a telekinetic blast. The impact dislodged his Category Ace from his belt buckle and changed him back to human. The impact had also knocked Takada out cold. King Ryu began to charge up his swords with energy.

"Goodbye, you pest," King Ryu growled but then a fire arrow hit his side. He stumbled and then turned to see who had attacked him. He growled, full of hate, "You…"

Wild Mimic dropped her Suzaku Arrow and then revealed Kasaikori. She then drew the blade out of the scabbard before holding the sword tightly in her hands.

"You let go of my brother," she demanded, "Now". She then let out a battle cry and rushed at him. King Ryu charged back straight at her, his demonic and angelic swords glowing. Their weapons clashed and released both sparks and waves of energy upon impact. Mimic struggled against him. He was a lot stronger than expected plus more experienced with a sword but she would fight him and release her brother. She had to.

"Hey, better close your ears," King Ryu warned before he unleashed a sonic scream straight into Wild Mimic. The sound was completely deafening and everyone was forced to close their ears in an effort to drown out the noise. The force of the scream was so powerful that leaves were sent flying along with rocks and trees were being uprooted. Wild Mimic dug her heels into the ground, holding her own as she struggled against the powerful sonic scream. King Ryu then stopped screaming. "You're tougher than I thought." He then knocked her back with a telekinetic blast before slashing her across the chest with his demon blade. He then sent her flying with a powerful forward kick in the chest, cracking the green heart in the centre.

Hikaru slashed at Akuma with her claws, only to be countered by Akuma's claws. She may be a Category Queen Beast Spirit, but she was facing quite possibly the strongest human to have ever existed. Akuma threw his fist at Hikaru, but she dodged and threw the warrior into the forest, crashing through several trees. Hikaru smirked proudly. "Heh and Kat said you were tou-" She was cut off when a tree slammed into her from the forest.

"**You were saying?**" said Akuma as he walked out of the forest, not a scratch on him. Hikaru slowly got up, only to be met with a punch from Akuma, sending the Beast Spirit flying. She landed roughly on the ground and staggered to her feet. Akuma then vanished and appeared in front of Hikaru. He did an uppercut and sent Hikaru into the air. He leapt after her and slammed his foot into her back, making her crash down. Before she hit the ground Akuma appeared and slammed his foot into her back, increasing the force as she hit the ground. The impact created a small crater. She slowly tried to get up, but Akuma kicked her in the stomach, knocking her into the air slightly. He followed up with a roundhouse kick then sent Hikaru flying into several trees, causing them to splinter on impact. Hikaru looked up, she was bleeding heavily from the beating she was taking and one of her eyes was swollen shut.

"**Is this truly the best you can do?**" questioned Akuma. He flexed his claw and towered over the fallen Beast Spirit. He found a large piece of the fallen tree, which was actually most of the trunk. He lifted it up and began slamming it into Hikaru, a loud thud resounding after each strike.

Hikaru shrieked in pain from the pummelling. Each time the tree smashed into her, she felt as if her bones were shattering. She was getting beaten to a bloody pulp here and there was nothing she could do. That wasn't the worse though, it felt as if the slamming was getting harder. Akuma wasn't growing tired at all, he was getting stronger. Soon, Akuma threw away the tree and lifted her up by the throat. He then proceeded to lick a streak of blood off of Hikaru's face. "**It's been so long since I had blood this good**" laughed the ancient warrior. "**I heard you were immortal… Let's test that theory**." Akuma then grabbed both of Hikaru's arms and began pulling. He was trying to rip her in half. Hikaru screeched from the intense pain as he pulled, harder and harder, until he either ripped both her arms off or tore her straight down the middle in half like tissue paper.

"**STRAIGHT FLUSH!**"

Akuma was slashed in the back by two swords and dropped Hikaru who then involuntarily morphed back into her human form. Akuma turned to see King Ryu holding both the King Dragon Blade and the Dragon Fang.

"The other Beast Spirits are MINE to defeat and seal! Your opponent is ME!" King Ryu then continuously slashed at Akuma who attempted to block with his arms. A foot met his face and knocked the demonically possessed samurai back before the two swords pierced his chest. King Ryu laughed as he injured his opponent before sending him flying with a telekinetic blast.

Mimic struggled to her feet. Her visor was cracked and she watched as both her brother and friend fought viciously in their possessed states. She had to find a way to bring both of them back. Kat knew only one way to snap Kyo out of it. Where was Mahiro anyway? Akuma leapt into the air and spun around delivering a devastating kick to Ryu's head, the force of which shattered a piece of it. Akuma leapt into the air and was about to impale Ryu on his claw.

"KYO!" exclaimed Mahiro as she leapt in front of Ryu, arms spread wide. Akuma's eyes widened as Mahiro was hit instead of Ryu.

Akuma fell to his knees, cradling Mahiro. "No… no… Mahiro-chan…" said Kyo. Though he still looked like Akuma, Kyo was back in control. He looked up at Ryu and glared hatefully. "You…! This is your fault! I'll make you pay!" yelled Kyo, a blood red aura surrounding him. Kyo had tapped into the power of the Demon-God as his armor appeared. Tenro flew out of the tree it was lodged in and flew into Kyo's hand. "**Shishin Douji Hatsudou!**" Kyo summoned his four most powerful attacks: Suzaku the great red phoenix, Seiryu the legendary azure dragon, Byakko the mighty white tiger, and Genbu the powerful black tortoise entwined in serpents. Genbu held Ryu as Suzaku and Byakko tore through him. Genbu then tossed him into Seiryu's vortex. Once the attacks had finished Ryu was still standing, his armor was beginning to crack under the force of the attack. "Prepare to die…" warned the crimson eyed samurai. A strange golden wind blew around Kyo. He charged full force at Ryu. "**KOURYU!**" A loud roar came as a golden Chinese dragon flew from the sky and enveloped Kyo in its energy. The powerful dragon flew at Ryu, prepared to devour him.

King Ryu decided to counter so he quickly summoned and fed the cards into his sword, "SPADE 10! JACK! QUEEN! KING! ACE!...**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH**"

Ryu roared as he slashed with his blade. The two attacks made contact, sending waves of energy around the two warriors. They were both enveloped in the following explosion.

Midori, Reika, Sanae and Jinx had to shield their eyes from the explosion. Mimic was helping Hikaru up as the girl bled green to the grass. She was wounded badly and was sealable at the moment. Kat wouldn't allow that. She was still her friend despite being a Beast Spirit.

A single figure walked out of the smoke cloud, holding a sword. Red eyes glowed and Mimic's eyes narrowed. It was King Ryu. She gently lay Hikaru down and marched over to face this thing that had dared to possess and corrupt her sweet twin brother. She concentrated and sent a beam of ice cold energy at him. The energy hit and slowly began to engulf him in ice. She panted but then yelled out in shock as the ice exploded off him. His body radiated a powerful aura so intense that it was getting hard to breathe.

"Is that all you got?" King Ryu sneered.

Mimic drew out her scythes, ready to do battle.

The fought brutally with their weapons. Sword clashed with scythes and sent sparks raining onto the ground. They were both capable and expert warriors, long ago leaving the rank of amateurs. Now, they were warriors on the battle field and only one of them would remain standing. Mimic used the power of the Shell Beast Spirit and then went into a powerful drill kick, digging into King Ryu's armour. He blasted her away with a wind blast before swinging his sword down on her but then he recoiled as a barrier shielded her courtesy of her Reflect Moth card. She then decided to use her Float Dragonfly's power and took to the air before flying back down at him. Her hand was charged to chop into him. He stood and waited and then she swung the blade of her hand down only for an aura field to cover him. It caused her to bounce back on impact and she flipped her body to land back on the ground.

King Ryu called forth the power of wind and electricity while Wild Mimic summoned intense heat and cold from her entire being. Collecting both powers into their hands, they then unleashed their attacks. An intense beam of fire and ice energy swirled and then came flying towards King Ryu. At the same time, a ball of concentrated charged with electricity flew straight towards Mimic. Both attacks smashed into one another but then cancelled each other out. Mimic then lashed out with vine whips but King Ryu used his sword to slice them into ribbons.

They then charged at each other and pounded on each other's armour with their fists and legs after banishing their weapons. King Ryu gave her a vicious uppercut and she returned with a forearms strike, slashing with the blades equipped to her gauntlets. She felt guilty hurting him like this but she was fighting for him now, to bring him back! They kicked and punched at each other ferociously, survival instincts taking over. Their armours were getting damaged. There were parts that were either shattered or cracked but they just kept going at it.

Mimic panted. She was growing exhausted. The Recover Camel card gave her a lot of endurance but even it had its limits. She looked to see King Ryu poised and ready to finish her off. There had to be something she could do and then a light bulb lit up in her head.

King Ryu roared as he charged straight towards Mimic, his sword poised for the killing blow. Mimic didn't even make to counter as she then dropped her weapons and waited for King Ryu to do her in. All he had to do was bring the King Dragon Blade down and slice her skull open with it. He chuckled darkly before raising his sword for an overhead slash bringing it down on top of her. Everyone froze in horror as they watched what could very well be Mimic's demise.

Time just stopped…

Then… nothing.

An inch away from her helmet covered head was the King Dragon Blade and it was shaking, along with its wielder. Draco's body began to shudder as King Ryu's influence began to leave him. The gem in the centre of his chestplate began to flash erratically.

"What!? What's going on!?" King Ryu demanded as he backed away from Mimic and dropped his sword. He clutched his head in pain.

'_I will not allow you to hurt them!_' Leo's voice yelled from within.

"NOOOOO!" King Ryu shouted, "You have no power! You're weak! You're worthless!"

'_And you're evil!_' Leo snapped, _'And I want you out of my body! Get out! GET OUT!_'

"Come on, otouto-chan," Mimic urged, "You can do it! Fight him!"

King Ryu roared as lightning danced around him. Wild Mimic took this as her chance. She picked up the King Dragon Blade and charged towards her brother before swinging the sword and slicing the belt off his waist. The armor was then stripped itself off his body. Actually, to be more accurate, the armour shattered and the pieces reverted back into the cards that had created them. Leo dropped onto his knees, catching himself on his hands as he breathed deeply.

Wild Mimic slashed through her Category 2, "SPIRIT!" and walked over to her brother, allowing the field to restore her human form. She kneeled down, placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and said, "It's over, otouto-chan. You won." He looked up at her, eyes filled with tears before he threw his arms around her and cried into her shoulder. She kissed his forehead in comfort, rocking him. Everyone watched the scene sombrely.

"It's alright, otouto-chan," Kat said as she rubbed his back. "It's okay. Don't cry."

"G-Gomen nasai, onee-chan…" he sobbed, "Gomen."

Leo continued to cry, out of guilt, pain and sorrow. Jinx just stared at this and looked down to the ground. Sanae was also staring and felt her heart breaking as Leo cried. She'd never seen him so sad before and wanted so much to join them and hug him but right now it was Kat and Leo's moment. Leo needed comfort from his sister.

Takada clutched his arm. His shoulder had gotten dislocated and it was possible that he had some broken ribs too. He watched the scene with worry. Leo had just been under the control of his Category Ace while in King Form. His superiors had already voiced out their concerns if this was to happen and Takada told them that he'd take care of it.

Kyo struggled to his feet. Midori ran over to him. "Kyo-kun!" she cried wanting to help her friend. Kyo stopped her.

"Help… Mahiro…" said Kyo before he passed out.

* * *

Leo, Kyo and Mahiro had been taken to the infirmary to recover. Luckily, Dr. Chigusa was there to lend a helping hand. After treating their injuries, she'd left the teens out of respect and to give them their space and privacy.

Kat exited the room to see Jinx and Sanae looking worried. Hikaru had bandages all over her body, but covered them with a long sleeved shirt and jeans. As a Beast Spirit she had a powerful healing factor. Kid Flash was leaning against the wall, arms crossed. Takada was there too.

"How are they?" Sanae asked.

Kat shook her head, "They're in pretty bad shape." Leo had an emotional breakdown after nearly killing his friends and sister. It was doubtful that he would recover anytime soon. Mahiro was hurt badly and Kyo didn't even say anything. He just sat there, trying to wrap his head around what had happened.

"Can I see him?" Jinx asked. Kat looked at her.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Kat said, coolly. Leo had told her what had happened and right now Kat was feeling angry at both Jinx and Kid Flash. Jinx looked away in shame. Kat didn't really blame Jinx, but right now Jinx was the reason why her brother had lost control of his King Form and allowed Ryu to take over. Kat's storm blue eyes went over to the cocky speedster. She clenched her fists and walked over to him.

"Hey, whas-" Kid Flash began to greet before a fist smashed into his face, knocking him to the ground. Sanae gasped in shock at Kat's outburst. "Hey, what was that for!?" Kid Flash demanded.

"What was that for?" Kat repeated, incensed, "Let me list it down for you, Quicky. You kissed my brother's girlfriend, made him go psycho, and now he's beating himself up over it," she then finished, "Oh, and now he's an emotional wreck. How does that sound for a good reason?"

"Leo won't be able to help us find the King of Diamonds now," Takada stated. Kat coldly glared at him and the temperature fell a few degrees.

"Screw the mission!" Kat snapped, "My otouto-chan right now needs healing!"

"We can't just forget about the mission," Takada reasoned.

"I don't care!" Kat shot back. Her brother was in the room, crying. He needed her support and comfort to heal his broken heart. "Right now, he needs me, okay?"

Takada sighed, "Fine…"

* * *

Even though Kyo would never admit it, Akuma's ability to heal himself from anything was useful. He was now just damaged spiritually. Not only had he hurt Mahiro, but he'd lost control… again. He got up and went to check on Mahiro who was sleeping. It was good thing that Akuma had missed any vital organs or else…

Right now she needed to rest. He saw Leo and he was in a bad state. He couldn't face either of them now so he quietly left the room.

* * *

"Kyo…" Kat said slowly as the red eyed samurai came out, "How are you holding up?" He didn't say anything to her but his eyes grew cold as they set themselves on the speedster.

"Kid Flash… I wanna have a little talk with you," said Kyo. Kid Flash quirked an eyebrow at Kyo.

"Why?" the speedster asked curiously.

"You and I need to talk, just us," Kyo replied.

"Fine," Kid Flash shrugged before the two of them walked outside. Kat watched them go. She could guess what Kyo had in store for Kid Flash.

"I'm going back inside," Kat said. "My otouto-chan needs me."

"Is there anything we can do?" Midori asked and the Knight of Suzaku shook her head.

"Right now I'm the only person he needs to help him through this. Thanks, though." She didn't want their help. How could they understand? She was his sister, so she knew what he was going through right now and needed her shoulder to cry on.

* * *

Back in the room, Leo sat up on the bed with his arms hugging his legs to his chest. His eyes were red and wet with tears from crying. Kat closed the door behind her and asked, "Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Not too good," he replied. "I don't think I can even go on."

Kat was surprised. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm thinking of quitting the Advent Knights."

* * *

Kid Flash was slammed roughly against the wall. Kyo's hand was gripped firmly at his throat. "What the hell?!" exclaimed the speedster.

"I'm gonna make this short and easy. Stay away from Jinx. You go anywhere near her, and I swear, Akuma will be the least of your problems…" He slammed Kid Flash against the wall again. "Got me?!"

"Why the hell do you care?" argued Kid Flash, trying to force Kyo's hand off his throat.

"Simple, Leo's my friend. And because of you, his mind is completely fucked up right now. That, and thanks to you waking up Ryu, you let Akuma loose. Because of that, Mahiro got hurt, so that just pisses me off even more." He let go of Kid Flash, letting him slide to the ground. "You've been warned. And consider yourself lucky. Most people I hate don't even get that." Kyo then walked back in, leaving Kid Flash alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Quitting?" Kat repeated, shocked, "But, why?"

"Does it matter?" he remarked, "I'm a danger to everyone if I let the Category Ace take over again. It's much safer if I never transform ever again. Besides, the 13 Spade Beast Spirits have already been sealed so my job is done."

"But what about the Trials?"

"There are still you, Takada-san, Desmond-san and the Cerberus Knights," Leo told her. "Also, the Titans, don't forget," he added. "You don't need me."

"Yes, we do," she objected, "You have friends who can help you."

"This isn't just about me, onee-chan!" he cried, "I nearly hurt you and everyone else I loved."

"That wasn't you," she clarified, "That was Ryu."

"Using **my** body!"

"But you're not responsible."

"I am!" He turned to look at her, "If I can't suppress the influence of the Category Ace, how can you expect me to be of any help and not a danger? I'm a liability now." He looked down to the buckle and cards in his hands, "I may not be able to transform anymore." He presented them to his sister, "Take them, find someone else more deserving."

Kat angrily slapped the Advent Buckle and cards out of his hands. The buckle dropped to the floor with a thud and the cards scattered. "That's bull!" she snapped, "And you know it!"

"I can't be the Knight of Seiryu, onee-chan," Leo said, "I can't be a hero…"

"No one's asking you to be a hero!" she grabbed his shoulders, "Look at me! We're warriors, not heroes!"

"Even warriors can become heroes, onee-chan," he added, "And I don't deserve to be called both. My honor has been tainted."

"So get it back again!" A jolt forced her to let go. "Otouto-chan!"

"I…can't…" he stuttered, voice cracked, "I just…can't…My heart…" he placed a hand to his chest, "My heart just won't let me do it."

He was heart broken. She needed help. Her eyes went over to the door. Dr. Chigusa may be able to give some counselling, but she needed Jinx and Sanae…but for now, seeing them may just cause him to breakdown. She sat onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him. He just sobbed into her chest as tears continued to fall; tears of shame, guilt, and sorrow.

* * *

Takada and Hikaru had left, so did Reika. This left only Midori, Sanae and Jinx. Jinx eyed the timid dark haired girl warily and asked, "So, you remember him now, don't you?" Sanae nodded. Jinx was afraid of this, "Oh, I see."

"I hate seeing him like this," Sanae admitted, "He's usually so strong and brave…not filled with pain."

"His heart and mind are in turmoil," Midori said, "Just like someone else I know."

"How do you know Leo?" Jinx asked the mysterious girl.

"It's a long and complicated story," Midori said, not wanting to get into it.

"I think we have time," Sanae urged.

* * *

"So, you're the reason Leo and Kat forgot everything that happened here before," Takada reasoned as he and Hikaru were outside with Reika.

"It was because of fate," Reika replied, "For some reason, those two went against it. They weren't supposed to meet everyone then."

"They have a habit of doing that, you know?" Takada said, "Going against fate. That what makes them a strong team."

"I now realize that erasing their memories was not exactly the best course of action."

"You think?" Hikaru retorted, cynically, "Leo doesn't know who to choose now. I may not be human, but human emotions aren't that hard for me to figure out. He's confused and his heart right now doesn't know who it belongs to."

"She's right," Takada agreed. He was slowly learning how to trust Hikaru.

"Fine, but the future was something I needed to preserve," Reika rationalized, "It was my job."

"Yea," Takada nodded, "Sometimes we are put in an awkward position to either choose between duty or what is right."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Reika asked the Knight of Byakko.

"Just because it's our destiny, doesn't mean we can't take control of it," Hikaru added.

Not always," Takada sighed, looking at Hikaru. "I mean, take Hikaru for instance. She's a Beast Spirit for crying out loud, meaning her existence is a danger to humanity." Hikaru gave him a glare. She didn't want to be reminded of _that_. "As an Advent Knight, I'm supposed to seal her, but right now I'm not. As for Hikaru, she's supposed to fight the other Beast Spirits, but she's decided to live as a human."

Reika thought for a moment, "I guess…you're right about that."

"So, now what?" Hikaru asked.

"I guess we can stop looking for Baihu for the time being," Takada said, "Right now, Leo's recovery is priority."

"Who's Baihu?" Reika asked. She had been out of the loop for awhile now.

The Knight and disguised Beast Spirit then told her about their mission. She wasn't really a civilian so Takada knew he could trust her with the secret.

* * *

Kanai was in his office, marking test papers to relieve his anxiety. He had sensed a great battle between two GIANT forces and it was affecting him in a VERY bad way. His hands were shaking and he had broken 5 pens in the last half hour.

"Damn it…" Kanai cursed, "That kind of power…it's absolutely frightening…"

"Are you still fretting about that, Kanai-kun?" a cheerful voice teased. Kanai growled.

"Damn it, Chinmei!" Kanai snapped, "Would you stop doing that?"

The hippie fanned himself and sighed, "No, not really." The King of Diamonds groaned. "Why are you so worried?"

"I'm worried because those Knights are on to me," Kanai said. He didn't know why he was telling this idiot anything, but it was better than keeping it all bottled up. "I actually like being free. I don't care about the Battle Game or whatever! It's a good thing that Hikaru's an idiot, plus I can mask my aura."

"They can still detect a bit of you, y'know?" Chinmei reminded, "I'd watch my back if I were you."

"If I were you, I'd seal myself because of bad fashion sense," Kanai mocked. Chinmei laughed as he left the room, leaving the Baihu Beast Spirit to his work.

* * *

Back in Jump City, a private jet landed at the airport. It was a white jet with a black SB emblem on the wings. The flying machine landed and rolled to a stop at the landing bay. The swung down and a man walked down the steps to the ground before he locked the machine up. He wore a black blazer with an SB badge, blue jeans, black gloves and white buttoned up shirt. His hair was short and neat with a green streak through it. He also had a goatee and a moustache. He removed his sunglasses and looked around.

"So, he's here," the man said, voice filled with malice, "Time to get what's mine."

* * *

Desmond was with Raven, sitting across from each other in the Tower library. Titans Tower had a library full of books of every genre for the young heroes to enjoy. Beast Boy didn't go and avoided the place like the plague and found solace in his videogames. Cyborg jus downloaded information into his head through the internet. Robin was too busy either training or going over case files. Starfire was the only other person to venture into the library because of her curiosity of Earth culture and her passion for learning.

Desmond looked up from his book and smiled at his girlfriend. She was intelligent, beautiful, brave and passionate, despite her not showing the last part that much. She could show a little emotion, but she didn't need to. He knew she loved him and vice versa. Raven smiled back, knowing that she didn't have to tell him how she felt…at least not all the time.

In his coat pocket was his Category Ace card. The Club symbol on the turtle image began to glimmer for a second before it faded.

* * *

OK, looks like someone new has arrived in Jump City. What does he want? Is he good or bad? Stay tune…

Snake Screamer gave me the idea for Ryu's demon and angel swords.

Thanks to Shadow Element 13 and Ten Faced Paladin for proofreading, editing and co-writing.

Preview to the next chap:

The Titans defeat an army of Slade-Bots with the help of Shadow but the Knight of Genbu gets knocked into an alley before he vanishes. Later, 'Shadow' appears again but this time he is causing havoc. Could Desmond have gone evil again or is it someone else using his armour? Stay tune for the next chapter…

Episode 12: Impostors


	52. Episode 52: Mended

Leo was sitting in his and Kyo's room. Kyo wasn't there. He said he needed to go somewhere. Leo thought it was something else. He believed that Kyo couldn't stand to be in the same room as him. He couldn't really blame the red-eyed samurai. Hell, he didn't even want to be with him right now. The door slowly opened, but Leo paid little mind as Reika walked in. "Hello, Leo-san," she greeted.

Leo didn't respond.

"You're feeling depressed right now. I shouldn't be surprised. But it could be worse." Leo looked up. He muttered something incoherently. "Excuse me?" asked Reika.

"How could it be worse?" Leo repeated. After what had happened, he doubted that anything could be far worse.

"According to history, you didn't stop your attack on Kat. You killed her and went on to kill the others. In the end, your friends, the Teen Titans, were forced to put you down." She then looked at him. "But you stopped the attack. You changed history, something that you've done once before. Just remember that, Leo-san" said Reika as she left. Leo was left alone to think of her words. Was she telling the truth, or lying to make him feel better? He was unsure but maybe she was right.

He needed to ponder more deeply.

* * *

**Episode 52: Mended**

* * *

Next to come in were Yuusuke and Futaba. The couple sat down in front of the depressed Knight. "Leo-san… we just wanted to… to thank you," said Yuusuke.

"For what?" asked Leo. Why would they come to thank him after he nearly tried to kill them all?

"You saved us two years ago," said Futaba. "When the Mibu first came to attack Kyo, they found me first. You, Yuusuke and Kyo came to my rescue. You and Kyo stopped them while Yuusuke got me to safety. If not for you, I'd be dead."

"And after the Mibu attacked the school, you were the one who brought me to Midori and the infirmary. Then you stopped Kyo from hurting anyone. Everyone in this school owes their lives to you," said Yuusuke. "Please get better soon Leo-san." The two turned and left.

He remembered that day when he and his sister worked together to stopped an Akuma possessed Kyo. That had been one tough fight and both of them had been close to losing their lives.

* * *

"I haven't seen him this depressed since he got a bad review in a magazine," said Kat honestly as she sat in the cafeteria of the girls' dorm with Jinx.

Jinx asked, "What happened?"

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_I CAN'T LIVE IN THIS WORLD ANYMORE!"_

"_FOR KAMI'S SAKE! IT WAS JUST__**ONE **__BAD REVIEW! NOW __GET A GRIP AND __PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!"_

**-END FLASHBACK-**

"Oh, nothing much," Kat shrugged. She wasn't about to tell Jinx how her brother had overreacted over a bad review.

"Do you think I should talk to him?" Jinx asked.

"Are you sure?" Kat asked.

"Yes, I am," said Jinx. "Look, he lost his focus and concentration because of what Kid Flash did. He saw Kid Flash kiss me and that's why that thing took over."

"Glad to see you taking responsibility," commented Kat.

"I'm serious, OK!?" Jinx snapped. She then spotted Sanae. Kat followed her gaze and turned in her seat to see her coming.

"Sanae," said Kat as she stood up.

"Is he alright?" Sanae asked.

"I...can't say right now," Kat said honestly. "You need to give him time, though."

"But he needs me," Sanae insisted.

"He needs time to recover," said Kat. "Don't worry about him. He'll pull through."

"Are you sure?" Sanae asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Kat nodded before she murmurred, "At least, I hope so."

* * *

Kanai was sitting on a bench in the middle of the school courtyard when Takada and Hikaru walked up to him. "Hm?" He looked at them. "What is it you want?"

"Drop the act, Baihu," Takada said. "We know it's you."

"What...?" Kanai's eyes widened.

"I should've relied more on my nose," grinned Hikaru. "When I really focused, I smelled something like a tiger. A very old tiger. That's _you_."

Kanai sighed. He should've known this would happen. Standing up, his form shifted until he assumed his Baihu Beast Spirit form. He was a humanoid tiger with snow white fur and gold stripes. He sported clawed gauntlets and wore black pants with white armor plating that also had gold stripes on them. He wore shoulder pads resembling the paws of a tiger and he had sharp gold spikes running down his spine. His toes had claws and he had long saber teeth to complement his already frightening form.

"I guess this is where you're going to seal me," said the Baihu Beast Spirit. Takada's response was to slide his Category Ace card into his buckle and fastened it to his waist.

"You got that right! Henshin!"

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

* * *

Kat's cellphone rang and she flipped it open. Her eyes widened as she saw the screen. There was a Beast Spirit response, two in fact. She recognized Hikaru's signature but the other one was another Royal. It had to be the one they were looking for. There was also Pluto's signal, which meant he had transformed and currently fighting the King of Diamonds.

"Sanae, Jinx! Stay here!" Kat told them before running off to follow the signal. She activated her belt at will and took out her Category Ace: Change Suzaku card. If this was a Royal, Pluto was going to need her help.

* * *

"BULLET! RAPID! FIRE!" The Byakko Revolver shouted after Pluto scanned the cards. **"BURNING SHOT!"**

He fired a barrage of fireballs at the Baihu Beast Spirit but they were deflected as the monster rushed him. Once it closed the gap, the Baihu Beast Spirit sent Pluto flying with a devastating claw swipe. The white tiger Advent Knight went tumbling along the grass, in pain.

"I will not be sealed!" the Baihu Beast Spirit snarled. "Do you hear me!? I will win the Battle Game and this world will be mine!" Hikaru had already been defeated and knocked out by the Baihu Beast Spirit's power. "And not even the Black Joker will be able to stop me!"

"Oh yeah!" Pluto slid his Category Queen into his Advent Absorber.

"ABSORB QUEEN!"

"We'll see about that!" He scanned the Fusion Peacock card.

"FUSION JACK!"

Now donned in his gold Jack Form armor, Pluto shot to the air and fired at Baihu. While his assault did do more damage than before, it wasn't as significant as he wanted it to be. He then swooped down to slash at the Baihu Beast Spirit with his gun's blade but the Baihu Beast Spirit leapt up and grabbed Pluto by the throat before slamming him to the ground. The force of the impact caused the ground to shake and Pluto grunted in pain.

"You might have a stronger body because you took the power of my brother, but it matters little. You are still, after all, only human," said the Baihu Beast Spirit as he brandished his wicked claws. "Now, just die for me."

"**SPINNING ATTACK!"**

The Baihu Beast Spirit was violently thrown off Pluto when he was hit by a drill kick. He went tumbling and then he snarled as he looked to see who had dared to attack him. Crouching, and posing dramatically with her knees bent was Advent Knight Mimic.

"Are you OK?" Mimic asked Pluto whose Jack Form had deactivated. She helped him up.

"Just sore. Where's your brother?" he asked.

"At the moment he's of no help to us. But that's OK. I can handle this," she said as she took out her Category King. The Baihu Beast Spirit saw this and let loose a deafening roar. The shockwave tore the King of Hearts out of Mimic's hand and it landed on the grass a distance away. "Hey, my card!"

"I will not let you seal me! NEVER!" the Baihu Beast Spirit roared and he swung his arms down, shooting energy slashes. The attack hit both Pluto and Mimic, causing sparks to explode off their suits as they were violently sent soaring. "I WILL BECOME THE CHAMPION AND YOU WILL DIE!"

* * *

In his room, Leo's head shot up. He could sense that his sister was in danger. "Onee-chan!" he gasped. He got off the bed and went to the door. He stopped as his hand touched the knob. He turned his head to gaze at his Seiryu Buckle and his Category Ace that was sitting on top of it on the desk. He remembered what had happened, what he'd almost did, and how he'd allowed the card's evil to take over. To use it would mean endangering the others but right now his sister needed him.

He remembered that his volatile emotions were what allowed the Beast Spirit to take control of him, but now he was focused. He was sure of what he needed to do-of what he had to do. He went over to the desk and picked up the buckle and card before turning towards the door.

"Hang on, Onee-chan. I'm coming," he whispered under his breath.

* * *

Pluto and Mimic fired their weapons, the Byakko Revolver and Suzaku Arrow at the Baihu Beast Spirit, but their attacks didn't seem to stop his advance. He let loose another roar which threw them into the air before they crashed against the ground again. This time, their armors deactivated and they were forced back to human form. Kat was bleeding, her green blood dripping from her wounds as Takada tried to stay conscious.

"Now, to finish you both off," said the Baihu Beast Spirit savagely as his claws glowed. "The finishing blow." He swung his claw and unleashed the energy slash attack at them. However, instead of hitting his intended target, Hikaru jumped in the way and shielded them. Green blood splattered the ground as the female Beast Spirit screamed. She collapsed and in her weakened state reverted back to her true form.

"Hikaru!" Takada shouted. This wasn't what he expected from a Beast Spirit, even if she was an ally.

"Ow..." Hikaru whimpered as she lay on the floor. "I think I shouldn't have gotten up from my catnap."

"Idiot..." scowled Kat.

"Hmph," scoffed the Baihu Beast Spirit. "Once more then." He prepared another attack, but this time he wouldn't be able to release it.

"RAIJIN!"

A bolt of lightning struck the Baihu Beast Spirit out of nowhere, stunning him.

"FUUJIN!"

A tornado whipped up from under the Baihu Beast Spirit's feet and tossed him into the air. The tornado then turned into blades of wind which slashed him around before roughly depositing him on the ground.

Kat's eyes widened, "...That was..." She turned to gaze at her brother who was walking into the courtyard. "Otouto..."

"Leo..." Takada uttered.

"Okaasan said this: those who abandon honor are garbage, but those who abandon family are worse than garbage," Leo quoted.

"You..." the Baihu Beast Spirit growled.

"For a moment, I lost sight of what was important," said Leo. "This time, though, I won't lose my sight or myself again. Henshin!"

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

Leo ran through the energy field and exited as Advent Knight Draco. He drew his Seiryu Blade and slashed at the Baihu Beast Spirit who parried the blow with his claws.

"Do you really think you can defeat me in your Ace Form?" the Baihu Beast Spirit snarled his question.

"Why not? I've beaten a Category King like this and I didn't even have to use my cards," retorted Draco. "And believe me, compared to him, you're not even a challenge."

"What!?"

"FUUJIN!" A burst of wind blew the Baihu Beast Spirit away and then Draco drew out his Fusion Eagle card and slashed it through the Seiryu Absorber.

"FUSION JACK!" The gold projection swept over his body, covering his chest and faceplate in gold armor and equipping him with wings. The wings spread as he flew at the Baihu Beast Spirit who used his energy slash attack at him. Draco's response was to use three cards and slash them through his Seiryu Blade's card reader.

"METAL! TACKLE! MACH!" The energy slashes didn't do any damage as they hit and his boosted speed allowed him to cross the distance to land a devastating shoulder tackle into the Baihu Beast Spirit's chest, sending him sprawling.

"And again," Draco drew and slashed two cards.

"SLASH! THUNDER!" the Seiryu Blade announced, **"LIGHTNING SLASH!"**

"Hyah!" Draco swooped in and slashed his enhanced Seiryu Blade across the Category King and he roared in agony as green blood was spilled. Draco landed on his feet and turned to face the weakened Beast Spirit.

Takada and Kat watched stunned as Draco battled against the Beast Spirit and seemed to be winning. He wasn't wasting moves and was doing decent damage. Still, Draco would need to defeat it and seal it.

"This is the finisher!" Draco took out his Category King and was about to scan it when he hesitated. He stared at the Category King of Spades, the Evolution Qinglong. He recalled what had happened the last time. No, he couldn't hesitate. He needed to push those volatile feelings back and focus on the present.

"EVOLUTION KING!"

His armor glowed gold as his cards all flew out of his deck and glowed as well as they orbited him. They then slammed into his armor, fusing with him as each card evolved a portion of his armor. First he gained enhanced armor for his legs, followed by enhanced armor for his arms, then his torso and finally a new helmet with additional horns that made it look like he was wearing a crown.

He opened his right hand and the King Dragon Blade materialized out of thin air. He grasped it tightly in his hand. He then looked at the Undead who charged at him. It slashed at him again but he countered and his King Dragon Blade. The Baihu Beast Spirit's claws were shattered by the sword. Draco then punched the Beast Spirit across the face and the force sent him flying across the grass.

Draco's Category 10, Jack, Queen, King and Ace card all flew out of his armor and he caught them. One by one, in order, he slid them into his King Dragon Blade.

"SPADE 10!"

"Okaasan said this," Draco began as he advanced on the Beast Spirit.

"SPADE JACK!"

"SPADE QUEEN!"

"That when you plan to begin something..."

"SPADE KING!"

"...Always plan to finish it until the very end..."

"SPADE ACE!"

"...Because...that is the true strength of your resolve!"

"**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!"**

The human-sized holographic projection of his cards lined up between him and his target. With a roar not unlike that of a dragon's, Draco charged through the projections, gaining power and speed with each card he ran through. Once he was within range, he unleashed all the power he'd gather in a single downward stroke, hitting the Beast Spirit across the chest. The Baihu Beast Spirit let loose a loud and strangled roar before collapsing on his back and exploding. Once the smoke cleared and the blaze subsided, the Beast Spirit laid defeated on the ground with his buckle open to signify his defeat.

Draco took out a sealing card and tossed it at the defeated Beast Spirit. He watched as the card stuck to the torso and sucked up the Beast Spirit as the body broke down into green energy that was absorbed into the card itself. Once the body was gone, the card hovered in place for a moment before flying back into Draco's hand.

"King of Diamonds: Evolution Baihu," Draco read. He turned to face Kat and Takada before deactivating his buckle. The energy projection popped out and swept over him, stripping him of his suit. "Tadaima."

Kat smiled and stood up, "Okaeri nasai, Otouto-chan."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Jump City...

The Tower's alarm blared and the Titans all went to the large viewing screen in their common room/Ops Centre. There was an attack in the middle of the city and the cause of it shocked them.

"Desmond..." Raven uttered. It was Advent Knight Shadow and he was commanding the Beast Spirits to attack people.

"Titans, let's go! We need to stop this now!" Robin ordered as he led the team to the exit. Raven just stared at the screen. Had he been taken control by his Category Ace? Was this why he was acting like this? Could he be under the influence of the Genbu Beast Spirit. If that were the case then she was going to save him.

* * *

Leo and Kat had both gone back to the dorms to rest and get her injuries looked after. Also, to clean off the green blood. Takada had volunteered to pick Hikaru up. The female Beast Spirit was still injured and unconscious.

Takada dropped the sealing card on Hikaru's body and watched as she was sealed inside. Her body turned into green energy and swirled into the card as it sucked her in. He could almost see the look of betrayal on her face but he ignored it. The card then spun and returned into his hand.

Even if she had been an ally, it didn't change the fact that she was a Beast Spirit and his job was to seal them. The Beast Spirits could not be allowed to home free. This world belonged to humanity and Takada intended to keep it that way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Desmond was tied up to a chair in the middle of an abandoned church. He was unconscious. Then so, if he was here, who was the one wreaking havoc in the city? Something just wasn't right here. Something more was going on here.

* * *

**KRC: I know it has been years and now this fic has been revived! I was thinking of going back and finishing some old fics that need to be concluded. It might seem rushed and you might hate me for it, but it's how things go. Life goes on but we still need to look to the past. I do hope you appreciate what I'm doing. Anyway, I'm gonna work at concluding this whole thing as I was supposed to 4 years ago.**


	53. Episode 53: Trump

The Baihu Beast Spirit was sealed, and it would seem that things Kanenone Gakuen were going to be peaceful. Unfortunately, that did not mean that things between the Knights themselves were peaceful.

**SLAM!**

"You did what!?"

Kat had just learnt from Takada of what he had done to Hikaru and she was not pleased. That was why she had her sempai pinned against the wall by his collar.

"You sealed her!? Why!? She was our ally!" Kat shouted at him.

"She was a Beast Spirit," Takada reminded, justifying his actions. "Remember what our mission is."

"I didn't think our mission involved stabbing our allies in the back!" spat Kat. She liked Hikaru. Unlike most Beast Spirits, the Queen of Clubs had been friendly and outgoing like a typical teenage girl. Kat actually considered her a friend, despite her status. In a way, they were practically family as Kat also had Beast Spirit blood coursing through her veins. "So, what happens when I turn full Beast Spirit? Are you going to have to seal me too?"

Takada looked her in the eye and said, "If you ever turn into a threat…" He left the threat hand but that was all Kat needed to know as she dropped Takada.

"Baka," she growled at him in disgust. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was treachery, especially from someone she respected. As much as she wanted to pummel Takada, she just wanted to rest. The last fight had drained her. "Screw you, I'm going to bed. It's too late for this shit right now and I'm tired." She stomped away, leaving him there.

Takada adjusted his collar and then turned his gaze towards Leo who had stood aside to let Kat scold Takada. "Are you going to yell at me too?" Takada asked the more even-tempered of the twins.

"I don't believe in giving into my anger when it doesn't solve a problem," said Leo peacefully. "However, I am disappointed in you. Beast Spirit or not, Hikaru was our ally and had done nothing to warrant such treatment." While Leo believed in the purpose of their mission, he didn't think that sacrificing allies was the way to go. Beast Spirit or not, she had been helping them.

"Except maybe killing someone when she was first unsealed," countered Takada. The reports had said that the ones involved in unearthing the Beast Spirits had all been killed. The Royals had even copied their appearance to blend in with humans.

"You don't know that for sure," said Leo.

"Leo, our mission is and always has been to seal away the Beast Spirits," said Takada.

"I know," admitted Leo. He knew that. It was what he was chosen for. What he had signed up for, "However, sometimes I wonder if it's worth sacrificing our morals to get the job done." He turned away.

"Leo, your sister's a Joker, even if she's an artificial one," said Takada. "What would you do if she ever turned into a threat?"

Leo answered, "She's my sister. I'll take care of her myself. You should worry more about what Desmond-san will do to you when he finds out you sealed Hikaru-san." With that said he walked away to join his sister. He was tired too, physically and emotionally. For a moment he stopped in mid-step and advised, "Okaasan said this: brave men face the consequences of their actions, but wise men make up for their mistakes." He then went on. He needed to go to bed. He needed to deal with a few issues, but not right now.

Takada took out the Queen of Clubs and almost expected Hikaru to say something and snap at him. He then realized that Desmond would be upset, and the holder of the Genbu Buckle was not one to be trifled with. "Well, he could always just unseal her with his Remote Tapir," he said dismissively before putting the card away. However, he had a nagging feeling that things were about to get worse.

* * *

**Episode 53: Trump**

* * *

Beast Spirits were attacking Jump City and the Titans were alerted. As the Titans were on their way to deal with the situation, someone else was dealing with it for them. The Elephant Beast Spirit (Daichi) was hit repeatedly across the chest by Shadow's Genbu Staff. Each hit that connected caused sparks to fly on contact, and while the Elephant Beast Spirit was powerful, he was no match for Shadow's superior speed.

The Elephant Beast Spirit tried to slam his hammer down on his armored foe, but the Advent Knight blocked before following up with several strong and precise strikes in the Elephant Beast Spirit's thick hide and armor.

Shadow grabbed the Elephant Beast Spirit by his tusk and spat, "You shouldn't have been allowed to roam free for so long, beast!" With a cruel shove, Shadow sent the Elephant Beast Spirit staggering back before finishing him off with a forward thrust of his staff, the blade burying itself into the Elephant Beast Spirit's stomach. The Elephant Beast Spirit fell and exploded, leaving his body still. Shadow simply dropped the sealing card atop his prone body and allowed it to do the rest.

The sealing card absorbed the Elephant Beast Spirit, sealing him away before the card flew back into Shadow's hand. Satisfied with his capture, Shadow turned his attention towards Shima who had been injured if the green blood wasn't evident enough.

"Now, your turn," said Shadow as he advanced on the King of Clubs, ready to do to him as he'd done to Daichi. However, before he could swing his weapon, he was knocked off his feet by a sonic energy blast. Shadow crashed against a parked car and grunted.

Shima blinked and then saw the Teen Titans coming to his aid. Earlier, he and Daichi had come to see what was going on and confronted Shadow and the released Club Suit Beast Spirits. The Jack and King of Clubs made short work of the lesser members of their suit, but then Shadow resealed his Beast Spirits before he attacked both Royals. He had not fought the way they were accustomed to, and Shima knew why.

"Hey, are you OK?" Cyborg asked as he helped the man up.

"I am fine," said Shima, "But Daichi's been sealed, and I fear that Desmond is not in control."

"Yeah, we saw him send out his Beast Spirits to attack people," said Robin.

"Daichi and I have dealt with them," said Shima, "And what I mean is that the man wearing that armor is _not _Desmond." This caused the Titans to stare at the Advent Knight in shock.

"The freak's right," said Shadow as he stood up. "I'm not that sickly brat."

"You…what have you done to him!?" demanded Raven angrily.

"You really want to know? Then try beating the answers out of me," challenged Shadow. He twirled the Genbu Staff around. "That is, if you can."

* * *

Desmond was slowly regaining consciousness. When he realized that he was bound and gagged, he started to panic and struggle. As his struggles did nothing but add to discomfort, not to mention rope burns, he forced himself to calm down.

'_Dear God, what did I get myself into this time?_' he thought. 'O_K, calm down,Desmond. Think for a second. Retrace your steps and review the last thing that happened to you_.' He remembered hanging out with Raven, then going to an orphanage and entertaining the kids with some magic tricks. Then, on his way to buy some groceries, he was confronted by a man. '_Ah, yes. Kiryu..._' Then he remembered Kiryu grabbing him and a pain similar to being electrocuted. '_Bastard must've tazered me_,' Desmond concluded. _'Well, even so, he didn't know about my powers._' He looked at the floor and concentrated. '_Come on, powers, don't fail me now..._' The floorboards began to bend and then cracks before vines started to grow. Desmond smiled. His bonding to the DNA of the Genbu Beast Spirit had made him a chlorokinetic. As long as there was plant-life, he could manipulate it. Even in a city like this, there were some seeds dormant underground.

The vines went under the ropes and started to expand. Once they expanded large enough, Desmond slipped out of his bindings then removed the gag. He adjusted his clothes and then checked his pockets. He scowled.

"The bastard stole my buckle and cards," he realized, annoyed. Desmond Amakusa did not like being robbed, especially of his transformation device and Rouge Cards. He narrowed his eyes and spoke in a low and even tone, "Someone is going to pay for this."

If he wasn't angry now, he would be once he learnt what had happened to Hikaru, the Queen of Clubs.

* * *

Stone shattered as Shadow used the Genbu Staff to counter Terra's attack. Then, he got in close and punched her across the face. The fake Shadow was then dodging Starfire's starbolts before swiping a card through his Genbu Staff's mounted reader.

"SMOG!"

A thick cloud of black smog was released and Starfire and her friends were blinded. Fortunately, Raven chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" She used her powers to disperse the smog but Shadow was prepared.

"BLIZZARD!"

"Freeze, Titans!" Shadow shouted as he unleashed a blizzard at the Titans, freezing them and blowing them away. He smirked in triumph but was then steamrolled by an elephant. The elephant changed back to Beast Boy who grinned.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" taunted Beast Boy.

Robin leapt into action, swinging his staff with Shadow countering with his own. A black aura suddenly surrounded his weapon and it was torn from his grip by Raven. She took hold of it and held it tight with her magic.

"Give that back!" Shadow demanded as he blocked Robin's staff with his gauntlets.

"You have no right to use this," Raven shot back.

Shadow was then sent flying backwards by a combined starbolt and sonic cannon assault. He went tumbling, painfully. He could not believe this was happening. He had been informed that the Genbu System was the most advanced of the Advent System, superior to the previous models and the user would be the strongest. However, despite using it, he couldn't even beat five freaky teenagers! He had just defeated the Jack of Clubs and also incapacitated the King of Clubs. So why? Why was this happening!?

"Now, hand over the Genbu System," Robin demanded.

"Never!" Shadow roared as he charged and shoulder-tackled Robin painfully. The Teen Wonder went flying but Starfire caught her. "This power is mine! It's meant to be mine! Nobody can take it from me!"

The Titans watched him cautiously. It was obvious that the man using SHadow's armor was not stable.

"Actually, that armor is _mine_," spoke Demons as he stood behind the man who had taken his Genbu System. Raven's eyes widened in relief. The real Desmond had come to confront the pretender wearing his armor.

"You!" Shadow shouted.

"I really didn't appreciate the way you knocked me out," Desmond said. "Also, tying me up in an abandoned church? That wasn't a nice gesture either."

"Desmond!" exclaimed Raven as she landed next to him. "You're OK."

"I had God at my side," he said to her. "As long as I have faith, He will always be there to save me."

"Yeah, right," Shadow scoffed. "That's bullshit."

"I have my faith, and you have your lack of faith," Desmond retorted. He took the staff from Raven's hands.

"Desmond, who is he?" Raven asked.

"His name's Kiryu," said Desmond, "He was the original candidate for the Byakko System, until it rejected him."

"That's right!" Shadow/Kiryu confirmed venomously. "That power was mine! It was meant to be mine! But then they gave it to some bitch! Then, when she got killed, they gave it to some kid!"

"They were simply more worthy than you," Desmond countered and Shadow roared as he charged at Desmond. Desmond was knocked off his feet, dropping the Genbu Staff which Kiryu picked up. He then swung the weapon down upon the young man.

"Raven, don't interfere!" Desmond said to her.

"DESMOND!" Raven shouted as Desmond rolled out of the way from being struck. He got back to his feet and ducked under another swing. He then pivoted his heel and dug his shoulder into Kiryu's chest before bending over to flip the armored man over his back to land painfully on the street.

"I might be sick, but I've learnt how to fight," said Desmond. Kiryu recovered and roared before he thrust the Genbu Staff into Desmond's gut. The young man turned rigid and Kiryu thought, with satisfaction, that he'd killed the young man. So did the Titans, but then Shima smiled as he saw what was really happening. Desmond had caught the staff under his armpit and holding it there firmly with both hands. He was not letting go and Kiryu was trying to pull his weapon away.

"How…how are you so damn _strong_!?" Kiryu screamed. Desmond's fringe parted so he could look Kiryu in the eye.

"After being exposed to Beast Spirit DNA for so long, didn't you even think I have gained some power?" Desmond asked rhetorically. Suddenly, vines shot out of the ground and wrapped tightly around Kiryu''s body, binding his limbs and preventing his movement.

"Damn it! You little shit! Let me go! Let me go!" Kiryu demanded.

"I will, after I take this back!" Desmond grabbed hold of the Genbu Buckle. With a mighty tug, he tore it off Kiryu's waist and the armor dissolved into nothing, leaving Kiryu standing in his civilian clothes. He appeared insane with rage as he glared viciously at Desmond who just tossed the buckle up and down in his hand.

The Titans were relieved, and Shima was happy. He was about to congratulate Desmond when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his back and chest. Looking down, he saw a blade stained in his green blood protruding from his chest. The blade made a sickening squelching sound as it was withdrawn. Once Shima collapsed, everyone could see who had attacked him.

It was the Black Joker and he was grinning at them.

"_And with that, the final Beast Spirit has been defeated_," claimed the Black Joker. Shima's body glowed and then shrank as his body morphed into a card, the sealed Category King: Evolution Xuanwu card.

"SHIMA! NO!" Desmond screamed.

"_And with that, I am the victor_," boasted the Black Joker with a laugh.

"You bastard! Henshin!"

"CHANGE GENBU!"

Shadow rushed to strike the Black Joker down only for the monster to send him flying with an explosive energy blast. The force of the attack sent Shadow tumbling as his armor was forcefully deactivated. the Black Joker then took a leap and landed on a nearby rooftop.

"_Titans and Knight_," the Black Joker spoke to the assembled heroes, "_Prepare yourself, for the beginning of the end._"

That was when the sky turned dark. It wasn't night. The sun was being blocked by a swarm of Roaches.

"The beginning of the end," Desmond frowned in thought. Meanwhile, Kiryu was fleeing the scene. With what was happening, he needed to get out of this city as quickly as possible. He did not need to stick around. Unfortunately, with the Roaches swarming the city, he would not be getting far.

* * *

Back in Kanenone Gakuen, Kat gasped as she shot out of bed. Eyes wide in terror, she was soaked in sweat and breathing heavily. She had received a particularly disturbing vision. Going over to her brother's bed, she went and shook him awake.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she called him. "Wake the fuck up, Otouto-chan!" she screamed and he shot awake. Unfortunately, his forehead collided with his sister's chin and she recoiled in pain as he did.

"Itai!" Leo cried out.

"Ow! Sonovabitch!" Kat cursed as she rubbed her jaw.

"Gomen, Onee-chan," Leo apologized. "What's going on?"

"Something is happening back in Jumpy City," said Kat. "I think...it's time." Leo understood what his sister meant and picked up his Seiryu Buckle. "Get ready. I'll go get Takada."

"I'll wake up Jinx-san. She'll want to know what's going on," said Leo.

Kat nodded before they both took their separate ways. She needed to get Takada. They had to move now. If what she saw was true, then the final Beast Spirit had been sealed. That meant the Black Joker now stood unopposed.

Well, not if she had anything to say about it.

Leo knew where Jinx was staying. She was staying in the same room as Sanae. While things should've been awkward considering their feelings for him, they had actually gotten pretty close in the short time they had met. He wondered if it was OK to wake them up at a time like this. But then he remembered Kat's warning. The fate of the world was at stake. Thus, Jinx could risk a night of beauty sleep.

He knocked on the door, a few times. When no answer came, he knocked again, even louder. He heard shuffling and stood back as the door was thrown open.

"WHAT!?" Jinx shouted at him. Her hair was in disarray, and she was clad in blue shorts and a purple tank top for nightwear.

"Somethings happening in Jump City," he told her.

"Can't it wait?" she groaned.

"It can't," said Leo. "It's time. All the Beast Spirits have been sealed. We need to move, now." He then went back to meet up with the others.

Jinx wondered out loud, "What the hell happened while I was asleep!?"

* * *

Leo met back up with his sister and Takada. Jinx and Kid Flash were also there. All of them were dressed with the latter two in costume.

"What are _you _doing here?" Kat asked the speedster. He was the cause for her brother's earlier emotional turmoil, which had almost gotten them killed.

"Look, you guys need to get to Jump City fast," said Kid Flash. "I can help."

"What, are you going to carry all of us?" Kat mocked.

"Onee-chan, no need to be rude," Leo chided his sister. He then asked, "Kid Flash, you can get Jinx back to Jump City quickly, right?"

"Hey, if you need someone to get there fast, I'm your man," boasted Kid Flash.

"I'm trusting you to get her and yourself there to help the others," Leo said seriously. "You understand?"

"I do," Kid Flash nodded.

"When you get there, be careful," Leo warned both of them.

"Come on, Jinx," Kid Flash said. "Let's go, like old times." Jinx frowned and sighed before climbing onto his back. "So, a piggyback ride, huh?"

"Just go!" she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Kid Flash obeyed before zooming away with Jinx.

"Alright, let do this," said Takada. "Henshin!"

"CHANGE BYAKKO!"

"Henshin!" the twins repeated.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

The three Advent Knights transformed and were clad in their armor. As they prepared to leave, Draco spotted Sanae.

"Sanae-chan?" he asked. She walked up to him and looked him over. "What are you doing out here?"

"Before we saw each other again, I thought you were a dream," she confessed. "I never thought I'd see you again, but now you're leaving me again."

"I have to," Draco told her. "Our friends need us. The world needs us."

"Must you go?" asked Sanae. "Do they really need you? Can't you stay?"

"No, I can't," said Draco. Sanae sighed. She couldn't talk Draco out of this if she tried. He was truly honorable, and bound by his honor, not to mention his code of Bushido.

"Then go," she encouraged, "Go and save the world. Just please, come back safely."

Draco nodded and activated his card.

"FUSION JACK!"

Pluto did the same.

"FUSION JACK!"

And finally, Mimic.

"FLOAT!"

Sanae witnessed as Draco and Pluto both gained gold plating on their armor and wings, while Mimic was given the ability to fly.

"Let's move, people!" Mimic ordered as she took off, followed by Pluto. Draco ascended but then stopped to share a gaze with Sanae. She waved and he waved back before flying off to join his sister and comrade.

"Please, come back safely," she prayed.

* * *

It was chaos in Jump City. As the Titans fought against the swarm of Roaches, both Dark and Albino, they were joined in battle by the Cerberus Knights. Grave, Spear and Archer were fighting on the other side of the city, taking out the swarm. The Roach army seemed to be growing as well. With every one they took down, which turned into dark smoke, two more would take its place.

With the sealing of all the Beast Spirits besides the Black Joker, darkness would soon devour everything, erasing all life on Earth. This was indeed the end of the world.

Not if they had anything to say about it.

"Come on, put some muscle into it!" urged Spear as he took out another Roach.

"Easier said than done!" Archer shot back as she continued to fire upon the monsters. "It's endless!"

"We can't give up!" Grave ordered, "The city's counting on us!"

"Well, hopefully everyone's gotten into shelters because I don't think this city is going to be standing for long!" Archer argued.

"Dammit, where's the Justice League when you need them!?" exclaimed Spear.

"**SPINNING DANCE!"**

A swirling tornado came through and wiped out the Roaches in the area. Then, the tornado was replaced by a girl in dark armor modeled after a phoenix.

"Kat!" exclaimed Grave happily. "You're back!"

"I figured you could use the help," said Mimic. She saw the mess the city was in. "Guess this is it."

"Swarm came out of nowhere," said Grave. "You know, I'm glad you're here." He went to welcome her with a hug but she gently shoved him back.

"Look, we can have a happy reunion party later. Right now, we need to take care of these things then find the Black Joker."

"You're going to fight him, aren't you?" Grave asked. Mimic didn't answer. "Kat..."

"Grave, don't die, OK?" Mimic requested before she took off. Roaches that got in her way were incinerated or frozen by her arrows.

"That's your girlfriend, huh?" Spear observed. "She's got moxie."

"Yeah, she does," Grave admitted. He and Kat were going to talk later, about a lot of things. Right now, though, they had a planet to save. Grave drew his card and swiped it through his sword.

"MIGHTY!"

With a yell, he cut down more of the Roaches with a swipe of his sword, reducing them to dust.

* * *

Kid Flash and Jinx had returned to join the Titans in battle. Using their powers, weapons and skills, the Titans were able to beat the Roaches. However, the swarm was still growing no matter what they did. It was like they couldn't be killed and only respawned with double the numbers. It seemed like it was hopeless. Jinx threw hex after hex, blowing the Roaches up, but they kept coming back. Was this the power of immortality that the Beast Spirits possessed? Was this truly the end of humanity's time on this Earth?

"**LIGHTNING SLASH!"**

A golden blur swooped in through the air and struck the Roaches down, causing them to explode and dissolve. Draco in Jack Form then landed near the Titans and folded his wings.

"Advent Knight Draco...Kenzan! Fuujin!" he declared before launching a burst of wind from his left hand, blowing the Roaches off their feet. "Raijin!" He then stabbed his sword into the ground and sent out bolts of lightning, stunning them.

"Leo!" Jinx exclaimed, happy to see that Draco had come.

"Minna, daijoubu?" he asked them.

"We are all fine," said Starfire. "So, you've returned."

"Onee-chan told me we would be needed," said Draco, "Looks like she was right."

"So, got a plan?" Robin asked.

"First, we deal with this swarm, then find the Black Joker and seal him away. Once he's gone, his army should follow," said Draco.

"_Should_?" Terra asked.

"It's all I've got right now," said Draco. He did a head count. "Where's Raven-san?"

"She's with Shadow," said Robin. "She thought he would need the backup."

"Alright," said Draco. "That's a good idea. It's why I sent Takada ahead to help."

"Leo, are you sure you and the Knights can beat the Black Joker?" Robin asked. He needed to know. He needed hope. The last time the Titans had dealt with an invasion like this had been against the demons Trigon had summoned. Before that, it had been robots created by Slade. Robin really needed to hear something reassuring.

"We don't have much of a choice now, do we?" Draco asked rhetorically. "Just please stay alive. I need to rejoin Onee-chan." He spread his wings and took off. Jinx watched him go. She hoped he would be alright. She had a feeling that a lot of things were going to change after today.

* * *

Pluto had indeed reached Shadow and Raven. He also handed Shadow the card which he had used to seal Hikaru. While this did upset Shadow, they needed to deal with the Roaches first. However, Shadow promised that he would have a few words with Pluto about what he had done and Pluto promised that he would listen. He really didn't believe he had done anything wrong. It was their mission to seal away the Beast Spirits. They needed to protect humanity and to prevent their extinction, just like right now.

* * *

"SLASH!"

"TORNADO!"

"Oi-ryah!" Draco roared as he swung, landing charged up slashes upon the Roaches. Green blood splashed upon the ground as the Black Joker's minions fell before dissolving into dust.

"Shi-yah!" Mimic unleashed a volley of wind-charged energy arrows which drilled through the Roaches. However, their numbers seemed to be endless.

Mimic and Draco had separated from the others in order to hunt down the Black Joker themselves. As the Black Joker would be a powerful enemy, only Mimic and Draco had a chance to defeat him. Draco had obtained King Form while Mimic had awakened her Wild Form. Both forms drew power from all their Rouge Cards in their possession, so only they could possibly match the Black Joker in battle.

Now, it was a matter of actually finding the damn thing. Their search wasn't made any easier by the Roaches that kept getting in their way. Obviously, the Roaches were ordered to keep anything or anyone from getting to their master and progenitor.

"Damn it, there's too many!" Mimic cursed.

"Then it would seem we would need to go all out," said Draco. "Okaasan said this: there's no kill like overkill." He took out his Category King card.

"Otouto-chan," whispered Mimic in concern. She knew the danger of her brother's continuous use of the King Form. Fusing with all the Spade Beast Spirits caused their DNA to be mixed with his. Eventually, the Beast Spirit DNA would overcome his human DNA and he would be...he would become just like _her_.

"I know, Onee-chan," said Draco. "I'm aware of the risks. But if we don't do this then this entire world and humanity will be lost. I'm prepared to shed my humanity as long as it means I can save everyone, especially you. I won't let you face him alone."

Mimic was touched and she nodded. Her brother was resolute and prepared to go the distance. She took out her own Category King and set her buckle back onto her belt to scan it.

"Let's save the world, Otouto-chan," Mimic grinned.

"Hai, Onee-chan!"

"EVOLUTION KING!"

"EVOLUTION ZHUQIAO!"

The two transformed and the power they unleashed as their bodies exploded with golden energy vaporised all the Roaches around them. In the distance, the Black Joker was watching them and clicked his tongue.

"_So, they're finally ready_," he said with a malicious grin. "_If I am to take this world, I should claim it in a fair fight._" He leapt off his perch, jumping from rooftop to rooftop to reach the two fully evolved Advent Knights.

"**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!"**

"**WILD!"**

King Draco and Wild Mimic both unleashed their strongest attacks at the Roaches. In a single, united blow the two Knights vaporised the opposing army. However, it would only be a matter of time before the Roaches respawned and become a nuisance again.

"OK, now to find-!" began Wild Mimic only to be suddenly interrupted by a violent explosion. The two Knights were flung through the air before landing in a heap together.

"Itai..." King Draco groaned as Wild Mimic climbed off her brother.

"OK, that was unexpected," remarked Wild Mimic as she helped her brother up. Her eyes then widened as she saw the Black Joker, walking towards them. The entire area was decimated, with buildings collapsed and rubble littering the ground. This just seemed like the perfect setting for a final battle.

"_I heard you both were looking for me_," said the Black Joker.

"Yes," said King Draco. "We won't let you end humanity."

"_And why should you care about humanity_?" questioned the Black Joker. "_Both of you aren't exactly human anyway, especially you_." His gaze was aimed at Wild Mimic. "_You might be a Joker created by humans, but you are a Joker nonetheless. Join me and we can rule this world with our kind._"

"I may not be human," said Wild Mimic, "But I've gotten attached to humans. Besides, I've always been a rebel." She smirked.

"We swore we'd protect humanity and we've been prepared for this day. Now, let's finish this!" declared Draco. Both brother and sister raised their weapons and charged. The Black Joker scoffed and charged back at the pair with his claws and blade at the ready. Both sides clashed violently with sparks flying from the sudden impact of weapons.

This was their final battle.

* * *

Karmen was in the civilian shelter as the battle took place in the city. She was with so many people, all sitting together, waiting for the Titans to win. When the emergency alarm had gone off, police had ushered the civilians out and led them to the shelters. They could see that the sky was dark, the sun blocked by a swarm of humanoid insects. The Titans were fighting them, and Karmen had a feeling that the Knights had joined them. This was truly a nightmare, but she had to hope. She had to. If heroes existed then there was always hope that they would win.

Right?

Karmen looked around and saw a little girl hugging a Starfire doll. This made Karmen smile and wonder if the Titans were going to be OK, especially Starfire.

* * *

"Ugh..."

"...Itai..."

Kat and Leo were injured as they lay on the ground, groaning in pain. During their fight with the Black Joker, he had revealed his true power. When they had performed their finisher moves, he had utterly overpowered the two of them. Now their cards now lay scattered around them.

The Black Joker laughed at the two bleeding Knights. "_I overestimated you bot_h," said the Black Joker with a sinister sneer. "_You're both still weak._" He eyed Kat, "_However, my dear, you still have a chance to join me. You are like me. You were created with my blood. That makes you my progeny. Leave the humans and stand by my side as we devour this world_."

Kat stood up, her legs trembling as she glared at the Black Joker with her storm blue eyes. Green blood stained her skin and clothes but she was not going to go down without a fight.

"_Fuck_..._you_," she said eloquently as she showed the Black Joker her middle finger. She held her hand to her brother, "Otouto-chan, let's take this creep down." Leo nodded and grasped her hand before she pulled him up to stand with her.

"_Do you really think you still stand a chance?_" the Black Joker asked rhetorically, brandishing his blades.

"Of course," said Kat. "I'm the wild card after all, and my brother is the Azure Dragon."

"Hai," Leo agreed.

"_I've beaten you once. What makes you think you stand a chance now? No matter. I was going to give you a chance to live. Now, I'm going to have to utterly destroy you."_

"You'll have to give us your best shot!" shouted Kat as she slashed her Category Ace through her belt. "Henshin!"

"CHANGE SUZAKU!"

"Henshin!" Leo cried out as he activated his own belt.

"CHANGE SEIRYU!"

The two of them charged at the Black Joker, donned in their armors, but then something else happened as the other cards that were scattered on the ground glowed gold and flew up to meet them. The two sibling Knights glowed with gold power as they assumed their Final Forms, armed with their weapons.

"EVOLUTION KING/ZHUQIAO!"

"OKAASAN SAID THIS: NOBODY CAN STOP OUR EVOLUTION!" shouted King Draco.

"SO LET'S DO THIS EXPLOSIVELY!" shouted out Wild Mimic. Wild Mimic slashed at Black Joker and green blood splattered the ground. The Black Joker lashed out only to be blocked by King Draco and the King Dragon Blade. The twins then blew the Black Joker away with a combined elemental attack. Fire, wind, ice and lightning slammed into the Black Joker and sent him flying. With a single backflip, he landed back on the ground, albeit shakily.

Concentrating, the Black Joker shot bolts of green lightning at the twin Knights who leapt into the air to avoid them. Wild Mimic then came down and slashed with her Wild Slasher. The Black Joker staggered from the blow before he was knocked back by a kick.

"_How is this possible!?_" questioned the Black Joker. He had beaten them before, quite easily, but now they were actually standing up to him and his power. This didn't make sense. He had them beaten. Yet, they still had the strength to oppose him What was going on?

"It's called an adrenaline rush!" Wild Mimic shouted as she punched the Black Joker across the jaw, knocking him back. She then twirled around and slashed him repeatedly across the chest before head-butting him in the face. She went to slash at him again but he grabbed her wrist. Instead of panicking, Wild Mimic jumped up and planted both feet into Black Joker's chest to kick him back and force him to release her.

"Otouto-chan!" Mimic called and King Draco used Mach Cheetah's speed to land several high speed strikes on the Black Joker. He then used the power of Beat Lion to land a devastating blow into his chest, sending the Black Joker flying. The Black Joker grunted and climbed back to his feet. Mimic charged at him and he threw a punch at him. She caught the Black Joker's arm then twisted it before pinning the arm to the monster's back. She also put an arm across his throat.

"_What are you doing!?_" the Black Joker demanded. Wild Mimic was restraining the Black Joker. Her cards became one and she tossed the Wild Card to her brother.

"Otouto-chan, finish it!" she shouted. Draco looked at the card his sister had given him and nodded before he slotted it into his King Dragon Blade with the others.

"SPADE 10, JACK! QUEEN! KING! ACE! WILD!" The King Dragon Blade announced before crying out,** "WILD STRAIGHT FLUSH!"**

"_YOU FOOL! YOU'LL KILL US BOTH!_" Black Joker shouted as he continued to struggle.

"We're immortal, remember?" Wild Mimic shot back. "The worst I'll get is being knocked out! You on the other hand are gonna get pwned!"

The King Dragon Blade radiated with power and King Draco roared as he rushed at the Black Joker. Wild Mimic released the monster at the last second before her brother brought the blade down. The Black Joker caught the blade between his hands, keeping Draco at bay. However, Mimic aimed her Suzaku Arrow a concentrated beam of fire and wind that collided with the Black Joker's back. The Black Joker was stunned and forced to release the sword. King Draco's blade sword sliced through the Black Joker's body. He staggered backwards as dark green blood gushed from the wound, golden lightning arching all over his body.

"_No...No...I'm the destroyer! I...I cannot be...I CANNOT BE...__**DESTROYED**__!_" the Black Joker howled before he exploded. Wild Mimic and King Draco continued to watch as the smoke and flames cleared. Once they had a clear view, they saw the Black Joker's body lying still.

"Now, to finish it," said Wild Mimic as she took out a blank Sealing Card. With a flick of her wrist, she tossed it and the card flew before attaching itself to the Black Joker's chest. Once it landed, the card glowed as it converted the Black Joker into green energy which swirled into the card's face. Once the body was gone, the card flew back and Wild Mimic caught it. Unlike the rest of their cards, the Black Joker's was black with a strange, green image on the face which looked like a skeletal heart, if that were possible.

In the city, the remaining Roaches vanished without a trace.

Back with Draco and Mimic, they undid their transformations. Kat looked to smile at her brother when she noticed green blood dripping down his arm. "Otouto-chan," she uttered as she saw him remove his Advent Buckle to reveal that he too sported the same belt as hers, only the heart-like emblem in the centre was navy blue.

"I guess I did discard my humanity after all," lamented Leo as he studied his now green blood.

"Damn it!" Kat cursed as she clenched her fists. "It wasn't supposed to end this way!" Leo went and gave his twin sister a hug.

"I swore I would always stand by you, Onee-chan. This way, you won't need to be all alone," he told her.

"But what about you? What about _your _dreams?" she asked.

"I won't abandon them, as I won't abandon you," he said as he looked into her eyes. He smiled encouragingly, "Cheer up. We saved the world. To do that we needed to make sacrifices, didn't we?"

"I know, but now we'll probably have to leave," Kat realized. "We're not just Beast Spirits, we're Jokers now, and being Beast Spirits we're going to live forever." She stared at her hand and clenched it into a fist. "We won't age."

"We'll have to say goodbye," Leo concluded. His thoughts went to the Titans, especially Jinx.

"Yeah, I gotta talk to Craig too," Kat frowned. "That's not a conversation I look forward to, and there's no way I could write a Dear John letter to him. He deserves to be told, face-to-face. You know, you're lucky. You and Jinx are probably broken up already."

"Our relationship just hit a rough patch," said Leo. "Maybe we can salvage it."

"If you don't mind her growing old without you," she said pessimistically.

"That's a depressing thought," said Leo.

"I'm a realist. On the plus side, maybe you can pick things up from Sanae," said Kat. "She's a sweet girl, nice and normal too."

"Normal...what I'm not anymore," said Leo. Kat rolled her eyes and walked off. "So, we meet back up at the cafe later?"

"Yes," Kat confirmed. "Be there or be square, Otouto-chan."

"Hai, Onee-chan."

* * *

"You're closing the restaurant?" Raven asked as Desmond stood before the Turtle Hut. The shutter had been pulled down and a sign stating the place was For Sale had been put out.

"And selling this place too," he confirmed. He took out the Royal Club cards. They had been sealed and could no longer be unsealed as the Battle Game had finally concluded. "Without them, what's the point of keeping it open?" Raven stepped forward and took his hand. She knew what he felt for the Royal Clubs. They were his family.

"What will you do now?" Raven asked.

"Figure out a way to unseal them but as humans," Desmond told her.

"Need help?" she offered. Desmond looked to her as she elaborated, "I have a huge collection of spell books. Perhaps there's something in there that might help."

"That would be great," he said with a smile.

Earlier, Desmond and Takada had words as promised. After the talk where Takada had justified his actions, Desmond had punched him in the jaw. That had been so satisfying.

* * *

Takada finished writing the report and sighed. He stretched as he cracked his knuckles, "Finally, it's done." He leaned back in his seat. It was finally over. Still, the city hadn't escaped unscathed. It would need to be rebuilt. Fortunately, the Beast Spirits were gone. Still, what was he to do now? Sealing the Beast Spirits had been his mission. Now that it was over, what was left for him? Could he just settle down and live a normal life?

"Maybe I could ask Karmen and see what she thinks I should do," thought Takada. He then rubbed his jaw. The bruising had yet to fade and he had to admit that Desmond had a really good right hook.

* * *

Once the twins had dealt with their respective businesses, they returned to the cafe to pack their things. Some would be put away for storage as they decided to bring along only the essentials..

"I'm gonna miss the place," said Kat as she looked at Cafe La Salle. The business that had gotten, the customers, not to mention the food Leo prepared had been awesome.

"I know," said Leo, "But we're going to need to go someplace else."

"Yeah," said Kat. "So, did you talk to Jinx?"

"Have you spoken to Craig?" Leo replied.

"Yeah," said Kat, sadly. "I told him that I needed a break and find myself. What did you tell Jinx?"

"That I needed to spend some time alone and figure about what I should do from here," said Leo.

"Did you tell her about...you know," Kat said, referring to his lost of his humanity.

"I didn't want to upset her any further," said Leo, not liking the idea of lying to Jinx.

"I guess that's a good idea," said Kat. As Beast Spirits, their greatest power was also their curse. The people around them would age, wither and die while they would remain young forever. "You know, I can't believe it's finally over."

"Neither am I, but we both know this day would come eventually," Leo replied.

"So, where do we go from here?" Kat asked.

"I heard Paris was nice this time of year," said Leo.

"Paris, huh? Thinking of expanding your culinary skills with French cuisine?" Kat asked.

"I was thinking, since we're immortal now, we can sample all the world's cuisine," said Leo. "So, will you come with me?"

Kat smiled and replied, "What do you think?"

The two got on their bikes, with their things, and rode off. They would be travelling for a long time and would go where the wind would take them. Were they really immortal? Would they live forever? Yes, but living forever was bearable when you were doing it with someone you love.

**-THE END-**

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CRHOME: I started this story years ago, inspired by Kamen Rider Blade. However, I hit a bit of a roadblock, not to mention writer's block. So I'm pretty satisfied when I was able to finish it and did. I know, it seems rushed and a lot of issues were left unresolved. But the most important ones have been taken care of and while most of the issues were open-ended, I'd leave that to your imagination. I'm just glad I could conclude this in a way that gave a bit of hope while being bitter-sweet at the same time. What will the future bring for our immortals? Who knows? If you have any questions, let me know via PM. The reviews are just for reviews. Also, I don't like guest reviews. If you got time to come online, please sign up. It's not that hard.**


End file.
